The NWarriors Ep2: Zodiacal Rings, Final MiX!
by Saiyan X
Summary: Exus ha escapado de Shadow Realm para buscar los doce anillos que le permitirán revivir a Void. Pero Kristal y Alan lo siguen para impedir que esto ocurra, con la ayuda de algunos otros personajes conocidos de Anime y Videojuegos. Final MiX! Completo!
1. Cap 0: Prologo 2

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor: **Saludos, gente, he aquí de nuevo con la segunda parte de la Saga de los N-Warriors, mi creación. Espero que les guste, ahora que introducirá a algunos personajes de Anime y Videojuegos, no solo personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Antes que nada, debo decirles algo; yo, como varios en el mundo, apoyo a ciertas parejas en el mundo del anime, por lo cual las meteré en este fanfic. Primero lean todo antes de cerrar el fic. Como dije, me gusta ciertas parejas, como Ash y May de Pokemon o Tai y Sora de Digimon, pero las parejas, aunque las mencione en este episodio, NO aparecerán hasta dentro de MUCHOS otros más. Así que, si es que son capaces de ver por sobre la pareja y ver mas el fic en si, léanlo… pronto pondré una lista en mi profile acerca de las parejas que yo apoyo, el nivel en el que las apoyo y si hay posibilidades de que entren en el fic.

Bueno, dicho esto, espero que puedan leer mi fanfic, a pesar de mis preferencias… ah y no me manden mail o reviews diciéndome que cambie una pareja, o que cierta pareja apesta y que es mejor otra. Esos comentarios no serán aceptados y no los tomare en cuenta ¿OK?

Esta es la versión remix, Final MiX!, del fic, eso significa que fue reescrito, mejorado de la antígua forma de escritura que tenía hace dos o tres años, cuando escribí este episodio. Pero no subiré TODO el episodio de lleno. Cada vez que suba un nuevo capítulo, tendrá al inicio la frace _**Final MiX!**_, que significa que ese capítulo en especial es el reescrito. Los que no digan Final MiX! no son los reescritos. Debido a que tengo clases, quizas me tarde un poco.

Debo recordarles algo, que estos fics mios tienen una especie de Soundtrack. Sin embargo, estoy usando un nuevo Soundtrack para estos episodios. En mi profile, hay links a uno que dice "**_Soundtrack Ep 1 (NovaSoundtrack):_**" Este es el Soundtrack que usaré de ahora en delante para los fics. No es necesario bajarlos, ya que se pueden ignorar, pero les dará una mejor idea de como es que mi mente ve esa escena.

No bajen el que viene en la página de geocities, ya que ese Soundtrack será borrado cuando el "NovaSoundtrack" alcance el Episodio 4. Por ahora, el NovaSoundtrack lleva todo el Episodio 1 e inicio del 2, así que falta mucho. Cada vez que suba unas nuevas canciones, se los diré por medio de las notas del inicio, para que estén atentos.

Ahora, sin más que decir, vamos con el fic…

**Disclaimer:** Yo, _Saiyan X_, no poseo a ningún personaje que aparecerá en el fic, solo a Alan es el único personaje original, ya que Exus y Kristal se basan en un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ y una Dark Magician Girl, que yo no inventé.

* * *

_**Música**__** de fondo**__**: **__-001-Passion-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

**_The N-Warriors: _**

**_Episodio__ 2_**

_**Zodiacal Rings Saga**_

**Prólogo 2**

Los _Guardianes_, los seres más poderosos del universo conocido y de varios otros más, han protegido sus respectivas galaxias, mismas que vigilan, cuidan y modifican a su antojo, desde tiempos inmemorables. Algunos son pacíficos, seres que sólo buscan la paz y la tranquilidad, viendo como las civilizaciones que están en la galaxia que protegen avanzan, evolucionan, desaparecen y vuelven a resurgir. Sin embargo, otros son seres sedientos de poder y ambición, que no quieren nada más que el control sobre todas las cosas, incluyendo las galaxias de sus "hermanos". Fueron estos últimos los que empezaron las _Galaxian Wars_, un conflicto que se lleva a cabo por todo el universo cada cinco mil años.

Las _Galaxian Wars_ es un hecho que ocurrió en el pasado, cuando un grupo de _Guardianes_, corrompidos por la sed de poder, crearon ejércitos para poder atacar las galaxias de sus hermanos vecinos quienes no estaban preparados para el combate. Así lograron apropiarse de los territorios, culturas y razas de sus hermanos, esclavizando a cada habitante que exista en la Galaxia conquistada

Los otros _Guardianes_, al ver lo que sus hermanos le hacían a los suyos, decidieron crear sus propios ejércitos para defenderse de aquellos que habían sido corrompidos y los amenazaban, mismos que intentan dominarlos.

Esto ocurre en una esquina del universo, muy alejada de nuestra galaxia la _Vía Láctea_.

-

El _Nintenverse_, una galaxia espiral como la nuestra, es un caso bastante especial. La razón de esto es porque en ese lugar viven la mayoría de lo que la gente en _La Tierra_ llaman personajes de anime, manga, videojuegos y películas, ignorantes de lo que ocurre en el universo y de la cercanía de sus mundos.

El _Nintenverse_ es casi siempre el blanco preferido de varios de los _Guardianes_ malignos, gracias a su extenso tamaño, varias veces más grande que nuestra _Vía Láctea_, con planetas ricos en recursos naturales y vida, que puede ser fácilmente esclavizada.

Para evitar que sea dominada por seres malignos, los _Guardianes_ del _Nintenverse_, _Chaos_ y _Balance_, formaron un grupo elite de guerreros de cada uno de los planetas habitados en la galaxia. A este grupo se le conoce como los _N-Warriors_, los guerreros más fuertes de la galaxia. Gracias a su ayuda, el _Nintenverse_ sigue viviendo en paz durante muchos milenios durante las _Galaxian Wars_.

La última guerra ocurrió hace ya cinco mil años, tiempo de descanso entre cada guerra para preparar a sus mundos nuevamente. La llegada de un joven humano proveniente de _La Tierra_ en la _Vía Láctea_ marcó el inicio de la nueva Guerra Galáctica, una que no se olvidará por milenios.

-

Hace poco más de ocho meses, un extraño evento ocurrió en la _Vía Láctea_. Los habitantes de _La Tierra_ observaron un extraño evento, cuando las estrellas que veían siempre en el cielo ahora eran diferentes. Durante este tiempo, el clima en _La Tierra_ cambió radicalmente, pero sus habitantes pronto se acostumbraron. No sabían que se abrió un portal que conectaba _La Tierra_ de la _Vía Láctea_ con el _Nintenverse_.

Un día, el joven Alan Hernández, que había salido después de un torneo de juego de cartas conocido como _Yu-gi-oh!_, fue transportado a un mundo extraño para él. Conoció a personajes del mismo juego de cartas que jugaba; una _Dark Magician Girl_ conocida como Kristal, un _Dark Magician_ conocido como Duncan y un _Skilled Dark Magician_ llamado Steve. Alan no entendía que ocurría, y más cuando un grupo de monstruos del tipo _Warrior_ los atacó. Entendió aún menos cuando una _Keyblade_ apareció en sus manos y luchó al mismo nivel que los monstruos de duelo. Después de la lucha, los tres hechiceros le contaron su misión a Alan; el reparar los cuatro _Elemental Crystals_ de su mundo, _Shadow Realm_, que fueron creados hace cinco mil años por los antiguos _N-Warriors_ y son los que se encargan de mantener la vida en el planeta.

Los cristales también servían como sello para mantener a dos seres oscuros encerrados: _Void_, un ente que amenazó con destruir todo el mundo hace cinco mil años, y Exus, un hechicero que intentó usar el poder de _Void_ hace trescientos años, pero un grupo de monstruos logró derrotarlo y sellarlo. Pero ahora, Exus esta intentando romper los cuatro cristales, y con ello el sello que lo encierra, además de la fuente de vida que hay en _Shadow Realm_. Con esto en cuenta, Alan se unió a la misión de los tres hechiceros, sabiendo que algo tenía que ver con la _Keyblade_ que apareció en sus manos.

Con el tiempo, los cuatro se volvieron amigos mientras viajaban por el continente _Asgan_, derrotando a cuanto enemigo se les pusiera enfrente. Desafortunadamente, el _Wind Crystal_ fue destruido antes de que Alan se uniera a ellos, así que fueron a buscar el que seguía; el _Water Crystal_, pero fue destruido por uno de los secuaces de Exus, que intentaba destruir los cristales, por lo que emprendieron el viaje hacia otro continente en _Shadow Realm_; _Betán_. Durante el camino, Kristal comenzó a enamorarse de Alan y viceversa.

Al llegar al continente _Betán_, intentan detener a Hades, el mejor y el más fiel soldado de Exus, a que destruyera el _Fire Crystal_. Pero dicho cristal estaba resguardado por Escamut, el legendario _Red Eyes_ que ayudó en la guerra contra Exus hace tres siglos. Aun así, el cristal del fuego fue destruido.

Los héroes siguieron su camino y pronto conocieron a Maya, una _Amazon Archer_ que vivía en la _Amazon's Village_, cerca de donde se encontraba el cuarto y último cristal. Maya se les unió en la lucha contra los guerreros de Exus que intentaban destruir el último cristal.

Pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el ultimo cristal fue destruido, y así, Exus fue liberado. En un acto de sacrificio, Escamut luchó contra el hechicero y sacrificó su vida para permitir que los cinco héroes escaparan con vida.

Debido a un accidente en barco, Steve cayó al agua y llego al reino submarino de _Aquitar_, hogar de varios monstruos marinos. Por un accidente, Steve conoció MUY de cerca a la princesa de ese reino, la chica se llamaba Sapphire, una _Maiden of the Aqua_. Su padre, un _Mobius the Frost Monarch_, era el rey del reino de _Aquitar_. Después de hablar acerca de la misión que el hechicero tenía, Mobius decidió ayudarles. Pero en ese momento, el reino fue atacado por unas extrañas criaturas negras. Durante la conmoción, Sapphire había sido secuestrada, por lo que Mobius, Steve y varios guerreros acuáticos fueron a su rescate. Al rescatarla, se dieron cuenta de que su raptor era Hades, quien buscaba el medallón de Sapphire. Durante la lucha contra el demonio, Alan, Duncan y Maya llegaron para ayudar a Steve, y fue en ese momento en el que Alan descubrió que eran esas criaturas; _Heartless_.

Después de una lucha, todos se dirigieron a la ciudad de los _Spellcasters_; _Spellian Hegcian_.

Ahí, en la ciudad de los hechiceros, conocieron a Raphael, un _Dark Sage_ que detuvo a Exus hace trescientos años y era ahora el líder de los hechiceros. Raphael era el maestro de Duncan, y por consiguiente el maestro de Kristal y Steve. No pudieron hablar mucho, ya que Exus estaba creando un ejército de _Heartless_ para atacar a _Spellian Hegcian_, y después a todo _Shadow Realm_. Los líderes de todos los clanes del planeta se reunieron en la ciudad mágica para prepararse para la guerra contra las fuerzas de Exus, todos menos el clan de los Dragones.

Un grupo de héroes, entre los cuales estaban Alan, Kristal, Steve y Duncan fueron al polo norte, donde estaba situada la ciudad de los dragones; _Dragnarok_, una ciudad creada por humanos hace miles de años, pero que fueron derrotados por los dragones. Ahí, el rey del clan, el _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ los recibió… no con muy buenas intenciones. El grupo intentaba convencerlo para ayudarlos en la guerra contra Exus, pero este no accedió, por lo que decidieron regresar a _Spellian Hegcian_ con las manos vacías.

Al regresar, los sorprendió al ver los que encontraron; los _Heartless_ atacaban la ciudad. Cientos de hechiceros lucharon contra los seres oscuros y caían ante ellos, volviéndose más _Heartless_. Al final, el _Dark Sage_ Raphael los derrotó a todos usando un extraño poder, que era nada más y nada menos que la energía de un _N-Warrior_, un protector de la galaxia. Raphael era un _N-Warrior_ de tiempos antiguos, que había recibido el don de una vida mucho mas larga, gracias a la _Guardiana Balance_, para poder entrenar a los siguientes _N-Warriors_. Se descubrió que Alan y Kristal eran dos de los _N-Warriors_ de la época.

Raphael los llevó a un cuarto especial, el salón de las _Keyblades_, para reclamar el arma de Kristal, la otra arma legendaria, la _Balance_ _Keyblade_. La _Keyblade_ era el arma de un _N-Warrior_ y sirve para abrir y cerrar todo tipo de cerrojo, ya sea físico o mágico. Sin embargo, Kristal no pudo tomar su Keyblade, ya que no estaba lista, por lo que Raphael los llevó a entrenar en unas habitaciones conocidas como las habitaciones del tiempo, que hacían que seis días en el mundo real, sea un año en la habitación.

Pero Exus no permanecía quieto. El hechicero oscuro estaba abriendo un portal para irse a un nuevo mundo, uno que seis días en abrirse. Para detenerlo, los clanes decidieron ir a la isla _Yang_, infestada de _Heartless_, para atacarlo. La batalla entre especies fue dura, pero los clanes, a pesar de su superior poder, iban perdiendo. Justo en ese momento, Alan y Raphael salieron de la habitación del tiempo, con el joven más fuerte que nunca; ahora tenía el poder suficiente para poder luchar a la par con Exus, así que emprendió el viaje hacia la isla oscura.

Horas después, salió Kristal, también con un gran aumento de poder y partió a la isla _Yang_. Alan llegó primero, y comenzó una lucha titánica contra Exus, quien descubrió que también era un _N-Warrior_. Cuando parecía que el hechicero estaba por ganar, el portal se completó, abriendo un camino que conectaba dos mundos. Antes de irse, Alan atacó a Exus y juntos cayeron por el portal, dirigiéndose a otro mundo. Kristal llegó después, justo a tiempo para entrar antes de que el portal se cerrara, también ella dirigiéndose a ese mundo. En _Shadow Realm_, la paz había regresado, Raphael reconstruyó los cuatro cristales, algo que el poder de Exus le impedía hacer, y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Al despertar, Alan se encontraba en un bosque, recostado en el pasto. Al mirar a todos lados, buscando a Exus, pudo ver a Kristal quien lo había seguido. Al inspeccionar los alrededores, se encontraron con una extraña criatura, un ratón naranja de casi un metro de alto y con una cola en forma de trueno. Kristal no lo reconocía, pero Alan si lo había hecho; se trataba de un Raichu, un _Pokemon_, cosa que sorprendió al joven, pero aun así, ambos ayudaron al roedor, aun preguntándose donde estaban.

Esto último ocurrió hace tres días, y ahora todo comenzaba.

Desde la punta de una montaña, Exus miraba al suelo, a donde podía ver un pequeño pueblo, el anillo en su mano señalando a ese lugar, indicando que el otro anillo estaba ahí.

Pronto la oscuridad caerá en ese pacífico pueblo… _Pallet Town_…

**Fin del Prologo 2**


	2. Cap 1: Invasion al Mundo Pokemon

_**Final MiX! **_

25/Ene/09

_**

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La batalla en _Shadow Realm_ ha terminado, pero eso significa que una nueva batalla está por comenzar, una que involucra a varios seres de otros mundos, ya no solo de _Shadow Realm_. Exus había cruzado el _Portón de Espejo_ para ir a otro mundo, el de _Pokemon_ y estaba dispuesto a invadirlo con tal de encontrar el anillo en ese mundo.

_**-Galaxia Nintenverse-**_

_**-Sistema de información de Novaterra-**_

_**-Accesando al sistema de archivos planetarios-**_

_**-Datos encontrados-**_

_**-Información del planeta Tierra 027: Pokearth-**_

Desde hace ya mucho tiempo, la raza humana ha vivido en paz y armonía con otras razas que habitaban su mundo desde los la prehistoria. Los humanos, siendo la raza "dominante" del planeta, decidieron otorgarles un nombre especifico a esas razas, encerrándolas en una sola categoría; _Pokemons_.

Ha habido varias discusiones, disputas e incluso guerras entre ambas razas, humanos y _Pokemon_, debido a la diferencia entre ellos. Sin embargo, luego de incontables guerras a través de los tiempos y la perdida innecesaria de sangre, se dieron cuenta de que eso no los llevaría a ningún lado, por lo que decidieron formar una "tregua".

Dicha tregua ya ha durado cientos de años, y tanto humanos como _Pokemons_ han vivido en paz. Poco a poco, los _Pokemons_ se dieron cuenta de que una unión entre ellos y los humanos, formando un equipo sin igual, incrementarían sus habilidades de combate. Así nacieron los _Pokemon Trainers_.

Estas personas entrenan a sus _Pokemons_ para enfrentarse contra otros entrenadores para saber cual es el mejor. El deseo humano de sobrepasar fronteras y superarse a si mismo y a otros ha llevado a que se creen torneos en todo el globo. Ese mismo deseo se les impregna a sus _Pokemons_, incrementando así sus habilidades y deseos.

Cuando los humanos tuvieron suficientes avances tecnológicos, ellos crearon un dispositivo capaz de atrapar y encerrar a dichos _Pokemons_, estos dispositivos eran llamados _Pokeballs_, tan pequeños que caben en la palma de una mano. Un _Pokemon_ capturado dentro de una _Pokeball_ esta conciente de lo que ocurre en el exterior, a pesar de haber sido reducido de tamaño. Claro, los _Pokemons_ que están encerrados dentro de sus _Pokeball_ tienen la libertad de decidir si quedarse con el entrenador o huir de el.

Gracias a esta regla, los _Legendary_ _Pokemon_, los seres más poderosos de toda la raza _Pokemon_, no vieron la necesidad de intervenir y castigar a los humanos, al ver que los _Pokemons_ y los _Trainers_ forman vínculos de amistad y confianza.

Pero, la ambición humana es grande…

A través del tiempo, han existido organizaciones que han buscado dominar el mundo, atrapando a varios _Pokemons_ y usándolos para sus planes, haciendo sufrir tanto a los _Pokemons_ como a los humanos en si. Ciertos _Pokemons_ _Trainers_ han logrado detener los planes de estas organizaciones y trayendo la paz de nuevo al mundo.

Los humanos y _Pokemons_ que decidieron vivir pacíficamente juntos han hecho grandes avances en la tecnología humana, la medicina, arquitectura, arte, y demás cosas. Las leyendas de humanos y _Pokemons_ se crean con el tiempo.

Esto ha ocurrido desde hace ya varios años, durante la historia del planeta… y aún continúa hoy en día…

_**-**__**Fin del archivo-**_

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _061-Warriors- (__**Soundtrack:**_ _Yu-Gi-Oh!, Opening 4)_

_**Capitulo 1: Invasión al mundo Pokemon.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 027, Pokearth-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Han pasado tres días desde que Kristal y Alan llegaron al mundo _Pokemon_ y han buscado a Exus desde entonces. Sin embargo, no han podido encontrarlo por ningún lado. Tratando de localizarlo, los dos han viajado por toda la región, esperando así poder encontrarlo antes de que haga algo horrible. No sabían que estaba cerca de ellos.

_-__Pallet Town, Kanto-_

_Pallet Town_, un pueblo con una vida tranquila y prospera, donde los humanos y _Pokemon_ vivían en paz. Este pueblo, que ha permanecido así de tranquilo por varios años, estaba por convertirse en un pueblo en ruinas.

Hace una hora, un joven entrenador _Pokemon_ de catorce años, casi quince, Ash Ketchum, un habitante de dicho pueblo, se encontraba en el laboratorio del Profesor Samuel Oak, científico experto relevante a todo lo que tiene que ver con los _Pokemons_. Sin embargo, a pesar de que siempre ha estado emocionado con todo lo referido a las extrañas criaturas, no se ha sentido así en un tiempo.

Hace ocho meses, cierta chica de la región conocida como _Hoenn_ quebró su corazón, algo que él no había experimentado antes. Esto ocurrió al finalizar la _Battle Frontier_, una competencia _Pokemon_.

Para olvidarse de tal suceso, decidió irse a entrenar, junto con sus _Pokemons_, a _Mt. Silver_, una enorme cordillera montañosa que divide las regiones de _Kanto_ y _Johto_ donde se dicen que existen los _Pokemons_ más poderosos. Después de un entrenamiento de seis meses en dichas montañas, había regresado a _Pallet Town_, pero aún no podía olvidarse de tal suceso, de aquel rechazo. No sabía que, en ese día, su vida cambiaria para siempre y empezaría una aventura que ni todos sus viajes _Pokemon_ podrían igualar.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy X)_

A las diez de la mañana, _Pallet Town_ era un pueblo prospero y tranquilo. Pero a la una de la tarde, el mismo pueblo pacifico estaba ahora en medio del caos. El bosque cercano al pueblo ardía en llamas, quemando varias casas cercanas a este. Pensarían que era sólo un incendio que apagarían con bomberos o _Pokemons_ de agua, pero algo o alguien lo habían causado...

_Heartless…_

Los habitantes del pueblo huían de las extrañas criaturas que se acercaban al pueblo, mismas que no eran _Pokemons_, destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso. Capturaban a las personas y criaturas del lugar, quitándoles el corazón, _The Heart_, haciendo que sus cuerpos desaparecieran sin dejar rastro alguno.

Dos jóvenes de alrededor de quince años corrían a través de las calles del pueblo, usando sus _Pokemon_ para eliminar a los _Heartless_ que se les ponían en frente. Estos dos jóvenes eran Ash Ketchum, un _Pokemon_ _Trainer_, y Gary Oak, _Pokemon_ _Investigator_, ambos famosos en la región por sus incontables aventuras en otras regiones. Junto a ellos se encontraban dos criaturas; un ratón amarillo con negro y una especie de felino negro con unos círculos amarillos en su cuerpo. Estas criaturas usaban técnicas para eliminar a los _Heartless_ que se encontraban en su camino, ya que eran mucho más fuertes que ellas, aunque eran superados en número considerablemente.

"¡Pikachu, usa _Thunder_!"

"¡Umbreon, usa tu _Hidden Power_!"

El ratón generó electricidad y lanzó un poderoso rayo a los _Heartless_, mientras que el felino creó esferas negras alrededor de su cuerpo y las lanzó al frente. Los ataques de ambos _Pokemons_ golpearon a un grupo de veinte _Heartless_, quienes desaparecieron al impacto, pero un nuevo grupo tomaba su lugar. Los jóvenes sólo podían mirar mientras sus _Pokemons_ hacían el resto del trabajo, agotándose a cada segundo.

La batalla era interminable. Durante casi una hora, Ash y Gary estaban usando a todos los _Pokemons_ que tenían, pero, al ver que se debilitaban ante la gran cantidad de _Heartless_, tuvieron que luchar mejor por turnos, dejando de los demás descansaran un poco. Pero no podían con la cantidad de seres oscuros, y tanto Pikachu como Umbreon estaban agotados, siendo ellos los últimos que aún tenían energía para moverse.

"¿Qué haremos Gary?" preguntó Ash, el joven de gorra roja. "Estas cosas son demasiadas, nuestros _Pokemons_ están muy débiles, no podemos seguir luchando."

"¿Quiénes serán estas criaturas?" preguntó el otro chico. "No son ninguna clase de _Pokemon_ conocido, ¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí?"

En eso, las criaturas lograron verlos y se abalanzaron hacia ellos, alertando tanto a humanos como _Pokemons_.

"¡Corre, Ash!"

Sin más que hacer, ambos jóvenes corrían por las calles del pueblo para escapar de los _Heartless_ que los perseguían; Ash cargando a Pikachu y Gary introduciendo a Umbreon a su _Pokeball_. Los dos corrieron por muchas calles sin saber a donde ir, hasta que a Gary se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Ash, vayamos a casa de mi abuelo!¡Él debe tener _Pokemons_ saludables que nos ayuden!" Exclamó Gary Oak, quien era el nieto del profesor Oak.

"¡Tienes razón, vamos!" respondió el otro chico, cambiando de dirección para ir ahora al laboratorio.

Los dos muchachos siguieron corriendo por las calles del pueblo, acercándose a su destino. Pero al voltear en una esquina, vieron a lo lejos, situado en la cima de una pequeña colina, como el laboratorio era tomado por los _Heartless_.

"¡oh no!¡El laboratorio!" Exclamó Ash, viendo como el lugar de alguien importante para él comenzaba a arder en llamas.

"¡Este no es el momento para deprimirse, Ash!" Exclamó el joven científico. "Vamos a tu casa. Como está del otro lado del pueblo, es probable que aún esté en pié."

"¿Qué hay del profesor?"

"Descuida, el abuelo sabe cuidarse bien, además, Tracey está con él. Seguro que evacuaron antes de la invasión."

"De acuerdo, vayamos a mi casa. Debo ir a ver si mi madre está bien."

Los dos se dirigen a la casa de Ash, esperando encontrarla aún de pie. Para alivio de los dos, ven que está aún ahí… pero varios _Heartless_ se aproximan a ella. La dueña del hogar, Delia Ketchum, la madre de Ash, se encontraba afuera de la casa, viendo como su _Pokemon_, Mr. Mime, usa su barrera psíquica para detener a los _Heartless_. Al verlos pelear, los dos jóvenes invocaron más de sus _Pokemons_ sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¡Torkoal, Corphish!¡Yo los elijo!" Exclamó Ash, lanzando dos _Pokeballs_ al aire, lo mismo que Gary.

"¡Vayan!¡NidoQueen, Electivire!"

Los _Pokemons_ de los dos jóvenes salieron de sus _Pokeballs_, listos para la batalla que estaba al frente.

"¡Ataquen!" Exclamaron los dos muchachos, haciendo que sus _Pokemons_ se lanzaran contra los _Heartless_ y eliminaran a varios que se encontraban justo frente a la casa de Ash. Una vez destruidos, Ash y Gary corren hacia la casa, donde Delia abraza a su hijo con fuerza.

"¡Ash, que bueno que estas bien!" Exclamaba Delia con felicidad al verlo sano y salvo.

"Si mama, yo también estoy feliz de que lo estés." Respondía el joven también feliz, mientras su fiel Pikachu saltaba a su cabeza.

"¡Pika pi!"

"Uh, Ash..." Empezó Gary con algo de nerviosismo. "Lamento tener que arruinar esta reunión, pero mira hacia allá."

El joven de gorra roja miró a donde su amigo apuntaba y abrió sus ojos enormemente. Al mirar hacia una calle, pudo ver como cientos de _Heartless_ se acercaban a la casa, destruyendo todas las demás a su paso. Los dos entrenadores se prepararon para el combate, listos con sus demás _Pokeballs_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon, Movie 4_)

En eso, una camioneta se detuvo violentamente frente a la casa de Ash. De ella salieron dos personas; un hombre adulto y un joven un poco más grande que Ash. Estos eran el profesor Oak y Tracey, quienes salieron con un saco lleno.

"¡Profesor!" exclamó Ash con alegría. "Que bueno que está bien."

"Como saben, hombre prevenido, vale por dos." Respondió Oak alegremente.

"Lo que el profesor trata de decir es que nos escapamos por un túnel que hay debajo del laboratorio." Comentó Tracey. "Tomamos a todos los _Pokemon_ que habían en el Laboratorio antes de salir."

"Bien pensado, abuelo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible." Comentó el nieto del famoso investigador, también con alegría.

"Ash, Gary, aquí están los _Pokemon_ que les he estado cuidando, úsenlos y eliminen a esas cosas." Decía Oak, dándoles todas las _Pokeballs_ que tenía.

"¡Excelente!¿Listo, Gary?"

"¡Listo, Ash!"

"¡Salgan todos!"

Los dos muchachos lanzaron sus _Pokeballs_ al aire, invocando a casi todos los _Pokemon_ que han atrapado en sus viajes, dispuestos a pelear una vez más.

"¡Escuchen todos!" exclamó Gary Oak. "¡Defiendan este hogar! ¡Pero tengan cuidado! No se confíen de esas cosas."

Todos los _Pokemon_ asienten, sintiendo la peligrosidad de los _Heartless_, quienes se lanzaron a ellos.

"¡Ataquen todos!"

El grupo de _Pokemons_ salen al encuentro de los _Heartless_ y comienza la lucha de especies. Debido a que los _Pokemon_ son más fuertes que los _Heartless_, estos últimos eran eliminados con mucha facilidad, con sólo uno o dos golpes por parte de ellos. La lucha sólo duró algunos minutos, con las criaturas negras casi a la merced de las locales.

"¡Vamos, pueden hacerlo!" exclamó Tracey. "Ustedes son los mejores entrenadores de este pueblo y de los mejores del mundo."

"Ya los han dominado, ¡sigan así chicos!" exclamó el prof Oak al ver a los enemigos casi derrotados.

"¡El ataque final!¿Listo, Ash?"

"Listo, Gary."

"¡Ataquen!" gritan ambos, a punto de derrotar a los _Heartless_.

Pero, cuando los _Pokemon_ iban a lanzarse al ataque, una esfera oscura cayó del cielo frente a ellos, provocando una explosión que los mandó al suelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, luego de recuperarse de la explosión, Ash y Gary pudieron observar como un sujeto alto, cabello largo y negro, y vistiendo un traje de hechicero, bajaba del cielo. Miró a sus alrededores, viendo en especial a la casa que estaba en el lugar.

"Así que este es el lugar." Comentó el sujeto. "Si, puedo sentirlo, está en este lugar. He estado buscándolo los últimos días."

Ash, al ver al extraño, se acercó tambaleante a él, mirándolo desafiantemente.

"¡Oye!¿Quién eres tú?¿Son tuyas esas criaturas?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_, al ver que los _Heartless_ se calmaron cuando llego el sujeto.

"Mocoso insolente, no mereces saber mi nombre." Expresó el extraño, alzando su puño al cielo. "Pero te lo diré, para que sepas quien será tu nuevo amo. Mi nombre es Exus, futuro soberano de toda la galaxia, incluyendo este diminuto planeta. Arrodíllate ante mi o serás eliminado."

"Que ridículo." Expresó Gary, no sabiendo en lo que se metía, acercándose al sujeto. "Mira amigo, la noche de brujas ya pasó, ¿Por qué mejor no te vas y tendré piedad de ti?"

"Hehe, ¿piedad de mi? No sabes con quien hablas... ¡Largo de aquí, mocoso!"

Exus levantó su mano derecha hacia Gary Oak y creó una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a una de las paredes de madera de una casa aledaña, atravesándola y dejándolo inconsciente. Ash observaba como su amigo cae desmayado, completamente sorprendido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _053-A formidable enemy appears- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon, Japanese Soundtrack_)

"¡Gary!" Exclamó el joven, antes de ver con enfado al hechicero. "¡No te lo perdonaré!¡Pikachu!¡_Thunderbolt_!"

El roedor eléctrico liberó un poderoso ataque, que viajó por el aire y golpea a Exus con fuerza. Ash y Pikachu se quedan sorprendidos al ver que el hechicero, sujetando la electricidad con su mano derecha, ni siquiera inmutándose ante el ataque eléctrico… más bien, comienza a reírse.

"¿Qué tratas de hacer?¿Darme un masaje eléctrico? no me haces ni cosquillas con un voltaje tan debil." Expresó el hechicero, disipando la electricidad de su mano.

Ash comienza a pensar en algo, mientras Pikachu deja de utilizar sus ataques eléctricos al ver que es inútil. El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ observa a todos sus _Pokemon_ que estaban en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, entre ellos estaban; Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Muk, Snorlax, Tauros, Bayleaf, Cindaquil, Totodile, Noctowl, Heracross, Phanpy, Septile, Torkoal, Corphish, Seallow, Aipom y un Glailie. Todos ellos han sido sus acompañantes durante sus viajes por las diferentes regiones de su mundo y tenía completa confianza en ellos.

"¡Muy bien todos! Quiero que lo ataquen con todo lo que tengan, ¿Listos?" Preguntó Ash, mientras todos sus _Pokemon_ asienten y se preparan para atacar. "¡Ahora!"

Todas las criaturas lanzan sus ataques más poderosos en contra de Exus, quien sólo sonríe.

"La cantidad de técnicas que hay en este mundo es admirable…" comentó el hechicero. "Pero aun así son muy débiles, contra alguien que utiliza el poder de un _Zodiacal Ring_."

El hechicero coloca sus brazos cruzados frente a él y empieza a emitir un aura morada. Los ataques se acercan a él y... lo pasan.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Ash, sorprendido al ver como todos los ataques de los _Pokemon_ estaban rodeando a Exus sin hacerle el menor rasguño, como los planetas giran alrededor del sol. "No puede ser…"

"Sus trucos no tienen ningún efecto en mi." Comentó el hechicero oscuro en burla. "Ahora serán golpeados ¡Por sus mismos trucos!"

Haciendo sus brazos hacia el frente, Exus lanza los ataques de regreso hacia los _Pokemons_, quienes no se esperaban semejante reacción y los recibieron con el doble de fuerza, haciendo que cayeran desmayados. Ash miraba como sus amigos caían uno a uno, no creyendo lo que veía. Volteó para ver a Exus, pero este ya no estaba en el lugar. Iba a preguntar donde estaba, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla izquierda, uno que lo mando al suelo. Trató de levantarse, pero el golpe lo debilitó demasiado, además de hacer que escupiera sangre. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio a Exus con un puño hacia un lado, levantando sólo el dedo índice, que fue el que usó para golpear a Ash en el rostro.

"Estúpidos humanos, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes. Sólo vengo por algo que quiero."

Exus comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de Ash. Delia, Oak y Tracey habían ido a ayudar a Gary, por lo cual no estaban en el frente. El hechicero voló la puerta con su poder mágico e ingresó al interior, buscando algo con la vista. Entonces lo encontró; en la repisa, a lado de unas fotografías, estaba lo que venia a buscar; _Cancer Zodiacal Ring._

"Que fácil me lo han puesto."

Usando su poder psíquico, Exus atrajo el anillo a su dedo y se lo colocó. El anillo brilló de color rojo, dándole a Exus más poderes. Con el objeto en sus manos, el hechicero salió de la casa, ya sin ninguna razón para estar ahí. Ash vio el anillo que tenia y decidió enfrentarlo.

"¡Regrésame ese anillo!¡Es el último recuerdo de mi padre!" exclamó el muchacho valerosamente.

"Oh, pobre de ti." Expresó Exus. "Lo siento pero este anillo ahora es mío, lo necesito para mis planes. Como ando de buenas te dejaré vivir."

"¡Cállate!"

"Eres un bocón, chico. Pensaba dejarte vivir porque tienes agallas para ser un humano, pero ahora no dudaré en eliminarte."

Con su poder mental, Exus lanza a Ash hacia un lado, cayendo pesadamente sobre el piso. El joven nuevamente comenzó a escupir algo de sangre debido al golpe mental que recibió, uno que era como el golpe más fuerte que haya sentido. Cuando miró hacia el frente, vio una esfera de energía morada en la mano derecha de Exus, apuntándole a el. Se quedó paralizado.

'_E-este es mi fin.'_ Piensa Ash _'No pude completar mi sueño de ser un Pokemon Master, ya hora voy a morir a manos de este sujeto... Es todo. Adiós mamá, profesor, Gary, Tracey, Brock, Misty, Pikachu, Bianca, Latias, Max... __May__.'_

"¡Muere mocoso!"

La esfera de energía morada sale de la mano de Exus a gran velocidad en dirección a Ash, quien cierra los ojos debido al terror y la impotencia para cambiar su destino. Sus amigos que están viendo lo ocurrido gritan su nombre, al igual que sus _Pokemons_. Nada podría salvarlo ahora.

'_May, lo siento mucho...'_

'No es momento de darte por vencido, Ash Ketchum.'

'_¿Qué?'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _046-Juudai's Theme (_**Soundtrack:**_ Yu-Gi-Oh! __GX!)_

De pronto, un sujeto misterioso, blandiendo una espada, aparece frente a Ash y bloquea la bola de energía morada, lanzándola hacia un grupo de _Heartless_ con su arma. Esto ocasionó que se levantara una nube de polvo que impidió a Exus ver al misterioso sujeto. Sin embargo, al disiparse el polvo, el hechicero puede ver al recién llegado; un joven con un chaleco azul, camisa blanca debajo, pantalones negros y una gorra gris en la cabeza. Al mirar el arma pudo saber quien era.

"¡Eres tú!" exclamó el ser oscuro.

"He, te dije que te seguiría a donde sea con tal de evitar que llevaras a cabo tus planes, Exus." dice Alan, llevando la _Chaos Keyblade_ de su mano derecha a su hombro.

"Así que me seguiste hasta aquí… bueno, creo que podré eliminarte aquí, ahora que estas solo." "¿Quién dijo que estaba solo?"

Exus voltea hacia atrás y ve a una chica con la misma ropa que Alan, cruzada de brazos. Se trataba de Kristal, quien llevaba su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha.

"Tu eres esa _Dark Magician Girl_." Empezó Exus. "¿Tu también eres una _N-Warrior_?"

"¿Tu que crees?" respondió la mujer. "Y debo decirte que tengo el mismo poder que Alan. No podrás vencernos a los dos."

"Corrección, tres..."

Antes de que Exus pudiera voltear, tuvo que saltar para evitar un ataque eléctrico que provenía de su derecha. Al regresar al suelo y mirar en dirección a donde venia ese relámpago, pudo ver sobre unas cajas a un ratón naranja de un metro de alto, ojos azules y una cola en forma de trueno. Se trataba de un _Pokemon_; Raichu, la forma evolucionada de Pikachu. Pero había algo que era diferente en ese Raichu...

"¡Seremos tres los que lucharemos contra ti!"

Ash se sorprendió. Ese Raichu era más grande que el Raichu promedio, tenia ojos azules en lugar de negros y... ¿podía hablar?

Exus se vio en dificultades. Luchar contra uno era una cosa, pero luchar contra dos y una rata eléctrica era algo más peligroso. Incluso él sabía que no saldría ileso de una pelea así, en especial porque el poder de Alan era casi igual al suyo, ya con Kristal, quien tiene casi el poder del joven, sería mucho. No sabía que tan fuerte era la criatura conocida como Raichu, pero por el ataque eléctrico que lanzó hace un momento, debía ser más fuerte que la rata amarilla del chico.

"He, veo que estoy en desventaja." Comentó el hechicero. "Me iré, pero no sin antes dejarles un recuerdo."

De pronto, el _Spellcaster_ desaparece de la vista de todos, sorprendiendo a muchos.

"Ese maldito usó alguna técnica de tele transportación para huir." comentó Alan con enfado.

"Ya se... quien sabe a donde se haya ido." respondió Kristal, suspirando al ver que su enemigo había escapado.

"Oigan..."

Los dos jóvenes voltean a ver a Ash, que los miraba con desconfianza. Alan lo reconoció de inmediato y se asombró al verlo.

'_¿Ash Ketchum?¿Pero como…?'_ pensó Alan confundido.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Amigos de ese sujeto?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con desconfianza.

"¿Amigos? Claro que no, nosotros venimos a detenerlo. Ese sujeto es una amenaza para la galaxia."

"¿Galaxia?¿De que hablan?"

"Quizás debamos explicarles..." dice Kristal. Raichu sólo bajó y se colocó entre ambos "¿Por donde empiezo?"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_-Mt Silver, Johto-_

En la frontera que separa las regiones de _Johto_ y _Kanto_, existe una montaña llamada _Mt Silver_, donde _Pokemons_ poderosos habitaban. Pronto ellos dejarían de existir.

Sobrevolando la montaña, Exus observa hacia todos lados, mirando las ciudades de ambas regiones, hasta donde sus ojos podían observar.

"Aquí esta mi regalo, _N-Warriors_." dijo Exus, juntando una gran cantidad de energía en sus manos, generadas por los anillos en su mano derecha.

* * *

_-Pallet Town-_

Kristal y Alan comenzaron a sentir como el aura de Exus se incrementaba considerablemente, mirando con asombro a la cúspide de la enorme montaña.

"¡Oh no!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris. "¡Ash, llama a los sobrevivientes del pueblo, que se reúnan aquí!"

"¿uh?¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" pregunta el joven confundido.

"Te lo explico luego, ¡VE!"

"¡Si!"

Unos minutos después, Ash reunió a todos los sobrevivientes enfrente de su casa.

"¿Qué va a pasar?" pregunó Ash.

"Exus va a destruir la región de _Kanto_." Respondió Alan.

"¡¿Que?!"

* * *

_-Mt Silver-_

La energía se había reunido. Exus lanzó un rayo hacia la punta de la montaña que serviría de mira con una mano.

"Esto es una muestra de mi poder." comentó el hechicero con malicia. "_¡CHAOS METEOR!_"

Exus extendió su otra mano hacia delante, la mano que tenia la gran esfera de energía. Dicha esfera fue lanzada hacia la punta del _Mt Silver_. Cuando la esfera choco contra la cúspide, una gran explosión en forma de esfera de energía engulló la enorme montaña, aniquilando toda la vida cercana a el. Los pueblos en la base de la montaña fueron arrasados en segundos. La explosión empezó a expandirse para comenzar a engullir a todo _Johto_ y _Kanto_. Exus miraba mientras la explosión crecía.

"Y así terminarán todos los que se revelen contra mi… ¡Que todos sepan que el reinado de Exus ha comenzado!"

**Fin del Capitulo 1

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ese miserable de Exus, quiere destruirnos a todos con esa explosión. ¡No lo permitiremos!¡Elévate al máximo, mi aura! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**La destrucción de las regiones Kanto y Johto.**_

Uh oh...

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**Soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier)_


	3. Cap 2: La destrucción de Kanto y Johto

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09**_

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 051-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Opening 4)_

_**Capitulo 2: La destrucción de las regiones Kanto y Johto**_

Sobre la atmosfera del planeta _Pokearth_, un trasbordador espacial se encontraba sobrevolando sobre lo que es el continente de _Kanto_-_Johto_, haciendo sus experimentos en el espacio. De repente, los instrumentos comenzaron a fallar durante unos segundos, confundiendo a los tripulantes hasta que finalmente regresaron a la normalidad. Tres astronautas se encontraban investigando la razón que provocó que todos los sistemas fallaran y regresaran a la normalidad en segundos. Pero entonces, uno de ellos, que estaba mirando por la ventana, divisó algo extraño.

"¡Oigan, vengan a ver esto!"

Los demás astronautas observaron por la ventana para ver que era. Pudieron observar como una gran esfera de luz se expandía por todo el continente de _Kanto_/_Johto_. Las nubes cercanas a la esfera desaparecían rápidamente.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?"

"No lo se, pero proviene del _Mt Silver_."

"¿Habrá caído un meteoro?"

"No lo se, pero esa explosión se va haciendo más y más grande. Si sigue así, engullirá todo el continente."

"Hay que grabar esto…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy X)_

_-Pallet Town-_

Los vientos comenzaban a aumentar rápidamente, mandando a volar pequeños trozos de madera. Todos los habitantes que aún estaban vivos se encontraban reunidos en un sólo punto, junto con Alan, Kristal y Raichu. Alan se volteó a un lado para mirar a Ash.

"¿Cuántos _Pokemon_ psíquicos hay concientes?" preguntó el joven.

"Sólo hay uno, y es Mr. Mime." responde Ash rápidamente

"Pues dile que haga una barrera alrededor de ustedes para protegerse."

"¿De que?"

"De eso."

Alan señaló hacia el frente para que Ash pudiera ver lo que ocurría. El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ pudo observar como una gran esfera había engullido por completo el _Mt Silver_ e iba creciendo cada vez más, casi alcanzando el pueblo.

"E-esta bien." Decía el entrenador con miedo.

"Kristal, tu también crea un escudo lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a todos." comenta Alan a su compañera, quien responde afirmativamente. "Ash, que Mr. Mime fortalezca el escudo de Kristal, y todos júntense lo más que puedan en el centro."

"D-De acuerdo…"

Kristal sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y miró al frente.

"_¡HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER!_"

En el suelo se formó un circulo con varias letras no reconocidas a su alrededor. Era el _Spellcasters Circle_, uno que comenzó a crecer de tamaño hasta alcanzar casi los treinta metros de diámetro. Mr. Mime hizo lo que se le pidió, y usó su poder psíquico para fortalecer el escudo mágico. Para sorpresa de la chica, Alan se colocó al frente de ellos, justo fuera del escudo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer, Alan?" pregunta Kristal con confusión.

"El escudo no soportará el impacto de la explosión." Respondió él. "Así que debo hacer lo posible por amortiguar el impacto. Le lanzaré uno de mis poderes para amortiguar la explosión."

"¿Estás seguro de que funcionará?"

"No, pero no me queda nada más. Si no lo hago, todos moriremos ya que no soportarán."

"Ya veo..." Dice Kristal, mirando al frente. "¡Aquí viene!"

"¡Todos cúbranse!"

Los pocos habitantes que sobrevivieron y los _Pokemon_ se juntaron lo más que pudieron. La explosión había alcanzado el bosque que estaba cerca al pueblo y lanzaba los árboles por el aire, haciendo que chocaran con las casas que estaban más adelante, mientras otros eran simplemente barridos por la fuerza de la explosión. Alan colocó ambas manos a un costado y comenzó a reunir energía.

La explosión había llegado al pueblo. Las casas cercanas fueron hechas pedazos por la fuerza de la explosión. Mientras, una esfera de energía azul se reunió en las manos de Alan, empezando a emitir pequeños rayos azules.

La explosión estaba a unos cuantos metros. Los habitantes que estaban dentro del escudo cerraron los ojos temiendo lo peor, excepto Ash quien, sorprendido y emocionado, quería ver lo que iba a ocurrir. La esfera de energía en las manos de Alan alcanzó un gran tamaño, mostrando que estaba lista. El joven extendió sus manos hacia el frente, liberando el poder.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

El gran cilindro de energía que es el _Shinkou Hadouken_ chocó con el frente de la explosión, deteniéndola un poco. Aún así, esta los engulló, así como todo el pueblo.

* * *

Los habitantes de _New Bark Town_, un pueblo en la región de _Johto_, apenas y lograron resguardarse en refugios especiales anti-bombas justo antes de que la explosión llegara al pueblo. Las casas, árboles, autos, todo era arrasado por la gran esfera de energía. En las grandes ciudades de _Johto_ y _Kanto_, el pánico fue inmenso. Miles de personas trataban de huir de las ciudades de _Celadon_ y _GoldenRod_, pero no lograron evacuar a tiempo. La explosión llegó a las ciudades y las arrasó por completo, destruyendo casas, edificios, mandando autos, árboles, incluso personas y _Pokemons_ por los aires, sólo para encontrar su fin. La explosión seguía creciendo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ash Ketchum abrió los ojos luego de que un gran destello provocó que tuviera que cerrarlos. Pensó que todo había acabado cuando vio ese destello, pero, cuando los abrió, se sorprendió mucho al ver lo que tenía en frente. La gran explosión estaba pasando justo por encima de ellos, gracias al escudo, que esa chica llamada Kristal y Mr. Mime, estaban haciendo. Cuando miró hacia el frente, pudo ver al llamado Alan quien estaba soltando una gran cantidad de energía en forma de cilindro, que había chocado con el frente de la explosión, haciendo que esta pasara por encima, chocando con el escudo y rechazándola.

Ash sintió que su cabello no se movía. Al parecer el escudo de fuerza estaba bloqueando el fuerte aire que se debería sentir. Su madre, Delia Ketchum estaba detrás de él, mirando también lo ocurrido. Todos en el pueblo estaban sorprendidos.

Pero entonces, todos entraron en pánico al ver que el escudo de energía comenzaba a destellar, indicando que estaba por caer. La llamada Kristal estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por mantener el escudo mágico levantado. Alan estaba igual, o a lo mejor peor, ya que estaba recibiendo la explosión de lleno. La energía que lanzaba estaba siendo rechazada por la explosión y poco a poco esta iba avanzando hacia ellos. Mr. Mime usó todo su poder, pero no fue suficiente y se agotó ya después de un tiempo, desmayándose sobre Delia, dejando a Kristal sola con el escudo.

"¡A-Alan!¡Ya n-no puedo m-más!" exclamaba la hechicera, llegando a su límite.

"¡Vamos!¡Haz un esfuerzo!" exclamó el joven "¡Si no lo hacemos, todos aquí morirán, incluyéndonos!"

"¡No!¡Ya no puedo!"

Entonces, Kristal se agotó su energía agotada por completo, cancelando el escudo mágico que se desvaneció. Inmediatamente, todos los habitantes y _Pokemons_ sintieron la fuerza de la explosión. Ahora sólo quedaba Alan, quien amortiguaba un poco el frente de la explosión con su energía, pero él mismo estaba por darse por vencido. La fuerza de la explosión estaba haciendo que Alan retrocediera un poco, creando un surco en la tierra. Todos los habitantes y los _Pokemons_ cerraron los ojos esperando lo peor, a excepción de Ash.

-

Las fuerzas se le iban, estaba por desfallecer. La explosión era intensa, tanto que Alan estaba por rendirse.

'_¡No puedo rendirme ahora!'_ pensó el joven mientras era empujado hacia atrás. _'¡Demonios!¡Por favor Chaos Keyblade!¡Ayúdame a despertar mi poder, aquel que usé con Exus!¡Si yo aún tengo ese poder, déjame usarlo!¡Por favor!'_

Cuando estaba por rendirse, algo ocurrió. La _Chaos Keyblade_, que en ese momento era un llavero en su cinturón, comenzó a brillar. Al mismo tiempo, el símbolo dorado en su frente brilló, su cabello se elevó por encima de su cabeza y se volvió dorado, al igual que sus ojos y cejas, mientras que su piel se volvió más clara y un aura dorada comenzó a rodearlo.

Ash, que era el único con los ojos abiertos, pudo observar la transformación de Alan antes de que este expulsara más energía y creara una gran luz que hiciera que cerrara sus ojos.

Después, todo se volvió negro…

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Trigger)_

Ash abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los rostros de su madre y Pikachu. Delia lo abrazó fuertemente al ver que se despertó.

"¡Ash!¡Que bueno que estas bien!" exclamaba Delia con felicidad.

"Mamá... ¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el joven entrenador.

"Estamos vivos."

Al voltear hacia atrás, Ash puede ver a Gary, quien estaba sentado en una roca.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó Ash.

"Si, ya estoy bien. Algo así no me puede mantener abajo por mucho tiempo." Respondió Gary con cierta arrogancia.

"Claro…"

Ash entonces voltea a ver a su alrededor. Lo único que puede ver son rocas, pedazos de madera y tierra. Frente a ellos se encontraba un enorme cráter, uno que media varios kilómetros de diámetro. Ash se levanta y camina hacia donde Alan y Kristal estaban.

"¿D-donde estamos?"

Alan entonces lo mira a los ojos y luego voltea a ver al cráter que se encontraba a unos cinco kilómetros.

"Esto es todo lo que queda de Pallet Town..."

* * *

La explosión fue inmensa. Todas las ciudades importantes habían sido arrasadas.

En _Kanto_, las ciudades destruidas por completo fueron: _Pallet Town_, _Cerulean City_, _Pewter City_, _Celadon City_, _Viridian City_, mientras que _Cinnibar Island_, _Saffon City_, _Fuchsia City_ y _Vermilion City_ se encontraban en ruinas. Solo _Lavender__ Town_ no recibió mucho daño.

En _Johto_, las ciudades destruidas fueron _New Bark Town_, _Cherrygrove City_, _Blackthorn_, _Mahogany_ y _Ecruteak_. _Azalea Town_, _GoldenRod City_ y _Olvine City_ estaban en ruinas. Solo _Ciannwood Island_ no recibió mucho daño.

La gran explosión se llego a sentir incluso en la región _Hoenn_, donde cientos de ventanas se rompieron, mas no hubo daños a estructuras.

Aún así, la explosión sólo destruyó la superficie. La gente que logró resguardarse bajo tierra logró sobrevivir. El pánico crecía más en las ciudades que estaban en ruinas. Cientos de edificios derrumbados, gente atrapada y herida, sin agua, fugas de gas e incendios, todo era un caos en esas ciudades.

Sobrevolando por encima de las nubes, Exus contemplaba su trabajo.

"Si, esto sólo fue una muestra de mi poder. Cuando obtenga los doce anillos y libere a _Void_, ¡toda la galaxia se inclinará ante mi!"

Alzando su puño al cielo y activando el poder de ambos anillos, Exus logró abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ que lo llevaría a un nuevo mundo, sin saber que una criatura, el _Pokemon_ psíquico más poderoso del mundo, lo observaba desde el centro del cráter.

* * *

"Probablemente la mayor parte de las regiones de _Kanto_ y _Johto_ fue arrasada por la explosión." Comentó Alan. "Como podrán ver, este enemigo nuestro, Exus, es capaz de hacer lo que sea por conseguir los doce _Zodiacal Rings_, liberando a Void y reinar esta galaxia con puño de hierro."

Alan les había explicado acerca de Exus a Ash, Gary, Tracey, Oak y Delia. Ellos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, ¿humanos y monstruos de otro mundo? Era algo que no creían.

"Lamentamos no poder haber evitado que Exus destruyera las regiones, pero juramos que no volverá a ocurrir." dice Alan seriamente.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de él." Comentó Kristal. "Disculpen. Nos vemos luego."

Cuando los tres, Alan Kristal y Raichu comenzaron a caminar, Ash los detuvo.

"Yo quiero ir con ustedes." Expresó él, haciendo que los tres lo voltearan a ver.

"¿Estas loco?" preguntó Raichu. "Exus tiene un poder inimaginable para ustedes. Ya viste lo que le hizo a los ataques de tus _Pokemon_. No les hizo ni un rasguño. Mejor quédate."

"Tu eres un _Pokemon_ y vas con ellos. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno... yo..."

"¡Yo quiero ir con ustedes, no aceptaré un 'no' como respuesta!"

"¡Yo no lo permitiré!"

Ash voltea a ver a su madre, quien fue la que exclamó.

"¿Mamá?"

"No puedo permitir que tu arriesgues tu vida en algo que no te incumbe." Expresó la mujer. "Los viajes _Pokemon_ son una cosa, pero un viaje por la galaxia, donde hay seres más fuertes que los _Pokemon_, mundos desconocidos, un lunático capas de destruir las dos regiones de este continente y sin poder comunicarme contigo. Es algo que NO puedo permitir."

"Pero mamá... debo ir..."

"¿Por qué Ash?¿Por qué tu?¿Por qué no alguien mas?"

"Porque... es mi destino..."

Todos quedaron callados ante la respuesta de Ash.

"Yo soy _'el elegido'_, _Lugia_ me lo dijo cuando salvé al mundo en la lucha contra los titanes _Articuno_, _Zapdos_ y _Moltres_. El elegido es capaz de superar cualquier prueba y es el encargado de salvar al mundo cuando este esté en peligro..."

Alan se le queda mirando, haciendo una mueca de desconfianza.

'_Creo que lo del elegido se le subió a la cabeza...'_

"Además." Continuó Ash. "...por alguna razón, siento que es mi deber el ir con ellos... Así que, mamá, iré, aunque tu me lo niegues, aunque me desheredes, aunque me odies, yo iré."

La decisión de Ash era firme, se podía ver en sus ojos. Los que lo conocían, sabían que cuando él tenía esa mirada, nada ni nadie podía cambiarlo de parecer. Luego de pensarlo y al ver que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer, su madre se acerco a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Yo nunca te odiaré ni te desheredaré. Tu para mi eres mi vida, sin ti, yo no sabría que hacer. Pero sé que es tu destino el cruzar por un camino peligroso, y sé que esto es parte de ese camino. No te detendré, puedes irte, sólo prométeme que estarás bien..."

"Si madre... lo prometo..."

"También prométeme que te cambiaras la ropa interior todos los días..."

Ash se da contra el suelo y sonríe nerviosamente.

"Si mamá, lo haré, hehehe..."

Kristal se acerca a Alan para susurrarle algo.

"Oye, ¿A que se refieren con eso de que es _'el elegido'_?"

"Larga historia hecha corta, Ash es una especie de héroe o salvador de este planeta debido a una antigua leyenda que existe en este mundo."

"oh..."

"Ash, si vas a irte quiero que tengas esto." Dice el Prof Oak, dándole un pequeño aparato a Ash.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Es un mini _PokeComputer_. Te permitirá cambiar _Pokemons_ conmigo no importa donde estés. También te permitirá el comunicarte con nosotros no importando donde."

"¿Y funciona aunque este en otros planetas?" Pregunta Ash, siendo un poco desconfiado.

"No lo sé, en teoría debería de funcionar."

"¿Cómo pudo hacer esto?"

"Hace varios meses estaba colgando un espejo en el baño y me caí, golpeándome en la cabeza con el lavabo. Cuando desperté, se me vino la idea de este _PokeCom_."

"¿Por qué me suena a '_Volver al Futuro_?'" dice Ash

"No lo sé..."

"Espera..." empezó Alan. "¿Ustedes conocen las películas de _Volver al Futuro_?"

"Si, la vi, varias veces y las tres películas, ¿Por qué?" preguntó Ash confundido.

"Por nada…" reía el muchacho nerviosamente, pero en realidad estaba pensando algo. _'¿Cómo rayos Ash pudo ver una película de mi mundo?¿Será acaso de que aquí también pueden ver los animes de otros mundos? Mejor lo pienso luego.'_

"Bueno, chico, si quieres venir, mejor prepárate." Dice Raichu.

"Espera, debo saber si mis amigos en las otras ciudades están bien." Respondió Ash.

"Si lo están." expresó Tracey. "Hace unos minutos hablé con Brock y Misty por medio de comunicación por satélite. Dicen que lograron resguardarse a tiempo y que ahora están bien, aunque todo alrededor está destruido."

"Que alivio..."

"¿Y bien?¿Listo?" preguntó Raichu.

"No espera, debo ir a preparar mi mochila."

"Pero si tu casa fue destruida." comentó Kristal.

"Bueno... entonces espera a que cheque lo que hay en mi mochila..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Chrono's Theme- (Soundtrack: Chrono Trigger)_

Rato después, Ash ya tenía su mochila lista, con lo poco que le quedaba, y estaba listo para irse, con Pikachu en su hombro. Antes de irse, el entrenador le entregó todas las _Pokeballs_ que tenia al Profesor Oak.

"Cuide a mis _Pokemons_, los llamaré si los necesito." decía Ash al científico.

"Claro Ash, cuídate." dice Oak.

"Por supuesto." Comentó el joven, ahora encarando a los _Keyblade Wielders. _"Muy bien, estoy listo."

"Bien, ahora prepárate." Dice Kristal a Alan

Alan invoca a su _Keyblade_ y la empieza a girar, luego la levanta hacia el frente apuntando con ella al horizonte.

"_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Frente a ellos, un portal, parecido a un túnel con espejos a sus orillas, se abre en medio de la nada, mostrando la imagen de un nuevo mundo. Ash se voltea a ver a sus amigos.

"Bueno Ash, que tengas suerte." dice Tracey.

"Infórmanos de cómo te va." comenta Oak.

"No olvides el llamar." expresa la madre del joven.

"Iría yo, pero alguien debe cuidar el pueblo, o lo que queda de el, sin ti." decía Gary.

"Amigos, madre, nos vemos pronto." Dice Ash, caminando con los jóvenes.

"Vamos, no hay tiempo." Dice Kristal

"Ya voy..."

Justo cuando esta por entrar al portal, un rugido hace que voltee y mire al cielo. Al mirar, todos pueden ver a una figura volando hacia ellos rápidamente. Era un dragón rojo, con una llama en su cola; Charizard, el _Pokemon_ más poderoso de Ash... hasta ahora.

El _Pokemon_ _Fire-Flying _desciende frente a Ash, quien lo mira confundido.

"C-Charizard... ¿e-eres tu?" pregunta el joven, quien recibió de respuesta una llamarada en el rostro, lo cual lo deja chamuscado, algo que, extrañamente, lo pone feliz. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?" vuelve a preguntar, ahora ganándose un fuerte rugido por parte de Charizard una señal de que si quiere ir con él. "¡Estupendo!¡Vamos!"

Entonces los seis, Alan, Kristal, Raichu, Ash, Pikachu y Charizard entraron al portal, que desapareció después de entrar.

Dentro del túnel entre mundos, Ash se sentía algo mareado debido a que todos viajaban por una especie de túnel, pero entonces preguntó.

"¿A donde irá Exus?¿Saben a donde fue?"

"Si. Exus abrió un portal a otro mundo." Respondía Alan. "Nuestras _Keyblade_s pueden abrir la puerta que uso para irse a otro mundo, pronto lo alcanzaremos."

"Bien, ¡Adelante!"

"Sabes Ash, algo me dice que tendré que luchar contra ti en un futuro."

"Quien sabe..."

"Miren, ahí esta la salida." Exclamaba Kristal, señalando hacia el frente.

Y así, Ash Ketchum y su Pikachu, al igual que Charizard, se embarcan en una nueva aventura, una que tendrá muchas sorpresas para ellos.

Mientras van a la luz, Ash sujeta una pañoleta roja con el símbolo de _Pokemon_ en ella, que esta sujeta a su antebrazo izquierdo. Era el recuerdo de una gran amiga de Ash; May... y que no verá hasta dentro de siete u ocho años...

Ah, y esa pequeña cámara en forma de mosca aún los seguía...

**Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Exus se ha transportado a otro mundo y ha encontrado un nuevo anillo, pero un héroe del lugar se enfrenta a él y está por perderlo todo. El símbolo del valor brilla intensamente. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Exus en File Island.**_

El valor nunca se extinguirá...

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (Soundtrack: Digimon Frontier, Primer Ending)_


	4. Cap 3: Exus en File Island

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_**-Galaxia Nintenverse-**_

_**-Sistema de información de Novaterra-**_

_**-Accesando al sistema de archivos planetarios-**_

_**-Datos encontrados-**_

_**-Información del Planeta Tierra 015: Digiten-**_

_**-Versión incompleta-**_

Los humanos, la raza dominante de este planeta, ha logrado avances tecnológicos, creando computadoras y uniéndolas con una gran red llamada Internet.

Los humanos empezaron a usar esta tecnológica para crear criaturas con inteligencia artificial dentro de las mismas computadoras. Estas criaturas son mejor conocidas como _Digimons_.

Los primitivos _Digimons_ eran simples datos almacenados en una computadora alojados en un espacio aparte del internet, mejor conocido como _Digital World_.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, los _Digimons_ han podido evolucionar cada vez más, pero aún seguían siendo datos. Entonces, gracias a los sueños de algunos niños, que eran alojados en un plano astral diferente conocido como _Dream World_, los _Digimons_ se convirtieron en seres reales, al igual que el mundo donde habitan, el _Digital World_, un mundo físico y digital a la vez, que era la sombra de _Digiten_, sin saber la existencia uno del otro.

Durante el transcurso del tiempo, _Digiten_ y el _Digital World_ se han cruzado, causando caos en ambos mundos, hasta que un grupo de niños llamados los _Digidestined_, junto con sus _Digimons_ acompañantes lograron restaurar la paz…que se ha mantenido durante unos años.

_**Fin del archivo.**_

_**-  
**_

_**-Información del Planeta Digital World 02:-**_

_**-Versión incompleta-**_

El _Digital World_, creado por los seres humanos sin siquiera saberlo, fue creado gracias a los datos que hay en las computadoras de _Digiten_ y los sueños alojados en el _Dream World_. La raza dominante son los _Digimon_. Este mundo anteriormente se llamaba _Digital World East_, pero debido a ciertos incidentes, el planeta volvió a ser reconstruido, o mejor dicho, "reformateado".

Desde el inicio de su tiempo, el _Digital World_ _East _ha estado protegido por un muro protector, _The Wall of Fire_, que impide que _Digimons_ poderosos de una región oscura entren y causen caos. En un tiempo, un ser atravesó dicho muro y causó destrucción por todo el mundo digital, pero fue detenido por los primeros _Digidestined_.

Años después, otros eventos permitieron que este mismo ser volviera a despertar, pero fue derrotado definitivamente por la segunda generación de _Digidestined_, que usaron el poder de los ocho emblemas sagrados: _Valor_, _Amistad_, _Amor_, _Lealtad_, _Sabiduría_, _Sinceridad_, _Esperanza_ y _Luz_, y cerraron las puertas que conectan ambos mundos. Tres años después, otro ser deseo unir a los tres mundos, _Digiten_, el _Digital World_ 02 y el _Dark World_, y reinar con puño de hierro. Pero una tercera generación de _Digidestined_, que junto con la segunda generación y varios nuevos elegidos, lograron derrotar a esta amenaza…

Por ahora, estos planetas viven en paz…

_**Fin del Archivo.**_

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**__061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack: **__Yu-Gi-Oh!, Opening 4)_

_**Capitulo 3: Exus en File Island.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

_-Digital World East-_

_-Región de la Gran Ciudad.-_

Habían pasado dos años desde que Myotismon se convirtió en _MalomMyotismon_ e intentó infestar la Tierra con oscuridad. Afortunadamente, todos los niños elegidos del mundo lograron detenerlo. Debido a la batalla, el _Digital World_ quedo totalmente devastado, pero ahora, pasado los dos años, se había recuperado totalmente… había vuelto a nacer.

La _Gran Ciudad_, una ciudad con arquitectura humana, era habitada solamente por _Digimons_. Una ciudad concurrida y prospera.... que estaba por desaparecer.

Varios _Digimons_ pudieron ver una figura sobrevolar la ciudad. Muchos observaron que se trataba de un humano vestido de negro. Aquellos que podían volar fueron a su encuentro para verlo más de cerca pero, cuando se acercaron, el sujeto los eliminó por completo. Al ver esto, los _Digimons_ que estaban en tierra usaron sus poderes especiales para atacar al sujeto, pero este sólo levantó una mano y reunió algo de energía púrpura en ella. Lanzó la energía al centro de la ciudad y, cuando golpeó un edificio, este explotó en pedazos, creando un gran anillo de fuego que crecía lentamente. Cuando las llamas del anillo chocaba con alguna estructura, esta explotaba, haciéndolo más grande. Siguió creciendo más y más, destruyendo edificio tras edificio y eliminando a cualquier _Digimon_ que no pudiera escapar. En cuestión de minutos, la gran ciudad había sido reducida a escombros.

Al ver su labor, el sujeto miró a cierta dirección y comenzó a volar hacia ella.

"Bien, ahora debo conseguir el anillo de este mundo y luego irme." Decía Exus, el hechicero oscuro, volando hacia una parte del _Digital World East_.

Varias horas después, el hechicero volaba por sobre el mar en dirección a una isla; _File Island_. Voló hasta la cima de la montaña que estaba en el centro de la isla y descendió en ella. Caminó un poco hasta estar en el centro exacto de la gran montaña y se detuvo. Levantó la mano donde tenía los dos anillos, que estaban destellando un poco.

"Este es el lugar."

El hechicero extendió su brazo al frente, los anillos lanzando cada uno un rayo de luz, rojo y verde, que chocó contra algo invisible. Lentamente, la imagen de un templo comenzaba a aparecer frente a sus ojos hasta que se solidificó, mientras él sonreía un poco.

"Este templo estaba escondido en un plano diferente a este." Comentó. "Pero, con el poder de los anillos, no me es imposible entrar. Ahora solo debo obtener el otro anillo."

Justo antes de entrar, detectó dos presencias detrás de él, pero no les tomó mucha importancia, por lo que entró al templo.

Escondidos detrás de una roca, un humano y un _Digimon_ miraban al reaparecido templo.

"Justo como dijo _Azulongmon_." Comentó el _Digimon_ que tenía la forma de un pequeño dinosaurio anaranjado.

"No me gusta nada… vamos a ver." Respondió el humano de googles, caminando hacia el templo con cuidado.

Dentro de la estructura antigua, Exus caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación central. Hizo volar la puerta con el poder de los anillos y entró, encontrando una cámara amplia, en cuyo centro había un pedestal y, sobre el, una caja. Al acercarse y abrirla, Exus pudo mirar un nuevo anillo; el _Leo Zodiacal Ring_. Exus tomó el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo índice en su mano derecha. Ahora poseía tres anillos y sentía como su poder aumentaba cada vez más.

"Si, al fin, ahora solo me faltan otros nueve." Comentó, admirando los anillos, antes de mirar de reojo hacia atrás. "... y ustedes ya pueden salir, sé que están ahí, siguiéndome desde el exterior."

Viendo que habían sido descubiertos, las dos figuras hicieron su aparición. El humano era joven, de al menos unos dieciséis o diecisiete años de edad, con cabello color chocolate, bastante alborotado, sus ojos eran de igual color y era de tez morena. Vestía una camisa azul con amarillo y sobre esta una gabardina azul con franjas gris en los brazos, un pantalón negro y tenis grises. Tenía una banda azul en la cabeza y, sobre ella, unos googles azules. El otro era un pequeño dinosaurio naranja de ojos verdes. Exus miró a los dos con aburrimiento.

"Oh, un humano y otra criatura, igual al joven a quien me encontré al principio." Comentó con aburrimiento.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba el joven. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Veo que los humanos son muy curiosos por naturaleza. Muchacho, si quieres saber mi nombre, primero debes presentarte primero." Dice Exus

"Mi nombre es Tai Kamiya. Soy el _Digidestined_ del _Valor_ y él es mi compañero _Digimon_, Agumon. Ahora si, ¿quién eres tu?"

"Mi nombre es Exus, _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_. He venido aquí para conseguir este anillo."

El joven, Tai, miró a su compañero Agumon luego de saber la razón del invasor.

"Lo que nos dijo Gennai y _Azulongmon_ era cierto." Comentó el muchacho. "Debíamos estar aquí porque alguien iba a robarse este artículo. No sé que hace pero Gennai nos dijo que si caía en malas manos, el _Digital World_ y la Tierra serían destruidos. Agumon, debemos detenerlo."

"Ya lo se, Tai, pero..." empezó la criatura con temor. "Puedo sentir una presencia oscura y poderosa emanando de este sujeto. Creo que es tan poderoso como _MalomMyotismon_. No podemos vencerlo solos."

"Pues debemos hacerlo. Recuerda que nos separamos del grupo hace ocho meses y hemos logrado sobrevivir solos aquí durante ese tiempo. Podemos hacerlo, Agumon, podemos vencerlo."

"Si intentan vencerme, les será inútil." comentó Exus, burlándose de ellos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _056-_ _Brave Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure_)

Tai sacó un aparato de su bolsillo, su _Digivice_ y lo eleva al cielo.

"¿Listo, Agumon?"

"Listo, Tai."

"Bien… ¡Agumon!¡_Digievoluciona_!"

Una luz dorada muy brillante emana del _Digivice_ y envuelve a Agumon. La luz es tan fuerte que Exus tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos para poder ver. El pequeño _Digimon_ comenzó a cambiar de forma, haciéndose más grande.

"_AGUMON WARP DIGIEVOLVE A... __**¡WARGREYMON!**_"

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Exus pudo ver que el pequeño dinosaurio llamado Agumon había crecido y cambiado de forma, ahora era un monstruo de forma humana que portaba una armadura y garras; ahora era Wargreymon, un _Digimon_ de nivel _Mega_. Exus estaba sorprendido.

"Vaya, veo que las criaturas de este mundo pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad, algo que no hacían las del mundo que acabo de visitar." Comentó el hechicero. "Quizás tu poder haya aumentado considerablemente y seas más poderoso que las criaturas llamadas _Pokemon_, pero aún así no eres rival para mi."

Exus comenzó a emitir un aura morada que comenzó a hacer retroceder a Wargreymon. Tai se colocó detrás de su compañero para resguardarse y evitar salir volando contra la pared. La fuerza del aura del hechicero oscuro era tan grande que las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse.

"Cuidado Tai, es muy poderoso." expresó Wargreymon, tratando de mantenerse de pie.

"¡Vamos monstruo, diviérteme un poco!" exclamó Exus con seriedad, lanzándose a ambos.

"¡Cuidado Wargreymon!¡Ahí viene!" exclamó Tai al verlo acercarse.

"¡Déjamelo a mi Tai!"

El enorme _Mega Digimon_ se colocaba en defensa mientras Exus se acercaba a él. Al momento del impacto, una gran explosión destruyó el templo.

* * *

Era un lugar lindo, un lugar donde los _Digimons_ nacen, el _Pueblo del Inicio_, los _Digimons_ bebes estaban felices riendo, tranquilos de la vida cuando, de repente, un portal azul se abrió en el cielo. De el, seis figuras cayeron al suelo, asustando a las pequeñas criaturas. Al levantarse, cada uno miró a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar donde estaban. Uno de ellos, de gorra roja con negro, miró de inmediato a las pequeñas criaturas que estaban en el lugar.

"¿Qué son?¿Alguna clase de _Pokemon_? No había visto _Pokemons_ así..." comentó Ash, curioso de las nuevas criaturas.

"No son _Pokemons_, Ash." respondió Alan. "Si estamos donde creo que estamos, esas criaturas son _Digimons_."

"¿_Digimons_?¿Hablas de esas criaturas que salen en la serie llamada _Digimon; Digital Monsters_?"

Alan voltea a ver a Ash rápidamente, bastante sorprendido.

"S-si, esos mismos... ¿Cómo sabes de la serie?"

"Porque la veía antes de salir de viaje _Pokemon_ por el mundo... era algo entretenida. Eso me inspiró para salir de viaje." Respondía el _Pokemon Trainer,_ haciendo que Alan se pregunte muchas cosas.

'_¿Cómo es posible que el sepa de un anime que solo se transmite en mi mundo?¿Será acaso que aquí también se transmite?¿Acaso también en su mundo se muestran animes?'_

"Bueno, Alan ¿Sabes a donde?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Bueno..."

Entonces, escuchan una fuerte explosión a lo lejos. Al mirar en dirección a la explosión, ven que proviene de la montaña, donde se pueden sentir dos presencias peleando entre si.

"¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Si..." dice Raichu.

"Vamos, no perdamos el tiempo." Comentó Alan. "Ash, tu, Pikachu y Raichu vayan en Charizard. Kristal y yo iremos corriendo. ¡Deprisa!"

"¡Si!"

Ash, Raichu y Pikachu se suben sobre Charizard y vuelan hacia la montaña, mientras que Alan y Kristal comienzan a correr a la misma, esperando llegar a tiempo.

* * *

De vuelta en la montaña, Tai y Wargreymon estaban sorprendidos. La batalla había durado ya treinta minutos y aquel sujeto aún seguía en pie. Wargreymon estaba totalmente agotado, apenas y podía mantener su forma Mega, mientras que Exus seguía igual, algo cansado pero no tanto como el _Digimon_.

Tai pensaba en las posibilidades. Exus era extremadamente poderoso, había luchado por media hora al mismo nivel que un _Mega Digimon_ y, al parecer, no estaba luchando con todo su poder. El hechicero estaba en el cielo, con los brazos cruzados, mirándolos arrogantemente.

"Vamos, ¿Ese es todo tu poder? Diviérteme un poco mas..." comentó el ser oscuro. "Admito que tienes una fuerza sorprendente, pero un ser como tu nunca podrá ganarme."

"¡Vamos Wargreymon, levántate!" exclamó el humano, tratando de encontrar una manera de derrotar a su oponente.

"¡Entendido Tai!"

El enorme _Digimon_ se lanza contra Exus tratando de darle un golpe con sus garras, pero el hechicero evadía los ataques con facilidad.

"Que ridículo." Comentó el hechicero. "_¡HASTEGA!_"

Exus incrementa su velocidad y golpea el rostro de Wargreymon, creando una fisura en su mascara, sólo para después darle lluvia de poderosos golpes al pecho y rostro, una que el _Digimon_ no puede defenderse. Tai sólo puede ver como golpean a su compañero sin poder hacer nada.

'_No puedo creerlo, ese humano esta tratando a Wargreymon como si fuera un niño, y Wargreymon es uno de los Digimons mas poderosos de este mundo.'_ Pensó Tai, no creyendo lo que veía. _'¡Demonios! Si tan solo Matt estuviera aquí, si no nos hubiéramos peleado, si no me hubiera separado del grupo, quizás podíamos pelear juntos y Wargreymon y MetalGarurumon podrían fusionarse en Omnimon. Estoy seguro que Omnimon podría ganarle. ¡DEMONIOS!'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord ExDeath- (__**Soundtrack:**__ Final Fantasy V)_

Con un fuerte golpe, Exus manda a Wargreymon al piso, antes de lanzarse un hechizo eléctrico, _Thundara_, creando una gran nube de polvo. Exus se acerca un poco a dicha nube, mirando orgulloso su trabajo. Pero entonces, la nube de polvo se arremolina rápidamente y, de ella, un tornado naranja se aproxima a él a gran velocidad.

"_¡MEGA TORNADO!"_

Exus logra esquivar el tornado justo a tiempo, aunque este da vuelta y va de nuevo contra él. Sin embargo, Exus ya estaba listo. Observó con detenimiento y vio algo, la forma de detenerlo. Justo cuando el tornado estaba por golpearlo, Exus colocó sus manos hacia el frente y atrapó la punta del ataque. Usando sus fuerzas, disminuyó la velocidad del tornado y este comenzó a detenerse, dejando ver que se trataba de Wargreymon y que Exus había sujetado ambas garras. Con un pequeño movimiento, el hechicero destruyó las garras y los brazos de la armadura del _Mega Digimon_, dejando ver sus puños.

"¡No es posible!" Exclamó Wargreymon.

"_¡BLIZZARA!_"

Un hechizo de hielo impactó con fuerza en su pecho, mandándolo hacia atrás. El _Digimon_ se detuvo en el aire, sintiendo un gran frío en su pecho. Al mirar hacia abajo, Wargreymon se dio cuenta de que el peto de su armadura comenzaba a congelarse rápidamente, aunque, gracias a su fisiología, su cuerpo no lo hacía. Enfadado, el _Digimon_ se lanzó hacia Exus con toda su velocidad para tratar de golpearlo, pero el hechicero esquivaba y bloqueaba cada golpe y patada con facilidad. Un fuerte puñetazo en la cara le dio Wargreymon a Exus, pero este no se inmutó en los más mínimo, sorprendiendo al _Digimon_.

"Esto es un indicio de que te estás quedando sin fuerzas… que lastima."

Exus le dio un golpe en la cara, un rodillazo en el estómago, un fuerte golpe con sus dos manos en la espalda y una fuerte patada en la mandíbula. Todo esto mandó a Wargreymon al suelo nuevamente, mientras él sobrevolaba el lugar.

"Vamos, ¿Eso es todo?" preguntaba el hechicero.

"¡A ver que te parece esto!"

Wargreymon se levantó y voló para estar a nivel de Exus, junto ambas manos y se formó una pequeña esfera naranja. Entonces, el _Digimon_ levantó las manos por sobre su cabeza, la esfera creciendo hasta ser cuatro veces más grande que su cuerpo, antes de lanzársela a su oponente.

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

La enorme esfera de fuego se acercó a Exus y lo engulló por completo. Wargreymon estaba convencido de su victoria, pero su alegría desapareció cuando vio que la esfera de fuego disminuía de tamaño rápidamente. Exus estaba absorbiendo el poder de la _Terraforce_. Cuando la luz desapareció, Exus se encontraba sin ningún rasguño.

"Veo que han usado su mejor técnica, pues ahora les mostrare la mía."

Exus coloca ambas manos a su costado y una esfera de energía púrpura se empieza a formar entre ellas, mientras pequeños relámpagos púrpuras comienzan a aparecer. Cuando la esfera esta lista, Exus extiende sus manos hacia Wargreymon.

"_¡FOREVER ZERO!"_

El enorme cilindro de energía que sale de las manos de Exus va hacia Wargreymon. No había tiempo de evitarlo, lo único que podía hacer era cubrirse. Sacó dos placas de metal que tenia en la espalda y las juntó, formando un escudo con el símbolo del valor en el. El ataque golpeó contra el escudo, Wargreymon resistiendo todo lo que le era posible, pero el rayo era bastante fuerte. Pronto se dio cuenta de que cuarteaduras comenzaban a aparecer y crecer en su escudo, antes de que pequeños fragmentos comenzaran a desprenderse.

Ocurrió lo que debía ocurrir, el escudo voló en pedazos y golpeó a Wargreymon de lleno. El impacto fue tan poderoso que destruyó por completo su armadura y su casco voló por los cielos. Antes de caer al suelo, Wargreymon de-evoluciono de nuevo a Agumon, quien tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo. Tai lo atrapó antes de caer al suelo para evitar que se hiciera daño.

"¡Agumon!¡Agumon responde!" exclamó Tai con horror.

"T-Tai... huye..." le respondía el _Digimon_ débilmente.

"No les daré tiempo de huir."

Tai mira hacia un lado y ve a Exus frente a él, con su mano extendida hacia ellos. Tai cubrió a Agumon con su cuerpo justo a tiempo antes de que el hechicero los mandara a volar con una ráfaga de viento. Tai y Agumon cayeron al suelo pesadamente, el joven ahora tenía heridas en su cuerpo debido al ataque del enemigo.

"Ha, que decepción. Pensé que el humano también pelearía, pero veo que no. Los eliminaré ahora mismo."

Exus levanta de nuevo su mano hacia donde están Tai y Agumon y empieza a reunir energía. Tai se pone de frente a Agumon para defenderlo, pero el ataque del invasor los eliminaría sin dejar rastro.

"¡Espera!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _014-Glide! Pegasus!- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Saint Seiya)_

Cuando estaba por lanzar su poder, una ráfaga de fuego se acercó rápidamente a él. Exus usó su puño para disipar el fuego antes de que este lo tocase, salvándose de ser quemado. Al mirar hacia arriba, vio a una criatura en forma de dragón, con un fuego en su cola y, montado sobre él, dos criaturas y un humano estaban. Eran los mismos que se había encontrado en el mundo que acababa de atacar, el humano conocido como Ash. Tai y Agumon también los vieron, confundidos y temerosos de quienes pudieran ser.

'_¿Quiénes son?'_ Pensó el _Digidestined._ _'Es un humano, y tres criaturas que nunca había visto... ¿Serán Digimons nuevos?¿Será un aliado?'_

"T-Tai... esas criaturas n-no son D-_Digimons_." Comentó débilmente el pequeño dinosaurio.

"¿De que hablas Agumon?"

"N-no sé que s-sean esas criaturas, l-lo que sé es que n-no son _Digimons_..."

"¿Entonces que serán?¿Y quien es el que está con ellos?"

Entonces, Exus comenzó a reír, llamando su atención.

"¡Así que decidiste seguirme! Según recuerdo, tu nombre era Ash. ¿A que vienes aquí?"

'_¿Ash?¿Por qué me suena ese nombre?'_ pensó Tai.

"Por lo que le hiciste a mi hogar, ¡lo pagaras!" exclamó el humano de gorra roja con furia.

"Ha, ¿Tienes el poder para vencerme?"

Exus comienza a volar hacia ellos, decidido a encararlos.

"¡Aquí viene!" exclamaba Raichu, poniéndose en guardia, listo para atacarlo con su electricidad. "_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

"_Pikaaaa ¡¡¡CHUUUU!!"_

Ambos ataques eléctricos son lanzados hacia Exus, quien se detiene al verlos acercarse. Levanta las manos y captura ambos truenos con ellas, cosa que sorprende a los _Pokemons_.

"Sus ataques no son nada efectivos contra mi." expresó Exus con arrogancia.

"¡Veamos!" exclamó Ash. "¡Charizard!_¡FLAMETROWER!_"

El _Pokemon_ _Fire-Flying_ abrió su boca y lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, una que Exus extinguió con un movimiento de su mano. Entonces, el hechicero se lanzó hacia ellos y golpeó a Charizard en la mandíbula, haciendo que perdiera el control y haciendo que aquellos que lo montaban cayeran al suelo. Al ser _Pokemons_, Raichu y Pikachu cayeron sobre sus pies, pero Ash.... bueno digamos que se ahora sus pies sobresalen de la tierra. El humano salió de la tierra y miró a Exus, quien bajaba a tierra.

"Muy bien, mejor los eliminó aquí de una buena vez." Comentó el hechicero, preparando un ataque mágico de fuego, un _Fira_. "¡Desaparezcan!"

"¡No lo permitiremos!"

Kristal y Alan saltaron a la cima de la montaña, encarando a Exus, quien sólo los miró.

"Maldición, llegó más basura." Comentó el hechicero. "Esto esta poniéndose peligroso, mejor me retiro… no sin antes dejarles un pequeño regalo."

Exus entonces se eleva por los cielos y junta una esfera de energía en su mano. Los jóvenes vieron esto y sabían lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"Uh oh..." comentó Alan, al ver que su oponente estaba por atacarlos. "¡Todos reúnanse!"

Todos se reúnen en un mismo sitio, Kristal logrando levantar un escudo mágico mientras que Alan lo fortalece con su aura. Exus lanzó la esfera hacia ellos, chocando contra el escudo y creando una gran explosión, llevándose la punta de la montaña con ellos. El hechicero miró con orgullo su trabajo.

"Muy bien, ahora por el siguiente anillo."

Exus levanta la mano derecha hacia el cielo y los anillos comienzan a brillar. El _Portón de Espejo_ se abre, uno que llevaba hacia un nuevo mundo... y Exus entra en el, escapando del _Digital World East_.

**Fin del Capitulo 3

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Nuevamente Exus ha entrado a otro mundo y encuentra donde está el siguiente anillo. Una gran ave roja pierde y un caballero aparece para luchar contra él. Una batalla de titanes. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Batalla en el Territorio de los Digital Sovereings.**_

¡Vamos, caballero galante!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**Soundtrack: **__Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	5. Cap 4: Batalla en el territorio Sagrado

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_**-Galaxia Nintenverse-**_

_**-Sistema de información de Novaterra-**_

_**-Accesando al sistema de archivos planetarios-**_

_**-Datos encontrados-**_

_**-Información del Planeta Tierra 019: Tamera:-**_

_**-Versión incompleta-**_

La tecnología humana ha avanzado hasta poder crear vida artificial dentro de computadoras conectadas por redes. Dicha vida artificial es llamada por los humanos como _Digimons_ y fueron creados por un pequeño grupo de estudiantes conocidos como _Monsters Makers_ alrededor de los años ochentas, y se les dio un espacio en la memoria de las computadoras. Dicho espacio es conocido como _Digital World_. Pero, debido a la falta de presupuesto, el proyecto fue cancelado.

Aun así, los _Digimon_ evolucionaron conforme la tecnología fue avanzando, hasta tal punto que obtuvieron verdadera inteligencia artificial y decidieron crear su propio hogar.

Conforme pasó el tiempo, algunos _Digimons_ obtuvieron la capacidad de atravesar la puerta que divide ambos mundos y aparecer en _Tamera_. Los humanos, viendo que podrían ser una amenaza, decidieron defenderse, catalogando a todo ser digital como "salvajes" y eliminándolos de la existencia. Pero aún con toda la tecnología humana, los _Digimons_ simplemente evolucionaron más allá de cualquier defensa.

Mientras esto pasaba, algunos humanos obtuvieron un _Digimons_ acompañante y comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Estas personas son llamados _Digimon_ _Tamers_, que, a diferencia de los _Digidestineds_, los _Tamers_ pueden ayudar a sus compañeros por medio de cartas y un dispositivo conocido como _D-Ark_. Estos _Tamers_ se convirtieron en la defensa principal de _Tamera_.

_**Fin del Archivo.**_

_**-  
**_

_**-Información del Planeta Digital World South-**_

_**-Versión incompleta-**_

Siendo un espacio que se le dio a los _Digimons_ en las computadoras de todo el mundo, este _Digital World_ ha evolucionado considerablemente. A diferencia del _Digital World East_, que fue creado con datos y sueños, el _Digital World South_ fue creado únicamente con los datos que había en las computadoras, apareciendo en el reino físico siendo aún un planeta digital. _Digital World South_ es, al igual que el _Digital World East _de _Digiten_, una sombra de _Tamera_. Aparte de los _Digimons_, existe otra raza llamada _Diginomes _habitando ese mundo, viviendo con ellos en paz. Su origen es un misterio, aún hoy en día.

Creado y abandonado por los _Monster Makers_ de _Tamera_, los _Digimon_ de este mundo evolucionaron solos, sabiendo de la existencia de _Tamera_. Cuatro _Digimons_ poderosos evolucionaron hasta el nivel más alto y tomaron el control del _Digital World South_, proclamándose los dioses de los _Digimons_; los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_, y mantuvieron la paz en el _Digital World_.

Pero había algo allá afuera, un programa creado por los humanos llamado _D-Reaper_, que amenazaba la vida de los _Digimons_ y los _Diginomes_. El _D-Reaper_ era un programa que eliminaba todo lo que superara su espacio virtual. Cuando el _Digital World_ rompió sus propios límites y apareció en el reino físico aún siendo digital, dicho programa se activó, eliminando a varios habitantes. Pero, tan pronto como despertó, dicho programa desapareció, escondiéndose en la zona más profunda del _Digital World South_, dejando que los _Digimons_ y los _Diginomes _vivieran en paz.

Varios años después el _D-Reaper_ despertó, más fuerte y evolucionado que antes, haciendo que los _Digimons_ no pudieran vencerlo esta vez. El _D-Reaper_ llegó a pasar la puerta que divide ambos mundos y apareció en _Tamera_, siendo destruido por los _Digimon_ _Tamers_.

Desde entonces, ambos mundos han estado en paz…

_**.Fin del Archivo.**_

* * *

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 4: Batalla en el territorio de las cuatro bestias sagradas.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Ha pasado casi tres años desde que el agente conocido como _D-Reaper_ intentó destruir el _Digital World_ y el mundo real, _Tamera_, la paz había regresado, manteniéndose así. Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza estaba por aparecer.

_-__Digital World South-_

_-Sovereings' Realm; Zhuqiaomon's Castle-_

El castillo del dios digital _Zhuqiaomon_, la enorme ave de fuego, era una construcción de rocas afiladas color purpura, de una forma casi espiral. El castillo estaba sobre una enorme plataforma circular, en cuyo alrededor estaba un enorme acantilado, previniendo que cualquier ser pudiera entrar. Para poder accesar al castillo era necesario ir por el único puente de rocas flotantes que existía.

Un portal apareció cerca de la entrada de un enorme castillo. De ella, Exus sale tranquilamente, observando los alrededores, notando el cielo color rojo intenso.

"¿Estoy en otro mundo?" se preguntó al ver que estaba en un lugar diferente. "Excelente, sólo debo buscar el anillo y… ¿Que?"

Fue en ese momento en el que el hechicero oscuro miró el castillo que estaba a lo lejos, mirándolo fijamente.

"Puedo sentir una presencia extremadamente poderosa. También siento la energía de uno de los anillos, así que debe estar ahí. Debo entrar con mucho cuidado, puesto que, quien quiera que sea el que tenga esa presencia, es tan poderoso como yo."

Exus camina hacia un gran arco de rocas rojas, la entrada principal hacia el castillo del dios _Zhuqiaomon_. El hechicero pudo observar el camino de piedras que se encuentran flotando en el aire, sin ninguna especie de cuerda que lo sujetara. Ni siquiera pudo sentir algún poder mágico, por lo que quedó más confundido. Al dar unos cuantos pasos, una burbuja extraña lo encierra y lo comienza a transportar por el camino.

"Que cómodo. Me ahorrará el trabajo de caminar o volar hasta allá."

Unos segundos después, la burbuja llegó hasta la entrada del castillo, rompiéndose al llegar. Exus caminó hacia las grandes puertas y las abrió con su poder psíquico. Al entrar, aquella presencia poderosa se podía sentir más fuerte que antes, lo que hizo que se colocara en guardia. Caminó un rato hasta llegar al salón principal, uno que poseía un gran mar de llamas. También vio algo al fondo del salón; un cofre dorado. Exus estaba por a volar hacia la caja, cuando las llamas cobraron fuerza y se elevaron, impidiendo su paso.

"¿Quién osa interrumpir mi descanso?" Se escuchó una voz aguda proveniente de entre las llamas.

"Mi nombre es Exus, y he venido por el anillo que tienes escondido aquí."

"¡¿QUE?!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _057- Digital Field- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Las llamas entonces comenzaron a tomar forma de una gran ave roja, con cuatro alas y doce esferas rojas alrededor de él, además de poseer cuatro ojos amarillos en su cabeza. Esta criatura, de una altura impresionante, se veía enfada… sumamente enfadada.

"¿Un humano?" pregunta la enorme ave. "¿Un humano osa interrumpir mi descanso?"

"Por favor, no me compares con esos seres inferiores. Yo soy un ser superior que pronto dominará esta galaxia." Respondió Exus, no inmutándose de la enorme criatura.

"¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer aquí, extraño?"

"¿Estas sordo o mi voz no te llegó a la cabeza? He venido por el anillo, y si quieres detenerme, te mataré. Dime tu nombre para saber que ponerle a tu lapida."

"¡Blasfemo!" Exclamó el ave, las llamas tomando más intensidad debido a su enfado. "¡¿Te atreves a desafiar a uno de los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_ que gobierna este _Digital World_?!"

"¿_Digital World_?¿Aún estoy aquí?.... no, este mundo es diferente, debe ser otro _Digital World_." Comentó el hechicero para sí mismo, antes de encarar nuevamente a la enorme ave. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Mi nombre es _Zhuqiaomon_, yo soy la bestia sagrada de la región sur, uno de los _Digimon_ más poderosos de este mundo."

"Debo admitir que tu poder es admirable, pero no podrás ganarme."

"¡Estúpido!¡Pagarás por tu osadía!"

Llamas que se encontraban cerca de _Zhuqiaomon_ fueron lanzadas hacia Exus, pero este usó su poder mágico y mental para extinguirlas.

"Vaya, veo que no eres un ser común." Comentó el dios digital al ver como rechazó su ataque.

"Y que lo digas... he venido por ese anillo, ahora entrégamelo."

"¡Nunca! Este anillo ha estado en este _Digital World_ por milenios y nos ha bendecido con su poder. No puedo dártelo tan fácilmente."

"¡Entonces lucharé por el!"

"Interesante, quiero ver tus poderes."

El aura de _Zhuqiaomon_ se encendió como el fuego y cubrió todo el salón. A pesar de eso, Exus también incrementó su aura de golpe. Aunque el hechicero era muchas más veces más pequeño que el _Digimon_, su aura era igual de fuerte.

"¡Pelea!"

"¡Será un placer!"

_Zhuqiaomon_ abre su boca y lanza una poderosa llamarada, mientras que Exus contesta con un hechizo púrpura de sus manos. Ambos ataques chocan, creando una gran explosión que hace que el castillo estalle.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un desierto sumamente alejado, dos figuras caminaban en medio de la nada. Uno de ellos era un humano, mientras que el otro era una criatura con forma de dinosauro.

"¿Aún no llegamos, Takatomon?"

"Guilmon, ya te dije que me dejaras de decir -mon." Expresó el joven. "Ya llevabas mucho tiempo que no lo decías y ahora volviste a empezar. ¿Podrías dejar de decirme -mon?"

"Como tu digas, Takatomon."

"..."

Takato Matsuki, _Digimon_ _Tamer_ de catorce años, caminaba a través de las arenas del desierto con su compañero _Digimon_, Guilmon, ambos solos. ¿Por qué solos? Bueno, hace ocho meses ocurrió una cierta cadena de eventos que hizo que Takato y Guilmon se separaran de los demás _Tamers_. Debido a tales eventos, Takato decidió no regresar con ellos porque, según él, ellos lo odiaban. Había logrado sobrevivir en el _Digital World_ por ocho meses, y fue gracias a Guilmon que lo logró.

Ellos se habían quedado a vivir en una montaña varios kilómetros al sur de su posición actual, pero en los últimos días Guilmon sintió que algo extraño ocurría. Sus dudas se incrementaron al recibir una comunicación por parte de _Zhuqiaomon_, la bestia sagrada protectora de ese mundo, por lo cual comenzaron su viaje hacia el territorio del dios digital, lo cual nos lleva a este momento.

"¿Aún no, Takatomon?" preguntaba nuevamente Guilmon.

"Ya falta poco... " Responde Takato con algo de cansancio.

"¿Qué es lo que buscamos?"

"¿No recuerdas? _Zhuqiaomon_ nos dijo que había una forma de llegar a su castillo y esa es que debemos encontrar un pilar de luz especifico que nos lleve."

"¿Y como es?"

"Bueno..." comentó intentando recordar. "Dijo que debería ser color dorado... como... ¡ESE!"

Frente a ellos, a varios kilómetros de distancia, un pilar de luz color dorado se acerca rápidamente.

"Muy bien Guilmon, debemos entrar."

"Bien Takatomon."

"¡No me llames así!... bueno, vamos."

Los dos se acercan al pilar de luz y lo tocan, desapareciendo del lugar mientras este se guía su curso por el desierto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts)_

El territorio de _Zhuqiaomon_ estaba hecho pedazos, al igual que su castillo.

Zuquiaomon y Exus habían luchado durante un buen rato y ambos parecían muy parejos en poder. El hechicero estaba fascinado; esa era la primera bestia que luchaba al nivel de él. De no ser por los poderes de los anillos que ha recolectado, probablemente ya habría perdido la batalla. Sólo hay una forma de vencerlo: usando su poder al máximo y quizás aún así no podría hacerlo.

'_**Que pena me das…'**_

"¿Que?" preguntó Exus, escuchando eso en su mente. "¿Quién está ahí?"

'_**¿Tienes problemas para enfrentarte a un ser tan débil? Que patético.'**_

_Zhuqiaomon_, quien no escuchaba esas frases, sólo se limitó a ver a Exus, pensando que se había vuelto loco.

"¡¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso?!¡Yo soy el futuro…!"

'_**¡Con un poder así no lograrás nada!¡Te enseñaré a como usar tu poder!'**_

Exus se detuvo en el aire y comenzó a incrementar su aura. _Zhuqiaomon_ sólo lo vio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el enorme _Digimon_ "¿Acaso ya perdiste la razón?" Pero Exus sólo ríe, algo que lo confunde. "¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?"

"_**Has sido un gran oponente, pero ha llegado la hora de poner fin a esto."**_

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

Entonces, el enorme _Mega Digimon_ vio algo que lo dejo asombrado. Un brillo morado iluminó su rostro.

"¡¿Pero que...?!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

_-__Planeta: Digital World East-_

-_File Island-_

Alan, Kristal, Raichu, Ash, Pikachu y Charizard se presentaron con Tai y Agumon, explicándoles todo acerca de Exus, su ambición, poderes y lo que le hizo al hogar de Ash. Tai no podía creerlo...

"No puedo creerlo..." comentó el _Digidestined_, señalando lo obvio.

"Si" Empezó Alan. "Ya sabemos que es difícil entender que somos de otros mundos, pero..."

"No es eso." interrumpió Tai "Lo que no puedo creer es que estoy frente a frente con el protagonista de la serie de _Pokemon_." dice señalando a Ash.

"Y yo no puedo creer que este frente a frente con el protagonista de _Digimon_ Adventure... es un gran anime..." expresó Ash.

"Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de _Pokemon_."

"¿Qué?"

"Es muy repetitiva y aburrida. Luego de la liga _Kanto_, todo lo demás es lo mismo… por no decir que las aventuras en _Johto_ fueron extremadamente aburridas. _Pokemon_ está decayendo."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Basta chicos!¡No peleen!" exclamó Kristal, interponiéndose entre ellos.

"¡Hum!" refunfuñaron ambos, mirando hacia el lado contrario.

Alan ve la situación, no entendiendo lo que ocurría.

'_Ok, esto está raro. ¿Cómo sabe Tai que Ash es el protagonista de la serie Pokemon y Ash sabe que Tai es el protagonista de Digimon Adventure? Tendré que preguntarle a Raphael cuando lo vea...'_ Pensó él, antes de sentir que Raichu comienza a jalarle el pantalón. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo hambre..."

Todos se dan contra el suelo, y Raichu los mira con confusión.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

_-Planeta: __Digital World South-_

_-Castillo de Zhuqiaomon-_

Un pilar de luz dorado apareció frente al castillo de la enorme bestia digital. De dicho pilar aparecieron dos figuras, Takato y Guilmon, quienes iban a ver a _Zhuqiaomon_ para preguntarle el porqué fueron llamados. Pero, cuando vieron el castillo, se asombraron al encontrarlo en ruinas, como si un evento sobrenatural hubiera ocurrido en el lugar, sin saber que estaban casi en lo correcto.

"¿P-pero que ocurrió aquí?" pregunta Takato, no entendiendo lo que veía.

"¡Takato, mira allá!"

"¿uh?"

Guilmon señala con su garra un extraño resplandor purpura en el cielo. Momentos después, ambos vieron con terror y asombro como _Zhuqiaomon_, el gran _Digital Sovereing_ protector del _Digital World South_, caía pesadamente al suelo. Aquel extraño resplandor seguía al _Digimon Mega_.

"¡Vamos, Guilmon!"

"¡Si, Takato!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _058-Panic- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

Los dos corren hacia donde cayó _Zhuqiaomon_ para averiguar que fue lo que pasó. Al acercarse, pueden ver como aquel destello purpura desaparece para mostrar a un hombre de cabello negro, largo de piel blanca, de casi unos dos metros de altura, traje negro. Se trataba de Exus, quien miraba a la gran bestia que yacía en el piso.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" se preguntó él, no recordando aquella voz que habló a su mente. "¡Habrá sido mi poder oculto?"

Entonces, el hechicero sintió las presencias de Takato y Guilmon, volteando a verlos con frialdad.

"Vaya, se perdieron del espectáculo, no pudieron ver como derrote a este pajarraco." Dice él, aún pensando en como es que derrotó al enorme _Digimon_.

"¿Q-quien eres tu?" pregunta el humano de googles con algo de miedo.

"Yo soy Exus, futuro regidor de esta galaxia. ¡Inclínense ahora o serán eliminados!"

"¿Exus?" pregunta Takato confundido, antes de notar que Guilmon comienza a gruñir y ver como sus pupilas se contraen, mostrando furia. "¿Qué te sucede, Guilmon?"

"Takato, ten cuidado." Advirtió el _Digimon_. "Este sujeto tiene un poder increíble. Además puedo detectar el olor de sangre en sus ropas."

"¿Qué dices?¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, ten cuidado con él."

Exus los ve y comienza a reírse, llamando la atención de los dos.

"Oye niño, creo que tu mascota quiere atacarme. Ponle un bozal o algo para que lo controles." Comenta el hechicero, haciendo enojar a Takato.

"¡Oye!¡Guilmon no es ningún perro!¡Cuida lo que dices!"

"Niño, vete a jugar con tu mascota a otra parte. Los mayores debemos seguir luchando." Responde Exus quien voltea a ver a _Zhuqiaomon_, cuyos datos estaban desestabilizándose, indicando el gran daño que había recibido. "Pero veo que este sujeto esta cansado, mejor lo elimino para que no me acuse problemas."

Exus forma una esfera de energía morada en la palma de su mano y apunta a la cabeza de _Zhuqiaomon_, apunto de acabar con el _Digimon_. Al ver esto y no soportando más, los recién llegados entran en acción.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _059-One Vision (Shinka Size)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

"¡No te atrevas!" Exclama Takato, sacando una especie de _Digivice_ blanco con dorado de su bolsillo. _"¡GUILMON, DIGIEVOLUCIONA!"_

Una luz dorada los rodea a ambos, misma que salía del dispositivo.

"_¡EVOLUCION MATRIX!"_ Exclamó Takato, cuya ropa se desaparece, mientras su cuerpo se vuelve datos y se fusiona con Guilmon.

El cuerpo del dinosauro rojo sufre un cambio en sus datos al ser agregados los de Takato, y comienza a cambiar su figura, cambiando hasta ser una especie de caballero o paladín, con una lanza en su mano derecha, como las que se usaban en las antiguas justas de caballeros, y un escudo redondo en su brazo izquierdo, mientras una capa roja ondeaba con el viento.

"_GUILMON DIGIEVOLVES A...__** ¡GALLANTMON!**__"_

"¡¿Pero que…?!" preguntaba Exus, la luz había llamado su atención.

"_¡__ROYAL SABER!"_

Exus vio como un cilindro de energía azul volaba velozmente hacia él. Con su mano derecha, logró desviar dicho cilindro hacia otro rumbo. Al ver su mano, notó que esta estaba entumida por la fuerza de aquel ataque. Al mirar hacia delante, el hechicero ya no vio al niño ni al dinosaurio rojo. En su lugar, un caballero imponente de armadura blanca con rojo estaba frente a él, con su lanza apuntándolo. Exus lo miró extrañado.

"¿Quién eres tu?¿A dónde fueron el niño y su mascota?" preguntó confundido, mientras el caballero sólo lo miraba.

"Takato y Guilmon se han unido para formar al caballero de la justicia, Gallantmon, y no permitiré que causes mas problemas." Expresó aquel _Digimon_ de nombre Gallantmon, preparándose para el combate.

"¿Qué el dinosaurio y el niño se han fusionado para formar un caballero? No veo como una fusión entre ellos pueden formar a semejante ser." Exus mira detenidamente a su nuevo rival y mide el tamaño de su aura. "Pero he de admitir que me sorprende. Puedo sentir que eres fuerte, creo que igual que el llamado Wargreymon... no, quizás seas más fuerte. Pero no eres un rival digno." Dijo colocándose en guardia. "¡Vamos, diviérteme un poco, Gallantmon!¡Te demostraré que tu lanza no podrá contra mis hechizos!"

"¡De acuerdo!"

"_¡__Vamos Guilmon!¡Acabémoslo!"_

'_¿Uh? Por un momento pensé haber escuchado a ese niño. ¿Estaré oyendo cosas?'_ piensa el hechicero con confusión.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y se lanzaron uno contra el otro, lanza contra puño rodeado de magia se encontraron en el centro del territorio sagrado del _Digital World South_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_-Planeta: __Digital World East-_

_-File Island-_

"Y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el tal Exus?" preguntaba Tai de brazos cruzados.

"¿Tu quieres acompañarnos?" cuestionaba Kristal al escuchar la preguntaba del joven de googles azules.

"Claro. Al menos seré de mas ayuda que él." Comentó el _Digidestined_, señalando a Ash, quien se enfada al escucharlo.

"¡Oye!¿Que insinúas?" reclamó el _Pokemon Trainer._

"Que soy mejor líder que tu. Además, los _Pokemons_ son más débiles que los _Digimons_ y por mucho."

"¡¿Ah si?!¡Bien!¡Te reto a una pelea aquí y ahora!... a menos que seas una gallina."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Gallina!"

"¡A mi NADIE me dice gallina!¡Muy bien, chico _Pokemon_, vamos!"

"¡ESPEREN!"

Tai y Ash se detienen y miran a Alan, quien fue el que exclamó.

"¡Este NO es momento para pelear!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris. "Los _Pokemons_ y _Digimons_ están cansados, al igual que ustedes. Además, tenemos un enemigo en común; Exus, quien quiere dominar todos los mundos, incluyendo los suyos. Si quieres seguir con esto, está bien, pero, para detener a Exus, debemos trabajar en equipo."

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pensando un momento, sabiendo que era inútil seguir con la pelea.

"Tienes razón..." empezó Tai. "No es el momento de pelear entre nosotros."

"Si vamos a pelear, será contra Exus." comentó Ash, determinado a vencer.

"Tai." Empezó Alan. "No subestimes a los _Pokemons_ ni a sus entrenadores. Quizás los _Pokemons_ sean más débiles que los _Digimons_, pero los _Pokemon Trainers_ son mucho mejores estrategas que los _Digidestineds _como tu."

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba el portador del _Valor._

"Tu sólo confías en que tu _Digimon_ podrá vencer a tus enemigos a base de poder y, quizás, con algo de tu ayuda. Pero los entrenadores confían más en sus _Pokemons_; crean estrategias en momentos cruciales y ellos pueden cumplirlas porque saben que su entrenador no les pediría un movimiento en plena lucha si supieran que no podrían hacerlo. Es por eso que los _Pokemons_ son mejores que los _Digimons_ cuando hablamos de convivencia con humanos. En eso tienes que trabajar mucho, en estrategias, y confiar mas en tu _Digimon_ para que pueda hacerlas, parecido a lo que hace Ash."

"P-pero..."

"La digievolucion no lo es todo. Puedes pelear muy bien si piensas correctamente y peleas con Agumon como si fueran uno. Piénsalo, porque necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible."

"Ya entiendo..." dice Tai, viendo a su compañero. "Agumon, de ahora en adelante, trabajaremos juntos."

"Si Tai, yo siempre estaré a tu lado." Responde el pequeño _Digimon_.

"Gracias Agumon..."

"Por cierto Tai..." empieza Alan.

"¿Si?"

"¿Dónde están los demás _Digidestineds_? Nos serían de gran ayuda contar con todos..."

Al escuchar esto, Tai se entristece de inmediato, todos, incluso Ash que es muy despistado, se dan cuenta de eso.

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunta Kristal.

Al ver que no podría responder, Agumon respondió por él.

"Es algo que Tai les contara después." Dijo el pequeño _Rookie_. "Lo que les puedo decir es que ocurrió hace ocho meses y... bueno, no esta en buenos términos con los demás _Digidestineds_, a excepción de Izzy, Joe, Tk y Ken..."

"Ya veo..." dijo Alan con algo de decepción. "Bueno, cuando quieras decírnoslo, puedes hacerlo Tai, después de todo creo que nosotros estaremos juntos por MUCHO tiempo."

"Si, lo haré..."

Alan camina hacia una orilla de la montaña e invoca su Keyblade, extendiéndola hacia el frente.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Un portal azul, con espejos en sus costados, aparece frente a ellos.

"Hay que seguir a Exus, probablemente el ya haya obtenido el siguiente anillo."

"No hay que perder el tiempo. Vamos por ese maldito" dice Raichu "... y después a comer ¿Si?"

Una gota de sudor sale detrás de las cabezas de los presentes al escuchar las exigencias del roedor eléctrico.

"Eh... bueno, vamos..." decía Alan, saltando al portal, todos los demás siguiéndolo, viajando al _Digital World South_, donde Gallantmon y Exus luchan en los cielos del territorio sagrado.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En algún lugar del _Digital World South_, un _Digimon_ púrpura con una pañoleta roja en el cuello caminaba por el desierto, con una fotografía de dos niños y él en ella en sus brazos. Miró nuevamente la fotografía y soltó un suspiro.

"Ai, Mako... prometo que regresaré. Debo ir con ese maldito pajarraco de _Zhuqiaomon_ para que me regrese a _la Tierra_."

El _Digimon_ en cuestión, Impmon, se había separado de sus compañeros humanos hace ocho meses, cuando los salvó de ser arrastrados al _Digital World_ por una especie de portal que se abrió de repente frente a ellos. Él los salvó, aunque desafortunadamente fue succionado al mundo digital y ha estado vagando desde entonces, buscando la forma de regresar a _la Tierra_. Ahora va hacia el castillo de _Zhuqiaomon_ para pedirle regresarlo al mundo humano, sin saber que ahí se esta llevando a cabo una batalla titánica entre dos seres de diferentes mundos.

**Fin del Capitulo 4

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers_)

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Exus y Gallantmon pelean en el cielo y el caballero está por perder. Un ángel de la destrucción aparece pero no es suficiente. El caballero y el ángel negro unen sus fuerzas y luchan contra Exus, ¿Podrán vencerlo?. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Una batalla perdida: Gallantmon y Beelzemon vs Exus.**_

¡Vamos, eleven sus poderes!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	6. Cap 5: Una batalla perdida

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 5: Una batalla perdida Gallantmon y Beelzemon vs Exus**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2 (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

Los cielos llenos de nubes negras se iluminaban de forma intermitente, y no por los relámpagos. Sobre los cielos del territorio sagrado de _Zhuqiaomon_, dos seres poderosos estaban enfrascados en un combate titánico. Uno de ellos era Exus, el ser que viajó desde otro mundo para conseguir los doce _Zodiacal Rings_ para liberar el sello de _Void_ y así dominar la galaxia. El otro era _Gallantmon_, un guerrero de la justicia, resultado de la fusión del humano Takato Matsuki y de su compañero _Digimon_, Guilmon, único en su tipo.

Han pasado algunos minutos desde que el combate comenzó y ninguno estaba cansado. Aunque la batalla parecía pareja, Exus tenía cierta ventaja sobre _Gallantmon_, ya que era más pequeño, por lo que le resultaba fácil evadir los golpes del enorme _Digimon_, además de ser más rápido.

Exus logró esquivar nuevamente el golpe que _Gallantmon_ le lanzó y se hizo a un lado, reuniendo algo de electricidad en su mano derecha.

"_¡THUNDAGA!_"

Varios relámpagos amarillos salieron de la mano del hechicero, volando velozmente hacia su oponente. El caballero sólo levantó su escudo y bloqueó el hechizo con cierta dificultad, haciendo que su rival sonriera un poco.

"Vaya, es rápido y poderoso." comentó _Gallantmon_. "Esa técnica fue bastante fuerte."

"¿Te sorprendes con eso?" preguntó Exus con cierta burla, cruzándose de brazos. "Puede que sea el hechizo eléctrico más fuerte, pero algo así es muy fácil de realizar."

"¡Entonces tendré que ocuparme de que no lo vuelvas a hacer!"

"No podemos rendirnos. Debemos derrotarlo."

Exus vuelve a escuchar esa voz, la misma que apareció justo cuando _Gallantmon_ hizo su entrada. Reconociendo la voz, ató los cabos sueltos, dándose cuenta de lo que de verdad había pasado.

"Ha, ya veo, así que ese niño esta dentro de ti, como una segunda conciencia." Comentó el hechicero oscuro. "Así que esa es la máxima expresión que tienen los humanos y las criaturas de luchar como un sólo individuo. Debo decir que estoy algo asombrado, ya que nunca pensé que la fusión de un humano y una criatura inferior pudieran formar a un guerrero tan poderoso."

"¡No insultes a Takato!" exclama _Gallantmon_ con cierto enfado. "Los humanos y los _Digimons_ podemos hacer cualquier cosa si nos lo proponemos, y he logrado alcanzar el nivel _Mega_, el nivel más alto de los _Digimons_, gracias a el. ¡Podemos hacer lo que sea!"

"_¿Por qué atacaste el castillo de Zhuqiaomon?¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ preguntó el joven humano desde una burbuja en el interior de _Gallantmon_.

"Vine hasta aquí desde otro mundo para conseguir un objeto."

"¿Un objeto?" pregunta el _Digimon_.

"_¿De otro mundo?"_

"Así es." Respondió el hechicero oscuro. "He venido hasta aquí para buscar un anillo que se esparció por varios planetas de esta galaxia hace siglos. Debo recuperarlos para liberar a un ser que amenazó con destruir toda esta galaxia. Ese anillo estaba en este castillo, pero ahora lo tengo en mis manos." Dijo mientras mostraba un nuevo anillo en su dedo; _Aquarius Ring._

Al escuchar las palabras del _Spellcaster_, tanto humano como _Digimon_ sintieron que no debían dejarlo escapar.

"¿Escuchaste, Takato?" Preguntaba _Gallantmon_ a su Tamer, dentro de él.

"Si, lo oí, ese sujeto quiere destruirnos a todos. ¡No podemos dejar que eso suceda!"

"Cierto, debemos detenerlo aquí y ahora."

"Si, ¡vamos Guilmon!"

"¡Si Takato!" Exclamó el _Digimon_, viendo a Exus seriamente. "¡No permitiremos que lleves a cabo tus planes!"

"No tienes el poder necesario para detenerme, aunque se hayan fusionado." Respondió el hechicero con arrogancia.

"¡Te demostraré lo equivocado que estás!¡Salvaré a todos!"

El enorme _Mega_ _Digimon_ se lanzó hacia el hechicero, quien sólo sonrió. Sin embargo, antes de que _Gallantmon_ alcance a Exus, este último desapareció de su vista, haciendo que el caballero se detuviera.

"¿Dónde esta?"

"¿Me buscas?"

_Gallantmon_ giró hacia atrás, sólo para ver una bola de fuego, _Firaga,_ dirigida hacia él. No pudiendo evitarla, el _Mega_ _Digimon_ recibió el ataque mágico en el rostro, mandándolo al piso. Al intentar reincorporarse, Exus los tomó del rostro y lo azotó contra el suelo, impidiendo que se levantara.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Esta es toda la fuerza que me ibas a mostrar?" preguntaba el hechicero con burla.

_Gallantmon_ intentaba levantarse, pero el ser oscuro fácilmente hacia que se quedara en el suelo. Exus levantó la otra mano y reunió energía, preparado para lanzar otro hechizo.

"Esto es aburrido, mejor te elimino ahora."

Pero, justo antes de que Exus pudiera lanzar la esfera a la cabeza de _Gallantmon_, escuchó algo… un grito.

"_¡DOUBLE IMPACT!"_

"¿Pero que...?"

El _Spellcaster_ logró hacerse a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar las dos balas que cruzaron cerca de su rostro, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Se alejó un poco, sujetando su báculo con una mano y encarando en dirección a de donde habían disparado.

"¿Quién fue?" preguntó con enfado.

"¿Por qué no te enfrentas con alguien de tu mismo color de ropa?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IV)_

Al mirar hacia el lado de donde provino la voz, pudo ver, saliendo de una cortina de polvo, a un ser vestido de negro, con dos pistolas humeando. Estaba vestido como un motociclista, de pies a cabeza. Tenía una cola larga y negra, dos ojos rojos y un tercero en su frente/casco. Por último, tenía una banda roja en el hombro izquierdo. Al verlo, _Gallantmon_ de inmediato lo reconoció.

"_B-Beelzemon_, que bueno que estas aquí..." dijo el caballero caído.

"Bah, yo no vine para ayudarte, sólo vine aquí para regresar a _La Tierra_." Respondió el _Digimon_ negro. "Pero me topé con ustedes."

El hechicero, desde lejos, los miró con cierto aburrimiento.

"Así que un amigo tuyo ha llegado…" comentó Exus. "No importa, sigue siendo la misma basura."

"¡¿Basura?!" Exclamó _Beelzemon_ con furia. "¡Yo te demostrare quien es la basura!"

"Cuidado _Beelzemon_." Advirtió _Gallantmon_ desde el suelo. "Este sujeto derrotó a _Zhuqiaomon_ y aún así no parece cansado. Es muy fuerte."

"¿Derrotó a _Zhuqiaomon_?" preguntó con cierto asombro, antes de sonreí con emoción. "Vaya, entonces este sujeto es fuerte si pudo derrotar a un dios y dejarte cansado. Muy bien, quiero ver que tan poderoso es."

"Te crees muy fuerte, ¿eh?" Comentó el hechicero. "Sólo eres un debilucho."

"¡Veamos que te parece esto!_¡DOUBLE IMPACT!_"

"Tonterías."

_Beelzemon_ disparó tres balas de cada pistola, que se acercaron a gran velocidad hacia Exus. Sin embargo, el hechicero, aplicando unos movimientos extraños, al estilo de las películas de _Matrix_, logró evitarlas, dejando a un asombrado _Beelzemon_, quien no podía creerlo.

"Es rápido, pero ahí va otra vez." Empezó de nuevo. "_¡DOUBLE_..."

"¿Crees que te dejaré hacerlo?_¡HASTEGA!_"

Exus, aplicando un hechizo de aceleración en sí mismo, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer frente a _Beelzemon_. El desconcentrado _Mega_ _Digimon_ no entendió lo que ocurrió cuando el hechicero golpea ambas pistolas, dejándolo desarmado. _Beelzemon_, reaccionando, intentó golpear a Exus con sus puños, pero este fue más rápido y le incrustó un hechizo oscuro en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Inmediatamente hizo otro movimiento con sus manos, lanzando una pequeña esfera oscura que golpeó la quijada del _Digimon_, mandándolo a volar. Exus saltó y, reuniendo energía en su báculo, golpeó a _Beelzemon_ con ambos puños, mandándolo al suelo, y creando un cráter donde cayó. Luego del ataque, Exus sobrevoló el lugar donde había caído su rival, mirándolo con indiferencia.

"Débil..."

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por dejar el lugar, una luz blanca emergió del lugar donde había caído _Beelzemon_. Inmediatamente, Exus pudo ver tres rayos rojos que salían de ese lugar, dirigiéndose hacia él. Evadió dos de ellos y el tercero lo desvió al darle un manotazo rodeado de energía. Al mirar abajo, Exus vio a _Beelzemon_, quien se ponía de pie. Sin embargo, también vio que su apariencia cambió un poco; le habían crecido dos alas negras en la espalda, sus ojos ahora eran verdes, pero el mayor cambio era la pistola/cañón en su brazo derecho.

"¿Pero que…?"

"_¡Beelzemon Blast Mode!_" Exclamó el _Digimon_, apuntándole con su cañón. "Ahora si, comenzara la batalla."

"Vaya, veo que has incrementado tu poder un poco al cambiar de forma." Comentó el hechicero. "Pero no es lo suficiente para vencerme, ahora que poseo varios _Zodiacal Rings_. Si quieren, pueden pelear los dos a la vez."

"¡Cállate!"

"_Beelzemon_, tiene razón, luchemos juntos." comentó _Gallantmon_, caminando lentamente hacia el otro _Digimon_, quien lo miró con algo de enfado.

"¿Qué tonterías dices? Yo puedo solo contra él."

"_¿No sentiste su poder?" _preguntó Takato desde el interior de _Gallantmon_. _"__Está más allá de lo que cualquiera que hayamos visto. Tiene casi el mismo poder que el D-Reaper, o quizás más. Hay que luchar juntos, de lo contrario..."_

"Esta bien, sólo porque quiero derrotarlo pronto para regresar a _La Tierra_."

"Entonces unamos nuestras fuerzas, _Beelzemon_..."

"¿Ya se decidieron?¿Lucharan juntos?" preguntaba Exus desde el cielo, mirándolos con impaciencia.

"¡Prepárate, hechicero, que lucharemos juntos!" exclamó el caballero blanco, poniéndose en guardia.

Exus, mirándolos desde el cielo, sólo podía sonreír, pensando en lo extraño que era la vida.

'_Ha, quizás antes el luchar contra los dos era un suicido, pero ahora que poseo cuatro de los dice Zodiacal Rings, mis poderes de han incrementado y no tengo problema al luchar contra ambos.'_

El hechicero se colocó en guarida, algunas esferas oscuras rodeando su cuerpo.

¡Vamos!¡Vengan y peleen!"

"¡Será un placer!" exclamó el _Digimon_ oscuro, lanzándose hacia Exus. _"¡CORONA BLASTER!"_

Un poderoso rayo de energía salió del cañón de _Beelzemon_ a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, en luchar de moverse, Exus levantó un escudo protector, _Hallowed Life Barrier,_ para detener el ataque. Al ver que su poder no había sido suficiente, _Beelzemon_ disparó más _Corona Blaster_s, pero el resultado era siempre el mismo.

Entonces, el cañón del _Digimon_ desapareció para poder él continuar el combate con sus puños, pero no podía asestar ninguno, ya que el hechizo de _Hastega_ aún seguía activado, haciendo que Exus pudiera moverse más rápido. Reuniendo energía en su báculo, Exus le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, recuperando así el control del combate. Entonces, el hechicero extendió su mano izquierda al frente, creando varios _Firagas_ alrededor de él. Con el pensamiento, el hechicero mandó estas bolas de fuego en contra del _Digimon_, quien tuvo que cubrirse con sus manos para no recibirlos en partes vitales.

El _Spellcaster_ seguía con su asedio sobre el _Digimon_, cuando tuvo que hacerse a un lado y evitar un _Royal Saber_ que venía de su derecha. _Gallantmon_ se había unido a la lucha. Exus reunió magia en su báculo y arremetió contra el caballero, enfrascándose en un combate de armas, donde ninguno parecía tener la ventaja. Entonces, en un despliegue de habilidad, _Gallantmon_ logró despojar a Exus de su báculo y comenzó a golpearlo con su lanza varias veces, golpeándolo por todo el cuerpo. Al terminar el ataque, _Gallantmon_ se dio cuenta de que su lanza no había podido hacer mucho daño al cuerpo del hechicero.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó con asombro.

"_¿Por qué?"_ cuestionó también Takato, dentro de la burbuja. _"¿Por qué no le hicimos daño?"_

"Eso es gracias a mi aura mágica." Respondió el hechicero oscuro. "Mientras tu ataque sea inferior al aura que estoy emitiendo, tú no podrás tocarme o hacerme daño."

"¡Tonterías!" exclamó _Beelzemon_, quien se acababa de recuperar. "Ya verás que podemos traspasar esa energía. ¡_Gallantmon_!¡Ataquémoslo con nuestras máximas técnicas!"

"¡Me parece bien!" exclamó el caballero, entendiendo lo que iban a hacer.

"No crean que los dejaré atacarme sin que me defienda." Expresó el hechicero, viendo como los dos comienzan a descender a tierra. "Yo también pondré de mi parte, mostrándoles mi mayor técnica."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

_Beelzemon_ baja a nivel de suelo con _Gallantmon_, mientras que Exus se elevaba aún más en el cielo, colocando ambas manos a un costado, reuniendo una energía muy poderosa en ellas.

"Tendrán el honor de morir bajo mi técnica especial." Comentó el hechicero. "¡Los desapareceré junto con esta región!"

Abajo, _Gallantmon_ miró a su compañero, asintiendo.

"¿Listo, _Beelzemon_? Hagámoslo."

"Siempre estoy listo. ¡Acabemos con él!"

El cañón vuelve a aparecer en el brazo derecho del _Demon Lord_ y, con el, dibuja la forma de una estrella de cinco picos en el aire en dirección a Exus. Mientras tanto, el _Royal Knight_, _Gallantmon_, levanta su escudo hacia Exus mismo que empieza a brillar. Arriba, el hechicero ya estaba listo, su magia al nivel más alto.

"¡Reciban esto y conviértanse en polvo!" Exclamó Exus, extendiendo sus brazos hacia abajo, hacia ambos _Mega_ _Digimons_. _"¡FOREVER ZERO"_

Un poderoso cilindro de energía púrpura salió de las manos de Exus a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, donde ambos _Mega_ _Digimons_ lo esperaban para contraatacarlo.

"_¡__FINAL ELYSIUM!"_

"_¡CORONA DESTROYER!"_

Del escudo de _Gallantmon_, un cilindro de energía dorada salió disparado al cielo, mientras que _Beelzemon_ disparó otro cilindro de energía roja. Ambos poderes comenzaron a girar el uno entorno al otro hasta que al final se unieron. Justo en medio del cielo, el _Forever Zero_ chocó de frente contra el _Final Elysium _y el _Corona Destroyer_, creando una gran explosión que se escuchó por todo el _Digital World_. Luego de algunos segundos, ambos cilindros de energía se encontraban nivelados, cosa que sorprendió a Exus.

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamó el hechicero al ver el resultado. "¡Estos ataques combinados tienen el mismo poder que yo!"

Abajo, _Gallantmon_ y _Beelzemon_ estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener sus energías al mismo nivel que el de Exus, quien se mantenía haciendo esfuerzo para tratar de ganarles. La fuerza generada por el choque de ambos poderes hizo que el piso se desquebrajara y que rocas del tamaño de autos compactos comenzaran a elevarse. Mientras hacían esfuerzo, _Gallantmon_ se comunicó con Takato en su interior.

"Takato, no puedo resistir mucho mas." Comentó el _Digimon_. "Si sigo empleando más energía, perderé la transformación de nivel _Mega_ y seremos vulnerables. _Beelzemon_ ha de estar igual que yo."

"_¡No te rindas Guilmon!" _exclamó el joven, dándole palabras de aliento a su compañero, antes de dirigirse al otro _Digimon_. _"¡Beelzemon! Usa toda la energía que te sobre de la digievolucion, yo le daré de mi energía a Guilmon para incrementar sus poderes!"_

"¿Estás conciente de que, si hacemos eso, regresaremos a la normalidad y seremos vulnerables?" preguntó el _Demon Lord._

"_¿Tienes alguna otra idea?"_

"No… ¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo!"

Dentro de su esfera roja, Takato comenzó a brillar, dándole gran parte de su energía a _Gallantmon_, lo cual incremento sus poderes. _Beelzemon_ usó el poder que le restaba para acumularlo en su cañón. Al mismo tiempo, ambos _Mega_ _Digimons_ expulsaron su energía para incrementar sus técnicas, que comenzaron poco a poco a hacer retroceder el _Forever Zero _de Exus. Él sólo podía ver asombrado.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamó con terror. "¡Superaron mis poderes!¡NOOOOOO!"

El _Forever Zero_ de Exus fue superado por las técnicas de ambos _Digimons_ y el hechicero los recibió de lleno, resultando en una gran explosión en el cielo que se podía ver a varios kilómetros de distancia. Luego de la explosión, sólo quedaba una gran nube de polvo.

Abajo, _Gallantmon_ y _Beelzemon_ cayeron sobre sus rodillas y comenzaron a respirar con dificultad. Milagrosamente, aún tenían energía para mantener sus formas _Mega_.

"_¿Lo logramos?" _Pregunta Takato, totalmente agotado.

"Eso parece..." respondía _Gallantmon_ en igual estado.

"Agotamos todas nuestras energías en la pelea." Comentó _Beelzemon_. "No pensé que ese humano fuera tan fuerte."

"¡No soy un débil humano!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord Exdeath (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy V)_

Ambos _Digimons_ se quedaron congelados al escuchar esa voz. ¿Será posible? Los dos miraron hacia el frente, sólo para ver a Exus caminado hacia ellos lentamente. Su traje estaba destruido, sin sombrero, sin ambas hombreras, sin un protector de brazo, el peto estaba bastante dañado, con varias fisuras, listo para quebrarse. El hechicero caminaba lentamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque tenia un hilo de sangre saliendo se su boca. Ambos _Digimons_ estaban aterrados.

"¡No es posible!" exclamó el caballero con asombro.

"_¡Tiene poderes ilimitados!" __exclamaba_ Takato desde su burbuja, su cara mostrando verdadero terror.

"¡Maldición!" expresó _Beelzemon_. "A pesar de haber luchado contra _Zhuqiaomon_ y contra nosotros, él **aún** está de pie."

"Debo admitir, que ustedes son los primeros que me han hecho este daño, los felicito." Comentó el hechicero, los dos _Digimons_ notando que estaba respirando con dificultad. "Estoy cansado, pero aún puedo derrotarlos ahora que sus energías están bajas."

"¡Cállate!" exclamó _Beelzemon_ apuntándole con su cañón.

Al ver que quería atacar, Exus emplea de nuevo el hechizo de _Hastega,_ moviéndose a gran velocidad hacia _Beelzemon_. Sujetó el cañón de energía de su enemigo con una mano, mientras que con la otra le incrustó una esfera de magia oscura en el rostro, misma que lo mandó a volar hacia una roca y chocar, creando una nube de polvo. Cuando el polvo se disipó, ya no estaba _Beelzemon_, sino una pequeña criatura, Impmon, que estaba desmayado entre las rocas.

"Como me lo imaginé, después de ese sorprendente ataque, ya no les quedan energías." Comentó el hechicero, ahora mirando a _Gallantmon_, quien se estaba levantando. "Es una lastima, pudieron superar mis poderes por un breve momento, pero ahora yo tengo la ventaja. Ahora es tu turno."

"¡Ya veremos!_¡ROYAL SABER!_"

El cansado _Royal Knight_ libera de su lanza un ataque de energía, misma que Exus detiene con una mano sin esfuerzo.

"¡Imposible!"

"¿No lo entiendes?" preguntó el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic. _"Ya no tienes poder. Incluso creo que estas por perder esa transformación en unos segundos. Creo que será mejor si termino con esto de una buena vez."

Exus invocó varias esferas, unas rojas, otras azules y otras amarillas.

"Admira, estos son los hechizos que he aprendido. Mi técnica especial; _Elemental Sky_." Comentó el hechicero, mientras más y más esferas. "Son los hechizos elementales más poderosos de la magia negra; _Blizzaga_, _Firaga_ y _Thundaga_. Los he perfeccionado y ahora te demostraré el daño que pueden hacer todos estos hechizos a la vez." Dijo mientras extendía sus dos manos al frente. "_¡ELEMENTAL SKY!_"

Las esferas comenzaron a ser disparadas hacia el frente, siendo cada una de un tipo distinto, siendo de hielo, fuego o trueno. _Gallantmon_ usó su gran escudo para protegerse de los hechizos, que eran tan fuertes que cada uno hacia vibrar el escudo. Entonces, ocurrió; el escudo comenzó a agrietarse, algo que el atacante y el defensor notaron de inmediato. _Gallantmon_ saltó, evitando más ataques e intentó contraatacar con su lanza, pero Exus, usando un poder mental, la detuvo fácilmente y la partió en dos.

Exus formó una esfera púrpura de energía en su mano derecha y la lanzó contra _Gallantmon_, quien se defendió con su escudo. Pero el escudo no resistió y se quebró en pedazos, mandando al _Digimon_ contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero sintió de repente una gran presión en todo su cuerpo. Al mirar al frente, vio a Exus, con su mano derecha al frente, brillando un poco.

"¿Qué tal se siente un hechizo de gravedad?" preguntó el hechicero. "Esta es la fuerza de mi _Gravity_, el nivel más bajo de hechizos de gravedad. ¡Ahora siente mi _Graviga_!"

Exus empleó más magia, incrementando la gravedad dentro del domo donde estaba encerrado _Gallantmon_. La presión era tanta que parte de su armadura comenzó a quebrarse.

De pronto, canceló su hechizo y, usando su poder mental, levantó al _Digimon_, sólo para reunir energías en sus manos y lanzarle un pequeño _Forever Zero_ al débil _Gallantmon_. Al no poder hacer nada para defenderse, _Gallantmon_ recibió el ataque de lleno. La fuerza del hechizo fue tanta que su armadura se hizo pedazos y su casco se quebró. El maltratado _Royal Knight_ voló por el cielo, sólo para comenzar a caer estrepitosamente. Pero antes de chocar con el piso, una luz lo cubrió completamente. En lugar de caer _Gallantmon_ al suelo, Takato y Guilmon se separaron y cayeron sumamente heridos, el humano se encontraba sangrando, mientras que los datos del _Digimon_ estaban por desaparecer. Exus se acercó a ellos, mirándolos con indiferencia.

"Veo que lo que le ocurría a _Gallantmon_, le ocurría a ustedes dos." Comentó el hechicero. "Son increíbles, pero es su final."

Takato comenzó a reincorporarse, sólo para ver una mano con energía púrpura señalándolos a ambos. El Tamer pensó que sería su fin, ya que estaban agotados, heridos, e Impmon estaba desmayado, mientras que su propio compañero, Guilmon, estaba apunto de desaparecer. No podían hacer nada, sería el fin…

"¡Mueran!"

Pero antes de que pudiera atacarlos, Exus tuvo que esquivar una gran llamarada que venia hacia él.

"¿Quién es?" pregunta el ser oscuro con enfado.

"Esto... aun no... ha... terminado…"

Takato miró de quien se trataba, sorprendiéndose bastante.

"Z-_Zhuqiaomon_..." comentó el joven.

"Aún tengo energías para vencerte a ti, bestia. Vamos." Expresó Exus sin ninguna duda.

"Soy una de las cuatro bestias sagradas que protegen este Digital World. No me rendiré." Decía el enorme _Digimon_ fénix con decisión, aunque estaba muy cansado.

"Si quieres tanto este mundo, lo destruiré para mandarlo contigo al infierno. ¡Prepárate!"

Exus se disponía a lanzarse contra _Zhuqiaomon_ y continuar la lucha. Pero entonces, justo enfrente de ellos, un portal azul se abrió, sorprendiendo al humano y al _Digimon_, y haciendo que el hechicero maldijera. Del extraño portal, varias personas salieron y cayeron al suelo de una forma muy cómica.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard (_**Soundtrack:**_ .Hack//G.U.)_

"Ouch, ¡Quítense!" exclamó Alan con enfado.

"Lo haría, pero Ash tiene su pie en mi cara." Se quejaba Tai.

"No es el mío..." respondía Ash.

"¡AAAIIEEE! ¿Quién me tocó el trasero?" preguntaba Kristal con enfado.

"Yo no fui..." dice Raichu inocentemente.

"Oh si, ¡Tú fuiste!"

"¡No puedes probarlo!"

"Estoy viendo como mueves tu mano por mi trasero."

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Suéltame!"

"Pika pi..."

"No, tu estas arriba de mi... ¡Ahhh, me quemo!" exclamó Agumon, quemándose con la cola de Charizard, quien sólo la movió.

Takato y Zhuqiamon no entendían lo que pasa, ¿quiénes eran esas personas?¿Amigos o enemigos? Pero Exus tenía otras ideas en mente.

'_Oh no__. No creo tener la energía suficiente para derrotarlos a todos. Debo retirarme y descansar.'_ Pensó el hechicero. "¡Tienen suerte!" exclamó mientras veía a Takato y a _Zhuqiaomon_. "Los dejaré vivir por ahora, pero la próxima vez que los vuelva a ver, los mataré."

Exus comienza a elevarse al cielo con la intención de alejarse. Alan lo ve y trata de ponerse en pie, pero no lo dejaban.

"¡Espera!¡No huyas!…¡Quítense!" exclamaba Alan a sus amigos.

"Nos veremos luego, Alan, nos veremos luego..." comentó el hechicero, levantando su mano derecha al cielo, haciendo que los anillos comenzaran a brillar. Un portal se abrió en el cielo, uno que él usó para escapar, dejando en ruinas el Castillo de _Zhuqiaomon_.

**Fin del Capitulo 5

* * *

**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku) (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Exus se ha marchado a descansar en otro mundo. Alan, Kristal, Ash, Tai y Takato observan a las 4 Bestias Sagradas. El momento de las explicaciones ha llegado. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Revelaciones.**_

Les explicaré lo que ocurre.

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	7. Cap 6: Revelaciones

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 6: Revelaciones.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

En un mundo desconocido, la paz tenebrosa parecía dominar el lugar. En las montañas, escondida debajo de la superficie, se encontraba una especie de escondite creado por humanos, como un laboratorio secreto donde se llevaban a cabo cientos de experimentos científicos. Sin embargo, en dicho escondite, los humanos ya no lo habitaban, ya que habían sido eliminados. En su lugar, los _Heartless _rondaban libremente por el complejo, apoderándose de todo el lugar.

En la habitación principal, _Dark Ruler_ Hades se encontraba esperando la llegada de su señor Exus. Mientras esperaba, el demonio había visto lo ocurrido en otros mundos, gracias al poder psíquico y mágico del poderoso hechicero. Sabía acerca de las batallas contra Ash, Tai y Takato en sus respectivos mundos y los problemas que le dieron al _Spellcaster_. Para él, el solo hecho de saber que existían varias criaturas en otros mundos con ese nivel de poder era increíble.

Se puso a pensar un rato; quizás esta idea de conquistar la galaxia era una locura, ya que no sabía si otros seres poderosos habitaban en otros mundos. El espacio era algo infinito, después de todo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió frente a él y, de dicha puerta, salió Exus, caminando lentamente. Al verlo, Hades quedó impresionado, ya dichas criaturas habían logrado debilitar al poderoso hechicero oscuro lo suficiente como para hacer que él respirara con dificultad. Pensó que quizás Exus estaría enfadado debido a que no había podido recolectar los demás anillos, pero entonces, para su sorpresa, el hechicero comenzó a reír.

"_Master Exus_, ¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hades, extrañado por la reacción del hechicero.

"Hades, fue muy bueno que hayamos salido de _Shadow Realm_."

"¿Disculpe?"

A Hades le extrañó esto, y más cuando Exus comenzó a reír a carcajadas, algo que muy pocas veces veía.

"¿Por qué lo dice, maestro?" preguntó el demonio, aún más confundido que antes.

"Creí que era el ser más poderoso de esta Galaxia, que era invencible, pero veo que no lo soy." Respondió el hechicero. "Me encontré con seres realmente poderosos, tan poderosos como pocos guerreros de mi mundo, e incluso mucho más fuertes. Tuve una pelea que nunca olvidaré. Por primera vez me siento... vivo…" dijo, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire, antes de ver a su súbdito. "Hades, necesitaré unas horas para recuperar mi poder. Por mientras, tu investiga donde esta el siguiente anillo."

"Si, señor Exus."

Hades se sentó en el suelo, comenzando a meditar para así poder buscar la presencia de otro anillo, en la inmensidad de la galaxia.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

_-Planeta: Digital World South-_

_-Territorio de los cuatro Sovereings; Castillo de __Zhuqiaomon-_

No entendía… no entendía nada. Varias preguntas rondaban por la cabeza del joven Takato luego de todos los eventos que se habían suscitado: ¿Qué había pasado?¿Quién era el sujeto que los atacó?¿Qué era el anillo que buscaba?¿Por qué ese anillo estaba ahí? Las respuestas a esas preguntas se le escapaban de la mente, pero de algo estaba seguro; que aquellas personas que habían llegado después debían tener las respuestas… e iba a obtenerlas.

Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar, el enorme _Mega_ _Digimon_, el dios _Zhuqiaomon_, se le adelantó.

"_**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**__**¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?"**_

"Es una buena pregunta…" comentó Ash, ya que él tampoco tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Además, estaba embobado con la enorme ave, que era mucho más grande que cualquier _Pokemon_ de su mundo.

"Cállate, Ash, no lo hagas enojar." respondió Tai, haciendo enfadar al joven _Pokemon Trainer_.

Alan comenzó a caminar hacia la enorme ave para comentarle todo lo que ha ocurrido.

"Venimos a buscar al sujeto que los atacó para..." empezaba él, pero _Zhuqiaomon_ lo interrumpió de golpe.

"_**¡Lo sabía!¡Son sus aliados**__**!" **_

"¿Eh?... ¡No, espere!¡Nosotros somos…!"

"_**¡Pagaran por lo que su camarada me hizo!¡Conviértanse en cenizas!"**_

Para sorpresa del grupo, _Zhuqiaomon_ los atacó con una enorme llamarada, tan caliente que los calcinaría si los llegase a tocar. Alan pensó rápido y sabía que su _Ice Wall_ no sería suficiente para contener y extinguir las llamas. Entonces, se arriesgaron; tanto él como Kristal invocaron sus _Keyblades_ y combinaron su aire congelado con su poder mágico, logrando dispersar las llamas alrededor del grupo sin causar daño alguno. Los dos _Keybladers_ se colocaron en posición para atacar.

"¿Por qué nos atacas?" preguntaba Kristal con cierto enojo. "No te hemos hecho da... ¿uh?"

Ella notó la expresión en el rostro de _Zhuqiaomon_, reconociéndola casi de inmediato; era de asombro. Lo que ella no sabía era que su expresión no era por haber dispersado su fuego, debía ser otra cosa. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, _Zhuqiaomon_ habló.

"_**¿Es**__**as con la Chaos y Balance Keyblades?"**_

'_¿Chaos __y Balance Keyblades?'_ pensaron Ash, Tai y Takato, quienes se encontraban algo lejos de los dos primeros. Tanto Pikachu, Charizard y Agumon se miraron si saber de que hablaban.

"¿Cómo sabes de las _Keyblades_?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"_**Desde nuestra creación, esa**__**s armas han estado en nuestras memorias, muy presente."**_

"¿Nuestras memorias?¿De quienes mas?" cuestionó Kristal.

"_**De nosotros..."**_

Todo el grupo, inclusive _Zhuqiaomon_, miraron hacia el cielo, viendo una enorme nube azul que emitía relámpagos celestes y blancos. De dicha nube, un gran dragón azul, más grande que _Zhuqiaomon_, emergió. Tenía una gran barba blanca, una mascara azul con cuatro ojos, además de que estaba cubierto de cadenas. También tenía once esferas azules, parecidas a las del _Mega_ _Digimon_ fénix.

En ese mismo momento, un gran rugido llamó la atención de todos los demás. Al voltear, miraron a un gran tigre blanco con unas garras de metal y doce esferas blancas a su alrededor. Justo después, el grupo sintió como la tierra temblaba violentamente, y observaron que era provocado por una gran tortuga de dos cabezas, que tenia un bosque en su lomo, también tenia doce esferas que lo rodeaban. Las tres enormes criaturas se acercaron al grupo, asombrando a la mayoría debido a su inmenso tamaño.

"¿Q-que son esas criaturas?" preguntó Ash con sorpresa.

"Los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_..." comentó Alan, también sorprendido porque era la primera vez que veía seres tan enormes.

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Raichu.

"Si, los conozco. Según la serie de _Digimon_, existen cuatro criaturas que protegen el _Digital World_ de fuerzas malignas. Esas criaturas son conocidas como las cuatro bestias sagradas, ó _Digital Sovereings_, los _Digimon_ más fuertes que existen."

Las otras tres criaturas rodearon al grupo, no dejándoles escapatoria. Entonces, el dragón azul voltea a ver a Tai.

"_**Nos volvemos a ver, Elegido del Valor**__**."**_

"_Azulongmon_..." dijo Tai, reconociendo a la deidad dragón.

"Alan, ¿Sabes quienes son?" preguntaba Kristal al joven de gorra gris.

"Si, se quienes son." Le respondió él. "El dragón azul se llama _Azulongmon_, la Bestia Sagrada de la región Este. El pájaro rojo que nos atacó es _Zhuqiaomon_, la Bestia Sagrada del Sur. El tigre blanco es _Baihumon_, la Bestia Sagrada del Oeste y por último la gran tortuga verde es _Ebonwumon_, la Bestia Sagrada del Norte. Cada uno tiene poderes increíbles."

"¿Qué tan fuertes son?" preguntó Ash con emoción.

"Creo que cada uno son mas fuertes que cualquier _Legendary Pokemon_ de tu mundo... o, bueno, la gran mayoría…"

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Raichu. "Y eso que los legendarios son muy fuertes..."

Takato sólo miraba de lejos mientras sujetaba a Guilmon, ¿Qué hacían los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_ aquí? La última vez que se reunieron fue durante la batalla contra el D-Reaper, hace dos años. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando _Zhuqiaomon_ intentó levantarse.

"_**Azulongmon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?"**_

"_**Hemos sentido una presencia muy poderosa y decidimos venir**_." Dijo _Ebonwumon_, la tortuga verde.

"_**Veo que estábamos en lo correcto, debido a tu estado y al de los demás." **_continuó _Baihumon_, el tigre blanco.

"_**Zhuqiaomon, estas muy lastimado. Vamos a curarte." **_Comentó _Azulongmon_, el dragón azul.

Las tres bestias se colocan alrededor de _Zhuqiaomon_ y comienzan a darle energía. La energía que expulsaban era tanta que incluso comenzó a curar a los demás: los datos de Guilmon se estabilizaron, Impmon comenzó a despertarse, las heridas de Takato, Tai, Ash, Pikachu, Charizard, Agumon, Raichu, Kristal y Alan se curaron y dejaron de sangrar. Guilmon despertó totalmente recuperado y miró a todos lados con ignorancia. Takato lo abrazó fuertemente al ver que su amigo, que creía iba a perder, había regresado. Las tres bestias dejaron de curar a su camarada cuando sus heridas se cerraron. _Azulongmon_ sea cercó a la enorme ave, con varias preguntas en su enorme mente.

"_**Muy bien, **__**Zhuqiaomon, ¿Qué ha pasado?"**_

"_**Fue un humano..."**_ respondió el fénix de cuatro alas.

"_**¿Un humano? ¿Solo? ¿Sin Compañero?"**_ preguntó _Baihumon_ con incredulidad. _**"Debes de estar bromeando."**_

"_**Saben que yo nunca diría algo así de un humano. Si, estaba solo, y tenía más poder que yo..."**_

"_**¿Estas seguro?"**_ preguntó _Ebonwumon_, aún sin creerse la historia.

"_**Si, les diré lo que paso..."**_

Las cuatro enormes bestias comenzaron a hablar entre si, tratando de descubrir lo que había pasado. Sabían que _Zhuqiaomon_ no les mentiría de algo así, ya que saben lo orgulloso que era y el como veía de inferiores a los humanos. Mientras tanto, los demás jóvenes también se preguntaban muchas cosas.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Ash sin entender nada.

"Al parecer están hablando de lo que pasó..." dijo Alan seriamente.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" cuestionó Kristal.

"¿Qué más? Ir por ese Exus..."

"¿Cómo es que lo conocen?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy VIII)_

El grupo volteó a ver a Takato y a Guilmon, quienes se acercaban a ellos.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Cómo es que lo conocen?" preguntó el joven _Tamer_, queriendo saber las respuestas a todo lo extraño que había ocurrido.

"Es una larga historia." respondió Alan.

"Tengo todo el tiempo, no hay problema."

"Bueno..."

"Mejor empecemos por las presentaciones, ¿no?" preguntaba la hechicera.

"Tienes razón, aunque ya se quien es él... Me llamo Alan Hernandez."

"Mi nombre es Kristal."

"Raichu."

"Ash Ketchum."

"Tai Kamiya."

Cuanto Takato escuchó el nombre de Tai, se quedó sorprendió.

"¿Tai Kamiya?¿Estas bromeando?" preguntó el joven de googles amarillos.

"No... así me llamo..." respondió el elegido del Valor con cierto nerviosismo.

"¿Eres _**EL**_ Tai Kamiya?¿El líder de la primera generación de _Digidestineds_?¿El portador del Valor?"

"ah.... ¿si?"

"¡No puedo creerlo!¡Eres mi ídolo!¡Dame tu autógrafo!"

Tai se le quedó mirando con extrañes, no entendiendo en nada al joven que estaba frente a él.

"Uh... seguro, aunque no sé porqué, si ni soy famoso... bueno, aún..." comentó el muchacho mientras el niño le daba un papel y una pluma… ¿De donde sacó eso? Quien sabe… "¿A quien va dirigida?"

"Takato Matsuki." Respondió el joven, llamando la atención de Ash.

"Un momento…" empezó el _Pokemon Trainer_. "¿Tu nombre es Takato Matsuki?¿El líder de los _Digimon Tamers_?"

"¿Uh?, si, soy yo… ¿Y tu eras?"

"Ash Ketchum, futuro _Maestro Pokemon_."

"¿Ash?" Se preguntó el joven, tratando de pensar el porqué se le hacía tan familiar ese nombre. "Ash... ¡Ash!¿El sujeto principal de la serie de _Pokemon_?¿El que perdió en las regiones de _Kanto_, _Johto_ y _Hoenn_ y gano en la _Liga Naranja_?"

"Bueno, no se a que te refieres con serie de _Pokemon_, pero si, participe en esas regiones..."

"¡Oh cielos!¡Tu también eres mi ídolo!¿También me podrías dar tu autógrafo?"

"¡Claro! lo que sea por un fan." Exclamó Ash con emoción, siempre agradándole que alguien le pidiese un autógrafo, ya que quería ser reconocido.

Mientras ellos se repartían autógrafos, Alan, Kristal y Raichu los ven de lejos.

"¿Qué les pasa?¿Se conocen?" preguntaba Kristal bastante confundida.

"E-eso creo..." respondió Alan, extrañado por lo que veía.

"Será mejor que nos respondas algún día." comentó Raichu con cierto enfado.

"Si, lo haré..."

Takato, Ash y Tai seguían hablando, cuando el joven _Tamer_ recordó algo.

"Un segundo, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, no estoy seguro..." respondió Ash, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. AL ver que no podía responder, Tai contesta.

"Lo que pasa es que un sujeto de negro nos atacó y nos reunimos con esas personas..." dice señalando a Alan y a Kristal "... para buscar a ese sujeto y vencerlo."

"¿Era el hechicero que se fue cuando los vio llegar?¿Ese con grandes poderes?" preguntó Takato

"Ese es."

"¿Pero quien es ese sujeto?"

"No lo sé, sólo sé que esas personas saben quien es." Respondió el _Trainer_, señalando al joven de gorra gris y a la hechicera. Al ver que estaban hablando de ellos, el joven mencionado se acercó a ellos.

"Será mejor que les diga lo que pasa." dijo Alan.

"Yo también quiero saber."

Todos voltean a ver a Impmon, quien caminaba hacia ellos.

"Quiero saber quien era ese sujeto para después pelear nuevamente con él y patearle el trasero." Comentó el pequeño _Digimon_.

"No creo que puedas sólo. Es demasiado fuerte." dijo Alan con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Te enfrentaste a él, ¿no? La próxima vez que lo veamos, quizás sea mas fuerte."

"Tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos a todos." Expresó Tai, cansado de tanto misterio. "¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren?"

Justo cuando Alan iba a responder, los _Digital Sovereings_ dejaron de conversar entre si y se dirigieron al grupo. _Azulongmon_ fue le que se acercó mas a ellos, hablando por sus compañeros.

"_**¿Quién**__**es son los que poseen las Chaos y Balance Keyblades?"**_

"Somos nosotros..." dijo Alan, dando él y Kristal un paso al frente.

"_**¿Es cierto? Muéstranoslas."**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y, de inmediato, invocaron sus _Keyblades_, levantándolas por encima de sus cabezas. Estas comienza a emitir un aura roja y azul respectivamente, misma que las cuatro bestias pudieron sentir.

"_**Es una energía muy poderosa**__**."**_ comentó _Ebonwumon_.

"_**Si, no cabe duda de que **__**esas son las Keyblades legendarias..."**_ respondió _Baihumon_. _**"Pero sus portadores aun son débiles."**_

"_**Si, su**__**s poder son muy débiles para ser los elegidos por las Keyblades**_." Comentó _Azulongmon_. _**"Apenas logran alcanzar el poder de un Digimon Mega débil."**_

"¿Qué?" cuestiona Tai, mirando a Alan. "¿Tienen el poder de un _Digimon_ _Mega_?"

"Es probable…" le respondió el joven, antes de mirar a las cuatro deidades. "Pero, si tenemos el poder de un _Mega_, ¿Por qué nos dicen débiles?"

"_**Según la leyenda, **__**los portadores de esas Keyblades deben tener un gran poder capaz de mover planetas a voluntad."**_ Comentó _Zhuqiaomon_. _**"Son capaces de dar vida a quienes la perdieron y tienen un poder destructivo tan grande que podría acabar con toda la galaxia si quisiera. Un Digimon Mega no podría hacer eso..."**_

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Kristal con cierto asombro. "Bueno, nosotros no podemos hacer eso…"

"_**A**__**sí es..."**_ comentó el _Digimon_ dragón azul. _**"Vengan con nosotros, iremos a un mejor lugar para conversar."**_

Dicho esto, _Azulongmon_ los rodeó con una nube blanca, para luego comenzar a flotar y a moverse. Dentro de la nube, había un amplio espacio, el suficiente para poder caminar.

"Si, recuerdo esto..." comentó Takato, recordando la última vez en la que entró en una nube así.

"Muy bien... ¿Alan verdad?" cuestionó Tai. "Dinos, ¿que pasa aquí?"

"Si, y que sea rápido." expresó Ash, también cansado por tanto misterio.

"Esta bien, les diré. Empezaré por el principio, valga la redundancia... " Dice Alan. "Mi nombre es Alan Hernández, y vengo de _Monterrey, Nuevo León, México_, en el planeta _Tierra_."

"Si, sé donde queda esa ciudad." comentó Tai.

"Yo no... no he escuchado de esa ciudad." expresó Ash con confusión.

"Tonto…"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡No peleen!" exclamó Alan, tratando de calmarlos. "La razón por la que Ash no sabe de esa ciudad es porque en su mundo no existe."

"¿En su mundo?¿Qué no son de aquí?" pregunta Takato.

"No, de hecho, cada uno de nosotros somos de diferentes _Tierras._"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaron los tres protagonistas, sorprendidos por lo que decía el joven.

"Se los diré. El _Dark Sage_ Raphael me dijo que en este universo existen diferentes galaxias que son habitadas por diferentes seres. Yo provengo de la _Vía Láctea_, una galaxia muy, muy lejana. Sin embargo, todos ustedes son de otra galaxia distinta, el _Nintenverse_, que es esta galaxia."

"A ver, a ver, me enrede..." dice Raichu, con varios signos de interrogación flotando sobre su cabeza.

"Todos nosotros somos de diferentes mundos, diferentes culturas y civilizaciones."

"Ahora entiendo el porqué es que aparecieron de la nada; llegaron de otro mundo." Comentó Takato.

"Momento." Empezó Ash. "Tengo una duda; si todos somos de distintos mundos, ¿Cómo es que existen caricaturas de ellos? Conozco a un Tai y a un Takato de las series de televisión. Creí que eran actores."

"¿Ah?¿No son actores?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"De hecho, todos ustedes son personajes de series de Anime..."

"Sigo sin entender…"

"No estoy seguro de todo, pero al parecer podemos 'ver' las vidas de otros personajes por medio de las series, es decir, puede que los Animes que vean no sean simples dibujos. Creí que eso sólo pasaba en mi mundo, pero al parecer aquí también, porque ustedes tienen conocimientos de los demás."

"¿Quieres decir que en tu mundo sólo somos personajes de una serie de televisión?" preguntó Takato.

"Así es... y me imagino que en esta galaxia también lo son."

"Ahora entiendo porque Takato nos pidió un autógrafo, porque para él y los de su mundo, somos personajes de la TV." comentó Tai, pensando bien las cosas.

"Si, y probablemente haya más culturas o personajes que en sus mundos son personajes de Animes o Videojuegos."

"¿Pero que hay del hechicero que nos atacó?" pregunta Ash. "Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto. ¿él de donde es?"

"Él es Exus, un hechicero que escapó de un planeta llamado _Shadow Realm_... me imagino que están familiarizados con la serie de _Yu-gi-oh!_, ¿no?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris, a lo cual los tres humanos afirman. "Bueno, él era una de las criaturas del clan _Spellcaster_… de hecho, Kristal aquí es una de ese clan."

"¿Y ella quien es?" preguntó Tai. "Se me hace conocida, pero no la recuerdo."

"Probablemente la conozcan.... ella es una _Dark Magician Girl._"

"¡¿_Dark Magician Girl_?!¿De verdad?" preguntó Ash con admiración.

"¿Conoces a las _Dark Magician Girls_?"

"Veía la serie antes de salir de viaje…"

"Con razón eres tan linda." Comentó Tai.

"¡Autógrafo!" exclamó Takato, sacando de nuevo su libreta y plumas.

Kristal se sonrojó un poco por la atención que había atraído, y por el comentario de Tai.

"Eh, claro..." respondió ella con nerviosismo, tomando la pluma y colocando su nombre en la libreta, asombraba porque podía escribir. "Vaya, ¿la tinta está dentro de esta cosa? No necesito remojarla en tinta."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó Takato con cierta confusión.

"Ella es de un planeta menos avanzado, donde no existen las plumas." Comentó Alan, respondiendo la duda del joven.

"Oh…"

"Y Alan... ¿Quién es el tal Exus?" preguntó Raichu, regresando al tema en cuestión.

"Se los diré cuando lleguemos. Es probable que los _Digital Sovereings_ también quieran escuchar la historia, después de todo, creo que también les incumbe."

"Ya veo... parece que ya vamos a llegar..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Chrono Cross)_

En efecto, la nube donde estaban comenzó a descender al suelo. Cuando la nube se disipó, ellos miraron el lugar donde ahora estaban; en el centro del _Territorio Sagrado_, donde el _D-Reaper_ salió hace dos años. Era una planicie, no se podía ver nada en cualquier dirección, sólo un gran hueco en el suelo, que llegaba hasta la parte mas profunda del _Digital World_, era lo que llamaba su atención. A lado del hueco, había cuatro columnas o postes que se elevaban al cielo y se unían formando una especie de cúpula. En donde se unen los cuatro postes había una especie de recipiente que apuntaba hacia el hueco, recogiendo una luz blanca que salía de las profundidades, antes de dispersarla por todo el mundo digital. Takato reconoció la luz de inmediato.

"La _Luz de la Digievolucion_..."

"¿_Luz de Digievolucion_?" preguntó Tai. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Si, es la luz que permite a todo _Digimon_ evolucionar para alcanzar un nivel superior… o al menos en este mundo."

"No sabía que los _Digimons_ dependieran de una luz para evolucionar..." comentó Ash.

_Azulongmon_, el enorme _Digimon_ dragón, se acercó al hueco.

"_**Ser que tiene la luz de la Digievolucion, sal de ahí."**_

"¿Ser que tiene la luz?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Ni idea…" respondió Raichu.

"No puede ser..." empezó Takato.

La luz que salía del hueco desapareció e inmediatamente una esfera blanca sale del mismo. Dicha esfera se acercó al grupo. Cuando la esfera desapareció, un _Digimon_ blanco salió de el.

"¡Calu Calu!" exclamó la extraña criatura.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunta Ash confundido.

"No sé, pero es tan lindo." comentó Kristal al ver la lindura que tenía enfrente.

"¡Calumon!" exclamaron Takato y Guilmon al reconocer a la criatura. Calumon los escucha y los observa, poniéndose muy feliz al darse cuenta de sus presencias.

"¡Calu!¡Takato, Guilmon!¡A Calumon le da gusto verlos!" dijo la pequeña criatura, refiriéndose a él mismo en tercera persona.

"Nosotros también nos da gusto, Calumon." Comentó el chico de googles.

"Que bueno verte Calumon. Vamos a jugar." Expresó Guilmon.

"¡Calu!"

Los demás los ven de lejos, algunos riendo y otros mirándolos con confusión.

"¿Es ese el ser que tiene la luz de la Digievolucion?" preguntó Tai con cierto escepticismo.

"Si, lo es..." respondió Alan.

"No parece la gran cosa..." dijo Agumon. "Creí que sería diferente…"

"Quizás, pero sin él, los _Digimons_ de este Digital World nunca hubieran podido evolucionar..."

"Pero aun así, no es la gran cosa... Pikachu podría ganarle de un golpe." comentó Ash.

"Pika..."

"Bah, sigue siendo el mismo juguetón de siempre..." dijo Impmon al ver a la criatura blanca.

Los cuatro Digital Sovereings los veían con detenimiento. _Azulongmon_ habló para llamar la atención de todos, que dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para encarar al enorme dragón.

"_**Muy bien, portador**__**es de las Keyblades, explícanos que ha pasado."**_

"Bueno, la cosa está así…"

* * *

_-__Spellian Hegcian-_

Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, observaba todo desde su mesa que proyecta imágenes. Vio lo que ocurrió en _Pallet Town_, _File Island_ y lo que estaba ocurriendo en _Holy Land _en ese momento.

"Así que esas son las cuatro bestias que cuidan los _Digital World North, South, East _y_ West_. interesante... Sus poderes superan en mucho a los seres que existen aquí."

La visión entonces se centró en Ash, Tai y Takato, quienes esperaban la explicación de Alan.

"Si, al fin se han reunido. Pronto, nuevos guerreros despertarán y comenzara la era de los _N-Warriors_... muy pronto..." se dijo a sí mismo, pensando en lo que el futuro les podrá traer.

_**Fin del Capitulo 6

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Todos están desconcertados, las revelaciones son mucho para ellos. Raphael me entrega algo para que continuara mi aventura. Nuevos guerreros aparecerán. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El ritual de reencarnación.**_

¿Qué?¿Ellos son?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	8. Cap 7: El Ritual de reencarnación

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 7: El Ritual de reencarnación.**_

_-Centro del Territorio Sagrado-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ha pasado una hora desde que el grupo llegó a ese lugar; Ash decidió dejar descansar a Charizard y lo metió a su _Pokeball_, que aun conservaba desde hace tiempo. Después, Alan y Kristal les explicaron a todos acerca del inicio de sus aventuras, desde el como Alan llegó al _Shadow Realm_, hasta la ambición de Exus por liberar a _Void_ al obtener los doce _Zodiacal Rings_ esparcidos por toda la galaxia. Todos los presentes escuchaban con detenimiento la historia y Ash, Tai y Takato entendieron la razón por la que Exus atacó sus mundos; para conseguir los anillos que se encontraban ahí.

"Ahora comprendo." Empezó Tai. "Ese sujeto es una verdadera amenaza para todos en cientos de mundos."

"El anillo de mi padre, ¿era uno de esos anillos que ese Exus buscaba?" preguntó Ash con ciertas dudas.

"Es probable, porque eso fue lo que buscaba." respondió Alan seriamente. "Aunque no entiendo el porqué estaba en tu mundo."

"Hay algo que no me queda claro." Comentó Takato. "Él había dicho que antes no nos hubiera podido haber vencido, ¿por qué aumentó su poder?"

"Los anillos pueden dar un incremento de energía y poder al que los use." Empezó Kristal. "Debido a que ahora tiene cuatro anillos, su poder debió haberse incrementado al triple, superando los poderes de una deidad digital fácilmente."

"Eso es increíble..." dijo el destinado del _Valor_. "Imagínense lo que pasaría si ese sujeto consiguiera los doce."

"Sería el fin de todo." Afirmó Ash seriamente, entendiendo la situación. "Destruiría nuestros mundos, nuestras ciudades, todo..."

"Es por eso que Kristal y yo estamos siguiendo a Exus para evitar que consiga los doce anillos, pero al parecer no lo lograremos..." comentó Alan con cierta tristeza.

"Espera." interrumpió Takato. "Según dijiste, hace tres días tenias el mismo poder que él. ¿Crees que puedas detenerlo?"

"Como estoy ahorita, no..."

"¿A que te refieres con 'no'?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_.

"Hace tres días, el poder de Exus no superaba al mío por mucho, pero ahora con los cuatro anillos, es probable que no pueda vencerlo, aunque Kristal me esté ayudando."

"¿Qué tan fuerte es ese sujeto?" cuestionó Tai.

"Veamos, ¿Cómo lo digo para que me entiendan?... ¿Han visto la serie de _Dragon Ball Z_?"

Los tres se miran a si mismos, no entendiendo a que se referían.

"Yo si la vi." comentó Takato.

"Yo también." Respondió Tai.

"Yo sólo pude ver hasta el final de la saga de Freezer, porque empecé mi viaje..." dijo Ash.

"Con eso bastará..." afirmó Alan. "Veamos… si lo colocamos en números de las cantidades de poder de _Dragon Ball Z_, o un número parecido al de ellos, donde el poder de un humano adulto común es de 5 a 10 unidades de poder. Exus tenía un poder al menos unos 6500. Bueno, eso me dijo Raphael… aunque no sé como es que sabe eso."

"¿¡6500!?" preguntó Tai. "Pero es mucho..."

"Quizás sí, pero ustedes han vivido con criaturas que tienen el mismo poder o más." Comentó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_, volteando a ver a Ash. "Por ejemplo Ash, que has visto a varios _Legendary_ _Pokemons_; el poder de Lugia seria de al menos unos 7000, mientras que las aves de Kanto son de unos 5500 cada una. Latios y Latias tienen un poder de 4300, pero sus poderes psíquicos hacen que sus poderes se eleven a más de 5100. Rayquaza tiene un poder de unos 6900, mientras que Deoxis tendría unos 7300 por su poder psíquico. Mew y Mewtwo, los mas fuertes tendrían un poder de unos 7500 y 8000 respectivamente."

"oh..." respondió el entrenador con cierta sorpresa.

Alan ahora se dirige a Tai.

"Con los que Tai ha visto; el poder de Wargreymon es de unos 6300, mientras que el de MetalGarurumon es de unos 6100. El de los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_ fluctúan entre unos 7600 y 7900." Comentó, ahora viendo a Takato. "Y tu; el poder de Gallantmon es de unos 6800, el de MegaGargomon es de unos 7100, pero es muy lento. Sakuyamon tendría un poder de 6700, pero es muy rápida, al igual que Justimon, que tiene un poder de 6800. Belzeemon Blast Mode tendría un poder de 7200. Ah, y como Gallantmon Crimson Mode tendrías un poder de 8000"

"Cielos, no lo sabia..." dijo el joven de googles.

"Como podrán ver, ustedes han vivido con criaturas que tienen un poder parecido o superior al de Exus, pero debido a que él ha recolectado ya cuatro anillos, su poder se ha triplicado, llegando a los 19500, un poder difícil de alcanzar para cualquier ser en esta galaxia."

"¿Qué hay de los seres que habitan en el _Shadow Realm_?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"El poder de ellos es como el de las cartas. Kristal, al ser una _Dark Magician Girl_, tendría un poder de 2000, pero puede variar dependiendo del entrenamiento, como lo demuestra ella ahora, cuya fuerza se ha incrementado considerablemente."

"¿Y que habilidades tiene?" preguntó Ash.

"Físicamente es bastante poderoso." Respondió la hechicera. "Pero su verdadera fuerza es debido a su poderosa magia. Exus siempre ha sido un hechicero poderoso, tanto incluso como mi maestro Raphael. Ha dominado todos los hechizos de magia negra que conocemos a la perfección."

"Pero, ¿Qué hechizos?" preguntó Tai.

"Bueno… ¿Cómo se los explico?" se preguntó ella, pensando en una forma de explicarles que hechizos posee. Para su suerte, Alan habló por ella.

"Para hacerlo más fácil, ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce los juegos de _Final Fantasy_?"

"Algunos juegos, ¿por?" cuestionó el joven del _Valor_ con confusión.

"Simple: la magia que utilizan los hechiceros de _Shadow Realm_ es idéntica a la de los juegos de _Final Fantasy_, claro con algunas cosas de ellos. Haciéndoles la historia corta, Exus conoce todos los ataques elementales, es decir _Fire, Thunder, Blizzard, Aero, Quake, Water_, entre otras, al igual que llevarlos hasta el nivel más alto, como _Firaga, Thundaga, Blizzaga_, etcétera. También conoce magias de inducción de estados, como _Poison, Sleep_. No sé si se sabe las magias _Flare_ y _Ultima_, pero no lo dudo."

"También controla magias de tiempo espacio." Contestó Kristal, al ver que sería más fácil explicarles de la manera que Alan lo hacía. "_Haste, Hastega, Slow, Slowra_, todas las de _Gravity_, _Comet_ e incluso _Meteo_."

"Ahora entiendo porqué usó esos hechizos contra nosotros." Comentó Takato, recordando que Exus usó esos hechizos que se les hizo muy conocidos.

"Contra nosotros no usó hechizos, sólo su aura mágica." Dijo Tai.

"Quizás porque la pelea contigo y Agumon lo cansó, por eso usó hechizos con Takato." Comentó Alan. "Eso sí, los únicos hechizos que Exus no conoce son los de la magia blanca. Al parecer no tiene afinidad con los de ese elemento."

"Aún así, tiene mucho en su repertorio." Comentó Ash. "¿Y ustedes?"

"Bueno, yo sólo sé _Blizzard, Cure, Reflect _y estoy aprendiendo _Aero_…" respondió el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade _con nerviosismo, haciendo que los demás lo miraran raro. "Oigan, yo no soy hechicero… Kristal si lo es."

"Bueno, yo conozco todas las elementales hasta las del segundo nivel, y también conozco _Reflega, Curaga _y _Hastega_."

"Bueno, al menos es más que Alan." expresó Tai.

"_**Vemos que su misión es muy difícil."**_ Interrumpió la deidad dragón, _Azulongmon_.

"Si, y no creo poder detenerlo." Comentó Alan con cierta tristeza.

Tanto el humano como la hechicera que estaba a su lado quedaron algo deprimidos. Sin embargo, _Zhuqiaomon_, el _Digital God_ del Sur, los miró con detenimiento.

"_**Humanos, expulsen todo su poder. Quiero ver que tan fuertes son realmente."**_

Todos voltean a ver a _Zhuqiaomon_, preguntándole con la mirada la razón por la que comentó eso. El joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_ fue el único que le respondió.

"Bueno, aún no tenemos mucho poder." Empezó él. "Creo que nuestra fuerza seria del mismo nivel que el de un _Digimon Perfect_ muy fuerte o un _Mega_ muy débil... "

"_**Aun así, quiero ver sus fuerzas con mis propios ojos. Quiero comprobar algo que ha rondado mi mente desde que los vi."**_

"¿Algo que tiene en mente?"

"_**¿También te diste cuenta, Zhuqiaomon?" **_preguntó _Baihumon_, el tigre blanco del Oeste.

"_**No por nada somos los dioses de los Digimons."**_ Respondió la enorme ave, antes de ver de nuevo a los dos jóvenes. _**"Vamos, humanos, muéstrenme sus poderes."**_

"Bueno, como quiera." dijo Alan. "Pero como dato, sólo yo soy humano. Kristal es una _Duel Monster_ con apariencia humana, así que puede estar más cerca de ustedes que a los humanos."

"¿Estás diciendo que soy un monstruo?" preguntó la hechicera con enfado, haciendo que el joven retrocediera un poco.

"N-No en el sentido de que eres horrenda… e-es sólo que, bueno, eres un monstruo."

El resultado de ese comentario fue un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, mandándolo al suelo. A todos los presentes, incluyendo los dioses digitales, les salieron unas gotas de sudor en las nucas.

"No tenías porqué golpearme…" comentó el joven, quejándose del dolor.

"¿Quieres otro?" Amenazó ella, mirándolo con cierto sadismo.

"Eh… n-no, gracias."

"_**Dejen de estar jugando y muéstrenos sus poderes."**_ Exclamó _Zhuqiaomon_ con enfado, llamando la atención de ellos.

"Bueno, pero no se enoje." Expresó el joven, ganándose un leve gruñido por parte del enorme monstruo. Kristal voltea a ver a sus compañeros de viaje.

"Ash, Tai, Takato, será mejor que se refugien. Probablemente salgan volando si no lo hacen." Comentó la hechicera.

"¡Claro!" Exclamaron los tres, retirándose un poco, mientras Alan y Kristal comienzan a caminar para alejarse más de ellos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _024-Ocean (_**Soundtrack:**_ The Legend of Zelda: WindWaker)_

El humano y la hechicera encaran a las deidades con seriedad.

"Muy bien, aquí vamos." Advirtió Alan. "En estos momentos, nuestro poder es de unas 100 unidades, debido a que lo hemos disminuido, pero ahora lo elevaremos... ¡Prepárense!"

Ambos jóvenes doblan un poco las piernas, cierran los puños y llevan sus brazos a la altura de su cintura. Poco a poco, el aire alrededor de ellos comenzó a girar rápidamente, cada vez más rápido y más rápido. Pocos segundos después, luego de gritar, un aura azul empezó emanar del cuerpo de Alan, mientras que un aura rosa rodeó a Kristal, al mismo tiempo que el aire giraba más y más rápido.

Entonces, de golpe, el aura de ambos aumentó bruscamente de tamaño y, al mismo tiempo, el aire que giraba alrededor incrementó su velocidad súbitamente, tanto que hacía que el suelo comenzara a agrietarse debido al exceso de energía. Aún estando lejos, el grupo pudo sentir el aire que giraba a gran velocidad, tanto que todos tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos. En ese momento, algo extraño ocurrió: las _Pokeballs_ de Ash comenzaron a vibrar y a emitir un brillo dorado.

'_¿Qué es esto?'_ pensó el joven entrenador, sin darse cuenta de que no era el único al que le ocurría ese extraño evento, ya que tanto el _Digivice_ de Tai como el _D-Ark_ de Takato hicieron lo mismo, mostrando un brillo dorado por la pantalla. A lado de ellos, Pikachu, Raichu, Agumon y Guilmon sintieron el incremento de poder de Kristal y Alan.

Los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_ miraban atentamente como el aura de ambos iba creciendo en tamaño y poder, haciendo que el piso se agrietara aún más. Repentinamente, con un fuerte grito, el aura de ambos se convirtió en una gran esfera de luz que cubrió todo, impidiendo que pudieran verlos. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, ambos aparecen de pie y sus auras brillando intensamente. Si se pudiera tomar una idea de cómo es que se veían, sería como compararlos como el cosmos que emitían los _Saints_, o _Caballeros_, al combatir. Alan miró a las cuatro bestias, esperando alguna reacción, misma que _Azulongmon_ se la dio.

"_**¿Eso es todo su poder?"**_ preguntó la bestia digital.

"A si es..." respondió el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_. "Creo que ahora nuestros poderes son de unos 6800 o 7000… eso creo."

"_**Si es así, es muy poca energía..."**_

"¿Muy poca?" preguntó Tai con asombro. "Pero si lograron agrietar el suelo solo con sus auras. Eso es algo muy difícil de hacer"

"_**Lo se."**_ Respondió el dragón azul. _**"Son muy fuertes para un humano común, pero ellos son N-Warriors, los guerreros mas fuertes de esta galaxia, que se dicen que pueden hacer estallar mundos enteros y apagar estrellas." **_

"_**Además."**_ Continuó _Ebonwumon,_ la enorme tortuga del Norte. _**"Ellos poseen las Chaos y Balance Keyblades. Se supone que los que posean esas armas serán los seres mas poderosos de esta galaxia, y ellos simplemente no lo son..."**_

"Pero..."

"No, Tai, es verdad..." respondió Alan, llamando la atención del elegido del _Valor_.

"Pero tienen un gran poder. Incluso aunque no pueda sentirlo, por lo que hicieron, se que lo tienen."

"Lo sé pero, como ellos dijeron, somos _N-Warriors_, y debemos ser más fuertes si queremos proteger esta galaxia." Comentó el joven de gorra gris, antes de voltear a ver a _Zhuqiaomon_. "¿Es eso lo que buscabas?"

"_**No exactamente, debido a que son más débiles de lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, esto me ayudó para descubrir algo importante."**_

"¿Algo importante?" preguntó Kristal con curiosidad. "¿Qué es?"

"_**Que ustedes no son los únicos que poseen esos poderes."**_

Kristal y Alan estaban pensando lo que había dicho _Zhuqiaomon_, algo que los confundía. ¿Quién tiene los mismos poderes que ellos?

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntó la hechicera de nuevo.

"_**Me refiero a que, no son los únicos humanos con esos poderes..."**_ respondió la enorme bestia roja. _**"Aquellos tres humanos que poseen monstruos acompañantes también los tienen."**_

"¿Qué?¿Te refieres a Ash, Tai y Takato?"

"_**Exactamente."**_

"¡¿QUE?!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, observó lo ocurrido desde la pantalla de su mesa. Sonrió cuando la enorme bestia de fuego comentó el hecho de que había más guerreros como Alan y Kristal.

"Es hora…" comentó el hechicero, cerrando sus ojos y meditando, haciendo que un aura púrpura lo rodeara, mandando su mente, su presencia, a otro lugar.

* * *

_-Territorio Sagrado-_

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Alan a _Zhuqiaomon_, aún no entendiendo lo que la bestia decía.

"Se refiere a que ellos pueden poseer los mismos poderes que ustedes, Alan..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery (_**Soundtrack:**_ Kingdom Hearts II)_

Todos voltean al escuchar una voz diferente a la de los presentes, algunos poniéndose en guardia. Alan y Kristal reconocieron fácilmente de quien se trataba, y sus pensamientos fueron correctos cuando, frente a ellos, apareció la imagen del _Dark Sage_.

"¡Raphael!" exclamó Alan con asombro.

"Maestro..." comentó Kristal, posándose sobre una rodilla, mostrando respeto a su superior.

"_Levántate Kristal, ya no tienes porque reverenciarme."_ Comentó el hechicero con sinceridad, haciendo que ella se levantase.

"Si, maestro..."

"_**¿Quién eres tu, humano?"**_ preguntó _Baihumon_ con cierta desconfianza.

"_Yo soy el Dark Sage, Master Raphael, el maestro de Kristal y Alan."_

"_**¿Maestro has dicho?"**_ preguntó _Ebonwumon_. _**"Entonces, ¿Tu también eres un N-Warrior?"**_

"_Así es. Soy el antiguo N-Warrior de Escorpio, ahora líder del clan Spellcaster en el Shadow Realm."_

"Raphael, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?" preguntó Alan, no entendiendo nada.

"_He venido para decirles algo importante."_

"¿Qué es?" cuestionó Kristal con curiosidad.

"_Así como ustedes, hay cientos de humanos o criaturas en esta galaxia que son N-Warriors, gente que posee la semilla dorada en su cuerpo, y que por azares del destino, nunca se entera de que la posee y muere sin desarrollar su potencial. Como bien dijo el Digital God, esos tres humanos que los acompañan tienen esa semilla dorada en sus cuerpos y pueden desarrollar sus poderes."_

"Momento, momento." Interrumpió Tai. "¿Me quieren explicar que es lo que están hablando?"

"Si, ¿Qué es eso de la semilla dorada?" preguntó Ash.

"¿Y que tiene que ver con nosotros?" cuestionó Takato.

Al verlos, Raphael notó el poder que ellos emanaban, un poder latente.

"_Yo se los diré, Alan."_ Comentó el hechicero. _"En esta galaxia, existen miles, millones de seres, humanos, Pokemons, Digimons, ángeles, demonios, monstruos, etcétera. Cada uno de esos seres, nace con una cantidad limitada de energía que los acompaña durante toda su vida. Sin embargo, existen seres que nacen con algo muy especial dentro de ellos, algo que no puede verse con la ciencia humana normal, sólo los muy avanzados, y que es invisible a la vista. Esa cosa especial es la semilla dorada."_

"¿Y que es la semilla dorada?" preguntó Takato.

"_Esa semilla dorada es una fuente ilimitada de energía pura. También es el símbolo que determina si un ser es un N-Warrior, un protector de la galaxia. Al igual que Alan y Kristal, ustedes tres, Ash, Takato y Tai, tienen esa semilla dentro de ustedes."_

"¿Enserio?¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

"_Porque, como lo dije antes, no puede verse. Muchos no logran desarrollar la semilla por completo en sus vidas. Ustedes ahora lo saben y debo despertar esas semillas."_

"¿Por qué?" cuestionó Ash. "¿Por qué es importante eso?"

"_Por qué la era de las guerras sagradas está cerca y se necesitan guerreros para defender esta galaxia. Desde el inicio de los tiempos, hemos ido observados por otros seres poderosos y Guardianes de otras galaxias y, gracias a Chaos, Balance y a los N-Warriors que han vivido en esas épocas, estamos a salvo. Pero ahora, está por comenzar una nueva era de guerras y sus mundos pueden estar en peligro."_

"¿Exus es uno de ellos?" preguntó el elegido del _Valor_.

"_Desafortunadamente no. Él era mi discípulo para ser un N-Warrior, pero la oscuridad lo corrompió y decidió revelarse contra nosotros. Les seré sincero; los enemigos que están fuera de esta galaxia son mucho más poderosos que Exus."_

Este comentario dejó helados a todos, incluyendo a los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_.

"_**¿Mas poderosos que ese hechicero?¡Imposible!" **_exclamó _Zhuqiaomon_ con alteración.

"_**No, es cierto."**_ comentó _Azulongmon_, el dragón azul. _**"Según las leyendas, los guerreros de fuera de esta galaxia tienen poderes inimaginables. Al ver como Gallantmon y Beelzemon pudieron lastimarlo, no pienso que sea tan poderoso." **_

"_¿Quién pudo detenerlo?"_ preguntó Raphael con curiosidad.

"_**El joven Takato Matsuki, junto con su Digimon Guilmon, e Impmon, lograron detener a Exus un momento y lastimarlo."**_

"_Ya veo, los poderes de los humanos y los Digimons pueden ser sorprendentes, pero estoy seguro de que Exus no __caerá__ en la misma trampa dos veces."_

"¿Y cual es el plan?" preguntó Alan.

"_Debes despertar las semillas doradas que se encuentran en sus cuerpos con la ayuda de la Chaos Keyblade. ¿Recuerdas como desperté la tuya cuando estábamos en la habitación del tiempo?" _

"Si, lo recuerdo."

"_Bien, haz lo mismo con ellos tres."_

"Muy bien..." comentó el joven, mirando ahora a los tres jóvenes. "¿Están listos?"

"Uh, no se de que se trate, pero bueno..." dijo Tai.

"¡Si, vamos a intentarlo!" exclamó Ash con emoción.

"Si es para que no destruyan nuestros mundos…" comentó Takato.

"Muy bien, acérquense, los demás, aléjense." expresó Alan.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City (_**Soundtrack:**_ Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Los tres humanos se agacharon para hablar con sus compañeros, haciéndolos entender que estarán bien.

"Pikachu, aléjate, puede ser peligroso." dijo Ash a Pikachu, quien respondió con un _'¡Pika!'_

"Guilmon, tu también aléjate" expresó Takato.

"Tu también, Agumon." Dijo Tai seriamente.

"¡Si, Takatomon!" exclamó el _Digimon_ dinosaurio rojo, haciendo que a su _Tamer_ le saliera una gota de sudor.

"Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo, Tai." comentó Agumon con preocupación.

"Tu me conoces."

"Por eso lo digo..."

Todos se alejan, dejando a Alan frente a Ash, Tai y Takato. El joven toma la _Chaos Keyblade_ y la coloca verticalmente frente a él, colocando una mano en la hoja del arma.

"¿Listos?" preguntó una última vez.

"Ya que..." respondieron los tres.

"Muy bien, voy a empezar..." comentó él, concentrándose y elevando su aura. "¡Poderes Sagrados del _Nintenverse_, acudan a mi llamado y usen sus poderes para destruir la oscuridad que hay en el corazón de estos tres jóvenes!"

'_¿La oscuridad en nuestros corazones?'_ pensaron los tres mencionados con curiosidad.

Alan alza la _Keyblade_ por sobre su cabeza, apuntando al cielo con ella. Las nubes se tornan oscuras y varios rayos comienzan a caer alrededor de ellos.

"¡Acude a mi llamado! Te lo ordena Alan, _Master of the Chaos Keyblade_. ¡Ahora!"

Un rayo cae sobre la _Keyblade_, misma que se energiza y comienza a emitir un resplandor carmesí. El símbolo del _Chaos_ aparece debajo de Alan, quien toma el mango de la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y la incrusta en el suelo. Del símbolo, tres rayos de energía rojas salen en dirección a los jóvenes, quienes miraban con detenimiento el evento. El símbolo del _Chaos_ aparece debajo de ellos.

"¿Pero que...?" preguntón ellos al ver el sello, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse.

"¡Ahora!_¡CHAOS UNSEALING SPELL!_"

Ash, Tai y Takato no supieron lo que pasó. Después de que Alan dijo eso, un dolor terrible se apoderó de ellos. Cada uno sentía que estaban amarrados de pies y manos, el dolor era tan agudo que apenas y podían hablar.

"¿Q-que rayos es esto?" preguntó Tai.

"¡Siento como si me estuvieran abriendo desde adentro!" Expresó Ash.

"¡B-basta!" Exclamó Takato.

"¡Resistan!" respondió Alan. "¡Cuando esto acabe, renacerán."

"¡Renaceré, si, porque moriré aquí!" exclamó el elegido del _Valor_, sintiendo un dolor agudo. "¡Ya detente!"

"¡Vamos, resistan! Apenas estoy empezando."

Los rayos que salen del símbolo debajo de Alan a los símbolos debajo de Ash, Tai y Takato aumentan de tamaño y velocidad, haciendo que todo el símbolo brille de un color rojo intenso, al igual que haciendo que los gritos de dolor se intensifiquen. Los demás veían esto desde lejos y tenían sus dudas.

"Ese sujeto va a matar a Takatomon." comentó Guilmon con preocupación.

"Pika pi…"

"¡Vamos a detenerlo, no resistirán mucho!" exclamó Agumon.

Los tres iban a correr cuando Raichu se puso enfrente.

"¿Qué haces? Aléjate" amenazó Agumon al _Pokemon_ roedor.

"¿Qué intentan hacer?" preguntó Raichu.

"Salvaremos a Takatomon." Respondió Guilmon.

"No puedo permitirlo."

"¿Pika?"

"¿Por qué? Es simple…" respondió su evolución. "Porque ellos… renacerán."

Raichu mira hacia los tres jóvenes, notando algo que los demás no. Mientras el brillo rojo y los gritos aumentan, puedo observar que un símbolo dorado aparece en la frente de ellos.

_**Fin del Capitulo 7

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ash, Tai, Takato… sucesos dolorosos les ocurrieron hace ocho meses y esto a evitado que desarrollen su potencial. ¡Vamos!¡Libérense de esas cadenas!¡Usen esos sentimientos de tristeza y dolor para poder evolucionar! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Despertar, Ash.**_

Si no quieren ver a sus seres queridos sufrir, ¡Libérense!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	9. Cap 8: El Despertar, Ash

_**Final MiX!**_

_**25/Ene/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 8: El Despertar, Ash**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Ash, Tai y Takato gritaban de dolor debido al hechizo que Alan estaba realizando, uno que, supuestamente, despertaría sus poderes de _N-Warrior_. Las cuatro _Digital Sovereings_, Impmon, Calumon, Kristal y Raphael sólo se limitaron a observar lo acontecido, queriendo ver que es lo que ocurriría con ellos. Pero entonces, se dieron cuenta que las criaturas que acompañaban a esos tres humanos intentaban saltar a ayudarlos, pero Raichu no los dejaba.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Kristal, caminando hacia ellos y queriendo saber porqué el alboroto.

"Estos tres quieren ir a ayudarlos." Respondió Raichu, aún intentando detenerlos.

"¡Si, déjenos ir con ellos!" expresó Guilmon, sus ojos volviéndose algo agresivos.

"¡Pika!"

"Si no lo hacen, tendremos que forzarlos." comentó Agumon, colocándose en guardia.

Kristal veía a las tres criaturas con detenimiento. No podía culparlos, ya que ellos les tienen un gran cariño a sus amos... o amigos, dependiendo del punto de vista. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

"Sé que están preocupados, pero no tengan miedo." comentó Kristal, sonriendo para calmarlos un poco.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?" preguntó Agumon.

"Si de verdad ellos tienen la semilla de oro dentro de ellos, deben pasar esta prueba."

"¿Una prueba?" preguntó Guilmon.

"Si." Dijo la hechicera, pensando un poco al mirar a los tres jóvenes. "Algo ocurrió en el pasado de ellos, lo sé debido a que sus semillas doradas están cubiertas por una gruesa capa de oscuridad."

"¿Una oscuridad?" cuestionó el compañero de Tai con curiosidad.

"Así es... ¿Algo les pasó que los puso muy tristes?" preguntó ella, viendo como las tres criaturas responden afirmativamente. "Entiendo. Bueno, ese acontecimiento debió ser muy impactante para ellos, porque la oscuridad interior es muy fuerte." Kristal miró al joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_. "Alan está intentando dispersar esa oscuridad, entrando a la mente de cada uno de ellos, observando lo que ocurrió y tratando de apoyarlos. Sólo así se salvaran. Si no se disipa, esa oscuridad los seguirá hasta que sean adultos y sus vidas serán miserables."

"¿Y crees que pueda?" preguntó el pequeño Agumon con curiosidad, las otras tres criaturas también queriendo saber la respuesta.

Kristal sólo se quedó mirando a Ash, Tai y Takato, quienes aún gritaban de dolor, mientras el símbolo dorado en sus frentes comenzaba a perder brillo.

"Eso espero..."

* * *

Ash comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, sintiendo una enorme pesadez, como si se hubiera despertado luego de haber estado días dormido. Se frotó la cabeza, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era un dolor agudo y luego...

Cuando miró a su alrededor, notó que estaba en un lugar extraño, una especie de pasillo, con las paredes color amarillo, aunque parecían muy viejas. Este corredor se extendía hacia ambos lados, sin tener un fin aparente. El piso era negro, metálico, podía sentirlo en las palmas de las manos. Se puso de pie, mirando alrededor, notando que cada pared tenía cientos de puertas, algunas de color blanco y otras de negro. También notó una extraña niebla negra que estaba por todo el pasillo, al nivel del piso, concentrándose más en las paredes que en el centro.

El joven _Pokemon Trainer_ no entendía en donde estaba, ya que nunca había estado en un lugar como ese… pero aún así, por alguna extraña razón, se le hacía conocido. Las puertas le causaban una sensación de nostalgia, y no entendía el porqué.

"¿Qué son estas puertas?" preguntó en voz alta.

"Son tus recuerdos."

Ash volteó, sorprendido por la voz que había escuchado, viendo, con confusión, a Alan recargado en la pared más alejada de él, cruzado de brazos.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntó el _Trainer_ con curiosidad.

"He venido a liberar tu ser." Le respondió el joven de gorra gris con tranquilidad, confundiendo al otro chico.

"No te entiendo."

"Este lugar es donde tu cerebro guarda los recuerdos que has tenido en toda tu vida, es llamado _The Memory Road._"

"¿_Memory Road_?"

"Así es. Las puertas que ves son las que conectan a un recuerdo de tu pasado, ya sea antigua o reciente. Cuando esa puerta se abre, recuerdas algún acontecimiento que haya ocurrido. El color de la puerta significa el tipo de recuerdo; si el recuerdo es bueno, feliz y tranquilo, la puerta es blanca. Si el recuerdo es malo, triste y desesperante, la puerta en negra."

"Entiendo… ¿Y la neblina?"

"Es la oscuridad que rodea tu corazón. Si esta neblina se pone más densa, tendrás una vida de sufrimiento."

"¿Cómo una vida de sufrimiento?"

"Según sé, esta neblina comenzará a convertir todas las puertas blancas en negras, por lo que cualquier recuerdo comenzará a volverse doloroso para ti, aún aquellas que te muestran cuando conociste a un amigo, ganaste una medalla o resolviste algo asombroso. Tu personalidad cambiará y te volverás apartado de la gente y, con el paso del tiempo, podrías odiar incluso a los que más quieres actualmente. He venido a evitarlo."

"¿Cómo?"

"La semilla dorada que se encuentra dentro de ti esta cubierta por esta oscuridad, misma que se produjo debido a un hecho que te ocurrió en el pasado. Normalmente, si fueras un humano común, no te afectaría tanto, pero al parecer a un _N-Warrior_ si, por lo que esto demuestra que eres uno. Mientras esa oscuridad este cubriendo la semilla, no podrás evolucionar."

"¿Evolucionar?¿Cómo un _Pokemon_?"

"Algo así, pero en espíritu, no mucho cambio físico... creo..."

"Si buscas un mal recuerdo que me haya pasado, creo que sé cual es."

"Sé que lo sabes, pero mejor iré a buscarlo yo mismo. ¿Vienes?"

"Claro, es mi cabeza..." respondió Ash como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Que tienes hueca…" le contestó el joven.

"¡HEY!"

"Es broma." Comentó el muchacho, acercándose a una puerta blanca. "Probemos con una puerta. Esta parece ser un buen recuerdo."

Alan abrió la puerta y entró en ella, Ash siguiéndolo de cerca. Ya en el interior, una imagen comenzaba a aparecer, introduciéndolos a ellos en un espacio tridimensional, como si de verdad estuvieran ahí… sólo que en forma de fantasmas. La imagen que se formó era la de una especie de laboratorio. El _Pokemon Trainer_ ve algo que le resulta familiar; se ve a si mismo en pijama con el profesor Oak.

"¡Hey, recuerdo esto!" Expresó el joven. "Fue cuando obtuve a mi primer _Pokemon_, Pikachu."

"Con razón es una puerta blanca… Bueno, salgamos, no creo que la oscuridad esté aquí…"

Ambos salen de esa puerta y entran a otra puerta blanca, esta vez un poco más grande que la anterior.

"Esta está mejor." Comentó Alan. "Veamos que es..."

"Pregunta," empezó Ash. "¿Porqué ves las puertas blancas si es la oscuridad la que buscas?"

"Vaya, no eres tonto."

"¡Oye!"

"Es broma, es broma…"

"Creo que lo dices enserio." Respondió el entrenador, mirándolo con cierto enfado. "¿Porqué lo haces?"

"Para serte sincero…" empezó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_, abriendo la puerta. "Sólo quiero ver tus recuerdos."

"Ah, ya entiend… ¡Hey!" Exclamó Ash, justo cuando el muchacho entraba a la habitación.

Alan entró en el salón, la imagen formándose al momento de pisar en el interior. Esta imagen mostraba una especie de tormenta, con varios relámpagos danzando entre las nubes, algunos cayendo a tierra.

"Esto me resulta familiar..." dijo Ash, también recordando algo del lugar. Entonces, Alan divisó algo.

"Mira, ahí vas tú... ¿En una bici?"

"¿uh?"

Los dos jóvenes pueden ver como, a lo lejos, un Ash va corriendo en su bicicleta cuesta-abajo por una colina, Pikachu estaba en una canasta de la bici y varias aves, Spearows, los perseguían.

"Este recuerdo… es cuando Pikachu y yo nos hicimos amigos." Comentó el joven entrenador con nostalgia.

"Lo recuerdo." Expresó Alan. "Al final, Pikachu se lanza a atacar a los Spearows con su _Thunderbolt_... luego vas al centro _Pokemon_ y ves a Misty, tu compañera de viaje por dos o tres años..."

"Si... ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tengo mis medios… salgamos de esta puerta y veamos otras..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Y así siguieron, caminando de puerta en puerta por el enorme pasillo, entrando y saliendo de varios recuerdos, mismos que el joven entrenador había olvidado o no recordaba.

"Vaya, esos eran recuerdos que no recordaba." Dijo Ash con melancolía. "Siempre ha sido bastante interesante."

"Si, es muy difícil recordar..." empezó Alan con ciertas dudas. "Pero..."

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Hasta ahora he visto recuerdos de Misty, Brock, Gary, tu madre, el profesor Oak, Tracey, Latias e incluso de Max, pero no he visto ni uno donde salga May. Puedo escuchar su voz en los recuerdos, pero no puedo verla a ella..."

Al escuchar eso, Ash se detiene de golpe, bajando un poco la cabeza. Alan nota que su compañero ya no seguía a su lado y volteó a verlo.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Eh?" cuestionó Ash, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "¡Ah!¡No, no es nada!¡No pasa nada malo, todo está bien!" exclamó el joven _Pokemon Trainer_, riendo nerviosamente, tratando de que el joven frente a él no lo descubriera.

… no resultó…

"Parece que eres malo para mentir, Ash." comentó Alan, mirándolo seriamente. "No te creo, sé que algo pasó."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que algo pasó?" preguntó Ash, aún riendo nerviosamente.

"Si no lo dices, lo descubriré por tus recuerdos... y ya que estoy seguro de que es el que ocasiona esta oscuridad, debo descubrirlo."

Al ver que no podía convencerlo, Ash, derrotado, bajó la cabeza, tomando unas bocanadas de aire antes de volver a alzar la mirada.

"Mejor busquemos la puerta donde está ese recuerdo, así sabrás el porqué no puedes verla en mis demás recuerdos."

"Como digas."

Los dos siguen caminando durante un rato, buscando la dichosa puerta negra que contenía el mal recuerdo de Ash. Pero entonces, Alan se detiene de golpe, alertado por algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad, viendo como el otro muchacho veía a todos lados.

"Puedo sentir una gran oscuridad." Comentó, pasando su mirada de un lado al otro. "Ese recuerdo debe estar cerca... ¡Ahí está!"

Alan corrió hacia el frente, pasando de largo barias puertas, hasta que llegó a una color negro. Pero esta era diferente; era más grande, más oscura que las demás…

"Cielos, es muy grande." Comentó al ver la inmensidad de la puerta frente a él, mientras Ash se colocaba a lado de él. "Significa que es uno de los recuerdos mas tristes en tu vida."

"Si, esta debe ser…" comentó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con desgano, algo que Alan notó.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Se trata de May?"

"Si, es de ella. Veras, ocurrió después de la _Battle Frontier_. Yo perdí el último combate y, poco después, comenzamos a caminar a ciudad _Vermilion,_ donde May y Max se irían a _Hoenn_. Fue en un pueblo cercando cuando ella y yo nos peleamos."

"¿Pelear?¿Por qué te afectó tanto? Ya habías peleado con Misty varias veces y también con May, ¿Por qué te afectó _esta_ en particular?"

"Bueno, no sé como decirlo, ya que nunca me había pasado antes. La verdad, luego de un tiempo de pasar con ella, me di cuenta de algo..."

"¿Qué era?"

"Que… ella me gusta."

"Ah, era eso..." empezó Alan tranquilamente… antes de que su mente razonara ese enunciado y mirara a Ash con sorpresa. "¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Lo que oíste..." respondió el muchacho a su lado, con un poco de tristeza.

"No lo entiendo, ¿desde cuando sabes _**tú **_la definición de amar? Que yo recuerde de la serie, muchas chicas, entre ellas Misty, te daban pequeñas pistas indicando de que les gustabas, mismas que tu nunca te diste cuenta."

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Ya vez?"

"Uh… supongo que tienes razón…"

"Oh bueno. ¿Por qué te gusta May? No lo entiendo."

"Ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Cuando me di cuenta, cada vez que la veía, sentía algo extraño. No supe que era esto hasta que hablé con Brock a solas de esto. Él me dijo que quizás estaba enamorado de May, pero que yo no lo había descifrado. Aunque él me lo haya dicho, nunca lo entendí, sólo sabía que me agradaba la presencia de May."

"Ya entiendo… ¿Y se lo dijiste?"

"No, claro que no."

"¡¿Por qué?!" preguntó Alan, acercando sus manos al cuello de Ash.

"Bueno, soy algo ingenuo en este tipo de cosas, así que no sabía que era lo que sentía. Desde _Hoenn_ sentía algo cuando veía a May, pero no sabía que era."

'_¿Tanto tiempo? Este chico es bastante distraído.'_ Pensó Alan seriamente. _'Aunque, no soy nadie para decirle eso… creo que a mi también me pasa…'_

"Además," continuó Ash. "Estaba muy concentrado en la liga _Hoenn_ y la _Battle Frontier_ como para ponerme a pensar en algo así."

"Y yo que pensé que sólo tenías _Pokemons_ en la cabeza."

"¡HEY!"

"Bueno, entremos, quiero ver el porque se creó la oscuridad..."

"¿Tengo que entrar?" preguntó Ash nerviosamente.

"La forma de remover la oscuridad es que tú mismo halles el valor para enfrentarla. "

"¿Es necesario?"

"Si."

"Ok... pero no me gustará..."

Alan abrió la puerta para ver el recuerdo que tanto daño le hizo al corazón de Ash. Justo antes de entrar, se da cuenta de que, al momento de que Ash pisa dentro del recuerdo, la oscuridad disminuye un poco.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la _Battle Frontier_, una competencia de combate _Pokemon_. El joven Ash había perdido la última batalla… tres veces, y estaba algo deprimido por su derrota, pero al recordar las palabras del _Frontier Brain _Brandon, comenzó a salir poco a poco.

Ahora, el grupo se dirigía a ciudad _Vermilion_ para despedirse de May y de Max, quienes regresaban a su hogar. El grupo se encontraba en una ciudad cercana para descansar del largo viaje, ya que llevaban días descansando al aire libre. Era casi de noche, el sol se ponía en el horizonte y el grupo llegó al _Pokemon Center_ de la ciudad. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que, justo en ese día, había un festival, con muchos juegos y diversiones, por lo cual había mucha gente en el _Pokemon Center_. Mientras esto ocurría, los verdaderos Alan y Ash observaban los recuerdos de Ash, translucidos como fantasmas.

Aunque todo debía ser felicidad, las cosas estaban tensas en el grupo. En las últimas dos semanas, May había tenido varios retos y los ganó con mucha facilidad. Esto no sería problema si no fuera porque May prácticamente estaba restregando sus triunfos inconscientemente en la cara de Ash, quien tenía el orgullo herido por la _Battle Frontier_. Las cosas se pusieron algo feas cuando, el día anterior, May tuvo una batalla contra otro coordinador que iba pasando. May iba perdiendo y Ash trataba de apoyarla, como siempre lo había hecho, pero ella no escuchaba debido a que, por tantas victorias seguidas y fáciles, se le subió los humos a la cabeza, como pasaba con Ash antes. La joven le gritaba a Ash que se callara, algo que el entrenador, por su carácter, no hacía. Cuando May perdió, le echó la culpa a Ash de que, debido a que no dejaba de molestarla, perdió la pelea. El joven le respondió de que estaba muy cegada por sus victorias anteriores que no tomaba en cuenta a sus _Pokemons_, porque estos estaban muy cansados, algo que era cierto. Esto último hizo enojar a May y al final abofeteó a Ash, diciendo que no seguiría consejos de alguien que perdió la liga _Hoenn_ contra un Meowth con botas.

"_¡Ouch! Eso debe doler..." _comentó el Alan real al ver el evento._ "No lo del Meowth, porque se me hizo interesante, sino por la bofetada."_

"_Y aun no vez lo peor." _Expresó el verdadero Ash con algo de tristeza, ocasionando curiosidad en el joven. _"Sigue viendo..."_

Desde entonces, ambos no se dirigían la palabra; al parecer May aún seguía enfadada y Ash tenía el orgullo herido, sintiéndose más deprimido. Habían pasado unas horas desde que llegaron al centro _Pokemon_ y Ash decidió salir a caminar por las calles, llevándose a Pikachu con él.

Mientras caminaba, encontró una joyería y recordó algo. El día siguiente era el aniversario de cuando Ash y May se conocieron hace un año en el laboratorio del Profesor Birch. Ash pensó que sería una buena idea para hacer las pases con May y entró a la joyería. Observó varias joyas, de alguna forma sacando un gusto por ellas, hasta que vio una pulsera que le llamó la atención. Era muy parecida a una que May había visto y querido comprar hace varias semanas, pero no tenía el dinero suficiente.

Ahora, Ash tenía dinero suficiente debido al premio de la liga _Hoenn_ y, aunque sólo le quedara poco, era suficiente. Pidió que le hiciera un grabado por el reverso de la pulsera, un grabado que decía _"Felicidades May, sigue esforzándote... Ash"._ Convencido, Ash pagó la pulsera y salió de la joyería.

Caminó por la ciudad y llegó a donde estaba el festival, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta antes de regresar. Mientras caminaba por los puestos, algo llamó la atención de Pikachu. Un chico, de la misma edad de Ash, muy parecido a él e incluso con un Pikachu en su hombro, estaba en un puesto vendiendo algo al encargado del puesto. Ash pensó y se dio cuenta de que no era Richie, su "doble" contra quien luchó en la _Liga Kanto_ hace varios años atrás, era alguien más.

Se acercó al chico y descubrió que era lo que vendía al encargado; se trataba de un Combusken que estaba en una jaula, desmayado y herido. Mirándolo fijamente, notó que no era un Combusken ordinario, era el de May. ¿Cómo lo reconoció? Como cada persona, cada _Pokemon_ tenía ciertos rasgos que los identificaban. Al ver que ese se parecía mucho al Combusken de May, Ash se acercó a ellos.

"¡Oigan!¿Dónde consiguieron a ese Combusken?" gritó con fuerza. Ambos, el chico y el vendedor intentaron escapar, dejando al _Pokemon_ de fuego en el mismo lugar. "¡Pikachu, _Thunderbolt_!"

El roedor eléctrico obedeció, lanzándole una poderosa descarga a los dos sujetos, deteniéndolos en seco. El ataque fue tan fuerte que incluso al Pikachu del chico quedo inconsciente al recibir la descarga.

"¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?" se preguntó Ash, no entendiendo nada.

"¡Ash!"

El joven mencionado volteó y vio a Brock y a Max, quienes venían junto con una oficial Jenny. Los tres habían visto todo lo ocurrido desde lejos, y el joven criador se colocó a lado de su amigo.

"Ash, ¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Brock por el chico que se parecía a Ash.

"Ni idea." Le respondió. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Se habían robado el Combusken de May y lo estábamos buscando." Dijo Max. "Fuimos con la oficial Jenny a que nos ayudara a buscar, pero creo que ya no es necesario porque atrapaste al ladrón y a su cómplice."

"¿Donde esta May?" preguntó Ash con algo de preocupación.

"Esta en el centro _Pokemon_, se quedó ahí mientras buscábamos por si llegaba información del ladrón." respondió Brock. "Pero ahora no hay que temer. Regresemos al centro _Pokemon_."

"De acuerdo…"

El grupo, con Combusken en brazos de Brock, se dirigió al centro _Pokemon_ luego de esta experiencia. Mirando la escena, Alan sonreía.

"Vaya, fuiste el héroe y le compraste algo para hacer las pases con May." Comentó el joven de gorra gris con alegría. "Esto se arreglara."

"_No, aún no acaba..." _dijo Ash seriamente.

"_¿uh?"_

"_Yo pensaba lo mismo, pero no sé que ocurrió y todo salió mal. Mira..."_

El grupo entró en el centro _Pokemon_, cansados y con hambre. Cuando entraron, la enfermera Joy los miró extrañamente.

"¿Qué ocurre mi pastelito?" preguntó Brock, haciendo el acto de Romeo desesperado.

"Bueno..." dijo Joy con nerviosismo… aunque no terminó.

"¡ASH!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon)_

El grupo vio a May, quien se acercaba hacia ellos con furia. Quedó cara a cara con Ash y lo miró con odio, algo que ninguno entendía el porqué. Ash iba a decir algo cuando May empezó.

"¡No quiero escuchar ni una palabra!¡Esa fue una broma muy cruel!"

"¿Broma?" preguntó Ash. "¿Qué broma?"

"No me salgas con eso Ash Ketchum. ¡Tú te levaste a mi Combusken!¡Regrésamelo!"

"¿Qué? Pero yo..."

"¡REGRÉSAMELO AHORA!"

"Eh... Brock..."

"Si, aquí esta..." expresó Brock, dándole el Combusken herido a la enfermera Joy. May se acercó a él, mirándolo con preocupación.

"Combusken, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó May, su voz algo entrecortada.

"No te preocupes, con una noche de descanso estará bien." Comentó la enfermera Joy, levantando las esperanzas de la chica.

"Me alegro..." comentó May, quien se voltea a ver a Ash con furia. "¿Qué le hiciese a mi Combusken, Ash?"

"Pero yo no le hice nada, de hecho lo rescaté de que fuera vendido..." respondió él, tratando de defenderse.

"¡No me mientas! Sé lo que pensabas, que lo que te dije te hizo enojar y pensabas vengarte lastimando a mi Combusken."

"No es cierto May, yo...."

"¡Basta! Me habían dicho que un chico con una gorra y un Pikachu fueron quienes se lo llevaron... no pensé que llegarías a esto Ash..."

"¡Espera May!" exclamó Brock, interrumpiéndolos. "Ash no fue el culpable, fue alguien que se parece a él."

"Si May." dijo Max. "Ash no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con Combusken."

"¿Ahora están de su lado?" preguntó la chica con enfado. "Que amigos tengo... mejor me voy."

May comienza a caminar para retirarse a su habitación, pero Ash la sujeta del brazo, impidiendo que ella avance más.

"Suéltame Ash." Comentó ella, su voz denotando enfado y peligrosidad.

"No hasta que me escuches." Respondió el joven con valentía.

"Suéltame..."

"Por favor May, ¿Qué te está pasando? Así no eres tu..."

"Suéltame..."

"May, por favor, soy inocente, tienes que escucharme, yo..."

"¡SUÉLTAME!"

May se dió la vuelta y con su mano derecha volvió a abofetear a Ash, esta vez con toda su fuerza, tanta, que el sorprendido él casi pierda el balance, haciéndose para atrás, su gorra cayendo de su cabeza al suelo. Un Ash sorprendido y en shock volteó a ver a May que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

"M-May..."

"¡NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A HABLARME!¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE, ASH!¡DESEARIA NO HABER CONOCIDO A UN REMEDO DE ENTRENADOR COMO TU!**¡TE ODIO!**"

May se dio media vuelta y comienza a correr a su habitación en el segundo piso. Antes de que desaparezca de vista, la imagen se congela. Alan miró sorprendido la escena, tanto que tenia la boca abierta hasta el suelo.

"_¿E-esa e-es la misma May Maple que es tranquila, ríe siempre y tiene un gran club de fans en mi mundo?" _Preguntó Alan señalando a May.

"_Si..." _respondió Ash, mirando su recuerdo tristemente, antes de voltear a ver a Alan rápidamente._ "¿Tiene un club de fans en tu mundo?"_

"_¿uh? Claro ¿cómo alguien como May no podría tener un club de fans? Aunque casi todos los de la serie de Pokemon tienen uno, y el de May y Misty se dan un tiro..."_

"_¿Y eso?"_

"_Ah, tonterías de saber 'Quien de las dos chicas es mejor'... ya sabes..."_

"_Oh... sabes, me resulta muy doloroso ver ese recuerdo..."_

"_Lo sé, fue impactante... déjame descongelar la escena."_

La escena se descongeló y May comenzó a subir las escaleras, no sin antes mirar a Ash con odio. En ese momento, Alan vio algo extraño y congeló la imagen.

'_¿Qué rayos esta pasando?' _pensó Alan._ '¿Por qué May actuó así?... ¿uh?¿Qué es esa energía?'_

Alan miró a la May del recuerdo fijamente a los ojos y notó algo en ellos. Caminó hacia donde estaba el Ash del recuerdo para estar frente a frente con ella.

'Oscuridad. Pero… ¿por que…?'

De repente, Alan sintió algo, algo intento y abrumador. Inconcientemente, comenzó a temblar.

'_¿Q-Que es esta aura? Es muy intensa, mucho más poderosa que la del mismo Exus… ¿Por qué?¿Por qué May emite esta aura llena de oscuridad? Esto es sólo un recuerdo, pero aun así puedo sentir el aura. E-Esta presencia...'_

Alan siguió mirando a los ojos de May. Cuando descubrió la oscuridad en ellos, sus propios ojos se abrieron enormemente, tembló más fuerte y comenzó a sudar, el pánico crecía en él. Era una presencia tan intensa que no podría resistirla.

'_¿Q-Que rayos significa esto? Esa no es el aura de May ¿Por qué tiene esa aura?¿Por qué...'_

"_¿Qué pasa?"_

Su concentración se vio interrumpida por Ash, quien lo miraba algo preocupado y curioso.

"_No... no es nada..." _le respondió Alan, mintiéndole_. "¿Hay algo mas?"_

"_Si, aún hay mas..." _dijo Ash, descongelando el recuerdo.

El recuerdo se descongeló y May sube las escaleras, entrando a su habitación. Ash estaba totalmente en shock y pronto comenzó a deprimirse. Brock y Max lo veían de lejos mientras convencían a la enfermera Joy que Ash no era culpable, porque parecía que lo iba a echar del centro. Al explicarle que la Oficial Jenny había capturado al secuestrador, la enfermera Joy pareció calmarse y reflexionar. Justo después de que la habían convencido, Ash habló de nuevo.

"Brock, recoge tus cosas... nos vamos..."

"¿Qué?" preguntaron sus compañeros con confusión.

"Me escucharon…"

"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó Brock.

"Si, nos iremos ahora mismo..."

"Ash, no te lo tomes así."

"Si, Ash." Comentó Max con preocupación. "Probablemente mi hermana estaba estresada por lo de su Combusken y por eso te dijo eso. No lo dijo de verdad."

"No, lo dijo enserio, todo lo que dijo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó el criador con curiosidad.

"Sus ojos..."

"¿Sus ojos?¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Cuando peleábamos anteriormente, siempre mostraban un brillo de tranquilidad, no importa que fuera la razón por la que peleábamos. Pero, ahora fue diferente, sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, e iba dirigido hacia mi." Ash agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo deprimido. "Ahora veo. o que de verdad piensa de mi..."

"Pero Ash..."

"Ella dijo que no quiere volver a verme, entonces concederé su deseo; me iré... Brock, eres libre de venir conmigo o quedarte aquí..." expresó el _Pokemon Trainer_, aún mirando al suelo.

"Ash, sabes que debo ir a ver a mi familia, así que, si quieres irte, iré contigo hasta _Pallet Town_... ¿Y que harás después?"

"Iré a la región _Sinnoh_, escuché que la liga de ahí está por comenzar."

"Bien Ash, si quieres ir allá, vamos, pero, al menos despidámonos de May y Max, mañana parten a _Hoenn_."

"Bien..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _060-Prelude(menu)-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Al día siguiente, el barco que iría hacia _Hoenn_ estaba por partir. El ambiente aún estaba pesado, May se había despedido de Brock, pero no se despidió de Ash apropósito, haciendo que este se sintiera aún más triste. May subió al barco mientras Max aún se despedía de los dos.

"Ash, ¿Seguro que estas bien?" preguntó el chico de anteojos.

"Claro, no te preocupes por mi..." le respondió, tratando de ser alegre, pero se notaba la tristeza en su voz.

"Ash, por favor, no odies a mi hermana..."

Ash colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Max, sonriendo un poco.

"No puedo odiarla, Max, porque es alguien muy especial para mi..."

"Ash, ¿Acaso a ti te...?" Antes de que él termine, el joven del Pikachu sacó una caja de su bolsillo.

"Max, cuando May se calme un poco, dale esto; es un regalo que compre para ella. Como mañana es el día en que ella y yo nos conocimos hace un año, pensé regalárselo. ¿Podrías entregarlo por mi?"

"..."

"Por favor."

"Está bien Ash." Dijo Max, tomando el regalo.

"Gracias... pórtate bien y estudia mucho para cuando tengas tu primer _Pokemon_, porque quiero pelear contigo."

"Si Ash, lo prometo..."

"También, ten esto." dijo quitándose su gorra y dándosela al chico.

"¿Seguro, Ash?"

"Claro, no hay problema…"

"Gracias, la cuidaré por siempre."

"¡Max!¡el barco ya se va!¡Ven rápido!" le gritó May desde el barco, desesperada porque ya irse.

"¡Ya voy!"

"Adiós, nos vemos luego..." dijo Ash, mientras ve como Max sube al barco.

El barco zarpó hacia la región _Hoenn_, mientras Max se despedía de Brock y Ash, pero May, aún enfadada, sólo se va a su cuarto, sin despedirse de ambos, cosa que pone mas triste a Ash, quien los ve partir, hasta que el barco se aleja en el horizonte… luego todo se pierde en la oscuridad, acabando así el recuerdo, dejando a Alan y Ash en la oscuridad.

"Le mentí a Max." Comentó el verdadero Ketchum. "No fuimos a la liga _Sinnoh_. En realidad regresé a mi casa y me fui a entrenar al _Mt. Silver_, para olvidarlo todo, pero aun así, esos recuerdos aun venían a mi mente..."

"Ya veo, fue muy doloroso." dijo Alan seriamente.

"No sé que pasó, pensé que todo iba bien, y cuando uno menos se lo espera, eres abofeteado y herido..."

"Si, uno no puede esperarse eso." Comentó el joven, apenas dándose cuenta de algo en el brazo de Ash. "¿Y ese pañuelo en tu brazo derecho?"

"¿Esto? May me lo dio antes de iniciar la _Battle Frontier_, era para la buena suerte. Que raro que no me lo haya pedido."

"¿Por qué la usas después de lo que ella te dijo?"

"Nunca pude quitármela. Por más que quería, al final algo me lo impedía. May es una persona muy importante para mi, por eso no puedo…"

"Entonces no la odias ¿Verdad?"

"No, no la odio, porque es muy especial para mi. Sólo hice lo que ella quería; no volver a verme..."

"Vaya, no pensé que fueras de esa clase de personas que dan todo por la persona que aman..." "¿Amar? Sigo sin saber como expresar lo que siento por ella, pero definitivamente no la odio..."

Justo después de eso, la oscuridad que rodeaba el lugar empezó a desaparecer y un brillo dorado apareció frente a ellos. Ash logró observar un pequeño cristal en forma de rombo, tan pequeño que cabía en la palma de la mano, y era lo que emitía ese extraño pero calido brillo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ash.

"La semilla dorada..." respondió Alan seriamente, sonriendo un poco.

"¿uh?¿Es esta?"

"Si... la semilla dorada aparece cuando te enfrentas a tu temor mas grande. Vamos, sujeta el cristal y renacerás. Mi trabajo terminó aquí..."

"Esta bien..."

Ash se acerca al cristal que flota frente a ellos. Extendió su brazo derecho y lo sujetó con la mano. Al momento de hacer esto, un fuerte brillo dorado cubrió a Ash... luego... todo se vuelve blanco...

_**Fin del Capitulo 8

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ash ha pasado la prueba, ahora le toca el turno a Tai, que también tiene un mal recuerdo del pasado, muy similar al de Ash. ¿Qué pasara? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Despertar, Tai**_

Un nuevo guerrero nacerá...

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	10. Cap 9: El Despertar, Tai

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

**Capitulo 9: El Despertar, Tai**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Lo último que supo era que Alan estaba frente a ellos y, al siguiente segundo, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Tai Kamiya comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiéndolos muy pesados al inicio, antes de empezar a sobrase la cabeza, que le dolía mucho.

'_Al menos no es la agonía de esos rayos rojos.'_ Pensó el _Digidestined_ irónicamente. "Cielos, ¿Qué me pasó?"

Tai comenzó a levantarse, algo tambaleante debido a que sentía el cuerpo bastante dormido. Luego de ponerse en pie, volteó hacia todos lados, tratando de descifrar el lugar en donde estaba. El joven notó que estaba en un pasillo largo, muy largo, ya que no podía ver el final en ninguna de las dos direcciones. Observó que había muchas puertas en las paredes del pasillo, algunas de un color blanco y otras de negro. También logró observar la intensa neblina negra que estaba en el piso, que se concentraba más en las orillas.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Tai, mirando confundido hacia todos lados. "Nunca había visto este lugar."

"Es el pasillo de tus recuerdos, _The Memory Road._"

El joven, colocándose en guardia, se voltea para encarar al recién llegado. Pero, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Alan, bajó la guardia.

"Eres tu..." dijo el _Digidestined_.

"Si, soy yo..." respondió Alan. "Veo que estás mejor que Ash."

"¿De que hablas?"

"No me hagas caso."

"Oh, bueno… ¿Dónde dijiste que estábamos?" preguntó el joven, mirando a todos lados.

"En el pasillo de los recuerdos, dentro de tu cerebro. Este lugar se le conoce como _The Memory Road._"

"¿El pasillo de los recuerdos dentro de mi cerebro?"

"Como sabrás, espero, toda función cerebral se produce cuando impulsos eléctricos pasan por las neuronas. Hay una parte donde están los recuerdos en tu cerebro. Este pasillo es la forma en la que tu subconsciente proyecta esa parte de tu cerebro." Explicó Alan seriamente.

"¿Quieres decir que eres un impulso eléctrico?"

"Bueno, si así lo quieres ver..."

"¿Y esas puertas que son?" señaló Tai a las puertas a los lados. "¿Por qué unas son blancas y otras negras."

"Esas puertas simbolizan tus recuerdos. Todo evento que hayas vivido está aquí y cada puerta es la entrada a ese recuerdo. El color significa el tipo de recuerdo que hay detrás de el; si fue uno triste es negro, si fue uno alegre es blanco. Es fácil..."

"Entiendo." Expresó Tai, mirando al suelo. "¿Y la neblina?"

"Es la oscuridad que rodea a tu corazón, que se produjo debido a un hecho lamentable."

"¿Uh hecho lamentable?"

"Si, un hecho que haya lastimado tu corazón." Comentó Alan, mirándolo con cierta confusión. "Dime Tai, acaso Sora no te había dicho..."

"Sora..." dijo Tai, deprimiéndose

Alan se dio cuenta de que, cuando dijo "Sora", Tai miró al suelo, algo triste.

"Eh, ¿Pasa algo?" cuestionó el joven de gorra gris.

"No, nada..." respondió Tai, saliéndose un poco de la depresión. "¿Qué me ibas a preguntar?"

"Te pregunto si Sora no te había dicho lo que pasó cuando ella fue atrapada por la oscuridad."

"¿Atrapada por la oscuridad?"

"Durante la pelea contra los _Dark Masters_, cuando buscaba a los demás como tu le habías pedido. Ella cayó en la desesperación y al final la oscuridad la invadió. Matt y Joe la salvaron de esa oscuridad y pudieron reunirse contigo."

"No, no me dijo nada."

"Que raro..."

"Entonces, fue por eso que eligió a Matt y no a mi..." El joven líder de los _Digidestineds_ agachó la cabeza nuevamente. Alan lo miró detenidamente, confundido por la reacción del joven.

"Te pasó algo con Sora, ¿verdad?" preguntó Alan.

"Podría decirse...."

"¿Será lo mismo que Ash?" se preguntó en voz baja, intentando que Tai no lo escuchara, pero no lo suficiente.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Acabo de venir de la cabeza de Ash. Parece que también la persona que él ama lo rechazó, pero no sé por que, no tenia sentido."

"¿No tenía sentido?"

"La chica, May, actuó de una forma muy rara, como si odiara el hecho de que Ash estuviera con ella, algo raro porque los dos habían estado juntos por meses y se llevaban bien."

"Que casualidad…"

"Bueno, no importa, vayamos a buscar ese recuerdo."

"¿Para qué?" cuestionó Tai.

"Debe ser la razón por la que esta neblina está aquí. Si la encontramos, quizás podamos hacerla desaparecer."

"¿Qué es lo que hace esta niebla?"

"¿Puedes verlo?¿Ves como la niebla entra por las puertas? Esta neblina lo que hace es que transforma todos tus buenos recuerdos en malos y te hace miserable. Ahorita quizás no te afecte, pero en unos años, empezarás a distanciarte de todos, inclusive de Agumon, y perderás la fe en todo lo demás. ¿Quieres vivir así?"

"Claro que no."

"Entonces sígueme, y encontremos esa puerta oscura."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _057-Digital Field-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

Alan y Tai comienzan a caminar por el pasillo de los recuerdos, para buscar el recuerdo que Tai tenía que le provocaba malestar. Después de caminar por unos momentos, Alan encuentra una puerta blanca brillante.

"Veamos que tiene esta puerta..." dijo seriamente.

"¿Es ese el recuerdo?" Preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

"No, esta es blanca, así que no ha de tener un recuerdo malo..."

"¿Y porqué quieres verla?"

"Curiosidad…veamos..."

"¡Oye!"

Alan abre la puerta rápidamente, entrando en la habitación, seguido por un enfadado Tai. La imagen que se formó era la de una especie de un bosque, con plantas que no pertenecían a _la Tierra_.

"_¿Dónde estamos?"_ preguntó Alan.

"_Creo que es el Digital World..."_ respondió Tai. _"Recuerdo estas plantas…"_

"_Eso parece... y creo que ese eras tu..."_

Frente a ellos, se encontraba un Tai más joven, de unos diez años de edad, desmayado en el suelo.

"_¿Qué pasó aquí?"_ preguntó Alan.

"_Creo que se que va a pasar."_ dijo Tai seriamente.

"_Mira, es Koromon."_

Un Koromon, futuro Agumon, compañero de Tai, se acerca al joven y se sube a su estómago. Entonces, el Tai joven comenzó a despertarse, abriendo sus ojos y siendo Koromon lo primero que y ve. Se quedó así por unos segundos, hasta que…

"¡AAAAHH!" Exclamó el niño Tai, poniéndose de pie y alejándose un poco.

"¡Ya has desperado!" exclamó Koromon, comenzando a saltar de emoción. "¡Que bueno!¡Que bueno!¡Que bueno!"

"¿Me esta hablando?" preguntó el asustado chico, mirando a la criatura con sorpresa.

"Te he estado esperando Tai."

"¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?"

"Soy Koromon. Tai, te he estado esperando."

"¿Eres Koromon? Y ¿Me estabas esperando?"

De pronto, todo se volvió negro, indicando el final de ese recuerdo.

"Ya veo, fue el primer día que llegaste al _Digital World_, lo primero que viste fue a Koromon." dijo Alan al ver terminar ese recuerdo.

"Cierto." dijo Tai con melancolía. "Hace tiempo que no recordaba eso."

"Busquemos otro mas..."

"¿Debes seguir viendo las cosas de los demás?"

"Debo saber la verdad…"

"Oh, bueno…"

Alan y Tai siguieron caminando por el pasillo por varios minutos, buscando la puerta, cuando vieron una de color negro que emitía cierto destello.

"Negra. ¿Qué recuerdo será?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"¿Será esta?" preguntó Tai.

"No creo, no está emanando esa niebla negra. Pero tengo curiosidad por saber que es…"

"Creo que debería detenerte. No me gusta que estés viendo dentro de mi mente."

Ignorando las palabras de Tai, Alan abre la puerta y entra al recuerdo. Ahora, los dos estaban en una pirámide, en uno de sus pasillos. A lo lejos, se podían escuchar varias explosiones y podían sentir como las paredes retumbaban.

"_¿Ahora donde estamos?"_ preguntó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_.

"_Algo aquí me resulta familiar."_ respondió el elegido del Valor, mirando a todos lados.

"Vamos Tai, por aquí."

Tai y Alan voltean hacia donde proviene la voz y ven que, apareciendo de entre los muros, tres niños corrían velozmente. Se trataban del joven Tai y sus dos compañeros Joe e Izzy, los tres cuando eran jóvenes.

"¿Por donde Izzy?" se preguntó el joven Tai con ansiedad.

"Es por aquí." dijo Izzy, dando una vuelta en una esquina, antes de detenerse. "Oh no…"

Los tres ven que, frente a ellos, se encontraba una maya de metal electrificada, impidiéndoles el paso.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Joe con nerviosismo.

"¡No importa!" exclamó el pequeño Tai, decidido a seguir. "¡Sora está en peligro, vamos!"

"¡Espera Tai! debo buscar nuevamente donde esta la entrada." expresó Izzy, tratando de detener a su compañero, quien sólo se volteó a verlo.

"No hay problema, después de todo somos una base de datos. Si fallamos lo intentaremos de nuevo." dijo el chico de googles, acercándose a la maya.

"¡Detenlo por favor, Joe!"

"¡Claro!" exclamó el joven aspirante a doctor, sujetando a Tai por detrás.

"¡Suéltame!¡Sora está en peligro!" exclamó Tai con enfado. Izzy se le quedó mirando seriamente.

"¿No me digas que tratas de portarte como un héroe ahora que sabes que eres una base de datos?" "¿Qué, no lo somos?" preguntó, deteniendo su lucha con Joe.

"Para nada." expresó Izzy seriamente. "Lo que ocurre aquí, le ocurrirá a nuestros cuerpos... Si nos morimos aquí, será real."

"No puede ser..." dijo el joven Tai, sorprendido, mirando a la maya electrificada. "No puede ser..."

"¡Tai!" se pudo escuchar la voz de Sora, proveniente desde el otro lado de la maya electrificada. Izzy, presionado algunas teclas de su laptop, intentó descubrir el lugar donde está la maya.

"Ya lo encontré." Dijo con orgullo. "Se encuentra a un metro a la derecha."

Sin embargo, Tai estaba ya bastante asustado. La idea de morir lo aterraba, y el hecho de que antes se había aventurado de forma imprudente, creyendo que no le pasaría nada, lo asustaba más.

"Yo..." dijo Tai, temblando un poco por la idea de morir.

"¡Vamos, Tai!" Exclamó Joe, viendo como su compañero no se movía.

"Yo..."

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una explosión los sacudió. Se trataba de Etemon, quien había derrotado a los _Digimon_s de los niños. Después de eso, todo se oscureció.

El verdadero Tai miraba al suelo, recordando ese hecho tan triste para él.

"Ese fue el día que cambio todo." Comentó Alan seriamente. "El día el cual el valor desapareció..."

"No pude hacer nada en ese momento." Expresó Tai. "El miedo de morir me invadió como nunca antes. No podía hacer nada." Esperó un momento, antes de alzar la vista de nuevo. "Pero todo cambio después. Encontré el valor para pasar por la maya y rescatar a Sora. Nunca lo olvidaré."

"Ese es el valor que necesitas para superar aquel recuerdo que te trae miseria, sea cual sea. Vamos Tai, creo que estamos cerca."

"De acuerdo, vamos."

Los dos continuaron caminando por el pasillo, buscando la puerta oscura por lo que parecían varias horas. De pronto, Alan logró verla; una puerta oscura, más grande que una puerta normal, se encontraba frente a ellos. De las orillas emanaba esa neblina oscura, indicando que esa era la que buscaban.

"Cielos, casi como la de Ash." comentó Alan con cierto asombro.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Tai.

"Si es esta. ¿Alguna pequeña reseña de lo que pasó?"

"Mejor mírala por ti mismo."

"Tu también vas a entrar."

"¿Yo?"

"Si, tienes que entrar, de lo contrario, esta oscuridad no se desaparecerá. Vamos Tai, demuestra el porque te llaman el _Digidestined_ del Valor."

El joven de cabello alborotado se quedó pensando un rato, intentando zafarse de esa "responsabilidad". Pero, al saber que no había ni otra forma. Tai se resignó.

"Está bien."

"¡Genial! Entremos entonces."

Alan abrió la puerta oscura, revelando lo que tenía detrás. Los dos jóvenes entran, sin darse cuenta de que la niebla oscura comenzó a desvanecerse.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Hace un año y dos meses, MaloMyotismon, un _Digimon_ malvado que intentó controlar el mundo humano, el _Digital World_ y un tercer mundo, fue derrotado gracias a todos los _Digidestineds_ del mundo. Luego de ese evento, nada sobrenatural ocurrió. La paz y la tranquilidad reinaban en todos los habitantes de la Tierra y en el _Digital World_…

A excepción de uno…

Tai Kamiya, de dieciséis años, el ex líder de la primera generación de _Digidestineds,_ se encontraba en la escuela, en medio de un trabajo especial que se le había asignado para una materia. Llevaba ahí todo el día y no había descansado ni un momento.

Alan miró esto con confusión.

"_¿Tu recuerdo más horrible fue el estar en la escuela trabajando?" preguntó Alan._

"_Calla y sigue mirando." Le respondió el verdadero Tai, mientras los dos, en forma de fantasmas, veían los eventos que se desarrollaban._

El trabajo no era individual, sino en equipos de dos, y la pareja de Tai era ni mas ni menos que su mejor amiga y la chica que le robó el corazón; Sora Takenouchi. Desde hace mucho tiempo que Tai estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca lo supo expresar. Desafortunadamente para Tai, Sora ya había hecho su elección y decidió irse con Matt Ishida, mejor amigo de Tai, antes de que el elegido del valor pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos. Fue doloroso, pero con el tiempo, Tai logró aceptar los hechos y dejar que Sora hiciera su vida. Decidiendo ser el mejor amigo de Sora, el joven de cabellos castaños se sintió en calma. Si Matt fallaba en algo, él estaría a su lado.

Durante un tiempo estuvo bien, pero últimamente estaba pasando algo. En los últimos días, Sora comenzó a evitarlo, evadirlo cada que tenía la oportunidad. No importa que hiciera Tai, Sora siempre se escapaba de él, lo cual le extraño. Cuando recibieron la asignación del trabajo en equipo, él pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para hablar con ella acerca de lo que pasa.

Pero Sora nunca se ha presentado a las citas de trabajo. Ha intentado hablarle en cualquier lugar que se la topaba y por cualquier medio; en la escuela, e-mail y por teléfono, pero no respondía. Ha intentado ir a su casa, pero la madre de su mejor amiga le confesó que ella no quería hablar con él. Ha intentado hablar incluso con Matt, pero él no sabia la razón... o no quería que Tai la supiera.

Lo cual nos deja en este momento, otro día que Tai no lograba hablar con Sora y la fecha de entrega del trabajo era mañana. Tai se recargó a la silla, su mente divagando en varias cosas.

'_¿Qué estará pasando con Sora?'_ pensó para si mismo. _'No me contesta, no me llama y no me quiere hablar. ¿Habré hecho algo para hacerla enojar? Pero si ni le he hecho nada... ¿Olvidé su cumpleaños? No, es en unos meses, ¿Entonces?'_

Justo en ese momento, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Tai no tenia ganas de contestar, pero algo le dijo que lo hiciera. Con toda la flojera del mundo, el joven sacó su celular y contestó.

"Tai Kamiya al teléfono. Ando algo ocupado haciendo un trabajo, favor de hablar más tar..."

"Tai..."

"¿Sora?"

El joven rápidamente se acomodó en su asiento, poniendo atención al teléfono. Por primera vez en varios días escuchaba la voz de su amiga.

"¿Sora?¿Eres tu?" preguntó de nuevo Tai, no creyendo que fuera real. "Hace tiempo que no hablamos."

"Tai yo... necesito hablar contigo."

"¿Hablar?¿De qué?"

"No por teléfono, mejor en persona."

"Muy bien. ¿Dónde?"

"En el parque, donde nos conocimos."

"Entendido, voy para allá..."

Tai colgó rápidamente, recogió todas sus cosas y salió disparado hacia el parque. Ya no le importaba el trabajo, esto era más importante.

Varios minutos después, llegó al parque donde, hace mucho tiempo, Tai y Sora se conocieron cuando eran muy niños. Observó todo; las bancas, los juegos, el campo de soccer, el árbol... Entonces, notó que en el árbol había alguien debajo de el. Al acercarse, vio que se trataba de Sora.

"Sora..." dijo Tai, su voz mostrando una combinación de alegría y tristeza. La pelirroja alzó la vista, sonriéndole tristemente.

"H-hola Tai."

"Que bueno que estas bien, pensé que te habías enfermado."

"Si, estoy bien..."

Tai se sentó a lado de Sora, intentando hablar con ella. Pero algo se le hacía raro, ya que la joven sólo sonreía con tristeza.

"Sora, ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Tai con preocupación, aunque Sora sólo se quedó callada. "Quiero saber porqué me evitas ¿Te hice algo?"

"No Tai, no hiciste nada malo." Respondió la chica, mirando hacia otro lado. "Es sólo que..."

"¿Qué pasa Sora?"

"Soy yo..."

"¿Uh?" se preguntó con confusión. "¿De que hablas?"

"Tai, debo decirte algo; mi relación con Matt esta decayendo..."

"¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

"Si... quiero que te vayas..."

"¿Qué?"

A lo lejos, los dos jóvenes miraban lo ocurrido.

"_¿Qué?¿Habla enserio?" preguntó Alan, mirando con confusión la escena._

"_Sigue mirando..." respondió Tai._

"¿Qué dijiste?" volvió a preguntar Tai, su mente no razonando lo que había escuchado.

"Ya... ya no quiero que seamos amigos." reveló Sora, mirando hacia abajo. Tai sólo se le quedó mirando con tristeza.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?"

"Sé lo que sientes por mi, y sé que mientras estés como mi amigo, te harás mas daño. Por eso..."

"¿Por eso?"

"Por eso quiero que dejemos de ser amigos... lo hago por tu bien Tai."

Ante estas palabras, Tai se levantó de golpe, mirando con enfado a la que era su amiga de la infancia.

"¡¿Por mi bien?!" Gritó el joven, el enfado notándose en su voz. "¡¿Por qué dices que es _por mi bien_?!"

"Tai yo..."

"Si sabes lo que siento por ti, ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!"

"Porque yo..."

"¡Sora!"

"¡PORQUE TE ODIO, TAI!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

De pronto, el joven dejó de hablar, quedándose paralizado. ¿Acaso Sora dijo lo que él cree que dijo? No podía comprender lo que había escuchado.

"¡YA ME HAZ CANSADO!¡NUNCA ME DEJAS SOLA!¡CUANDO QUIERO ESTAR CON MATT, TU APARECES!" Exclamó Sora, perdiendo la calma en pocos segundos.

"Pero, esas veces es porque iba pasando por ahí y..." intentó explicarlo, pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

"¡NO ME MIENTAS!¡SÉ LO QUE SIENTES POR MI Y ES POR ESO QUE ME SIGUES!"

"Pero..."

"¡NADA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE TAI!"

Sora se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Tai quería detenerla, pero sabía que no iba a mejorar la situación, por lo que se quedó en el mismo lugar, en shock.

"_¿Ya ves?" dijo el verdadero Tai a Alan. " Eso fue lo que me paso... ¿Me escuchas?"_

_El joven volteó a ver a Alan, pero este estaba mirando a la Sora que se aleja rápidamente._

'Otra vez.' Pensó el joven de gorra gris. 'Otra vez esa oscuridad, la misma que sentí en el recuerdo de Ash cuando May se peleó con él. ¿Pero porqué?¿Qué significa esta aura oscura?' "Oye..." Tai sacó a Alan del trance en el que estaba. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el Digidestined con curiosidad. "No es nada." responde el joven nerviosamente. "¿Aún falta más?" "Si, lo último, lo que pasó cuando regresé." "Veamos."

Continuando con el recuerdo, Tai miró a Sora irse. Él estaba destrozado, la chica que amaba no sólo salía con su mejor amigo, sino que ahora _**ella **_le había dicho que dejara de ser su amigo _**y**_ aparte le había dicho que lo odiaba, todo en un mismo paquete. Viendo que no tenía caso quedarse en el mismo lugar, Tai comenzó a caminar hacia su casa lentamente, pensando en lo que pasó y olvidándose del trabajo por completo. Tenía mayores cosas en mente.

Luego de algunos momentos de caminata, llegó a su casa. Notó que las luces estaban encendidas, lo que lo confundió. Entró a la casa y vio a su hermana, Kari Kamiya, sentada en la sala viendo el televisor.

"¿Dónde están mamá y papá?" preguntó Tai en un tono algo bajo, pero suficientemente fuerte para que Kari lo escuchara.

"No están." dijo en un tono muy serio y frió, pero aún así se preocupó por su hermano. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Problemas con Sora..."

"Oh, ¿Al fin te habló?"

"Si, y no con muy buenas noticias que digamos..." dijo tristemente "¿Y a ti?¿Por qué andas de ese genio?" preguntó al ver la forma de hablar de su hermana. No estaba preparado lo que venia.

"¡ESE MALDITO DE TK!"

"¿Qué?"

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Alan con asombro. "¿Acaso dijo 'ese maldito de Tk'?"_

"_Si, lo dijo." Respondió Tai._

"_¿Estamos hablando del mismo Tk?¿Tk Takaishi?¿Amigo de la infancia de Kari?¿Digidestined de la Esperanza?¿Rubio de ojos azules?"_

"_Ese mismo..."_

"_¡¿Qué acaso el mundo se volvió loco?!" exclamó el joven, sujetándose el cabello._

"_Ni idea... pero aun sigue..."_

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Tai a su hermana con cierta inseguridad.

"Tk aún no está de acuerdo de que yo y Davis salgamos. Y ahora acaba de inventarme la escusa de que él me está engañando con alguien de mi escuela... nunca se lo perdonaré, pensé que Tk era mi mejor amigo y me sale con eso. Creí que iba a apoyarme."

"Oh, bueno... me voy a mi cuarto."

"_¿Davis y Kari son novios? El mundo si que se volvió loco..." comentó Alan. "Creí que lo odiaba."_

"_Yo también me sorprendí. Cuando esto ocurrió, Kari y Davis ya tenían unos dos meses de noviazgo." Dijo Tai._

"_¿Y que hay de Tk?¿Por qué se pelearon?"_

"_A Tk le gusta Kari, no se si siga igual, pero en ese entonces la amaba con toda el alma. Kari nunca se dio cuenta. Si hubiera sabido que Davis si la estaba engañando..."_

"_Vaya, y pensar que Davis andaba por Kari por mucho tiempo..." dijo Alan. "Oh bueno, vayamos al cuarto."_

_Alan y Tai siguen al Tai del recuerdo a la habitación. Pero, cuando están por entrar al cuarto, Alan percibió algo y volteó rápidamente a ver a Kari. Al concentrarse más, pudo ver lo que era._

'_Ok, una cosa es que es May, entrenadora Pokemon, lo tenga, otra es que Sora, destinada del Amor, lo tenga.' Pensó Alan seriamente. 'Pero ¡¿Cómo rayos Kari, la Destinada de la Luz, tiene esa misma oscuridad rodeándola?!'_

_Y era cierto. Rodeando a Kari estaba un aura oscura, parecida a la de May y Sora. Podía sentir el odio de esa extraña aura._

'_Ahora Kari tiene esa misma oscuridad que May y Sora al momento de desahogarse con Ash y Tai. ¿Será acaso que Kari hizo lo mismo con Tk?¿Pero que significa esta aura oscura?'_

"_¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Tai al ver que no venía con él._

"_¿Uh? No nada, es que Kari siempre me agradó... cuando tenía la edad de cuando lucharon contra los DarkMasters..."_

"_¿Cómo es que…?"_

"_Te lo diré luego, entremos a ver que pasó…"_

Dentro de su cuarto, Tai se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en lo que había pasado.

"¿Por qué?" se preguntó. "¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"

Las respuestas no le llegaban y no lo harían pronto. La mente del joven estaba destrozada, pero sabía que tenía que salir adelante si quería seguir viviendo. ¿Sora ya no quería verlo? Entonces cumpliría su deseo.

Entonces, la pantalla de su computadora se encendió sin razón aparente. Curioso, Tai se levantó y miró el monitor, esperando que algo pasara. Pudo distinguir una figura; un hombre joven, alto, algo moreno, de cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia arriba y con una coleta de caballo. Tenía un traje blanco con gris. Al verlo, Tai lo reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Gennai?" preguntó con cierta sorpresa.

"Saludos, Destinado del Valor, he venido a pedir tu ayuda." Expresó el hombre en el monitor.

"¿Mi ayuda?"

"Si. Necesito que vengas al _Digital World_ de inmediato... sólo."

"¿Sólo?¿Por qué?¿Qué pasa con los demás?"

"Te necesito a ti, a Tk, Izzy, Joe y a Ken. Es urgente. Ya me comuniqué con ellos. Sólo faltas tu."

"¿Qué hay de los demás?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sólo les incumbe a ustedes cinco. Ven rápido, la puerta sólo permanecerá abierta unos minutos más. Agumon está esperándote aquí."

"Ok, voy para allá."

Tai sacó su _Digivice_ de un gabinete. Se cambió de ropa, poniéndose la de siempre: una camisa amarilla con azul, una gabardina azul, pantalones negros, tenis azules con blancos y, no podía faltar, su banda azul y sus googles, nuevos porque los antiguos se los dio a Davis hace mucho tiempo. Ya listo, se colocó frente a la pantalla, alzó su _Digivice_ hacia la pantalla y esperó.

"¡_Digital World_, ahí voy!"

Un destello iluminó todo el cuarto, uno que cuando desapareció, Tai también lo había hecho. La puerta al _Digital World_ se había cerrado y, en ese momento, el recuerdo se terminó, dejando a Alan y Tai solos en la oscuridad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¿Por qué te quería Gennai en el _Digital World_?" pregunto Alan a su compañero.

"Gennai nos mostró un templo, uno que se encontraba en un plano astral diferente. Azulongmon fue el que logró abrir la puerta a ese templo y nos mostró que había adentro; una caja que contenía un anillo extraño... el mismo que buscó ese sujeto Exus."

"_Leo Zodiacal Ring._" dijo Alan, entendiendo varias cosas.

"Si. Azulongmon se dio cuenta del poder del anillo y nos dijo que lo protegiéramos porque, según en las escrituras antiguas, alguien iba a robarlo y el _Digital World_ desaparecería. Nos dijo que lo debíamos proteger, pero teníamos que hacernos más fuertes, tanto humanos como _Digimon_s, así que nos separamos para entrenar en diversas regiones del mundo. Cada dos meses nos turnábamos en proteger el templo, siendo Izzy el primero, Joe el segundo, Ken el tercero, Tk el cuarto y yo el ultimo. Apenas había empezado mi ronda cuando ese Exus apareció."

"¿Por qué sólo ustedes cinco?¿Por qué no los demás?"

"No lo sé, pero casi todos pasamos por lo mismo..."

"¿Lo mismo?"

"Sora, Kari, Mimi y Yolei, todas actuaron muy extrañas y nos peleamos con ellas..."

"Momento, ellas son cuatro, ustedes son cinco. ¿Quién sobra?"

"Joe. Yo pensé que estábamos juntos porque a los cinco nos pasó lo mismo, pero a Joe no le pasó nada de eso. Gennai nunca nos dijo porqué sólo a nosotros cinco y a los demás no..."

"Quizás haya algo que ustedes cinco tienen en común..."

"Quizás..."

"Déjame preguntarte una cosa; ¿Odias a Sora por lo que te hizo?¿Porque ella te gritó y dejó de ser tu amiga sin razón aparente?¿Porque, a pesar de saber tus sentimientos por ella, simplemente te hirió mas?¿La odias?"

El joven de googles se quedó pensando un momento. Si bien ella le había causado mucho dolor, ¿Sería capaz de odiarla?

"He, mentiría si dijera que si..." expresó luego de pensarlo unos segundos.

"No te escuché."

"Dices que me viste cuando éramos niños, entonces te diré lo mismo que le dije a Agumon cuando Sora fue raptada por Datamon."

"¿Qué es?"

"Sora es uno de mis seres queridos. Yo daría todo lo que tengo por mantenerla a salvo a toda costa."

"Entonces tu..."

"Así es; no la odio... aún la amo... y lo haré por siempre…"

La oscuridad desapareció de inmediato y fue reemplazada por un brillo dorado que cegó a ambos jóvenes. El brillo disminuyó lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver un cristal dorado en forma de rombo, del tamaño de un puño, flotando en el aire.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

"Es tu semilla dorada."

"¿Mi semilla dorada?"

"Así es. Lograste superar la oscuridad de tu corazón y ahora la semilla puede brillar con toda su intensidad. Vamos Tai, toma la semilla en tus manos y renace."

"Muy bien, lo haré."

Tai caminó hacia la semilla dorada y la tomó con ambas manos. Al instante, un brillo dorado lo envolvió por completo. Luego, todo se volvió blanco…

_**Fin del Capitulo 9

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ya son dos, sólo falta Takato. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Acaso lo mismo que Tai y Ash?¿Pero quien fue?¿Juri? o a lo mejor fue... ¡No lo creo! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Despertar, Takato.**_

Larga vida a la _Reina Digimon_... ¿Los _Digimon_ tienen Reina?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	11. Cap 10: El Despertar, Takato

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 10: El Despertar, Takato**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Luego del hechizo que realizó Alan, Takato comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, despertándose. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, uno que podría compararse con el que se siente después de beber mucho alcohol. Claro, como él no lo había probado, no lo podía comparar. Comenzó a frotarse la cabeza, tratando de aplacar ese dolor.

"Ow, ¿que fue eso?" preguntó el joven. "Nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo… ¿pero que...?"

Al mirar a todos lados, notó que se encontraba en medio de un enorme pasillo, tan largo que no podía verse el final en ambas direcciones. Notó las puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, unas negras y otras blancas, al igual que la neblina negra que estaba al nivel del suelo, entrando en las puertas blancas. El joven se puso de pie, tratando de averiguar en donde estaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó en voz alta, no creyendo que alguien lo escucharía.

"En el pasillo de los recuerdos,_ The Memory Road_, dentro de tu cerebro."

Takato miró a atrás, viendo a Alan, recargado en la pared, con una mano en un bolsillo y la otra sujetando su gorra que tenia puesta.

"¿Tu?" preguntó Takato con curiosidad.

"Si, yo" respondió Alan. Al ver que el joven de googles iba a hablar de nuevo, se le adelantó. "Y no, no soy una ilusión, soy de verdad."

"Oh…" contestó el chico con extrañes. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"He venido a liberar tu mente y espíritu."

"¿Disculpa?"

"He venido a retirar esa niebla negra que está aquí, en el _Memory Road_, el lugar donde están todos tus recuerdos hasta ahora desde que naciste."

"¿Enserio?¿Y qué son estas puertas?¿Son mis recuerdos?"

"Exactamente. Son el acceso a tus recuerdos. Si es de color blanco significa que es un buen recuerdo, negro es que es uno malo."

"¿Y la neblina que es?"

"Esa es la oscuridad de tu corazón, una que nació en algún momento de tu vida, cuando te ocurrió algo, un hecho lamentable." Comentó Alan seriamente, antes de mirar a Takato. "De una vez me adelanto; fue un rechazo, ¿verdad?"

El joven se le quedó viendo con confusión, antes de asentir tímidamente.

"Uh, ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Muy bien, entonces vamos, quiero ver donde esta ese rechazo." Dijo Alan, ignorando por completo al chico y pasando de largo.

"oh, está bien..."

Y así, los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, viendo todas las puertas del lugar. El joven de gorra gris se sorprendió, ya que la mayoría de los recuerdos de Takato eran tristes, pero aquellos buenos recuerdos eran de un blanco más brillante de lo normal. De pronto, Alan se detuvo a mirar una puerta oscura.

"Ok, miremos esta ¿Te parece?"

"Uh, ¿No?" cuestionó Takato.

"No importa."

"¿Porqué quieres ver mis recuerdos?¿No es suficiente ver el recuerdo que me hizo daño?"

"La puerta oscura no es facil de encontrar. Aunque ese recuerdo esté fresco en tu mente, se esconde en el pasillo. Hay muchas presencias oscuras provenientes de estas puertas, por lo que tengo que ver el recuerdo para saber si lo es o no."

"¿Y porqué entras a las puertas blancas?"

"Por diversión." Respondió el muchacho con gracia, aunque no causó el mismo efecto en el chico. "No te enfades. Vamos a ver."

Alan abrió la puerta y ambos jóvenes entraron en la habitación. Cuando el recuerdo se formó alrededor de ellos, notaron que estaban en un parque, uno que Takato reconoció fácilmente; era el parque donde Guilmon, el _Digimon_ de Takato, se quedaba a dormir, ya que no podía mantenerlo en su casa.

"_Este es el parque de Shinjuku."_ Comentó el _Tamer_, mirando a todas partes. _"¿Pero en que parte?"_

"_Creo que más que por saber en donde estamos, me pregunto en__ que fecha estamos."_** expresó** Alan, llamando la atención del joven a su lado. _"Recuerda que este es un recuerdo tuyo. No se puede saber en donde estamos."_

"_Oh."_

"_¡Hey, mira!, eres tu cuando eras mas chico."_

En efecto, Alan podía ver a un Takato más joven, de unos once casi doce años, corriendo por el parque. Al ver a su otro yo, el verdadero Takato supo de inmediato en donde estaban. Alan comenzó a seguir al joven del recuerdo, seguido de cerca por el real, hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras que llevaban a la pequeña "casa" de Guilmon.

Cuando caminaron hacia la casa, Alan vio a una chica de vestido verde con amarillo, y de cabello castaño. Esta chica se trataba de Juri Katou, la amiga de la infancia, y primer amor, de Takato Matsuki. La chica parecía que estaba esperando a alguien, quien resultó ser el mismo Takato, ya que, cuando lo vio, esta sonrió tiernamente.

"Hola Takato." dijo la chica, sonriendo dulcemente, provocando que el chico de googles se sonrojara.

"H-hola J-juri, ¿C-como estas?"

"Muy bien." Volvió a sonreír, mirándolo con curiosidad. "Bueno, ¿Para que me querías? Mi papá me dijo que querías verme."

El joven en cuestión se sintió nervioso. Hace unas horas, Takato se había decidido a decirle a Juri sus sentimientos, que sentía por ella un cariño más allá de simples amigos, algo que había sentido desde hace ya mucho tiempo… varios años, para ser precisos. Le habló por teléfono para que se encontrara con él en el parque, aunque fue el padre de ella el que le contestó. A pesar de los nervios que sentía, el joven le pidió si le podía pasar el mensaje a Juri, cosa que el señor hizo con gusto. Eso nos lleva a este momento, con un Takato más nervioso que nunca.

"Uh, bueno..." empezó con nervios, sonrojándose cada vez mas. _'Vamos Takato, este es el momento... tu puedes hacerlo...'_ pensó, dándose valor.

"¿Takato?" preguntó Juri, preocupada por su compañero, cuyo rostro se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más colorado. "¿Estás bien?"

"Juri..." empezó. "Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Verdad?"

"Claro Takato... tu y yo siempre seremos amigos."

_-Tunk-_

Takato sintió ese comentario como cientos de kilos cayendo sobre él. Aun así, continuó con su plan.

"B-bueno... yo quería decirte..."

"¿Uh?"

"Quería decirte que... que tu me gustas mucho."

Silencio total. Para Takato, el mundo pareció quedarse en silencio, esperando a ver el resultado de ese evento. El ambiente se volvió un poco pesado para el joven _Tamer_. Estaba nervioso, pero ya no había marcha atrás, sólo le quedaba esperar la respuesta. Él alzó la mirada, viendo como Juri sólo lo miró con extrañes y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Él tragó saliva, era el momento de la verdad. La chica comenzó a abrir su boca, pero se calló de inmediato, dejando más nervioso a Takato. Pero, después de un rato, finalmente comenzó a hablar.

"Takato, tu también me gustas..." empezó ella, sonrojándose un poco. Sin embargo, miró hacia otro lado. "pero…"

'_Uh-oh, ahí viene…'_ pensó el muchacho al ver **esa** mirada en los ojos de su compañera, por lo que se preparó para la respuesta. "¿pero…?"

"No lo sé. En los últimos meses, algo en mi cambió. Cambió mi opinión acerca de ti. Desde antes de la ultima batalla contra el _D-Reaper_, yo..."

Juri no podía decirlo, pero quería hacerlo. Sin embargo, ella no necesitó hablar, ya que Takato sabia que era lo que le molestaba.

"¿Hablas de la ocasión aquella cuando luchamos contra Beelzemon?" preguntó el joven, a lo que ella asintió.

"Si, algo en mi cambio cuando pasó eso... Te tenía miedo..."

Ese comentario, sólo unas tres palabras, fueron para Takato como miles de kilos sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo, Juri aún no terminaba.

"Pero, al ver como luchabas por salvarme, dejé de tenerte miedo y comencé a apreciarte otra vez... pero no como antes..."

"Ya veo... está bien..."

El joven se sintió algo deprimido, ya que, aunque ella no lo dijera, sabía que no pasaría algo más entre ellos, algo más que una amistad. Al verlo así, Juri se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, provocando que él se sonrojara un poco.

"Discúlpame si fui ruda contigo, pero creo que es lo mejor." Expresó ella con tristeza. "Algún día encontraras a la persona indicada para ti y yo a la mía... si en algún momento descubro que tu eres la persona indicada, te lo haré saber..."

"Gracias Juri..."

Los dos permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Juri lo soltó, lo miró por unos segundos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, antes de voltear a verlo de nuevo.

"Nos vemos, Takato."

"Adiós."

Y así, la chica, Juri, bajó las escaleras y se retiró, perdiéndose detrás de los árboles del parque, dejando a Takato solo. Ahora era momento para llorar, para liberar la frustración que sentía al haber sido rechazado por quien había sido la primera a la que había amado.

Pero no fue así. Por alguna razón, Takato no derramó ni una sola lágrima, al contrario, sonrió un poco. No sabía el porqué, pero el rechazo de Juri no lo había lastimado… al menos no tanto como creía. Podría ser que había madurado y estaba conciente de que eso podía ser una respuesta. Pero sonrió por otra cosa. Lo que le había dicho Juri no fue un rechazo definitivo, sino un "espérame". No todo estaba perdido, aún había la posibilidad de que Juri sea aquella persona especial… y por eso sonrió.

De pronto, sintió que alguien lo golpeaba en su hombro izquierdo con algo de fuerza.

"¡Ow!" expresó él con cierto dolor, dándose la vuelta para ver quien había sido. "¿Quién...?"

"Deberías tener cuidado, Takato. Pude haber sido un ladrón."

Los ojos del _Tamer_ se posaron sobre el rostro de su otra amiga; a "Reina de los _Digimons_", Rika Nonaka, apodo ganado por quedar en segundo lugar en el torneo nacional Japonés de juego de _Digicards_.

"¿Rika?" pregunto Takato con sorpresa, pestañeando muy rápido para ver si no era una ilusión.

"¿A quien esperabas?¿A Tai Kamiya?" le preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

"¿D-desde hace cuando que estas aquí?" preguntó con miedo, temeroso de que ella haya escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Juri.

"Llevo aquí un rato, antes de que llegaras. Estaba detrás de la guarida de Guilmon cuando los escuché a ti y a Juri."

El joven tragó algo de saliva al saber que sus miedos se habían hecho realidad. "¿Escuchaste lo que dijimos?"

"Oh si, con lujo de detalle."

"Y... ¿No te vas a burlar de mi?"

"No, no lo haré." Respondió la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. "Incluso para mi, eso seria algo cruel, siempre y cuando sigas mi amigo. ¿O quieres que me burle de ti?"

"¿Eh?¡No, claro que no!"

"Entonces no se diga más." Expresó ella, antes de cambiar el tema. "Vamos, escuché que había un torneo de buenos jugadores en el centro, vamos a ver, sirve que olvidas lo que pasó..."

Mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras, Takato se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. ¿Rika siendo amable con él? Eso era algo que no siempre se veía. Si bien ya había sido amable con él antes, aún se sentía algo extraño.

"Muy bien, ¿Quién eres tu y que hiciste con Rika?" preguntó el joven _Tamer_. La chica se detuvo y, lentamente, volteó a verlo, mirándolo con cierta frialdad, algo que lo dejó helado.

"¿Vas a venir o no? Sólo trato de ser amable para variar un poco."

"Uh, bueno... dime, esto no es una..."

"Si dices que es una cita, te romperé la cara." Expresó ella, haciendo que Takato tragara algo de saliva. "Veo que entendiste, ahora vamos."

"Si señora."

"Takato…"

"D-digo, si, Rika." Dijo él, mientras pensaba en que si era la verdadera Rika.

Y así, ambos se van del parque, terminando el recuerdo, todo volviéndose oscuro.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest -- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Ya fuera del recuerdo, Alan quedó algo confuso por los hechos que se suscitaron en el interior.

"Ok, hay algo que no entiendo." Dijo Alan, llamando la atención de Takato. "Si Juri era tu gran amor y te rechazó, ¿Por qué la puerta no era la que emanaba la oscuridad? Eso sólo significa que fue otra chica la que te rechazó. ¿Pero quien?¿Fue alguien más?¿Alguna chica de tu escuela?"

"No..." le respondió el joven _Tamer_ con nerviosismo.

"¿Alguien que conociste por ahí?"

"No..."

"¿Rika?" cuestionó el joven de gorra gris, descartando la idea de inmediato. "Nah, no creo. Es imposible…"

"Bueno…"

Alan miró a Takato con sorpresa. Ese 'bueno…' quería indicar una cosa; que él estaba en lo cierto.

"Momento. No fue Rika, ¿verdad?" volvió a preguntar el joven. Al ver que Takato asentía, Alan sólo puede reaccionar de una forma normal. "¡AAAAAAHHHH!" gritando, antes de darse de espaldas contra el suelo, con los pies en el aire, al puro estilo del anime.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Tamer con confusión. Al escucharlo, el joven de gorra gris se puso de pie, mirándolo con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo que _qué_?¿Cómo rayos te enamoraste de Rika a tal grado que su rechazo provocó esta niebla?"

"Bueno, Rika y yo comenzamos a llevarnos mejor, pasando más tiempo juntos. Creo que empecé a tener esos sentimientos hacia ella durante ese tiempo. Y de lo otro, ella no me rechazó…"

"¿No te rechazó?¿Entonces?"

"Ciertos eventos pasaron muy rápido y al final no supe en sí que fue lo que pasó."

"Entiendo… sin embargo, para resolver mis dudas, tengo que ver ese recuerdo. Vamos a buscarlo."

"Muy bien, vamos."

Así, Alan y Takato continuaron caminando por el pasillo, pasando de largo cientos de puertas negras, buscando la adecuada, aquella que genera la niebla. Entonces, luego de un rato, encontraron la puerta que producía esa niebla y, como siempre, era mucho más grande que las normales.

"Debe ser esta." expresó Alan seriamente al verla de frente. "Entremos..."

"B-Bueno..." dijo Takato, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire. "Dime ¿Porqué es tan necesario que entremos a verla?"

"Te lo he dicho antes; esta puerta oscura está emanando esta niebla que entra en las demás puertas, en especial en las de color blanco. Conforme pase el tiempo, esas puertas blancas se volverán negras, haciendo que cada recuerdo de tu vida se vuelta deprimente. Si no hacemos algo, es probable que te afecte en el futuro y no tengas una vida feliz. Sé que tienes miedo de verlo de nuevo, pero para destruir esta niebla debes afrontarlo."

"Entiendo… entonces entremos de una vez."

"Muy bien, veamos cual es tu mayor recuerdo oscuro."

Alan abrió la puerta, entrando en el recuerdo, que comenzó a formarse a su alrededor.

* * *

Han pasado casi dos años desde el día en el que el _D-Reaper_ amenazó el mundo real y fue destruido por los _Digimon_ _Tamers_. Justo después de la batalla final, los _Digimons_ de los _Tamers_ tuvieron que regresar al _Digital World_ para sobrevivir. Las cosas marchaban tranquilamente en el mundo real.

Debido a lo que pasó con Juri hace un poco más de un año, Takato se sintió un poco incomodo al principio, pero había superado ese evento y se volvieron amigos nuevamente. Ahora él se llevaba más con su amiga Rika, quien le ayudó a salir de la pequeña depresión que tuvo cuando Juri lo rechazó. Para ese momento, Takato ya había empezado a tener sentimientos por la _Digimon Queen _Rika, y se sentía algo extraño con ella.

El líder de los _Tamers_ había perdido toda esperanza con Juri, ya que ella le había confesado que comenzaba a sentir algo por otro _Tamer_, Henry Wong, amigo de Takato y el "cerebro" del grupo. Takato sabía que Henry también sentía algo por Juri, pero este le hizo prometer que no se metería en sus asuntos con ella, es decir, jugar de cupido con ellos.

Las cosas iban bien por varios meses. Pero todo cambió un día. De pronto, tanto Rika como Juri comenzaron a actuar extrañamente. Rika comenzaba a comportarse como antes de conocerse, la chica fría, ruda y calculadora a quien no le importaba los _Digimons_. Juri, extrañamente, se empezó a comportar igual y esto preocupó tanto a Takato como a Henry.

Ese mismo día, Takato y Henry se dieron cuenta de que la puerta al _Digital World_ se había abierto, lo que significaba que podían ir por sus compañeros a ese mundo digital. Intentaron comunicarse con los demás _Tamers_, pero pocos respondieron: Hirokazu no podía porque estaba de vacaciones al igual que Kenta, y Suzy, la hermana de Henry, estaba enferma, por lo que sólo Takato, Henry, Rika y Juri irían al _Digital World_.

"_Un momento."_ dijo Alan, interrumpiendo el recuerdo. _"¿Qué no se supone que Leomon estaba muerto?¿Por qué va Juri?"_

"_¿Cómo sabes eso?"_ cuestionó el joven Takato.

"_Eh… tengo mis medios, no le tomes importancia."_

"_Bueno… el D-Ark de Juri comenzó a reaccionar, lo que significaba que Leomon revivió. No sabemos como lo hizo si, supuestamente, Belzeemon aún tenía sus datos. Pero Juri estaba con muchas ganas de ir y encontrarlo... y como estaba en ese entonces..."_

"_Te entiendo, no hubiera sido bueno pelear con ella por eso. Bueno, sigamos."_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron lo necesario para el viaje, despidiéndose de sus padres y amigos, y entraron al _Digital World_. Luego de caer del mundo real al digital, Takato intentó tomar el liderazgo del grupo, pero las dos chicas, quienes actuaban extrañamente, decidieron unir fuerzas y tomaron el liderazgo, caminando sin rumbo. Takato y Henry sabían que era mejor permanecer juntos, ya que, sin _Digimons_, estaban muy a la merced de otros _Digimons_ salvajes. Mientras las chicas caminaban a unos pasos frente a ellos, Takato decidió hablar con Henry.

"Oye, ¿No te parece extraño? Digo, la forma en que ellas se comportan."

"Es verdad." Respondió el joven de cabello azul oscuro. "No sé lo que es, pero han estado raras desde la mañana, en especial con nosotros. ¿hicimos algo que las hiciera enojar?"

"No que yo sepa. Cuando saludé a Rika esta mañana, me miró con una cara de pocos amigos y me amenazó de que no le hablara en todo el día..."

"Juri hizo lo mismo."

"¿Qué habremos hecho?"

"Creo que, más que nosotros, ¿que fue lo que les pasó a ellas?"

"¡Oigan ustedes d!" exclamó Rika con enfado al verlos que se estaban rezagando. "¿Van a quedarse ahí parados?¡Muévanse!"

"Bah, hombres inútiles." dijo Juri, con una voz fría.

Takato y Henry se miran confundidos. Juri no era una persona que hablara así.

"Oh cielos..." dijo Takato.

"Sea lo que sea, está empeorando." Comentó Henry, antes de sentir como su D-Ark comenzaba a vibrar. "Oigan, mi D-Ark esta reaccionando. Hay un _Digimon_ salvaje cerca."

"Tonterías, mi D-Ark no esta captando nada." Expresó Rika con desgano. "Probablemente se descompuso por estar tanto tiempo con un tonto como tu..."

"Uh, Rika, no creo que sea mentira..." dijo Takato con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué, Takato?" cuestionó Juri con la misma voz fría. El joven sólo señaló hacia detrás de ella, con miedo en su rostro.

"Porque lo estoy viendo… ¡Y viene hacia acá!"

Al voltear, las dos chicas supieron que los hombres estaban en lo correcto. Efectivamente, a unos metros de ellos, un Tyranomon se acercaba rápidamente, con no muy buenas intenciones. Y, para complicar más las cosas, un pilar de datos, de esos que si te tocan eres transportado a otra parte del _Digital World_, se acercaba a ellos. Henry, el más inteligente de los cuatro presentes, sólo supo que había una respuesta a esto.

"¡CORRAN!"

Y así, sin tener que decírselos dos veces, los cuatro jóvenes corren para ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, el Tyranomon lanzó una bola de fuego hacia ellos que los muchachos tienen que evadir o serían calcinados. Lograron hacerlo al moverse a un lado, pero esta acción hizo que queden separados; Takato con Rika y Henry con Juri. Cuando Takato y Rika intentan levantarse, el Tyranomon estaba ya casi sobre ellos e intentó pisarlos. Takato logró sujetar a Rika por la cintura y saltar fuera del rango del pie del furioso _Digimon_ dinosaurio, salvándose. Sin embargo, al caer, el joven de googles se golpeó en la cabeza con una roca y apenas lograba mantenerse conciente. Intentó levantarse y correr lejos del _Digimon_ salvaje y el pilar de datos. Pero ya era tarde.

El pilar de datos los absorbió a él y a Rika, transportándolos a otro lugar.

* * *

Takato comenzó a despertarse, sintiendo un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Alzó un poco el cuerpo para ver a todos lados y saber donde estaban. Descubre que está en otra parte del _Digital World_, y agradeció que aparecieran ahí, ya que, a un metro a su derecha, había un precipicio de al menos un kilómetro de alto. Un poco más y caen al vació, donde seguramente morirían. Intentó ponerse de pie, apoyándose en sus manos.

Entonces se da cuenta de algo, una sensación muy distinta entre ambas manos. Su mano izquierda sentía la arena debajo de ellos, los granos pasando por sus dedos. Sin embargo, su mano derecha sentía algo diferente; algo suave… muy suave. Apretó una vez para saber que era, pero no supo a ciencia cierta que era. Iba a apretarlo otra vez, cuando una voz lo dejó helado.

"Takato..."

No tenía que ver abajo para que el joven mencionado supiera que era lo que estaba pasando. Se imaginaba que era lo que ocurría y eso lo dejó helado del miedo. Temerosamente bajó la mirada, pidiéndole a dios que no fueran ciertos sus pensamientos. Lamentablemente, para él, lo eran:

Al ver abajo, se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Rika y lo suave que sentía era su mano derecha era... bueno... el pecho de ella. Su cerebro decía "¡Peligro!¡alejarte si es que quieres vivir!", pero su cuerpo, en especial su mano derecha, no reaccionaba. La joven se veía claramente enfadada, tanto que haría temblar a un Devimon, un _Digimon_ de la oscuridad. Takato sólo pudo decir una cosa.

"Oh mier..."

_-POW!-_

Y no terminó de decirla…

El joven cayó al suelo, sujetándose la nariz para hacer presión, ya que estaba sangrando debido al golpe que Rika le dio, uno bastante fuerte.

'_Creo que me rompió la nariz…'_

"¡Eres un pervertido, Takato Matsuki!" exclamó Rika con sumo enfado. Takato sabía que era la primera vez que le decía su nombre completo, así que eso significaba problemas para él.

"R-rika, yo… yo no…" Intentó disculparse, pero la mirada asesina de la joven lo calló de inmediato. Él aún no quería morir y sabía que, si seguía, pronto lo haría.

"¡Sabía que serías así, debajo de esa personalidad tan patética!¡Y mientras tratas de cumplir tus fantasías degeneradas, hiciste que nos perdiéramos!¡No perdimos por tu culpa!"

"¿Por mi culpa? Pero si yo te salvé la vida. Ese Tyranomon casi nos aplastaba."

"Si claro. Tenía a ese Tyranomon donde lo quería, pero **tú** tenías que meteré. ¡Eres un inútil!"

"¡Sólo intentaba protegerte!"

"¡No lo hagas!¿Quién te pidió que me protegieras?¿O que?¿Acaso te gusto?"

La pregunta dejó callado a Takato. ¿Qué podía responder? Si no le decía algo rápido, sospecharía, pero no quería decirle la verdad… pero tampoco podía decirle una mentira que fuera bastante patética. Estaba en una encrucijada.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Rika se dio cuenta de algo.

"Es eso ¿verdad?" cuestionó ella, burlándose de él. "El pobre e indefenso Takato se enamoró de mi."

La mirada de Takato se llenó de pánico. No quería que ella pensara que fuera cierto, pero no podía ocultarlo, su propia mirada y expresión eran fáciles de leer, y Rika era muy buena al hacerlo. Al ver en su rostro que era cierto, la chica, en lugar de sentirse tranquila, continuó burlándose de él.

"¿Como crees que yo podría enamorarme de un perdedor como tu? Debes ser muy estúpido para creer eso."

El joven _Tamer_ se quedó helado. Le estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que con Juri hace un año, aunque más cruel. Sin embargo, ahora se sentía diferente a aquella vez, ya que no estaba preparado para ello. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si su corazón se contrajera. Esta vez sintió deseos de llorar, pero el hacerlo en ese momento le daría a Rika la victoria y no quería eso. Decidió rendirse, ya que no había razón para continuar.

Sin embargo, no se iba a quedar callado…

"Si, tienes razón..." empezó él, bajando la mirada. "Debo ser muy estúpido y débil para haberme enamorado de ti..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _035-Solitude-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_

De pronto, todo se volvió silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía una sola palabra y parecía que el ambiente tampoco quería hacer ruido. Takato estaba cabizbajo, herido y débil por todo lo que había pasado, tanto física como mentalmente. Había sufrido otro rechazo, y esta vez él no se armó de valor o se preparó para las consecuencias, por lo que lo tomó desprevenido y debilitado, haciendo que se sintiera más triste.

Rika, al escuchar esas palabras, miró al joven. Su enfado se había disuelto como por arte de mágia y lo observó con preocupación.

"Takato... yo..."

... pero la joven no termino de hablar, ya que ambos tuvieron que moverse para evitar una bola de fuego que pasó entre ellos. Al mirar quien había sido, vieron que se trataba de un Meramon, un _Digimon_ de fuego, quien los miraba con malicia. El Meramon miró detenidamente a los dos, centrándose en la joven y, sin razón aparente, lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Rika, quien se quedó petrificada al ver las llamas acercarse.

Takato vio el ataque venir y, al notar que Rika no se movería, tomó una decisión que cambiaria, no sólo su vida, sino la de muchos otros, para siempre…

"¡RIKAAA!"

El _Tamer_ se lanzó hacia donde Rika estaba y la empujó al suelo, quitándola del camino. Pero su acto de heroísmo vino con un costo muy alto. Al voltear, sólo pudo ver como la esfera se acercaba a él y no podía evitarlo.

Rika levantó la mirada, sólo para ver como la bola de fuego golpeó a Takato con fuerza en el estómago, lanzándolo hacia atrás. El impacto fue tan fuerte que sus googles se cayeron de su cabeza, terminando en el suelo, justo bajo los pies de Rika.

Pero él no tuvo tanta suerte. El impacto lo empujó más allá de la arena, justo al precipicio. Takato no podía hacer nada, sus músculos estaban entumidos, sentía que se quemaba, y veía borroso. Sólo podía sentir que caía hacia atrás, cayendo por el precipicio que estaba detrás de él. Mientras mantenía la conciencia, pudo escuchar la voz de Rika, gritando su nombre.

"¡TAKATOOOO!"

Y después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

"_Eres un humano común. ¿Cómo rayos sobreviviste a la caída?"_ preguntó Alan al verdadero Takato cuando el recuerdo terminó. El joven bajó la mirada y le respondió.

"_DigiGnomes."_

"_¿Qué dijiste?"_

"_DigiGnomes, seres que te ayudan a cumplir deseos. Ellos me ayudaron, porque cuando desperté, estaba cerca de un lago que me curaba las quemaduras que me hizo Meramon. También vi que Guilmon estaba ahí y yo estaba feliz. Cumplieron mi deseo de volver a verlo."_

"_Oh ya veo..." _comentó el joven de gorra gris, pensando, aparte, en otra cosa. _'Otra vez. Pude ver esa oscuridad rodeando a Rika y a Juri, ¿Qué significara? Y algo que me acabo de dar cuenta ¿Por qué SÓLO afecta a las mujeres? Tendré que preguntarle a Raphael después.'_

"_¿Qué hacemos ahora?" _Preguntó el _Tamer_ con curiosidad.

"_Sólo te haré una pregunta; ¿Odias a Rika?"_

El _Tamer_ lo miró confundido, no entendiendo el porqué le preguntaba eso.

"_¿Por qué preguntas?"_

"_Es parte de la superación. Entonces, ¿La odias?"_

"_.... no, no la odio."_

"_¿Entonces la amas?"_

"_No lo sé… No puedo organizar mis sentimientos. Rika es una persona muy importante para mi... pero no se si la ame..."_

"_Tienes que organizar bien tus sentimientos. Pero dime, ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por salvar la de ella?"_

"_¿No viste? Lo hice con el Meramon y lo volveré a hacer. Claro que lo haría. La protegería con mi vida."_

"_Eso pensé…"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Crono's theme-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Entonces, la oscuridad desapareció debido a un intenso resplandor de luz justo frente a ellos dos, un resplandor dorado. El brillo disminuyo lo suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver un cristal dorado en forma de rombo del tamaño de un puño flotando en el aire.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Takato

"Tu _Nova Crystal._"

"¿Mi que?"

"Tu _Nova Crystal_, la luz de tu corazón que puede mantener alejado a la oscuridad siempre y cuando sepas usarla. Tómala Takato, tómala y renace..."

Dicho esto, Alan desaparece del lugar, dejando al joven solo. Takato decide caminar y tomar el cristal en sus manos. Al instante, un brillo dorado lo envuelve. Luego, todo se vuelve blanco…

* * *

Todos pudieron ver como el brillo rojo de la _Chaos Keyblade_ disminuyó y como los cuerpos de Takato, Tai y Ash cayeron al suelo pesadamente. Guilmon, Agumon y Pikachu corrieron para ver a sus camaradas, preocupados por ellos, mientras Kristal se acercó a Alan, quien estaba sobre una rodilla y apoyándose sobre su _Keyblade_. Él estaba exhausto, tenía grandes gotas de sudor en su rostro y respiraba con dificultad. Cuando Kristal se acercó a él, Alan levantó la mirada, sonrió y levantó un dedo pulgar, indicio de que todo salió bien.

Todos pudieron ver cuando Ash, Tai y Takato abrieron los ojos y, por un instante, estos se volvieron dorados…

**_-Fin del Capitulo 10-_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Los tres han pasado la prueba y nuevos poderes han despertado en ellos… bueno, se supone. Mientras, Exus hace su movimiento, buscando un nuevo mundo humano. Los nuevos _N-Warriors_ van a entrenar para prepararse para la lucha. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El regreso a Spellian Hegcian.**_

¿Otra vez aquí?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	12. Cap 11: El regreso a Spellian Hegcian

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 11: El regreso a Spellian Hegcian.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Luego de la extraña experiencia, los tres jóvenes, Ash, Tai y Takato, comenzaron a levantarse lentamente del suelo, tambaleantes, sintiendo todo su cuerpo adolorido.

"Ow... me duele todo el cuerpo." dijo Tai, llevándose una mano al cuello y masajeándose el área.

"A mi también..." comentó Ash, frotándose el hombro derecho. "Me siento muy cansado."

"Siento que como si una aplanadora hubiera pasado sobre mi." expresó Takato, haciendo que Ash lo mirara con confusión.

"¿Te ha pasado una aplanadora?¿Cómo sobreviviste?"

"Uh… es un decir..." le respondió el _Tamer_ con sorpresa y confusión, no creyendo lo que había dicho el _Pokemon Trainer._

"¿Están bien chicos?" preguntó Agumon con preocupación.

"Si, estamos bien..." le respondió el _Digidestined_ del Valor con tranquilidad.

"Guilmon casi va a morder al del sombrero gris por lo que le hacia a Takatomon." expresó Guilmon en tercera persona, haciendo que Takato riera nerviosamente.

"¡Pika?"

"Si, Pikachu estoy bien..." dijo Ash, sonriendo también.

Mientras, Kristal estaba con Alan, verificando como estaba.

"No te preocupes, sólo algo exhausto..." le respondió el joven.

"Deja te ayudo..." dijo ella, extendiendo la palma de su mano derecha hacia él. "_¡Cura!_"

La hechicera utilizó un hechizo de curación y restauración, regresándole las energías de Alan, quien le sonríe.

"Gracias Kristal." Expresó el joven, antes de ver a los demás. "Haz lo mismo con ellos."

"Si, eso iba a hacer..." comentó la hechicera, antes de ponerse de pie y mirar a los otros humanos. "¡Oigan, acérquense!"

Los tres jóvenes, confundidos, se acercaron a ella, preguntándose porqué los había llamado. Cuando se acercaron, ella realizó otro Cura, restaurando sus energías. Mientras ellos estaban confundidos, Alan se colocó frente a ellos, mirándolos con seriedad.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" les preguntó.

"Pues..." empezó Tai, inspeccionándose. "Normal..."

"Si, no siento ni un cambio." dijo Ash, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Es extraño...." dijo Alan de forma pensativa. "Cuando Raphael despertó mi _Nova Crystal_, sentí el cambio inmediatamente. ¿Qué será?"

El hechicero mencionado, desde _Shadow Realm_, se puso a pensar durante un rato, tratando de descifrar ese extraño evento. Después, miró a Alan seriamente, sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sé que es lo que pasa. Necesito que regresen a mi mundo."

"¿Qué?" pregunto Alan. "¿A _Shadow Realm_?¿Por qué?"

"Necesito que ellos entrenen para estar listos para la lucha contra Exus."

"Ya veo..." dijo Kristal, antes de voltear a ver a los jóvenes. "Ok chicos, nos vamos."

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Tai.

"A mi mundo."

"Si, vamos a _Shadow Realm_..." expresó Alan, volteando a ver a los cuatro _Digital Sovereigns. _"Sentimos hacer este desastre e irnos, pero tenemos una misión que cumplir."

"**Lo entendemos."** dijo _Azulongmon_. **"Sabemos que tienen prisa y que esta es una misión que sólo ustedes pueden cumplir."**

"**Nosotros seguiremos digievolucionando para volvernos más fuertes y así derrotar a nuestros enemigos."** expresó _Zhuqiaomon_, mientras Alan lo miraba con ciertas dudas.

"No sé si la digievolucion sea el camino correcto, pero si sé que cada raza debe tomar su propio camino para evitar la extinción. Si existe un nivel más allá del nivel _Mega_ en la digievolucion, les deseo suerte para alcanzarla. Nosotros tomaremos otro camino."

"Yo voy con ustedes…"

Todos voltean a ver a Impmon, quien había sido el que había hablado.

"Pensé que querías ir con tus dueños…" comentó Takato.

"Si, pero tengo cuentas pendientes con ese Exus." Dijo el pequeño _Digimon_. "Cuando esto termine, regresaré con mis camaradas."

"Bueno, por mi no hay problema..." dijo Alan, encogiéndose de hombros. "Entre más mejor."

"Por mi tampoco." expresó Kristal.

"No me convence, pero esta bien, siempre y cuando no sea una carga." dijo Raichu con burla, algo que hizo enojar al _Digimon_.

"¡¿A quien le dijiste carga, ratón súper desarrollado?!"

"¡A ti, peluche mal hecho!"

Las frentes de Raichu e Impmon se juntaron mientras ambos se miraban con odio. Pequeños rayos salían de los ojos de ambas criaturas. Todos veían con gracia la escena que hacían estos dos.

"Oh cielos..." comentó Alan, frotándose la frente.

"Yo también voy..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _061-Invitation to Danger-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon Movie 1)_

De pronto, una presencia apareció de la nada. Todos volteron para ver a una criatura humanoide, color blanco con morado, de al menos uno setenta de alto y tenía una especie de túnica café que cubría su cuerpo. Los _Digimons_, incluso las cuatro bestias, se pusieron en guardia, debido a que la fuerza que esa criatura emanaba era algo impresionante.

Sólo Alan y Ash sabían quien era…

"Ese es..." empezó el joven de gorra gris.

"Si, ese es..." terminó Ash. Al ver que ellos lo conocían, Takato los miró con confusión.

"¿Lo conocen?"

"Si, lo conocemos..." afirmó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_. "El _Pokemon_ psíquico mas poderoso del mundo de Ash, _Mewtwo_."

En efecto, se trataba de Mewtwo, el _Pokemon_ psíquico más poderoso del mundo de Ash, creado por medio de la ingeniería genética al ser clon de otro _Pokemon_, el que estaba frente a ellos. El joven de gorra gris lo miraba con confusión ¿Qué hacia el aquí?

"Eres Mewtwo, ¿No?" preguntó Alan. "¿Cómo es que tu estás aquí?"

"_Vengo siguiéndolos desde mi mundo cuando partieron de Pallet Town_." Respondió el _Pokemon_, hablando por telepatía.

"¿Nos seguiste?" preguntó Tai con confusión. "Pero nunca te vimos y no te detectamos."

"_Usé mis poderes psíquicos para esconder mi presencia e imagen, es por eso que ni ustedes ni sus criaturas pudieron verme. Como dije antes, vengo siguiéndolos desde mi mundo, cuando ese extraño sujeto de negro destruyó Mt Silver." _

¿Cómo sobrevivió la explosión del monte en el mundo de Ash?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Como dijo Mewtwo, él es un _Pokemon_ psíquico. Debió haber creado una barrera para protegerse." Respondió Alan.

"_Es cierto lo que dices, aunque debo admitir que esa explosión fue muy fuerte, tanto que casi destruye mi barrera."_

Los cuatro _Digital Sovereigns_ miraron al _Pokemon_ con desconfianza. Podían sentir su poderosa presencia y el hecho de que no podían hacerlo hace un minuto era sospechoso.

"**Criatura, ¿eres amigo o enemigo?"** preguntó _Zhuqiaomon_ con autoridad.

"_No se preocupen, estoy de su lado." _Respondió Mewtwo, sacando unos suspiros de alivio en unas personas. _"He escuchado su conversación y estoy dispuesto a poner todo de mi para vencer a ese sujeto. Los venía siguiendo porque quería saber más de ese extraño poder. Ahora que sé que ese sujeto tiene planeado esclavizar muchos mundos, incluyendo el mío, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Yo también pelearé."_

"¡Bien!" exclamó Raichu. "He escuchado de ti por los sujetos del _Rocket Team_, serás un poderoso aliado."

"_¿Conoces al Team Rocket?"_

"Por desgracia..."

El _Pokemon_ psíquico miró al eléctrico con seriedad, usando sus poderes mentales para averiguar un poco del pasado del roedor. Luego, cerró sus ojos, entendiéndolo todo… era igual a él.

"_Ya veo... tu también..."_

"Si..."

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Tai, metiéndose en la conversación.

"Cosas de _Pokemons_, no te incumbe." dijo Raichu con cierta frialdad. "Bueno, debemos prepararnos."

"Cierto, nos tenemos que ir." Expresó Alan, mirando a su antiguo maestro. "Raphael, apareceremos en el muelle de _Spellian Hegcian_, ¿está bien?"

"Claro, los esperaré..." dijo el hechicero antes de desaparecer.

"Muy bien gente, es hora de irnos. Júntense todos... Kristal, ¿me haces el favor?"

"Con gusto."

El grupo, que consta de Kristal, Alan, Raichu, Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon, Takato, Guilmon, Impmon y Mewtwo, se juntaron. La hechicera alza la _Balance Keyblade_ por sobre su cabeza, concentrándose, antes de extenderla hacia el frente.

"¡Aquí vamos!_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Un rayo celeste sale de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal, golpea el aire a unos metros de ella y comenzó a abrir un portal frente a ellos. Mirando através del portal, pueden ver la ciudad de _Spellian Hegcian_ en el otro lado.

"Está listo, podemos irnos." Comentó la hechicera.

"Muy bien." Dijo Alan, antes de voltear a ver a los cuatro dioses _Digimon_. "Nos vemos, cuiden este _Digital World_."

"Nos volveremos a ver algún día Calumon." expresó Takato a la pequeña criatura blanca, quien sonrió y saltó de emoción.

"¡Calu! Calumon esperará hasta ese día... " Dijo Calumon con alegría.

"¡Adios Calumon!" exclamó Guilmon.

El grupo comenzó a caminar hacia el portal, entrando en el, dejando el _Digital World South_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

Solo han pasado cuatro días desde la batalla en la isla Yang y la ciudad de _Spellian Hegcian_ estaba siendo restaurada. Muchos compañeros había muerto, pero la vida seguía, así que tenían que seguir adelante, viviendo por ellos.

La tranquilidad del puerto fue interrumpida cuando un extraño portal se abrió justo en el centro de un muelle. Todos los _Spellcasters_ miraron el extraño portal que apareció frente a ellos y se pusieron en guardia cuando vieron que de el salieron unos seres extraños. Pero entonces, se tranquilizaron cuando vieron a dos de ellos y los reconocieron.

"Oigan, ¿que ellos no son Kristal y el chico humano Alan?" preguntó una Dark Elf.

"Si, son ellos." confirmó un Aqua Madoor.

"¿No se habían ido a otro mundo?" cuestionó una Element Magician.

"Si, pero parece que ya han vuelto..." dijo un White Magical Hat.

La mayoría de los hechiceros miraban con curiosidad a los extraños que venían detrás de los dos jóvenes, mientras se hablaban en susurros. Todos los del grupo, a excepción de Kristal y Alan, estaban fascinados con la ciudad. No era grande en comparación con las de sus mundos, pero era diferente, en especial el ambiente; ya que casi se podía respirar la magia del lugar. Kristal y Alan caminaron al frente del grupo para hablar a los hechiceros.

"¡Hola a todos! Hemos vuelto para ver al _Dark Sage_. Por favor déjenos pasar..." pidió la _Dark Magician Girl_, llamando la atención de todos.

Todos los _Spellcasters, _al escuchar las palabras de la joven, se hicieron a un lado, haciendo un sendero libre hacia la Montaña/Castillo. Kristal y Alan dijeron al grupo que avanzaran, ya que el _Dark Sage_ estaba en ese lugar. Caminaron un rato por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a la entrada del castillo, donde los hechiceros guardianes los dejaron entrar. Dentro, pasando por varios pasillos y subiendo varias escaleras, finalmente llegaron a la cima del lugar y entraron en el salón principal, el salón del trono, donde el _Dark Sage_ Raphael se encontraba, sentado en su trono, esperándolos.

"Saludos humanos, _Digimons_ y _Pokemons_, es bueno que hayan llegado con bien." Dijo el hechicero. "Yo soy Raphael, el _Dark Sage_ y el líder del clan de los hechiceros de esta ciudad, así como los maestros de Kristal y Alan. Es un placer conocerlo."

"El gusto es nuestro." Comentó Tai.

"Si, lo que digas anciano" dijo Impmon, lo cual ocasionó que Kristal le diera un fuerte coscorrón. "¡Ow! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Más respeto para nuestro maestro!" exclamó la joven con enfado.

"No te preocupes Kristal, está bien." dijo Raphael, tranquilizando a los dos.

Casi todos miraron al hechicero, los que podían sentir las presencias sabían que tenía un gran poder. Sin embargo, Alan se acercó al hechicero, con Kristal detrás de él.

"¿Dónde están Duncan, Steve y los demás?" preguntó.

"Debido a la aparición de Exus, el mundo está en un caos." Respondió el _Dark Sage_. "Ellos fueron a ayudar a los demás clanes en la reconstrucción de sus ciudades."

"Oh..."

Mientras Kristal y Alan hablaban con el _Dark Sage_, Tai Takato y Ash hablaban acerca de la joven hechicera.

"Vaya, sigo sin creer que ella sea una _Dark __Magician__ Girl_... no está nada mal." Dijo Tai.

"Es muy hermosa." expresó Takato.

"Si, concuerdo con ustedes dos." dijo Ash.

De pronto, los tres sintieron un extraño escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas.

"¿Alguien sintió eso?" preguntó Ash.

"Yo si... ¿Qué habrá sido?" preguntó Tai.

"Tal vez fueron Rika, Sora y May, que nos miran desde un extraño planeta por medio de una cámara espía en forma de insecto desde que Alan llego a nuestras vidas y que al ver como hablábamos cosas lindas de la chica Kristal, se pusieron celosas y sus celos llegaron hasta aquí..."

El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ y el _Digidestined_ se le quedaron mirando al _Tamer_ como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"O podría ser sólo el clima que esta algo fresco..."

"Quizás no debas dejar volar tu imaginación tanto, Takato." Expresó Tai seriamente.

"Si, quizás tengas razón, a veces dejo volar mi imaginación mucho." Respondió el joven de googles amarillos, riendo nerviosamente.

"A mi me asustaría si de verdad fuera cierto." dijo Ash.

"Cierto..." responden los dos.

Mientras, Kristal y Alan seguían hablando con el _Dark Sage_, más Alan, quien tenía muchas dudas.

"Raphael, no lo entiendo" empezó el joven. "Desperté los _Nova Crystals_ de los tres, pero sus poderes no se han incrementado y siguen siendo humanos ordinarios. Cuando tú despertaste mi _Nova Crystal_, la primera semana que estuvimos en la habitación del tiempo, mis poderes se incrementaron enormemente. ¿Por qué los de ellos no se han incrementado en lo absoluto?"

"Son por sus camaradas." Respondió el _Dark Sage_, llamando la atención de los tres jóvenes mencionados.

"¿A que se refiere con nuestros camaradas?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

"A diferencia de Alan, quien ha estado luchando con sus propias manos estos ocho meses, ustedes han luchado junto con sus camaradas durante todos estos años. Eso ha ocasionado que parte de su esencia sea transferida a ellos." Dijo Raphael.

"¿Nuestra esencia?" cuestionó Takato.

"Así es. Cada vez que ustedes luchan hombro con hombro, parte de su esencia es transferida a ellos. Eso es parte de la esencia de sus _Nova Crystals_. Es por eso que, cuando ustedes humanos piensan en alguna estrategia de combate, sus camaradas inmediatamente la reconocen. Ellos están ligados a ustedes y eso es bueno, pero no para un _N-Warrior_."

"¿Por qué no es bueno?" preguntó Ash.

"Porque los _N-Warriors_ necesitan de toda su fuerza para combatir. Sin esa esencia, no podrán despertar sus poderes, aunque hayan despertado sus _Nova Crystals_."

"Si eso es cierto... ¿como pueden hacer ellos para recuperar esa esencia?" preguntó Kristal.

"Deberán fusionarse con ellos."

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo****: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside) - _(**Soundtrack: **_Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

_-__**Planeta:**__ desconocido-_

En la nueva base, Exus se encontraba en su trono, descansando tanto su cuerpo como su mente. Había pasado ya unas horas desde el enfrentamiento contra Gallantmon y Beelzemon, y sus heridas se habían curado por completo. Sabiendo que estaba listo para continuar con su plan de conquista, el hechicero oscuro sonrió y se levantó.

"Excelente, mis heridas se han curado." Se dijo a si mismo, pensando en varias cosas. "Pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo usar por mucho tiempo el poder de los anillos, ya que, aunque me dan un gran poder, este se debilita rápidamente. Debo tener cuidado…"

"Señor Exus…"

"Hades, ¿Qué pasa?"

"He encontrado donde se encuentra el siguiente anillo. Se encuentra en un reino llamado _Hyrule_. Su tecnología es muy pobre, pero hay guerreros fuertes."

"Ya veo... muéstramelos…"

Hades usa su telepatía para mostrarle a Exus el lugar donde se encontraba el siguiente anillo. El hechicero, usó el poder de sus anillos para abrir inmediatamente el portón de espejo a dicho mundo. Observó con detenimiento el nuevo mundo, con reinos y caballeros. Un mundo fácil de conquistar. Los _Heartless_ aparecieron del piso, techo y paredes del cuarto y comenzaron a entrar al portal.

"Entren mis _Heartless_, y traigan oscuridad a ese mundo."

Justo después de los _Heartless_, Exus entró al portal, que se cerró detrás de él.

* * *

"¿A que se refiere con fusionarnos con ellos?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

El comentario de Raphael los hizo dudar. ¿A que se refería con que debían fusionarse con sus compañeros?

"Sus esencias se dividieron en dos cuando tienen un compañero, esa es una regla de esta galaxia." Empezó Raphael con seriedad. "Para convertirse en _N-Warriors_, deben fusionarse con sus camaradas y recuperar esa esencia que perdieron."

"Pero, si hacemos eso...." empezó Ash.

"Nuestros compañeros desaparecerán. ¡No podemos hacer eso!" terminó Takato.

"No desaparecerán, ellos estarán dentro de sus corazones." Expresó el _Dark Sage_.

"Pero aun así..."

"Takato, tu haz vivido algo similar cuando te fusionas con Guilmon para convertirse en Gallantmon. Es exactamente lo mismo, pero a la inversa; ahora será él el que viva dentro de ti."

"Pero..."

Los tres estaban con varias dudas. Aunque querían ser parte de una gran aventura y proteger a sus seres queridos en sus distintos mundos, no querían deshacerse de sus compañeros. Ellos fueron los que los ayudaron a salir de la depresión por el rechazo de sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo podían simplemente deshacerse de ellos para ser súper humanos?¡Sería como sacrificarlos por una causa!

Mientras ellos dudaban, Pikachu, Agumon y Guilmon comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, poniéndose de acuerdo. Se miraron unos a otros y, con Agumon como el representante, se cercaron a sus compañeros.

"Nosotros aceptamos." Expresó el _Digimon_, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"¿Agumon?¿Hablan enserio?" preguntó el _Digidestined_.

"Tai, sé que no quieres hacerlo, pero es nuestra obligación."

"Pero, Agumon..."

"¿Están seguros?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"¡Pika pi!"

"Ya veo..."

"No te preocupes Takatomon, será como una digievolucion a Gallantmon, pero más larga..."

"Guilmon..."

Alan, al ver el sufrimiento de los tres, decidió encarar Raphael y hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan. Sería un arma de dos filos, pero tenía que preguntarlo.

"¿Podrán separase cuando esto termine?" cuestionó el joven, a lo que el _Dark Sage_ asintió.

"Eventualmente podrán separase, pero sólo si se vuelven lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir la separación."

"Bueno, eso es algo." Expresó, antes de voltear a ver a los otros tres muchachos. "¿Qué dicen?" "Bueno, si Agumon dijo que está bien, lo haremos..." dijo Tai.

"¡Yo también!" exclamó Takato con decisión. Sin embargo, Ash estaba pensativo.

"¡Momento!" Exclamó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_. "A diferencia de ellos dos, yo he tenido mas _Pokemon_ con los quien he luchado durante mucho tiempo ¿También debo fusionarme con ellos?"

"Saben, eso es una buena pregunta." cuestionó el joven de gorra gris.

"No es necesario." Respondió Raphael. "Tu esencia se separa y llega a Pikachu primero y luego a los demás. La esencia, que debería llegar a tus demás _Pokemons_, llega a Pikachu primero porque fue el primer _Pokemon_ que tuviste y con quien tienes una relación más cercana."

"Entiendo. Pikachu dijo que esta bien por él, así que lo haremos."

"Está decidido. Los demás, sepárense de ellos, mientras que ustedes tres deben abrazar a sus camaradas con toda sus fuerzas. Vamos a empezar."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Los tres hicieron lo que se les pidió. Raphael comenzó a hacer varios sellos con las manos mientras el círculo de los hechiceros aparecía debajo de él y de los tres jóvenes. Los humanos, al igual que sus compañeros, tenían lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No te preocupes Tai, cuando estés solo, yo estaré cerca."

"Hasta pronto, Agumon."

"Pika pi pika chu pi pika!"

"Nos vemos, Pikachu."

"Volveremos a luchar juntos, Takatomon."

"Por supuesto, Guilmon."

"_¡REBORN!_"

Tanto el círculo debajo de los tres jóvenes como sus camaradas comenzaron a brillar. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, los tres camaradas de los humanos se disolvieron el la luz. Un halo de luz se formó sobre la cabeza de los tres jóvenes y se mantuvo ahí durante un rato. Momentos después, cada halo se disolvió en pequeños destellos, que eran absorbidos por los cuerpos de los tres jóvenes, quienes gritaban de dolor y caían al suelo, mientras sus cuerpos seguían absorbiendo estos destellos. Entonces, cuando los destellos de luz fueron absorbidos por los tres jóvenes, ellos dejaron de gritar.

"¿Ya terminó?" preguntó Impmon con curiosidad. "Los veo igual."

"Cierto, yo también los veo igual." dijo Raichu.

"Aún no." Expresó Raphael. "Prepárense para la expulsión de poder."

"¿uh?"

De pronto, los tres jóvenes se pararon lentamente y se quedaron inmóviles, sin hacer ni un movimiento. Pero duró poco, porque inmediatamente después, soltaron un fuerte grito y alzaron la mirada hacia arriba. Una poderosa aura comenzó a ser emitida por ellos, misma que provocó una corriente de aire lo suficientemente poderosa para mandar a volar algunos objetos. Impmon y Raichu fueron tomados por sorpresa y fueron levantados del suelo, pero Mewtwo usó su poder psíquico para mantenerlos en el suelo. Kristal y Alan casi salen volando, pero pudieron mantenerse en pie gracias al control que tenían sobre sus auras.

La expulsión de poder duró muy poco, el aire disminuyó y los objetos dejaron de volar. Al mirar al frente, Alan pudo ver las poderosas auras de los tres jóvenes; una amarilla para Ash, una naranja para Tai y una roja para Takato. Las auras desaparecieron y los tres jóvenes despertaron de su trance.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Lo lograron. Ahora son _N-Warriors_." dijo Alan.

"¿De verdad?" cuestionó Tai.

"¿Cómo se sienten?" preguntó Kristal.

"Me siento... ¡con mucha energía!"

"Yo igual."

"Y yo."

Los tres jóvenes se inspeccionan, viendo si no tenían algún cambio físico, algo que no parecía. Mientras lo hacían, Raphael se acercó a ellos.

"El poder de los _Nova Crystals_ ahora fluye por sus venas. Ahora son capaces de invocar técnicas elementales, poderes psíquicos, y fuerza sobrehumana." Expresó el hechicero, mirando al entrenador _Pokemon_. "Ash, tu tienes el poder elemental del rayo."

"El rayo..." dijo el joven en voz baja, mientras abría la palma de su mano y ve como pequeños rayos pasan de dedo a dedo.

"Tu Tai, tienes el poder del fuego."

"Fuego, ¿eh?" cuestionó Tai, chasqueando sus dedos para crear una flama en la punta de su dedo índice. "¡Nice!"

"Y tu, Takato, tu poder elemental es el viento."

"Viento..." dijo Takato, juntando sus manos y creando una bola de aire entre ellas.... luego se dio cuenta de algo. "Momento ¿Viento? Pero si Guilmon era elemento fuego, ¿Por qué viento?"

"No tiene que ver nada con el elemento de tu camarada. El elemento depende del _N-Warrior_. Tu tienes una afinidad al elemento del viento."

"Oh..."

"Bien, es el momento. Ahora les pido a ustedes tres que entren a la habitación del Tiempo y entrenen."

"¿Qué es la habitación del tiempo?" preguntó Ash.

"Te lo diremos luego." respondió Kristal.

"_Bueno, yo debo irme."_ comentó Mewtwo, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alan.

"_Debo avisarle a los demás Pegendary Pokemons que se preparen para la lucha. Esta va a ser una guerra difícil, así que les agradecería que me abrieran un portal a mi mundo."_

"Está bien." dijo Raphael. "Si deseas regresar a este mundo, sólo avísame telepáticamente. Ahora que te he visto y me he conectado con tu aura, podré hacerlo aunque estés a miles de kilómetros de distancia."

"Por supuesto."

Alan usó la Chaos Keyblade y abrió el portal al mundo de Ash para que Mewtwo lo utilizara. Pronto, el _Pokemon_ psíquico dejó ese mundo, regresando al suyo. Raphael miró a los demás, sabiendo que era el momento.

"Bien, es hora de que entren a la habitación del tiempo. Entrenarán durante dos meses ahí, que serán un día en este tiempo. Creo que será suficiente."

"¡Bien! Ok, gente, ¡vamos!"

Y así, el nuevo grupo de _N-Warriors_ se va a entrenar para salvar a la galaxia de un antiguo aliado.

_**Fin del Capitulo 11

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Mientras estamos entrenando, Exus se encuentra buscando los demás anillos. Ya atacó a dos mundos y va en el tercero ¿Lograremos detenerlo a tiempo? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Las invasiones de Exus.**_

No sabía que ellos pudieran pelear así...

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	13. Cap 12: Las invasiones de Exus

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 12: Las invasiones de Exus**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Miraba el lugar con detenimiento y algo de admiración, sintiendo algo de emoción. Frente a mí yacía un poderoso reino en ruinas. El reino conocido como _Hyrule_ había sido más difícil de conquistar de lo que esperaba, no por sus hombres, caballeros y armas, sino más bien por sus aliados.

Unas horas antes, yo, Exus, entré al reino de _Hyrule_ por el frente, entrando al pueblo y destruyéndolo por completo, matando a miles de inocentes. Luego, seguí mi camino al castillo en sí y entré por la puerta principal. Varios soldados intentaron detenerme, pero fácilmente me deshice de ellos. Eran basuras para mí.

Entré en el castillo, continuando matando a todos los que se me interponían, siguiendo la señal de mi anillo que me indicaba que el que estaba en ese mundo estaba cerca. Entré en una habitación, el salón real, que estaba lleno de soldados. Entonces, lo ví, el anillo dorado de Aries, en el dedo de una joven de cabellera rubia y de ojos azules. Por la vestimenta, deduje que era la princesa del lugar, cuyo nombre era Zelda, según la llamaban unos soldados antes de morir en mis manos.

Me acerqué a ella, pensando que no seria mucho problema robarle el anillo de su cadáver. Pero entonces, esa joven demostró una extraña y poderosa energía mágica, que me hizo retroceder. Podía sentir el poder de la luz en su cuerpo, uno que podría causarme problemas si no tenía cuidado. Aunque fuera más fuerte que ella, tanto en fuerza como en hechizos, el aura mágica que ella emanaba era impresionante.

Entonces, justo cuando me iba a dedicar a atacarla, dos extraños seres aparecieron en la puerta principal del salón, justo detrás de mí. Eran de especies diferentes, humanoides en apariencia pero con varias características que los diferenciaban entre sí; uno de ellos era bastante robusto, de piel color café claro, su fisiología parecía ser bastante fuerte, ya que su cuerpo parecía ser de roca, a pesar de que en realidad eran músculos. El otro, una mujer, tenía una apariencia más humana, pero su piel era azul y tenía rasgos de pez.

Los encaré, usando mis poderes mentales para saber sus identidades, leyendo las mentes de ellos. Descubrí que el hombre grande se llamaba Darunia, un ser perteneciente a la raza llamada _Gorons_, seres que comían rocas y que tenían una gran fortaleza. La otra se llamaba Ruto, una mujer _Zora_, una raza que vivía en grandes extensiones de agua. Detrás de ellos, había más soldados de ambas especies.

En poco tiempo, me enfrenté en batalla con esos seres, derrotando a varios de sus soldados en pocos momentos, dejando a los dos "lideres" al final. El _Goron_ conocido como Darunia me atacaba con su fuerza física, capaz de romperme todos los huesos, mientras que la _Zora_ llamada Ruto usaba extraños hechizos de agua y electricidad para tratar de detenerme. Sin embargo, el _Goron_ era muy lento y los ataques de la _Zora_ no eran muy fuertes que digamos. Con un poco de mi velocidad y hechizos pude derrotarlos fácilmente, dejándolos fuera de combate. Ya sin más estorbos, me di la vuelta para ir con la princesa, recuperé el anillo que me pertenecía por derecho, y estaba por darle el golpe final a la princesa de ese reino.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _063-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Sin embargo, de la puerta, apareció otro ser; un humano, que vestía ropas verdes, como una especie de túnica, así como unas mayas debajo de esas ropas, junto con un sombrero verde y botas cafés. El joven, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, tenía como armas, a la vista, una espada y un escudo, ambos elementos mágicos. Intenté leer la mente del sujeto, pero una fuerza misteriosa me lo impedía, así que no podía saber su identidad. Sin embargo, al leer la de los otros guerreros caídos, pude formar su nombre en mi cabeza; Link, _The Hero of Time_. Creí que el título sería sólo eso y que no tenía que ver con sus habilidades, así que decidí luchar sin usar el poder de los anillos… después de todo, era un simple humano, ¿Qué tan difícil sería vencerlo?

Que error cometí. Cuando empecé a combatir contra él, me di cuenta de que sus poderes eran extraños y diversos. Podía moverse a gran velocidad, dar grandes saltos y envainar su espada con gran agilidad, algo que muy pocos de los monstruos tipo _Warrior_ de mi mundo podían hacer. Lo que me llamó la atención eran las diversas armas que invocaba de la nada. ¿Acaso tenía algún poder sobre la materia y el espacio? Invocó, durante el combate, diversas armas, como un arco con varias tipos de flechas. Las normales no me causaban daño, pero las mágicas de fuego y hielo eran más difíciles de combatir. Sin embargo, el verdadero peligro eran las de luz, que tenían un poder similar a la que esa princesa tenía.

También invocaba un enorme martillo, bombas y demás armas de combate. También podía usar magia, en especial tres; un muro de fuego, un viento que lo tele transportaba a varias partes, y un campo de energía que lo cubría de mis hechizos, pero que le permitía atacar físicamente.

Este guerrero era bastante habilidoso con la espada. Logró despojarme de mi báculo varias veces, pero siempre lograba recuperarlo. Incluso realicé varios de mis hechizos elementales contra él, pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando Link recibió los ataques con su escudo de espejo, luego de que le destruí el común de metal, y, no sólo lo resistió, sino que también absorbió parte de sus poderes y, luego de un rato, lo regresó en mi contra. Logré esquivar mi propio ataque pero, cuando miré hacia donde estaba Link, este ya había desaparecido. Sentí una corriente de aire detrás y lo vi, listo para dar un golpe vertical con su espada. Link usó su espada y dio un golpe vertical que apenas logré esquivar, no sin antes recibir un corte profundo en mi mejilla izquierda, aparte de una patada giratoria en el estómago de su parte.

Justo después de la patada, el guerrero comenzó a reunir energía mágica en su espada. Cuando toqué el suelo después de la patada, él se lanzó contra mí y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, logrando golpearme varias veces. Si bien su espada rodeada de magia no podía cortarme, los golpes que propinaba eran sumamente potentes. Caí al suelo, lastimado, aunque no tanto gracias al aura que me rodeaba. Me puse de pie, notando al fin que este guerrero tenía mucho poder y sería difícil derrotarlo así como estaba. Aquí fue cuando terminó el señor amable.

Usé el poder de uno de mis anillos al máximo y me lancé hacia él. Aun siendo un gran espadachín, Link no tuvo oportunidad contra mi una vez que empecé a usar el poder del anillo. Aún así, la batalla duró varios minutos, quizás una hora entera. Neutralicé los hechizos de Link usando un hechizo propio, además de que deshacerme de la espada de Link, que no se destruía con nada, lanzándola lejos. El héroe del tiempo había caído, pero no estaba vencido.

Sacando fuerzas, el logró levantarse e intentó desafiarme de nuevo, pero lo mande al suelo fácilmente. Sin sus armas, no era más que un simple humano. Cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, la princesa Zelda, la _Zora_ Ruto y el _Goron_ Darunia, se colocaron frente a él para protegerlo. Sonreí ante lo ilusos que eran por intentar protegerlo, así que decidí eliminarlos a todos de una vez, utilizando mi _Forever Zero._ Mientras acumulaba energía, observé como la princesa Zelda le daba algo a Link, una flauta u ocarina, y comenzó a tocar una canción. Me reí de eso, pensando que era una simple canción de despedida. Justo después de lanzar mi técnica, alcancé observar que, justo antes de recibir el ataque, los cuatro desaparecieron en un rayo de luz verde que se dirigió al cielo. Todo el castillo de _Hyrule_ explotó en miles de pedazos, mandando escombros a varios metros fuera de las murallas de la ciudad.

Y así es como llegué a este punto, sobrevolando lo que antes era el castillo. Miré hacia abajo, buscando a los cuatro sujetos, pero no se encontraban a la vista. Al parecer, esa extraña canción era un hechizo de tele transportación y ahora podrían estar en cualquier lugar. Pero a mi no me importaba, pues tenía lo que había venido a buscar, podría regresar después y eliminar a todos los habitantes de ese planeta para después encontrarlos. Las vidas de esos cuatro sólo se alargarían un poco más.

Feliz por encontrar el anillo, utilicé sus poderes para abrir el _Portón de Espejo_, regresando a mi nueva base, no sin antes darme cuenta de que Link pudo herirme aún usando el poder de los anillos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross)_

_-__**Planeta: Shadow Realm-**_

_-__Spellian Hegcian-_

"Ok, esto es extraño…"

El grupo había entrado a la habitación del tiempo numero uno. Todos, excluyendo Kristal y Alan, quedaron sorprendidos al ver que, dentro de esa "habitación", estaba en realidad un mundo lleno de… nada. Era un enorme espacio en blanco, sin montañas, ni ríos, ni árboles… nada. El aire era algo enrarecido, haciéndoles difícil el respirar. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudieron ver varios planetas, pero estos eran también color blanco, al igual que el cielo.

"¿Esta es la habitación del tiempo?" preguntó Ash con asombro.

"Si, y estaremos aquí durante dos meses." dijo Kristal, mirando al joven _Trainer_.

"Cielos." Expresó Takato. "No sé si podré resistir estar aquí durante dos meses."

"Pues tendrás que." Respondió Alan. "Necesitamos incrementar nuestros poderes. Y no se preocupen por la comida y agua, hay mucha en la alacena, después de todo, parece que nunca se acaba."

"Bueno, eso es conveniente." Dijo Tai, con las manos en la nuca. "Al menos no moriremos de hambre."

"Vengan, Kristal y yo les enseñaremos a usar sus poderes."

Kristal y Alan comenzaron a caminar hacia el exterior del templo. Tai, Ash, Takato, Raichu e Impmon caminaron con ellos, siguiéndolos. Sin embargo, justo cuando pusieron un pie fuera del templo, una extraña fuerza los jaló al suelo, cayendo sobre el. Sintieron sus cuerpos extremadamente pesados e, intentaron levantarse, pero no podían.

"¿Qué diablos es esto? Siento mi cuerpo pesado." comentó Impmon con molestia.

"Esto, amigos míos, es la habitación del tiempo." Empezó Alan, mirándolos con cierta burla. "Aquí puedo cambiar la gravedad a mi antojo. En este momento, la gravedad es de 10G, ósea, diez veces la gravedad de la Tierra."

"¡¿Diez veces?!¿Estas loco?" preguntó Raichu con enfado. "¡Nosotros ni siquiera podemos mantenernos parados!"

"Tiene razón." Se quejó Takato. "Mejor bajen la gravedad un poco, para al menos acostumbrarnos."

El joven de gorra gris miró a la hechicera, preguntándole con la mirada si debía hacerlo. Ella sólo de encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosamente, diciéndole que era su decisión.

"Esta bien, lo haré." dijo Alan, empezando a bajar la gravedad.

"¡Bah, esto no es nada!" Exclamó Impmon, tratando de usar todas sus fuerzas para ponerse en pie. "Si no supero esto, no podré ser mas fuerte. ¡Debo ser mas fuerte!" Entonces, una luz brillante lo rodeó, convirtiéndose en Beelzemon "¡Y así, derrotaré a ese maldito!"

Beelzemon se puso de pie, lográndose mantener erguido aún con la gravedad aumentada. Alan silbó al ver esto.

"Vaya, esto si es sorprendente." expresó Kristal con sorpresa. "Creo que mejor dejemos la gravedad así, ¿No?"

"¡¿Que?!" preguntaron Tai, Takato, Ash y Raichu con asombro.

"Kristal tiene razón." Comentó Alan. "Si Beelzemon puede mantenerse en pie, ¿por qué ustedes no?"

"P-pero, si Beelzemon es un _Digimon_ de nivel _Mega_, no me sorprendería..." dijo Takato.

"Aún así, ustedes ahora tienen el poder de un _Digimon_ en nivel _Perfect_, deben poder mantenerse en pie."

"Pero..."

"Sin pero's. No disminuiré la gravedad. Ustedes acostúmbrense a ella, mientras empezaremos el entrenamiento con Beelzemon. Vamos Beelzemon, es hora de comenzar."

Kristal y Alan comienzan a caminar para estar alejados del templo. Beelzemon mira a los cuatro que están en el suelo y suelta una pequeña carcajada.

"Ha, nos vemos, perdedores."

"¡Ya veras!" exclamó Tai, mientras ve como Beelzemon camina, con dificultad, a donde están Kristal y Alan.

* * *

De vuelta en mi escondite, planeaba mi siguiente movimiento. Hades había encontrado ya el siguiente mundo donde estaba un nuevo anillo y decidí ir a buscarlo. Cuando legué, me quedé algo confundido.

El mundo era extraño, bastante extraño… bueno, había un castillo, lo que indicaba que era un reino y no una ciudad. Sin embargo, lo extraño eran los habitantes que ahí vivían; hongos. Si, hongos, hongos parlantes, que se movían, y hasta vestían ropa… o algo de ropa, ya que la mayoría sólo vestían chalecos. Bueno, ahora sabía porque este lugar se llamaba _Mushroom__Kingdom_. Extraño. Pero no me importo.

Entré en el pueblo, varios hongos soldados poniéndose en mi camino, tan débiles que casi ni les tomé importancia. Luego de unos minutos, finalmente llegué al salón del trono, donde vi a más hongos soldados protegiendo a un hongo rey, a un hongo niño y.... ¿a una princesa humana? Bien, no quería saber como es que un hongo puede tener a una hija humana, o porqué era ella una princesa.

Esta mujer, llamada Peach, le dijo a los hongos soldados que ella pelearía contra mí, cosa que me dio risa, al ver que una princesa vestida de rosa intentaría pelear conmigo.

Aun así, ella demostró gran coraje. Intento atacarme varias veces pero no me dio ni una vez, fácilmente podría evitar golpes, patadas y con algo que parecía un palo de golf. Incluso intentó atacarme… ¡con vegetales! Esa es la técnica más patética que haya visto en mi vida. Con uno o dos golpes puse a esa princesita en su lugar.

Oh, pero como siempre, los héroes llegan al rescate…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _064-Fight Against an Armed Boss-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG)_

Dos bolas de fuego, una roja y una verde, se dirigían a mí a gran velocidad. Logré esquivarlas con facilidad y miré a la puerta principal para saber quienes son mis nuevos rivales. Ahí, en la entrada, vi a dos hombres, uno alto y otro más bajo. El hombre alto tenía una gorra verde con una "L" en el centro, una camisa verde y pantalón de tirantes azules. El otro, más bajito, tenía un estilo de ropa similar a la del primer sujeto, pero él tenía una "M" en la gorra, que era de color rojo, al igual que su camiseta. Oh, si, y ambos tenían bigote.

La princesa, al verlos, dijo sus nombres; Mario y Luigi, los hermanos _Bros_… ahora entendía el porque esas letras en sus gorras. A simple vista no se veían tan amenazantes, así que, nuevamente, no usé el poder de los anillos y luché con mis propias habilidades. Aún así, dieron buena pelea.

Yo empecé, lanzándoles una pequeña esfera de energía que lograron esquivar fácilmente. Me di cuenta de inmediato que ellos eran grandes saltadores por la distancia que ellos podían saltar y moverse. Sin embargo, yo me movía a su misma velocidad con mucha facilidad. Cada uno intentaba darme golpes, pero yo podía evitarlos fácilmente y se los regresaba… y ellos no podían evitarlos tan fácilmente. Como vieron que sus golpes no podían tocarme, intentaron usar sus técnicas de fuego, lanzándome pequeñas esferas de llamas, rojas y verdes, que eran muy lentas para poder dame.

Pero entonces, el llamado Mario, hizo otro movimiento; levantó los brazos y una figura en forma de un _AS_ de espadas apareció por unos segundos mientras reunía energía. El pequeño hombre extendió su puño derecho hacia el frente y lanzó enormes esferas de fuego de un metro de diámetro, y que se abalanzaban contra mí a gran velocidad, no como las que me lanzaron anteriormente. Intenté contraatacar con uno de mis hechizos, pero antes de poder, el otro sujeto, Luigi, realizó una especie de movimiento _Break-Dance_ y golpeó mis pies, haciendo que perdiera el balance, no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar recibir de lleno el ataque de fuego.

Las bolas de fuego eran poderosas, tanto que, aún con mi aura rodeándome, me hicieron gran daño. Cuando me levanté para seguir el combate, el llamado Luigi intentó golpearme nuevamente con sus puños, aunque yo pude evitarlos con facilidad. Pero la situación se puso difícil cuando Mario se unió al combate, dando golpes, patadas y hasta cabezazos. Golpee a Luigi e intenté rematar a Mario, pero este saltó para evitarlo, haciendo justo lo que esperaba.

Sin poder moverse libremente en el aire, reuní algo de magia en mis manos y le lancé un _Blizzaga._Justo cuando creí tenerlo en mis manos, Mario hizo algo que no me esperaba; sacó una pequeña capa amarilla de la nada y golpeó el hechizo de hielo con ella. Me sorprendió lo que pasó; la capa, de alguna forma, me regresó el hechizo con la misma intensidad y velocidad. Aún con mi estado de sorpresa, logré evitar mi propio poder, que chocó contra la pared y la congeló, antes de derrumbarse por su propio peso, dejando ver el exterior y el cielo. Miré hacia atrás para ver el daño. Si hubiera recibido mi propio hechizo, sumado con las bolas de fuego, probablemente estaría en el suelo.

Cuando me disponía atacar a Mario, observé que Luigi estaba acumulando energía y me preparé para recibir algún ataque de fuego… pero nada me preparaba para lo que me iba a lanzar; él mismo. En lugar de lanzarme alguna bola de fuego, él mismo se lanzó contra mí como si fuera un torpedo o misil, y me dio un cabezazo en el estómago, sacándome de balance. Apenas estaba recuperándome cuando Mario sacó un enorme martillo negro de la nada y me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, lo cual casi hace que caiga al suelo. Justo cuando él tocó el piso, este desapareció el martillo y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo, acercándose a mí y dándome muchos golpes en el rostro, mismos que finalizó mandándome hacia arriba. Por si fuera poco, Luigi saltó y quedó a lado mío, donde me dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, haciendo que me estrellara contra el techo. Por algún momento escuché algo como monedas cuando Luigi me golpeó.

Caí al suelo, mi silueta plasmada en el techo, y estaba algo débil, resintiendo las heridas anteriores de mis combates contra los _Pokemons_, _Digimons_ y contra Link. Los dos hermanos se colocaron en guardia, listos para lo que sea.

Muy bien, se acabó el señor "destructor de mundos" amigable…

Me levantó, y comencé a reunir energía oscura alrededor mío, usando el poder de un anillo, ocasionando que el piso comenzara a temblar. Todos, a excepción de los hermanos, cayeron al suelo por el temblor, incapaces de mantenerse de pie. Miré a ambos y me lancé contra ellos, dispuesto a continuar el combate. Justo cuando estaba frente a ellos, me moví a gran velocidad y ataque a ambos por la espalda, usando dos hechizos de fuego para golpearlos en la medula espinal con el objetivo de rompérselas. Pero ellos lograron moverse un poco para evitar el golpe directo y terminé golpeándolos en los hombros, mandándolos algo lejos antes de que lograran recuperarse y caer en pie. Utilicé un hechizo _Thundaga_ contra Mario y lo mandé al suelo, su hermano intentó atacarme, pero no era rival para mí. Con un _Aeroga_ también lo mandé al suelo.

Decidí buscar el anillo para no perder más tiempo. Usando uno de los míos, logré debajo de uno de los ladrillos del piso, al parecer la gente de ese mundo sabía algo de él y lo escondieron en un lugar diferente a una bóveda, para burlar a los ladrones… pero no a mí. Saqué el anillo del suelo, era el _Piscies Zodiacal Ring_, un anillo más en mis manos.

Ambos hermanos se levantaron e intentaron desafiarme una vea más, pero yo tenía ya el poder de seis anillos, así que era inútil. Entonces, ambos sacaron algo de sus bolsillos; eran estrellas, estrellas con ojos. Las lanzaron al aire y estuvieron sobre sus cabezas durante un rato hasta que fueron absorbidas por sus cuerpos. No entendí que estaba pasando… hasta que ellos empezaron a emitir luz multicolor de sus cuerpos. Pensé que no seria la gran cosa, pero me equivoqué, ya que ambos se lanzaron contra mí. Usando el poder de tres anillos, les lancé varios _Firagas, Thundagas _ y _Blizzagas, _mismos que les dieron de lleno. Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando vi con horror que no les hicieron nada. Me di cuenta ya tarde que era lo que había pasado; esas estrellas los hacían invencibles.

Ambos hermanos se abalanzaron contra mí y me lanzaron una lluvia de puñetazos, patadas y cabezazos que no podía evitar, ya que su velocidad se había incrementado considerablemente. Mientras seguían atacándome, me di cuenta de que el efecto de las estrellas estaba perdiendo efecto, ya que sus golpes eran cada vez más débiles. Me imagino que ellos también se dieron cuenta, ya que ambos me patearon en el estómago y me lanzaron fuera del salón, para empezar a caer varios metros hacia el piso. Antes de caer, decidí que era mejor retirarme, ya que no había descansado de la batalla contra Link y, al parecer, no había descansado bien. Seguir luchando contra los hermanos podría ser peligroso.

Use el poder de los anillos para abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ en el suelo y entre a el, mirando hacia arriba y ver el portal cerrándose justo antes de que dos bolas de fuego, verde y roja, entraran y me hirieran.

* * *

_­__**-Planeta: Shadow Realm-**_

_-__Spellian Hegcian- _

_-Habitación del Tiempo-_

Habían pasado unas horas, en el mundo real, desde que entraron a la habitación del tiempo, lo que sería igual a dos semanas y media dentro de la habitación. Los cinco guerreros, tres humanos, un _Digimon_ y un _Pokemon_, ya se habían acostumbrado a la gravedad aumentada veinte veces y lo estaban haciendo bien. Ahora, la gravedad era de solo 5G y se encontraban en una ciudad avanzada e intacta que Alan imaginó, y estaban entrenando en ella… más bien, luchando en ella.

En un sector de la ciudad, Alan se encontraba luchando contra Tai, Ash y Raichu, mientras que en otra parte, Kristal luchaba contra Takato y Beelzemon _Blast Mode_, los dos jóvenes queriendo probar las habilidades de los nuevos guerreros. Decir que las batallas eran duras era poco…

_-Alan vs Tai, Ash y Raichu-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

El joven de gorra gris se encontraba sobre la orilla del techo de un edificio de diez pisos, mientras que Tai, Ash y Raichu se encontraban en un edificio un piso más abajo. Los tres lo miraban desafiantemente, aunque tenían algunas heridas en todo el cuerpo, mientras que Alan no tenía ni una.

"¿Qué?¿Ya se cansaron?" preguntó el joven, mientras colocaba la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su hombro derecho. Los tres se le quedaban viendo, respirando con algo de dificultad, antes de verse entre ellos.

"Muy bien, hagamos esto." dijo Raichu. "Yo lo ataco con mis descargas y ustedes lo atacan mientras lo distraigo, ¿Bien?"

"¿Qué no hicimos eso las ultimas diez veces y siempre nos vence?" cuestionó Ash, no seguro del plan.

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

"No…"

"Entonces calla y haz lo que te digo."

"Ok, Raichu, empieza." dijo Tai con seriedad.

"Muy bien... ¡Aquí voy!_¡THUNDER!_"

El roedor eléctrico liberó un poderoso trueno que viajó rápidamente hacia Alan. El joven, con un movimiento de su _Keyblade_, lo desvió hacia un edificio cercano, chocando contra el. Inmediatamente, mientras Raichu lanzaba el ataque, Tai y Ash saltaron al piso donde Alan estaba, dispuestos a golpearlo. Cuando desvió el ataque del _Pokemon_, Tai y Ash estaban frente a él, listos para golearlo, pero Alan fue más rápido y se quitó de su camino, dándoles una patada en pleno estómago a los dos. Mientras el _Digidestined_ y el _Pokemon Trainer_ caían de rodillas, Raichu saltó al techo y comenzó a atacar a Alan con patadas, golpes y golpes de cola, mismos que el humano evitaba o bloqueaba con la _Keyblade_ con facilidad. Tai y Ash se recuperaron y se unieron al _Pokemon _en su combate, haciéndole el combate más difícil.

Entonces, cometió un error; dejó pasar un golpe de Tai que le dio en el costado izquierdo. Esto hizo que Ash pudiera golpearlo en la cara y que Raichu usara su cola para golpearle los pies y sacarlo de balance. Los tres saltaron por encima de Alan mientras este caía de espaldas. Tai invocó una bola de fuego de su mano derecha y se la lanzó, Ash lanzó un conjunto de rayos pequeños de su mano izquierda y Raichu lanzó una bola de electricidad de su cola. Los tres ataques golpearon a Alan y levantaron una nube de polvo. Los tres cayeron sobre el techo de un edificio contiguo a donde estaban y miraron con detenimiento. Durante un rato no ocurrió nada, pero...

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUUSEIKEN!_"

Los tres tuvieron que saltar en diferentes direcciones para evitar se golpeados por los cientos de meteoros de aire frió que salieron de la nube de polvo a la velocidad del sonido. La nube de polvo se disipo y los tres, mientras estaban en el aire por la fuerza del salto, pudieron ver a Alan con el puño derecho extendido y la _Keyblade_ en el izquierdo. El joven de gorra gris saltó para atacar a Ash, el que saltó más cerca de él y sujetó la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. Cuando se acercó a Ash, este reunió electricidad en su puño derecho para golpear a Alan cuando estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, pero cuando lanzó el golpe, Alan simplemente desapareció de vista.

"¿uh?¿Dónde esta?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_, mirando a todas partes.

"¡Cuidado!¡Detrás de ti!" Exclamó Tai, alertando al joven… aunque algo tarde.

"¡Sorpresa!"

Ash no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Apenas estaba volteando hacia atrás cuando Alan lo golpeó en la parte posterior del cuello con su _Keyblade_ y lo mandó al suelo, catorce pisos hacia abajo, estrellándose con el pavimento. Por la inercia del salto y del golpe, Alan se acercó a la pared de un edificio más alto y, usando sus poderes de hielo y su aura, se pegó en la pared con ambos pies y mano derecha. Al mirar a un lado, Alan vio que Tai usó la inercia de su saltó para apoyarse en la pared de otro edificio y saltar a gran velocidad a donde él estaba. Miró al otro lado y vio a Raichu usar su cola como un brazo para balancearse en un poste y lanzarse hacia él. El guerrero del hielo se apoyó en la pared y saltó a otro techo justo antes de que Tai y Raichu llegaran al lugar donde estaba. Miró hacia atrás y vio que los dos lo seguían.

Justo cuando llegaron al techo, Tai y Raichu empezaron el ataque contra Alan e intentaron golpearlo. Él joven de gorra gris no se dejó y usó su _Keyblade_ para derribar a ambos al suelo. Justo cuando intentó contraatacar, sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio que se trataba de Ash, que le había dado un fuerte golpe en la nuca con ambas manos. Al intentar contraatacarlo, Tai se recuperó y golpeó a Alan en el estómago, Ash lo golpeó en la cara y Raichu saltó y lo golpeó en la cara con ambos pies, mandándolo a una pared.

Alan golpeó la pared con fuerza y dejó su silueta en ella, para luego caer al suelo, donde quedo así unos segundos. Se levantó tambaleante, respirando con algo de dificultad, miró a los tres y dijo:

"Bien hecho, creo que ya están listos para el siguiente nivel." expresó el muchacho.

"Lo que queremos saber son técnicas, como tu 'Articuno quien sabe que'." dijo Ash con ansias.

"Si, queremos técnicas." comentó Tai.

"Ok, yo les enseñare."

"También enséñanos a volar." dijo Raichu.

"¿Volar? Pero si yo no se volar..." respondió Alan.

"¿Que?¿Entonces como volabas?" preguntó el _Digidestined._

"Yo no volaba, solo saltaba bien."

_-Kristal vs Beelzemon BM y Takato-_

En otra parte de la ciudad, Beelzemon volaba y usaba el cañón en su brazo derecho para disparar esferas de energía contra Kristal, quien se encontraba corriendo y saltando de edificio en edificio, siendo seguida de cerca por Takato. La hechicera se detuvo y enfrentó a Takato con varios hechizos elementales, en especial _Watergas._ El joven evitaba los hechizos, acercándose a la hechicera cada vez más. Cuando estaba cerca de ella, le dio un golpe, pero Kristal usó su _Hallowed Life Barrier _para bloquearlo y hacerlo retroceder. Durante las últimas semanas, los cinco habían demostrado ser buenos luchadores, y al parecer, Takato era el que mas 'talento natural' mostraba durante las batallas.

Kristal tuvo algo de dificultades para atacar a Takato, ya que él evitaba mucho sus hechizos, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Para remediar ese problema, Kristal empezó a acercarse a él, lanzándole los hechizos más cerca. Con un fuerte golpe de un _Aeroga_, Kristal mandó al _Tamer_ a un rincón del techo. Justo en ese momento, Beelzemon decidió bajar y luchar contra Kristal cuerpo a cuerpo, cosa que Kristal ganó al aplicar un movimiento de Judo a Beelzemon cuando este intentaba golpearla con su cañón. Esto sorprendió mucho al _Digimon _ya que, al ser ella una hechicera, no entendía como es que ella podía usar movimientos físicos de esa manera. Luego de mandar a Beelzemon al suelo, Kristal los miró.

"Vamos, aun no he usado toda mi fuerza." Expresó ella con tranquilidad e inocencia.

Takato y Beelzemon se levantaron y atacaron a Kristal… bueno, sólo Beelzemon porque Takato estaba dando vueltas alrededor de ella. La _Dark Magician Girl_ golpeó a Beelzemon en el rostro con su _Keyblade_ y lo mando lejos, pero este se recuperó y se lanzó contra ella. Cuando Kristal quería saltar, sintió que Takato la sujetaba por detrás, pasando sus brazos por debajo de los de ella y sujetando sus hombros. Trató de zafarse, pero no podía a pesar de ser más alta que él y vio a Beelzemon acercándose a ella. Entonces, pensó en un plan, un plan malvado que usaría la mente inocente de Takato.

"uh... oye... Takato…" expresó ella con algo de pena.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó el _Tamer_ con curiosidad.

"Uh, podrías subir un poco tus manos, ¿Por favor?"

"¿Uh?¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, como eres más chico que yo, tus manos no llegan hasta mis hombros y... bueno, casi tocan mi pecho.... y me siento incomoda..."

El plan funcionó. Takato inmediatamente se puso rojo y soltó a Kristal.

"L-lo s-siento, n-no era m-mi intención..."

"Tonto."

"¿uh?"

Kristal inmediatamente le dio un codazo en el estómago a Takato y saltó justo antes de que Beelzemon chocara contra él. En el aire, la hechicera reunió energías y varias esferas rosas giraron alrededor de ella.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Todas las esferas de energía se lanzaron y golpearon a los dos varias veces, dejándolos en el suelo. Luego del ataque, la hechicera dio varios giros en el aire antes de caer frente a ellos, mirándolos y sonriendo un poco.

"Vaya, casi me atrapan." Expresó Kristal con gracia. "Así que creo que pasan aunque no me hayan ganado..."

"Bah, todo fue culpa de Takato." Dijo _Beelzemon _con cierto enfado. "Si no fuera porque es muy penoso te hubiéramos ganado."

"Lo siento, no creí que me engañara..." respondió el joven con pena.

"No importa, después de todo, han mejorado..." Dijo Kristal, defendiendo a Takato. "Además de que usé mi táctica psicológica para engañarlo... pero eso si, ten cuidado Takato, porque si un día te enfrentas a un oponente que sabe que tienes esa mentalidad inocente, va a sacar provecho de ella."

"Si, lo sé. "

"Bueno, vamos con los demás..." Expresó la hechicera, caminando para regresar con los demás guerreros.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Después de descansar un rato, estaba listo para la batalla y buscar el siguiente anillo. Hades encontró donde estaba uno y decidí ir al nuevo mundo.

El lugar era increíble, una gran ciudad avanzada, con grandes edificios y cosas bastante diferentes a _Shadow Realm_. En lugar de atacar, decidí estudiar a este mundo y sus habitantes. Me di cuenta de que había pocos humanos, pero aun así veía a mucha gente. Extrañamente, al dar vuelta en una esquina, choqué con otro sujeto. Era extraño, porque no percibí su presencia, entonces significa que no estaba vivo. Descubrí mas tarde que era un robot y que aquí en este mundo eran llamados "_Reploids_". También que había un tipo de _Reploids_ que se revelaron contra los humanos y era llamados "_Mavericks_" y de un grupo llamado "_Maverick Hunters_" que los perseguía.

Mientras buscaba, escuché algo acerca de unos _Maverick Hunters_ llamados X y Zero, que eran famosos entre los Humanos y _Reploids_ y temidos por los _Mavericks_. Ahora sabia a quienes me enfrentaría si hago algún alboroto. Mas tarde, percibí la energía del siguiente anillo. Después de salir de la ciudad y varios kilómetros después, me encontré con una base especial. Era la base de los _Maverick Hunters_. El anillo estaba ahí, así que decidí hacerles una pequeña visita.... y de paso, acabar con todos los que estaban ahí dentro...

**_Fin del Capitulo 12

* * *

_**

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Mientras Exus viaja de mundo en mundo, nosotros terminamos nuestro entrenamiento. Exus cree que la tiene ganada, pero los _Hunters _lo detendrán. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Nuevas Keyblades, Viaje entre mundos.**_

Vamos, solo aguanten un poco.

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	14. Cap 13: Nuevas Keyblades

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! __Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 13: Nuevas Keyblades, Viaje entre mundos**_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

Ha pasado ya un día y dos horas desde que el grupo entró a la habitación del tiempo. Sabiendo que ya era hora, Raphael se encontraba frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones donde los chicos habían entrenado. Ya casi era hora de que salieran y, aunque se pasaron ya unas horas, debía ser para bien.

De pronto, la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, dejando ver el mundo vacío del otro lado, con el grupo saliendo de la habitación. La primera que salió fue Kristal, quien tenía su ropa algo maltratada, aunque no como la primera vez que entró; no tenía su chaleco, parte de su camisa blanca algo maltratada, así como sus pantalones. El segundo fue Alan, quien tenía agujeros en toda su ropa, pero aún tenia su gorra. Luego, salieron Raichu e Impmon, quienes tenían varios golpes visibles. Por último, Tai, Ash y Takato salieron, con sus ropas también algo maltratadas. El hechicero los vio con gusto.

"Veo que el entrenamiento fue todo un éxito." Expresó Raphael con sorpresa.

"Si supiera." Respondió Alan, apretando su puño derecho frente a su rostro, sonriendo. "Ellos tienen grandes cualidades y mejoraron mucho en el poco tiempo. Yo tuve que entrenar más tiempo para alcanzar su nivel."

"Eso es porque ellos son originarios de esta galaxia, así que tienen una ventaja sobre ti, Alan. ¿Cómo se sienten?"

"Excelente." dijo Ash, llevándose ambas manos a la nuca. "Ahora podemos controlar nuestros poderes. Nunca me había sentido con tanta energía."

"Es cierto." Continuó Takato, viendo sus manos. "Me siento como una persona nueva."

"interesante… pero eso quiero verlo." dijo Raphael con seriedad. "eleven sus auras y muéstrenme sus poderes. Supongo que pueden controlar sus auras, ¿No?"

"Claro que si." Respondió Tai. "Podemos usar nuestra aura como lo hacen Kristal y Alan."

"Muéstrenmelo."

Casi de inmediato y sin mucho esfuerzo, los tres humanos encendieron sus auras; amarilla para Ash, anaranjada para Tai, y carmesí para Takato. Raphael sintió las presencias de los tres y sonrió con agrado.

"Buen trabajo, guerreros, veo con orgullo que son dignos _N-Warriors_ … al menos por ahora." Expresó Raphael.

"¿Al menos por ahora?" cuestionó Ash.

"Si. Aunque sus poderes sean sorprendentes, todavía son de un nivel muy bajo comparándolos con un _N-Warrior_ maduro, un _Keyblade_ _Master_."

"¿_Keyblade_ _Master_?"

"Si, un _Keyblader_ cuyo poder es capaz de destruir mundos enteros de un golpe, de moverse a velocidades impresionantes y con un aura que puede sentirse en varios lugares de la galaxia… y, sobre todo, cuyo _Nova Crystal_ puede brillar tan intensamente como una _Súper Nova_."

"Eso descalifica a Kristal y a Alan, ¿No es así?" preguntó el _Tamer_.

"Si. Incluso ellos no tienen el poder de un _N-Warrior_ maduro; por ahora son _Keyblade_ _Weilders_."

"Pero, nosotros ni siquiera tenemos estas _Keyblades_." Comentó Tai con curiosidad. "¿Cómo obtenemos una?"

"Tu no eliges tu _Keyblade_, ella te elige a ti. Si sus corazones son lo suficientemente fuertes como para llamar la atención de ellas, serán capaces de obtener sus poderes. Sólo así lograrán convertirse en verdaderos _N-Warriors_."

"¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?" preguntó Takato.

"Síganme, los llevaré al salón de las _Keyblades_; _The Field of Memoria_."

"Es la primera vez que mencionas el nombre del salón de las _Keyblades_." Dijo Alan con curiosidad.

"Casi no se usa ese nombre, pero es el que se le dio desde hace millones de años desde su creación." Dijo Raphael, caminando hacia las escaleras. "Ahora, síganme."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _041-Garden of God-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross)_

El grupo sigue a Raphael por el castillo hasta llegar al salón de las _Keyblades_, con la enorme puerta frente a ellos. El hechicero comenzó a abrirla, dejando que los recién llegados vean con asombro el salón "infinito" lleno de _Keyblades_.

"¡Wow!¿Todas esas son _Keyblades_?" preguntó Takato con asombro.

"Así es; todas y cada una de las llaves que ven aquí son _Keyblades_, pertenecientes a antiguos _N-Warriors_, que lucharon por proteger esta galaxia. Ahora, luego de que sus maestros murieron, regresaron aquí para esperar a otro portador digno de ellas. Cada vez que eligen a un nuevo portador, la _Keyblade_ cambia de forma, ajustándose a la de su dueño. También, aquí nacen nuevas _Keyblades_… observen."

Raphael señala hacia un lado en especial. El grupo ve como un destello color verde comienza a brillar con más intensidad. Al mirar con detenimiento, se pueden dar cuenta de que es en realidad una _Keyblade_… o bueno, incompleta, ya que sólo están formados los dientes de la llave y la hoja de la misma, aún le faltaban el mango y el _Keychain_.

"Esa _Keyblade_ está naciendo." Expresó Raphael. "El corazón de un humano de esta galaxia está formando una _Keyblade_ sin que él se de cuenta. Dependiendo de la fuerza del corazón de la persona, será el tiempo que tarde de formarse."

"¿Y que hay de nosotros?" cuestionó Ash.

"Sus _Keyblades_ ya deben de estar formadas ahora que sus _Nova Crystal_s están despiertas."

"¡Bien!" Exclamó Takato con emoción… antes de ver a Raphael con confusión. "... ¿y ahora que?"

"Concéntrense. Cada una de estas _Keyblades_ emite una energía diferente. Sus corazones están unidos a las energías de sus _Keyblades_ y, si se concentran, lograrán sentir una energía muy familiar."

"Así que concentrándonos." Dijo Tai, pensando un momento, antes de mirar hacia el frente con decisión. "Muy bien, hagámoslo."

Los tres jóvenes humanos cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, pudiendo casi de inmediato sentir las energías de cada _Keyblade_. La cantidad de presencias era abrumadora y se dieron cuenta que parecían estar vivas, porque el aura que emitían parecían de seres vivos. Siguieron buscando sus _Keyblades_, no teniendo éxito durante unos momentos.

Entonces, Tai encontró una energía que le resultaba conocida, así que comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, antes de salirse del camino y entrando a la "Selva de _Keyblades_". Más tarde Ash y Takato también encontraron un aura conocida y fueron en su búsqueda.

* * *

El _Digidestined_ _del Valor _caminó entre las llaves por varios cientos de metros, quizás un kilómetro, hasta que, de entre todas las llaves, encontró una que le pareció conocida; Era una _Keyblade_ grande, de un largo rango de ataque, el mango de la _Keyblade_ era rojo mientras que la hoja era gris. La observó bien y se dio cuenta de que al frente, donde termina la hoja, había una figura con la forma de la cabeza de _Wargreymon_, mientras que el llavero que lleva colgado por detrás de la _Keyblade_ era el emblema del valor. A simple vista, parecía muy pesada, pero cuando la tomó con una sola mano y la levantó, se dio cuenta de que era muy ligera.

Justo cuando la tocó, Tai sintió que comenzaba caer, como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido. También se dio cuenta de que el aire comenzaba a volverse un líquido. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que descendía de cabeza, como si se hubiera sumergido en agua, aunque esta no le molestaba sus ojos. Todo estaba oscuro, no entendía que era lo que pasaba. De pronto, sintió que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, logrando, al final, tocar un suelo invisible con sus pies. No podía ver nada a su alrededor, ya que todo era oscuridad.

Entonces, al dar un paso, el suelo se iluminó de repente, cegándolo por unos segundos. Al abrirlos, pudo ver que el piso ahora tenía una imagen circular bastante grande, aunque él lo podía reconocer; era una imagen donde estaba él, mirando hacia el frente, con Agumon a su lado. Alrededor de su imagen estaban varios círculos, algunos con las imágenes de sus compañeros los _Digidestineds_, así como en otros estaban sus emblemas.

Una luz anaranjada iluminó un poco el lugar, llamando la atención de Tai. Al mirar al frente, pudo ver la _Keyblade_ que había sujetado, clavada en el suelo, justo en medio de ese lugar. Caminó hacia ella y la tomó nuevamente, sacándola del suelo. Lo siguiente que supo era que había vuelto al salón de las _Keyblades_. Confundido, miró en todas direcciones, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Miró la llave en sus manos, intentando descubrir algunas respuestas. Entonces, unas palabras se formaron en la hoja de la llave, mismas que Tai leyó de inmediato. Estas letras revelaban el nombre de la _Keyblade_; la _Courage_ _Crest_ _Keyblade_.

* * *

Takato Matsuki siguió el camino durante un rato para después adentrarse en la selva de _Keyblades_ en búsqueda de la suya. Caminó por un rato, mirando todas las llaves que estaban en el lugar, hasta que la vio; una _Keyblade_ delgada, de bajo rango de ataque, con el mango color rojo mientras que la hoja era de tres colores; rojo al principio, amarillo un poco, y un gris claro el resto. Al ver la hoja, le pareció muy parecida a la lanza que utiliza cuando el y Guilmon se fusionan para formar a _Gallantmon._ Tanto la figura al final de la hoja como el llavero tenían la forma de la figura que aparece en el pecho de _Gallantmon_; El _Digital Hazzard_.

Tomó la _Keyblade_ con una mano, y ocurrió lo mismo que con Tai; comenzó a caer en la oscuridad, hasta que tocó un suelo invisible y una imagen se formó en el, una parecida a la de Tai, sólo que con él y sus compañeros. Frente a él, apareció la _Keyblade_ que había sujetado. Caminó hacia ella y la volvió a sacar del suelo, regresando al salón de las _Keyblades_. El _Tamer_ miró el nombre de su nueva arma; la _Crimson Gallant Keyblade_

* * *

Ash también se adentró a la selva de _Keyblades_ desde el principio y caminó durante un rato, mirando aquellas extrañas armas que nunca había visto en su vida, ya que por su "carrera" de entrenador _Pokemon_, no ha podido ver mucho la televisión o jugar videojuegos. Siguió caminando hasta que vio una llave muy peculiar; una _Keyblade_ delgada, de rango medio de ataque, era de 2 colores, morado y blanco, el mango era blanco al igual que la hoja, con algunas figuras moradas que salían de un lado de la hoja. Lo que le llamó la atención era la figura al final de la hoja que hace que una _Keyblade_ parezca una llave, tenia forma de una cabeza de un _Lugia_, de hecho, la cabeza del _Lugia_ estaba fusionada con la hoja. También miró el llavero que colgaba de la _Keyblade_; tenía la forma de un ala plateada.

Como ocurrió con Tai y Takato, Ash sacó la _Keyblade_, fue enviado a un mundo de oscuridad, para luego encontrarse en un suelo con una imagen de él y varios de sus amigos. Luego de sujetar la _Keyblade_ que estaba en el centro y regresar a la realidad, el joven miró la llave, viendo su nombre; _Lugia Keyblade_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _065-Hunter Base-Wickedness-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

Luego de algunas horas, había decidido comenzar el ataque a la _Hunter Base_, en esa ciudad avanzada. Pensé que sería fácil de destruir, gracias a toda la información que reuní durante el día que estuve en este mundo, pero los _Reploids_ demostrarían ser fuertes oponentes.

Era el momento de atacar, así que entré en la base. Justo al entrar al perímetro exterior, dos _Reploids_ intentaron hablar conmigo para que me retirara, cosa que solucioné destruyéndolos en pedazos… pero no antes de que dieran la alarma. Casi de inmediato, su sistema de defensa se activó, haciendo que varios cañones de rayos láser salieran del suelo y comenzaran a dispararme. Logré evitarlos fácilmente e incluso reflejé algunos de los láseres para que destruyeran varios cañones. Una vez destruidos, me acerqué a la base.

Del edificio principal, varios _Reploids_ salieron a intentar detenerme; algunos con cañones en sus manos, otros con sables de luz, otros con escudos, lanzas y demás armas comunes y corrientes, pero con adelantos tecnológicos. Los _Reploids_ eran mucho más resistentes que los humanos, así que me fue un poco más difícil destruirlos. Aún así, era muy fácil para mí destruirlos, incluso aquellos que estaban sobre grandes maquinas de combate, o _Ride Armors_, como ellos les llamaban. Después de eliminar como a más de cien de esas maquinas, pude sentir algo. No era aura, pero si era una energía extraña. Miré nuevamente a la _Hunter Base_ y los vi.

Dos hombres, o mejor dicho dos _Reploids_, se venían acercando. A uno de ellos lo reconocí; era el _Reploid_ con armadura color anaranjado oscuro, de cabello rubio y largo hasta casi sus rodillas, aquel del que hablaban los habitantes de la ciudad, uno de los héroes del planeta. Sus ojos azules mostraban una mirada fría y calculadora, un guerrero que no mostraba piedad ante nadie. Si, era el tal Zero, el _Reploid_ frió.

Pero el otro no lo reconocía. No era el _Reploid_ de azul conocido como Megaman X, era alguien más. Un chico con una armadura negra, con algunas líneas rojas. Al parecer su arma principal eran dos pistolas que tenía en las manos. Su cabello, si es que se le puede decir así, era anaranjado. Sus ojos mostraban algo de inmadurez, pero sin duda era un formidable oponente... podía saberlo con sólo mirarlo.

Los dos _Reploids_ se acercaban caminando hacia el campo de batalla, justo fuera de la _Hunter Base_. Pero algo me era extraño. Se supone que había dos _Reploids_ legendarios en la historia de este mundo; X y Zero. Zero estaba frente a mi, listo para la batalla, pero ¿Dónde estaba el otro _Reploid_, X?

Inmediatamente, escuché a lo lejos el sonido de una maquina voladora que se venia acercando. Miré hacia arriba y pude ver una nave como a un kilómetro de altura. Parecía que sólo pasaba por ahí… pero me equivoqué.

La nave abrió un compartimiento en la parte exterior, podía verlo gracias a mis ojos que, después del entrenamiento de un _N-Warrior_, no eran como los de un humano normal. Justo cuando estaba sobre mi, algo se lanzó desde esa nave y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo. Miré más detenidamente al objeto; tenía forma humana y, al parecer, vestía una armadura azul. Era un _Reploid_ el que venía en picada. El _Reploid_, como a una altura de unos quinientos metros, convirtió su mano derecha en un cañón y me apuntó, acumulando una extraña energía, antes de liberarla, convirtiéndose en una pequeña, pero a la vez poderosa, disparo de plasma.

Antes de que me diera, decidí que era mejor saltar y evitarla a intentar regresarla o desviarla. Mi decisión fue sabia, ya que la esfera de plasma, al chocar contra el suelo, creó una gran explosión y un cráter de unos diez metros de diámetro por uno de profundidad. Sabía que ese no era todo el poder de ese cañón, así que me puse en alerta. Miré al frente justo a tiempo para ver como el _Reploid_ azul caía al suelo sobre sus pies sin sufrir daño alguno. Lo reconocí.

Al fin había llegado el otro _Reploid_ legendario, X, quien me miraba con unos ojos normalmente compasivos, pero mostrando ahora un gran deseo de justicia.

Tres _Reploids_, al parecer de los mejores que este mundo puede ofrecer. Esto será grande… y por ello, debo usar mis poderes al máximo desde el inicio. Una poderosa aura morada me rodeó e inmediatamente los tres se colocaron en posición de batalla. Esta batalla promete ser interesante.

* * *

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que los tres jóvenes fueron a buscar sus _Keyblades_, y durante ese rato, tanto Impmon como Raichu estaban algo molestos. ¿Por qué? Bueno…

"¿Por qué están tan molestos?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"¡¿Y todavía preguntas?!" cuestionó Impmon con enfado. "¿Qué hay de nosotros?¡Nosotros también queremos usar esas extrañas armas que están clavadas en el suelo!"

"Son _Keyblades_." dijo Alan con indiferencia.

"¡Como sea!"

"El caso es que queremos usarlas." expresó Raichu.

"Si bueno..." comenzó Raphael, con una mano en la nuca. "Verán, sólo los humanos son capaces de usar las _Keyblades_… lo siento."

"¿Que?¡Eso es injusto!" exclamó el _Pokemon_ roedor con enfado.

"Lo siento, pero esas son las reglas… habrá otras maneras de hacerse mas fuertes sin usar las _Keyblades_."

"¡Bah!"

Las dos criaturas seguían enfadadas, hasta que todos pudieron ver a los tres jóvenes, quienes regresaban caminando luego de su búsqueda, cada uno con una _Keyblade_ en la mano. El hechicero anciano sonrió al verlos regresar.

"Veo que tuvieron éxito" dijo Raphael con alegría.

"Si, y debo decir que es increíble esta _Keyblade_." Expresó el _Digidestined_, sujetando su llave. "Exacto. Puedo sentir una energía muy tranquila proveniente de ella." dijo Takato.

"Solo tengo una duda." expresó Ash. "¿Por qué tengo la _Keyblade_ de _Lugia_? Pensé que tendría una de Pikachu."

"Tiene que ver con tu estado de _El Elegido_, Ash." Respondió el _Dark Sage_, sorprendiendo al joven.

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"Tengo mis medios, jovencito, no te preocupes por eso. Bueno, como eres el elegido de la leyenda de _Lugia_, por consiguiente ahora fuiste nuevamente elegido por él. La _Keyblade_ que sostienes ahora posee parte de la esencia del mismo _Lugia_ que conociste en aquella aventura."

"¿Es el mismo? entiendo..."

"Además…" Continuó el hechicero. "…de que no existen _Keyblades_ de _Pokemon_s comunes, sólo de los _Legendary Pokemons_."

"Ya veo…"

"Disculpe, señor Raphael." Interrumpió Takato. "Ahora que tenemos las _Keyblades_, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Para activar el verdadero poder de esas _Keyblades_, deberán concentrarse y unir las esencias de ustedes y las de sus compañeros, que ahora residen dentro de ustedes, con las _Keyblades_. Sólo así podrán usar el máximo de sus poderes."

"Bueno, ahora a pensar en como rayos lucho con esta arma." dijo Ash con cierta frustración.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el _Tamer_. "¿Nunca jugaste _Kingdom Hearts_?"

"No, nunca."

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Oye, mi profesión de _Pokemon_ _Trainer _me mantiene siempre caminando, nunca me quedo en una ciudad mas de dos días, por consiguiente no puedo terminarme un juego."

"Oh…"

"Tengo ese problema resuelto." dijo Alan. "Entremos una vez mas a la Habitación del tiempo."

"¿Uh?¿Por qué?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"Porque ahí podemos jugar los _Kingdom Hearts_ en un día tiempo de aquí."

"Momento, ¿Hay un _PlayStation_ en la habitación del tiempo?" preguntó el _Tamer_ de googles.

"De hecho, están todas las consolas, juegos, anime, manga y películas existentes en MI mundo desde hoy hasta el año 2020."

"¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?!" preguntó Tai.

"Nunca preguntaron." Respondió el joven de gorra gris, haciendo que los tres muchachos se dieran de espaldas contra el suelo. "¿Qué?"

"Creo que lo que tienen planeado tendrá que esperar." dijo Raphael, interrumpiéndolos. "Mientras ustedes estaban entrenando, Exus atacó dos mundos y se ha ido a un tercero." "¡Entonces, vayamos por él!" exclamó Impmon, ansioso de volver a luchar contra Exus.

"Lamentablemente, no he descubierto la ubicación del tercer mundo, por lo que su misión es ir a los primeros dos mundos y ver que fue lo que hizo. Ayuden a quien sea que hayan sido lastimados y, si pueden, busquen aliados."

"Ya veo. ¿Qué mundos son?" preguntó Alan con curiosidad.

"Pondré los mundos en tu mente. Una vez que sepas que mundos son, usa la _Keyblade_ para abrir el _Portón de Espejo_ para ir a ellos."

"Muy bien."

Raphael tocó la frente de Alan, haciendo que este viera los mundos que Exus atacó en su mente. Rápidamente los reconoce, sorprendiéndose de ellos.

"¿Está atacando esos lugares?¡Que maldito!"

"Si. Alan, ustedes deben ir de inmediato."

"¡Claro que iremos!¿o no?" preguntó mirando a sus compañeros, quienes estaban listos para el combate.

"¡Si!" exclamaron los demás.

"Antes de que se vayan, debo entregarles esto a ellos tres." dijo Raphael, haciendo aparecer tres relojes bastante curiosos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Ash.

"Estos son _N-Mods_, se colocan en la muñeca como si fueran relojes, pero tienen diferentes funciones y una de ellas es el de detectar la cantidad de aura que emiten los seres vivos. Quizás les ayude."

"Oh, ya veo, gracias." comentó Tai.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos." Dijo Alan, caminando hacia el frente y extendiendo su _Keyblade_ al frente. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Inmediatamente, un portal circular aparece frente a ellos, mostrando un túnel de espejos. Los siete héroes saltaron al portón, viajando a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En las afueras del castillo de _Hyrule_, el portón de espejo se abrió, y los siete cayeron al suelo, uno sobre el otro… eso se estaba volviendo común.

"Ow, ¿no debemos acostumbrarnos a esto?" preguntó Takato con algo de ironía.

"Si, deberíamos aprender a caer de pie." expresó Tai.

"¡Ah!" gritó Kristal, sorprendiendo a todos. "¡Raichu!¡Quita tus manos de mis pechos!"

"No soy yo." Respondió el roedor, quien estaba debajo de Ash, lejos de Kristal.

"¿Uh?¿Entonces quien es?"

"Lo siento, creo que soy yo..." respondió el otro monstruo.

"Impmon..."

"¿Dime?"

"¡Quita tus manos!"

"Oh, lo siento..."

"Oigan." Empezó Alan… quien estaba debajo de toda la montaña de gente. "Siento interrumpirlos pero... ¿¡Podrían bajarse!?"

Todos se levantaron, liberando a Alan de su prisión humana. Luego de ponerse de pie, todos miraron hacia el frente, pudiendo ver un reino en ruinas; _Hyrule_, después de la llegada de Exus.

"Exus estuvo aquí, lo que significa que el anillo debió estar aquí." Dijo Alan con seriedad. "Probablemente haya alguien atrapado… debemos de ir."

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia el reino en ruinas. Takato se dio cuenta de que Impmon se quedó quieto, mirando sus manos, que las abría y cerraba.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó el _Tamer_ con curiosidad.

"No sabia... que la piel de una mujer humana fuera tan… suave." dijo Impmon mirando sus manos. Raichu apareció por detrás de él y rodeó con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Amigo, aún no sabes nada." Dijo el _Pokemon_ con aires de superioridad. "Ven, te explicaré las maravillas del cuerpo de una mujer… empezando por sus pechos." Expresó el roedor, llevándose a Impmon, explicándole varias cosas, dejando a Takato algo confundido… y apenado.

Momentos después, el grupo entró en el pueblo que rodeaba al castillo; no estaba tan destruido como el castillo más adelante, ya que solo unas cuantas casas no tenían techo o paredes. La gente andaba como loca, ayudando a los heridos salir de los escombros. Cuando vieron al grupo, la gente se alejó de ellos, teniéndoles miedo.

El grupo salió del pueblo y llegaron al castillo que estaba completamente destruido. Varios bloques de piedra yacían regados por todo el límite del castillo y algunos habían llegado al pueblo gracias a la explosión que Exus provocó hace unas horas. Al ver la escena, muchos de los presentes sentían impotencia.

"Que terrible." Dijo Takato con tristeza.

"Ese Exus se esta pasando." expresó Ash con enfado, apretando sus puños con fuerza. "¿Cuánta gente murió aquí?"

Todos sabían que ya no se podía hacer nada, ninguno podría haberse salvado de esa explosión. Entonces, Kristal se quedó callada, pensativa, algo que Alan notó.

"¿Qué pasa Kristal?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris con confusión.

"Aún hay gente viva. Está enterrada en los escombros." Respondió la hechicera, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes.

"¿En este lugar?" preguntó Impmon. "¿Cómo es que humanos pueden sobrevivir esto?"

"Eso no importa ahora." Dijo Tai. "Si hay gente abajo, hay que encontrarlos."

"Pero, ¿Cómo los encontramos?" cuestionó Ash, algo que Kristal respondió.

"Usen el rastreador de los _N-Mods_, así encontraran la presencia de la gente enterrada."

El grupo se propuso a buscar sobrevivientes. Kristal y Alan usan sus propias auras para encontrar a la gente y así sacarlas, Tai, Ash y Takato usan el rastreador de sus _N-Mods_ para encontrarlos, mientras que Raichu e Impmon usan sus instintos para localizarlos. En unos minutos, los siete lograron encontrar a los que seguían vivos y sacarlos de sus tumbas. Sin embargo, cuando los sacaron, las personas enterradas miraron a sus rescatadores y huyeron de miedo.

"¿Qué les pasa?¿Por qué huyen de nosotros?" preguntó Ash con enfado.

"Quizás sea por Raichu e Impmon." dijo Tai.

"¡Hey!" Exclamaron los dos monstruos con enfado.

"No sé porque, pero creo que tiene que ver con Exus." dijo Alan seriamente. "Bueno, tendremos que…"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó la joven hechicera, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Puedo sentir a dos seres con gran poder y vienen acercándose. ¡Ya están en el pueblo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

El grupo dirigen sus miradas hacia el pueblo, intentado ver quien se acerca. El joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_, al poder sentir las auras de los demás, puede detectar a los que se aproximaban.

"Es cierto, puedo sentir a dos seres con gran poder." expresó Alan con seriedad. Mientras, Ash utilizó el rastreador de su _N-Mod_ y determinar sus poderes. El _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ mira los números de su reloj con cierta sorpresa.

"Uno de ellos tiene un poder de 1800 mientras que el otro tiene un poder de 2300." Dijo el joven de gorra roja y negra.

"¡Ahí están!" exclamó el _Pokemon_, habiéndolos divisado.

El grupo logra mirar a las dos personas que se acercaban, saliendo del pueblo, montados sobre un caballo mientras se acercaban a ellos a gran velocidad. El caballo se detiene frente a ellos, dejando que los héroes pudieran verlos mientras desmontaban del corcel. Tai y Alan los reconocen casi de inmediato.

"Oigan, ¿No son esos Link y Zelda?" cuestionó el joven de gorra gris.

"Si, son ellos." Afirmó el _Digidestined_. "El _Hero of Time_ y la _Princess of Destiny._"

La joven, la princesa Zelda, se colocó a lado del joven de ropas verdes, Link, y miró a los siete forasteros con curiosidad y desconfianza.

"Mira Link, las ropas de esos cinco son muy extrañas, además de esas dos criaturas que nunca había visto." Expresó la princesa del destruido reino. "Quizás sean amigos de ese hechicero que nos atacó."

"Es cierto, podrían ser compañeros." dijo Link, sorprendiendo a Tai y a Alan.

"¡¿Puede hablar?!" cuestionaron los dos jóvenes, mientras los demás los miraban con confusión.

"Así que vienen a terminar lo que su amigo empezó, ¿verdad?" cuestionó el espadachín, sacando su _Master Sword_ y su _Hylian Shield. _"¡Pues no los dejaré!"

"¿Por qué nos dijo amigos de Exus?" preguntó Ash a sus compañeros.

"Ni idea." respondió Alan.

"¿Podemos hablar con él?" cuestionó Kristal.

"Parece que esta decidido." Comentó el joven de gorra gris, mirando a sus amigos. "Pelearé con él para tranquilizarlo, luego hablaremos más tranquilamente."

Alan caminó hacia Link e invocó su _Keyblade_. Tenía pensado pelear un poco para tranquilizar al espadachín y así poder conversar. Ambos se miraron con seriedad, listos para pelear.

_**Fin del Capitulo 13

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Link y los hermanos Mario, tres grandes aliados. Con la amenaza de Exus, varios nos hemos juntado para pelear por el bien de nuestros mundos, y saldremos victoriosos. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Alianzas.**_

Parece que esto va bien.

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	15. Cap 14: Alianzas

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! __Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 14: Alianzas**_

_-Planeta: Trizen-_

_-Hyrule Castle-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon Movie 4Ever)_

Luego de llegar al reino destruido de _Hyrule_, los héroes de otros mundos intentaron salvar a los sobrevivientes de la destrucción. Sin embargo, el _Hero of Time_, Link, y la princesa del reino, _Zelda_, llegaron al lugar, luego de haber escapado de la destrucción de Exus. Los héroes locales los confundieron con amigos de Exus, así que Link se dispuso a enfrentarlos. Viendo que con palabras no se lograría nada, Alan decidió encararlo, luchando un poco con él hasta que se tranquilizara un poco.

El joven de gorra gris se colocó en posición, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. Sabía que Link era un gran espadachín, gracias a todos los juegos de _The Legend of Zelda_ que había jugado_,_ así que no debía tomarlo a la ligera. Antes de comenzar el combate, intentó hablar con él una vez más, aunque aún estaba algo sorprendido por el hecho de saber que Link podía hablar, ya que en los juegos nunca lo hace por ser el típico protagonista silencioso.

"Oye, no tengo tiempo para esto, debo ir a perseguir a un sujeto." Dijo Alan seriamente.

"Pues yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para acabar con seres malvados como ustedes." Respondió el espadachín de verde con seriedad. "¡No dejaré que escapen!"

"¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?"

"Su amigo vino y destruyó este reino sin compasión, así como asesinar a nuestros aliados de reinos cercanos. Deben pagar por él."

"Exus no es nuestro amigo, él es un traidor. Una amenaza para toda la galaxia."

"¡No digas mentiras! Ustedes emiten un aura parecida a la de él."

'_¿Que?'_ pensó Alan, el comentario del muchacho lo había confundido. _'¿Link puede detectar la presencia de sus oponentes? Eso no lo sabía.'_ "Ya te lo dije, él es un traidor y venimos a detenerlo."

"Eso lo veremos. ¡Por ahora, pelea!"

Link se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Alan, decidido a darle un corte con su espada en su mano izquierda, pero el joven usa su _Keyblade_ para bloquearlo. Sin embargo, algo extraño ocurrió; al momento de chocar las armas, los dos pudieron ver como ambas armas comenzaron a emitir un tenue destello, al igual que un leve ruido de resonancia entre ambas.

'_¿Qué fue eso?'_ pensó Alan con asombro.

'_La Master Sword nunca había hecho eso.'_ Pensó Link, igual de confundido que su oponente.

Link decidió no hacerle caso a este brillo y siguió atacando a Alan con su espada. Varios movimientos y golpes rápidos se dieron entre ambos, aunque el humano de otro mundo se mantenía a la defensiva, mientras el _Hylian_ se mantenía a la ofensiva. Entonces, Alan saltó hacia atrás para evitar un golpe de Link. Mientras se iba hacia atrás, vio como Link guardó su escudo y espada, y sacó un arco y una flecha. Cuando Alan tocó el suelo, Link lanzó la flecha, misma que se iluminó con una luz amarilla.

Alan se dio cuenta de esto y, para defenderse, usó su _Keyblade_ para golpear la flecha y mandarla en otra dirección. Link se sorprendió, ya que había usado su poderosa _Light Arrow_, capaz de erradicar el mal. El joven _N-Warrior_ vio su oportunidad y se lanzó contra el _Hylian_, mientras este guardó el arco y sacó de nuevo su escudo y espada. Alan saltó y tomó la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, dando un fuerte golpe vertical con el revés de la llave. Link usó el escudo _Hylian_ para defenderse, pero, a pesar de haber resistido, el impacto lastimó un poco su brazo derecho. El joven, al ver esto, le lanzó un hechizo de hielo al escudo, congelándolo rápidamente, antes de golpearlo con fuerza con su _Keyblade_. El escudo congelado no opuso resistencia y se quebró en pedazos, dejando a Link ahora sin defensa.

Alan atacó a su rival nuevamente, Link usando ahora su _Master Sword_ para bloquearlo. Con un movimiento bastante ágil, el joven de gorra gris logró despojar al espadachín de su espada, antes de golpearlo en el estómago con su puño derecho. Link retrocedió unos pasos, sujetándose el estómago de dolor, mientras Alan saltó nuevamente para dar nuevamente un corte vertical. Entonces, el _Hero of Time_ alzó la vista y miró a Alan, antes de hacer su movimiento… entonces...

_-¡SLASH!-_

Alan bloqueó con su _Keyblade_ un veloz ataque de parte de Link, aunque aún así lo mandó hacia atrás, pero logró evitar caer al suelo pesadamente.

'_¿Qué fue eso?'_ se preguntó. _'¿Con que me golpeó?'_

Alan miró hacia el frente y vio algo en las manos de Link: una espada mucho más grande y pesada que la _Master Sword_. El joven la reconoció de inmediato.

"La _BigGoron's Sword_." Expresó el joven de gorra gris, algo que sorprendió al espadachín.

"¿La conoces?" preguntó Link con confusión.

"Algo. No sabía que guardabas otra espada. ¿De donde la sacaste?" preguntó Alan, confundido por saber como rayos Link sacaba sus armas si no tiene lugar donde guardarlas.

"Es un secreto que no les digo a mis amigos, mucho menos a mis enemigos."

"Lastima, de verdad me gustaría saber."

"Nunca había visto un arma como esa." Comentó Link, viendo el arma que usaba Alan. "¿Qué es?"

"¿Esta? Es la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, la llave que me permite viajar entre mundos."

Al escuchar el nombre de esa arma, la princesa Zelda se puso a pensar, ya que reconocía ese nombre en algún lugar.

'_¿Chaos Keyblade?'_ pensó ella con curiosidad. _'¿Dónde escuche ese nombre?... ¡No será que es...!'_

"¿Una _Keyblade_?¿Una Llave espada?" cuestionó el espadachín. "Es extraño pero aún así te venceré."

"¡Inténtalo, chico elfo!" Exclamó Alan, colocándose en guardia.

Link sujetó su espada con una mano y comenzó a girarla por sobre su cabeza, para demostrarle a Alan que, a pesar de ser muy grande y pesada, podía manejarla con facilidad. Dejó de girar la espada y comenzó a acumular energía en ella, primero azul, luego naranja, hasta que llegó a su punto máximo. Alan por su parte comenzó a reunir aire frió en su _Keyblade_ que comenzó a girar alrededor de esta, para responder a lo que el espadachín hacía. Link entonces se lanzó a Alan para continuar la lucha, e iba a realizar su _Spin Attack_, pero...

"¡Espera, Link!"

El guerrero logró detenerse antes de estar en el rango de ataque de Alan. El grito los había detenido, ya que ninguno se esperaba que ella los detuviera.

"Zelda ¿Por qué me detienes?" preguntó Link confundido.

"Link, baja tu arma." Dijo Zelda seriamente. "Estos sujetos no son nuestros enemigos."

"¿Que?¿Por qué?¿Como estás tan segura?"

"Porque **él** tiene **esa** arma."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _066-Legend of Hyrule-- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time)_

La princesa comenzó a acercarse a Alan, colocándose frente a él. Link, aun desconfiando del joven, sujeta la espada con ambas manos. Sin embargo, la mujer mira detenidamente al muchacho de gorra gis, antes de bajar la mirada a su _Keyblade_.

"Esa es la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ ¿Verdad?" preguntó Zelda.

"Si, así es." respondió Alan con sorpresa. "¿La conoces?"

"Si, viene en la antigua leyenda… una que se está cumpliendo."

"¿Leyenda?" preguntó Link. "¿Qué leyenda?"

"La Leyenda del _Keyblade Master_." Respondió la princesa, volteando a ver a su héroe. "Hace miles de años, cuando las tres diosas descendieron y crearon _Hyrule_, ellas crearon la _Triforce _cuando se fueron."

"Eso lo sé, la historia que te comenté de la otra línea del tiempo."

'_¿Ah?¿Otra línea del tiempo?'_ pensó Alan con curiosidad. _'¿A que se refiere con eso?'_

"Si… pero eso no fue lo único que dejaron." Dijo Zelda, confundiendo al espadachín. "Hace unos años, se descubrió una cámara secreta en el _Spirit Temple._ En esta cámara había una placa de piedra con unas extrañas letras que solo yo podía leer. Era una profecía, escrita por las mismas diosas _Din_, _Farore _y _Nayru_."

"¿Otra profecía?" preguntó el _Hero of Time_. "¿Qué decía esta vez?"

Zelda se quedó callada un momento, pensando en lo que decían las antiguas escrituras.

_**El mal de otro tiempo será derrotado por el Héroe, **_

_**y él regresará al lugar donde aún todo está en paz.**_

_**Debido a que el mal fue al otro tiempo, este no aparecerá en este tiempo,**_

_**y la paz permanecerá por siete ciclos.**_

_**Entonces, cuando el Héroe del tiempo cumpla diecisiete, extrañas luces en el cielo aparecerán, **_

_**señalando la**__** venida de un señor oscuro de otro reino.**_

_**La lucha del Héroe del Tiempo y el Señor Oscuro resultara en la victoria de la oscuridad sobre la luz **_

_**y la destrucción de los pueblos será inevitable.**_

_**Cuando el señor oscuro se retire, otros señores aparecerán,**_

_**portando las legendarias llaves del Caos y el Balance.**_

_**Los dos señores de las llaves serán acompañados por un grupo de héroes**_

_**provenientes de otros reinos, amenazados por el señor oscuro.**_

_**El Héroe del Tiempo y los maestros de las llaves unirán sus fuerzas **_

_**para luchar contra .. señor oscuro, dentro del mun.. donde toda la com..zó.**_

_**La victoria… los… de…**_

Link, quien estaba escuchando atentamente, miró con confusión a la princesa de _Hyrule_.

"¿Qué pasó?¿De quien será la victoria?" preguntó Link con confusión.

"Lo siento, esa parte de la placa estaba ilegible." Respondió Zelda con cierta tristeza. "Pero la evidencia esta clara; Link, tu, que viajaste al futuro a una época como esta, venciste a Ganondorf quien se apoderó de la _Triforce of Power_, y regresaste a este tiempo, donde Ganondorf ya no estaba. Acabas de cumplir diecisiete y el hechicero apareció y nos derrotó. Ahora, llegan estos guerreros, portando las llaves de los mundos. Todo en la leyenda encaja."

'_Vaya.'_ pensó Alan, quien escuchó todo eso. _'Soy parte de una Leyenda… momento, si eso es verdad, entonces este Link es el mismo Link del Majora's Mask… que interesante.'_

"Entonces." empezó Link. "¿Podemos confiar en ellos?"

"Si, podemos confiar." Respondió Zelda. "Tenemos que."

"Ya veo..." expresó el _Hylian_, guardando su espada y mirando a Alan. "Si ella dice que debemos confiar entre nosotros, entonces no hay marcha atrás."

"No hay problema, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar" dijo Alan.

"Bueno, soy Link y ella es la princesa Zelda." Comentó el espadachín, alzando la mano izquierda para saludar, algo que el joven de gorra gris hace con gusto.

"Alan, y ellos Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato, Raichu e Impmon."

"Bueno, ahora que ya se arreglo este mal entendido. ¿Podrías explicarnos que pasa?"

"Con gusto…"

"Yo se lo explicaré." Dijo Kristal, diciéndole a Link y a Zelda todo lo que había pasado.

"Ya veo." Dijo la princesa. "Ese Exus es sumamente peligroso."

"Y eso que aún no recolecta los otros anillos." expresó Tai.

"¿Tienen algún plan?" preguntó Link.

"Intentar detenerlo lo más pronto posible, y reunir aliados de los mundos que Exus ha atacado para así vencerlo." Respondió Alan seriamente. "¿Vienen?"

"Seguro, debemos vencer a ese sujeto o todos correremos peligro."

"Yo no puedo ir." dijo Zelda. "Debo quedarme para ayudar a mi pueblo a reconstruir el reino. Hay mucho caos ahora con la destrucción del castillo. Mi gente me necesita más que nunca."

"Ella tiene razón." dijo Kristal. "Si en realidad es la princesa de este reino, debe quedarse para ayudarlo a salir de esta situación."

"Además." Empezó Tai. "Si ella les dice a su pueblo que su héroe realizará un viaje para vencer al sujeto que los atacó, ellos estarán más tranquilos, teniendo más esperanza al saber que su mejor guerrero no descansará hasta traerles la paz."

"Eso tiene sentido." Comentó Ash.

"Bueno Link." Empezó Alan. "Si estás listo, vamos a vencer a Exus."

"Claro, sólo necesito un escudo nuevo." dijo Link.

"¿Y tu escudo espejo?"

"Aún lo tengo, pero el espejo podría dañarse. Pienso usarlo en casos de necesidad. En un momento regreso, iré al pueblo para ver si tienen otro."

Y así, Link dejó al grupo, dirigiéndose al pueblo que estaba cerca. Unos minutos después, luego de escucharse muchos gritos de admiración, el _Hero of Time_ regresó con un nuevo escudo, aunque no era el _Hylian Shield_ que siempre usaba, sino el _Hero Shield_. Además de eso, el guerrero compró más armas; bombas, flechas, y algunas botellas para restaurar la magia y energía.

"Estoy listo." Dijo Link con su nuevo escudo.

"Muy bien, vamos todos." Expresó Alan, alzando su _Keyblade_ al frente. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO! ¡ABRETE!_"

Nuevamente, una puerta se abre frente a ellos, mostrando el túnel de espejos, algo que sorprendió a Zelda y a Link, ya que nunca habían visto un portal así.

"Así que ese un portal a otros mundos." Comentó Zelda, antes de mirar al guerrero de verde. "Buena suerte Link."

"No te preocupes, regresare." Le respondió, sonriéndole, caminando hacia los demás héroes.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Tai.

"Al otro mundo que Exus ataco." Dijo Alan seriamente, entrando al portal. "¡Vamos!"

Y así, los ocho héroes entran en el _Portón de Espejo_, dejando el mundo de _Trizen_, partiendo a otro.

* * *

_-Planeta: Ninten-_

_-Mushroom Kingdom-_

El portón de espejo se abrió justo en el patio del castillo del reino… o lo que queda de el. Alan fue el primero en salir y cayó de pie, mirando hacia todos lados para ver donde estaba… lo malo fue que se le olvidó algo importante. Justo al voltear hacia arriba, los demás salieron del portón y cayeron sobre él, dejándolo nuevamente hasta abajo… aunque ahora era bastante beneficioso para él.

"Ahoga go me guejo…" Dijo Alan, aunque su voz no se podía escuchar bien, ya que su rostro estaba entre los pechos de Kristal.

"¡Oye!¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" Preguntó la hechicera, sonrojándose al notar donde estaba el rostro de su compañero.

"¡Go ne pegugtes!"

"¡Maldito afortunado!" exclamó Raichu al ver el buen lugar donde estaba Alan.

"Uh... ¿Esto en normal?" preguntó Link con confusión, estando él debajo de Tai.

"Al parecer, con nosotros si." respondió Takato sobre todos ellos.

Luego de unos momentos, el grupo se vuelve a poner de pie (Para decepción de Alan), y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, viendo, más que nada, el enorme castillo con grandes daños frente a ellos.

"¿Exus estuvo aquí?" preguntó Raichu.

"Creo que eso es más que obvio." dijo Impmon con ironía.

"Este castillo..." empezó Link, notando algo familiar en el castillo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Ash.

"Creo que ya he visto este castillo antes..."

"¡Alto ahí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _067-Super Mario Brothers - Overworld Remix-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Todos voltearon hacia la entrada principal del castillo, de donde provenía esa voz. Era tres personas, dos hombres y una mujer; se trataban de la princesa Peach y los héroes Mario y Luigi, quienes aún estaban en el castillo después del ataque de Exus.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Amigos de el sujeto de negro?" preguntó Mario con autoridad… aunque Lugi se veía algo atemorizado.

"Oh no, aquí vamos de nuevo." dijo el pequeño _Digimon_ con cansancio.

"Si es así, ¡no nos dejaremos vencer!" Exclamó Mario, formando una bola de fuego en sus manos. "¡Los venceremos como lo hicimos con él!"

"¿Qué?¿Lo derrotaron?" preguntó Kristal con asombro.

"uh… algo así." Dijo Luigi con temor. "Él huyó antes de que pudiéramos vencerlo."

"¡Pero ahora los derrotaremos a ustedes si piensan seguir atacando el reino!" exclamó Mario.

"Yo me hago cargo de Mario." dijo Tai con seriedad. "Takato, tu enfrenta a Luigi. No quiero pelear, pero parece que no hay otra opción."

"Tampoco quiero, pero no queda de otra." comentó el _Tamer_ con tristeza. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamó Link, llamando la atención de todos, antes de él mirar a los dos fontaneros. "¿Son ustedes, Mario, Luigi?"

"Pero miren quien esta aquí, ni mas ni menos que Link." dijo Mario con alegría.

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, señor Link." expresó Luigi, tranquilizándose al ver al _Hero of Time._

"¿Los conoces?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"Claro." Respondió el espadachín. "Nos conocimos hace unos años, durante un torneo entre varios héroes de otros mundos."

"_Super Smash Bros._" dijo Ash, llamando la atención de otros.

"¿Cómo sabes tú?

"Mi Pikachu participó en ese torneo hace dos años. Un día normal, aparecimos en el torneo ese y, cuando regresamos, descubrimos que no había transcurrido ni un minuto desde que nos fuimos, y eso que nos fuimos por semanas."

"Vaya, no sabía que era tu Pikachu, Ash." comentó Alan con seriedad, viendo como los hermanos _Bros._ se acercaban al espadachín de traje verde.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué vienes con esos sujetos?" preguntó Mario.

"Amigo, tenemos mucho de que hablar. Han pasado muchas cosas." respondió Link.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Link les explica a los hermanos y a la princesa de ese reino lo que ha pasado, la invasión de Exus y la llegada de los héroes de otros mundos.

"Ya veo, entonces fue Exus el que nos atacó." dijo Mario pensativo.

"A-ahora que r-recuerdo." Empezó Luigi. "E-ese sujeto buscó algo en e-el suelo, creo que era un anillo el que sacó d-debajo de los ladrillos."

"Ese era un tesoro." comentó Peach. "Uno que había estado en nuestra familia de generación y generación. Según las leyendas, ese anillo es una de las llaves para un gran poder. Nunca se encontraron los demás anillos."

"Entonces, debemos irnos, hay que buscar a Exus para evitar que se apodere de esos anillos." dijo Mario, decidido a ir. "Luigi, ven conmigo."

"¿¡Wa!? C-claro, Mario…" respondió su hermano con cierto nerviosismo, ya que no tenía deseos de ir a cazar a un súper hechicero. Bueno momento había decidido para hacerse el valiente.

El grupo estaba animado, ya que habían conseguido más aliados en su lucha contra Exus. Pero entonces Kristal se dio cuenta de que Alan estaba muy pensativo.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó la hechicera.

"Si, es algo que tengo duda." Respondió el joven, mirando a los dos hermanos. "Mario, Luigi, ustedes dijeron que casi derrotan a Exus, ¿Verdad?"

"Cierto." Respondió Mario.

"Bueno, mi radar indica que ustedes tienen un poder de pelea de entre unos 2,200 y 2,300. Exus ahora debe tener unos 17,000. ¿Cómo lucharon a su nivel?"

"Buen punto." dijo Raichu.

"Fue gracias a las estrellas." respondió Luigi.

"¿Estrellas?" preguntó Takato. "¿Qué estrellas?"

"Las _SuperStars._" contestó Link. "Son unas estrellas que te hacen invencible por un momento."

"Curioso, creí que se llamaban _Starmans._" Comentó Alan, recordando que así se llamaban las estrellas de Mario. "Quizás sea una diferencia…"

"¿Quieren una muestra?" preguntó el fontanero rojo, viendo que todos asienten. "Muy bien, aquí vamos."

Luigi sacó una estrella y la lanzó por sobre su cabeza. Inmediatamente su cuerpo empezó a brillar, elevando sus poderes, mientras que los que podían sentir el aura de las personas quedaron sorprendidos.

"No es posible, su poder se incrementó rápidamente." comentó Kristal con asombro. Alan observó su radar y se sorprende por la cantidad que aparece en el.

"Increíble. Su poder es de unos 23,000."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaron varios con asombro.

Entonces, la cantidad que aparecía en el radar comenzó a disminuir lentamente hasta que alcanzó la cantidad anterior, justo en el momento cuando Luigi dejó de brillar.

"Vaya, parece que esa estrella incrementa tus poderes diez veces por unos cuantos segundos." Comentó el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ con asombro. "Ahora entiendo porque parece que eres invencible si usas una, ningún ser de este mundo tiene un poder similar a alguien con una estrella así. Podríamos usar eso en nuestra batalla contra Exus. Mario, Luigi, Peach ¿vienen con nosotros para detener a Exus?"

"Claro." Respondió Mario. "Ya dije que aceptamos, o si no, nuestro mundo desaparecerá." dijo Mario, a lo que Luigi asiente con nerviosismo.

"Yo no puedo ir, debo reconstruir el reino." Dijo Peach con cierta tristeza.

"Entiendo." comentó Alan. "Bueno entonces…"

"_Kristal, Alan ¿Me escuchan?_"

Los dos jóvenes mencionados se quedaron callados, mirandose con sorpresa.

"¿Maestro Raphael?" preguntó Kristal con confusión. Los demás, quienes no podían oír lo que decía Raphael, los miraron con confusión.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó Ash.

"Creo que es Raphael, nos está llamando por medio de la telepatía." Respondió la hechicera.

"_Regresen rápido, acabo de localizar el mundo donde Exus está. Al parecer se encuentra en medio de una batalla con los héroes de ese mundo._"

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó Alan con asombro. "Entendido, vamos para allá."

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Takato.

"Raphael ha localizado el mundo donde está Exus en este momento. Al parecer está en una batalla. Si nos apresuramos, podríamos detenerlo de una vez por todas."

"Ya era hora, debo patear el trasero de ese sujeto." Dijo Impmon.

"Muy bien. Prepárese… _¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

Una vez más, el portal de espejos se abre y rápidamente todos, menos Peach, entran en el, dejando ese mundo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _024-Ocean-- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Wind Wake)_

Los diez héroes aparecieron en el salón principal del castillo, donde Raphael los recibió, claro, después de ver como se levantaban luego de haber caído en bola.

"¿Es esto normal?" preguntó Luigi con confusión.

"Con ellos, parece que si." respondió Link.

"Bienvenidos sean héroes de otros mundos." empezó Raphael al verlos a todos. "Es bueno tener más aliados en esta lucha contra Exus."

"Usted debe ser Raphael, el maestro de Alan y Kristal." Cuestionó Link.

"Por un tiempo, pero si, soy su maestro."

"Raphael, disculpa pero tenemos prisa." Dijo Alan, algo apurado. "¿Dónde está Exus?"

"Míralo por ti mismo."

El hechicero colocó dos dedos en la frente de Alan, transmitiéndole las imágenes a su mente. El joven abrió los ojos al reconocer esas imágenes.

"No hablaras enserio, ¿verdad?" preguntó el muchacho con asombro.

"Si, está en ese mundo." Respondió. "Ahora vayan antes de que lo destruya."

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamó, antes de voltear a ver a los demás. "¡Nos vamos, gente!"

"Pero acabamos de llegar." dijo Raichu.

"Ya sé, pero tenemos prisa, vamos." Dijo, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ hacia el frente. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO! ¡ABRETE!_"

El portal volvió a abrirse frente a los héroes, y los diez saltan a él, viajando a un nuevo mundo… _Replira…_

_**Fin del Capitulo 14

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Hemos llegado al mundo de los _Maverick Hunters_. Una gran batalla se prevé. ¿Quién ganará?¿Qué?¿Un anillo? ¡Valla! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**¿Una victoria? **_

Ok, ¿Qué pasó?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	16. Cap 15: ¿Una victoria?

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! __Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 15: ¿Una victoria?**_

_-Planeta: Replira-_

_-Hunter Base-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _062-March-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Han pasado unas horas desde que la pelea de los Maverick Hunters contra Exus comenzó, arrasando con todo el exterior de la base. La batalla se había movido del patio de la Hunter Base al interior de la misma, ya que el hechicero decidió seguir buscando el anillo dorado y así incrementar sus poderes. ¿Por qué? La razón era simple; los tres Hunters lograron herirlo, resultando ser más fuertes de lo que parecían. El Reploid conocido como Megaman X se dio cuenta de que el hechicero estaba buscando algún objeto, ya que él comenzó a correr a la Hunter Base cuando él, Zero y Axl lograron lastimarlo, al parecer resultando ser más difíciles de vencer de lo que él esperaba. Los tres Hunters, al ver que corrió a la Hunter Base, comenzaron a seguirlo por los corredores de la base cuando, de repente, lo perdieron de vista. A pesar de que los tres robots tenían avanzados sistemas de localización y escáneres en sus ojos, para ellos, el hechicero simplemente desapareció.

"¿A dónde se fue?" preguntó Axl con frustración. "¿Cómo se nos pudo escapar?"

"No lo sé, lo perdimos." Dijo X, haciendo que los escáneres de sus ojos registraran el lugar, sin éxito. "No aparece por ningún lado."

"¡Rayos!¡Y ya lo teníamos acorralado!"

"Es extraño…" comentó el tercer _Reploid_, el de cabello largo y rubio, pensando un momento.

"¿De que hablas, Zero?" preguntó el _Hunter_ azul con curiosidad.

"¿No te diste cuenta? Cuando logré lastimarlo con mi sable, su brazo izquierdo comenzó a sangrar."

"¡¿Quieres decir que es un humano?!" preguntó Axl con sorpresa.

"No lo sé. Hay algo que me dijo que no es humano ni _Reploid_, y eso me tiene inquieto."

"Pues, para ser un humano o lo que sea, tiene un gran poder. Nosotros tres apenas podemos mantenernos a sus movimientos y ataques."

"Lo que quiero saber es ¿Qué hace aquí?¿Y quien es el que lo mandó?" cuestionó X con confusión.

"No creo que sea Sigma." Expresó Zero con seriedad. "Ya sabes lo que dijo Lumine cuando lo derrotamos hace cuatro meses; que Sigma, al no haber máquinas en la luna a quien infectar, ya no podría regresar a _la Tierra_."

"Yo aún lo dudo… ¿Y si Sigma está esperando para atacar? Por más que quiera pensar en que él ha sido derrotado, hay que estar alerta."

"Dejemos el caso de Sigma a lado. Por ahora, concentrémonos en el sujeto que está aquí y el descubrir que es lo que quiere."

"Y ¿Si ese sujeto vino por ese objeto?" preguntó Axl, recordando algo. X y Zero lo miraron con seriedad.

"¿Te refieres a ese anillo que trajimos hace unas semanas?" preguntó el _Hunter_ azul.

"Exactamente."

"Podría ser." dijo Zero. "Ese anillo emitía una energía muy extraña y poderosa, mayor que cualquier energía creada en este mundo."

X se puso a pensar en la posibilidad y recordó los eventos relativamente recientes. Seis semanas antes, los _Maverick Hunters_ habían enviado un grupo de _Reploids_ a _la Luna_, al lugar donde estaba el palacio de Sigma donde tuvieron una lucha contra Lumine meses antes. Usando equipo avanzado para evitar ser infectados por Sigma, los _Reploids_ comenzaron con la investigación del lugar. Tres semanas después, los _Reploids_ encontraron una cámara secreta escondida varios metros debajo de la base del palacio, una que, al parecer, era bastante antigua, creada muchos años antes que los humanos aprendieran a usar la electricidad, por lo que se descartó la idea de que Sigma la hubiera creado.

Abrieron la cámara secreta y encontraron varios símbolos extraños en las paredes y el techo de la misma. También, en el centro, se encontraba una caja dorada sobre un pedestal. Los _Reploids_ se acercaron a la caja y la abrieron, encontrando un anillo dorado en el, que emitía una extraña y poderosa energía. Cuando uno de los _Reploids_ lo tomó, una poderosa energía lo invadió y fundió sus circuitos, dejándolo inservible. Los demás que lo intentaron tomar, incluso con equipo especial o maquinaria de control a distancia, sufrían el mismo destino.

Al enterarse de la situación en _la Luna_, X decidió ir a ver por sus propios ojos lo que estaba ocurriendo. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a otro _Reploid_ sufrir lo mismo que los anteriores que intentaron tomarlo. Afortunadamente, los daños no eran de que preocuparse; unos días en reparación y los _Reploids_ estaban como nuevos. X vio el anillo y detectó su poder, sintiendo una extraña melancolía al verlo, lo cual le era extraño, ya que nunca había visto ese anillo en su vida.

Con cuidado, el _Hunter_ tomó el anillo con su mano derecha e inmediatamente una energía invadió su cuerpo. Mientras la energía llevaba la capacidad de sus circuitos al límite, su mente pudo ver extrañas visiones de personas que nunca había visto; un sujeto de negro, la _Hunter Base_ en ruinas, una llave gigante, Zero, Axl y él mismo charlando con personas que no conocía, un sujeto de cabello dorado, y por ultimo el mismo sujeto de negro del principio, pero vestido con túnicas egipcias.

La energía que invadió su cuerpo comenzó a disminuir, lo suficiente para no sentir dolor, aunque X podía sentir el poder aún recorriendo su cuerpo. Extrañado, miró su mano derecha, notando que aún sujetaba el anillo, lo que significa que no se había desmayado. Una vez pasado eso, decidió llevar el anillo a la _Hunter Base_ para empezar a analizarlo, aún teniendo dudas acerca de las visiones que tuvo.

Al regresar a _la Tierra_, descubrió que no era el único en tener esas visiones, sino que sus compañeros Zero y Axl también las tuvieron. Según testigos, justo cuando X tomó el anillo, tres destellos de luz salieron del anillo y dos de ellos se dirigieron a _la Tierra_, impactando en Zero y Axl. El tercero no se supo donde había caído… o si había ingresado a _la Tierra_. X dejó el anillo con los científicos para estudiarla y, al parecer, después de que X lo tomó, absorbió las energías de este, haciendo que los _Reploids_ pudieran resistir más el poder del anillo y así no sufrir malfuncionamiento. Se descubrió que el anillo era una fuente ilimitada de energía pura, mucho más que cualquier energía conocida en ese mundo.

X siguió pensando. Los _Reploids_ aún no habían podido encontrar la forma usar el anillo correctamente, sino que solo podían usar la energía que emitía constantemente. Pero, si este sujeto Exus lograra hacerse de ese anillo _**y**_ tiene el conocimiento de como usarlo, entonces sería muy peligroso. Debían detenerlo.

"Hay que detenerlo." Dijo X con seriedad. "Si encuentra el anillo y sabe como usarlo, no podremos ganarle."

"Tienes razón, eso es lo que estaba pensando." Comentó Zero. "Pero, ¿Dónde estará?"

"¡_X!¿Me oyes?¡X!_"

"¿Alia?" preguntó X cuando le llamaron por su comunicador. "¿Eres tu, Alia?"

"_Que bueno que logro encontrarte. Ese sujeto de negro está avanzando por los corredores de la base, y se dirige al laboratorio de investigación._"

"¿Dónde está ahora?"

"_Está avanzando por el cuarto piso. El laboratorio se encuentra en el séptimo. Deben llegar rápido. Usen el elevador para llegar antes que él._"

"Curioso…¿No conoce los elevadores?" preguntó Axl.

"Eso no importa, vamos por él." Dijo Zero

"Claro, detengámoslo."

Y así, los tres van al elevador más cercano, rumbo al laboratorio donde se encontrarían con Exus.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

_-Hunter Base: Exterior-_

En las afueras de la _Hunter Base_, en medio de la destrucción, el portal de espejos se abrió, saliendo de ahí los diez héroes de distintos mundos, cayendo, una vez más, el uno sobre el otro.

"Me estoy cansando de esto." dijo Tai, con el pie de Takato en su rostro.

"Yo también." comentó Ash.

"Yo no, ahora caí arriba." dijo Impmon, estando en la cima de esa pila humana.

"Pero yo si, porque estoy hasta abajo… como siempre." Expresó Alan con frustración.

"Yo no, no caí con ustedes." mencionó Kristal, quien estaba a lado de ellos, provocando que la miraran con cierto odio.

Luego de esa escena, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie, mirando a sus alrededores para saber su localización.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Mario con confusión.

"En la _Hunter Base_, en el mundo de Megaman X." respondió Alan, sorprendiendo a algunos.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Tai, mirando alrededor. "Es cierto, se parece a los juegos de Megaman X."

"Yo no jugué esos videojuegos, así que no tengo idea de donde estemos." Mencionó Ash.

"Parece que hubo una batalla aquí." Dijo Link, mirando los cuerpos destruidos de los _Reploids_, algunos aún estaban humeando.

"Si, y parece que se introdujeron en ese edificio." Mencionó Raichu, señalando hacia la construcción cercana, cuya entrada principal estaba destruida.

"Muy bien, entonces entremos." Dijo Alan. "Al parecer, Exus aún está adentro. ¡Vamos!"

Con un grito de afirmación, los diez héroes corrieron hacia el interior de la _Hunter Base_, esperando encontrar a Exus.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior, Exus corría por el sexto piso de la _Hunter Base_. La batalla que tuvo con X, Zero y Axl lo debilitó mucho, debido a que esos tres _Reploids_ tenían un poder que se acercaba al de él usando tres de los anillos que había reunido. Se sorprendió mucho, ya que ni los _Digimons_ ni _Pokemons_ le habían podido hacer eso. Quizás sus poderes se estaban debilitando por el continuo uso de los anillos y por eso parecía que seres con menor poder luchaban a su igual.

Luego de tener que escapar de ellos, logró perderlos de vista por unos momentos y se dirigió a donde podía sentir la presencia del anillo. Mientras corría, otros _Reploids_ y armas automáticas intentaban detenerlo, pero sólo lo podían retrasar. Finalmente, encontró las últimas escaleras que lo llevaría al siguiente piso, donde seguramente estaría el anillo. Al subir al séptimo piso, pudo ver unas grandes puertas de metal con un letrero que decía _'Laboratorio de investigación'_. Usando su magia, derribó la puerta de metal de un metro de ancho con facilidad, ingresando en el interior.

Los científicos y gente que trabajaban en el laboratorio habían evacuado cuando se supo que él se dirigía a ese lugar. Varias maquinas llamaron su atención; el nivel de tecnología de ese mundo era muy avanzado para él, mayor incluso que el nivel que había en el laboratorio que había tomado como base. Caminó, mirando las maquinas en el salón… cuando lo vio…

En el centro del laboratorio, había una especie de generador, una maquina que constaba de dos partes; una en el piso y una en el techo, ambas tenían agujas que apuntaban una a la otra. Estas agujas emitían unas descargas eléctricas a un objeto en el centro que se mantenía flotando. Al mirar más detenidamente, pudo ver de que se trataba; el _Sagittarius Zodiacal Ring_. Al parecer, los seres de ese mundo intentaban usar la energía expulsada por el anillo para abastecerse.

"Vaya, es el primer mundo donde los seres que lo habitan intentan usar los anillos." Comentó Exus con cierta admiración. "Pero aún así es un desperdicio si no saben como usarlos correctamente."

El hechicero decidió usar su poder psíquico para tomar el anillo, ya que las descargas eléctricas podrían ser peligrosas. Pero, cuando se estaba concentrando, un sonido de campana se escuchó, indicando que un elevador había llegado a ese piso. Miró a un lado y vio las puertas del elevador abrirse, saliendo de su interior los tres _Maverick_ _Hunters_, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Alto ahí!" exclamó X, apuntándole con su _X-Buster_.

"Oblígame, chatarra." respondió Exus, concentrándose para tomar el anillo.

X y Axl querían disparar, pero si fallaban, podrían darle a la maquina donde estaba el anillo y podría destruir toda la base. En su lugar, el _Hunter_ Zero decidió actuar. Antes de que Exus pudiera parpadear, El _Reploid_ carmesí se movió a gran velocidad, apareciendo frente a él, con su mano derecha sobre la empuñadura de su sable de luz.

_-¡SLASH!-_

Exus logró saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado en dos por el sable de luz de Zero, ya que, a pesar de su aura protectora, un ataque así podría ser peligroso, ya que la energía en esos sables esta tan concentrada que podría cortar cualquier cosa, a menos que sea una arma, escudo o armadura mágica. Su cuerpo aún es de carne y hueso, por lo que la espada lo cortaría como un cuchillo caliente corta la mantequilla. Miró al _Hunter_ desafiantemente y con ira, pero Zero sólo sonrió… pero, ¿Por qué?

"¡Ahora!" exclamó el _Hunter_ carmesí.

El hechicero miró hacia atrás y vio como una gran esfera de plasma se dirigía a él. Lo tomó por sorpresa y por eso no pudo evadirla. La esfera de plasma lo golpeó con fuerza, mandándolo contra a una pared, misma que estalló al impacto. Acto seguido, varias balas de plasma más pequeñas impactaron en el lugar donde el hechicero había caído, creando unas explosiones más grandes. Zero miró a sus compañeros; el cañón de X y las dos pistolas de Axl estaban humeando, y se acercó a ellos.

"Estén atentos, esto aún no acaba." Comentó el _Hunter_ carmesí.

"¿Tu crees?" cuestionó Axl con dudas. "No creo que un humano pueda sobrevivir a eso."

"Yo no creo que él sea un humano normal." Mencionó X con seriedad. "Estén ate... ¡Cuidado!"

Del agujero en la pared, dos ráfagas de energía púrpura se dirigieron a los tres _Hunters_, quienes lograron evitarlas con dificultad. Luego de evitar los ataques, los tres miraron al agujero y vieron a Exus levantarse lentamente, sus ropas ligeramente maltratadas.

"Aunque sean muy poderosos, no podrán ganarme con esos poderes suyos." Dijo el hechicero con cierta arrogancia.

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Axl, apuntándole con sus dos pistolas. "¡Ya lo veremos!"

"¡Espera, Axl!" exclamó X, tratando de detener a su compañero… pero ya era tarde.

Axl accionó sus dos pistolas, haciendo que varias balas de plasma se dirigieran a Exus, pero el hechicero levantó su mano y realizó un hechizo de defensa, _Reflega_, que detuvo todas las balas, además de reflejarlas en todas direcciones. Las explosiones llenaron todo el lugar, levantando unas cortinas de humo. Cuando el _Hunter_ de negro alzó la vista, vio que Exus estaba realizando otro hechizo, así que le apuntó de nuevo. Sin embargo, una fuerte corriente de aire concentrado lo despojó de sus armas.

"¿Pero que…?"

"_¡FIRAGA!¡BLIZZAGA!_"

Una poderosa esfera de fuego impactó al _Hunter_ en el estómago con fuerza, seguido de una esfera de hielo que lo golpeó en el rostro, mandándolo a volar por todo el laboratorio, atravesando una pared en el proceso.

Mientras atacaba a Axl, Exus notó que Zero se aproximaba por detrás de él a gran velocidad por sorpresa, pero esta vez estaría listo para contraatacarlo. Justo cuando el _Hunter_ atacó con su sable de luz, el hechicero se movió rápidamente detrás de él y lo golpeó con ambas manos en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Debido al golpe, Zero quedó aturdido por unos segundos, y no se dio cuenta cuando Exus usó un hechizo de viento para levantarlo lo suficiente para golpearlo en la espalda con ambas manos, ocasionando que atravesara el suelo y cayera en el piso inferior.

En ese momento, X, quien estaba acumulando energía, le disparó a Exus una gran esfera de plasma a gran velocidad. El _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ se dio cuenta y logró saltar la esfera, misma se estrelló con una pared, haciéndola estallar. Aún en el aire, Exus respondió, lanzándole una descarga eléctrica hacia X, que logró evitar con facilidad. Pero eso era sólo una distracción, ya que X no se dio cuenta cuando Exus se movió y se coloco frente a él. El hechicero tomó a X por el rostro y le descargó un _Thundaga, _haciendo que él se retorciera un poco. Luego de esto, comenzó a volar con él hasta azotarlo contra una pared, dejándolo incrustado en ella. Era un milagro que X estuviera aún activo, incluso después de esa descarga eléctrica, misma que hubiera fundido los circuitos de varios otros _Reploids_. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ azul tenía más resistencia a esos ataques que sus hermanos robots, por eso resistió. Intentó soltarse pero era inútil, Exus lo mantenía sujeto fuertemente, y esto hizo que el señor oscuro comenzara a reírse y burlarse.

"Ha, pareces un pez fuera del agua moviéndote así." Comentó el hechicero con arrogancia. "Ustedes dieron una gran pelea, lastima que no tenga más tiempo para jugar contigo."

Con su mano libre, Exus uso su poder psíquico para atraer el anillo de la maquina a sus manos. Ahora poseía un anillo más y, por consiguiente, cuando se lo ponga, será más fuerte aún.

"Es una lastima para ustedes." Mencionó el hechicero. "Ahora tengo lo que he venido a buscar y ustedes ya no representan amenaza para mi, prepárense para ser destruidos." Sin embargo, la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que esperó, ya que X comenzó a reírse un poco. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Este no es el final…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _068-X-Theme X4-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4)_

De pronto, la armadura azul de X comenzó a cambiar de color y de forma; ahora era una armadura blanca con ciertas partes grises, y un cuello frontal alto de metal, la cual cubría parte de su rostro. Esta era la _Neural__ Armor_, armadura usada por X durante el combate contra Lumine. (Megaman X8). Al ver esto, Exus se sorprendió.

"¿Pero que…?¿Magia?" cuestionó el hechicero.

"Tecnología." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Y esto no es todo."

"¿Qué?"

"_¡ICARUS ARMOR!_"

Las partes grises de la armadura cambiaron a un color rojo brillante. El _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_ estaba sorprendido por el cambio de apariencia del _Hunter_. ¿Alguna clase de magia? Sin embargo, su sorpresa cambió a confusión cuando se dio cuenta de que X había convertido su brazo en cañón y lo tenía apuntado a su estómago.

"¿Pero que...?"

"_¡ICARUS BÚSTER!_"

En vez de una gran esfera de plasma, el cañón de X ahora disparó un gran cilindro de energía, justo en el estómago de Exus, quien por la fuerza del cilindro, soltó al _Hunter_ y fue arrastrado varios metros atrás. A pesar del poderoso ataque, Exus logró mantenerse en pie, pero tambaleante, mientras la energía del disparo se disipaba poco a poco, antes de mirar a X con burla.

"Ha, aunque tu ataque fue muy poderoso, ahora tengo un anillo más, y cuando me lo ponga, no podrás vencerme." Expresó el hechicero con arrogancia.

Ante los ojos de X, Exus estaba por colocarse el anillo en uno de sus dedos. El hechicero estaba emocionado, un anillo más en sus manos, y con eso tendría más poder y estaría un paso más cerca de poder liberar a _Void_ de su prisión. Pero, justo cuando estaba por ponerse el anillo...

_-¡BLAM!-_

"¡Ahhh!¿Pero que...?"

Una bala de plasma logró golpear la mano de Exus que tenia el anillo, haciendo que lo soltara y que cayera al piso. Miró a un lado y vio a Axl por el agujero en la pared por donde lo había mandado hace unos momentos. El _Hunter_, con medio casco congelado y cuarteado, sonreía a pesar de estar cansado. El hechicero estaba enfadado, como se atrevía ese simple _Reploid_ quitarle su anillo y... ¡El anillo! De pronto, Exus recordó que el anillo aún estaba en el suelo y se aventó por el para evitar que alguien más lo tuviera. Pero X no se lo iba a permitir tan fácilmente.

"_¡HERMES ARMOR!_"

Las partes rojas de su armadura cambiaron de color a azul brillante, y usó el _DASH_ de su armadura para lanzarse por el anillo. X decidió usar esa armadura debido a que la _Hermes Armor_ tiene un _DASH_ más rápido que la _Icarus_ y, gracias a esta decisión, logró tomar el anillo y saltar antes de que Exus lograra tomarlo. El _Hunter_ azul cayó cerca de Axl, con su cañón Búster listo para atacar a Exus por si este los atacaba. El hechicero estaba aún más furioso, ahora si le habían quitado el anillo de sus manos, debían pagar.

"¡Regrésame ese anillo!" exclamó el hechicero con enfado.

"¡Jamás!" respondió X valientemente.

"¡Así lo quisiste!¡Muere!" Exclamó Exus, reuniendo energía mágica para realizar los tres hechizos elementales _Firaga, Thundaga, _y _Blizzaga_, pero...

_-¡FRTZZZ!-_

De pronto, un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho evitó que Exus pudiera atacar, cancelando los tres hechizos que estaba por hacer. Cuando miró a su brazo, pudo ver que un sable de luz había atravesado su hombrera y su hombro. Miró hacia atrás y vio que era Zero, que lo miraba sonriente.

"Te confiaste maldito, ¿Creíste que caería tan fácilmente?¡No me subestimes!" exclamó el _Hunter_, sonriendo aunque respiraba con dificultad.

Exus no sabia que hacer. Era la primera vez que alguien lo había lastimado de ese modo. Primero sintió dolor, luego sorpresa, luego furia, una furia incontrolable. Su aura oscura comenzó a incrementarse, entonces, su aura cambio a un color rojo, la mirada en sus ojos mostraban un odio nunca antes visto. Esos seres inferiores lo habían lastimado como nunca... y deberán pagar...

'_**¿Quieres que paguen esos seres inferiores?'**_ cuestionó una voz dentro de su mente. _**'Entonces los haré pagar…'**_

* * *

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

_-__Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _034-Evil Reborn-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II)_

El hechicero conocido como Raphael, usando una pantalla de cristal flotante frente a él, podía mirar lo que estaba pasando en el otro mundo. Sonrió cuando vio que los _Hunters_ le estaban causando gran daño a Exus. Si seguían así, podrían debilitarlo lo suficiente para que Alan y compañía lo remataran y así acabar con la amenaza. De pronto, sintió una poderosa energía oscura emergiendo de Exus, a pesar de la distancia a la que estaban, algo que incluso seres de otros mundos pudieron detectar. Miró con temor la pantalla, viendo el aura oscura emerger del cuerpo de su antiguo alumno. Conocía ese tipo de aura muy bien, ya que había luchado contra seres así hace cinco mil años…

"No, no puede ser…" se dijo a si mismo. "Él es…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Replira-_

_-Hunter Base-_

En el quinto piso de la base de los _Maverick Hunters, _el grupo se encontraba corriendo cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió el lugar. Muchos de los héroes tuvieron que apoyarse en algo para evitar caer al piso por la violenta sacudida.

"¿Qué es esto?¿Un terremoto?" preguntó Impmon con confusión.

"¿Pues que mas puede ser?¿El Heladero?" cuestionó Raichu con cierta burla.

"¿Pero porque ocurrió de repente?" preguntó Link.

"Así son los terremotos ¿no?" respondió Ash con naturalidad.

"No, hay algo diferente en este en particular." Comentó Mario.

"E-esta energía…" empezó Alan con cierto temor.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Tai, al ver que tanto el joven de gorra gris como la hechicera estaban aterrados.

"La energía de Exus... se esta incrementando." dijo Kristal con temor. "Pero es diferente a la de Exus, pero a la vez es igual…"

"¿Enserio?" cuestionó Ash. "¿Cuánto?"

"Lo verificaré." Respondió Takato, mirando el radar que tenía en su _N-Mod_. Al ver los números, se quedó impactado. "¡Oh cielos!"

"¿Qué pasa Takato?" Preguntó Tai al ver al joven con temor, pero este no le respondía."¿Takato?¿Me oyes?¡Takato!"

El Tamer no respondía, estaba totalmente paralizado por lo que estaba viendo. El poder de Exus, que estaba en unos 10,000 de poder, estaba ahora en 30,000… y seguía subiendo...

* * *

_-Hunter Base: Laboratorio-_

Los tres Maverick _Hunters_ estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando. La energía que Exus estaba emitiendo se elevó drásticamente. Gracias a los rastreadores que tenían integrados en sus circuitos pudieron ver que el poder de Exus se había duplicado, y seguía subiendo. Ahora era más peligroso que nunca.

El hechicero miraba a X y a Axl con cierto odio. Ellos se prepararon para el combate, ya que sabían que ahora con estos nuevos poderes les sería más difícil vencerlo. Pero, antes de que los pudiera atacar, tenía que hacer algo con el otro que tenía a su lado. X, al darse cuenta, le avisó a su amigo.

"¡Cuidado, Zero!" exclamó el _Hunter_ azul, pero ya era...

Exus expulsó una gran cantidad de energía. Era tanta que Zero, quien estaba detrás de Exus, no pudo resistirla y soltó su sable, mismo que dejó de funcionar al instante, dejando a Exus libre, pero con un gran hueco en su hombro. Usando su mano izquierda, el hechicero sujetó a Zero por el cabello y lo lanzó a un lado.

"¡Ataquémoslo Axl!" Exclamó X, reuniendo energía en su cañón.

"¡Será un placer!" respondió el joven _Hunter_.

La armadura de X cambio a roja, acumulo energía en su cañón y la disparó en forma de un gran cilindro de plasma, mientras que Axl disparó varias balas de plasma, ambos ataques volando velozmente hacia Exus. Sin embargo, en lugar de huir, el hechicero hizo lo impensable; se quedó a contraatacar. Exus reunió la energía suficiente para realizar el _Chaos Meteor_, la técnica con la que destruyó las regiones de _Kanto_ y _Johto_ en el mundo de Ash, en muy poco tiempo con su mano izquierda y la lanzó a los dos _Hunters_. Los ataques de X y Axl no fueron rivales para el poderoso ataque del hechicero, y sólo podían mirar como se acercaba el ataque.

"¡Axl, muévete!"

Ambos _Reploids_ saltaron a lados diferentes, justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe directo del gran meteoro. El ataque atravesó la pared del laboratorio, así como las demás paredes de la _Hunter Base_, antes de dirigirse al cielo, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

En el Laboratorio, Exus respiraba con dificultad, mientras miraba lo que había hecho. El polvo se estaba asentando y pudo ver lo que pasó; todo el lugar había quedado destruido, pero milagrosamente la maquina donde estaba el anillo estaba intacta. Los tres _Hunters_ yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Miró a los _Hunters_ y sonrió al verlos derrotados.

"_**Vuélvete más fuerte… porque así no me servirás…"**_

De pronto, la poderosa aura comenzó a disminuir, volviendo a su tamaño normal. El hechicero mió a todos lados, confundido por lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Q-que pasó?¿Porque este lugar está destruido?¿Acaso fui yo?" se preguntó, bastante confundido, mientras veía sus manos. "Lo único que recuerdo fue que me lastimaron el brazo y luego, una furia incontrolable..."

Exus no recordaba nada de lo que había ocurrido, sólo recordaba una extraña furia que emergía desde el fondo de su corazón, así como una oscuridad muy profunda.

"¿Qué habrá sido?" volvió a preguntarse. "Bueno, no importa, ahora debo buscar ese anillo."

Comenzó a sentir la energía del anillo proveniente de los escombros, así que los removió con sus poderes mentales, hasta que logró encontrarlo. Lo tomó con su mano derecha, la que estaba lastimada, y lo miró detenidamente.

"Si, al fin en mis manos…"

"¡Suelta ese anillo, Exus!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _047-Sad Duel-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!)_

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien lo había llamado. En la puerta principal del laboratorio, el mismo que había destruido para entrar en el, se encontraban Kristal y Alan, además de los tres sujetos que estaban en los mundos que había conquistado.

"Vaya, vaya, si son el grupo de perdedores. Veo que consiguieron nuevos aliados, ¿o no, Kristal, Alan?" cuestionó Exus con burla.

"¿A quien le dices perdedores?" preguntó Impmon, quien inmediatamente se convirtió en Beelzemon. "Nuestra lucha no ha acabado."

"Pero si acabó en tu mundo. ¿No lo entiendes? No eres rival para mi."

"¡Te equivocas! me he vuelto mucho mas fuerte de lo que imaginas."

"Eso veo... también veo que otros tres humanos tienen _Keyblades_." Mencionó el hechicero, riendo con burla. "No esperaba que esos débiles humanos fueran también _N-Warriors_. Debo ser el _N-Warrior_ mas poderoso de esta época si ellos son los demás."

"¡Cállate!" exclamó Tai con enfado. "¡Te demostraremos el poder con el que protegeremos nuestros mundos!" expresó el _Digidestined_, mientras que Takato y Ash se colocaban a su lado, preparados para la batalla.

"Me gustaría, pero estoy muy débil, así que, si me disculpan..."

"¡A él!"

Tanto Belzeemon, Tai, Takato, Ash y Raichu se lanzaron contra Exus para detenerlo. Sin embargo, el hechicero sólo sonreía, antes de levantar su mano izquierda hacia ellos.

"_¡SHADOW WALL!_"

Un misterioso velo oscuro rodeó a los que se lanzaron al ataque, pero ellos no le hicieron caso. Entonces, cuando estaban por llegar con Exus, chocaron de frente con una pared invisible y no pudieron avanzar. Cuando intentaron retroceder, se dieron cuenta de que había otra pared invisible, evitando que escapasen.

"¿Qué haces, Exus?" preguntó Alan con enfado, al ver a sus compañeros atrapados.

"Los he encerrado con mi _Shadow Wall,_ que es una técnica defensiva, muy parecida a tu _Ice Wall_, pero que reside en el poder de la oscuridad que hay en mi."

"¡Libéralos ahora!" exclamó, invocando su _Keyblade_, al igual que Kristal a su lado, mientras Mario y Link se colocaban en guardia.

"Lo haré, pero solo cuando me haya ido."

Usando el poder de los anillos, Exus abrió el Portón de Espejo que conecta a _Replira_ con el mundo donde estaba su base. Se volteó a ver a los héroes y rió maniacamente, burlándose de ellos.

"Nos vemos luego." dijo Exus con arrogancia.

"¡No!¡Alto!" gritó el joven de gorra gris.

"¿Y quién va a detenerme?"

"¡Nosotros!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Mirando hacia atrás, el hechicero pudo ver como X, Zero y Axl, usando el sistema de aceleración _DASH _que tienen sus botas, se impulsaron velozmente hacia donde estaba él, embistiéndolo con fuerza. El ataque fue tan sorpresivo que no pudo evitarlo, siendo golpeado en el hombro derecho, lugar donde estaba el agujero creado por Zero. Esto hizo que soltara el anillo, siendo X el que alcanzara a tomarlo. Entonces, notó algo; la embestida de los tres _Hunters_ lo había empujado al _Portón de Espejo_ y no podía hacer algo para remediarlo Iba a caer, regresaría a su base, no obtendría el _Sagittarius Zodiacal Ring_ y no podría hacer algo para evitarlo. Miró a los tres _Hunters_ con furia mientras caía por el túnel, reuniendo algo de energía en su mano izquierda y se la lanzó a los _Reploids_, quienes no pudieron evitarla y la recibieron por completo. Los tres _Hunters_ fueron lanzados hacia una maquina del laboratorio que estaba intacta tras los ataques, destruyéndola y cayendo inconcientes.

El muro que encerraba a Belzeemon, Tai, Ash, Takato y Raichu desapareció y pudieron moverse nuevamente. Mientras tanto, Kristal se dio cuenta de que el Portón de Espejo aún estaba abierto, por lo que Exus podría regresar a ese mundo.

"¡Oh no!¡Debo cerrarlo!" Exclamó ella, corriendo para colocarse frente del portal y usar su _Keyblade_ para cerrarlo por completo. Cerrándolo de esa forma, sólo alguien con _Keyblade_ podría abrir de nuevo el portal a ese mundo.

Mientras tanto, Alan fue a ayudar a los _Hunters_ que estaban en el suelo, intentando ponerse en pie, corriendo primero para sujetar al _Hunter_ Azul, su héroe favorito.

"Oye X, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Alan mientras sujetaba al caído _Hunter_, quien comenzó a abrir sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz por unos segundos.

"¿Quién eres tu…?"

"Un amigo ¿Puedes levantarte?"

"Eso creo… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

_-Base de Exus-_

El portón de espejo se abrió en el salón principal. Hades estaba esperando a que Exus regresara triunfante, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su maestro ser arrojado del portal con fuerza, cayendo violentamente en el suelo.

"Señor Exus ¿Esta bien?" preguntó el demonio con cierta preocupación.

El hechicero comenzó a levantarse lentamente, mirando con odio el portal que se estaba cerrando poco a poco hasta volverse nada. Entonces, Hades miró que Exus emitía un aura oscura, llena de furia y rencor. Se alejó de él unos pasos para estar seguro.

Si hubiera seres vivos en ese planeta, todos a unos diez kilómetros de la base hubieran podido escuchar un fuerte grito.

**_Fin del Capitulo 15

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Un pequeño descanso de la batalla. Mientras X, Zero y Axl van a recuperar sus fuerzas, nos han dado permiso de explorar la _Hunter Base_ un poco. Parece que los _Hunters_ se unirán a nuestra batalla. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Un día en la Hunter Base.**_

Tai, Ash ¿Que les pasó?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	17. Cap 16: Un día en la Hunter Base

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! __Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 16: Un día en la Hunter Base**_

_-__Hunter Base: __Laboratorio-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El _Maverick_ _Hunter_ X, luego de tremenda batalla que tuvo junto con sus amigos Zero y Axl, estaba al borde de la inconciencia, cuando alguien comenzó a hablarse, haciendo que regresara a estar conciente nuevamente. Abrió los ojos, confundido al ver a un joven de gorra gris sacudiéndolo un poco.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó con confusión.

"Un amigo" respondió el chico. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"Eso creo…" mencionó X, poniéndose de pie con ayuda del joven que lo había ayudado. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Vio que el joven estaba por contestar, cuando Zero y Axl se levantaron tambaleantemente, pero aún así se colocaron en guardia al ver a los demás jóvenes y a los dos monstruos que estaban en el mismo salón.

"Suelten a X." Ordenó su amigo, el _Hunter_ Zero, sujetando su sable de luz.

"uh… ¿Hice algo malo?" preguntó el muchacho que lo había ayudado a ponerse en pie.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿Vienen con ese sujeto de negro?"

"Aquí vamos otra vez…" respondió el roedor anaranjado con enfado… un momento, ¿un roedor que hablaba?

"Es una larga historia." Dijo el joven de gorra gris, rascándose la cabeza.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo." Mencionó Axl, también con seriedad, algo raro de él. "Así que habla o te lleno de agujeros de plasma."

"Ok, ok, ok, no hay porqué ser agresivos…¿Por donde empiezo?"

* * *

_-Base de Exus-_

Después de que el hechicero descargó parte de su ira en algunos _Heartless_, se sentó en su trono, dispuesto a descansar un rato. Pensaba en lo que había pasado en el mundo de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_. Al recordar ese equipo, inmediatamente pensó en aquellos tres _Reploids_ que le arrebataron el anillo que ya estaba en su poder y enfureció. Pero, no pudiendo hacer nada más, se tranquilizó un poco y se concentró en descansar. No había dormido nada desde la salida de _Shadow Realm_ y eso lo había agotado. No quería pero la búsqueda de los anillos debía esperar.

Hades, quien había visto las memorias de Exus de la batalla contra los _Hunters_, no podía creerlo. Esos sujetos fácilmente superaban sus propios poderes, por lo que, si quería vencer al nuevo grupo de ese humano, necesitaba ayuda. Rápidamente regresó a su habitación y buscó un libro en particular, habiendo recordado algo. Al mirarlo, apareció una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

_-Planeta; Replira-_

_-Hunter Base: Laboratorio-_

"… y así fue como llegamos aquí."

Alan les había explicado todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses a los tres _Hunters_, quienes se veían algo desconfiados de eso, en especial en el caso de la magia ya que, estando en un mundo tan avanzado tecnológicamente, les era difícil aceptar este concepto.

"Ya veo, una vieja leyenda…" dijo X.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Axl con emoción, ya que a él le interesaba mucho de esas cosas, que solo había leído en los archivos de historia humana antigua. "¡Dragones y magos, esto es interesante!" dijo Axl.

"No estoy seguro de esto." Mencionó Zero con desconfianza. "Pero, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces debemos detener a ese sujeto antes de que logre conseguir esos anillos."

"Afortunadamente," empezó X, mostrando el anillo aun en sus manos. "Logramos evitar que él tome uno de esos anillos. Eso nos dará un poco de ventaja."

"Pero, ¿Qué evitará que ese sujeto regrese por él?" cuestionó Axl.

"La puerta que conecta el mundo donde esta Exus y este fue cerrada por la _Keyblade_ de Kristal." dijo Alan. "Gracias a eso, Exus no puede volver a abrirla hasta dentro de cien años, o consiga una _Keyblade_."

"¿_Keyblade_?" cuestionó Axl, pregunta que Alan respondió al invocar su arma. "¡Wow!¿Es mágica?"

"Así es…"

"Y ¿Por qué no siguieron a Exus en lugar de cerrar la puerta?" preguntó X seriamente.

"Nos gustaría, pero estoy seguro de que la nueva base de Exus esta llena de _Heartless_, por lo que sería muy peligroso entrar. Lo que queremos es derrotar a Exus cuando este se aproxime a un anillo, donde este solo."

"Ya veo…podríamos ayudarles…"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si, después de todo ese sujeto también es una amenaza nuestra."

"Entonces yo también iré." dijo Zero con seriedad. "Si es verdad lo que dices, quiero verlo con mis propios ojos."

"Yo igual, quiero ver esos mundos diferentes que dicen." expresó Axl con alegría.

"¿Seguro que esta bien que todos vayan?" preguntó el joven _Tamer_. "Digo, ¿no están en medio de una guerra?"

"Afortunadamente, ha habido pocos levantamientos de _Maverick_, y no son muy importantes para que nosotros vayamos." dijo X. "Así que, no hay problema."

"Muy bien, vendrán con nosotros." Mencionó. "Pero, primero tendrían que arreglar sus armaduras, además de reconstruir esto…"

"Lo sabemos, esperemos unas cuatro horas y estaremos listos. Mientras tanto, pueden explorar la base… o lo que queda de ella…"expresó el _Hunter_ azul, algo que hizo que Zero lo mirara con cierta desconfianza, mientras caminaba al elevador que aún funcionaba.

"Por supuesto." dijo el joven, quien ahora miraba a sus compañeros. "Muy bien, los _Hunters_ nos dieron permiso de ver lo que sea de la base, sólo no la hagan explotar…"

"¡Claro!" exclamaron todos.

"Nos vemos aquí dentro de cuatro horas."

Y así, el grupo se dividió a ver las maravillas del año 22XX y darse una idea de a donde evolucionarían sus civilizaciones si seguían ese camino.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII)_

Mientras tanto, en el elevador donde estaban los _Hunters_, Zero se encontraba recargado en una de sus paredes, con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, mientras bajaban al piso donde se recuperaría. Durante el trayecto, el _Hunter_ carmesí se encontraba muy pensativo, algo que X y Axl notaron fácilmente.

"¿Sucede algo Zero?" preguntó Axl con curiosidad. "Si, hasta estado callado desde hace rato."

"No confió…" mencionó el _Hunter_ de cabello rubio, confundiendo a sus amigos.

"¿De que hablas?"

"No confió en esos sujetos, quizás nos estén engañado. Quizás trabajan con ese sujeto, pero fingieron todo lo de la batalla con el tal Exus y pueden estar planeando atacarnos y robarnos este anillo."

"Vamos Zero, ¿No crees que estas siendo un poco paranoico?"

"No es paranoia, sólo pienso en todas las posibilidades." Mencionó el _Hunter_ sin abrir los ojos. "¿O no crees que es demasiada coincidencia?"

"Entonces debes pensar en la posibilidad de que ellos estén diciendo la verdad."

"Aún no creo eso de la magia y hechiceros, aunque ese guerrero de negro que nos atacó usó algo que ellos catalogarían como magia, pero creo que es un sistema avanzado de poderes elementales. Esa historia la veo mas bien como una historia de un cuento de hadas."

"Pero…"

"Yo confió en ellos…"

Zero abrió los ojos y miró a su compañero, X, quien había hablado por primera vez en el transcurso del elevador.

"¿Por qué lo haces?" preguntó Zero seriamente.

"Los ojos de ese sujeto llamado Alan me mostraron que hablaba con la verdad, por eso le creo…" respondió el _Reploid_ de armadura azul tranquilamente.

"¿Sólo en eso te basas?"

"Eso, y en mis corazonadas."

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasara si te equivocas?" preguntó Zero, ahora con sus brazos a los costados. "Todo este mundo podría ser destruido por ese sujeto Exus."

"Creí que dijiste que no creías en hechiceros." comentó Axl.

"No lo hago. Podría ser un _Reploid_ avanzado con la tecnología suficiente para parecer humano, en cuanto a tejido vivo como en la 'sangre' que salía por sus heridas."

"Quizás, pero yo aún sigo creyendo en ellos, y es por eso que iré." Expresó X, mirando a sus dos compañeros. "Ustedes son libres de elegir."

"¡Por supuesto que voy!" exclamó Axl con entusiasmo. "Tengo curiosidad de ver otros mundos."

"Bien." Dijo X, volteando a ver a su otro compañero. "¿Zero?¿Que dices?"

"… está bien, pero sigo creyendo que esta es una mala idea. El irnos dejaría a los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ muy debilitados y vulnerables a un ataque como el que sufrimos. Es cierto que hay otros _Hunters_ tan fuertes como nosotros, pero no quiero cometer ese error."

"No te preocupes, haremos un llamado para que todos los que conocimos durante nuestra misión en _GigaCity_ vengan a reforzar a los _Hunters_."

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Axl con emoción. "¡Que bien!¡Podré ver a Cinnamon nuevamente!"

Ante este comentario, los dos _Hunters_ lo miran atentamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Axl al sentir las miradas que sus compañeros le daban.

"¿No me digas que te gusta Cinnamon?" preguntó X con curiosidad.

"¿Que?¡Claro que no! Sólo… sólo estoy feliz de verla nuevamente… ¡Como amiga!" exclamó el joven _Hunter_, mientras trataba de contener el sonrojo de su cara.

"Si claro, lo que tu digas."

"Sigue diciendo eso y quizás algún día hagas que te creemos." dijo Zero, con un tono de burla

"Ya verán…"

"Entonces…" X volvió a ver a su compañero de batallas. "¿Estás más relajado?"

"Algo, aún así no estoy tan seguro." mencionó Zero seriamente.

"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien."

"Eso espero, X, eso espero…" dijo el _Hunter_, mientras el elevador se detiene en su destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, tres horas y cuarenta minutos después, el grupo, que se había separado y estaban viendo varias cosas del futuro, aún estaban separados. Todos estaban maravillados, en especial Link, que su idea de 'tecnología' era arcos, espadas y escudos como armas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Con Link y Takato, los dos se encontraban en un cuarto de descanso, con un sofá, mesa y televisión de pantalla plana incrustada en la pared. El _Tamer_ miraba todo que, aunque avanzado, no le sorprendía mucho. En cambio, Link estaba fascinado.

"Vaya, todo es muy interesante." Mencionó el guerrero de _Hyrule_. "¿Tu vives con cosas así en tu mundo?"

"¿Eh?" preguntó Takato al escuchar que lo llamaban. "Si, pero no era tan avanzado como aquí…"

"Ya veo. Oye ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Link, acercándose a la televisión de pantalla plana incrustada en la pared. "Parece una ventana, pero esta muy oscura y no puedo ver nada… quizás si me acerco…"

El _Hylian_ se acercó a la pantalla y se apoyó en ella, intentando mirar el otro lado de la 'ventana'. Mientras tanto, Takato se sentó en el sillón y notó que hay un panel de control en una de las agarraderas del mueble con la palabra 'television'. Al joven se le ocurrió una pequeña broma. En un momento, Takato presionó el botón de encendido y la televisión se encendió. Link que no sabía lo que pasaba, actuó acorde a la situación…

"¡Ahhhh!¡Está embrujado!"

El valiente guerrero del tiempo se asustó, gritó y cayó al suelo de la impresión. Mientras Link entraba en pánico, Takato sólo rió por la situación de su compañero.

"Hahaha, no esta embrujado." Mencionó el joven. "Se le llama televisión y sirve para transmitir imágenes de algo que pasa en otra parte…"

"Oh…" dijo Link, mirando el televisor. "¿En otra parte una lagartija gigante esta atacando otra ciudad?"

"¿uh?"

El _Tamer_ miró la televisión, viendo que estaban transmitiendo una de las "recientes" películas de Godzilla.

"Oh, no, esa es gente actuando…"

"¿Actuando?¿Para qué?"

"Bueno… ¡Hey, ya hay que regresar!" exclamó Takato poniéndose de pie y caminando a la puerta, mientras Link lo sigue de cerca, sin dejar de mirar ese extraño aparato.

* * *

Mientras tanto, con Tai, Mario y Luigi, los tres se encontraban en el hangar de _Ride Armors_ y _Ride Chasers_. El _Digidestined_ estaba mirando detenidamente un modelo de _Ride Chaser_ conocido como _Adion_, el que aparecía en los juegos de Megaman X4 y X5, porque le había fascinado.

"Vaya, así que estas son las motocicletas que usan en el futuro." dijo Tai para si mismo.

"Se llaman _Ride Chasers_." Los tres voltearon a ver a un _Reploid_ de color verde que llevaba unos anteojos y ven a un _Reploid_ verde que usaba unos lentes. "Ustedes deben ser los humanos que X y Zero dijeron que vienen de otro mundo."

"¡Y tu eres…?" Preguntó Luigi.

"Oh, lo siento, mi nombre es Douglas, soy el mecánico de los _Maverick Hunters._ Mi trabajo es que todos estos _Ride Armors_ y _Ride Chasers_ funcionen bien."

"Oh…"

"Bueno, ¿Cómo funcionan estos _Ride Chasers_?" preguntó Tai, subiéndose a la motocicleta.

"Presiona el botón amarillo que viene en la derecha del tablero… pero ten cuidado de…"

Antes de que Douglas pudiera seguir, Tai presionó el botón amarillo y el _Ride Chaser_ se encendió, corriendo a gran velocidad y chocando contra una pared. El joven terminó tirado en el suelo, con remolinos en los ojos.

"… no presionar el pedal del acelerador… " Terminó el _Reploid_ mecánico, golpeándose la frente con una mano.

"Eh, ¿Tienen médicos?" preguntó Mario.

"Deja llamo a LifeSaver."

* * *

En otra parte, con Ash, Raichu e Impmon, los tres se encontraban en una habitación, el _Pokemon Trainer_ mirando los alrededores, tomando una soda, mientras que Raichu e Impmon usaba la computadora avanzada.

"Oigan, ¿Qué ven?" preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

"Trato de usar el Internet de este mundo." Mencionó Raichu, sin despegar los ojos de la computadora. "Parece mucho más avanzado que el del nuestro."

"¿Enserio?... bueno, yo no uso mucho la computadora que digamos, con mis viajes, ya sabes…"

"Lo sé…" mencionó el roedor, cuando entonces ve algo en la pantalla. "Oye Ash, Tu conoces a una chica llamada May, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué si la conozco? Me enamoré de ella ¿Porque?"

"Porque acabo de encontrar imágenes que quizás te interesen."

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?" preguntó Ash inocentemente, sin saber que imágenes vera.

"Sólo mira la pantalla." dijo Impmon con malicia.

El joven se acercó al monitor y lo observa. Lo que ve hace que sus ojos crezcan, su cara se ponga totalmente roja y que apriete la lata de soda hasta que esta se desbordara. ¿Qué vio? Una pagina con varias imágenes Hentai de May. Y, obviamente, Ash actuó conforme a su mentalidad…

_-THUD!-_

"Creo que recordaré hacer esto siempre." dijo el Pokemon, mirando a Ash en el suelo.

"Tú lo haz dicho." respondió Impmon, sin darse cuenta de la pequeña cámara en forma de insecto que los seguía estaba viendo también la página. En otro mundo desconocido, una chica muere de vergüenza…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Prairie - Evening-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

A las cuatro horas exactamente, el grupo regresó a lo que queda del laboratorio y esperaron a que los _Hunters_ regresaran.

"¿Y ustedes donde estaban?" preguntó Mario a Kristal y Alan.

"No les incumbe." Respondió Kristal.

"Y… ¿Qué les paso?" Preguntó Alan a Tai, quien tenía un brazo enyesado, y a Ash, que estaba muy pálido.

"No preguntes." Contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, la campanilla del elevador sonó y abrió sus puertas para dejar salir a dos de los tres _Maverick_ _Hunters_ ya totalmente recuperados.

"Veo que recorrieron la _Hunter_ Base." dijo X, quien luego miró a Ash y Tai por un momento. "Y también que sufrieron algunos percances."

"No preguntes…" respondieron los dos chicos.

"No lo haré."

"¿Dónde esta Axl?" preguntó Link.

"Una amiga llegó a la base, así que se está despidiendo de ella." respondió el _Hunter_ azul.

"¿Amiga?¿O novia?" preguntó Tai.

"Se podría decir que algo intermedio." dijo Zero. "Habrá que esperar un rato."

Después de unos minutos, la campana del elevador volvió a sonar y abrir sus puertas, dejando salir a Axl de el.

"Te tardaste ¿Qué anduviste haciendo con Cinnamon?" preguntó X con cierta burla.

"No te incumbe." Respondió el chico _Reploid_, algo sonrojado por el evidente significado de la pregunta.

"Bueno, creo que estamos listos." Dijo el _Hunter_, volteando a ver a los humanos. "Los refuerzos de los _Hunters_ llegaron y no hay que temer. Vamos cuando quieran."

"De acuerdo" respondió Alan, invocando su _Keyblade_ y señalando a la pared. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO! ¡ABRETE!_"

El portal de espejos volvió a abrirse frente a los guerreros, uno que llevaría a otro mundo. Ash, al verlo, recordó algo.

"Saben, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué son los espejos que están a los lados?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer._

"Es una buena pregunta." Mencionó Alan. "Ni yo lo sé. Debo preguntarle a Raphael cuando lo vea."

"¿Entraremos en eso?" preguntó Zero con desconfianza.

"Si, es el portal que nos llevará a _Shadow Realm_."

"No me gusta ese nombre… " Mencionó Axl.

"No te preocupes, el planeta no tiene nada que ver con su nombre." Dijo Kristal con alegría. "Bueno, entren todos."

Y así, todos entraron al portón de espejo, los _Hunters_ algo inseguros al principio pero decidieron entrar de todos modos, así, llegando nuevamente a _Spellian Hegcian_, en _Shadow Realm_.

**_Fin del Capitulo 16

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El grupo regresó a _Spellian Hegican_ a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento. Por ahora, un pequeño descansó donde tres jóvenes encuentran algo en común, y la historia de los _N-Warriors_ es revelada. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Un día de descanso, el origen de los N-Warriors.**_

Oh… ahora varias cosas tienen sentido…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	18. Cap 17: El origen de los NWarriors

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh! __Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 17: Un día de Descanso. **_

_**El origen de los N-Warriors.**_

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

_-__Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

Luego de su llegada a la ciudad de _Spellcasters_, él grupo se encaminó nuevamente al salón principal del castillo en el centro de _Spellian Hegcian_. Al ver toda la ciudad, incluso Zero admitió estar equivocado acerca de la magia… o al menos de una energía extraña, ya que sus avanzados sistemas, al escanear el area, detectaron que estaba rodeada de una enorme cantidad de energía que no era similar a todo lo que haya visto antes. Él, quien había visto casi todo tipo de energía vista en su mundo, no tenía ninguna explicación para las lecturas que obtenía, así que, por ahora, catalogó a esa energía como magia.

Luego de caminar mucho, el grupo llegó al salón principal, donde Raphael les explicó la situación a los nuevos compañeros del equipo; X, Zero y Axl, quienes inmediatamente ofrecieron su ayuda para derrotar a Exus, la amenaza de todos los mundos.

"Su ayuda será de gran importancia en la lucha contra Exus y su ejercito de _Heartless_." dijo Raphael con seriedad.

"Eso esperamos, su majestad." expresó X, haciendo una reverencia, ya que según sus datos, así se saludaban en los tiempos antiguos a la realeza.

"No hay necesidad de formalidades, todos somos compañeros." Respondió el hechicero con algo de gracia.

"Raphael." Empezó Alan. "Antes de venir para acá, Ash me preguntó algo que quisiera saber acerca del _Portón de Espejo_; cuando viajamos dentro de el, me doy cuenta de que nuestros reflejos en esos espejos no son necesariamente los nuestros en si."

"¿Uh?¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Takato con confusión. "¿Cómo que son y a la vez no son nuestros?"

"¿No lo han notado? Cuando viajamos a través del _Portón de Espejo_, los espejos a los lados no reflejan nuestro cuerpo, sino que uno parecido, a veces con diferente ropa, a veces con la misma pero con otro color de ropa, piel, estatura, etcétera. También me he dado cuenta de que en algunos no nos reflejamos."

"Yo lo noté." Dijo Zero. "A pesar de que es la primera vez que viajamos en uno de esos portales, si me di cuenta. Cuando veníamos por ese extraño tubo, miré a los lados y observé mis reflejos; era yo pero a la vez no lo era."

"¿Enserio? Yo no lo he notado." expresó Link con desconcierto.

"Q-que miedo." Dijo Luigi con temor. "Espero que sea una coincidencia."

"No es coincidencia." respondió Raphael para temor de Luigi. "La razón por la que las imágenes difieren un poco es porque esos reflejos son en realidad sus 'yo' de otras dimensiones o realidades."

"¿Uh?¿De que habla?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Yo pensé que otras realidades eran otros mundos." dijo Raichu.

"Se equivocan. Todos nosotros vivimos en una misma realidad, una misma dimensión, un mismo universo. Incluso Alan, cuya galaxia esta casi al otro lado del universo conocido, vive en la misma realidad."

"No lo entiendo, como puede haber otros universos." preguntó Ash aún más confundido.

"Yo lo se…" dijo Alan con seriedad. "Reed, uno de los oponentes que tuve en la lucha de las tres puertas, era de una dimensión diferente. El me explicó un poco acerca de cómo se dividen las dimensiones u universos."

"¿Cómo se forman?" preguntó Link.

"Un universo es un gran espacio que contiene varias galaxias. Sin embargo, aunque desafié la lógica, el universo si tiene un límite."

"Este limite es conocido como _Universe Border."_ Terminó Raphael de decir. "Este limite rodea a todo el universo, formando una especie de esfera y sirve para separar los múltiples universos que existen y evitan que choquen entre si y se unan. También hace que seres poderosos de otros universos se queden en sus universos correspondientes."

"¿Puedes traspasar ese borde con una nave espacial?" preguntó Takato.

"No, no se puede. Si es que existe una nave capaz de llegar al borde del universo, al momento de tocarlo, la nave, será automáticamente transportada al lado opuesto de donde tocó."

"En otras palabras" dijo Alan. "Si una nave va todo al Norte y choca contra el _Universe Border_ inmediatamente aparece en el mismo borde, pero en el lado Sur."

"Pero, si luchaste contra Reed, que es de otra dimensión, ¿Cómo lo hizo?" preguntó Axl, dado que, como es un _Reploid_, sabe más de las teorías de dimensiones distintas.

"La _Habitación del Tiempo_ existe en un plano astral diferente conocido como _White Space_." Dijo el hechicero con seriedad. "Está en un espacio entre dos dimensiones, aunque muy cercano a la nuestra, por lo que es más fácil pasar entre dimensiones si llegas al espacio entre dos de ellas. Una forma de que un ser de otra dimensión pueda llegar a _White Space_ es si un ser de otra dimensión lo llama desde el _White Space_. Esa es la razón por la que otros seres poderosos no pueden entrar al _White Space_ porque no se les llama, y a Reed yo lo llamé. La otra es que haya un desequilibrio en una dimensión cercana, en especial si es destruida, y que afecte esta un poco. Si está demasiado cerca, el _White Space_ se verá afectado y abrirá un portal que conecte a esa dimensión que durará abierto al menos unos diez minutos, el límite máximo que puede estar un portal dimensional abierto."

"A-al menos así no hay p-posibilidades de que entre un s-ser muy f-fuerte…" dijo Luigi con temor.

"Aún así, en esta dimensión hay guerreros que son extremadamente fuertes, quizás de los más fuertes del _Multiverso_." Respondió Raphael, para temor de Luigi.

"¿Y el _Portón de Espejo_ que es entonces?" preguntó Link.

"Se podría decir que es un _White Space_. Los espejos que se ven son las puertas a otras dimensiones. Afortunadamente, esas son de las pocas puertas que no pueden ser abiertas ni por una _Keyblade_. En los espejos en los que no aparecen sus reflejos es porque en esa dimensión no existe otro 'tu'."

"Esto es… casi interesante." dijo Impmon con aburrimiento. "Pero ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tiempo que podemos usar para buscar a ese tal Exus y hacerlo pagar."

"Tenemos un problema." empezó Kristal. "No sabemos en que mundo se encuentra Exus, además de que ese mundo ha de estar lleno de _Heartless_."

"Bueno… eso es cierto…"

"Tengo una idea." expresó Link. "Si buscamos los demás anillos, estaríamos presionando a Exus a que los obtenga de una sola forma: venir a nosotros."

Todos los presentes miran a Link con asombro, para luego analizar bien la idea.

"Sabes, es una buena idea." expresó la joven hechicera.

"Es verdad." Dijo Raphael. "Así no tendríamos que andar buscando la presencia de Exus por toda la galaxia, mas bien solo tendríamos que buscar las presencias de los anillos. Muy bien, buscaré la forma de encontrar los anillos. Por mientras, ustedes descansen. Han estado entrenando, luchando y viajando sin descanso, así que por hoy relájense."

"Bien, sirve que vemos un poco la ciudad, no la hemos visto detenidamente desde que llegamos." comentó Mario. "Vamos, Luigi."

Y así, el grupo se dividió para ver lo que _Spellian Hegcian_ podría ofrecer.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Spellian Hegcian- _

_-9:00 pm, en un balcón.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"¿Entonces May te dijo eso?"

Durante las últimas cinco horas, los tres _N-Warriors_; Ash, Tai y Takato, comenzaron a hablar acerca de sus aventuras en sus respectivos mundos, mientras que los demás exploraban la ciudad. Era fácil para cada uno de ellos que los demás lo entendieran, ya que vieron sus series de anime en sus respectivos mundos. Se dieron cuenta de que lo que vieron en la televisión no difería mucho de las historias que relataban. El único que no entendía muy bien era Ash, ya que, a diferencia de los otros dos, el tuvo que salir a su viaje _Pokemon_, lo cual impidió que viera mucha televisión.

Después de que cada quien relató sus aventuras, el tema se centró en el porqué se separaron de sus respectivos grupos. Los tres se asombraron cuando descubrieron que había un factor común para tal separación; el rechazo de las chicas que les gustaban.

"Si, eso fue lo que dijo…" dijo Ash muy triste.

"Si, sé como te sientes." comentó Tai. "Yo sentí lo mismo cuando Sora me dijo que no quería ser más mi amiga. Apenas estaba convenciéndome de tenerla como amiga y no como pareja, pero ahora, ni siquiera eso…"

"Yo…" empezó Takato. "Yo no tuve una amistan tan grande con Rika como ustedes con May y Sora, lo mío era con Juri… pero, cuando Juri me rechazó, no me sentí tan triste. Y cuando Rika me animó después de eso, sentí que estaba más cerca de ella que antes, y comencé a ver varias características de ella que me atrajeron. Si me dolió cuando descubrió lo que sentía por ella y me dijo que era un tonto por eso."

Los tres se quedaron callados unos momentos, estando deprimidos por lo que les había pasado. Entonces, Tai rompió el hielo para tratar de animar el ambiente.

"Saben, como los tres fuimos rechazados, deberíamos crear un club." Comentó el _Digidestined_, tratando de animarse.

"Si, ¿que tal si somos 'el club de los rechazados'?" Cuestionó Ash.

"Yo paso, ese nombre es muy deprimente para mi." Respondió Takato.

"Creo que tienes razón…"

"Aunque…" empezó el portador del Valor, mirando al cielo estrellado. "No esperaba que Sora me dijera eso."

"Yo creí que era él mas cercano a Rika, pero me equivoque." Comentó el _Tamer_, mirando al suelo.

"Creo que me dejé llevar por mi viaje y no aprecié mucho a May como creía." Inquirió el _Pokemon Trainer_ con tristeza. "Creo que al final no fuimos tan buenos amigos como creíamos y les causábamos problemas."

"Tienes razón, no fuimos tan buenos amigos para ellas como lo esperábamos." Expresó Tai.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces era lógico que nos rechazaran de la forma que lo hicieron…" dijo Takato.

Los tres suspiraron, viendo los errores que habían cometido en sus vidas.

"Somos unos inútiles…" expresaron al mismo tiempo.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _023-Friends in My Heart-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los jóvenes se asustaron por la cuarta voz del lugar, antes de voltear hacia atrás para ver el origen de esa voz. Ahí, en la puerta, se encontraba uno de los _Maverick Hunters_, el de armadura carmesí.

"¿Zero?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

Ciertamente, era Zero, con su armadura roja puesta que reflejaba levemente la luz de la luna. Estaba ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijamente en los tres jóvenes.

"Yo no creo que es como ustedes piensan." Comentó el _Hunter_ con cierta seriedad.

"¿Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí?" preguntó Tai.

"Desde el principio, hace unas cuatro o cinco horas. Decidí quedarme aquí a estar perdiendo el tiempo viendo la ciudad."

"¿Cómo es que no sentimos tu presencia?" cuestionó Takato.

"Ayuda mucho el ser un _Reploid_ que no tiene un aura. Además, ustedes aún son muy novatos para poder sentir el aura o la energía que uno emite."

"Oh…"

Zero entonces se despegó del marco de la puerta y caminó hacia los tres jóvenes. Era evidente que el _Hunter_ era más alto que Tai, el más alto de los tres, con un metro setenta. Zero debía medir un metro ochenta al menos.

"Por la forma en que ustedes las describieron, se ve que las conocían muy bien, así que no creo que ellas desearan hacerles eso…" expresó el _Reploid_.

"¿Y tu como lo sabes? No creo que alguien como tu haya experimentado algo como lo que sentimos." Comentó Ash con cierto desprecio. ¿Cómo un robot puede tener sentimientos?

"Creo que me estás comparando con un robot de tu mundo, niño." Comentó Zero, haciendo enfadar al _Trainer_. "Nosotros los _Reploids_ tenemos la capacidad de tener sentimientos. Es una muestra de la tecnología que tenemos. Y, de hecho, yo lo sentí una vez…" dijo mientras miraba al cielo, su cara mostraba una leve sonrisa. "…Iris…" inmediatamente, la sonrisa desapareció y su cara regresó a su estado normal; serio, frió y calculador, características de un _Hunter_. "El punto es que no creo que ellas los hayan rechazado porque ustedes les caían mal."

"¿Entonces?¿Qué mas puede ser?" preguntó Tai.

"Si, ¿Acaso alguien las controló y les dijo que nos hicieran esto?" preguntó Takato con curiosidad.

"No lo sé…" respondió Zero, recargándose al barandal del balcón. "Yo sólo digo esto; existen muchas razones por las que algo ocurre. Así que, antes de tomar una decisión, piensen bien en las demás razones. Quizás algo las afectó, controló sus emociones, o quizás simplemente estaban de mal humor, o algo en el ambiente."

"No había pensado en eso…" comentó el líder de los _Digidestineds_. "Pero tienes razón, todo es probable."

"Vaya, no sabia que tenias un lado bueno." dijo Ash. "Creí que eras una persona bastante fría."

"Digamos que lo dije para que puedan concentrarse en la pelea." dijo Zero, quien comienza a retirarse. "Si sus mentes están concentradas en esa depresión que tienen, sólo estorbaran en la lucha contra Exus, más de lo que lo hacen ahora."

"¡¿Qué?!¿Qué insinúas con eso?"

"Ustedes tres aún son muy novatos, puedo vencerlos fácilmente. De hecho, creo que incluso Axl puede vencerlos fácilmente."

Dicho esto, Zero comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que da a la habitación, mientras que Tai y Takato tratan de sujetar a Ash, quien por el comentario de Zero, iba a lanzarse hacia él.

"¡Suéltenme!" Exclamó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_. "¡Déjenme golpearlo!¡O al menos usar alguno de mis _Pokemon_s con él!"

"¡Cálmate, Ash, ya cálmate!" exclamó el joven _Tamer_.

"Cielos, es tan testarudo como en la serie… creo que es más terco que yo." Comentó Tai, sujetando a Ash por la espalda.

Cuando Zero estaba en la puerta del balcón, se detuvo y comenzó a hablar nuevamente con los tres, sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Pero, recuerden esto; si de verdad ustedes las aman, no importa la decisión que ellas tomen, deben estar felices por lo que ellas escojan…" comentó el _Reploid_, dejando a los tres sin palabras. "Además, si ustedes son guerreros, deben concentrarse en la pelea contra Exus, ya que él amenaza con destruir todos los mundos de esta galaxia, incluyendo los suyos, donde ellas viven. Así que deben mantenerse concentrados para proteger sus mundos, sus familias y sus seres queridos. Las emociones no deben intervenir en la batalla… y si lo hacen, que no los distraigan."

El guerrero de metal desaparece dentro de la habitación, dejando a los tres jóvenes pensar en sus palabras.

"Zero tiene razón." comentó Ash. "No podemos dejar que nuestros sentimientos se involucren."

"Si, no importa lo que Sora piense de mi, yo la protegeré con mi vida." dijo Tai con decisión.

"Exacto, entonces hay que concentrarnos más de ahora en adelante." Expresó el _Tamer_ con seriedad.

Los tres jóvenes asienten, sintiendo una nueva amistad crecer en ellos y la esperanza de que todo saldrá bien.

Mientras tanto, Zero sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él. Ahora, se dirige a la habitación que le asignaron el en castillo. Mientras va caminando por el pasillo, pasa a lado de una figura recargada en un pilar, cerca de la pared, que estaba algo oculto por las sombras.

"No sabia que tenias un lado suave, Zero." Comentó el dueño de esa figura.

"He, y yo que pensé que me conocías, X."

La figura, quien en realidad era Megaman X, deja salir una pequeña carcajada ante esto.

"Pues creo que no…" comentó el _Hunter_ azul, mientras que el de color rojo se quedó callado. "Y dime, ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que los quisiste ayudar a salir de su depresión?"

Zero entonces giró un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, aunque aún sin mirar a X de frente, dándole la espalda.

"Sólo digamos que me recordaron a alguien que se deprimía por no poder vencer a un _Maverick_ en una _RideArmor_ en su primera misión."

Dicho esto, Zero continúo su camino, dejando a X, quien reía ante tal recuerdo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _038-Scenery of Spira-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón del trono, Raphael ya había encontrado uno de los planetas donde se encontraba otro anillo, pero decidió decirlo el día de mañana, cuando ya todos estén descansados. El hechicero pensaba, mientras que la otra persona que estaba en el salón lo miraba con detenimiento.

Alan se encontraba en el mismo salón. Él ya sabía que Raphael había encontrado el mundo donde se encontraba el anillo, pero este no quería decírselo. En cambio, decidió preguntar algo que lo tenía inquieto.

"Raphael, tengo una pregunta." Comentó el joven. "Es acerca de lo que sé."

"¿De que hablas?" cuestionó el hechicero con confusión.

"He visto el anime de mi mundo, además que, en la habitación del tiempo, tu me dejaste ver todos los animes y videojuegos que saldrán en mi mundo hasta el año 2020 y quiero saber algo. ¿Qué tan exactos son los animes de mi mundo con la vida de la gente de aquí?"

Raphael se puso a pensar un momento para luego dar una respuesta.

"La mayoría son un ochenta por ciento exactos, aunque hay algunas cosas difieren, más no mucho."

"Lo que pasa es que tengo una duda en especial; es acerca de la conexión que hay entre los juegos de _Kingdom Hearts_ y _Final Fantasy VII._"

"¿A que se debe eso?"

"Es por mi lucha contra Sephiroth. Él comentó que conocía a Sora desde hace mucho tiempo, pero también conocía la ciudad de _Midgar_, al igual de su plan de convertir el mundo de _Final Fantasy VII_ en una nave para cruzar el espacio, y él estaba atrapado en el _Life Stream_. Según sé, _Kingdom Hearts_ y _Final Fantasy VII_ no se mezclan, sus inicios son totalmente diferentes… ¿Entonces como es que Sephiroth conoce a Sora y a la vez conozca a _Midgar_?"

"Lo que pasa es que la historia de ese mundo es diferente."

"¿En que sentido?"

"No estoy muy seguro, pero sé que la historia ha sido diferente a lo que tu crees. Sólo sé que Cloud y Sephiroth se enfrentaron y que, luego de una ardua batalla en _Midgar_, Cloud lo venció y encerró en el _Life Stream_ de ese mundo. Todo esto ocurrió hace millones de años y, desde entonces, Sephiroth ha intentado salir del _Life Stream_, y lo ha logrado un par de veces, pero fue encerrado nuevamente por la reencarnación de Cloud."

"Momento, ¿Millones de años? Eso significa que…"

"Así es; los eventos de _Kingdom Hearts_ ocurrieron hace muchos millones de años."

"¿A que te refieres?¿Por qué dices que ocurrió hace millones de años?" preguntó Alan con sorpresa.

"Porque así es… de hecho, el héroe de ese juego, Sora, fue el primer _N-Warrior_ moderno de todos los tiempos."

"¿Q-Que quieres decir?"

"Te diré la historia del inicio de los _N-Warriors_…" expresó Raphael recordando la historia que le habían contado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _026-The Ancient Library-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V_)

_Hace mucho tiempo, durante las Galaxian Wars de hace millones de años, los guerreros que luchaban para proteger esta galaxia bajo las órdenes de los Guardianes Chaos y Balance eran los Keyblade Masters, excelentes guerreros especialistas en ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y mágicos._

_Durante varias guerras, mostraron ser unos de los oponentes mas fuertes de todas las Galaxias. Pero, esto no duró mucho. Algunos Guardianes, que planeaban con dominar galaxias ajenas, formaron pequeñas alianzas para poder juntar las habilidades de sus mejores guerreros para poder crear un súper guerrero. Estas alianzas entre Guardianes deseosos de poder duraban poco, ya que al formar sus ejércitos de súper guerreros, luchaban entre si por el dominio de la galaxias de sus aliados. Cuando se declaraba el vencedor, este tomaba los recursos de las galaxias conquistadas, así como sus mejores hombres para si poder crear un verdadero ejercito de súper guerreros._

_Estos nuevos guerreros resultaron ser una gran amenaza para los demás Guardianes Neutrales. Pronto los Guardianes sedientos de poder fijaron su vista en el Nintenverse y sus Galaxias aliadas. Aunque los Keyblade Masters eran grandes guerreros, tenían dificultades para detener a estos nuevos súper guerreros y poco a poco estaban siendo dominados y, debido a esto, perdieron varias Galaxias que estaban bajo la protección de Chaos y Balance. Al ver esto, ambos Guardianes pensaron en un buen plan._

_Los dos Guardianes del Nintenverse llamaron a los lideres y organizaciones lideres de cinco de las Galaxias mas fuertes entre sus aliados; Athena de la Galaxia Saint, Kaio-sama de la Galaxia North, la a los Guardianes de la Galaxia Force y sus representantes la Jedi Order y Sith Order, el Guardián de la galaxia Bleach y sus representantes la__Soul Society, y los tres Guardianes de la Galaxia Quest; Human-God, Demon-God y Dragon-God. _

_Cada uno trajo a sus propios guerreros defensores de sus respectivas galaxias; Los Saints de la Galaxia Saint, los Saiyajins de la Galaxia North, los Jedi y Sith de la Galaxia Force, los Shinigamis de la Galaxia Bleach y los Dragon Knights de la Galaxia Quest. Al llegar, Chaos y Balance hablaron de su plan con los demás Guardianes; unir las habilidades de los Saints, los Saiyans, los Jedi, los Sith, los Shinigamis y los Dragon Knights en un solo Keyblade Master, para así formar un nuevo guerrero._

_Al principio, algunos guardianes se opusieron a la idea, en especial los Jedi, Sith y los Shinigamis, pero, al ver que los nuevos súper guerreros enemigos eran demasiado fuertes, decidieron aceptar. Los Guardianes Chaos y Balance trajeron a su mejor Keyblade Master de la época; Sora, quien en ese entonces tenia veinte años._

_Y así, los mejores guerreros de cada una de las cinco Galaxias cedieron parte de su esencia en Sora y así, el obtuvo las habilidades de los demás._

_Pero, no completamente. Las habilidades de cada uno de los guerreros de las cinco galaxias se diluyeron un poco en Sora, lo que significaba que no tenían tanto poder como el original, pero la cantidad de habilidades fue de gran ayuda. _

_Y así comenzó con la creación de los nuevos guerreros; los N-Warriors._

_Cada N-Warrior adopto ciertas características de cada una de las cinco razas. De los Saiyans, adoptaron súper fuerza, resistencia, la capacidad de volverse mas fuertes, y la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia al convertirse en la versión diluida de un Super Saiyajin, con cabello dorado y piel clara, aunque no tenían la fortaleza de un Saiyan, pero si era mucho más fuerte que un Keyblade Master normal. De los Jedi, adoptaron la habilidad de usar 'The Force', el poder de mover objetos con la mente. De los Sith, el poder de controlar a cierto nivel los poderes oscuros del universo, además de que reaccionaron con los poderes de los Saiyan, modificando el color de los ojos de un verde claro a un amarillo brillante. Dde los Shinigamis, el poder de liberar nuevas habilidades de las Keyblades, estas habilidades están muy ligadas con las armaduras de los Caballeros de Athena. Y por último, de los Dragon Knights, adoptaron la velocidad, el aura invencible, además que reaccionó con los poderes de los Saiyans, y así darle al N-Warrior una marca en la frente de un rombo con cuatro líneas alrededor. Así, surgió una nueva generación de guerreros protectores del Nintenverse, que combatió con los nuevos guerreros de otras galaxias enemigas en una guerra que duró mil años._

_Desafortunadamente, no todo fue para bien…_

_Se encontraron dos defectos en los nuevos N-Warriors._

_El primero era simple. Los Keyblade Masters, al momento de nacer, nacían con un poder de lucha muy elevado, lo cual los hacían estar preparados para entrenar a muy temprana edad en técnicas de combate avanzadas. Esta habilidad se perdió al momento de crear los N-Warriors, haciendo que estos al nacer, tuvieran el poder de un humano común, lo cual los hacia difíciles de encontrar y entrenar._

_El segundo era más catastrófico, no se necesitaba que el N-Warrior sea conciente de sus poderes, puede ser un humano normal. Las habilidades heredadas por los Siths afectaban al N-Warrior al utilizar demasiado los poderes oscuros. La parte Jedi del N-Warrior impedía que el N-Warrior se dejara llevar por el Lado Oscuro, pero, cuando la parte Sith ganaba, el N-Warrior se dejaba influenciar por la parte oscura y comenzaba a amenazar a quienes los rodeaban. Así fue como los villanos aparecieron en el centro de la misma galaxia pacifica del Nintenverse. Debido a esto, Los N-Warriors se dividieron en dos grupos; los N-Warriors y los DN-Warriors, y ocasionalmente luchaban entre si, dejando a veces a la Galaxia en aprietos. Y así, empezaron las primeras Keyblade Wars._

_Desde ese entonces, los N-Warriors tienen una lucha interna con su parte oscura, una lucha que a veces ni se dan cuenta, pero que al final resulta en la victoria del bien o del mal._

_Eso ha ocurrido desde hace millones de años, desde el inicio de los N-Warriors hasta ahora…_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Final Fantasy IX)_

Alan estaba asombrado ante tal relato. Ahora varias cosas tenían sentido; su habilidad de mover cosas con la mente, la semejanza que tenían las doce _Zodiac Keyblades_ con las armaduras de los caballeros dorados, y en especial la transformación de _'Super Saiyajin'_ que sufrió cuando luchó contra Exus en la isla Yang y cuando salvó a los habitantes de _Pallet Town_ en el mundo de Ash. Bueno, y pensar que sólo quería saber si las historias de los animes que vieron eran similares a las historias del _Nintenverse_… entonces, Alan se dio cuenta de algo…

"Entonces… eso significa que la oscuridad en las mentes de Tai, Ash y Takato…"

"Así es…" dijo Raphael. "Esa oscuridad era el _Lado Oscuro_ de cada uno de ellos. Afortunadamente pudiste sellarlas antes de que cada uno de ellos se volviera una amenaza para el _Nintenverse_… pero, la oscuridad nunca será destruida, únicamente contenida. Esa oscuridad permanecerá dentro de ellos hasta el día de su muerte, y dependerá de ellos si se dejan llevar o no."

"Ya veo… ¿Y que hay de Sora?¿Qué paso con él?"

"Según sé, Sora siguió luchando contra los enemigos del _Nintenverse_ hasta ya una edad avanzada. Nunca cayó ante la influencia del _Lado Oscuro_ y siempre salió triunfante. Ya después, murió felizmente después de realizar todo sus sueños…"

"Interesante. Entonces, fue gracias a los _Siths_ que aparecieron los villanos del _Nintenverse_… Momento ¿Significa que los villanos de esta galaxia son _N-Warriors_?"

"La mayoría lo son… pero nunca logran despertar su verdadero poder."

"Oh. Y por eso Exus es como es ahora; se dejó llevar por la oscuridad de su corazón."

"Exactamente… Alan, prométeme que tu nunca caerás en la oscuridad."

"¡Claro!¡No me dejaré llevar! Puedes confiar en mi."

"Muy bien. Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, ya que debes descansar para mañana."

Alan mira el reloj, y se da cuenta de que ya van a ser las doce de la noche.

"Wow, que rápido vuela el tiempo. Bueno, lo haré. Hasta mañana."

Alan salió del salón a descansar un poco, dejando a Raphael hundido en sus pensamientos.

'_Espero que no ocurra algo malo a este joven, porque si él cae en la oscuridad, el Nintenverse estará perdido. También me preocupa Sephiroth; desde que quedó atrapado en el Life Stream, se ha vuelto inmortal, pero no puede salir de ahí… el hecho de que haya luchado contra Alan me preocupa… espero no ocurra algo malo…'_

Entonces Raphael dejó de pensar en eso, y se fue a descansar. Mañana será un gran día.

**_Fin del Capitulo 18

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El grupo se va a separar para buscar los anillos en diferentes planetas. Kristal, Zero, Mario, Tai y Raichu viajan a un mundo humano parecido al de Tai, pero luego tienen que viajar a un lugar más primitivo. ¿Qué?¿Por qué esos aldeanos los atacan? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Un Viaje al Japón Antiguo.**_

¿Eh?¿Monstruos?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending __1)_


	19. Cap 18: Un Viaje al Japón Antiguo

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

**_Capitulo 18: Un Viaje al Japón Antiguo._**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En la habitación de Hades, el demonio oscuro había estado estudiado un extraño libro que estaba buscando desde que Exus regresó del mundo de los _Hunters_. Después de unas cuantas horas de estudiarlo, logró encontrar ciertos hechizos que ayudarían en su misión. Uno de ellos llamó su atención, uno que le permitiría invocar a un ser poderoso.

"Si, este servirá." Comentó el demonio con malicia.

"¿Qué planeas ahora, Hades?"

Hades, quien era considerado como un ser frió y sin miedo, se asustó un poco al escuchar esa voz, pues sabía de quien era. Al mirar hacia atrás, vio que era Exus, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

"Oh, señor Exus, no lo esperaba por aquí. ¿Esta usted bien?" cuestionó el demonio.

"Si, sólo necesito descansar un poco mas." Respondió el hechicero. "He gastado todas mis energías en la búsqueda de esos anillos y, al final, lograron arrebatarme uno." Dijo con enfado.

"Lo sé señor, es por eso que me vi en la necesidad de buscar algo."

"¿Ah si?¿Y que es?"

"Es esto…"

Hades le muestra el libro que había estado estudiando a Exus. A simple vista era un libro cualquiera, un libro negro, con portada y todo. Pero, eso no era lo que le llamaba la atención del hechicero, sino el símbolo que estaba grabado en la portada del libro…

El símbolo de los _Heartless_.

"Oh, interesante, ¿Dónde lo encontraste?" preguntó Exus.

"Antes de dejar _Shadow Realm_, me infiltré en la _Royal Magical Library_, que se encontraba en ese mundo. Logré tomar varios libros sin ser detectado, libros que hablan de antiguas razas habitantes de esta galaxia, así como sus armas y hechizos. Este libro estaba con ellos y, hasta ahora, es muy interesante lo que he descubierto."

"Y ¿Qué es lo que haz descubierto?"

"Es acerca de los _Heartless_: los que controlamos ahora, son unos llamados _Shadows_, la forma más común de ellos, que se forman cuando un _Heartless_ roba el corazón de una persona. Dicho corazón cae en la oscuridad, formando un nuevo _Heartless_ y dependiendo de la fuerza del corazón tomado es la fuerza y forma que tiene el nuevo _Heartless_. Hasta ahora, he encontrado un tipo de _Shadow_ mas fuerte llamado _Neo Shadow_, que quizás nos sirva en nuestras invasiones."

"Interesante… ¿Qué mas?"

"Muchas cosas. También supe que hace mucho tiempo, unos científicos de un planeta desconocido, experimentaron con los _Heartless_, creando varios de diversos tamaños, formas y utilidades. Lamentablemente esos tipos de _Heartless_ han desaparecido, pero podemos usar a los _Neo Shadows_ y así no tener que buscar el anillo."

"Pero los mundos son muy grandes. ¿Cómo lo encontraran?"

"No es necesario buscar en el planeta. Simplemente dejaremos que los _Heartless_ hagan lo que siempre hacen: destruir el planeta."

Exus estaba algo confundido. ¿Cómo destruir un planeta le ayudaría a encontrar el anillo?¿Qué acaso no se destruiría también?

"Explícate Hades." Expresó el hechicero con seriedad.

"Por supuesto." Respondió el demonio. "Los _Heartless_ sólo se dedican a robar corazones, ya sea de personas, animales o cosas. Pero siempre están en busca del corazón más grande de todos: el corazón del planeta. Los mundos tienen corazones, es lo que los hace mantener la vida en su superficie… es en si la esencia del planeta. Cuando los _Heartless_ toman ese corazón y lo convierten en oscuridad, el planeta colapsa, llevándose a todo sobre el a la oscuridad. Todo, menos los poderes sagrados."

"Entonces, dices que si destruimos el planeta por medio de los _Heartless_, ¿Lo único que quedara será el anillo?"

"Exactamente, y de paso, podemos ver como los seres inferiores de esos mundos caen en la oscuridad, para poder convertirse en _Heartless_ y así acrecentar su ejercito, mi señor."

Exus se puso a pensar durante un momento las posibilidades que tendría lo que Hades le acaba de decir. Ciertamente era excelente, ¿pero valdrá la pena? No pensó mucho tiempo hasta que comenzó a reír.

"¡Brillante, Hades!¡Es la mejor idea que he escuchado! No por nada eres el único comandante que ha sobrevivido de mi ejercito."

"Sólo vivo para servirle, señor Exus."

"Y serás recompensado por eso. Cuando domine esta galaxia, te daré ciertos sistemas solares abundantes de vida para que hagas con ellos lo que te plazca."

"Estaré eternamente agradecido, señor."

"Muy bien, invoca mas de esos _Heartless_. ¿Alguno en especial?"

"Invocaré a varios, ya que también quiero ver al _Heartless_ que sólo aparece cuando un mundo esta siendo destruido, uno que se llama _Dark Side_, que sólo aparece cuando el corazón de un mundo cae en la oscuridad. Quiero ver a ese magnifico _Heartless_."

"Y así será. Vamos Hades, invócalos para poder mandarlos a los mundos con los anillos."

Y así, Hades invocó a una gran cantidad de _Heartless_, mientras que Exus abrió tres puertas a tres mundos diferentes. Los _Heartless_ entraron a las tres puertas, ingresando al mundo visto en la puerta. Exus y Hades reían mientras los _Heartless_ empezaban a causar caos en los tres mundos.

* * *

_**-Planeta: **__**Shadow Realm-**_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

La mañana siguiente llegó, y todo el grupo que venia de otros mundos se había despertado. Raphael, el _Dark Sage_, los llamó al salón principal, donde se llevaría a cabo una junta de emergencia. Minutos más tarde, Ya todos estaban reunidos, esperando a que Raphael hablara.

"Muy bien." Empezó el hechicero mayor. "Como ya sabrán, Exus esta buscando los doce anillos para poder liberar a _Void_, un ser que es capaz de devorar la energía vital de los mundos. Afortunadamente, tenemos dos anillos en nuestro poder; el mío, que es el anillo de _Escorpio_, y el de _Sagittarius_, que encontramos en el mundo de los _Hunters_. Muy bien, como ayer comentó Link, hay que buscar los demás para forzar a Exus a que nos ataque y así poder atraparlo."

"Pero, ¿Dónde están los anillos?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad.

"Desde ayer, algunos hechiceros que están familiarizados con el poder de los anillos, han estado buscando por toda la galaxia la energía emitida por ellos."

"¡Un momento!" exclamó Alan, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

"¿Si?" preguntó Raphael.

"¿Dices que hechiceros familiarizados con los anillos están buscándolos? Pero, si ningún hechicero aquí puede sentir el poder de los anillos. ¿Quiénes son los que lo están buscando?" preguntó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_ con curiosidad.

"Creo que hablan de mi…"

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la puerta principal, donde se encontraba un hombre anciano, vistiendo con una ropa color blanco, parecida a una tunica de hechicero. El hombre, quien tenía una barba blanca y portaba lentes, medía aproximadamente un metro y setenta, y tenía un báculo en su mano derecha. Al verlo, los dos jóvenes, Kristal y Alan, lo reconocen de inmediato.

"¡David!" ambos exclamaron, con sorpresa y alegría.

"¿Lo conocen?" preguntó Tai.

"Si, es el hechicero que se encontraba en la _Royal Magical Library_, aquel que nos enseñó varias cosas de historia de la galaxia y que me ayudó a descubrir mis poderes de hielo." Respondió Alan.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos." comentó David con alegría. "Veo que se han vuelto muy fuertes."

"¡Por supuesto!" exclamó Kristal, llamando la atención del hechicero.

"Nunca pensé que tu fueras la elegida para usar la _Balance Keyblade_. De haberlo sabido, te habría entrenado mejor."

"Mas bien, me _**habrías**_ entrenado, porque tuve que aprender sola."

"Cierto, y por eso me disculpo…"

"No hay cuidado, entiendo que Alan tenía que aprender más cosas. No era muy fuerte que digamos."

"¡Oye!" Exclamó el joven ofendido, causando risas en el grupo.

Luego de que el grupo riera, Raphael miró a todos con seriedad.

"Bueno, David será el que les ayude a encontrar los anillos… de hecho, el ya encontró uno de ellos." Dijo Raphael.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Alan. "Entonces vayamos a ese mundo."

"Antes de que se vayan, debo recomendarles que el grupo se divida en tres."

"¿En tres grupos? Pero ¿Por qué?"

"El hecho de que sepamos el mundo donde esté el anillo, no significa que lo encontremos tan fácilmente. Mientras buscamos, Exus puede ir a otro mundo y reclamar otro anillo, volviéndose mas fuerte." Respondió el hechicero con seriedad. "El hecho de separarse servirá para que, mientras un grupo busca en un mundo, el otro este listo para buscar otro en caso de encontrarlo. ¿No creen?"

"Bueno." Empezó Axl. "En cierto modo, tiene sentido."

"Si, podremos encontrar los anillos mas rápido si nos separamos." dijo Mario.

"Pero, ¿Por qué solo tres grupos?" preguntó Impmon con curiosidad.

"Porque Kristal y Alan son los únicos con _Keyblades _capaces de abrir el _Portón de Espejo_. Tai, Ash y Takato aún no tienen esa habilidad." respondió Raphael.

"Ya veo, entonces no hay tiempo que perder…" empezó Zero. "Hay que decidir quien ira con quien."

"Muy bien, hagámoslo." dijo Link. "Decidamos como."

El grupo comenzó a pensar en como separarse. Después de un rato, todos decidieron la forma en domo ir a varios mundos y los grupos quedaron: Equipo 1- Kristal, Tai, Raichu, Zero y Mario. Equipo 2- Alan, Ash, Link, X e Impmon. Equipo 3- Takato, Luigi, Axl. Los grupos confundieron a unos.

"Oh si, ¡tengo suerte!" exclamó Raichu con alegría.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó Axl.

"Porque estoy en el mismo grupo que Kristal… así podré verla mas de cerca." Comentó el roedor eléctrico, mirando a cierta parte superior del cuerpo de Kristal, cosa que ella notó.

'_Oh cielos, otro Steve.'_ pensó ella con enfado, cruzándose de brazos para que Raichu dejara de verla. Si él seguía así, tendría que tratarlo como si fuera Steve.

"Tengo una duda." empezó Ash. "¿Por qué somos tres grupos si se supone que Kristal y Alan son los únicos que pueden abrir puertas a otros mundos?"

"La razón es simple, joven entrenador." Respondió Raphael. "El tercer equipo, el de Takato, Axl y Luigi, son los que se quedarán si los dos equipos salen al mismo tiempo. Si uno de los equipos regresa cansado y se sabe de la localización de otro anillo, el tercer equipo lo reemplazara para ir por el anillo, llevando ya sea a Kristal o a Alan para abrir la puerta."

"No sé porque, pero por un momento me sentí en un juego y Raphael el entrenador." comentó Tai en voz baja a Ash y a Takato, quienes asienten ante lo dicho por el _Digidestined_

"Muy bien, entonces vayan." Dijo el hechicero, dándoles los anillos a Kristal y a Alan; el de _Sagittarius_ para Kristal y el de _Escorpio_ para Alan. "Cuando estén en el mundo a donde van, un rayo de luz saldrá del anillo que usan en dirección al anillo que se encuentra en el planeta. Exus también lo usa para encontrarlos, pero de manera diferente."

"De acuerdo." dijo Alan, antes de voltear a ver a su grupo. "¡Equipo, vámonos!"

"¡No tan rápido, Alan!" Exclamó Kristal, haciendo que todos la miraran.

"¿Qué pasa, Kristal?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

"No puedo permitir que actúes como el héroe cada rato." Empezó la hechicera. "Tu haz hecho muchas cosas estos últimos días; Luchaste solo contra Exus, también haz abierto todas las puertas a los mundos a los que hemos visitado, usaste toda tu energía para salvar a todos en el pueblo en el mundo de Ash, también cuando nos salvaste en el mundo de Tai y luchaste contra Link. Aunque no lo parezcas, debes estar cansado, a pesar de que descansamos un día al llegar aquí."

"¿Qué insinúas?"

"Digo que deberías quedarte a descansar un poco y así recuperar fuerzas. Yo estoy mas descansada que tu, así que es justo de que yo también ponga de mi parte."

"Pero…"

"No acepto ningún pero. Iremos nosotros y no podrás convencerme."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Alan sólo pudo suspirar al saber que no había forma de convencer a Kristal de cambiar de opinión. Él sabía por lo que llevaban en conocerse, ocho meses más o menos, que su compañera no cambiaría tan fácilmente. Además, tenía razón; estaba un poco cansado a pesar de dormir bien, y es que su energía aún no se había recuperado. Entonces, sabiendo que no podría ganarle, volvió a suspirar.

"Está bien, sólo ten cuidado ¿Ok?" comentó el joven, derrotado.

Kristal mostró una dulce sonrisa en su cara, con sus ojos entre cerrados y se acercó a él.

"Por supuesto… porque, sabré que me estas esperando con ansias mi regreso, y también quiero volver, para poder hacer esto más seguido."

"¿'Esto más seguido'?" empezó el joven. "¿De que estás habl…?"

Pero no terminó de decir lo que tenía en mente, ya que Kristal colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas y acercó su cara a la de él. Alan no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que los suaves labios de la hechicera se colocaran sobre los de él, sellándolos a ambos en un beso. Si el grupo estaba sorprendido por la acción de Kristal, imagínense a Alan, quien era él más sorprendido de todos. Sus ojos crecieron un poco por la sorpresa, pero después de un rato los cerró y, colocando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, se dejó llevar por las emociones que estaban en su interior. Aunque para ellos pasaron varias horas, sólo fueron unos cuantos segundos, casi un minuto antes de que la necesidad de respirar los obligara a separarse. Después, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un rato, sin decir ni una sola palabra…

"K-Kristal…" comentó el joven con sorpresa.

"Tu me gustas mucho, Alan." Respondió Kristal con una mirada soñadora. "Durante este tiempo que hemos pasado en estas aventuras, me empecé a sentir atraída a ti. No sé porqué, quizás por tu forma de ser, o por tu pasado… no sé, lo único que entiendo es que te tengo mucho cariño… me gustas…"

"V-vaya… no sé que decir…" respondió el joven, ya que él, por lo nervioso que estaba, no pensaba las cosas claramente.

"No digas nada, sólo espérame a que regrese y hablaremos de esto."

"Por supuesto."

Los dos se separan, la hechicera apartándose un poco del humano, sonriéndole dulcemente. Luego, ella invoca su _Keyblade_, apuntando a una pared.

"_¡PORTÓN DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

Una vez más, el portón de espejo se abrió frente a todos. Kristal miró a su grupo, quien supo lo que se tenía que hacer. Así, Tai, Zero, Mario y Raichu, saltaron al Portón. Kristal, antes de entrar, vuelve a ver a Alan.

"Nos veremos pronto." Comentó ella.

"Que así sea…" respondió el joven, aún no creyendo lo que había pasado.

Y así, Kristal entra al _Portón de Espejo_, este cerrándose detrás de ella, partiendo a otro mundo.

"Bueno." dijo Raphael, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado. "Mientras encontramos otro anillo, ustedes vayan a descansar, su misión será dura."

El grupo comenzó a regresar a sus habitaciones a descansar un poco. Mientras caminaban, Ash y Takato se acercaron a Alan.

"Vaya, no sabia que tu y Kristal fueran novios." Comentó Ash, mirando al joven de gorra gris, quien sólo mira hacia delante y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Ni yo…" comentó Alan, sonriendo con alegría.

Detrás de ellos, el _Hunter_ X los miraba con detenimiento, con una duda en su mente.

'_¿Qué es este amor que ellos demuestran?'_ pensó el _Hunter_. _'¿Seré capaz de sentirlo alguna vez?'_

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 024, Shirok-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando, en un edificio abandonado, el _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió una vez más, para dejar salir a cuatro personas y a un _Pokemon_; era el grupo de Kristal, quienes habían llegado al nuevo mundo. Los miembros del equipo miraron a todos lados para ver si podían reconocer el lugar.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Mario.

"No lo sé." Respondió Zero, al ver que estaban dentro de un edificio abandonado. "Por la arquitectura, pare ser un edificio del siglo veinte."

"Pero no sabemos si este edificio ha estado por pocos años o por cientos." Comentó Tai.

"Entonces, vayamos al piso más alto para ver mejor el lugar."

Los cinco se encaminaron al techo para poder descubrir el lugar donde se encontraban. Al llegar al techo, pudieron ver una ciudad humana enorme, de varios kilómetros de ancho y largo, tanto que no se podía ver el fin de dicha ciudad. Era una ciudad humana común, una de a finales del siglo veinte e iniciando el siglo veintiuno, con las calles llenas de personas que caminaban tranquilamente y siguiendo sus labores diarias.

Kristal estaba más que sorprendida, ya que nunca había visto una ciudad humana en su vida. Las únicas veces que ha visto una construcción humana había sido durante su viaje al mundo de Ash y al de los _Hunters_, pero nunca había visto una ciudad. La de las máquinas no contaba ya que, si bien era sumamente avanzada, no era _tan_ grande como la ciudad que veía.

"¡Wow!" exclamó con emoción. "Así que esta es una ciudad humana. Es muy parecida a la ciudad que Alan describió hace tiempo. Es mucho más grande que _Spellian Hegcian_."

"Claro que es más grande." dijo Raichu. "Las ciudades humanas normalmente son grandes… aunque debo decir que es la primera vez que veo una de semejante tamaño."

"No tenemos tiempo de andar admirando las diferencias de otro mundo." empezó Zero. "Hay que buscar el anillo antes de que Exus lo encuentre."

"Eso lo sabemos." Respondió Mario. "Pero no todos los días viajas a un mundo desconocido donde viven humanos."

"No importa, la misión es primero."

"Vaya que eres frió." Comentó el _Pokemon_, mirando a Zero con apatía, aunque el _Hunter_ no le prestaba atención.

Mientras estaban hablando, Kristal notó que Tai había estado callado ese tiempo, admirando la ciudad con cierta duda y sorpresa.

"¿Tai?¿Sucede algo?" preguntó la hechicera con confusión.

"No sé porqué, pero esta ciudad se me hace… familiar…" respondió el _Digidestined._

"¿Familiar?" preguntó Mario. "¿En que sentido?"

"No sé, siento que he estado… ¡¿Pero que?!"

"¿Qué sucede Tai?" preguntó Kristal, algo extrañada por el comportamiento del joven.

"E-Esa estructura…"

Todos voltean a ver en dirección a donde había apuntado, viendo una torre de acero, pintado de color rojo y blanco, una que se elevaba por sobre algunos edificios.

"¿Qué hay con esa torre?" preguntó Raichu.

"Esa es la torre de Tokio." Respondió Tai. "Es un símbolo en mi mundo, una construcción que prácticamente simboliza la ciudad donde vivo. ¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Entonces ¿estamos en el mundo de Tai?" preguntó Kristal.

"No lo creo." comentó Zero. "Según nos dijo Raphael, la cultura en los mundos humanos son parecidas entre si, por lo que la similitud entre mundos y estructuras debe ser muy parecida."

"¿Quieres decir que pueden existir mas _Torres de Tokio_ en otros mundos?" preguntó el portador del Valor.

"Exacto, pero no necesariamente tendría ese nombre, puede tener otros. Pero basta de todo esto, debemos buscar el anillo."

"Cierto." Respondió Kristal, viendo el anillo que tenía en su mano. "Vamos, ayúdame a encontrar el que está en este mundo…" Dijo ella mientras levanta el anillo que tenía hacia el cielo.

Una luz dorada salió del anillo de Kristal y se dirigió al cielo, para luego comenzar a moverse en una dirección, al norte de donde estaban. La luz quedo señalando a esa dirección, sin moverse, indicando que era hacia allá donde estaba el objeto.

Sabiendo su nuevo rumbo, los cinco integrantes comenzaron a saltar de edificio en edificio, siguiendo la luz, captando la atención de unas cuantas personas que lograron verlos por unos instantes. Mientras seguían saltando sobre los edificios, Tai se dio cuenta de algo más.

"Este lugar… si, no me puedo equivocar." Comentó el _Digidestined_.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Kristal.

"Este lugar es _Hokaido_… o muy parecido a el."

"¿Un lugar de tu mundo?" preguntó Mario.

"Si, muy parecido."

"¡Miren, la luz esta apuntando a algo!" Exclamó Kristal, señalando hacia el frente.

Todos miraron a esa dirección, dejando de saltar sobre los tejados y cayendo sobre la calle. Enfrente a ellos, se encontraban varias escaleras que daban a un templo japonés.

"Es una especie de templo." Comentó Mario.

"_Templo Higurashi_ para ser mas precisos." Expresó Tai.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Raichu.

"Lo dice el letrero."

"Bueno, entremos al templo entonces." dijo Kristal, subiendo las escaleras.

El grupo siguió a la hechicera, adentrándose en el territorio del templo. Para poder llegar hasta el fondo, tuvieron que evitar ser detectados por un anciano, una mujer y un chico, aunque, claro, el gato de la familia los encontró, pero no era problema.

Los cinco siguieron el rayo de luz, mismo que señalaba hacia una pequeña choza. Dudaron en entrar, pero sabían que no había otra forma de encontrar el anillo, a pesar de que se podía detectar una especie de energía salir de ahí. Adentro de la choza, se encontraba un pozo de agua vació, justo a donde el rayo de luz señalaba. Los cinco se asomaron para ver que había, descubriendo que… estaba vacío.

"¿Crees que el anillo se haya equivocado?" preguntó Tai con cierta ironía.

"No creo." Respondió Kristal. "Digo, es un poder místico que ha existido desde la creación de los _N-Warriors_ hace muchos milenios, no creo que se equivoque ahora."

"Hay que bajar a investigar." comentó Zero.

"¿Todos?" preguntó Tai.

"Todos."

Los cinco bajaron por el pozo y llegaron hasta el fondo del mismo, donde descubrieron dos cosas; 1-estaba vació y 2- no era muy amplio que digamos.

"Bueno, no hay nada." comentó Raichu con cierto enfado_._ "Regresemos para decirle a Raphael que regrese este anillo, que parece de segunda mano."

"Un momento." dijo Kristal. "Hay algo extraño en este pozo."

"¿Extraño en que sentido?" preguntó Tai.

"Extraño en que… parece mas bien…"

"¿Un portal?" terminó Zero por ella, asombrándola.

"¡Exacto!¿Cómo sabes?"

"Estoy recibiendo lecturas que indican una extraña energía de este lugar, algo parecida al _Portón de Espejo_, aunque diferente a el."

"Bueno." Empezó Mario. "Si es un portal, entonces usa la _Keyblade_."

"Pero no sabremos a donde nos llevaría." Comentó Kristal. "¿Y si llegamos a un lugar peligroso?"

"No hay opción." Empezó Zero. "Al parecer, el anillo está del otro lado del portal. Sólo tenemos una oportunidad ya que, si t abres el portal y vas sola, no podremos acompañarte, así que iremos todos de una vez."

"Muy bien, lo intentaré…"

La _Balance Keyblade_ apareció en las manos de ella, quien la encaja en el suelo. Al hacer esto, una extraña luz los envuelve, modificando sus alrededores, pareciendo como si estuvieran viajando a través de un espacio vació. Cuando la luz se desvanece, los cinco se encuentran en el mismo pozo, confundidos por lo que había pasado.

"Creo que no funcionó, estamos en el mismo pozo." Expresó Raichu.

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó Tai, mientras jalaba una enredadera de la pared. "Según recuerdo el pozo no tenia enredaderas en las paredes."

"Ni tampoco se veía la luz del sol." comentó Mario, mirando hacia arriba.

"Salgamos a ver que pasó." dijo Zero, dando un gran salto para salir del fondo del pozo.

Los demás siguieron la acción del _Hunter_, saliendo del lugar. Al salir, no estaban preparados para lo que vieron.

"Ok…" empezó Raichu. "Corríjanme si me equivoco pero ¿Qué no había una ciudad aquí?"

"Ciertamente, mi pequeño amigo." Respondió Mario.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Al ver el exterior, el grupo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en el templo, sino que ahora estaban en medio de un espeso bosque, algo muy diferente al lugar de donde venían.

"¿Alguien me quiere decir que pasó aquí?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"Creo que el pozo nos transportó a otro lugar." respondió Kristal con incredulidad. "No estoy segura."

"Muy bien, ¿y ahora a donde vamos?" preguntó Raichu.

Kristal miraba el anillo, viendo que este estaba brillando, reaccionando con el anillo que estaba ahí, pero no emitía un rayo de luz que señalara el lugar.

"Es extraño, el anillo funciona, pero no nos indica donde esta el otro." Comentó a sus compañeros.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Tai.

"Lo mejor será buscar algún lugar o pueblo donde haya personas en el, para preguntar si han visto el anillo… y para saber donde estamos." Comentó Zero, mirando hacia el frente. "Detecto algunas lecturas de varias personas habitando cerca de aquí. Vayamos a ese lugar."

"Por mi esta bien." dijo Kristal.

"Benditos sean los escáneres de los _Reploids_." Expresó Raichu con alivio.

Así, los cinco integrantes comenzaron a correr y saltar para salir del bosque, en dirección a donde Zero les había dicho. Unos minutos después, el grupo llegó a las afueras de una aldea pequeña y sencilla. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo, llamando la atención de varios aldeanos quienes, al verlos, corrieron espantados.

"¿Qué les pasa?¿Por qué huyen?" preguntó Kristal.

"Quizás estén asustados de la rata naranja." dijo Tai, señalando al _Pokemon_.

"¡Oh cállate!" Exclamó Raichu. "Quizás sea la extraña armadura de Zero."

"Mejor cállense, hay que buscar ese anillo a toda costa." Dijo el _Hunter_ con algo de enfado, caminando más hacia el pueblo.

Pero antes de irse más lejos, Zero inmediatamente giró para atrapar con su mano derecha algo que iba a gran velocidad hacia su cabeza. Al inspeccionarla más de cerca, pudo percatarse de lo que era; una flecha.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamó el Reploid, poniéndose en guardia.

Inmediatamente después de que todos se pusieran en guardia tras el grito de Zero, varias flechas son disparadas de distintas direcciones; callejones, árboles, matorrales e incluso de casas, todos hacia los viajeros. Al ver esto, los cinco tuvieron que defenderse de las flechas según sus habilidades.

Kristal realizó algunos hechizos de defensa para protegerse. Tai invocó su _Keyblade_ y empezó a detener las flechas con ella. Raichu usó sus ataques eléctricos para destruir las flechas que iban hacia él, mientras que Mario las quemaba con sus flamas. Zero desenvainó su sable de luz y empezó a esquivar las flechas, a veces partiendo algunas de punta a cola con su maestría sobre la espada. La lluvia de flechas cesó, por lo que los cinco héroes se colocaron hombro con hombro formando un círculo pequeño para defenderse de todas direcciones.

"¿Quien esta ahí?" preguntó Tai, sujetando la _Courage Crest Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

"Sabemos que están escondidos, ¡Muéstrense!" exclamó Zero, sujetando con una mano su sable de luz.

De varios lugares, varios aldeanos salieron de sus escondites, algunos llevaban arcos, otros machetes, otros tridentes y uno que otro con palos y piedras. Los aldeanos rodearon a los viajeros, impidiéndoles escapar.

"¡Lo sabia!" exclamó un aldeano. "¡Ellos son unos monstruos!"

"¿Monstruos?" preguntaba Tai. "¿De que están hablando?¿Por qué nos llaman monstruos?"

"¡No nos engañaran!" exclamó otro aldeano. "Los humanos no pueden hacer los movimientos y hechizos que ustedes hicieron, sólo los monstruos son capaces de hacer eso."

"Nosotros no somos monstruos." expresó Kristal, intentando con vencerlos.

"¡Cierto!" exclamó Raichu, asustando a los aldeanos.

"¿Lo oyeron? La rata naranja habló." Comentó uno de ellos.

"¿A quien le dices rata naranja?¡Ya veraz!" exclamó el roedor con enfado.

"No estás ayudándonos, Raichu." dijo Mario en voz baja.

"Además." dijo Tai. "Técnicamente, tu eres un monstruo."

"¡Oh cállate!" respondió el _Pokemon_, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡No dejen a los monstruos con vida!" exclamó un aldeano, mientras otros se preparaban para atacar con flechas. Los cinco se colocaron en guardia al ver las amenazas de las personas.

La situación era apretada, si los aldeanos los seguían presionando, los cinco se verían en la necesidad de defenderse, y al final los aldeanos saldrían perjudicados. Zero en especial no podía atacar humanos, las reglas de la robótica se lo impedía. Si él mataba a un humano, aunque sea por error, sería considerado _Maverick_ y sus amigos en su mundo se verían en la necesidad de eliminarlo. Los otros tampoco querían atacar humanos inocentes, primero querían razonar con ellos, pero debido a que estos aldeanos no les dejaban muchas opciones, poco se podía hacer.

"¡Ataquen!"

"¡Esperen!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Todos los aldeanos se detuvieron al escuchar esa voz, sabiendo quien era. La multitud abrió el paso para que una mujer anciana caminara para encarar a los cinco viajeros.

"Señora Kaede." dijo un aldeano, al ver que la sacerdotisa caminaba hacia el grupo.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó la anciana, cuyo nombre parecía ser Kaede, la sacerdotisa del lugar. "¿De donde vienen?"

Al ver por fin a una persona, al parecer la líder, que no quería atacarla, los héroes decidieron responder su pregunta con la verdad.

"Oh si, mucho gusto, me llamo Kristal, soy de _Spellian Hegcian_."

"Mario de _Mushroom Kingdom._"

"Raichu de _Celadon City._"

"Zero de _MetroCity._"

"Tai Kamiya de _Odiaba_, _Japón._"

La anciana no reconocía los lugares que decían cuatro de los cinco viajeros… pero, al escuchar el último, se sorprendió.

"Muchacho, ¿Acaso dijiste Japón?" preguntó la sacerdotisa a Tai.

"Si, vengo de Japón." Respondió el _Digidestined._

"Entonces, eso significa que ¿ustedes vienen del pozo?"

"¿Del pozo que está en el bosque? Si, de ahí salimos." Contestó Mario, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera más.

"Que interesante. Necesito que vengan conmigo, vamos a mi casa a conversar."

"Nos encantaría." expresó Kristal con alegría.

Así, la anciana guía a los cinco viajeros por el pueblo, mientras los aldeanos les abrían el paso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, a varios Kilómetros alejados del pueblo, varios _Heartless_ caminaban por un bosque, buscando algo, cuando de repente, una gran espada los cortó a todos a la vez. Una figura cayó de los árboles sobre sus pies, un hombre, de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos, que vestía una túnica roja, pantalones rojos y no llevaba zapatos. El detalle más característico de este hombre eran las dos orejas de perro que tenía en la cabeza en lugar de orejas normales. Dicho hombre era el portador de la espada que cortó a los _Heartless_ fácilmente. El joven miró el lugar donde estaban los _Heartless_ antes, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

'_Esas extrañas criaturas de nuevo.'_ pensó el joven. _'Nunca las había visto y ahora parecen como ratas por todas partes. Además, no huelen como los otros monstruos que he conocido ¿Qué serán?'_

"¡InuYasha!"

El joven de cabello plateado volteó hacia atrás en dirección a la voz, viendo venir a un joven de más o menos la misma edad y estatura que él, de cabello corto color negro, pero suficientemente largo para tener una especie de coleta. Vestía un traje de monje, con dos tonos de color morado, y sujetaba un báculo dorado de casi su mismo tamaño. Este joven se acercó al otro de cabello plateado.

"Oh, Miroku." Dijo él joven de cabellos plateados, conocido como InuYasha.

"¿Otra vez esas criaturas?" preguntó el monje llamado Miroku.

"Si, últimamente han estado apareciendo muy seguido y ni siquiera sé de donde vengan, su olor está en todas partes."

"¿Que crees que sean?"

"No lo sé, nunca los había visto. Tampoco había visto la forma en que esas criaturas eliminan a los humanos; simplemente les tocan el pecho y las personas desaparecen."

"Tampoco lo sé, pero puedo sentir mucha energía negativa emanando de ellos. Son de cuidado."

"Yo también lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada más que eliminar a los que veamos… pero cada día aparecen más y más. Rayos, me está frustrando."

"Si tan solo la señorita Aome y Sango estuvieran con nosotros, quizás ya hubiéramos hallado el origen de estas criaturas."

"Feh, no digas tonterías, Miroku. Recuerda que ellas y ese tonto de Shippou decidieron dejarnos hace ya varios meses. Con nosotros es más que suficiente para hallar el lugar de donde salen estas criaturas y eliminarlas. No las necesitamos."

"Espero que tengas razón, InuYasha."

"Puedo oler más en esa dirección. ¡Vamos!"

El hombre mitad bestia comienza a saltar hacia los árboles, usando las ramas para incrementar su paso, mientras que su compañero primero suspira y mira hacia el cielo.

"No sé porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto… espero que no sea nada." Dicho esto, Miroku se va siguiendo a InuYasha, corriendo por el bosque.

_**Fin del Capitulo 18

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El grupo de Kristal habla con Kaede acerca de la localización del anillo, y parece que ella los puede ayudar. Un momento… ¡cuidado amigos!, un hombre con traje de mandril se acerca. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Enemigos del Japón Antiguo.**_

Momento… ¿El monte de las Almas aún existe?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	20. Cap 19: Enemigos del Japon Antiguo

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 19: Enemigos del Japón Antiguo **_

_**La Localización del anillo de Taurus**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 024, Shirok-_

_-Quinientos años en el pasado-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Luego del problema que tuvieron al llegar, el grupo de Kristal fue escoltado a una pequeña choza, que parecía ser la casa de la sacerdotisa Kaede. Ahí, su dueña comenzó explicarles unas cosas a los viajeros, cosas que los sorprendieron bastante.

"¿Qué?¿Estamos en el pasado?" preguntó Tai

"Así es." respondió la sacerdotisa. "El pozo de agua que se encuentra en el bosque es en realidad un túnel que conecta el futuro con nuestra época. De ahí es de donde vino una mujer conocida como Aome, quien tenia un gran poder oculto."

"Oh, ya veo."

"Aunque, se me hace raro. El portal que conectaba ambos tiempos se había cerrado hace varios meses. ¿Cómo es que lograron entrar?"

"Oh, eso fue gracias a la _Keyblade_." Respondió Mario.

"¿_Keyblade_?"

"Si, es esto." dijo Kristal, invocando la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Kaede se sorprendió mucho al ver tan extraño objeto aparecer de la nada.

"¿Qué cosa es eso?¿Que tipo de magia usan ustedes? Parece magia de invocación."

"Es algo parecido. Esta es una _Keyblade_, un arma mística creada hace muchos milenios, y que sirve como espada, además de tener la habilidad de abrir o cerrar casi toda cerradura o sello. Puede abrir puertas que conectan diferentes mundos o, como en nuestro caso, diferentes épocas, además de amplificar la fuerza de los hechizos."

"Ya veo, así que esa es una _Keyblade_." dijo Kaede de forma pensativa. "Nunca creí ver una en mi vida."

"¿Usted sabia de ellas?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"No mucho la verdad. Hace unos veinte años, un grupo de aldeanos y yo nos encontramos con una extraña cueva, algo retirada de aquí. Dicha cueva tenia una entrada secreta, que pudimos abrir con dificultad. Adentro, las paredes estaban cubiertas de extrañas figuras y letras que nunca pudimos descifrar, aunque lo único que pudimos leer eran dos palabras: _Anillo_ y _Keyblade._"

"¿Acaso dijo anillo?" pregunto Mario con algo de asombro.

"Si, así es, eso es lo único que pudimos descifrar de la cueva, eso y la palabra _Keyblade_, aunque no sabíamos que era."

"Ya entiendo…" dijo Zero. "Señora, necesitamos que nos lleve a esa cueva."

"¿Para que quieren verla?"

"Lo que pasa es que estamos en búsqueda de un anillo sagrado y esa es la primera pista que hemos escuchado desde que llegamos a este mundo." comentó Kristal de forma amable.

"¿Y para que quieren ese anillo?" preguntó Kaede con algo de desconfianza.

"Por favor, el destino de este mundo y de muchos otros está en peligro si es que nuestros enemigos encuentran ese anillo primero."

"¿Pero de que están hablando?"

"Se lo explicaremos luego." dijo Mario. "Sólo llévenos a ese lugar."

La sacerdotisa Kaede tenía algo de desconfianza, la forma en que los forasteros habían pedido que los llevara a ese lugar era extraña. Pero, por alguna razón, creyó que se podía confiar en ellos, a pesar de haberlos conocido por poco tiempo.

"No sé porqué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ustedes." Comentó la sacerdotisa, mirando al grupo con detenimiento. "Muy bien, los llevaré a ese lugar."

"Muchas gracias." Expresó Kristal con alegría, mientras los demás héroes, salvo Zero, sonreían de la misma manera.

Y así, después de prepararse, los viajeros, la sacerdotisa Kaede y algunos aldeanos comenzaron a caminar hacia la extraña cueva, a unos kilómetros de distancia.

Mientras tanto, una figura oscura estaba cerca de la aldea al momento de llegar el grupo de viajeros. Interesado, los había seguido hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y había oído su conversación. Mas interesado aún, el hombre escuchó atentamente cada detalle de la historia de los cinco héroes y acerca de la extraña cueva. Cuando el grupo salió en busca de la cueva, el misterioso hombre los miraba desde la punta de un árbol cercano, viendo como se dirigían a su destino. Debajo de su traje de mandril blanco, el hombre sonrió.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Varias horas después, el grupo se encontraba caminando hacia la cueva, contándole a Kaede y a los aldeanos acerca de su misión. Cabía demás decir que ellos andaban asombrados.

"¿Cada uno de ustedes es de un mundo diferente?" preguntó la sacerdotisa con asombro.

"Exactamente." dijo Zero. "En realidad, existen distintos mundos allá afuera. Cuando uno ve las estrellas en la noche, algunas de esas estrellas tienen mundos como este, ya que esas estrellas son como el sol que está en este sistema."

"Ya veo, entonces fue bueno el haberlos traído a la cueva."

"Es de gran ayuda. ¿Cuánto falta?" preguntó Mario.

"Ya llegamos."

El grupo miró hacia delante, viendo una gran pared de roca, que tenia una cueva poco profunda en un costado. Entraron en ella, aunque no vieron algo que les sorprendiera.

"Yo la veo como una cueva normal." comentó Raichu.

"Cierto." respondió Zero. "Pero mi escáner térmico detecta una cantidad de energía emanando detrás de la pared."

"Esta cueva tiene un extraño hechizo para abrirse." dijo Kaede, llamando la atención de los héroes. "Sólo con presionar esta roca…" comentó ella, presionando una de las rocas que estaba en la pared, haciendo que la pared del fondo de la cueva comenzara a moverse a un lado, como su fuera una puerta corrediza. "… la puerta se abre."

"Bueno, no es un hechizo, sino un mecanismo." Comentó Tai. "Pero bueno, vamos a ver que hay."

El grupo inspeccionó el interior, dándose cuenta que, detrás de la pared falsa, se encontraba una cámara secreta, cuyas paredes estaban plasmadas varios dibujos y figuras. El grupo comenzó a verlas, tratando de descifrar lo que decían.

"¿Estas son las letras que decía?" preguntó Mario.

"Si, son estas, y nunca pudimos descifrarlas." dijo la anciana Kaede.

"¿Alguna idea, Zero?" preguntó Tai al _Reploid_.

"Ninguna." Respondió el _Hunter_. "No reconozco estos dibujos. Jamás los había visto…"

"Esto es…"

Todos miraron a Kristal, quien veía las letras con confusión y… ¿entendimiento?

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Zero.

"Estas letras… puedo leerlas." Respondió la hechicera.

"¿Qué?¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó Mario.

"Si… están escritas en lenguaje _Maginec_, el antiguo lenguaje de los hechiceros. Se dejó de hablar hace cuatro mil años."

"¿Y como sabes leerlo entonces?"

"Mis maestros Duncan y Raphael siempre nos daban lecciones. Fueron muy duras pero parece que valdrán la pena."

"¿Y que dice?" preguntó Raichu.

La joven hechicera se coloca frente a la pared, colocando sus manos en ella para guiarla a no perderse en las letras. Luego de unos minutos de ver las figuras, llegó a una conclusión.

"Parece ser un diario gigante…" comentó ella.

"¿Un diario?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Qué no conocían el papel?"

"Ni idea, pero aquí vienen cosas interesantes…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Veamos…" empezó Kristal, leyendo el texto. _"Año 8 después del inicio de las Galaxian Wars de esta época (DGWE), logramos derrotar y encerrar a Void, pero sabemos que pronto alguien intentará revivirlo… por eso se me dio la misión de esconder el anillo de Taurus en este planeta. El anillo de Taurus es en realidad el Keychain de la Keyblade de Taurus, sólo así se lograría sacar su verdadero poder, pero sólo el merecedor podrá tomarlo. Espero poder encontrar un lugar en este planeta donde pueda esconderlo…"_ terminó de leer esa sección. "Parece que el _Golden N-Warrior_ de _Taurus_ estuvo aquí y escribió esto."

"¿Es todo?" preguntó Tai.

"Aun hay mas" dijo ella, leyendo una vez más. "_Año 9 DGWE, los humanos de este mundo me han mostrado un excelente lugar para esconder el anillo: una montaña sagrada a varios kilómetros al este. Dicha montaña pose una extraña aura que evita que varios de los demonios y algunos humanos logren acceder, aunque afortunadamente mi aura me protege. Espero que sea suficiente para mantener a raya a los que quieran el poder del anillo. Los habitantes llaman a esta montaña el Monte de las Almas…_"

"¡¿El _Monte de las Almas_?!¡No es posible!" exclamó Kaede con asombro.

"¿Sabe donde queda o que es?" preguntó el _Digidestined_.

"Por supuesto que lo sé, era una antigua montaña rodeada de un aura sagrada. Pero hace mas de cien años misteriosamente dejo de emitir esa aura, hasta que un antiguo monje, guiado por las ideas de Naraku, un demonio muy poderoso, volvió a levantar dicha barrera."

"Entonces, ¿Sabe donde esta? Llévenos ahí, por favor."

"Desafortunadamente la montaña colapsó hace ya varios meses, cuando aquel monje se fue al cielo, llevándose el aura con él."

"Entonces…" empezó Raichu. "¿El monte ya no está?"

"Exactamente."

"Significa que el anillo puede estar en cualquier parte."

"Esperen, aún hay más escrito." interrumpió Kristal. _"… a pesar de que el aura sagrada que rodea la montaña es muy poderosa, mis estudios indican que finalmente colapsará dentro de unos miles de años. Lamentablemente no podré vivir ese tiempo y este lugar es el más seguro que he encontrado en varios mundos hasta ahora. Por eso, escondí el anillo a varios kilómetros bajo tierra, donde el aura sagrada aún logra llegar. Estoy seguro que, a pesar de que la barrera caiga, el anillo no será encontrado… espero que así sea. Sólo puedo esperar que los próximos N-Warriors logren encontrarlo, para si mantener la paz en este planeta…" _terminó de leer la joven, mirando al grupo. "El anillo aún está ahí, hay que ir a buscarlo."

"¿Segura?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad, ella afirmando.

"Entonces no perdamos más tiempo." Dijo Zero. "Señora, muéstrenos el lugar donde estaba ese monte."

"Claro que los llevaré." Respondió la sacerdotisa.

El grupo comenzó a salir de la cueva para empezar a dirigirse al _Monte de las Almas_, cuando, de pronto, los cinco héroes se detuvieron en seco, cosa que extrañó a Kaede y a los aldeanos que iban con ellos.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó la sacerdotisa con confusión.

"Hay alguien aquí." respondió Kristal con seriedad.

"Hay alguien además de nosotros que esta aquí." dijo Mario.

"Intenta esconder su energía, pero aún se puede percibir un poco."

"¿Enserio? Deja ver…" Kaede comenzó a concentrarse para poder sentir la energía que estaba escondida. Al principio, no podía detectarla, pero finalmente logró hallarla y, al detectarla, entró en pánico. "¡No!¡No es posible!"

Zero se encontraba inspeccionando el lugar con sus scanners internos, que detectaban más fácilmente la presencia del sujeto que las habilidades de los guerreros. Luego de unos segundos, de ver los alrededores, logró encontrarlo, pero no lo miró de frente para no levantar sospechas. En cambio, miró al que estaba a su lado, Raichu, y le habló en voz baja.

"Raichu, el sujeto está detrás de esos árboles, intenta sorprenderlo." Comentó el _Reploid_.

"De acuerdo." Respondió el Pokemon. "_¡QUICK_ _ATTACK!"_

Entonces, Raichu desapareció de la vista de todos y reapareció frente a los arbustos que Zero le había señalado. En lugar de embestir, varias chispas eléctricas aparecieron en sus mejillas, preparándose para un ataque.

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Raichu emitió un poderoso trueno que se dirigió a los arbustos. Pero, justo antes de que chocara con ellos, una figura salió de entre los matorrales y, de un golpe lleno de energía demoníaca, golpeó el trueno de Raichu y se lo redirigió. Afortunadamente, el Pokemon estaba listo y con otro _Quick Attack_ se alejó y regresó con el grupo, quienes miraron al sujeto con seriedad.

"No te sirvió de nada esconderte, podemos detectarte." comentó Zero.

"Oh, veo que ustedes no son seres ordinarios."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _069-Yokoshima - naraku-- _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

El grupo podía ver al sujeto ahora, aunque no mucho, ya que estaba cubierto con una piel de mandril blanca. La anciana Kaede y los demás aldeanos lo vieron y se pusieron en guardia, reconociendo la figura de aquel demonio.

"No puede ser… Naraku." dijo la sacerdotisa con algo de miedo.

"¿Naraku?" preguntó Mario. "¿El demonio poderoso que nos había contado?"

"El mismo, pero creí que había muerto."

"Los humanos y demonios inferiores no podrán matarme nunca, sólo lograron retrasar lo inevitable." respondió el demonio con seriedad.

"¿Pero que haces aquí?"

"Escuché la conversación que tuvieron ustedes en la aldea y me interesó la historia del anillo. Quizás tenga un poder similar al de la _Perla Shikon_ y podría usarla para mis planes."

"Vaya, es raro." Dijo Tai. "Según recuerdo de la serie, tu normalmente te escondes y usas a gente inocente para llevar a cabo tus planes, pero ahora, mírate, estas frente a nosotros."

"Parece que tienen cierto conocimiento sobre mi." Comentó Naraku seriamente. "La razón es porque esto salió de improvisto. Nunca me imaginé que existiera un objeto de otro mundo y que seres que no son de aquí vinieran por él, así que me vi en la necesidad de venir personalmente a ver de que se trataba."

"¡No dejaremos que te apoderes del anillo!" exclamó Kristal, colocándose en guardia.

"No pueden detenerme." Dijo Naraku mientras que con un movimiento de su mano se quita la piel de mandril y revelaba su verdadera forma; un hombre alto, de cabello largo y negro, ojos rojos y piel blanca. Portaba una extraña armadura formada por cientos de partes de otros demonios. Una poderosa aura demoníaca lo rodeaba, tan grande que mantenía en alerta a los cinco héroes.

"¡En guardia!"

"Kristal, será mejor que te vayas." expresó Zero, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Qué?¿De que hablas?"

"Mario y yo nos encargaremos de detener a este sujeto, ustedes vayan a buscar ese anillo."

"¿Por qué me dices eso? Yo soy la líder de este grupo." Expresó ella con algo de enfado.

"Pero soy mejor estratega y estoy mejor entrenado para combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Además, si más adelante necesitamos la _Keyblade_, sólo tu puedes manejarla correctamente."

Kristal se puso a pensar un poco en lo que había dicho el _Reploid_, algo que tenía bastante sentido, aunque algo no podía entender.

"¿Y Mario?" cuestionó ella.

"Mario es muy hábil, además, su capa puede regresar cualquier ataque, por eso podremos detenerlo mas tiempo." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Ya vimos que el trueno de Raichu no surtió efecto en él, y Tai aún no está muy capacitado para pelear. Mario y yo somos los más capacitados para este trabajo."

"Entiendo sus razones. Entonces, se los encargo…cuídense lo dos."

"No te preocupes." dijo Mario. "Ya estamos acostumbrados a esto."

"Bien…Raichu, Tai, vámonos."

Así, Kristal, Raichu, Tai, la sacerdotisa Kaede y los aldeanos se van corriendo del lugar, rumbo al _Monte de las Almas_, dejando al _Hunter_ y al héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ con el demonio oscuro.

"¿Estas segura de dejar a tus amigos ahí con él?" preguntó la sacerdotisa Kaede con confusión.

"Confió en ellos. Sé que pueden arreglárselas solos." respondió Kristal.

"Eso espero." dijo Tai.

Zero y Mario veían como sus compañeros se retiraban, para luego ver a Naraku nuevamente.

"Al dejar que sus amigos se fueran, sólo aseguraron su muerte." dijo el demonio. "Ustedes dos solos no podrán contra mi."

"Nosotros dos somos suficientes para derrotarte." expresó Mario, colocándose en guardia.

"Eso está por verse. Tengo interés de saber cual es el poder de los seres de otros mundos. Yo, Naraku, les mostraré el terror de este mundo." dijo mientras su aura crecía aún más.

"Tiene un poder impresionante, pero no nos asuntarás" comentó Zero, sacando su sable de luz de su espalda, mirando a su compañero. "¿Listo Mario?"

"Siempre listo. Veamos que eres capas de hacer." Respondió el plomero, su puño derecho envuelto en llamas.

"Lo mismo digo… ¡VAMOS!"

Y así, Mario y Zero se lanzaron hacia Naraku, mientras él los esperaba. Dos héroes de dos mundos distintos, enfrentándose juntos a un villano de otro mundo. Una batalla de titanes estaba por comenzar…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

Ya una hora había pasado después de que el grupo dejó a Zero y Mario luchando contra Naraku. El grupo de Kristal, Raichu, Tai, la anciana Kaede y algunos aldeanos seguían corriendo en dirección al _Monte de las Almas _para obtener el _Taurus Zodiacal Ring_. Sin embargo, debido a que los aldeanos no podían correr tan rápido, tenían que detenerse a cada rato, lo cual causaba que se retrasaran en su llegada al monte.

"¿Cuánto más falta para llegar al monte?" preguntó Tai con curiosidad.

"Aproximadamente dos días si seguimos corriendo." Respondió la anciana, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¿Dos días? Pero no tenemos tanto tiempo." expresó Kristal con ansias.

"Lo lamentamos, nosotros les quitamos mucho tiempo. Lamentablemente, como no son de estas tierras, se perderían si van a buscar el monte."

"Lo sabemos, y no podemos hacer nada más que seguir…bueno, hay que continuar caminando."

Con esto dicho, el grupo volvió a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia el monte sagrado… o lo que quedaba de el. Entonces, todos se dieron cuenta de algo; unas extrañas sombras se movían en el suelo cerca de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó un aldeano con temor.

"Oh no." expresó Kristal al sentir la presencia oscura de esas sombras, reconociéndolas.

Dicho esto, del suelo salían las extrañas sombras, mostrando su verdadera apariencia: _Heartless_.

"¡Ya me lo temía!"

"¡Son esas mismas criaturas que atacaron nuestra aldea!" exclamó un aldeano, sujetando su trinche para defenderse.

"¡Todos, aléjense de aquí!" Exclamó Tai. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos."

"¿Podrán con todos?" preguntó la sacerdotisa.

"Si, ya hemos luchado contra estos antes." Comentó Kristal. "Váyanse a un lugar seguro."

"De acuerdo ¡Todos síganme!"

Dicho esto, la anciana Kaede y los aldeanos se alejaron hacia un bosque cercano, para estar a salvo de los _Heartless_, dejando a Kristal, Raichu y Tai a luchar contra ellos.

"¿Listos?" preguntó la hechicera.

"¡Claro!" exclamaron los dos.

"¡Entonces vamos!"

Y así, los tres atacaron a los _Heartless_, cada uno con su forma de pelear; Kristal usando la _Keyblade_ para fortalecer sus hechizos, Tai usando su _Keyblade_ como espada, y Raichu con descargas eléctricas. Varios minutos después, luego de eliminar a varias criaturas, más y más _Heartless_ seguían saliendo del suelo, frustrando los intentos de los tres héroes por terminar el combate rápido.

"¡Rayos, son muchos!" Exclamó Tai, luego de usar un _Fira_ para eliminar a otro _Heartless._ "¡Si seguimos así, nos arrebatarán el corazón!"

"Muy bien, ¡usaré mi técnica especial!" dijo Kristal. "Acabaré con todos de un ataque… espero."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó el _Digidestined_, mientras él y Raichu se colocaban detrás de Kristal, quien estaba frente a todos los _Heartless_. La hechicera alzó su _Keyblade, _haciendo aparecer varias esferas pequeñas a su alrededor.

"_¡CRYSTAL…!_"

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó Tai.

"¡Cuidado!¡Salten!" Exclamó el Pokemon.

De la nada, tres ráfagas de energía, rompiendo el suelo a su paso, se dirigían hacia el grupo y los _Heartless_. Los guerreros lograron saltar para ponerse a salvo de la extraña energía, misma que impactó a los _Heartless_, quienes no fueron tan afortunados, desapareciendo tan pronto como la energía los tocaba.

Los viajeros de otros mundos se posaron sobre el suelo nuevamente, mirando los tres surcos creados por la ráfaga de energía, confundidos por ella. Inmediatamente voltearon a todas partes, con tal de saber de donde salió esa energía.

"¿De donde salió eso?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Ni idea…" respondió Tai, mirando a los alrededores. "¡¿Quién está ahí?!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _053-A formidable enemy appears-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon)_

Y así, de los árboles, una figura salió disparada hacia arriba, dando un gran salto, para luego caer frente al grupo, a varios metros de distancia. Se trataba del sujeto de cabello blanco, ropa roja, orejas de perro y poseedor de una gran espada; el hombre mitad bestia, InuYasha.

"¡Oye!¿Por qué nos atacas?" preguntó Tai con enfado.

"¿Uh?¿Quiénes son ustedes? Nunca los había visto…" preguntó InuYasha con desconfianza. "¿Acaso son amigos de esas criaturas?"

"¿Qué?¿Amigos de los _Heartless_?¡Como crees!"

"¿_Heartless_? Ya veo, así que así se llaman esas criaturas… entonces si son amigos de ellos."

"¡No!¡No lo somos!"

"¡No mientan! Sus ropas huelen a la esencia de esas criaturas…"

"¡InuYasha!"

Un monje salió corriendo de entre los árboles, llegando a donde estaba su compañero. Se trataba del monje Miroku.

"Llegas tarde Miroku." dijo InuYasha.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Por qué usaste tu _Kaze No Kizu_?" Preguntó el joven monje.

"Me encontré con un grupo de esas criaturas extrañas. También encontré a estos tres sujetos." Respondió el joven mitad bestia, señalando con su espada a los viajeros.

Cuando Miroku volteó a ver al grupo para inspeccionarlos, sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en Kristal, examinándola con lujo de detalle.

'_Oh, que señorita tan mas hermosa. Le pediré si quisiera tener un hijo conmigo.'_ Pensaba Miroku, pero InuYasha lo sacó de su concentración al adelantarse.

"¡Oigan ustedes!¡Más vale que me digan todo lo que saben acerca de esas criaturas, amenos que quieran que se los saque a la fuerza!" Exclamó InuYasha con enfado.

Kristal iba a responder amablemente, a pesar de que se lo habían preguntado de una forma my altanera. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, Tai intervino.

"¿Y porque deberíamos hacerlo?" cuestionó el _Digidestined. _"Si quieres saberlo, primero pídenos perdón por casi habernos matado."

"Ha, como si les fuera a pedir perdón. Muy bien, entonces será por la fuerza."

"¡Espera InuYasha!" Exclamó Miroku, viendo las intenciones que su compañero tenía.

A pesar de su intento por detenerlo, no pudo hacer nada por detener a InuYasha, quien sujetó su espada con ambas manos y se lanzó contra el grupo, en especial contra Tai. A unos cuantos metros del grupo, el hombre mitad bestia dio un salto para golpear con más fuerza con su espada al portador del valor. Pero, antes de que Tai pudiera reaccionar, Kristal usó el hechizo _Haste_ para incrementar su velocidad y así parecer frente a él. La _Balance_ _Keyblade_ apareció en su mano derecha y con esta, detuvo el golpe de la enorme espada, cosa que sorprendió al mismo InuYasha y a Miroku.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kristal. "¿Por qué siempre nos atacan sin preguntar?¡No hemos hecho nada!"

La hechicera hizo un movimiento para contraatacar a InuYasha, pero este usó su espada para defenderse del golpe de la _Keyblade_. Aun así, el _Hanyou_ empleó mas fuerza de la planeada para detener por completo el golpe, cosa que le sorprendió.

'_Es fuerte.'_ pensó InuYasha, quien dio un salto hacia atrás y colocándose de nuevo en guardia. "Vaya, y yo que pensé que eras una humana común y corriente. Se ve que no eres de por aquí, ya que tus ropas son muy extrañas."

"Y no me haz visto pelear." Respondió ella, sujetando su llave con ambas manos.

"Eso quiero verlo." dijo InuYasha.

"Si eso hace que te calmes, ¡lo haré!"

"¡Kristal!¡Yo te ayudaré!" exclamó Tai, corriendo a lado de la joven. Sin embargo, antes de llegar con ella, Miroku se puso frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

"¡Espera, tu peleas conmigo!" expresó el monje con seriedad.

"No vi cuando te moviste para acá."

"Dos contra uno es algo injusto, así que yo también lucharé."

"No sé porque vamos a luchar, pero parece ser la única forma." dijo Tai, mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea, antes de ver al Pokemon que estaba a lado suyo. "Raichu, ve por los demás, diles que se mantengan escondidos."

"¡Claro!" respondió el Pokemon, mientras iba al bosque a buscar a la anciana Kaede y a los aldeanos.

InuYasha miró a Kristal, decidido a luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

"Muy bien, te atacaré con toda mi fuerza." Expresó el _Hanyou. _"No creas que te tendré consideración sólo porque eres mujer."

"Yo tampoco la tendré" dijo Kristal. "Sólo no llores después de que te gane."

"Feh, ¡como si pudieras ganar!"

"¡Ya lo veremos!"

Y así, se quedaron cuatro para poder luchar entre si. Otra lucha de titanes estaba por empezar.

_**Fin del Capitulo 19

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que Naraku desea poseer el anillo, debemos detenerlo. Una batalla increíble comienza ahora. ¡No se rindan! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Batalla de Titanes pt1: Zero/Mario vs Naraku**_

¡Demuestren el poder de otros mundos!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	21. Cap 20: Batalla de Titanes Pt 1

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 20: Batalla de Titanes Pt 1: **_

_**Zero/Mario vs Naraku**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 024, Shirok-_

_-Quinientos años en el pasado-_

_-Una hora antes-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Un fuerte grito de batalla sacudió el bosque, asustando a varias de las criaturas que lo habitaban, mientras varios árboles eran derribados, otros eran quemados y otros de marchitaban a diestra y siniestra. ¿La razón? Una gran batalla épica entre seres de distintos mundos se llevaba a cabo en dicho bosque, arrasando con todo lo que estaba en su camino.

Naraku, un demonio nacido de un humano que fue devorado por mil demonios menores, se encontraba luchando contra Zero, un _Maverick Hunter _de Elite encargado de proteger a los humanos y _Reploids_, y Mario, un humano que era el héroe de un reino conocido como _Mushroom Kingdom_. Era una batalla de fuerza, habilidad y estrategia, cada uno demostrando porqué eran de los mejores de sus respectivos mundos, una de las primeras batallas entre héroes de distintos planetas que ocurrían en esta era de _Galaxian Wars. _Los tres se encontraban luchando desde hace una hora, sin mostrar signos de cansancio, en esta batalla épica.

Naraku salió del bosque a gran velocidad, mirando a todos lados antes de caer en un claro. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver a Mario, quien había dado uno de sus característicos súper saltos para caer a gran velocidad contra él. El demonio lo esquivó con facilidad antes de que lo golpeara, el héroe de rojo cayendo en el suelo sin recibir daño. Mario se lanzó contra Naraku en una lluvia de golpes, quien sólo los detenía fácilmente, para luego asestarle un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo mandó hacia atrás.

El héroe se reincorporó antes de caer, pero Naraku ya estaba listo para continuar su ataque. Un demonio salió de su espalda y se lanzó contra Mario, su cuello, aun conectado a la espalda de Naraku, estirándose de tal forma que parecía una serpiente. El plomero vio al demonio venir y saltó hacia atrás para evitarlo, dándose cuenta de que aún lo seguía, por lo que dedujo que la longitud de ese demonio podría ser ilimitada. Mario vio al demonio venir, así que creó una bola de fuego en una de sus manos y se la lanzó directo al rostro, quien no esperándose el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno y cayendo al suelo. Mario se detuvo y saltó en dirección hacia Naraku, saltando sobre el demonio caído para impulsarse, invocando un enorme martillo en su mano derecha, mismo que sujetó con ambas manos después.

Naraku vio esto y sacó otros tres demonios de su espalda que se lanzaron contra Mario, pero el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom _se hizo cargo de ellos, quemando a dos con esferas de fuego y descalabrando al otro con su enorme martillo. El súper demonio sacó más de sus lacayos, decenas de ellos, tantos que Mario tuvo que detenerse para evitarlos y quemarlos con sus bolas de fuego, teniendo que retroceder para evitar ser mordido por ellos.

Entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría con todos, algo cortó a la gran mayoría de ellos, las cabezas desmembradas cayendo al suelo, sin vida. Al mirar a un lado, Mario pudo ver que se trataba de Zero, quien hace unos minutos había sido lanzado contra una enorme roca de forma violenta, pero que sin embargo ya estaba de nuevo de regreso, listo para la batalla.

Después de hecho esto, el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ se lanzó contra el mismo Naraku, quien, sabiendo que la espada de energía que usaba era muy peligrosa, comenzó a esquivar los cortes de parte del _Reploid_. Zero seguía atacando al demonio con su espada, queriendo por fin golpearlo, ya que durante toda la hora, ni él ni Mario lo habían logrado golpear en alguna ocasión, debido a la velocidad del demonio, que era superior a la de ellos. Aún así, los dos héroes lo habían podido acorralar en varias ocasiones, pero siempre lograba escapar.

Decidido a herirlo al menos una vez, Zero atacó con todo lo que tenía, pero Naraku, siendo tan veloz como era, lograba esquivarlo con facilidad. Entonces, Mario apareció por detrás de él y, al fin, logró golpearlo con su enorme martillo en la espalda. El _Hunter_ aprovechó la oportunidad en que Naraku se preguntaba quien lo había golpeado para dar un rápido sablazo horizontal, aunque el demonio se dio cuenta de esto y saltó para evitar ser cortado en dos. Al caer, el demonio los vio a ambos héroes colocarse en posiciones para seguir luchando. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que pequeños trozos de su peto estaban cayéndose, ya que el sablazo de Zero había logrado dañar su armadura.

"Oh… debo felicitarlos." dijo Naraku con cierta sorpresa. "Son de las pocas personas que han logrado lastimarme."

"Yo soy el que debería felicitarte." comentó Zero seriamente. "A pesar de luchar contra mi y Mario a gran velocidad, aún estas completo. Para este momento ya deberías estar cortado en pequeños trozos."

"¿Enserio? Veo que el poder de guerreros de otros mundos son capaces de rivalizar con los míos… pero ahora, les demostrare una de mis habilidades."

Los dos se colocaron en guardia, en espera de lo que Naraku fuera a hacer. Entonces vieron algo extraño; un montículo se movía en el brazo derecho del demonio, como su algo estuviera viajando por el interior de su brazo, debajo de su piel, para detenerse en su mano. Inmediatamente, Naraku lazo una gran bola de un líquido extraño en dirección al _Hunter_, quien estaba dispuesto a cortarlo por la mitad. Sin embargo, Mario, sabiendo que algo estaba mal, se interpuso en el camino y, usando su capa mágica, regresó el ataque contra el mismo Naraku, golpeándolo en el pecho.

"Recuerda que yo también estoy aquí." Comentó el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom._ "¿Qué se siente recibir tu propio ataque?"

"A decir verdad… se siente bien." respondió Naraku. "Es la primera vez que me regresan mi ataque… y ahora puedo ver el porque los demás monstruos y humanos mueren con una poca cantidad de este ataque." expresó mientras veía el líquido en su peto, que estaba reparando su armadura lentamente. "Espero que no uses mucho esa extraña capa, porque no la volverás a usar en mucho tiempo."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Mario, mira la capa." Comentó el _Hunter_.

Mario miró la capa que aún estaba sobre su brazo derecho, sorprendiéndose de lo que estaba viendo: su capa comenzaba a disolverse lentamente, como si hubiera sido rociada por ácido.

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó con confusión.

"Mejor guárdala, no se vaya a desintegrar más." Comentó Zero, el plomero haciendo exactamente lo que se le dijo, antes de ver al demonio con seriedad. "¿Qué era eso?¿Ácido?"

"Cerca… ese era mi veneno." respondió Naraku con malicia.

"¿Veneno?" cuestionó Mario con sorpresa. "¿Puedes crear un veneno tan concentrado como ese?"

"Exactamente, esa es mi habilidad; puedo controlar el veneno a mi gusto y así derretir cualquier cosa. Debo decir que tu capa era muy resistente, ya que mi veneno puede derretir montañas en segundos, y esa capa se tardaba en desintegrarse. Si hubiera sido una tela normal, tu brazo ya se habría derretido."

"Bueno, no caeremos en lo mismo otra vez." dijo Zero, colocándose en guardia.

"Sé que son bastante listos, por eso estoy planeando un ataque que los destruirá a los dos en segundos."

"¡¿Que?"

Dicho esto, el aura de Naraku comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Zero y Mario notaron que la vegetación cercana a él comenzaba a marchitarse debido a su aura y sabían que pasaría algo malo; Mario con su presentimiento y Zero con sus escáneres.

"¡Uh oh!" Exclamó el plomero.

"_¡POISON ZONE!_"

Al extender los brazos, una extraña niebla de veneno púrpura salió del cuerpo de Naraku a gran velocidad en todas las direcciones, matando a toda vegetación y vida animal cercana a él. Mario se dio cuenta y dio un súper salto hacia atrás para escapar de dicha niebla, llegando hasta la punta de un árbol muy alto que estaba a varios cientos de metros de donde estaba antes. El Plomero miró a donde estaba Naraku, quien ahora estaba rodeado de una cúpula de veneno de unos doscientos metros de diámetro y al menos cien de alto, un lugar donde todo ser viviente en su interior moría instantáneamente. Mario buscó por todos lados, tratando de buscar a Zero, pero no lo podía encontrar, llegando a la conclusión de que, en su escape, el _Hunter_ se había quedado atrapado dentro de la cúpula de veneno. Las cosas no se veían bien.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _069-Yokoshima - naraku- _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

Dentro de la zona de la muerte creada por Naraku, el demonio miraba fijamente a Mario, quien había logrado escapar de un enorme salto, algo que lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

"Ese sujeto es mas rápido de lo que pensé." Mencionó el demonio a si mismo. "Logró escapar a mi _Poison Zone_ de un salto. Vaya, no creí que un humano pudiera saltar tan alto."

Naraku miró a todos lados, buscando el cuerpo de Zero, quien al parecer no había escapado de esa zona de la muerte. Al no encontrar nada, pensó que se había desintegrado por la concentración del veneno, lo cual lo hizo sonreí un poco.

"El otro no está por ningún lado, pero sé que se quedó dentro de la cúpula. Eso significa que él murió, ya que ningún ser vivo puede soportar la fuerza de mi veneno, que probablemente debió derretir su cuerpo en segundos." Expresó él, mirando de nuevo a donde estaba Mario. "Ahora sólo me queda eliminar a ese enano."

Naraku comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Mario, una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. Pero esa expresión se convirtió en dolor, al sentir como algo lo había atravesado. Al mirar a su estómago, pudo ver un rayo de luz que salía de él, del mismo color que la espada de Zero, lo cual sólo significaba una cosa. Miró hacia atrás y pudo verlo; el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ estaba detrás de él, sujetando su espada de energía con ambas manos.

"¿Me creías muerto?¡No me subestimes!" Exclamó Zero con seriedad.

"¡Imposible!" expresó Naraku con sorpresa. "Mi veneno es capaz de matar a cualquier ser viviente en este mundo, ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?"

"Simple; yo no estoy vivo."

"¿Qué?"

"Así es; soy un _Reploid_, un robot, un ser creado por los humanos con metal y circuitos. Yo no poseo ningún tejido vivo, por consiguiente no estoy vivo. No necesito respirar, por lo que tu veneno es inútil contra mi."

"A-aún así, mi veneno es tan fuerte que derrite lo que sea, ¿Por qué no estas desintegrado?"

"En el mundo donde vivo, tenemos misiones donde vamos a lugares con ambientes extremos. Nuestras armaduras y cuerpos están cubiertos por una sustancia que mantiene los gases nocivos alejados del metal y retarda la corrosión. Esa es la razón por la que tu veneno no tiene efecto ni para matarme, ni para desintegrarme…"

"N-no… no e-es posible…"

"Me subestimaste." Expresó Zero con seriedad. "Para remediar tu estupidez solo hay una cura; ¡la muerte!"

"¡N-no!"

"¡Adiós, Naraku!"

Dicho esto, Zero movió su sable y dio un sablazo hacia arriba, con Naraku aún atravesado por el sable. El resultado: el _Hunter_ cortó al demonio desde el estómago hasta el hombro derecho, cortando así sus puntos vitales. El cuerpo de Naraku cayó al suelo, inerte, sin vida, ya que nada podía sobrevivir a eso. Los escáneres del _Hunter_ sonaron, indicando que el veneno comenzaba a disiparse. Guardó su sable de energía de nuevo en el estuche de su espalda y miró el cuerpo de Naraku con frialdad.

"Siempre he dicho este lema: Nunca subestimes a otro, amenos que veas su cadáver o algo que indique que está muerto." expresó Zero. "Tu error fue confiar mucho en tu veneno, tanto que no pensaste que alguien tuviera la capacidad de resistirlo… nunca cometeré ese error, nunca subestimaré a mi oponente."

Fue entonces cuando una cabeza de demonio salio de la tierra y mordió el brazo izquierdo de Zero, sorprendiendo al _Hunter_, quien no había detectado la presencia de esa criatura.

"¿Pero que…?" Comentó él, siendo mordido por otras tres cabezas que salieron del suelo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una en el otro brazo y las otras en ambas piernas, evitando que pudiera moverse. "¿Qué esta pasando?¿Qué es esto?"

"Al final, parece que si me subestimaste…"

Zero no podía creerlo, no podía ser de él esa voz, pero sus escáneres no mentían. Miró hacia delante y vio como el cuerpo de Naraku se levantaba del suelo, dándole la espalda al _Hunter_, antes de darse la vuelta para verlo de frente, Zero pudiendo ver como aún estaba partido a la mitad.

"Te diré otro lema." Expresó el demonio, quien comenzaba a regenerarse. "Nunca subestimes a otro, a menos que hayas hecho pedazos su cuerpo… y te cerciores que no puede regenerarse…" dijo con malicia, habiéndose recuperado por completo.

"N-no sabia que podías regenerarte." Comentó el _Hunter_. "Eso fue un error de mi parte…"

"Ahora lo sabes, pero ya es tarde, porque ahora te despedazaré. Tengo curiosidad por ver de lo que está hecho un cuerpo creado por humanos." Expresó Naraku, mientras unos largos y afilados cuernos salían de sus brazos. "Así como tu carta del triunfo era sobrevivir a mi veneno, la mía era el poder regenerarme… y al final, mi carta fue mejor que la tuya."

"¡Maldito!" Expresó el _Hunter_, justo cuando el demonio se acercaba a él, dispuesto a matarlo.

"¡Adiós, Zero!"

"_¡FIRE ORB!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

De pronto, varias bolas de fuego del tamaño de una pelota de basketball cruzaron a gran velocidad el aún visible campo de veneno en dirección hacia Naraku. Al no esperárselas, el demonio recibió todas las esferas, quemando de forma horrible su piel. Esto ocasionó que los demonios que sujetaban a Zero se soltaran, dejándolo libre, permitiéndole así tomar de nuevo su sable de energía y cortando de forma vertical al demonio en dos. Zero saltó para alejarse de Naraku, el campo de veneno desapareciendo por completo, mientras Mario caía a lado de él.

"Que bueno que aún estás vivo." Comentó el fontanero.

"Estaría muerto si no fuera por ti… te lo agradezco." Respondió el _Reploid_ con seriedad.

"No hay de que…" Respondió, mirando al cuerpo de Naraku. "¿Lo venciste?"

"Aún no. Ese sujeto puede regenerarse, lo que significa que aún no esta muerto…"

"Muy cierto."

Los dos miraron al frente, viendo como el cuerpo de Naraku se volvía a unir, sin aparente daño del sable de luz.

"No pueden matarme tan fácilmente." Expresó el demonio con malicia.

"Esta será una larga batalla." comentó Mario con seriedad.

"Tu lo haz dicho…" respondió Zero, colocándose en guardia. "Pero hay que estar listos."

"Eso lo sé, pero no recuerdo a un enemigo al que me haya enfrentado que se pudiera regenerar tan rápido."

"Al parecer, debemos estar listos para enfrentarnos a cualquier criatura ahora que viajamos a otros mundos. Este demonio es sólo uno de los miles de seres poderosos que habitan en mundos distintos a los nuestros. Si no podemos vencerlos, no merecemos estar viajando."

"Cierto, hay que vencerlo y así demostrar que estamos a la altura de la situación." Expresó Mario, colocándose en posición de pelea, algo que Naraku miró con burla.

"Vamos, los estoy esperando." Expresó el demonio. "¡Vengan!"

"Muy bien… ¡Ahí vamos!"

Los dos se lanzaron contra el demonio, Zero con su sable de energía y Mario con su enorme martillo. Ambos se movían muy rápido para estar frente a frente con Naraku en segundos, decididos a lastimar al demonio. Sin embargo, cuando estaban por golpearlo, el ataque de ambos, tanto la espada de luz como el martillo de metal, se detuvieron a escasos centímetros del rostro del demonio. Confundidos, los dos héroes saltaron hacia atrás, manteniendo su distancia del demonio.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Mario con confusión. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Maldición!¡Es un escudo de energía!" exclamó Zero, dándose cuenta gracias a sus avanzados sistemas del campo de energía que cubría al demonio. "Ese sujeto, además de regenerarse, puede protegerse en un campo de energía, lo cual hace que la mayoría de los ataques sean inútiles."

"Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?"

"No hay nada que hacer." dijo Naraku seriamente. "Esta es sólo una muestra de mi poder. Lo único que pueden hacer… ¡Es desaparecer!"

Dicho esto, Naraku sacó varios cuernos de sus brazos y los lanzó a Zero y a Mario, quienes al verlos venir, tuvieron que esquivar los ataques. Saltando de árbol en árbol, los dos tuvieron que esquivar los cuernos puntiagudos que Naraku les lanzaba durante un buen rato, evitando ser perforados por ellos. Zero, cansado de tener que esquivar, se lanzó hacia el demonio, su espada de luz ahora emitiendo varias descargas eléctricas hasta formar una esfera de electricidad azul.

"_¡RAIJINGEKI!_"

El _Hunter_ dio una estocada con su espada eléctrica el escudo de Naraku, esperando destruirlo. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que no había hecho efecto su ataque, ya que el campo de energía aún rodeaba a Naraku, tan fuerte como antes, mientras que este lo veía, burlándose de su esfuerzo.

"No te servirá de nada." Expresó el _Youkai_ con malicia.

Naraku lanzó otros cinco cuernos de sus brazos hacia Zero, quien apenas logró reaccionar para esquivar tres de ellos, pero el cuarto se incrustó en su hombro izquierdo, lo cual impidió que pudiera esquivar el último, que se incrustó en su costado derecho. El _Hunter_ cayó al suelo, con ambos cuernos aun incrustados en su cuerpo. Sintió dolor donde los cuernos lo habían golpeado, a pesar de que él sea un robot, no significaba que no pudiera sentir dolor, aunque no era uno tan fuerte como el que sentiría un humano en esa situación. Miró los cuernos que tenía en su cuerpo, cada uno no más de medio metro de largo y como unos cinco centímetros de diámetro, para luego mirar a Naraku, quien se reía de su situación.

"_¡FIRE ORB!_"

Antes de avanzar hacia el _Reploid_, varias bolas de fuego bloquearon el camino de Naraku, haciendo que este se volteara hacia un lado, viendo a Mario con las manos extendidas, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Zero para alejarse del lugar y quitarse los cuernos de su cuerpo. A pesar de las heridas, el _Hunter_ estaba listo para seguir luchando.

"Pobres ilusos." dijo Naraku. "No tienen posibilidades de vencerme. A pesar de tener grandes poderes, no podrán vencerme, porque yo soy inmortal."

"¿Inmortal?" cuestionó Zero. "No creo que seas inmortal. Siempre hay una forma de eliminar a cualquier ser, sin excepción."

"¿Enserio? En lo que llevo en este mundo, no ha habido forma alguna de eliminarme."

"Eso es porque no te habías enfrentado a alguien de otro mundo. Nunca sabrás lo que haya afuera."

"Si de verdad existe una forma de detenerme… ¡demuéstrenmela!"

"¡Por supuesto!" expresó Zero, para después voltear a ver a Mario. "Creo que debemos hacer eso…"

"Con gusto." Respondió el plomero, para después buscar algo en su pantalón, encontrándolo y mostrándolo, tratándose de una flor color naranja pequeña. "_¡FIRE FLOWER!_"

Dicho esto, la flor de fuego desapareció, su energía introduciéndose al cuerpo de Mario. Las ropas del pequeño hombre comenzaron a cambiar de color; todo lo que era rojo cambiaba a blanco y lo que era azul cambiaba a rojo. Naraku miró este cambio algo extrañado… y se burlaba.

"¿Acaso crees que un simple cambio de ropa puede derrotarme?" cuestionó el demonio con cierta confusión.

"El cambio no es sólo en mi ropa." respondió Mario. "La _Fire Flower_ incrementa mi poder de fuego en un doscientos por ciento."

"Aún con tu incremento de poder, sigue sin ser suficiente para derrotarme. Para hacerlo, tendrías que destruir mi campo de energía, lo cual es imposible."

"¡Aún no termino!¡Admira!¡El objeto de tu perdición!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _014-Glide! Pegasus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Dicho esto, Mario volvió a buscar algo de entre sus ropas, sacando ahora una especie de _SuperStar_, brillando en la palma de Mario. Naraku siguió mirando mas extrañado aún… y burlándose todavía.

"¿Es todo?¿Una estrella me vencerá?" cuestionó el demonio.

"Ahora verás… ¡ZERO!" exclamó Mario, lanzando la estrella en el aire.

Justo en ese momento, el _Hunter_ saltó y con su sable partió la estrella en dos trozos iguales; uno para él y otro para Mario. Ambos se pararon uno a lado del otro, sujetando cada uno su trozo de estrella, que comenzó a fusionarse con sus cuerpos. Naraku no veía aun amenaza alguna, pero si se sorprendió al ver que ambos comenzaron a brillar de diversos colores. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, Mario desapareció de su visión.

"¿A dónde se fue ese…?"

No terminó de decir eso, ya que, justo en ese momento, Mario apareció frente a él y le dio un golpe con su martillo justo en el rostro. El campo de energía recibió el golpe, pero no pudo contener toda la fuerza del mismo, doblándose en lugar de romperse. Se dobló tanto que permitió a Mario golpear a Naraku en el rostro, mandándolo a volar a pesar de que el escudo había amortiguado el ataque. El demonio, volando al ras del suelo, fue seguido de cerca por Mario, quien lo golpeó de nuevo, esta vez con sus puños, habiendo dejado su martillo a un lado, algunos golpes alcanzando el cuerpo, otros eran detenidos por el escudo.

Luego de unos segundos, Naraku se dio cuenta de que ya Mario no lo golpeaba y logró ponerse en pie, luego de detener su vuelo caótico. Pero, antes de que pudiera saber que pasó, sintió otro golpe en su costado. Pero este era distinto, no era como los golpes de Mario. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que era Zero, quien lo golpeaba con su sable de energía, que también brillaba de muchos colores. Los cortes de Zero, por ser de espada, se sentían con más fuerza que los golpes de Mario y, aunque no penetraban el escudo, si se sentían bastante fuertes. Después de varios golpes, Zero realizó un corte horizontal, golpeando a Naraku en un costado, mandándolo de nuevo a volar al ras del suelo. No fue por mucho, ya que Mario apareció para darle un fuerte martillazo, uno que lo elevó por los aires.

En el aire, como a unos cuatro metros de altura, Naraku volvió a tomar el control de su vuelo, para flotar en el aire, mirando al suelo.

"¿Cómo?¿Cómo es posible?" se cuestionó con confusión. "Esos sujetos no eran más fuertes que yo y, sin embargo, en sólo unos segundos incrementaron su fuerza considerablemente. Mi campo de fuerza no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo esos golpes así. Debo hacer algo, no sé cuanto tiempo tendrán esos poderes…"

Naraku, aún flotando en el aire, miró a todos lados del bosque, buscando tanto a Mario como a Zero, pero no los pudo encontrar ni percibir su presencia.

"¿Dónde estarán?" se preguntó con confusión.

"¡Aquí estamos!"

Antes de que Naraku pudiera voltear, Mario y Zero le dieron una poderosa patada doble en la espalda, tan fuerte que, a pesar del escudo, lograron romperle la espalda. El demonio caía tierra velozmente, pero antes de llegar a los árboles, se reincorporó y siguió flotando. Miró hacia arriba, viendo que los dos héroes se encontraban cayendo lentamente, ya que ninguno podía flotar.

"¡Malditos!" Exclamó en frustración. "¡Mueran de una vez!"

Cientos de demonios salieron del cuerpo de Naraku en dirección a Zero y Mario, quienes al no poder volar, no podían moverse libremente. Aún así, todavía estaban bajo el efecto de las _SuperStars_, lo cual los hacia mas fuertes y rápidos. Los dos vieron venir a los demonios hacia ellos y decidieron concentrar sus energías en un último ataque. Zero elevó su sable de energía sobre su cabeza, mientras que Mario hizo lo mismo con sus manos. La espada de energía del _Hunter_ creció en longitud tres veces su tamaño normal, mientras que un aura roja rodeaba a Mario.

"_¡DENHAREI!_"

"_¡ULTRA FLAME!_"

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, Zero lanzaba varios cortes con su espada de tal modo que varias ondas de energía en forma de media luna salieran de cada corte que el hacia, mientras Mario lanza de sus manos varias flamas tan grandes como él mismo. Entonces, antes de que los ataques avanzaran más, ambos sintieron como unas palabras se formaban en sus mentes, sintiendo como se sincronizaban por unos segundos. Sin saber que significaba, ambos dijeron esas palabras; un mismo ataque.

"_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡LIGHTNING ULTRA FLAME-SABER!_"

Entonces, ocurrió algo que ninguno se esperaba; las técnicas de ambos se unieron en el aire. Algunas de las enormes bolas de fuego de Mario se unieron a las ondas de energía de Zero, creando ondas de energía de fuego, mientras que algunas no se unieron. El ataque, que ahora parecía girar como si fuera un tornado, se dirigía a los demonios de Naraku, quienes sin tener posibilidades de detenerlos, fueron cortados, quemados o ambas cosas. El ataque seguía su rumbo hacia el mismo Naraku, quien no podía hacer nada.

"¡N-no es posible!" exclamó el demonio, sorprendido por la técnica de ambos, fortaleciendo su campo de energía justo antes de que el ataque chocara contra él.

El escudo resistió durante un tiempo, pero finalmente sucumbió ante los ataques de fuego, sablazos y sablazos de fuego. Sin su campo de energía, el cuerpo de Naraku recibió de lleno los ataques; cada bola de fuego quemaba su cuerpo, mientras que cada sablazo cortaba parte del mismo, mientras que los cortes de fuego cortaban y quemaban su interior. Mientras era despedazado y quemado, Naraku miró nuevamente a los dos héroes, antes de que el ataque lo empujara de nuevo al bosque debajo de él, quemando varias hectáreas del mismo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Minutos después, el fuego fue calmado por una lluvia repentina que comenzó a caer, apagando las llamas. En este infierno de cenizas, Zero y Mario buscaban en los alrededores a Naraku, para saber si aún seguía vivo. A pesar de estar usando sus scanners, el _Hunter_ no pudo detectarlo por ningún lado.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Mario con curiosidad,

"No está." respondió Zero con seriedad. "No puedo detectar su energía vital. O murió en el ataque o se escapó muy rápido."

"Vaya, que mala suerte. Pero, esa técnica que hicimos fue sorprendente. Aunque no sé como es que sabía el nombre del ataque."

"Ni yo, nunca antes había hecho un ataque doble así. Sólo con X y Axl, pero sus ataques nunca se fusionaban con los míos como pasó con el tuyo… es un misterio."

"Bueno, no podemos pensar en eso ahora, por el momento tenemos que regresar con los demás."

"Es cierto, entonces movámonos rápido. No creo que estén muy lejos, ya que había humanos con ellos y no podrían correr rápido."

Así, Mario y Zero salieron del bosque, sin notar que, detrás de un arbusto, varias partes de lo que fue Naraku, comenzaban a unirse nuevamente…

**_Fin del Capitulo 20

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Mientras Zero y Mario luchaban contra Naraku, otra batalla se llevaba a cabo. Una pelea de dos héroes, de dos mundos diferentes. ¡Vamos! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: _**Batalla de Titanes Pt2: Kristal vs InuYasha**

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	22. Cap 21: Batalla de Titanes Pt 2

_**Final MiX!**_

_**19/ABR/09

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 21: Batalla de Titanes Pt 2: **_

_**Kristal vs InuYasha**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _70-Hanyou inu yasha-- _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

El sonido de dos metales chocando continuamente uno contra el otro se escucha en las profundidades del bosque, los animales cercanos huían del ruido, porque sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que su hogar desapareciera. Así estaban acostumbrados los animales de esta era _Sengoku_, la era de las guerras civiles del _Japón Antiguo_.

El ruido continúo un rato en el bosque, cuando de repente, dos enormes árboles cayeron al suelo, siendo cortados por objetos de metal. Justo cuando los dos árboles cayeron al suelo, dos figuras salieron de lados opuestos y chocaron en el centro, sobre los dos árboles caídos. Ambas figuras se miraban fijamente, mientras sus armas estaban unidas por las fuerzas que sus mismos dueños forzaban en ellas. Una era una espada con forma de llave azul, mientras la otra era una espada grande con forma de colmillo. Sin moverse un centímetro, ambas figuras se miraban fijamente a los ojos, decisión mostrándose en sus ojos.

"Eres mejor de lo que pensé." dijo InuYasha. "Creí que por ser mujer no serías tan fuerte."

"Tu también lo eres." respondió Kristal. "A pesar de usar un arma así, la mueves con mucha facilidad."

"¿Tu crees? Porque aún no he usado todo mi poder."

"Yo tampoco, ya que lo mío son los hechizos, no tanto el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Y yo que pensaba que esto era todo lo que podías ofrecer"

"¿Bromeas?¡La pelea apenas ha comenzado!"

Ambos contrincantes saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose uno del otro, pero no por mucho tiempo. Al momento de tocar suelo, InuYasha se impulsó a gran velocidad contra Kristal, quien en lugar de hacer lo mismo, decidió mantener su posición. Moviendo la gran espada a una gran velocidad, el _Hanyou_ atacó a la hechicera con un veloz y fuerte sablazo diagonal proveniente de su derecha., uno que ella bloqueó al sujetar su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, una en el mango de la llave y otra en la hoja, usando su poder mágico para emplear más fuerza en la llave.

Justo cuando _Tessaiga_, la espada de InuYasha, golpeó con la _Keyblade_ de Kristal, esta última levantó un poco el brazo que sostenía el mango de la _Keyblade_, haciendo que esta se inclinara más de lo debido. Debido a esta inclinación, _Tessaiga_ siguió la orilla de la _Keyblade_ de Kristal, haciendo que chocara contra el suelo, dejando algo vulnerable a InuYasha.

Kristal vio la oportunidad y extendió su brazo izquierdo, reuniendo una esfera de aire congelado en ella. InuYasha se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido y, a pesar de dicha vulnerabilidad, dio un salto hacia atrás para evitar el _Blizzara _de la hechicera, no sin antes ver que parte de su manga izquierda había sido congelada.

InuYasha tocó el suelo y volteó a ver a Kristal, sólo para darse cuenta de que ella había lanzado varios _Blizzaras, _el hechizo de hielo del segundo nivel. Él joven mitad bestia, usando su enorme espada, bloqueó uno de los hechizos que venían hacia él, mientras evitaba los demás, notando que su espada se congelaba por el intenso frío del hechizo. Viendo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que atacarla de frente, se dirigió hacia ella a gran velocidad, mientras ella invocaba varios _Thundaras_ para interceptarlo.

Kristal miraba con sorpresa a su adversario, mientras veía como él usaba su velocidad para evitar todas las descargas eléctricas que le lanzaba. Entonces, InuYasha estuvo frente a ella, con su enorme espada en alto, por lo que tuvo que defenderse físicamente con su _Keyblade_, bloqueando así el corte de su oponente.

Otro bloqueo de espadas tomó el momento, mientras ambos continuaban empleando fuerza para ganarle al otro. Pero ahora, InuYasha actuó diferente; dejó de emplear fuerza para que Kristal, quien no esperaba este movimiento, perdiera el balance por un momento, uno que el joven aprovechó InuYasha para darle un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago. La hechicera se arqueó de dolor, aunque pudo ver lo que InuYasha quería hacer después; el demonio tomó su espada con ambas manos y dio un fuerte sablazo horizontal. Kristal sujetó de nuevo la _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y bloqueó el ataque, mismo que hizo retumbar todo su cuerpo.

A pesar de eso, la fuerza del golpe de InuYasha lanzó a Kristal a volar al ras del suelo varios metros de ahí, antes de poder tomar el control de su vuelo y volver a tocar tierra, teniendo que apoyarse con sus piernas y su mano izquierda para detenerse. Al fijar la vista en InuYasha, vio que la espada de este emitía un viento extraño que la rodeaba, uno que parecía formarse de la nada. Kristal no sabía que iba a pasar, pero si sabía que debía ser una de las técnicas especiales de InuYasha, por lo que se puso en guardia.

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

InuYasha golpeó su espada contra el suelo, lanzando una ráfaga de energía y aire en dirección a Kristal. Los árboles que se encontraban en el camino fueron arrasados por completo, cosa que le sucedería a la joven hechicera si no hacía algo al respecto. Elevó su aura y levantó su _Keyblade_ por encima de ella antes de decir unas palabras.

"_¡REFLEGA!_"

Kristal clavó la _Keyblade_ en el suelo debajo de ella, aún sujetándola con ambas manos, generando un campo mágico semi esférico de unos dos metros de radio formado por varios hexágonos. El _Kaze no Kizu_ de InuYasha chocó con el escudo de Kristal con gran fuerza, tratando de quebrarlo, pero, luego de algunos segundos, el escudo rechazó la energía del ataque, mandándolo en varias direcciones sin causarle daño a la hechicera. Al finalizar el ataque, Kristal estaba sin ningún rasguño, mientras que InuYasha estaba algo sorprendido, misma que casi de inmediato se convirtió en enfado.

"Bah, la chica también puede usar un campo de energía. ¿Por qué todos los oponentes poderosos tiene uno?" cuestionó al viento con enfado.

Mientras, Kristal miraba a su alrededor para ver si no tenia alguna herida, suspirando al ver que no la había. A pesar de que su escudo era bastante fuerte, ese ataque de InuYasha pudo por poco romperlo.

"Eso estuvo cerca." Comentó ella. "Si no levanto mi escudo, quizás estaría en el suelo."

"¡Oye!" Exclamó InuYasha, llamando su atención. "¿Vas a descansar?¡Vamos, te demostraré cual es tu lugar, mujer!"

"¡Que mal educado!" respondió con enfado. "Yo te bajaré ese ego tan grande que tienes."

"¡Quiero verlo!"

Dicho esto, él joven mitad bestia volvió a lanzarse contra la hechicera, quien tenía ya en mano un hechizo de gravedad, dispuesta a continuar el combate.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _013-Secret of the Forest-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Mientras tanto, en la profundidad de un bosque cercano, la sacerdotisa Kaede y el grupo de aldeanos que venían acompañando a los viajeros estaban escondidos de los _Heartless_, habiendo dejado a los tres viajeros que estaban con ellos.

"Señora Kaede, ¿esta segura de dejar a esos forasteros solos?" preguntó un aldeano que venía con ellos.

"Si." respondió ella. "Esos sujetos tienen poderes extraños, pueden defenderse fácilmente de los monstruos y demonios de este mundo."

"¿Y que hay de las criaturas negras?" preguntó otro aldeano.

"Ellos tienen más experiencia en esto, hay que dejarlos en paz."

"¡Oigan!"

Los aldeanos miraron a un lado para ver el origen del sonido, descubriendo que se trataba de Raichu, el _Pokemon_ eléctrico, quien se acercaba a ellos. Unos aldeanos, que aún no confiaban en los héroes, levantaron sus armas para defenderse por si acaso Raichu les hacia algo, la anciana Kaede sólo suspiro al ver la desconfianza de sus aldeanos, pero no podía culparlos, después de todo, esta era de luchas podía quitarle la confianza a muchos a los monstruos y demonios.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Está todo bien?" preguntó ella con algo de preocupación.

"Si, sólo quería ver si estaban ustedes bien… y avisarles que se escondieran durante un rato más." Respondió el _Pokemon_.

"¿Por que?"

"Lo que pasa es que llegó otro ser poderoso al lugar de la pelea y no queremos arriesgarnos."

"¿Otro ser poderoso?"

"Si, un hombre de ropas rojas, cabello blanco y ojos amarillos… ah y tenia una gran espada… y al parecer orejas de perro blancas." Comentó el _Pokemon_, haciendo que la anciana se sorprendiera.

"Espera, ¿Sabes el nombre de ese ser poderoso?"

"¿El nombre?.... bueno, creo que ese monje lo llamó InuYasha, aunque no lo escuché bien…"

"¡InuYasha!" expresó la sacerdotisa con sorpresa.

"¿Lo conoce?" preguntó Raichu.

"¡Claro que si, el es amigo nuestro!"

"¡¿Su amigo?!¡Entonces debo detenerlos, su amigo está peleando con los míos!"

"¡Oh no!¡Debemos detenerlos!" dijo Kaede, volteando a sus aldeanos. "¡Vamos todos!"

Así, Raichu, la sacerdotisa Kaede y los aldeanos regresaron al lugar donde se separaron, esperando llegar a tiempo.

* * *

"Ya veo, eso fue lo que sucedió…"

En el claro donde se habían encontrado a los _Heartless_, se encontraban Miroku y Tai, quienes, a diferencia de sus compañeros de equipo, se encontraban platicando, al ver que en realidad no había razón alguna para pelear entre si. Al contrario, el monje preguntó que eran las criaturas negras de ojos amarillos que habían encontrado por toda la región, y Tai le contó todo lo que Alan y Raphael les habían contado hace unas horas… o al menos lo que entendía.

"Si, eso es lo que pasó." Comentó el _Digidestined_, habiéndole explicado todo lo que sabía. "Entonces, la razón por la que estos _Heartless_ están aquí es por ordenes de su enemigo Exus." Inquirió Miroku.

"No estamos seguros, pero es lo mas probable. Los _Heartless_ sólo siguen a quien tienen un corazón fuerte, y al parecer Exus tiene uno."

"Entonces eso será un gran problema."

"Por eso buscamos los _Zodiacal Rings_, para que Exus no pueda acceder al poder de _Void_. Si eso ocurre, nuestros mundos serán destruidos."

"Lo entiendo… y por eso me uniré a ustedes."

"¿De verdad?¿Por qué?"

"Aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo, y una de ellas es eliminar a cierto demonio para poder quitarme una maldición que tengo."

"¿Y?"

"Otra es que quiero casarme con una linda chica y tener uno o dos hijos con ella."

"Que directo…" expresó el _Digidestined_ con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

_-¡KABOOM!-_

Tai y Miroku miraron al bosque para ver la razón de la explosión, viendo como varios árboles caían al suelo al haber sido cortados sus troncos. De pronto, una figura azul salió del bosque, seguida muy de cerca de otra de color rojo. Se trataban de Kristal e InuYasha, quienes aún continuaban su batalla. Al verlos, el monje intentó detenerlos, ya que no tenía sentido el pelear.

"¡InuYasha, espera!¡Hay que hablar!" exclamó el monje.

"¡No interfieras Miroku!" respondió InuYasha. "Hace mucho tiempo que no me emocionaba tanto en una pelea. No pensé que una mujer fuera la que me hiciera volver a sentir esto."

"¡Espera InuYasha!¡Ellos no son nuestros enemigos!"

"¿Qué?"

"Así es. Este joven llamado Tai me platicó todo; que ellos no son la razón por la que esas criaturas negras aparecieron y que, al contrario, se encargan de exterminarlas."

Él joven mitad bestia lo pensó un momento, sabiendo que en una situación así, su compañero no le mentiría. Con algo de desconfianza, volteó a ver a la hechicera que estaba frente a él, bajando un poco su arma.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó él, no bajando la guardia.

"Bueno, en cierto sentido, si." contestó Kristal, quien también bajó su _Keyblade_. "Disculpa, pero tendremos que dejar este combate para después. Tengo una misión muy importante que cumplir."

"Feh, lo que sea, puede esperar." dijo InuYasha, mientras levantaba su arma.

"¡Espera!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure)_

El grupo volteó a un lado, viendo a la sacerdotisa Kaede y a varios aldeanos salir del bosque cercano, Raichu junto con ellos.

"Miroku, InuYasha, que bueno verlos de nuevo." Comentó la sacerdotisa, llegando con los dos mencionados.

"Señora Kaede ¿Qué hace usted aquí?" preguntó Miroku con confusión.

"Estaba guiando a estos jóvenes al _Monte de las Almas_. Parece que un articulo de ellos está en ese lugar."

"¿El _Monte de las Almas_?¿Qué no fue destruido hace meses?"

"Si, pero parece que ese artículo aún puede extra ahí."

"Ya veo, entonces los llevaremos nosotros a ese lugar."

"¿Qué?¿Por qué debemos llevarlos?" preguntó InuYasha molesto.

"Te lo explicaré luego InuYasha, por ahora debemos llevarlos."

"Feh, como sea…"

"¡Oigan!"

Nuevamente, el grupo voltea a ver de quienes se tratan, siendo esta vez Zero y Mario los que venían a gran velocidad al grupo. Debido a que InuYasha y Miroku no los conocían, se colocaron en guardia, pero la sacerdotisa les comentó que ellos eran amigos de los viajeros.

"Se tardaron mucho." comentó Raichu.

"Ese demonio nos dio más trabajo de lo que pensamos." respondió Mario, suspirando de alivio al encontrarse con sus compañeros.

"¿Demonio?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Uno que se hacía llamar Naraku." respondió Zero sin darle mucha importancia, aunque el nombre del demonio sorprendió al monje y al _Hanyou_.

"¿¡Naraku!?" Preguntaron los dos con asombro.

"Si, tuvimos unos problemas pero logramos derrotarlo." Respondió el héroe del _Mushroom Kingdom._

"No es verdad." comentó Miroku. "Si lo hubieran matado, mi maldición se hubiera acabado. Pero aún la tengo, significa que está vivo."

"¿Maldición?¿De que hablas?" Preguntó Kristal con confusión.

Sin embargo, antes de que Miroku pudiera responder, varios _Heartless_ aparecieron frente a ellos, dispuesto a atacarlos, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

"¡¿Otra vez?!" preguntó la hechicera.

"Clama, yo me haré cargo de ellos." Comentó el monje. _'y de pasada impresionaré a esa chica.'_

"¿Tu solo?" preguntó Tai. "No podrás contra tantos…"

"Mírame." dijo Miroku, mientras se quitaba el rosario y la tela que tenía amarrado en su mano derecha. "_¡KAZAANA!_"

El joven dejó ver lo que tenia en la palma de la mano derecha; una especie de agujero negro. Al momento de colocarlo en posición a donde estaban los _Heartless_, el extraño agujero negro empezó a absorberlos a todos con una fuerza tan grande, que incluso unos árboles cercanos se estremecían ante tal potencia. Los _Heartless_ no podían hacer nada contra semejante poder de atracción y fueron succionados todos por el agujero negro de Miroku quien, al ver que los _Heartless_ habían sido absorbidos, volvió a colorar nuevamente la tela y el rosario para evitar que siga absorbiendo. Kristal, Mario, Zero, Tai y Raichu se quedaron impresionados ante tal espectáculo, incluso el _Hunter_ no tenía una explicación racional.

"¿Que rayos fue eso?" preguntó Mario con asombro.

"Eso, fue el _Kazaana_." respondió Miroku. "La maldición que Naraku le colocó en la mano a mi abuelo y que fue pasado hacia mi."

"Wow que buena arma." dijo Raichu.

"Cierto, pero tam… ¡Arrg!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _058-Panic-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

De pronto, Miroku sintió un dolor punzante en su mano derecha, en especial en la zona donde estaba el _Kazaana_. Los demás notaron que el joven se estaba quejando de dolor, preguntándose que era lo que le estaba pasando.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó la anciana Kaede al ver al joven sufrir.

"¿Miroku?" cuestionó InuYasha con confusión.

"¿Q-que me esta pasando?" se preguntó el monje, confundido por lo que le pasaba. Entonces, descubrió que era lo que le estaba pasando. "No… ¡No puede ser!"

Sus miedos se volvieron realidad, cuando el rosario de su mano derecha se rompió, destruyendo así el sello que mantenía el poder del _Kazaana_ a raya, comenzando a absorber todo lo que estaba cerca. Miroku sabía que la maldición puesta por Naraku algún día lo mataría, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. Antes de que el _Kazaana_ desplegara todo su poder, el monje levantó su mano al cielo, para evitar dañar a alguien justo cuando el agujero negro accionó su máximo poder y comenzó a absorber a todo lo que estaba cerca de él. Los demás se sorprendieron al ver esto, confundidos por lo que le estaba pasando.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó Raichu.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamó la sacerdotisa Kaede. "Miroku ya no puede controlar el _Kazaana_."

"¿Qué?" preguntó InuYasha con incredulidad. "¿Tan rápido?"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó Tai.

"El _Kazaana_ es una maldición puesta por Naraku al abuelo de Miroku. Conforme pase el tiempo, el agujero irá creciendo más y más, hasta que el portador ya no pueda controlarlo y al final sea absorbido por el agujero negro."

"¿Qué? Quiere decir que, ¿Ese joven va a morir?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"Si, me temo que él morirá al ser absorbido…" respondió la anciana, sintiendo una profunda tristeza al saber que no podía hacer nada.

"Maldición… ¡Miroku!" exclamó InuYasha. "¡No te dejes vencer!¡Juraste que no morirías hasta haber matado a Naraku!¿Lo olvidas?" Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas, pero el monje sólo volteó a verlo, sonriendo débilmente.

"L-lo siento InuYasha, p-pero ya no puedo c-contener mas el _Kazaana_." Le respondió con una voz que demostraba una profunda desesperación y tristeza por no poder cumplir con sus objetivos.

Los viajeros miraron la escena con incredulidad, muchos de ellos no queriendo que ese sujeto, que no llevaban más de una hora conociéndolo, muriera de esa forma. Tai volteó a ver a Kaede con desesperación.

"¿No podemos hacer algo?" preguntó el _Digidestined_ con frustración.

"No podemos hacer nada…" respondió la anciana. "El _Kazaana_ es como un portal que absorbe toda energía, ya sea sagrada o demoníaca. No podemos hacer nada."

"No puede ser…"

Kristal miraba la situación con impotencia. Quería hacer algo, pero sabía que era imposible, ya que no conocía hechizos para sellar maldiciones. Si el _Kazaana_ era un portal que absorbe todo tipo de energía, entonces como… en ese momento, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

'_Un momento… el Kazaana es como… un portal… que absorbe todo… ¡ESO ES!'_

"¡Kristal!" Exclamó Zero, quien al parecer pensó en lo mismo. "Creo que…"

"¡Si, ya lo sé!"

"E-este es mi fin." dijo Miroku con resignación, sintiendo como el agujero negro lo empezaba a absorber.

"¡Aún no!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _014-Glide! Pegasus-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Miroku miró a Kristal, quien saltó para alejarse del grupo. Estando ella sola, invocó su _Keyblade_ y se colocó firme en el suelo con ambas piernas, congelándolas con un _Blizzara_ para tener mayor resistencia.

"¡No lo puedo permitir!" exclamó la hechicera. "¡Miroku!¡Apúntame con tu _Kazaana_!" Exclamó, sorprendiendo al monje, quien casi de inmediato se negó de forma amable.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo llevarme a alguien tan linda como tu al abismo. Si me voy, me iré sólo." Respondió con resignación.

"¿Quién dijo que me dejare absorber?" preguntó la joven con confianza. "¡Yo cerraré ese agujero!"

"¿Qué?¿Como?"

"Confía en mi…"

Miroku pensó por un momento la propuesta de la joven. Era muy arriesgado, no podía poner en peligro la vida de una mujer, nunca se lo perdonaría. Normalmente no lo haría, pero había algo en esa chica que era diferente, algo que lo hacía creer… ¿Pero que era? Luego de pensarlo unos segundos, sintiendo como era absorbido, tomó una decisión.

"¡Está bien!¡Haré lo que dices!" exclamó con seguridad. "¿Estás lista?"

"¡Claro!" Expresó ella, sujetando la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ con ambas manos. "¡Cuando quieras!"

"¡Aquí voy!"

Empleando mucha de su fuerza, Miroku bajó el brazo derecho para apuntar a Kristal, quien estaba firmemente anclada al suelo con el hielo que cubría todo hasta sus rodillas. Cuando estaba a nivel de suelo, la hechicera sintió todo el poder del _Kazaana_ que intentaba absorberla y de pronto no estuvo tan segura del plan. Sin embargo, no podía hacerse para atrás.

Elevó su aura con todas sus fuerzas, misma que estaba también siendo absorbida por el agujero negro. Se concentró completamente en el frente, intentando ver la palma de la mano de Miroku, hasta que logró hacerlo; pudo ver el agujero en la mano de Miroku, que iba creciendo poco a poco, pero a gran velocidad. Sabía que no tenía tiempo, ya que en unos segundos más el agujero sería tan grande como para absorberlo. Ella elevó su aura al máximo apuntando con la _Keyblade_ al frente, mientras el hielo de sus piernas era absorbido por completo por el agujero.

De pronto, un símbolo apareció justo frente a la punta de la llave; una especie de figuras triangulares, cuatro de ellos, con sus puntas señalando al exterior mientras se unían en el centro, formando una especie de pirámide. Era el hechizo de la _Keyblade_…

"_¡BALANCE SEALING SPELL!_"

Un pequeño pero brillante rayo de luz salió de la punta de la _Keyblade_ hacia el _Kazaana_ de Miroku, impactando con este, creando una luz tan intensa que dejó ciegos a todos los presentes por algunos segundos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _060-Prelude-menu- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Unos segundos después, el monje se estaba despertando, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Inconcientemente se levantó y colocó una mano en su cara, recordando lo que había pasado hace unos momentos antes. ¿Qué pasó? Los _Heartless_, InuYasha, el _Kazaana_… Al recordar su maldición, sudó frió, ya que la mano que tenía contra su cara era la mano donde estaba el _Kazaana_. Pero, para su sorpresa, no lo había absorbido, por lo que alejó su mano de su rostro para ver el porque no lo había hecho. Al ver su mano, se quedo sorprendido de lo que veía… o bueno, lo que _**no**_ veía.

Su mano derecha parecía ahora una mano normal, exactamente igual que su mano izquierda, que no sufría de la maldición. No veía el _Kazaana_ por ningún lado, ni siquiera un indicio o cicatriz que indicara que alguna vez estuvo ahí una maldición... simple y sencillamente, había desaparecido.

"Cielos, estuvo cerca…" comentó Kristal, acercándose a Miroku con algo de cansancio.

"¿Q-que fue eso?" cuestionó el monje sumamente confundido. "¿D-donde está el _Kazaana_?¿Y por qué no fui absorbido?"

"Lo sellé." Respondió ella secamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo que lo sellaste?" preguntó la anciana Kaede, acercándose a ellos.

"Usted me dio la idea. El _Kazaana_ o lo que fuera que tenía ahí, era en realidad un portal que conecta con otro mundo donde los seres vivos no pueden vivir. Lo único que hice fue usar mi _Keyblade_, que puede abrir y cerrar cualquier cosa, en especial portales a otros mundos."

"Ya veo."

"Que poderes tan extraños tiene esta chica." comentó InuYasha con cierta confusión.

"E-eso quiere decir que…" dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba.

"Que ese agujero ya no te podrá absorber nunca más." Respondió la hechicera con una tierna sonrisa.

Miroku no sabía que hacer; estaba apunto de morir al igual que su padre y abuelo antes que él, no podría terminar de hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, se había resignado a la vida y sólo esperaba la oscuridad del abismo. Pero fue salvado en el borde del abismo, se le había permitido una segunda oportunidad de seguir viviendo, de completar sus deberes y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre de derrotar a Naraku. Y todo eso fue gracias a la chica Kristal que estaba frente a él. La miró y, no pudiendo contenerse más, la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo.

"¡Gracias!¡Muchas gracias!" exclamó con suma felicidad. "¡Habría muerto de no ser por ti!¡Gracias!"

Kristal se sentía algo apenada, sabiendo que su rostro se estaba poniendo rojo. Era cierto que le había salvado la vida a ese joven, y esperaba algún agradecimiento, pero ella no se había esperado una reacción así.

"N-no hay de q-que… sólo h-hice lo que me pareció c-correcto." Comentó ella con algo de nervios.

"Aún así, te lo agradezco." Dijo Miroku, mientras que, discretamente, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar.

"N-no hay de… ¡EEEKK!"

Kristal gritó debido a algo que no le pasaba en un buen rato. Sintió una mano en su parte posterior, debajo de la espalda, frotando su trasero. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; Miroku estaba frotando su mano contra su trasero. A la joven hechicera sólo le vino un nombre a la mente… Steve…

"D-d… ¡DEJAMEEEEE!"

Acto seguido, podemos ver a Miroku en el suelo frente a Kristal, con un chichón del tamaño de una pelota de baseball en su cabeza, mientras la joven tenía su mano derecha mano en posición de golpe, con una mirada de furia y una vena a punto de reventar en su cabeza. Todos los demás veían la escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Ese Miroku no aprende." comentó InuYasha con una mano sobre su rostro.

"Es uno de los míos." Expresó Raichu.

"Mejor lo hubiera dejado morir." dijo Kristal con enfado.

"No me arrepiento…" mencionó Miroku, viendo pájaros girar sobre su cabeza.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Después de haberse recuperado, Miroku le contó a InuYasha parte de lo que Tai le había contado.

"¿Quieres que crea que ellos son de otros mundos? Feh, estas loco." Comentó él joven mitad bestia con algo de enfado.

"Pero InuYasha, ellos decían la verdad." dijo el monje, quien tenía un parche donde antes estaba el chichón.

"No lo creo…"

"No creíste que Aome era del futuro…"

"¡Esa era otra situación!"

"Y aún así es igual a esta. Vamos InuYasha, ¿no ves las ropas que traen puestas?"

"Bueno, admito que es extraño, pero eso no quiere decir que sean de otro mundo."

"Que terco eres…

"Oye…" dijo Kristal. "No importa si no nos crees, pero ¿al menos puedes llevarnos al _Monte de las Almas_?"

"… muy bien, pero con una condición." Expresó el _Hanyou._ "Cuando recuperen ese objeto, tu y yo terminaremos la pelea que teníamos pendiente, ¿De acuerdo?"

"… bueno, está bien…"

Miroku voltea a ver a la sacerdotisa Kaede.

"De ahora en adelante InuYasha y yo nos encargaremos, ustedes regresen a la aldea." Comentó el monje pervertido.

"De acuerdo." Respondió la anciana. "Cuídense mucho, siento que algo malo sucederá."

"Si, tendremos cuidado."

Dicho esto, Kaede y los aldeanos se alejaron del grupo, regresando a su aldea, dejando a los viajeros con los dos locales.

"Muy bien." expresó InuYasha. "No se vayan a quedar atrás, no voy tan lento como esa anciana."

"¡Claro que no!" exclamó Kristal. "No corremos así siempre."

"A nuestra velocidad tardaremos unas cuatro horas en llegar a donde estaba el _Monte de las Almas_." dijo Miroku con seriedad.

"¡Vamos de una vez!" exclamó Zero.

Con eso, los siete, Kristal, InuYasha, Miroku, Zero, Mario, Tai y Raichu, se lanzaron a correr hacia el _Monte de las Almas_, saltando entre el bosque, de árbol en árbol.

_**Fin del Capitulo 21

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. De vuelta en _Shadow Realm_, nuestro grupo se prepara para ir a otro mundo. ¿Qué esperamos?¿Uh?¿Quién quiere regresar con nosotros? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: _**Mas aliados, el grupo de Alan a otro mundo.**

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	23. Cap 22: El grupo de Alan a otro mundo

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09  


* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 22: Más aliados, El grupo de Alan a otro mundo.**_

_-__Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

_-__Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _010-Awakened Forest-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en _Spellian Hegcian. _Mientras el grupo de Kristal se encontraba explorando el mundo donde estaba uno de los anillos, el resto del equipo se había quedado en la ciudad para esperar a que los hechiceros encontraran el lugar de origen de otro de los anillos. Muchos estaban sólo esperando, pero otros…

"¡Toma esto!"

"¡Ha, fallaste!"

Mientras esperaban, Takato y Axl habían decidido que era mejor practicar un poco en la cima de la montaña/castillo, en el centro de la ciudad de los hechiceros, cosa que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Para ser más precisos, Axl estaba ayudando a practicar a Takato, ya que el joven _Tamer_ apenas había empezado a controlar sus poderes, por lo que necesitaba acostumbrarse.

El _Reploid_ usaba ambas pistolas para dispararles balas de plasma a gran velocidad, mismas que el _Tamer_ esquivaba o bloqueaba con su _Crimson Gallant_ _Keyblade_, algo que a duras penas lograba hacer, ya que aún no estaba acostumbrado a combates a gran velocidad. Mientras seguían entrenando, los demás continuaban admirando el paisaje, admirando la majestuosidad de la ciudad de los hechiceros, así como la sensación mágica del ambiente. Alan no se encontraba con ellos, ya que se encontraba en el interior del castillo, haciendo otras cosas. De pronto, el joven de gorra gris salió de la puerta principal, mirando a los demás héroes.

"¡Oigan!¡Nos llaman!" exclamó Alan, llamando la atención de los demás héroes.

"Y-ya vamos…" Dijo Luigi con algo de miedo, ya que había estado mirando por la orilla del castillo, viendo lo alto que era.

"¿Y para que nos llaman?" preguntó Link.

"Parece ser que Raphael ya encontró otro mundo donde está otro anillo, así que vamos a ir." Respondió el joven de gorra gris.

"¡Al fin un poco de acción!" expresó Impmon, caminando hacia la entrada al castillo.

Todos los presentes se dirigen al salón principal, que estaba justo entrando por la puerta que daba al jardín exterior donde estaban ellos practicando, en la punta del castillo. Mientras caminaban, el joven Ash se acercó de nuevo a Alan.

"Oye, tu nunca nos contaste como es que tu y Kristal se hicieron novios." Comentó el _Pokemon Trainer_, algo que provocó un leve sonrojo en el otro muchacho.

"Para serte sincero, no lo sabía." Respondió. "Tres días antes de que atacaran tu pueblo, Kristal y yo llegamos a tu mundo y encontramos a Raichu. Durante ese tiempo, Kristal y yo hablábamos acerca de nuestra relación, pero nunca llegamos a un acuerdo… creo que al final, ella decidió el acuerdo. No me quejo, después de todo ella también me gusta. Cuando nos volvamos a ver, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella y dejar en claro todo esto, no quiero dudas…"

"Oh, lo entiendo…"

"Siento lo que te pasó con May, Ash, no quería restregarles esto en el rostro."

"Ah… si, aún no lo supero." respondió el joven un poco cabizbajo. Alan al ver esto, se golpea mentalmente y trata de animarlo, dándole una pequeña palmada en la espalda.

"Animo hombre, seguro que todo al final saldrá bien."

"No lo sé… ahora que estoy en otro mundo, no sé si podré ir a verla y disculparme… ni siquiera sé de que debo disculparme…"

"Ni yo, según lo que vi en el recuerdo, ella tuvo la culpa. Pero animo, ten fe y volverás a verla de nuevo."

"Bueno, eso no importa ya… cambiando de tema…" Empezó. "¿Como es que encontraron a Raichu? Y ¿Saben porqué él puede hablar?"

"Lo encontramos en un bosque cerca a _Viridian City_. Estaba pidiendo ayuda, porque unos sujetos lo estaban persiguiendo."

"¿Unos sujetos?"

"Si…" respondió el joven de gorra gris, mirando seriamente al Trainer. "Tu los conoces muy bien, Ash."

"No me digas que…"

"Así es… el _Team Rocket_." Respondió Alan, recordando lo que había pasado.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

Hace cinco días, Kristal y él se habían encontrado a Raichu, quien al parecer estaba gravemente herido. Al verlos, el _Pokemon_ les pidió ayuda, antes de desmayarse.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Kristal con preocupación.

"Si, sólo algo cansado." respondió Alan. "Mejor vamos a…"

"¡Alto ahí!"

Los dos jóvenes alzaron la mirada para ver que pasaba, viendo que estaban rodeados por al menos diez sujetos vestidos de negro, con una 'R' roja en el pecho, todos con el mismo uniforme. Kristal y Alan se colocaron en guardia cuando vieron a un sujeto más alto y musculoso con el mismo traje de los demás, alguien que parecía ser el líder.

"¡Entreguen a ese _Pokemon_ por las buenas o sufrirán!" dijo el sujeto con autoridad.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Kristal.

"¿No nos conoces?¡Somos el _Team Rocket_!" respondió el sujeto. "¡El equipo más poderoso del mundo que pronto se apoderará de él!" exclamó el sujeto, algo que sorprendió a Alan al descubrir sus identidades.

'_¿El Team Rocket?'_ pensó. _'No es posible, significa que estamos en el mundo Pokemon… rayos, Exus decidió venir a un mundo "pacifico" como este para hacer caos.'_

"Se los diré una vez mas." dijo el sujeto. "Entréguenme a ese Raichu."

"¿Qué hacemos, Alan?" cuestionó Kristal.

"No podemos entregárselos." Respondió el joven. "Si de verdad son quienes creo que son, no planean algo bueno con el Raichu. No debemos entregárselos."

"Muy bien." Respondió la hechicera, mirando al líder nuevamente. "¡No se lo entregaremos!"

"Muchacha engreída, te haré sentir el terror de nuestra organización." Expresó el sujeto, para luego observarla bien. "Aunque, quizás me puedas servir para _otras_ cosas." dijo con una sonrisa pervertida

"¡Ugh!" dijo ella con enfado. "¿Salgo de _Shadow Realm_ y me encuentro con otro Steve?"

"No haz visto nada." respondió Alan, sabiendo el tipo de personas que hay en el universo del anime en el que creía estar.

"¡Basta de tonterías!" exclamó el hombre con enfado. "¡Vamos al ataque!"

Dicho esto, los demás miembros del _Team Rocket_ liberaron a varios _Pokemon_s; diez Machokes, diez Ratticate y diez Houndoom, todos mirando agresivamente a los dos jóvenes.

"Mujer, te daré otra oportunidad." dijo el líder. "Si me muestras tus encantos ahora, te dejaré unirte a nuestra organización, sin rasguño alguno." Dijo el sujeto, su sonrisa pervertida más prominente.

"¡Basta!" Exclamó Kristal con mayor enfado. "¡Odio a los pervertidos!"

"Uh-oh" dijo Alan con miedo. "La hizo enojar…"

"_¡THUNDARA!_"

De pronto, la joven extendió su brazo derecho, liberando una corriente eléctrica que golpeó al sujeto de lleno en el estómago. El impacto fue tan fuerte que, además de la descarga, lo empujó por el aire, cayendo a cinco metros de donde había sido golpeado. El sujeto, aún vivo, se sujetó el estómago, sintiendo aún la sensación dejada después de la descarga, tosiendo algo de sangre en el proceso. Los demás miembros y _Pokemon_s no podían creer lo que había pasado, sorprendidos de que una humana pudiera hacer un ataque así.

"Y eso que, a pesar de ser un hechizo de nivel dos, fue muy leve." dijo Kristal con algo de burla. "A pesar de tu tamaño, no eres tan fuerte como creía."

"¡Maldita!" exclamó el líder después de reponerse. "¡Todos, a ella!"

Los demás hombres asintieron y ordenaron a sus _Pokemons_ a atacar a Kristal. Un Houndoom en especial se acercó muy rápido a ella, lanzando un _Flametrower_ hacia ella. Sin embargo, una corriente de aire congelado impactó las llamas, congelándolas en el acto. Los demás _Pokemon_ se detuvieron para ver quien había sido, notando que fue el joven, quien tenía su mano derecha extendida hacia al frente, cubierta de aire congelado.

"¡No se olviden de mi!" exclamó Alan, mientras caminaba para estar a lado de la hechicera. "Oye Kristal, peleemos juntos como en los viejos tiempos, solos tu y yo." Mencionó el joven, causando un leve sonrojo en la chica, aunque él no lo notó.

"¡Malditos monstruos!¡mátenlos!" exclamó el líder con enfado, mandando a todos los _Pokemons _hacia ellos.

"¿Usamos las _Keyblade_s?" preguntó Kristal al joven.

"No, será fácil, sólo elevemos nuestras auras al máximo." Contestó él. "¡Enciente tu aura, Kristal!"

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó ella, las auras delos dos haciéndose visibles a simple vista, mientras los treinta _Pokemons_ los atacaron directamente.

_-Cinco minutos después-_

"¡Movimiento de Judo!" gritaba Alan, mientras azotaba al ultimo Machoke que quedaba de pie con el suelo. Luego de esto, volteó hacia atrás, viendo el resultado de la pelea; varios Machokes, Houndooms y Ratticates estaban en el suelo, algunos con heridas provocadas pro el fuego, hielo o electricidad. Todos estaban aún estaban vivos, sólo que inconscientes.

Al ver a Kristal, se dio cuenta de que a ella le sangraba el brazo izquierdo, probablemente de una mordida de Ratticate o Houndoom, y unas cuantas heridas en su cuerpo, algo que se podía curar con un _Cura_. Él estaba casi igual; si bien no presentaba grandes heridas, si sentía un fuerte dolor en la espalda y cuello debido un ataque _Submmision_ que recibió de uno de los Machoke, sin contar los varios _Karate Chop_ que recibió también… y uno que otro _Flamethrower_ de Houndoom o _Hyper Beam_ de Ratticate, ataques que a duras penas lograron esquivar.

Él joven miró a los miembros del _Team Rocket_, quienes estaban asustados por la muestra de poder de ambos jóvenes.

"¿Ya entendieron?" cuestionó Alan. "¡Váyanse antes de que les pase lo mismo!"

Dicho esto, los hombres del _Team Rocket_ llamaron a sus _Pokemons_ y se fueron del lugar, no sin antes de la típica frase 'me las pagaran'. Luego de esto, Alan volteó a ver a Kristal y vio que ya estaba empleando un hechizo _Cura_ en el Raichu y en ella. Las heridas de ambos comenzaron a desaparecer aunque, a pesar de eso, el _Pokemon_ no despertaba, pero ahora dormía más tranquilamente. Kristal se dirigió a Alan y realizó un hechizo para curarlo al ver las heridas que tenía.

"¿Estará bien?" preguntó el joven mientras sus heridas se cerraban.

"Si, sólo está dormido." respondió Kristal. "Necesita dormir más, está exhausto."

"Que bien…"

Entonces, al momento de terminar el hechizo y curar las heridas de Alan, Kristal apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven, provocando que este se sonrojara.

"¿Q-que pasa?" preguntó algo apenado.

"Estoy cansada…" respondió la hechicera con los ojos cerrados, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios "Necesito descansar un poco…"

"B-bueno, e-está bien…"

Alan se sentó en un árbol cercano con Kristal aún apoyada en su hombro, donde se quedó profundamente dormida rápidamente. El joven aún tenía muchas dudas, ¿por qué ese Raichu estaba ahí?¿Por qué el _Team Rocket_ tenía tanto interés en él? Esperaba que al despertar, el Raichu contestara sus preguntas.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"_Team Rocket_ ¿Qué acaso nunca dejarán de hacer maldades?" cuestionó Ash, con sus puños cerrados, mostrando el enfado que tenía dentro de si.

"No lo sé." respondió Alan. "Cuando Raichu despertó, no nos respondió mucho. Dijo que no recuerda mucho de su pasado, y que sólo tenía que escapar del _Team Rocket_… normalmente dijo que no confiaba en los humanos, pero él rápidamente se encariñó con Kristal."

"¿Con Kristal?" preguntó Ash "¿Por qué?"

"Porque Kristal es una chica…"

"Aún sigo sin entender."

"Eres muy ingenuo, ¿Verdad?" cuestionó Alan. "Raichu es un pervertido."

"¿Uh?¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Lo noté cuando Raichu se recuperó un poco mas. A cada rato se lanzaba al pecho de Kristal… y no exactamente por felicidad."

"uhh…" era todo lo que podía decir Ash. A pesar de que su mente aún no estaba tan despierta como la de otros muchachos de su edad, podía ver la imagen en su mente claramente.

"Ya llegamos." expresó Link frente a ellos, llamando su atención.

El grupo abrió las puertas para entrar al salón del trono, donde Raphael los esperaba, mientras hablaba con David, el hechicero de la _Royal Magical Library, _antes de darse cuenta de la presencia del grupo.

"Jóvenes." Expresó el hechicero. "David ha localizado otro mundo que tiene uno de los Zodiacal Rings, y necesitamos que vayan a localizarlo."

"Lo entendemos." respondió Alan, para luego mirar a su equipo. "Muy bien, Ash, Link, X e Impmon, vamos a ese mundo, Takato, Luigi y Axl se quedarán a esperar a Kristal e ir a otro mundo por si no regresamos pronto."

"Que mala suerte, yo quería pelear." expresó Axl desanimado. "Bueno, aquí esperamos."

"Tranquilo, Axl, ya tendrás tu oportunidad." Comentó X al ver a su compañero algo triste.

"¡Suerte!" exclamó Takato.

"De acuerdo." dijo David, colocando dos dedos en la frente de Alan. "Este es el mundo donde está el anillo… vayan y recupérenlo…"

Luego de recibir la imagen en su mente, Alan caminó un poco para alejarse del grupo, la Chaos _Keyblade_ apareciendo en su mano derecha.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO! ¡ABRE..!_"

"¡Espera!" Exclamó Raphael, haciendo que Alan casi se caiga de espaldas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el joven.

"Estoy recibiendo una onda psíquica muy fuerte." Respondió el hechicero. "Al parecer, la criatura llamada Mewtwo está comunicándose conmigo."

"¿Mewtwo?" preguntó Link con confusión.

"Es un _Pokemon_ de mi mundo, pero fue creado por científicos por una organización llamada _Team Rocket_." Respondió Ash. "Es un _Pokemon_ cuyos poderes psíquicos no tienen rival."

"Debe de serlo." dijo X. "Para poder comunicarse con alguien de otro mundo por medio de la telepatía, debe tener un gran poder psíquico."

El hechicero se estaba concentrando en las ondas psíquicas que venían a su mente, tratando de traducirlas a un lenguaje entendible, ya que la distancia distorsionaba un poco las ondas psíquicas. Luego un momento de silencio, Raphael volvió a hablar.

"Alan, Mewtwo dice que quiere venir hacia acá. Abre el Portón de Espejo para el mundo de Ash."

"Muy bien…" respondió el joven. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portal de espejos volvió a abrirse, esta vez conectando _Shadow Realm_ con _Pokearth_. El grupo esperó a que Mewtwo apareciera frente a ellos, algo que no esperaron mucho, ya que el _Pokemon_ psíquico salió del portal.

"Mewtwo, es bueno tenerte de vuelta." Comentó Raphael.

"El placer es mío." Respondió el _Pokemon_ psíquico.

"Bueno, creo que cerraré el portal." Expresó Alan.

"Espera, aún no lo cierres."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque hay alguien que quiso venir conmigo."

Esto confundió a muchos, ¿Quién podía venir con él? Entonces, una figura comenzó a emerger del portal, una chica de al menos la edad de Ash. La chica tenía un cabello color castaño claro, vestía una blusa verde que se veía muy fresca, una falda blanca que llegaba a un poco antes de sus rodillas, unas calcetas gris oscuro y unas zapatillas color rosa. La joven miró a todos lados, explorando el extraño lugar y a las personas, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"¡Ash!" expresó ella, lanzándose hacia el joven y abrazándolo fuertemente. Ash, algo impactado, la reconoció.

"¿B-Bianca?¿Eres tu?" preguntó el joven con confusión, pero ella sólo sonrió.

"No, no soy ella."

"Pero, si no eres Bianca, entonces eres…" inquirió el muchacho, intentando descifrar su identidad, cuando esta lo golpeó como un rayo. "¿¡Latias!?"

"¡Exacto!" exclamó ella, abrazando más a Ash.

"¿Conocida tuya?" preguntó Link.

"S-si, pero…" dijo respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_, mirando a la joven con confusión. "Latias, si eres tu ¿Cómo es que puedes hablar? La última vez que te vi no podías hablar, aún en tu forma humana."

"Practiqué." respondió Latias. "Desde que te fuiste, me esforcé para hablar tu idioma para cuando pueda verte de nuevo. Bianca me ayudó mucho en eso."

"Ah, ya veo…"

"Y tu, ¿Que eres de Ash?" cuestionó Axl, acercándose a ellos.

"Soy su amiga…" respondió Latias, sonrojándose un poco. "Aunque… quisiera ser más."

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?" Preguntó Ash ignorantemente, haciendo que todos los demás presentes se dieran contra el suelo. "¿Que?" cuestionó él, mientras Takato se acercaba a Alan con confusión.

"La chica está muy enamorada y él ni en cuenta." Comentó el _Tamer_.

"Es normal de Ash… y la mayoría de los hombres de la galaxia." respondió Alan. _'Incluyéndome…'_

"¿Por qué trajiste a esta jovencita contigo, Mewtwo?" cuestionó Raphael, mirando al _Pokemon_ con apariencia felina.

"La jovencita en realidad es Latias, un _Pokemon_ psíquico que es capaz de adaptar una forma humana." Respondió Mewtwo. "Ella estaba en la reunión que tuve con los demás Legendary _Pokemon_s de mi mundo y, al escuchar que Ash estaba aquí, luchando, decidió seguirme, mientras los demás se preparaban e informaban a los demás _Pokemon_s salvajes del peligro que se acercaba a nuestro planeta."

"Ya veo. Si ella es un _Pokemon_ psíquico, debe tener un gran poder como tu."

"Si, aunque no posee un poder psíquico tan grande como el mío, sus poderes podrían ser de gran ayuda para nosotros."

"¿Quieres venir con nosotros?" preguntó Ash a la joven-_Pokemon_ que aún lo abrazaba.

"Claro, espero poder ayudar." respondió Latias sonriendo.

"Y bien…" Empezó Mewtwo. "Veo que hay nuevos aliados. ¿Cuál es la situación?" Apenas alan le iba a comentar lo que había pasado, cuando el _Pokemon_ psíquico volvió a hablar. "Ya veo, ya son ocho anillos los que han sido encontrados… y si, leí tu mente."

"Ah…"

"Y Kristal y su equipo van por el noveno." comentó X. "Y nosotros hemos localizado el décimo."

"Entonces, vamos." Comentó el _Pokemon_.

"Será mejor que esperes aquí." dijo Raphael. "El grupo de Kristal regresará cansados y necesitarán a alguien poderoso en su equipo. El equipo que buscara el otro anillo sólo serán Kristal, Takato, Luigi y Axl, así que necesitamos a alguien más para ese equipo." Raphael entonces dirigió su mirada a Latias. "Y no creo que la jovencita quiera separarse de Ash."

"Está bien, no iré ahora, vayan ustedes al siguiente mundo."

"Muy bien." dijo Alan "¡Prepárense!"

Una vez más, Alan abre el portón de espejo que los llevaría a un nuevo mundo. El grupo, conformados por Alan, X, Link, Ash, Impmon y Latias, entran al portal, partiendo a otro planeta y así buscar el otro anillo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 024, Shirok- _

_-Quinientos años en el pasado-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Prairie - Evening-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

El grupo de Kristal se encontraba en un bosque, descansando después de un largo día de viaje. Se supone que ya deberían haber llegado al _Monte de las Almas_, pero durante el trayecto, los _Heartless _atacaban los poblados cercanos a la ruta que ellos usaban, por lo que se desviaban para destruirlos antes de que ocurriera cualquier cosa peor, lo cual hacía que se retrasaran en su llegada a su destino. Además, debido a las batallas que ambos tuvieron, tanto Kristal como InuYasha necesitaban descansar un poco más para recuperar sus fuerzas.

El grupo se encontraba en un claro en el bosque, bajo la luna nueva de ese mundo, descansando para el siguiente día. Un cierto suceso los tenía algo extrañados, a excepción de Miroku e InuYasha. Kristal, Tai, Raichu, Mario y Zero veían fijamente al joven mitad bestia, quien tenía una cara de frustración.

"¡Ya basta!¡Dejen de mirarme!" Exclamó con enfado.

"Lo haríamos, pero…" dijo Kristal.

"Es raro cuando vemos que cambias de apariencia…" terminó Mario.

Lo que veían en este momento era a InuYasha, cuyo aspecto había cambiado bastante; su cabello plateado ahora era color negro, sus orejas puntiagudas ahora eran normales, y sus garras, tanto en sus pies como en sus manos, habían desaparecido. En resumen, InuYasha parecía ahora más humano que antes.

"Bah, no es mi culpa de que hoy sea Luna nueva." Respondió el demonio humano con enfado.

"¿Luna nueva?" preguntó Raichu "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Es un problema que tiene él." Respondió Miroku. "Cuando la luna nueva aparece en el cielo, ese día InuYasha pierde todos sus poderes demoníacos y su parte humana aparece."

"Oh…"

"Bah, si no fuera porque Miroku confía en ustedes, ni de broma los hubiera dejado verme así." Volvió a comentar InuYasha, todavía enfadado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tai.

"Porque InuYasha pierde todos sus poderes cuando esta en esa forma." Respondió el monje. "Se vuelve tan débil como un humano ordinario."

"Ya veo…" dijo Kristal. "Debe ser difícil vivir así."

"Por cierto…" dijo Miroku a la hechicera. "De verdad, le agradezco por haber sellado el agujero negro de mi mano derecha, pude haber muerto en ese momento."

"No hay de que, no podía dejar a alguien morir frente a mis ojos."

"Pero ahora…" empezó InuYasha. "Sin el agujero en tu mano, ya no tienes una técnica destructiva a tu disposición."

"No exactamente." Respondió la hechicera. "Aunque está sellado, aún puedes usar ese agujero cuando quieras, sólo concéntrate y el agujero aparecerá."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Miroku.

"Claro, el sello está reaccionando con tu aura, por eso puedes usarlo cuando quieras."

"¡Me parece perfecto! Ahora no tendré que preocuparme por matar a Naraku y esta maldición se acabará de una vez por todas…"

"Uh, hay algo que tienes que saber…" comentó Kristal. "El sello sólo funciona contigo. Si tienes hijos, ellos tendrán la maldición. En otras palabras, sólo tu te salvaste de esa maldición."

"¿Q-que? ¿Dices que mis hijos tendrán la misma maldición?¿No puedes sellarlos también?"

"Soy una humana… bueno, _Duel Monster. _Vivo un poco más que lo de un humano normal, no puedo vivir por siempre, por lo que no podré sellar a toda tu descendencia. El maleficio es muy complicado para mis hechizos y, a menos que venzas al tal Naraku, no desaparecerá. Ahora que tienes ese sello de Balance, por lo que tienes toda tu vida para poder eliminar a Naraku y romper esta maldición. Velo como que tienes una larga vida que le dedicarás a vencer a ese demonio."

"Ya veo…" dijo Miroku. "¡Por mi descendencia, eliminaré a Naraku!"

"¡Así se habla!" dijo Kristal con felicidad.

"Pero por ahora…" expresó el monje, sujetando las manos de la hechicera. "¿Desearías tener un hijo conmigo?"

Todos los demás se dan de espaldas ante esta 'declaración'.

"¿Quieres tener ese chichón otra vez?" cuestionó la joven con algo de enfado.

"Eh… ¿no?" respondió Miroku con temor.

"Entonces no me pidas de nuevo."

"Muy bien."

"Será mejor dormir." dijo Mario. "Hay que recuperar fuerzas para mañana."

"Cierto… hagamos turnos para ver quien hace rondas…"

"No es necesario." comentó Zero. "Como soy un _Reploid_, no necesito dormir como ustedes, yo podré estar en guardia toda la noche."

"¿Seguro?" preguntó Tai.

"Si, yo podré hacer guardia y no tendré ese problema para recuperar mis energías. Con sólo estar quieto estas se restaurarán solas."

"¿Podemos confiar en ti?" preguntó InuYasha con algo de desconfianza.

"Si, no hay problema."

"¡Bien!, entonces a dormir." Comentó el _Digidestined_ con algo de sueño.

"Si…" empezó Kristal. "Y que Raichu y Miroku se alejen de mi."

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron los dos mencionados al mismo tiempo.

"Porque son unos pervertidos."

"No te preocupes, los mantendré alejados." Expresó Zero, haciendo que ella se sintiera más tranquila. "Ahora descansen, mañana seguiremos el viaje."

Y así, el grupo se fue a dormir, preparándose para el siguiente día…

**_Fin del Capitulo 22

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. El grupo de Kristal sigue buscando el anillo… y parece que, después de tantas dificultades, lograron encontrarlo. ¿Qué esta pasando?¡Oh no!¡SALGAN RAPIDO! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Fin del Mundo.**_

¡WOA!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	24. Cap 23: El Fin del Mundo

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 23: El Fin del Mundo**_

_Planeta: Tierra 102; Shirok-_

_-Quinientos años en el pasado-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside) _(**Soundtrack: **_Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

En un pueblo cercano a donde pasaban los héroes, mas sin embargo que no habían ido a ayudar, los _Heartless_ se estaban dando un festín con los humanos y animales que habitaban ahí. Ningún humano tenía posibilidades contra ellos, ya que las armas comunes de los humanos, como lanzas, flechas, piedras o antorchas, no funcionaban con los seres oscuros. Los habitantes sólo podían ver como sus compañeros y amigos caían en la oscuridad y se volvían _Heartless_ como sus invasores. No había esperanza para ellos y sólo podían escapar… si es que tenían suerte de hacerlo.

En la orilla de un precipicio, justo por encima de dicho pueblo, un hombre miraba hacia abajo. Su apariencia era de alguien pasado los veinte años de edad, de cabello blanco, ojos amarillos y piel blanca, quien vestía un traje blanco, con algunas piezas de metal como armadura, y portaba dos espadas, a pesar de sólo tener un brazo. Otra característica de este hombre era que poseía garras en sus manos y pies, así como una imagen de una media luna negra en la frente. Para aquellos que lo conocían en ese mundo, podrían saber que se trataba de Sesshomaru, el medio-hermano mayor de InuYasha, por ser del mismo padre, pero no de la misma madre y que, a diferencia de su hermano, si era un demonio completo.

Sesshomaru miraba el caos que los _Heartless_ estaban haciendo en el pequeño pueblo, devorando el corazón de los humanos con suma facilidad. Al mirar a las criaturas negras, no podía contener el odio que sentía hacia ellas, a pesar de no tener más de uno o dos días de haberlas visto por primera vez, y en tan poco tiempo, le habían causado dolor. Al ver a uno de esos _Heartless_ tomar el corazón de una pequeña niña, a su mente vinieron recuerdos de algo que sucedió el día anterior, ya que esa niña le recordó a su pequeña compañera que siempre lo acompañaba, y que, gracias a los mismos _Heartless_, ya no estaba con él.

Sin decir nada, desenfundó una de sus espadas de su cintura, una que emitía una energía demoníaca muy poderosa, misma que los _Heartless_ detectaron rápidamente. La espada se llamaba _Toukijin_, una espada demoníaca forjada con los dientes de un poderoso demonio hace tiempo y que era capaz de controlar la mente de otros seres débiles, más la de su actual poseedor era inmune a esta. Sesshomaru la giró un par de veces por sobre su cabeza, para después sujetarla fuertemente, y lanzarse contra los _Heartless_ debajo, quienes se preparaban para la batalla.

Desde lo lejos se pudo ver un gran resplandor de energía, que provenía de dicho pueblo, que había dejado de existir.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, una hora más tarde, el grupo de héroes, formados por Kristal, Tai, Raichu, Zero, Mario, InuYasha y Miroku, se encontraban de nuevo en camino hacia el Monte de las Almas, saltando de rama en rama, de piedra en piedra, corriendo para llegar más rápido a su destino.

"¿Cuánto falta para llegar al monte?" preguntó Tai.

"No falta mucho." respondió InuYasha secamente.

"Eso no me ayuda. Dime al menos como a cuantos kilómetros está."

"¿Qué es un kilómetro?"

"¿Qué?¿No sabes?" preguntó el _Digidestined_ con algo enfadado.

"Bah, sea lo que sea, no ha de ser importante."

"¡Pero si serás!"

"Cálmate." expresó Zero. "Recuerda que esta es una época muy antigua y en un mundo distinto. Quizás aún no sepan o no utilizan la medida que nosotros usamos."

"Sólo espero que no tardemos mucho…"

_-Tres horas después-_

"¡¿Aún no llegamos?!"

"¡Por veinteava vez, _**NO**_!"

Tai e InuYasha continuaban discutiendo, al parecer con sus personalidades no se llevaban muy bien que digamos. Estas peleas hacían que los demás los miraran con curiosidad y, algunos con frustración.

"¡¿Ya llegamos?!" volvió a cuestionar el _Digidestined_ para enfado del _Hanyou._

"¡Ya te dije que aún no!…Ya llegamos."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

De pronto, el grupo se detuvo cuando llegaron a la orilla de un enorme cañón, confundiendo a los viajeros, quienes se encontraban mirando a todos los lugares, buscando el monte.

"¿Y bien?¿Dónde esta?" preguntó Mario.

"Aquí esta, enfrente de ustedes." Respondió Miroku, confundiéndolos aún más.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Raichu. "Definitivamente _**esto**_ no se ve como un monte."

"¿Será que aquí definen un monte como un cañón?" cuestionó el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom _con confusión.

"No es eso. Les dijimos que el monte había colapsado."

"¡Si, pero no que se había convertido en el _Gran Cañón_!" exclamó Tai.

"Feh, como sea." dijo InuYasha. "Busquen ese objeto y lárguense."

"Sírvenos de guía, oh poderoso medio demonio…"

"¡Te arrancaré la cara si no te retractas, niño!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Tai e InuYasha pelearon de nuevo, mirándose con odio, para frustración del grupo. Minutos después, todos comenzaron a bajar las laderas del acantilado, mirando todo el lugar hasta el otro extremo del mismo.

"¿Cómo el colapso de un monte puede crear un cañón como este?" preguntó Kristal con confusión.

"La razón es porque el veneno de Naraku disolvió varias partes de esta zona, volviéndolas en lo que puedes ver ahora." respondió Miroku. "Afortunadamente el veneno ya se ha disuelto o penetró muchos metros bajo tierra."

"Y debió disolverse con el magma debajo." Comentó Mario.

"Ese Naraku de verdad debe ser poderoso." dijo Tai.

"Si, lo que me lleva a dudar de que esos dos pudieran derrotarlo." Expresó InuYasha, señalando a Mario y a Zero.

"Eso fue porque el tal Naraku no estaba preparado para luchar contra seres de otros mundos." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Se confió y no previó que usaríamos técnicas y objetos tan diferentes a lo que esta acostumbrado."

"Y casi te mata." dijo Mario.

"No creí que se podía reconstruir. Yo tampoco estaba preparado para las luchas en otros mundos. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con InuYasha; no creo que lo hayamos matado, quizás sólo escapó."

"Bueno, eso no importa ya." dijo Kristal. "Tenemos que encontrar ese anillo antes que los otros."

Luego de algunos minutos, el grupo llegó al fondo del cañón, el terreno no era uniforme, ya que había partes donde había montículos de roca, pequeñas montañas, como también había lugares con grandes cráteres y precipicios que llegaban más profundos aún, lugares por donde hace tiempo se filtró todo el mar de veneno que había en el lugar. El cañón tenía aproximadamente unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros de diámetro y unos doscientos metros de profundidad hasta el lugar donde estaban los héroes. Zero se encontraba escaneando el lugar, verificando que no hubiera peligros cerca.

"La zona está limpia, no hay enemigos cerca." Comentó el _Hunter_.

"Será mejor separarnos." dijo Kristal. "El lugar es algo extenso, por lo que hay muchos lugares donde buscar." luego se volteo a ver a InuYasha y a Miroku. "¿Nos ayudaran?"

"Bah, ¿Por qué deberíamos ayudarte?" preguntó el medio demonio con enfado. "Nosotros no tenemos nada que…"

"Por usted, hermosa damisela, lo que sea." interrumpió Miroku, mientras que posaba sobre una rodilla y miraba a Kristal. InuYasha se golpeó el rostro con la palma de su mano derecha. La hechicera sólo tenía una gota de sudor en la cabeza… y un hechizo preparado por si el monje intentaba hacer algo indebido.

El grupo se separó, inspeccionando cada detalle del antes enorme monte ahora enorme cañón. Buscaron por tres horas, pero no habían podido encontrar nada aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos, hasta que, de pronto, Zero captó algo.

"¡Vengan aquí!" exclamó el _Reploid_, llamando la atención de todos, quienes e acercaron para ver que era lo que traía.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Mario.

Sin responder, el _Hunter_ caminó a uno de los precipicios que daban a un nivel inferior, uno de los lugares por donde el veneno se había filtrado para quedar bajo tierra. Los demás lo siguieron, a pesar del aún presente olor a veneno, mismo que los hacía pensar dos veces. Zero caminó más, llegando a una pared, que estaba bloqueada por rocas.

"Mis escáneres detectan algo aquí, una especie de energía extraña, pero a la vez muy leve." Expresó el _Hunter_, para luego voltear a ver a Kristal. "Una energía parecida a la que emanan las _Keyblades_."

"Debe ser la entrada." Respondió la hechicera. "Pero hay que quitar todas esas rocas."

"No se preocupe joven Kristal, yo me encargare de eso." dijo Miroku.

"¿Cómo?"

"Usando el agujero de mi mano. Ya lo probé en la noche mientras todos dormían, si me concentro, puedo volver a abrirlo y cerrarlo cuando quiera."

"Ya veo. Hazlo por favor."

Todos se alejaron de Miroku y de la pared, sabiendo que, probablemente, sería absorbida por este. El monje colocó su mano hacia el frente, apuntando hacia la pared, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Luego de unos segundos, el símbolo de _Balance_ brilló en su mano derecha, y poco a poco, el agujero de su mano se abrió.

"_¡KAZAANA!_"

El agujero negro en la palma de Miroku se abrió por completo, succionando todo lo que había enfrente, en este caso las rocas sueltas, con facilidad. Unos segundos después, la pared de roca maciza comenzó a cuartearse por la fuerza de succión, antes de ceder y ser absorbida también. Todos pudieron ver que, detrás de la pared de roca, había una puerta dorada, con un símbolo raro. Miroku intentó absorber la puerta para abrirla, pero un campo de fuerza impedía que fuera succionada, por lo que cesó su intento y se volvió a concentrar, cerrando el agujero de su mano.

"Tiene un campo de fuerza muy fuerte." dijo el monje.

"Es el campo de un _Golden N-Warrior_, uno de los doce que representan las doce constelaciones Zodiacales." dijo Kristal. "Sólo una _Keyblade_ puede abrirla."

Kristal se acercó a la puerta, invocó la _Balance_ _Keyblade_, y la apuntó a la puerta. Un rayo de luz similar al que selló el agujero de Miroku salió de la llave en dirección a la puerta, golpeándola de lleno y forzándola a abrirse. El sello se rompió el la puerta se abrió por si sola.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Con el camino libre, el grupo de héroes entró a la cámara para seguir adelante, sin saber que varias sombras los seguían en la oscuridad.

Bajando por varias escaleras, el grupo seguía su camino, sin saber a donde los llevaría, hasta que, al final de las escaleras, vieron cuatro pilares que sostenían una cúpula pequeña, de al menos unos cuatro metros de diámetro. Debajo de esta, había un disco dorado en el suelo de las mismas dimensiones de la cúpula, uno que tenía el mismo símbolo extraño que la puerta.

"¿Qué será eso?" preguntó Raichu.

"No lo sé, nunca había visto algo así." dijo Miroku.

"¡Claro!" exclamó Tai "Ya sé cual es ese símbolo. Es el símbolo de la constelación de Tauro."

"Significa que el anillo esta cerca." Comentó Zero.

"Pero donde, esa es la pregunta." Expresó Mario.

"Quizás…" empezó Kristal. "Quizás esto sea como el transportador que encontramos en _Shadow Realm _cuando llegamos a la ciudad _Technopolis_."

Con esta idea en mente, la hechicera, seguida de los otros seis, se colocó sobre el disco dorado. Casi de inmediato sintieron como sus cuerpos se convertían en energía, para ser llevados a otro lado. Cuando volvieron a ser los mismos, todos se miraron para ver si no perdieron algo.

"Eso fue… raro." dijo Tai.

"Ok, no perdí nada importante." Comentó Raichu, haciendo que otros asintieran.

"Oigan, miren eso." Expresó Miroku, señalando en una dirección.

Todos voltearon en esa dirección, dándose cuenta de que a varios metros de ahí, en un pequeño templo, flotando sobre un pequeño pedestal de un metro de altura, se encontraba el _Taurus Zodiacal Ring_, el anillo que venían a buscar.

"¡Al fin, lo encontramos!" exclamó Kristal con alegría. "Después de tanto."

"Y al parecer no tiene ni un escudo protector o algo." Comentó Zero, escaneando el lugar. "Quizás no creían que pudieran llegar aquí."

"Oigan. ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Tai, señalando algo en la pared.

Todos voltearon a ver que era lo que el _Digidestined_ estaba señalando y notaron que, a unos diez metros del suelo, había un extraño portal con forma de cerrojo. Energía oscura del ambiente era absorbida de por dicho cerrojo, energía que se hacía visible sólo cerca de el.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Raichu.

"Parece ser una especie de cerrojo." dijo Mario.

"No lo se, pero siento una gran cantidad de energía emanando de el." comentó Miroku.

"También la detecto." expresó Zero. "Pero parece emanar un tipo de energía parecida a la energía que se siente en el ambiente."

"¿Y la energía oscura que absorbe?" preguntó Tai.

"No lo sé, quizás ese cerrojo absorbe la energía oscura y la convierte en energía vital."

"Tengo mis dudas si eso es importante o no." Expresó Kristal. "Algo me dice que tengo que usar la _Keyblade_ para cerrarlo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Raichu.

"No tengo idea…"

"¡Un momento!" exclamó InuYasha, detectando un extraño olor. "Percibo un olor muy particular." Comentó, ocasionando que Zero encendiera sus escáneres para ver el lugar.

"Compañeros, al parecer no estamos solos." Expresó el _Hunter_, mirando varias lecturas en su radar. "Y no son amigables…"

El grupo sacó sus armas y formaron un círculo, colocándose espalda con espalda para prepararse para lo que sea. Sin embargo, todo estaba tranquilo.

"¿Ven algo?" preguntó Kristal.

"Nada." respondió Tai.

"Ni yo, pero puedo sentirlos." Dijo Raichu.

"Ese olor…" comentó InuYasha. "Parecen… ¡_Heartless_!"

Una vez más, varios _Heartless_, de los tipos _Shadow_ y _Neo Shadow_, aparecieron frente a los héroes, emergiendo de las sombras del suelo, mirándolos fijamente, viendo su posible próxima cena. Para los Heartles, el corazón de guerreros fuertes como los que estaban en ese lugar era un manjar que no todos los días se disfruta.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntó Raichu. "¿Qué no los habíamos derrotado ya?"

"Los _Heartless_ son tantos como la gente que ha caído en la oscuridad alrededor de la galaxia." dijo Kristal. "Deben ser billones o hasta trillones los _Heartless_ si no es que más."

"Rayos… ¿Alguna idea?" Cuestionó Tai.

"¿Cuál mas?¡Eliminarlos a todos!" exclamó InuYasha, sujetando con fuerza su espada.

"Iba a sugerir lo mismo." comentó Zero. "No tenemos opción."

"Cada quien se cuida las espaldas ¿Correcto?" preguntó Mario.

"Tengan cuidado de no ser absorbidos por ellos." dijo Miroku.

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamó Kristal, dando la señal para que los siete héroes se lanzaran para acabar con los _Heartless_ que estaban frente a ellos, y no dejar ni uno solo con vida.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _069-Yokoshima - naraku- _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

Justo afuera del cañón, Naraku, quien se había recuperado de las heridas causadas por Zero y Mario, estaba esperando el momento justo para hacer de nuevo su aparición. A pesar de haberse reconstruido, no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado para atacar a los siete héroes, por lo que esperaba el momento justo.

"Así que esos cinco seres de otro mundo se unieron a InuYasha y a ese monje." Se comentó a si mismo. "Deberé tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, ya que me será muy difícil acabar con esos siete sujetos al mismo tiempo."

A pesar de su deseo de querer entrar y apoderarse del afamado anillo que el grupo de Kristal tanto buscaba, una fuerza muy grande le impedía acercarse más. Esta fuerza empezó a emanar justo después de que la hechicera abriera la puerta dorada con el símbolo de Tauro. No era una barrera sagrada la que se lo impedía, era más bien los residuos de una energía muy antigua, una que no le causaba daño, más si lo alarmaba.

"Es interesante; nunca logré sentir esa energía, a pesar de que estuve aquí creando mi nuevo cuerpo invencible. Ese poder estaba tan cerca de mis manos, pero nunca me di cuenta." Dijo Naraku. "Deberé esperar a que esos siete salgan de esa cámara, y así poder arrebatarles ese anillo y ver si es tan poderoso como dicen. Quizás pueda incluso viajar a otros mundos."

Mientras Naraku hablaba, ciertas sombras se acercaban por la espalda. El demonio se dio cuenta de dichas presencias y decidió voltear a verlas, dándose cuenta de una enorme sombra que estaba en el piso, de la cual comenzaron a emerger varios _Heartless_, mirando al demonio con la intención de atacarlo.

"Son esas criaturas. _Heartless_ al parecer, criaturas que se alimentan de los corazones de los seres vivos." dijo Naraku. "Pierden su tiempo, mi corazón está muy bien resguardado, por lo que no podrán tomarlo." A pesar de eso, los _Heartless_, aproximadamente unos doscientos, se disponían a atacarlo "¿Acaso no lo entienden? Muy bien, les mostraré el verdadero terror antes de que los elimine."

Los _Heartless_ alrededor de él se le lanzaron, mientras que el demonio elevó su energía demoníaca, dispuesto a eliminarlos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡THUNDER!_"

"_¡FIRE ORB!_"

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

Dentro de la cámara, la pelea continuaba, los héroes se encontraban realizando sus ataques para rechazar a los _Heartless_, quienes no paraban de aparecer. Él que tenía más problemas era Tai, ya que debido al poco tiempo que llevaba luchando, no era muy bueno que digamos, pero hacia lo posible por eliminar a tantos _Heartless_ como podía con su _Keyblade_ y no ser tomado por ellos.

Tai seguía eliminando a varias de esas criaturas, cuando diez de ellos se le aparecieron en frente. Viendo la situación, el _Digidestined_ los miró con decisión e hizo algo que sorprendió a varios de sus compañeros; clavó la _Keyblade_ al suelo, a su derecha, y la dejo ahí. Los _Heartless_, algo extrañados, más no por mucho tiempo, se lanzaron a él, creyendo que estaba indefenso.

Los compañeros del joven le gritaban para que reaccionara, pero este hizo caso omiso de ellos, y se preparo. Cerro los ojos para concentrarse y comenzó a hablar para si mismo en voz baja.

"Agumon, ahora mas que nunca necesito tu ayuda." Dijo Tai. "Dame un poco te tu fuerza para poder vencer a estas criaturas, y así proteger a nuestros seres queridos."

"_¡Claro Tai, yo siempre estaré contigo!_"

El elegido del Valor abrió los ojos, justo cuando un aura naranja y brillante lo rodeó por completo. El joven estaba sonriendo, ya que Agumon aún estaba con él, en espíritu, más cerca que nunca, y por primera vez, ambos podrían luchar verdaderamente juntos, como nunca antes en su vida. Los _Heartless_ que iban hacia él se detuvieron al sentir el aura de Tai, misma que iba creciendo cada vez más. El joven colocó sus manos al frente de él, con sus palmas viendo una a la otra, concentrando todas sus energías en sus manos, creando así una pequeña esfera de energía naranja. Con la esfera aún en sus manos, Tai las elevó al cielo, y dicha esfera naranja creció varias veces su tamaño, hasta ser al menos del doble de grande que el mismo Tai. Miró a los _Heartless_ que tenia enfrente, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

"¡Tomen esto!_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

Tai bajó los brazos hacia el frente, lanzando la esfera de energía hacia los _Heartless_, golpeándolos a todos y eliminándolos casi de inmediato. Sin embargo, el ataque había dejado al joven bastante debilitado, ya que nunca en su vida había creado un ataque así. Un _Heartless_ se acercó por detrás, dispuesto a atacarlo sin que se diera cuenta, pero un relámpago lo golpeó y lo desintegró en el acto.

"No sabía que podías hacer eso." dijo Raichu, habiéndole salvado la vida al joven. "En el tiempo que pasamos en la habitación del tiempo, nunca vi que tu, Ash o Takato pudieran soltar energía de esa forma. Sólo podías soltar pequeñas bolas de fuego y uno que otro hechizo _Fire_, no una gran bola de fuego de la muerte."

"Sólo seguí el consejo de Alan; que me hiciera uno con el espíritu de Agumon que estaba dentro de mi. Así fue como pude hacer el _Terraforce_ de _Wargreymon_." respondió Tai con cansancio.

"¿Puedes seguir peleando?"

"Claro, sólo deja tomo algo de aire."

"Ya veo, entonces te cubriré." dijo Raichu.

El combate contra los _Heartless_ se hacía cada vez más y más complicado. Incluso usando el agujero negro de Miroku no hacia que el numero de _Heartless_ disminuyera, además de que este no podía usarlo muy seguido, ya que el usarlo demasiado con esa cantidad de _Heartless_ podría hacerlo caer en la oscuridad… y él podía sentirlo. Al final, los siete estaban nuevamente espalda con espalda, en un pequeño círculo que las criaturas negras rodearon fácilmente.

"¿Alguna otra idea?" preguntó InuYasha.

"No tengo ninguna." respondió Zero.

"Si seguimos así, nos cansaremos muy rápido." Dijo Kristal.

"¡Miren!" Exclamó Mario, señalando a unos _Heartless_ que se dirigían al anillo.

"¡Hay que detenerlos!" exclamó la joven hechicera. "¡Cúbranme!"

Usando varias de sus técnicas, los héroes crearon un camino para que Kristal pudiera correr hacia donde estaban los _Heartless_ que se dirigían a tomar el anillo. Sin embargo, estaba algo lejos y no llegaría a tiempo… los _Heartless_ lo tomarían.

Los monstruos de la oscuridad estaban por tomar el anillo, sólo unos metros más y lo harían. Pero antes de hacerlo, estando a solo escasos metros del objeto, se detuvieron de golpe. Y no ellos únicamente, sino TODOS los _Heartless_ que estaban en el salón. Kristal se detuvo también, al ver que las criaturas se detuvieron de repente, no entendiendo la razón por la que eso había pasado. Los _Heartless_ entonces miraron a un lado, hacia una pared para ser mas exactos, y vieron lo que buscaban; el cerrojo, o mejor conocidos como el _Keyhole_. Todos los _Heartless_ del salón inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia el _Keyhole_ y entraron en el, Kristal aprovechando el momento para tomar el anillo, antes de regresar con sus compañeros.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" exclamó ella.

"¡Genial!" dijo Raichu.

"Aunque es extraño." comentó Tai. "¿Por qué se detuvieron y se lanzaron a ese cerrojo?"

"Ni idea." respondió Kristal.

"Quizás la energía de ahí los atrajo." dijo Miroku. "Si esa cosa absorbe la oscuridad y la convierte en energía ambiental, no creo que haya problema."

"Muy cierto." expresó Mario.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

Justo cuando los héroes se preparaban para irse, un fuerte terremoto sacudió el lugar, con violencia.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¡Miren!" Expresó Zero, señalando al _Keyhole_ en la pared.

Todos pudieron ver que el _Keyhole_ comenzó a emitir demasiada energía oscura, para luego comenzar a absorber la pared que estaba detrás de el a gran velocidad, dejando un vació tras de si.

"Esto es malo. ¿No?" Cuestionó Tai.

"Si, muy malo." respondió Raichu, justo cuando Zero se alarmó por esto.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamó el _Reploid_. "Está absorbiendo todo como el agujero negro de Miroku, pero aún más poderoso. ¡Debemos correr!"

Dicho esto, los siete comenzaron a correr hacia el disco dorado que estaba en el piso, para poder regresar al cañón, antes de que la oscuridad los absorbiera. Lograron tele transportarse al disco por el que habían entrado y rápidamente comenzaron a subir las escaleras, viendo que, al mirar hacia atrás, la oscuridad absorbía todo a su paso. Aumentando la velocidad, los siete salieron del salón y Kristal usó la _Keyblade_ para cerrar la puerta dorada, con el propósito de evitar que la oscuridad los absorbiera.

Pero esto fue en vano; la oscuridad absorbió la puerta, batallando un poco con el escudo de fuerza de la misma, para luego absorber todo a su alrededor. Viendo esto, los siete salieron de la cueva, para llegar al cañón y disponerse a salir de este.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, Naraku, quien había derrotado a todos los _Heartless_ frente a él, miraba a los héroes que salían aterrados del cañón. Cuando se disponía a atacarlos, pudo ver la oscuridad detrás de ellos, una que devoraba todo y se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó. "Es un tipo de oscuridad que devora todo a su paso. Puedo sentir su gran poder… será imposible para cualquier ser viviente escapar, inclusive para mi será imposible."

El demonio miraba la oscuridad acercándose a él rápidamente, apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"Me niego a morir siendo devorado por la oscuridad. Debe de haber alguna forma de sobrevivir a esta destrucción…"

Fue entonces cuando pudo sentir la leve energía de un _Heartless_ del tipo _Shadow_ detrás de él. Al parecer estaba esperando a que la oscuridad absorbiera a Naraku para quedarse con su corazón.

"Estas criaturas hechas con la misma oscuridad pueden vivir semejante destrucción." Dijo Naraku, para luego acercarse al _Heartless_ con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Muy bien, tu serás mi seguro de vida."

Eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de que la oscuridad llegara a donde estaba él, devorando todo.

* * *

El grupo de héroes seguían corriendo de la oscuridad que los seguía muy de cerca, empleando todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser alcanzados por ella, pero esta se acercaba muy rápido.

"¡Kristal!¡Rápido, abre un portal a _Shadow_ _Realm_!" exclamó Mario.

"¡No puedo!" respondió la hechicera. "¡Si lo hago, regresaremos a _Shadow_ _Realm_, pero de hace quinientos años!¡Por eso debemos llegar al pozo por donde entramos para regresar a la época actual!"

"¡Pero el pozo está muy lejos de aquí!" exclamó Tai. "La oscuridad nos absorberá antes de que podamos llegar ahí."

Sabiendo esto, Kristal se puso a pensar durante un momento. Sin ninguna idea en mente, se resignó a morir, sabiendo que no podría volver a ver a Alan nunca más. Sin embargo, antes de que Kristal se detuviera y se dejara vencer, Zero habló.

"Dime Kristal. ¿Puedes abrir un portal que conecte dos lugares en el mismo mundo?" cuestionó el _Hunter_, causando que ella se pusiera a pensar un momento.

"No lo sé, nunca lo he intentado." Respondió.

"Creo que es nuestra única opción, ¡Hazlo!"

"Muy bien." Dijo Kristal, quien se concentró en el lugar donde estaba el pozo. Invocó su _Keyblade_ y la alzó hacia el frente con una mano "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

Un rayo de luz salió de la _Keyblade_ y abrió el Portón de Espejo justo frente a ellos, el pozo por donde entraron se veía del otro lado, indicando que esas dos secciones habían sido conectadas.

"¡Funciono!" Exclamó Kristal. "¡Todos, entren!"

Todos, incluso InuYasha y Miroku, entraron al portal que apareció frente a ellos, antes de que la oscuridad los atrapara.

El Portón de Espejo se abrió cerca del pozo, los siete saliendo de el velozmente, antes de que el portal se cerrara para evitar que la oscuridad pasara.

"¡Ahí esta!" exclamó Kristal, mirando al pozo frente a ellos. "¡Vamos!"

Los siete se dirigen al pozo, preparados para saltar e ir a la época actual antes de regresar a _Shadow_ _Realm_. Pero antes de saltar, todos los presentes sintieron una energía oscura muy cerca, que hizo que todos se detuvieran.

"¿Sintieron eso?" preguntó Miroku.

"Claro que si lo sentí." respondió Tai. "¿De donde viene?"

"Viene del pozo." dijo InuYasha.

De pronto, una energía oscura emergió del pozo como un geiser, dirigiéndose al cielo. Al llegar a cierta altura, dicha energía se disipó hacia varios lados, creando una cúpula, un campo de fuerza, alrededor de la zona, de unos cien metros de diámetro.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, los siete escucharon un ruido. Al voltear, vieron que la oscuridad los había alcanzado, estando a menos de doscientos metros de distancia, evitando así cualquier ruta de escape. La oscuridad llegó a ellos, pero misteriosamente absorbió todo a su alrededor, menos lo que estaba en el campo de fuerza, dejando a los héroes parados sobre una isla de tierra y árboles, flotando sobre la oscuridad, con varios escombros girando alrededor.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" preguntó InuYasha.

"¡Miren, algo sale del pozo!" exclamó Miroku.

Efectivamente, algo salía del pozo. Una energía oscura salía de el y se colocó frente a ellos para luego tomar forma física. Era una criatura enorme, un _Heartless_, que tenia un vació en su pecho con forma de corazón y su cabello parecían pequeños tentáculos. Se trataba de un _Dark Side_, un _Heartless_ que aparecía solamente cuando un mundo caía en la oscuridad.

"¡Oh dios mió!¡Es el padre de todos los _Heartless_!" exclamó Raichu totalmente aterrado.

"Nos está impidiendo el acceso al pozo." comentó Zero.

"¡Entonces hay que derrotarlo para pasar!" expresó Tai.

"Creí que no lo dirías." dijo InuYasha, sujetando su espada. "Entre más grandes son, más dura es la caída."

"¡Entonces eliminémoslo!" exclamó Kristal.

El _Dark Side_ los veía, preparándose para absorber sus corazones, y así crear más _Heartless_ poderosos, para seguir aterrorizando a los demás mundos. Los siete guerreros sacaron sus armas, preparándose para la pelea. Una pelea que, en caso de perder, caerían en la oscuridad.

_**Fin del Capitulo 23

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Kristal y los chicos tienen problemas, no están acostumbrados para luchar contra un _Dark Side_ que se reconstruye. Vamos, no se rindan, ahí viene la ayuda… rara pero ahí viene. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Vs Dark Side**_

De verdad, no me esperaba esa ayuda…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	25. Cap 24: Vs DarkSide

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 24: Vs Darkside**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _071-Fragments of Sorrow-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Luego de que el mundo comenzara a ser absorbido por la oscuridad, los siete guerreros se encontraban frente a frente contra un _Darkside_, un _Heartless_ que sólo aparece cuando el corazón de un mundo entero cae en la oscuridad, llevándose todo lo demás. Este enorme _Heartless_ les estaba impidiendo el acceso al pozo del tiempo, aquel que los llevaría a la época actual, donde Kristal usaría el poder de su _Keyblade_ para viajar de vuelta a _Shadow Realm_. Pero para ello, tenían que vencer a ese gigante oscuro… y eso haría.

El _Darkside_ comenzó a crear una esfera de energía oscura sobre su cabeza, mientras los siete estaban esperando que hiciera algún movimiento. La enorme criatura lanzó la esfera de energía contra de ellos, quienes fácilmente esquivaron al saltar a los lados. Raichu se detuvo y lanzó un poderoso ataque eléctrico, _Thunderbolt, _hacia el _Darkside_, pero este sólo levantó la mano y lo detuvo sin más problemas.

"¿Mi ataque no tiene ningún efecto?" cuestionó Raichu con asombro.

"¡Déjamelo a mi!" exclamó Miroku, mientras hacia aparecer el agujero negro de su mano "_¡KAZAANA!_"

Todos se alejaron del moje, ya que la fuerza del agujero negro sería demasiado si estuvieran muy cerca. Intentó absorber al _Darkside _con su poder, pero, para sorpresa de todos, no se inmutó por el _Kazaana_… de hecho, no le hacía nada.

"¿Qué pasa?" se preguntó el monje "¿Por qué no lo absorbe?"

"Esta criatura proviene de la oscuridad misma." expresó Kristal. "Quizás él y el _Kazaana_ tienen una relación con la oscuridad y por eso no funciona."

"Pero entonces. ¿Por qué funcionó con los _Heartless_ pequeños?" preguntó, dejando de usar el agujero negro y regresarlo a la normalidad.

"Quizás porque son muy débiles." respondió Tai. "Sin embargo, este no lo es."

"¡Entonces, hay que usar la fuerza!" exclamó InuYasha, lanzándose contra el _Darkside_.

"¡Yo te sigo!" exclamó Zero, siguiendo al demonio.

Ambos espadachines sacaron sus espadas y saltaron para atacar al _Darkside_ en el rostro, quien usó sus brazos para intentar golpearlos y así protegerse…

_-SLASH!-_

Ambos brazos del _Darkside_ cayeron al suelo, mientras que InuYasha y Zero cayeron detrás de él, con sus espadas en alto.

"Creo que eso será suficiente." expresó InuYasha mientras colocaba su espada por sobre su hombro derecho, seguro de su victoria.

"No lo creo." respondió Zero seriamente.

El _Darkside_ no se movía de su lugar, como esperando a que algo ocurriera. Entonces, el grupo vio como los brazos que estaban en el suelo se volvieron humo negro, mismo que se elevó y se reunió en donde antes estaban los brazos del enorme _Heartless_. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensarlo, el coloso tenía nuevamente sus dos brazos.

"¡Rayos! también se regenera." maldijo InuYasha al ver lo que había pasado.

"Al parecer, para acabar con este _Heartless_ debemos eliminarlo por completo, no por partes." comentó Zero, colocándose en guardia

El _Darkside_ los miró a todos, calculando sus posiciones, para después levantar uno de sus brazos e intentar golpear a Mario, quien usó uno de sus característicos saltos para ponerse a salvo. Sin embargo, el golpear a Mario no era su objetivo, ya que su puño se hundió en la tierra, emanando energía oscura que cubrió el suelo cerca de él. Varios _Heartless_ pequeños comenzaron a salir de dicha energía, el coloso habiéndolos invocado de otra dimensión.

"¡No otra vez!" exclamó Raichu con frustración.

"¡Miroku, Raichu, Tai, encárguense de los _Heartless_!" exclamó Kristal. "Los demás contra el _Heartless_ gigante."

"¡Entendido!" exclamaron algunos al plan de Kristal.

Así, Miroku, Raichu y Tai peleaban contra los _Heartless_ que salían del suelo, mientras que los demás encaraban al _Darkside_, quien había retirado su mano del suelo, la energía oscura aún emanando del suelo.

Ninguno notaba que alguien más estaba viendo la pelea, entre los árboles que aún estaban sobre la pequeña isla flotante.

El _Darkside_ creó una esfera de energía oscura que lanzó hacia Mario, quien usó su capa mágica, ya restaurada después de la lucha contra Naraku, y la usó para regresarle el ataque al _Heartless_. La esfera de energía golpeó al _Darkside_, pero no le causó mucho daño, por lo que, nuevamente, creó otra esfera de energía oscura, aun más grande que la anterior, listo para lanzársela al plomero. Sin embargo, InuYasha vio esto y se colocó frente al héroe bigotón.

"¿Qué planeas?" preguntó Mario con confusión.

"Mira y aprende, enano." expresó InuYasha, mirando al frente.

Sin hacerle más caso a Mario, InuYasha centró su atención en el _Darkside_, quien ya tenía lista su esfera de energía oscura, lanzándoselas a los dos. El _Hanyou_ estaba listo para contraatacarlo con una de sus técnicas, por lo que se lanzó contra la esfera de energía, un acto que a muchos les pareció una locura, menos a Miroku, quien sabía que era lo que iba a hacer. InuYasha reunió energía en forma de viento en su espada, preparándose para el ataque.

"¡Toma esto!" gritó InuYasha. "_¡BAKURYUUHA!_"

Con un fuerte movimiento de su espada, InuYasha soltó una técnica muy poderosa llamada _Bakuryuuha,_ una técnica que combinaba la energía del oponente con la de él mismo, creando ondas de energía en forma de mini tornados contra el oponente con la fuerza de las dos energías, capas de despedazarlo con facilidad. La energía que salió de la espada de InuYasha se mezcló con la esfera de energía oscura del _Darkside_, creando los mini tornados que se acercaban al _Heartless_ a gran velocidad.

"¡Muere maldito!" dijo InuYasha, al ver como su técnica iba hacia el _Heartless_.

Sin embargo, antes de que el _Bakuryuuha_ lo alcanzara, el _Darkside_ se volvió humo y desapareció, evitando el poderoso ataque que se estrelló contra la cúpula de la barrera y de disipó.

"¡¿Pero que…?!"

"¡Cuidado InuYasha!¡Detrás de ti!"

Miroku trató de advertir a su compañero, pero ya era tarde. El humo se unió detrás de InuYasha para formar de nuevo al _Darkside_, quien golpeó al hombre mitad bestia con su puño, estrellándolo contra el suelo. Cuando el _Heartless_ retiró su brazo del suelo, InuYasha estaba en el cráter creado por este, boca arriba, con dificultades para moverse. El _Darkside_ nuevamente intentó golpear a InuYasha y así matarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el brazo derecho del monstruo fue congelado, antes de que una cúpula de gravedad aumentada lo rodeara, forzando al _Heartless_ al suelo. Kristal, quien había hecho un _Blizzara _ y un _Gravira_, apareció a lado de InuYasha y colocó su mano izquierda en el pecho de este último, aplicándole un _Curaga_.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó la hechicera.

"Si, no es nada." respondió InuYasha, quien se levantaba del suelo mientras sujetaba a _Tessaiga_ con ambas manos. "Es muy fuerte."

"Lo sé… No sé que hacer contra él. Quizás Alan si sabría que hacer."

El _Darkside_, usando la oscuridad de su interior, desvaneció ambos hechizos de Kristal y miró a los dos fijamente, dispuesto a atacarlos. Los demás no podían ayudarlos, ya que más y más _Heartless_ salían del suelo y se ponían en el camino. Tanto Kristal como InuYasha tomaron sus respectivas espadas con ambas manos, para luchar contra el _Darkside_. Sin embargo, justo antes de que comenzaran su ataque, los dos se detuvieron al sentir una extraña energía.

"¿Sentiste eso?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, es una energía demoníaca muy poderosa…" dijo InuYasha. "Y se parece a… ¡quítate!"

Los dos tuvieron que saltar, ya que, de haberse esperado un segundo después, una gran onda de energía azul que salió de entre los árboles detrás de ellos en dirección al _Darkside_ los hubiera atrapado. El enorme _Heartless_ logró evitar un corte mortal, pero perdió el brazo izquierdo nuevamente al no moverse lo suficientemente rápido. Kristal e InuYasha miraron hacia los árboles, intentado descifrar de quien se trataba, los demás héroes y los _Heartless_ también habían detenido su lucha para saber quien había lanzado ese poder.

"¿Quién hizo eso?" preguntó Kristal. "Tiene una energía muy poderosa."

"Conozco esta energía." dijo InuYasha. "Es una energía odiosa, difícil de olvidar."

Los dos voltearon hacia atrás, viendo que, de entre los árboles, un hombre, portando una de las dos espadas que tenia en su poder con la única mano que tenía, emergía de ellas. InuYasha lo reconoció casi de inmediato… era difícil de olvidar.

"¡Sesshomaru!" Exclamó InuYasha, al ver a su medio hermano aparecer de entre los arbustos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _072-Youkai sesshoumaru - _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

Los demás héroes voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, ya que no habían detectado su presencia… excepto Zero, pero no había querido decir nada hasta ver quien era ese sujeto. El demonio blanco miró todo el escenario, viendo a los _Heartless_ y a los demás héroes, sintiendo sus niveles de energía, antes de centrarse nuevamente en su medio hermano.

"Vaya InuYasha, al parecer ahora haz encontrado compañías más interesantes." Comentó Sesshomaru.

"Canalla, ¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru?" cuestionó el _Hanyou_.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó Raichu con confusión.

"Sesshomaru es el medio-hermano de InuYasha." Le respondió Miroku. "Pero no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

"Se nota…"

"¡Responde, Sesshomaru!" exclamó InuYasha perdiendo la paciencia.

"No es asunto tuyo." Respondió su hermano, levantando su espada, _Tokijin_, contra el _Darkside_. "Es a esa criatura a la que en verdad deseo eliminar."

Sesshomaru no esperó más y se lanzó contra el _Darkside_, con su espada en alto, queriendo cortar al enorme _Heartless_ en dos. Sin embargo, el _Darkside_ se volvió humo antes de recibir el corte y apareció detrás de Sesshomaru, con la intención de golpearlo con su enorme puño, pero el demonio blanco estaba listo, pues había visto como InuYasha cayó en el mismo truco, por lo que no lo tomaría desprevenido. Esquivó el golpe del _Darkside_ y, con un movimiento de su espada, el brazo del enorme _Heartless_ cayó al suelo nuevamente. Sesshomaru cayó de pie, el brazo del _Darkside_ a su lado, mientras alzaba de nuevo su espada, apuntándole con la punta de esta al enorme coloso negro.

"¿Qué esperas?¿No piensas atacar?" cuestionó el _Youkai_ al ver que el _Heartless_ no se movía. "Muy bien, entonces te eliminaré de una vez."

Sesshomaru se preparaba apara atacar y derrotar al _Darkside_ de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera actuar, sintió algo jalar sus piernas. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio una enorme sombra ene l piso y, de esta, decenas de_ Shadow Heartless_ emergían y lo sujetaban para evitar que se moviera. Sesshomaru usó su espada para eliminarlos fácilmente con un corte, pero otros _Heartless_ emergían del suelo, reemplazando a los ya vencidos, evitando que pudiera escapar de ahí.

El _Darkside_ recuperó su brazo y, al ver que su oponente no se podía mover, reunió una gran cantidad de energía oscura entre sus manos, antes de lanzársela con fuerza. Sesshomaru vio el ataque y estaba preparándose para responder, cuando la esfera de energía oscura fue cortada en dos por una espada de luz, mientras que descargas eléctricas amarillas eliminaron a los _Heartless_ debajo de él sin causarle daño alguno, permitiéndole saltar de la sombra. Al tocar el suelo nuevamente, Sesshomaru notó que había dos seres frente a él y los miró con indiferencia, aunque estaba algo molesto por su intervención.

"No debieron hacer eso." dijo Sesshomaru a Zero y Raichu, quienes habían sido los que lo salvaron. "No necesito de su ayuda para derrotar a este monstruo. Esta es mi pelea, no la de ustedes."

"Lo siento, pero no veo tu nombre en él, por lo que es la pelea de cualquiera." Respondió el _Pokemon_ sin miedo del poderoso demonio detrás de él.

"Además, no eres el único que tiene prisa por derrotar a este coloso." expresó Zero con frialdad, sin quitarle la mirada al _Darkside_.

"Quizás no quieras nuestra ayuda, pero ni de broma me quedaré sin hacer nada mientras tu eliminas a este _Heartless_."

"Si tanto deseas derrotar a esta criatura, entonces sólo lo distraeremos mientras tu le das el golpe de gracia" dijo Zero

"Hmm, hagan lo que quieran, pero no me estorben." comentó Sesshomaru fríamente.

"Es frió el sujeto. ¿No?" cuestionó Raichu, intentando animar el ambiente.

"No tenemos tiempos para bromas, Raichu. Hay que derrotarlo ahora." Respondió Zero, haciendo que el roedor eléctrico lo mirara con algo de fastidio.

"No dejaré que lo venzan solos." Dijo InuYasha, cayendo sobre sus piernas a lado del _Hunter_. "Me las pagará por haberme golpeado tan fuerte."

Así, los cuatro guerreros corrieron hacia el _Darkside_ para eliminarlo, mientras este hacía aparecer más _Heartless_ en su camino para retrasarlos. Zero, InuYasha y Sesshomaru usaron sus espadas para cortar a los _Heartless_, mientras que Raichu usaba _Volt Tackle_ para electrocutarlos a su paso, siendo él el que llegó primero con el _Darkside_. El coloso oscuro notó la presencia del _Pokemon_ e intentó aplastarlo con su mano, pero el roedor saltó sobre el brazo del _Darkside_ y corrió todo el trayecto hasta llegar a su rostro, donde lo tackleo con fuerza. Raichu cayó de pie detrás del _Darkside_, quien se reincorporó de este golpe con facilidad, giró sobre si mismo e intentó golpearlo nuevamente con su puño. Sin embargo, Mario apareció de la nada y pateó con ambas piernas el brazo del _Darkside_, desviando el golpe lo suficiente para evitar que aplastara a Raichu. El _Darkside_ quiso continuar el ataque sobre ellos, pero se dio cuenta de que InuYasha, Sesshomaru y Zero se habían librado de los _Heartless_ que había invocado y se acercaban peligrosamente hacia él. Comenzó a reunir energía oscura frente a él, dispuesto a recibirlos con esta.

Los tres guerreros sujetaron sus espadas con fuerza y saltaron hacia el frente, dispuestos a atacar con sus armas, mientras el _Darkside_ liberaba su esfera de energía.

_-SLASH!-_

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

Tres cortes se pudieron escuchar, mientras los tres guerreros aparecían detrás del _Darkside_, con sus ojos cerrados y en posición de corte. De pronto, abrieron sus ojos lentamente y al mismo tiempo, justo cuando la esfera de energía de su enemigo se dispersaba en el aire, al igual que varios cortes aparecieron por todos su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que se supo fue que el _Darkside_ cayó en pedazos al suelo, disolviéndose y volviéndose humo escuro, esta vez, sin poder reconstruirse.

"¡Genial!¡Lo derrotamos!" exclamó Raichu al ver que no se había reconstruido.

"¿Derrotamos?" preguntó InuYasha. "Nosotros hicimos el trabajo."

"¡Hey!, pero lo distraje para que ustedes pudieran eliminarlo." Respondió el roedor molesto.

"Mejor cállate, ratón debilucho."

"¿Cómo me dijiste perro sarnoso?"

_-POW!-_

Ahora, podemos ver a Raichu con un chichón en la cabeza, quejándose de dolor, mientras InuYasha estaba con su puño extendido hacia el frente.

"A ti, ratón debilucho. ¿Algún problema?" cuestionó el medio demonio, recibiendo una mirada de odio pro parte del _Pokemon_… quien iba a responder.

_-ZAP!-_

Ahora, podemos ver a InuYasha electrocutado en el suelo, quemado por las descargas, mientras las mejillas de Raichu emitían pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

¡"Si, perro sarnoso!"

"¡Ya veras!" exclamó InuYasha, mirando a Raichu con odio, recibiendo la misma mirada del _Pokemon_

"Chicos, chicos, cálmense." Expresó Miroku, intentando calmarlos. "No tienen porqué pelear." Terminó, viendo como los dos se giraban en direcciones opuestas, evitando mirarse.

"Son iguales, ¿No?" preguntó Tai al ver a los dos reaccionar así.

"Ciertamente." respondió Mario.

La pelea había terminado, por lo que los héroes podrían relajarse un poco, ¿verdad?

Pues no, no era así…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

De pronto, la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, tomándolos a todos desprevenidos.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" cuestionó Mario con confusión.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Zero, usando sus escáneres para ver algo que los demás no podían. "¡El campo de energía que cubre la isla está desapareciendo!"

En efecto, el campo de fuerza alrededor de la isla flotante, que era lo único que la mantenía intacta, había desaparecido, permitiendo que la oscuridad comenzara a absorberla.

"Uh oh, ¡creo que debemos irnos!" exclamó Tai.

"¡Ciertamente!" expresó Raichu. "¡Al pozo, gente!"

Kristal se colocó a un lado del pozo y usó su _Keyblade_ para abrir el portal, para que así todos entraran y fueran transportados a la época moderna, donde escaparían del planeta. La joven era la última del grupo en entrar, cuando notó que, en lugar de seguirlos, Sesshomaru se alejaba, caminando hacia la orilla de la isla. Usando su hechizo _Haste_, Kristal corrió y apareció frente a Sesshomaru, encarándolo.

"¿Qué haces?¿A donde vas?" preguntó la hechicera con confusión.

"No te incumbe." Respondió Sesshomaru con frialdad.

"Pero, este mundo está por caer en la oscuridad, hay que irnos de aquí."

"Prefiero morir a acompañar a los nuevos amigos de InuYasha, huyendo de este destino como un cobarde."

"Pero…"

"No hay pero." Respondió el demonio, tocando el mango de su espada. "Si no te vas, tendré que matarte."

Kristal se quedo mirándolo seriamente por unos segundos… antes de usar lo que quedaba de su hechizo para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Sesshomaru, levantando su mano derecha para tocar su frente. Sin embargo, antes de tocarla, el demonio blanco usó su único brazo para sujetar el de la joven, a pocos centímetros de tocarlo.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?" Preguntó el _Youkai _con frialdad.

"¡Esto!"

Un aura rosada rodeó a Kristal y la mano que estaba cerca de la frente de Sesshomaru comenzó a brillar. Por unos segundos, unas imágenes aparecieron en la mente de la hechicera, imágenes que eran los recuerdos del demonio frente a ella, leyendo su mente. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de esto y la arrojó lejos de él, aunque ella cayó de pie y lo miró seriamente.

"Ya veo, por eso es que quieres morir." Dijo Kristal con seriedad.

"Eso no te incumbe." Respondió Sesshomaru, acercándose a la orilla de la isla, que cada vez se iba haciendo más y más pequeña. "He vengando la muerte de Rin y Jaken, ahora debo compartir el destino de este mundo."

"¡Pero el _Darkside_ no es el causante de los _Heartless_!" exclamó la hechicera, haciendo que Sesshomaru detuviera su marcha y volteara a verla.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó con algo de confusión, aunque no se notaba mucho debido a su frialdad.

"El _Darkside_ no es el creador de los _Heartless_, más bien los _Heartless_ son la oscuridad de los seres vivos de muchos mundos. Ellos han existido desde hace milenios, más que cualquier raza en este mundo. Devorando los corazones de otras personas y volviéndolos _Heartless_. Sin embargo, ellos no llegaron aquí por simple coincidencia. Alguien los guió aquí."

"¿Quién?"

"Exus, un hechicero malvado de mi mundo. Él guió a los _Heartless_ a este mundo para conseguir un objeto que el desea mucho." Dijo Kristal, extendiendo su mano al demonio. "¡Vamos!¡Ven con nosotros! Quizás encontremos una forma de que esas personas vuelvan a la normalidad."

Sesshomaru no respondió, ni siquiera se movió, sólo estaba pensando en ese ofrecimiento que la hechicera le hacía, mientras la oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más a él. Sin embargo, cuando la oscuridad alcanzó sus pies, él inmediatamente saltó hacia el pozo, para quedarse a lado de el.

"Que quede claro, sólo los acompañaré para eliminar a ese maldito de Exus." expresó Sesshomaru, saltando al pozo. Kristal sonrió, sabiendo que le había salvado la vida, para luego saltar al pozo y transportarse a la época moderna. Detrás de ella, la oscuridad rodeo la isla por completo, y el pozo desapareció por completo.

* * *

Kristal apareció en el fondo del pozo en la época moderna, ninguno de sus compañeros estaba en su interior, por lo que pensó que quizás habían salido. Saltó para salir del pozo, buscando a sus compañeros quienes estaban afuera del templo, viendo algo a lo lejos.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella.

"Mira eso." respondió Mario, señalando hacia arriba.

Kristal miró al frente, tratando de descubrir que era lo que pasaba, no creyendo lo que veía. Un enorme agujero negro estaba en el cielo, lejos de ellos pero se veía que era enorme, quizás tan grande como para tragarse la ciudad… y continuaba creciendo. Podía verse como algunas cosas volaban hacia el agujero; arboles, autos, trenes, e incluso edificios enteros eran arrancados de sus cimientos. Por supuesto que los seres vivos no se salvaban de estas y eran también absorbidos.

Los ocho guerreros miraban esto con impotencia, sabiendo que no podían hacer algo para detener esa destrucción. ¿Por qué? Porque el mundo de hace quinientos años ya no existía, por lo que el mundo del presente debía desaparecer, siendo absorbido por la oscuridad. De pronto, el grupo sintió una fuerte onda de choque y comenzaron a flotar.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Raichu con confusión.

"Es el agujero negro." Expresó Zero. "La oscuridad ha devorado la gravedad del planeta, y ahora todo, incluso el suelo, será absorbido por el."

Y era cierto. Pronto objetos más grandes eran absorbidos; los arboles de los bosques eran arrancados, las montañas se destrozaban por la fuerte atracción gravitatoria del agujero negro, y las aguas de los océanos se arremolinaban y creaban pilares que iban hacia el agujero, llevándose con ellos mucha de la vida marina.

"¡Kristal sácanos de aquí!" exclamó Tai, al sentir la fuerza de la gravedad del agujero negro.

"¡Ya sé!" exclamó la hechicera, invocando su _Keyblade_ y apuntándola hacia el frente. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

El portal a _Shadow Realm_ se abrió frente a ellos, permitiendo que todos pudieran entrar antes de ser absorbidos por el agujero negro.

En el espacio exterior, unos astronautas, que estaban en una misión a _la Luna_, miraron a su planeta hogar siendo absorbido por el agujero negro del tamaño de una ciudad. Grandes trozos de los continentes eran arrancados y succionados por el agujero negro sin compasión, matando a millones de personas y una cantidad innumerable de especies de animales y plantas. Eso fue lo último que los astronautas vieron, antes de que la Luna también comenzara a ser jalada por el agujero negro, cayendo todos en la oscuridad.

* * *

_-Planeta: Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII)_

En el salón del trono, el _Portón de espejo_ se abrió, dejando que ocho personas salieran de el. InuYasha y Miroku miraron a su alrededor, confundidos por el lugar donde habían caído.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el monje.

"No lo sé, pero nunca había visto este lugar." Respondió el hombre mitad bestia.

"Bueno, bienvenidos a _Shadow Realm_, mi planeta hogar." Dijo Kristal. "Esta es la ciudad de los hechiceros, _Spellian Hegcian_."

"¡Bienvenidos sean, guerreros del planeta _Shirok_!"

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a un lado, viendo como, de la nada, aparecía un hombre ya mayor; el _Dark Sage_.

"Maestro Raphael, hemos vuelto con el anillo." Comentó la joven hechicera, mostrándole el objeto dorado en sus manos.

"Me alegra mucho escuchar eso." dijo Raphael, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de los tres nuevos individuos. "¿Y ellos quienes son?"

"Oh, bueno, es que tuvimos unos problemas y ellos nos ayudaron."

"No tenía ninguna intención de ayudarlos." Comentó Sesshomaru con seriedad. "Sólo estoy aquí porque tengo asuntos pendientes que hacer."

"¿Por qué lo trajimos?" preguntó InuYasha. "Era mejor que se hubiera quedado ahí a morir."

"Porque su fuerza nos puede ayudar en la batalla contra Exus. Además, tiene un propósito." respondió Kristal, mientras el demonio blanco salía del salón para explorar el lugar. "Bueno… ¿Dónde está Alan?"

"Él y otros se fueron a otro mundo." respondió Raphael. "Encontraron la localización de otro anillo y fueron a buscarlo, creo que tardarán unas horas más."

"Oh, ya veo…" respondió la hechicera, un poco desanimada.

"¿Quién es Alan?" preguntó Miroku a Tai.

"Su novio… creo…" respondió el _Digidestined_.

"¿Tiene novio?¿Es algo así como una pareja?" Cuestionó el monje con confusión, ya que no estaba familiarizado con ese termino.

"Si, Alan es su pareja."

"Que afortunado debe ser al tener a una chica así."

"Tu lo haz dicho, amigo, tu lo haz dicho." Dijo Raichu. "Ven, te mostraré las maravillas del lugar… si sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Tu y yo nos llevaremos bien." Respondió el monje, entendiendo la indirecta del _Pokemon_.

Mientras, Kristal caminó hacia una ventana del castillo y miró la ciudad debajo de ella. Había conseguido un anillo, sin embargo eso le costó la vida de millones de personas y un mundo entero, por lo que, a pesar de su victoria, no se sentía bastante animada que digamos. Al ver el atardecer, dio un leve suspiro y colocó una de sus manos sobre su pecho.

"Ojalá no te pase nada." Dijo ella, contemplando el atardecer, con miedo de que a Alan le ocurra algo como lo que le pasó a ella; que el mundo donde estaba fuera destruido… y no pudiera escapar. "Regresa a salvo…"

**_Fin del Capitulo 24

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que el grupo de Kristal ha regresado, es nuestro turno. Veamos que podemos hacer. Cielos, que calor hace en este planeta… como sea, hay que buscar el anillo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Problemas en el Planeta Desértico: GunSmoke**_

Uh oh, que Exus se haya encontrado con _esa_ persona… no es bueno…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	26. Cap 25: Problema en el Planeta Desértico

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati--- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

_**Galaxia, Nintenverse.**_

_**Información del Planeta Tierra 210 (Gunsmoke):**_

Anteriormente un planeta azul, con océanos y continentes llenos de áreas verdes, el planeta Gunsmoke es la prueba de la irresponsabilidad de la raza humana a la naturaleza.

Miles de años en el pasado, una antigua civilización humana se había asentado en este planeta, luego de haber escapado de la destrucción de un mundo parecido años antes. Sin embargo, tras varios años de guerra y debido a la misma necesidad humana, este planeta se convirtió en un árido desierto, sin posibilidad de crear las ya conocidas áreas verdes. Debido a esto, dicha civilización humana se vio en la necesidad de abandonar el planeta y buscar un nuevo mundo para asentarse.

Miles de años después, gigantescas naves de transporte de una civilización humana diferente a la que habitaban este mundo antes aparecieron en el sistema solar de este mundo. Estas naves colonizadoras, controladas por computadoras y con cientos de humanos en hibernación salieron de un planeta _Tierra_ que había alcanzado un límite de población humana alarmante, superando los trece mil billones de habitantes. Se había decidido explorar el universo para encontrar planetas capaces de sustentar la vida humana. Pero el planeta Gunsmoke no era ideal para sus planes ya que, a pesar de poder sustentar la vida, no había suficiente agua para mantener a toda la población, por lo que decidieron continuar su trayecto.

Sin embargo, antes de partir, hubo un motín en la nave principal, la que controlaba las demás naves, y el vencedor ordenó a las demás naves que comenzaran a caer a tierra, con la intención de destruirlas en el impacto y así desaparecer a la civilización humana para siempre. Pero, con el sacrificio de una persona, cientos de naves lograron mantenerse en orbita y alejarse del planeta, evitando una mayor catástrofe.

En el impacto, los motores que hacían que el viaje por el espacio fuera posible, fueron destruidos evitando que las naves que aterrizaron pudieran evacuar el planeta. No sólo eso; la gran mayoría, si no es que todos, los científicos que sabían del uso de dicha tecnología y que podrían repararla, murieron en el impacto, dejando sólo humanos que no tenían conocimiento suficiente para reparar dichas naves, por lo que se quedaron ahí, teniendo que reconstruir sus vidas.

El tiempo pasó, y los humanos se tuvieron que adaptar a la vida en ese mundo, creando pequeñas ciudades de piedra, sin rascacielos o cualquier otra construcción que indicara que existiera una civilización avanzada. Al ser un planeta con poca agua, se ha desarrollado una civilización humana que es similar al viejo oeste, donde no hay ley ni orden. Todos usaban armas de fuego algo antiguas para defenderse de los maleantes, quienes siempre había en cada esquina.

Sin embargo, existían seres que poseen una energía extraña, seres que los humanos usan para proveer de energía sus ciudades. Estos seres son conocidos como _Plants_, una raza de criaturas que viven "fuera del tiempo". Uno de ellos, al darse cuenta de lo que los humanos les habían hecho, fue el que causó el motín que destruyó varias naves humanas en venganza.

Más de cien años después de que las naves se estrellaran en el planeta, o mejor conocido como _"La gran caída"_, los humanos se asentaron y crearon varias ciudades en el planeta, las más importantes con el nombre de los doce meses de su calendario. La "paz" duró por un tiempo, hasta que un hombre conocido como Vash the Stampede, destruyó por completo la ciudad de _July_, ganándose el apodo de "El huracán humano" y la suma de 60 mil millones de dobledolares como recompensa por su cabeza.

Sin embargo, dicho personaje no era un asesino como todos creían; todo era obra del hermano de Vash, Knives, quien tenía un odio enorme a los humanos debido a que los veía como una plaga para el universo. Él fue el que causó que varias las naves colonizadoras se estrellaran en Gunsmoke hace cien años. Tanto Vash como Knives son de la raza de los _Plants_, por lo que su longevidad es superior a la humana.

Tras un enfrentamiento, Vash logró derrotar a Knives en un combate apretado y la "paz" volvió a reinar.

Dos años después, otras naves humanas, provenientes del mismo planeta de donde venían las primeras, llegaron a Gunsmoke, y con ellos, tecnología superior. Viendo que el planeta tenía un poco de posibilidades, decidieron terraformizar el planeta, iniciando con las pequeñas ciudades que los humanos antes que ellos habían creado.

Han pasado casi cincuenta años y las ciudades ahora son muy diferentes; crecieron de tamaño, los edificios ahora median más de siete pisos, y había agua suficiente para todos. Se podría decir que las ciudades eran parecidas a _Las Vegas_ de nuestro mundo, pero sin las apuestas. La época del _Nuevo Oeste_ había terminado, sin embargo, aún había personas que se aferraban al cambio, dejándose llevar por sus instintos más que por la razón, por lo que aún había asesinos como en aquellos tiempos, algo que nunca cambiará en la naturaleza humana.

_**Fin del Archivo.

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

**_Capitulo 25: Problemas en el Planeta Desértico: GunSmoke_**

_-Planeta: Tierra 210, Gunsmoke-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _073- Blue Funk-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Trigun)_

El portón de espejo volvió a abrirse, esta vez por sobre una duna de arena en medio del desierto. El grupo entero salió del portal y cayeron en la arena, otra vez, uno encima de otro.

"Me estoy cansando de esto." dijo Alan, quien estaba hasta debajo de todos.

"¿Tu crees?" preguntó X. "Ya deberías haberte acostumbrado…"

"¡GAK!¡Tragué arena!" exclamó Impmon, mientras escupía para limpiar su boca, cayendo todo en Link.

"¡Hey!¡No escupas!" exclamó el _Héroe del Tiempo._

"Bueno, yo caí en blandito." dijo Ash, mientras movía un poco el rostro de un lado a otro, puesto que quería sentir la suavidad de donde quiera que haya caído.

"uh, Ash…" dijo Latias sonrojada.

"¿Si Latias?"

"Uh…"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con confusión.

"Mira donde caíste, hombre." Le respondió X.

Ash levantó un poco el rostro y pudo ver el rostro de Latias. Unos segundos después, el _Pokemon Trainer_ pudo deducir donde había caído: en el pecho de Latias Humana, es decir, el cuerpo de Bianca. Más rápido que el rayo, Ash se levantó y cayó en la arena debajo de él, pidiendo disculpas. Como él estaba hasta arriba de la pila humana, no levantó a nadie con él.

"¡L-lo siento Latias!¡No vi donde caí, lo siento!" Exclamó el joven confundido y apenado.

"N-no hay problema." respondió Latias, bajando la mirada, completamente sonrojada. "C-cuando quieras…"

"¿Eh?" cuestionó Ash con sorpresa. Cuando la _Pokemon Eon_ se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó aún más.

"¡N-no!¡N-no era lo q-que quería de-decir!"

Cerca de ellos, un pensamiento pasaba por la mente de Raichu.

'_Maldito Ash afortunado…'_

Después de que el grupo se pusiera de pie, (y de que Impmon dejara de toser y escupir arena.) el grupo entero miró en todas direcciones, tratando de descubrir donde estaban.

"Es un desierto." dijo Link, afirmando lo obvio.

"Si, eso se puede ver fácilmente, genio." respondió Impmon. "La preguntó es, ¿de que planeta es este desierto?"

"No lo sé, pero hay que buscar agua y alimentos si es que queremos sobrevivir aquí." dijo Ash. "No sabemos donde estará el pueblo más cercano… si es que aquí hay gente."

"Por el agua no hay problema." Comentó Alan. "Como guerrero de hielo, puedo crear hielo para volverlo agua, aunque, claro, sólo por un tiempo ya que me agotaría. Además, hay que buscar alimentos."

"Si me dan un momento para arreglar mis escáneres, podría encontrar si hay seres vivos en este mundo." dijo X, llevando una mano a su sien derecha.

"¿Qué le paso a tu rastreador?" preguntó el _Pokemon Trainer_.

"Al parecer con la caída se averió. No es nada que no pueda arreglar, no se preocupen."

"Muy bien, entonces esperaremos aquí." dijo Alan.

"Mientras tanto, podría volar la zona para ver si hay algún oasis o algo así cerca." dijo Impmon.

"Yo también." expresó Latias.

"Muy bien, vayan los dos." afirmó Alan.

Dicho esto, tanto Impmon como Latias se transformaron; Impmon _digievolucionó _en _Beelzemon Blast Mode_, mientras que Latias regreso a su forma _Pokemon_. Ambos se miraron para observar las formas de cada uno.

'_Extraños ojos.'_ pensó Beelzemon. _'Lindos, pero extraños…'_

"Gracias… creo…" contestó Latias.

"¿Pudiste saber lo que pienso?" cuestionó el _Digimon Mega_, sorprendido porque Latias supo lo que pensaba.

"Claro, soy un _Pokemon_ psíquico, puedo leer las mentes de los demás."

"Muy bien… bueno, vayamos." expresó Beelzemon, tomando el vuelo y dirigiéndose en una dirección.

"Vamos Ash, súbete." dijo Latias.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Ash.

"No hay otro Ash por aquí, ¿O si?" respondió Link con otra pregunta.

"eh… ok…"

Ash se subió en Latias y ella comenzó a flotar, para luego irse en una dirección opuesta a la de Beelzemon, dejando a los demás en medio del desierto.

"Y bien… ¿que hacemos nosotros?" preguntó Link.

"Bueno, creo que será mejor esperar." respondió Alan.

"¿En medio del desierto?"

"Cierto…"

"Tengo una idea…" comentó X, llamando la atención de los dos.

_-Más tarde-_

"Que buena idea." dijo Link.

"Lo seria si no me estuviera cansando." respondió Alan, quien parecía estar bastante exhausto.

La idea de X era que Alan usara sus poderes de hielo para crear una especie de Iglú espacioso para cubrirlos del abrazante Sol ( o Soles ) del planeta _Gunsmoke_. Debido al intenso calor del desierto, el Iglú se derretía rápidamente, haciendo que Alan tuviera que volver a congelarlo para que no se deshiciera. El hielo que se derretía servía para saciar la sed de los dos humanos, y un poco del _Reploid_, aunque él no tuviera sed, si necesitaba agua para enfriarse un poco.

"Ya han pasado dos horas desde que se fueron a buscar un pueblo o un oasis." comentó el _Héroe del Tiempo_ con algo d preocupación.

"Lo sé, pero no hay que preocuparse." dijo Alan. "Beelzemon es un _Digimon_ muy capaz de valerse por si mismo, y Latias puede hacerse invisible."

"Aún así…"

"Detecto d energías moviéndose hacia acá." interrumpió X, haciendo que los dos humanos se colocaran en guardia.

"¿Son enemigos?" preguntó el guerrero de hielo con confusión, unos segundos pasaron antes de que X le respondiera.

"No, son Ash y Latias que vienen de vuelta." Respondió, tranquilizando a los dos humanos.

Unos minutos después Ash y Latias, ya en forma Humana, entraron al Iglú.

"Vaya, ingenioso." Comentó Ash al entrar. "Y que fresco."

"Díselo a X, él tuvo la idea." respondió Link, sonriendo por esto.

"¿Tuvieron suerte?" preguntó Alan, curioso de saber si habían encontrado algo.

"Nada, sólo arena hasta donde el ojo puede ver." Respondió la jovencita.

"Rayos, ahora habrá que esperar a que Beelzemon regrese."

"¿Por qué no usas el anillo para encontrar el que está en este mundo?" preguntó Ash

"Ya lo intenté, pero no funciona bien. Al parecer el anillo de este mundo ha de estar escondido en un lugar secreto."

"Rayos, eso complica las cosas." dijo Ash. "Buscar en todo el planeta tardará años."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure)_

Justo en ese momento, Latias entró en trance y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Los demás notaron este cambio en ella y la observaron con curiosidad, confundidos por lo que le estaba pasando. Después de unos segundos, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y salió del trance, casi cayendo al suelo de no ser porque Ash la sujetó.

"¿Qué pasó Latias?" preguntó el entrenador _Pokemon_ preocupado.

"Es… es la otra criatura que estaba con nosotros…" respondió la _Pokemon_ _Humana_, algo somnolienta.

"¿Beelzemon?" preguntó Link.

"Si… él…él está luchando contra… criaturas oscuras y pequeñas."

"¡_Heartless_!" Exclamó Alan con enfado.

"¿Aquí?" preguntó Link.

"Deben de, no conozco otras criaturas negras pequeñas."

"Pero, también veo a un sujeto en una gabardina roja, peleando a lado de Beelzemon." Continuó Latias.

"¿En que dirección?" cuestionó Ash.

"Al sur, más no sé la distancia."

"Yo me encargo." expresó X, saliendo del Iglú y mirando al sur, usando sus ahora reparados escáneres. "Detecto la energía de Beelzemon, está a unos doscientos kilómetros."

"Está muy lejos." dijo Ash.

"Podría tele transportarme ahí si tan sólo supiera el lugar."

"Tengo una idea loca que quizás funcione." expresó Alan, mirando a la joven _Pokemon_. "Latias, ¿Puedes colocar imágenes en el cerebro humano?"

"Si."

"¿Y en el de un robot?"

"Uh… no sé, nunca lo he intentado…"

"Este es el momento de hacerlo. Coloca la imagen del lugar en la memoria de X."

"Lo intentaré…"

La _Pokemon_ Eon colocó sus manos en las sienes de la cabeza de X, quien cerró sus ojos para concentrarse. Durante un momento no pasó nada, confundiendo a los héroes, hasta que el _Hunter_ abrió sus ojos.

"Muy bien, ya sé donde está." Expresó el _Reploid_ con seguridad.

"Wow…" dijo Latias. "Al pasar las imágenes a tu mente, no se sentía diferente a la de un humano."

"Eso demuestra lo avanzado que es X y la mente de su creador, el Dr. Thomas Light." dijo Alan.

"No me hagan sonrojar…" dijo X.

"¿También te sonrojas?¡WOW!" dijo Ash.

"No hay tiempo. Debemos ir con Beelzemon ahora. Sujétense de mi."

Cada quien tocó a X de los hombros o de los brazos, para prepararse para la tele transportación. El _Hunter_ cerró sus ojos y se concentró en el lugar que Latias colocó en su cerebro, activando su sistema de tele transportación. Todos sintieron como la energía emanada del cuerpo de X pasaba a ellos, a la vez el como sus cuerpos se convertían en elegía. No pasó mucho hasta que los seis se convirtieron en un rayo de luz celestre que surcó el cielo de _Gunsmoke_.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization -- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

Segundos más tarde, el rayo de luz cayó cerca de la una pequeña ciudad, varios kilómetros de donde había despegado. Al regresar a la normalidad, todos, menos X, cayeron al suelo.

"Oww, no sabia que tele transportarse así mareara tanto…" comentó Alan, quien sentía ganas de vomitar.

"¡Miren!" Exclamó X, señalando hacia el frente, haciendo que todos miraran en su dirección, asombrándose por lo que veían; una ciudad, pequeña casi un pueblo, que ardía en llamas.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" preguntó Link.

"Quizás fueron los _Heartless_." dijo X.

"¿Escuchan eso?" Cuestionó Latias, detectando algo con sus agudos oídos.

"Yo no." Respondió Alan.

"Yo sí." expresó el _Hunter_, quien tenía avanzados sistemas de audición, permitiéndole escuchar cosas que un humano normal nunca podría. "Al parecer son detonaciones, de armas de fuego antiguas."

"Los humanos deben estar luchando contra los _Heartless_." expresó Ash.

"Rayos, las balas comunes no afectan a los _Heartless_ a menos que sean muchas y muy rápido." comentó Alan. "Vamos a entrar, protéjanse con algo, no vayamos a ser capturados por el fuego cruzado."

Todos comenzaron a protegerse con lo que tenían; Link usó el hechizo _Nayru's Love_ para crear una barrera mágica a su alrededor, Latias creó una barrera con su poder psíquico, mientras que Alan y Ash elevaron sus auras para cubrirse un poco de las balas. X llamó a su armadura _Gaea _(Megaman X5) que, si bien es muy pesada, la gruesa capa de metal hacia que las balas comunes rebotaran mas fácilmente que con su armadura normal.

Ya preparados, el grupo entró en la pequeña ciudad, acercándose al peligro.

* * *

En otro planeta similar a _La Tierra_, los humanos que la habitaban vivían tranquilamente, hasta que los _Heartless_ llegaron y tomaron el corazón de ese mundo, llevándolo a la oscuridad, haciendo que todas las personas también cayeran, sin poder escapar. De los restos del planeta, un anillo dorado brillaba, lo único que quedaba; el _Zodiacal Ring _de _Virgo_. Uno de los _Heartless_ lo tomó y, junto con los demás, regresaron al mundo de donde habían salido, el mundo donde residía Exus.

_-Planeta: Desconocido-_

_-Base de Exus-_

El hechicero oscuro se colocó frente al Portón de Espejo que había abierto para permitir que los _Heartless_ que fueron a uno de los mundos del Nintenverse regresaran con el anillo.

Si, estaba molesto porque los _Heartless_ habían dejado que los otros héroes tomaran el anillo en uno de los mundos, el de InuYasha. Pero no podía hacer nada, porque sabía que la naturaleza de los _Heartless_ les impedía pasar por alto la oportunidad de tomar el corazón del planeta. Ese era algo que tendría que tener en cuenta para el futuro.

Sin embargo, ahora que un grupo de los tres que mandó regresa con uno de los anillos, podía calmarse un poco.

"A pesar de las dificultades, mi señor, tenemos otro anillo en nuestro poder." dijo Hades, fiel sirviente de Exus.

"Así es. A pesar de sólo ser uno, es un paso más que me acerca a mi objetivo, la liberación de Void."

Entonces, varios _Heartless_ salieron del Portón de Espejo, regresando al planeta. Uno de ellos, el que tenía el anillo de Virgo, se acercó a Exus y se lo entregó, colocándoselo en uno de sus dedos, admirándolo y sintiendo como su fuerza se incrementaba más.

"Si, esto me llevará más cerca de mi objetivo." dijo el hechicero.

"Y dime, ¿Quien es ese tal Void del que hablas?"

Tanto Exus como Hades voltearon hacia todos lados al escuchar una extraña voz, que parecía salir de la nada.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Hades. "¿Quién se esconde de nosotros?"

"Si son tan poderosos como dicen serlo, me encontrarán fácilmente." respondió la extraña voz.

"¡Muéstrate cobarde!¡No te escondas de nosotros!"

"Espera Hades, ya sé donde se esconde." Comentó el hechicero oscuro. "Si, lo sentí desde que ingresó a este escondite."

"Oh, ¿Así que sabias de mi presencia?¿Porque no me atacaste entonces?" preguntó la voz.

"Porque no lo creí necesario. Quería ver que hacías y saber porque estas aquí."

"Ya veo…"

"¡Muéstrate ahora!"

"De acuerdo."

Uno de los _Heartless_ _Shadow_ comenzó a retorcerse de dolor mientras una energía oscura lo rodeaba. El pequeño cuerpo de dicho _Heartless_ comenzó a crecer hasta el tamaño de un hombre alto, rodeado de energía oscura, misma que sorprendió a Hades.

'_No es posible.'_ Pensó. _'Nunca detecté la presencia de este ser, y ahora esta desplegando un poderosa aura, mucho mas grande que la del señor Exus cuando estábamos en Shadow Realm.'_

"Dime… ¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó el hechicero oscuro con curiosidad.

La figura tomó la forma de un hombre de cabello largo color negro y ojos morados con negros, mirando a los dos residentes con seriedad y algo de curiosidad, mientras sonreía.

"Mi nombre… es Naraku…"

Exus sonrió ante esta revelación.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 210; Gunsmoke -_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV -- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Los viajeros de mundos se abrían paso por la ciudad casi en ruinas, luchando contra varios _Heartless_ en el camino y salvando a las personas que estaban cerca. Sin embargo, algunos humanos, al verlos, los creyeron enemigos y les dispararon con sus armas algo anticuadas. Gracias a sus técnicas de defensa lograron salvarse de salir heridos de gravedad.

"Cielos, nunca pensé recibir el impacto de una bala y sobrevivir." comentó Ash con sorpresa.

"Tenemos suerte de que nuestras auras son lo suficientemente fuertes para repeler balas." respondió Alan.

"Sigamos adelante." Expresó X, quien sujetaba su cañón _X-Buster_, que humeaba después de una descarga. "Beelzemon está a unas calles mas al frente."

"Entonces vamos." dijo Link. "Aquí seremos blancos fáciles para tanto humanos como _Heartless_."

Los cinco corrieron para adentrarse más en la ciudad, esquivando las balas y eliminando a cuanto _Heartless_ se les interponía en su camino. Sin embargo, una gran pared de monstruos sin corazón apareció frente a ellos; de los tipos _Shadow_ y _NeoShadow_, además de unos que parecían esferas oscuras.

"¿Cuáles son ese tipo de _Heartless_ que parecen esferas?" preguntó Latias.

"Son _Darkballs._" respondió Alan, llamando la atención de los demás.

"¿Son fuertes?" preguntó Ash.

"Nada de lo que no podamos solucionar."

"Entonces hay que enfrentarnos a ellos." dijo X.

"Lo que me preocupa es que, si Exus ya puede invocar _Darkballs_, pronto podrá invocar su evolución_, Invisibles_, y, espero que no, luego _Darksides_. Ojalá no invoque _Darksides_ o estaremos en problemas."

"No podemos hacer nada más que enfrentarnos a ellos." Expresó Link. "¡Vamos!"

Los cinco viajeros de mundos se enfrentaron de lleno a los _Heartless_ que se les ponen en frente, cortando a varios fácilmente con sus espadas o incinerándolos con sus armas de energía o poderes especiales. A pesar de la aparición de los _Darkballs_, no parecían tener problemas.

Ash estaba partiendo _Heartless_ tras _Heartless_, pero no vio a un _Darkball _atrás de él, quien aprovechó la situación y le lanzó una bola de oscuridad de su boca. Antes de que chocara con el joven, Latias repelió la bola de oscuridad con su poder psíquico.

"Gracias Latias." expresó Ash al darse cuenta de lo que pasó.

"D-de nada…" respondió Latias, sonrojándose un poco.

La lucha continuó, aunque varios _Heartless_ llegaron al lugar de la pelea, siendo atraídos por las _Keyblade_s de Alan y Ash, sabiendo que sus portadores tenían corazones fuertes. De pronto, dos disparos fueron escuchados por los cinco presentes, quienes se sorprendieron cuando balas perforaron a un Darkbal con facilidad, quien no logró tocar el suelo antes de que se disipara en la oscuridad.

"¿Quién hizo eso?" preguntó Link.

"Ni idea…" respondió Ash.

"¡Ahí!" exclamó Latias, señalando a la azotea de un edificio tras haber detectado la presencia de alguien cerca, alguien conocido por ellos.

"¡Beelzemon!" exclamó el _Pokemon Trainer_ al ver la figura del enorme _Digimon_ Mega.

"He, veo que no pudieron contenerse las ganas de robarme la diversión, ¿No?" preguntó Beelzemon con cierta arrogancia.

"Nos preocupaste, te tardaste mucho." dijo Alan, no conteniendo la felicidad.

"Tuve unos contratiempos…"

"Debes estar loco para luchar contra todos estos _Heartless_ tu solo."

"Ha, yo solo podría contra estos _Heartless_, sólo es una practica de tiro para mi… Además, no estoy solo… les presento a un 'amigo'."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _074-H.T.-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Trigun)_

De pronto, un hombre caminó detrás de Beelzemon para estar de frente a él, encarando a los héroes. Esa persona era rubio, su cabello todo levantado hacia arriba, vestía una gabardina roja, usaba unos guantes negros que estaban unidos a una sudadera debajo de su abrigo, o eso parecía. Tenía lentes anaranjados que evitaban que los héroes pudieran ver sus ojos fácilmente. Ese hombre sujetaba un revolver plateado en su mano derecha, el arma estaba humeando, indicando que había disparado recientemente. De los presentes, sólo Alan lo reconoció.

'_Wow… ¡Es el mismo Vash the Stampide en persona!'_ pensó el joven con asombro.

El hombre, Vash, levantó su revolver y disparó en dirección a Alan, sorprendiéndolo a él y a los demás héroes. Sin embargo, la bala no lo hirió y pasó de largo, muy cerca de su cabeza. Al voltear hacia atrás, el joven de la _Keyblade_ de Chaos miró como un _Heartless_ _NeoShadow_ caía al suelo con un hoyo de bala en el pecho, para luego desaparecer.

'_Y yo que pensé que Vash no asesinaba a ningún ser viviente.'_ Pensó el joven con algo de asombro. _'Aunque claro, estos son Heartless, en realidad ellos no existen. Quizás él lo sepa y es por eso que no dudó en asesinarlo.'_

Arriba, el hombre de rojo miró con la esquina de sus ojos a Beelzemon.

"¿Amigos tuyos?" preguntó Vash.

"Se podría decir que lo son." Respondió el _Digimon_. "Estamos juntos para derrotar al que invoca a esos _Heartless_ y amenaza a nuestros mundos. Ya sabes, lo que te había dicho antes."

"Ya veo." Expresó el tirador, notando como más _Heartless_ se aproximaban. "Será mejor bajar y luchar juntos contra estas criaturas. Quizás no podamos si luchamos por separado."

"No quiero admitirlo, pero concuerdo contigo."

Los dos saltaron para caer frente a los cinco héroes que estaban abajo. A excepción de Alan, los otros cuatro miraron a Vash con desconfianza, y era de esperarse, ya que ese hombre no dudó en disparar su arma para acabar con un _Heartless_, casi matando a Alan en el proceso. Eso indicaba que ese sujeto era un excelente pistolero, lo cual es, por lógica viendo que la gente de este mundo usaba armas de fuego, un asesino. La mirada seria y las gafas naranjas no ayudaban para nada en decir lo contrario.

"¿P-podemos confiar en él?" preguntó nervioso Ash, haciendo que Beelzemon sonriera por esto.

"Al parecer no diste una muy buena impresión." Expresó el _Digimon_ Mega.

"Eso veo." dijo Vash quitándose las gafas, mostrando sus ojos azules. Sin embargo, aún tenía esa mirada seria es su rostro, que causaba más nervios en Ash y Latias, quienes no estaban acostumbrados a ver gente así, mientras que X y Link lo miraban con reto.

"Será mejor que te presentes como lo hiciste conmigo." dijo Beelzemon.

"Esta bien." dijo Vash, mirando a los cuatro con seriedad, quienes lo veían con más miedo y/o reto.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Vash cambio radicalmente para mostrar una cara alegre, algo estúpida, con una gran sonrisa con ojos cerrados.

"¡Que onda!¡Mi nombre es Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gombigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser III!¡Pero pueden llamarme Vash! Es un placer conocerlos."

Cabe de más decir que los cuatro estaban sorprendidos y extrañados por esta extraña… presentación.

"Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sizndeerda… ¿que?" preguntó Ash sumamente confundido.

"No recuerdo su nombre." dijo Latias, sus ojos como remolinos, mareada con el simple nombre del pistolero.

"Creo que hay que llamarlo Vash…" comentó Link con nerviosismo.

"¿Tienes doble personalidad o que?" preguntó X confundido.

"Se podría decir que si." respondió el mismo Vash, llevándose una mano a la nuca, riéndose de forma ruidosa. La atmósfera de nerviosismo fue disipada por el mismo Vash, siendo reemplazada por una de confusión y algo de vergüenza.

"Ehh… siento arruinar el momento, pero ya tenemos compañía." dijo Beelzemon, mientras veía como más _Heartless_ se aproximaban a ellos.

"Tiene razón, las presentaciones para después, hay que eliminar a estos _Heartless_." expresó Alan "¿Nos ayudas Vash?"

"No tienes porque preguntar." Respondió el pistolero. "Estas criaturas se han llevado a mucha gente inocente. No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada."

Los _Heartless_ rodearon a los ya siete héroes, mientras estos sujetaban sus armas y se preparaban para pelear, mientras los seres oscuros se les lanzaban, empezando así la batalla nuevamente.

_**Fin del Capitulo 25

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Cielos, encontrarse con Naraku es malo para nosotros… pero por si eso fuera poco, esperen a ver lo que sigue…No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Un Horrible Capricho del Destino.**_

Oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	27. Cap 26: Un Horrible Capricho del Destino

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 26: Un Horrible Capricho del Destino**_

_-Planeta Desconocido-_

_-Base de Exus-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _069-Yokoshima – naraku- _(**Soundtrack: **_InuYasha)_

"Naraku eh… ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?" cuestionó Exus, mirando con detenimiento al sujeto que tenía enfrente.

Naraku, el demonio que apareció de repente frente a los dos habitantes de _Shadow Realm_, cuya aura maligna era bastante poderosa, quizás incluso mayor que la del primer Exus que Alan enfrentó en el _Earth Temple_ hace unas semanas. El hechicero y su sirviente miraban detenidamente al demonio que había aparecido, esperando a que este les respondiera.

"Escapé del mundo que fue destruido por esas criaturas extrañas." respondió Naraku. "Debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no sabía que existían otros mundos aparte del mío, pero ahora que ha sido destruido, no me queda más que creer."

"¿Cómo fue que escapaste de la destrucción de tu mundo si no eres capaz de abrir un portal que conecte a otro?" pregunto Exus curioso por saberlo.

"Yo poseo la capacidad de resguardarme dentro del cuerpo de otros seres, así que usé a una de esas criaturas para sobrevivir la destrucción. Aunque debo admitir que fue muy difícil el hacerlo, ya que esas criaturas son… extrañas."

"¿Usaste a esos _Heartless_ para sobrevivir?" preguntó Hades sorprendido.

"Debo decir que esa habilidad tuya es interesante." expresó Exus. "Quizás deba eliminarte para hacerme de esa habilidad."

"Oh, ¿De verdad?" cuestionó el _Youkai_, elevando su aura demoniaca, el hechicero haciendo lo mismo para no verse atemorizado.

Ambos seres oscuros elevaron sus auras lo más que podían, intentando intimidar a su rival con esta. Hades tuvo que retroceder, ya que la energía emanada por los dos era demasiada para resistirla así por mucho tiempo.

'_Increíble.'_ pensó el demonio de _Shadow Realm_. _'Este demonio posee un poder enorme. No tan poderoso como el del señor Exus, pero aún así, podría eliminarme en un parpadeo.'_

Ambos señores oscuros continuaron así por unos momentos, mirándose fijamente, sin siquiera parpadear, ya que de lo contrario, el otro podría atacarlo y eliminarlo.

"Tu poder es sorprendente." dijo Exus. "Se ve que los seres de otros mundos pueden llegar a ser más fuertes que los de _Shadow Realm_… aún así, mi poder supera al tuyo."

"Quizás tengas razón." respondió Naraku. "Puedo sentir que eres mucho más fuerte que yo… sin embargo, yo soy inmortal."

"Inmortal, ¿eh? Veamos si eso es cierto."

Ambos señores incrementaron más su aura, dispuestos a atacarse al primer descuido del otro. Sin embargo, Hades se armó de valor para hablar.

"¡Espere, señor Exus!¡Quizás esto pueda servir a nuestra ventaja!" expresó el demonio, haciendo que el hechicero lo mirara de reojo, extrañado.

"Explícate Hades." demandó Exus, su voz podía hacer temblar incluso al más valiente guerrero.

"Si señor. Como verá, el grupo de Kristal y Alan se va haciendo más y más fuerte conforme recluta a más guerreros de otros mundos. Nosotros podríamos hacer lo mismo."

"¿Lo mismo?" cuestionó el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, intrigado por esto. Normalmente, un señor oscuro se sentiría ofendido ante esta oferta, pero él no era un señor oscuro ordinario. Sabía que el grupo de héroes se volvía más y más y fuerte y que, aunque junte el poder de los anillos, podrían ser una verdadera molestia si sólo él y Hades luchaban contra ellos.

"¿Qué dice, señor?"

"Quizás tengas razón, Hades. Durante mi entrenamiento con Raphael, él me contó acerca de antiguos señores oscuros que fueron vencidos debido a su arrogancia, nunca queriendo aceptar la ayuda de otros. Al final, fueron derrotados, no importando que tuvieran el poder para subyugar planetas enteros, simplemente fueron derrotados por su propia arrogancia. Yo no cometeré ese mismo error." Expresó el hechicero, antes de mirar fijamente al demonio frente a él. "Escucha, demonio ¿Qué es lo que deseas más?"

"¿Mi deseo?" preguntó Naraku. "Mi objetivo hasta ahora era el ser el demonio más poderoso de todo el mundo donde yo habitaba."

"Dime, ¿Te interesaría unirte a mi y obtener el poder de otros mundo para convertirte en el demonio más poderoso de toda esta galaxia?"

"¿Galaxia?¿De que estás hablando?" cuestionó Naraku con algo de confusión.

"Así se le dice a un conjunto de cientos de miles de mundos, varios idénticos a de donde vienes, con demonios poderosos. Dime, ¿Te interesaría ser el más poderoso de la galaxia?¿El demonio más poderoso de miles de mundos?"

Naraku lo pensó por un momento, la idea era tentadora, la oportunidad de obtener un poder más allá que cualquiera que haya pensado. Quizás en otro mundo existe un objeto más poderoso que la _perla de Shikon_… todo era probable y la oferta era tentadora… pero, ¿Podría confiar en Exus?

"Me interesa, pero no puedo confiar en ti…" comentó el _Youkai_ con desconfianza.

"Yo igual, no puedo confiar en ti." respondió Exus. "Sin embargo, es un riesgo que deseo correr para convertirme en el soberano de esta galaxia. Si lo logramos, tendrás a tu disposición miles de mundos para que puedas hacer lo que te plazca con ellos y sus habitantes."

"Interesante, muy interesante… me haz convencido, me uniré a ti en esto." comentó el demonio. _'Pero cuando esto acabe, te absorberé y con tu poder dominaré todos los mundos, obteniendo el poder más grande de esta galaxia.'_

"Entonces está hecho." dijo Exus. _'Pero tendré que cuidarme de él. Se nota que es una persona tramposa. Quizás, cuando obtengamos el dominio de todo, me atacará por la espalda y obtendrá mis habilidades. Debo tener sumo cuidado con él.'_

Ambos disminuyeron sus auras, cosa que tranquilizó a Hades, ya que no podía resistir más la presión de las energías de ambos.

"Te mostraré las maravillas de otros mundos que planeo explotar." Dijo el hechicero. "Al igual que la capacidad de controlar a los _Heartless_. Sin débiles, pero bastante efectivos."

"Me interesa." respondió Naraku.

Así, los tres salieron del salón, para hablar más cómodamente de sus planes futuros.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100, Replira, Mundo de los Hunters-_

En una base alejada de _Metro City_, escondida para los radares de los _Maverick Hunters_, varios _Reploids_ miraban por cámaras escondidas lo que había pasado en la _Hunter Base_ hace días. Pero estos no eran _Reploids_ normales de seguridad, si no _Mavericks_, _Reploids_ que se revelaron contra los humanos y decidieron tomar el control del planeta, siendo ellos la razón principal de la creación de los _Maverick Hunters_. Ellos eran robots bastante peligrosos, siendo despiadados a la hora de cumplir sus deseos y ambiciones

Sin embargo, ahora ellos estaban sorprendidos por lo que las cámaras de video habían captado de la batalla entre los _Hunters_ y el misterioso sujeto de negro que casi aniquiló a todos en la _Hunter Base_ él solo, no entendiendo como es que un humano podría hacer eso sin ninguna ayuda tecnológica. También vieron la aparición de humanos con extraños poderes luchar al mismo nivel que los _Hunters_, cosa que los confundía y sorprendía aún más.

Desde la destrucción de Sigma hace ya unos meses, durante la guerra de los _Hunters_ contra el señor de los _Mavericks_ en la luna, los _Mavericks_ en la tierra no han hecho muchos movimientos. Sin un líder, no sabían que hacer.

"No puedo creer que simples humanos hayan logrado pelear al nivel que los _Hunters_." dijo uno de los _Mavericks_ con forma de tigre.

"No sólo eso." contestó otro con forma de escarabajo. "Varios de ellos pueden eliminarnos si peleáramos con ellos."

"No quiero pensar que pasaría si hay más de esos 'súper humanos' en este mundo." respondió un tercero, uno con forma de halcón.

"¿Qué podremos hacer?" preguntó el de forma de tigre. "Si seguimos así, pronto seremos capturados y destruidos por los _Hunters_."

"Quizás… quizás debamos rendirnos…"

"¡Basta de tonterías!¡No deben temerle a eso!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _075-Incomplete Sigma X6- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

Una fuerte voz se pudo escuchar en la base, los tres _Mavericks_ temblaron de miedo al escucharla, puesto que sabían a quien pertenecía. Varios pasos metálicos se escucharon en el salón, acercándose a los monitores donde estaban viendo las grabaciones de lo ocurrido en la _Hunter Base_. La poca luz impedía a los tres ver la cara de este recién llegado mientras se acercaba, pero la luz de los monitores iluminaba a la figura cada vez que se acercaba. Pronto, el rostro del _Maverick_ recién llegado se reveló, haciendo que los tres lo miraran con miedo.

"Lord Sigma." dijo el de forma de Halcón. "No puede ser…"

Frente a ellos se encontraba Sigma, el _Maverick_ que había empezado las _Maverick_ _Wars _en el mundo de los _Hunters_ hace ya varios años. El ex líder de los _Maverick Hunters_ y ahora líder de los _Mavericks_, Sigma, con una apariencia similar al que usaba en su quinta guerra (Megaman X5), estaba frente a ellos.

"De verdad es usted." Expresó el que tenía forma de escarabajo.

"Lord Sigma, es bueno ver que ha regresado con nosotros." Comentó el _Maverick_ tigre.

"He vuelto." dijo Sigma fríamente, sin dar una explicación de cómo es que regresó del más allá. "EL infierno no puede contenerme."

"Es un alivio para nosotros, Lord Sigma. En estos momentos, tenemos una situación muy extraña."

"Infórmenme."

"S-si señor." Expresó el _Maverick_ Halcón. "Hace casi dos días un ser poderoso apareció y, él solo, casi logró derrotar a todos los _Hunters_."

"Interesante… Muéstrenme el video."

Los _Mavericks_ mostraron el video en los múltiples monitores de la base para que Sigma pudiera ver al sujeto misterioso. El líder de los _Mavericks_ estaba fascinado con su fuerza, velocidad y la forma en que manejaba la pelea contra los _Hunters_. Sin embargo, algo le sorprendió mucho.

"¿Un humano?" preguntó Sigma al ver como Zero perforaba el hombro del Señor Oscuro con su sable y ver sangre salir de él.

"Si mi Lord, parece ser un humano." dijo el _Maverick_ Halcón. "Sin embargo, después aparecieron más humanos con un alto poder de lucha, un poder idéntico al de los _Hunters_ X y Zero, además de extrañas criaturas con ellos. No parecen ser _Reploids_."

"Muy interesante."

"No sólo eso, también encontramos un extraño rastro energético. Al parecer es un campo interdimensional, los restos de lo que parece ser un portal. Con la camara normal no se puede observar, pero al cambiar la modalidad podremos verlo."

"Muéstrame esa extraña energía."

El _Maverick_ hizo que una de las imágenes ocupara casi todas las pantallas. Era la imagen del lugar a donde llego Exus al mundo de los _Hunters_, una zona abierta a las afueras de la ciudad, normal a simple vista. Al cambiar la modalidad de la cámara, la imagen se volvió roja y, donde no había nada antes, ahora había una especie de fisura en el espacio, rodeada de pequeños relámpagos que viajaban de extremo a extremo. Sigma vio la imagen, hipnotizado.

"Quizás…" se dijo a si mismo. "Quizás esa fisura tiene que ver con el extraño poder que me revivió." Expresó el señor de los _Mavericks_.

"¿Mi Lord?" preguntó el _Maverick_ Escarabajo.

"Ustedes tres, iremos a ese lugar. Tengo que verlo por mi mismo…"

Minutos después, una nave de transporte salió de la base, llevándose a los cuatro _Mavericks_ a ese lugar.

-

Sigma no había sido el único que había captado la extraña energía.

Los _Maverick Hunters_ también habían detectado la extraña ruptura en el espacio y mandaron a Marino y Cinnamon a investigar. Ellas ya se encontraban en el lugar viendo la extraña ruptura con sus ojos en la modalidad correcta.

"Que extraño." dijo Marino. "¿Qué podrá haber causado esto?"

"Quizás sea el humano que atacó la _Hunter Base_ hace días." respondió Cinnamon confundida.

"Es probable…"

Ambas chicas miraban la ruptura intentando averiguar de qué se trataba, la razón por la que estaba ahí y si era peligrosa para los habitantes de ese mundo, cuando recibieron una transmisión de la _Hunter Base_.

"_¡Aquí Alia comunicándome con Marino!¡¿Me escuchas?!_"

"¡Cielos, no necesitas gritar!" exclamó la mujer ninja, cubriéndose un oído, cosa que no servía de mucho ya que el comunicador estaba dentro de su oído.

"_Muy graciosa Marino. Escuchen, he detectado cuatro señales Maverick acercándose a ustedes, una de ellas es muy poderosa._"

"Muy bien, nos encargaremos de ellos." dijo Marino cortando la comunicación.

"¿Qué ocurre, Marino?" preguntó Cinnamon, ya que ella no recibió la comunicación de Alia.

"Al parecer no somos las únicas que detectamos esta señal. Cuatro _Mavericks_ vienen hacia acá."

"Ya veo… ¿Serán ellos?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _076-Final Sigma W X5 - _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5)_

La _Reploid_ enfermera señaló hacia arriba a una nave de transporte volando sobre ellas. Al estar justo encima, las compuertas de la nave se abrieron y cuatro _Mavericks_ caen a tierra sobre sus pies. Las chicas, preparadas para el combate, se sorprendieron al ver a uno en particular.

"¡Tu!¡Deberías estar muerto!" exclamó Marino al notar la presencia de uno de ellos.

"Veo que me conocen, a pesar de no conocerlas." expresó Sigma, una guadaña en su mano derecha, la usada durante el combate de la _Repliforce_ contra los _Maverick Hunters_, ( Megaman X4 ) "Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos, debo averiguar que es esa ruptura."

"¡Cualquier cosa que un _Maverick_ quiera no puede ser bueno!" exclamó la _Reploid_ ninja, sacando sus armas.

"¡_Mavericks_!" Exclamó Sigma, sus tres seguidores colocándose frente a las chicas. "Entreténganlas mientras veo que es esto."

"¡Si Lord Sigma!" respondieron los tres, lanzándose contra las dos _Reploids_.

Así, las dos chicas comenzaron a pelear contra los tres _Mavericks_, mientras que el señor de los _Mavericks_ se acercaba a la ruptura en el espacio. Al estar cerca, Sigma pudo sentir la energía fluir por su cuerpo, mientras que un aura dorada rodeó su cuerpo, algo extraño ya que los _Reploids_ no tenían auras.

"Extraño…" dijo Sigma a si mismo. "Esta energía, es igual a la que me revivió hace semanas. Interesante. Quizás yo pueda…"

"¡GAAAK!"

Sigma volteó a ver a sus tres _Mavericks_, pero estos yacían en el suelo, inmóviles, ya que las dos _Maverick Hunters_ los habían derrotado.

"¡Ahora vas tu, Sigma!" exclamó Marino.

"Hehe, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo con bebes como ustedes." Respondió el _Maverick_ con arrogancia.

"¿Bebes? ¡Ahora si veras!"

"Como dije, no tengo tiempo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer." Expresó el _Maverick_, antes de alzar su mano izquierda hacia la ruptura. "¡Portal!¡Ábrete ante mi poder!¡El poder de Sigma!"

El aura dorada que había rodeado a Sigma se intensificó, ocurriendo algo sumamente extraño a causa de esto; la ruptura comenzó a abrirse más y más ante los ojos de las _Hunters_ y de Sigma, haciéndose visible al ojo humano normal. Con el poder que lo revivió, el mismo poder que el _Sagittarius Zodiacal Ring _le dio a X, Zero y Axl cuando el _Hunter_ azul lo tomó en la Luna hace semanas, Sigma logró abrir el _Portón de Espejo_.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cinnamon confundida.

"No tengo idea…" respondió Marino.

"¡Hasta pronto _Hunters_!" exclamó Sigma, quien se lanzó al _Portón de Espejo_, escapando de ese planeta.

"¡No!¡Espera!"

Marino se lanzó al portal con la intención de seguirlo, pero este se cerró antes de que pudiera entrar, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo detrás del portal.

"Marino, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Cinnamon, acercándose a su compañera.

"Si, estoy bien…" respondió la ninja _Reploid_, poniéndose de pie. "Rayos, esto es malo… debemos reportar esto a la _Hunter Base_."

* * *

Sigma viajaba a través del _Portón de Espejo_ hacia un nuevo mundo, habiendo usado un poder diferente al de un anillo o una _Keyblade_. El _Maverick_ estaba intrigado, no sabía el porqué es que había decidido entrar al portal sin saber que había al otro lado, pero sentía que debía… era su destino.

Sin saberlo, una figura oscura e increíblemente poderosa lo estaba observando, orquestando todo esto desde las sombras para su aparición, el sabía el porqué estaba ocurriendo todo esto. Con el poder de Sigma para abrir un portal sin una _Keyblade_ o anillo, además del aura de ese ser oscuro, se creó una reacción en cadena que afectó otros portales abiertos en los últimos días con un anillo. Esta reacción, extrañamente, le ayudaría a Exus.

"**El momento de mi reencarnación está cerca…"**

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 075; Trizen, Mundo de Link-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Inside Ganon's Castle-- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time)_

Dentro del _Temple of Time_, justo sobre el pedestal donde reposaba la _Master Sword_, el _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió. El portal entre mundos reaccionó con el portal que existía en ese mundo; La puerta al _Sacred Realm_, donde se encontraba la _Triforce_… y un ser más.

El _Sacred Realm_, un espacio en blanco hasta donde la vista puede llegar, un espacio sagrado donde antes residía la _Triforce_, impidiendo que cualquier ser pudiera obtener su magnífico poder. Este espacio también era el lugar donde los siete _Sages_ sellaron a Ganondorf hace unos años, atrapado entre dos tiempos.

Ahora, el mismo Ganondorf se encontraba flotando en la 'nada' como lo había hecho durante los últimos años, atrapado entre dos dimensiones.

"Malditos sean…" expresó el _Gerudo King_ mientras flotaba. "Malditos sean; Sabios, Zelda… Link…" expresó, la rabia dominándolo al mencionar el último nombre. "¡Maldito seas Link!¡Juro que eliminaré a tus descendientes cuando salga de aquí!"

Ganondorf maldijo su destino. Lo tenía todo, el poder, la gloria, la obediencia de todos… y si no, los eliminaba, para que luego llegara este héroe en mallas y lo derrotara. Juraba que se vengaría cuando pudiera salir.

No tenía idea de que sería _muy_ pronto.

A unos metros de él, una fisura en el espacio se comenzó a abrir. Ganondorf sintió la energía y miró la ruptura hacerse más y más grande.

El _Portón de Espejo_ se había abierto frente a él.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó con confusión. "Parece que es un portal… quizás me lleve a _Hyrule_ nuevamente. Bueno, quizás sea mejor que estar aquí."

Y así, el rey _Gerudo_ entró al _Portón de Espejo_, sin saber a donde lo llevaría.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 065; Ninten, mundo de Mario-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _078-Koopa Castle Second Time-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Súper Mario RPG)_

Los habitantes de _Mushroom Kingdom _se encontraban reparando su castillo luego de la llegada del señor oscuro, esperando que nada malo ocurriera mientras se reponían. Claro, el destino era malo con ellos, ya que, en ese momento, Bowser, el rey de los _Koopas_ y archinemesis de Mario, apareció en otro intento de raptar a Peach.

El enorme reptil lanzó varias bolas de fuego de su boca, amenazando con quemar lo poco que quedaba del castillo. Bowser entró al salón principal, la resistencia ante su presencia siendo mínima, llegando a donde estaba la princesa, resguardada por varios guardias.

"¡Rahahahaha!" reía el Rey de los _Koopas_, saboreando su aparente victoria. "Peach, ahora que tus patéticos héroes no están aquí para protegerte, tu al fin serás mía ¡Ruahahahaha!"

"¡Jamás Bowser!" respondió la princesa. "¡Ya verás que Mario y Luigi vendrán y te detendrán!"

"Según escuché, ellos ya no están en el reino, porque fueron a buscar a otro sujeto que los atacó. Mejor momento no puede haber para raptarte, ¡Ruahahahaha!"

Bowser caminó hacia la princesa, los guardias intentando hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo, pero ellos no eran rivales para fortaleza del enorme reptil. Él se acercó a la princesa, quien al no contar con una ruta de escape, comenzó a correr por todo el salón.

"¡Aléjate!" Exclamó ella.

"¡Jamás!¡Tu serás mía!"

Así, perseguida y perseguidor corrieron en círculos por el gran salón, jugando al gato y al ratón. Llegó un momento en el que la princesa caminó hacia el gran hueco que había en la pared atrás del trono, victima de una de las técnicas de Exus, y por donde había caído él debido al ataque combinado de los hermanos Mario. Antes de que Bowser la atrapara, ella se quitó del camino, esperando a que Bowser cayera. Pero no funcionó, porque este último se detuvo a tiempo.

"Deja de huir. No aplaces lo inevitable." Comentó el reptil con malicia.

Antes de seguir corriendo por Peach, algo llamó la atención de Bowser. Abajo, afuera del castillo, mirando por el gran hueco en la pared, pudo ver una ruptura en el espacio abriéndose rápidamente. El _Portón de Espejo_, el mismo que usó Exus para escapar de los hermanos Mario, se había abierto.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Bowser, mirando al portal.

Sin embargo, la princesa Peach vio esto como una oportunidad. De la nada, sacó un gran vegetal y se lo lanzó a Bowser, golpeándolo en la nuca.

"¿Que fue eso?... ¿Pero que…?"

Extrañamente, el impacto del vegetal lo movió lo suficiente como para caer por la orilla del castillo. Y así fue como Bowser cayó al _Portón de Espejo_.

* * *

_-__Planeta: Digital World South; Tamers-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _057-Digital Field-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

En la zona del castillo de _Zhuqiaomon_, donde se había producido la batalla contra Exus, el _Portón de Espejo_ se vuelve a abrir. Los _Digital Sovereings_ _Zhuqiaomon_ y _Azulongmon_, guiados por la energía, se acercaron al portal.

"Es el mismo portal por la que los humanos partieron." dijo la enorme ave roja.

"Es cierto, pero ¿Por qué se habrá abierto?" preguntó el dragón azul.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, la tierra comenzó a temblar, ambos _Mega_ _Digimons_ no lo sentían porque estaban flotando, pero podían ver como las rocas abajo se movían.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" cuestionó _Zhuqiaomon_, antes de sentir una extraña y poderosa energía. "¡No!¡no puede ser!"

"Esta energía de nuevo." dijo _Azulongmon_.

La tierra de abajo se abrió de golpe y una extraña sustancia roja salia del hoyo, dirigiéndose al Portal, tomando una forma de una mujer con alas… una que ambos _Digimons_ reconocieron.

"¿El _D-Reaper_?¡Imposible!" exclamó _Zhuqiaomon_ con asombro. "¡Ya debía ser solamente un programa inofensivo!"

"¡Se dirige al Portal!¡No dejemos que escape a otro mundo!" exclamó _Azulongmon_ al darse cuenta de las intenciones del programa destructivo.

Ambos _Digimons_ lanzan sus ataques al _D-Reaper_, el fuego y el relámpago viajando a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, la mujer de datos logró evitarlos fácilmente, antes de voltear a verlos fijamente. Los _Sovereings_ notaron algo extraño en ese programa, algo que no podían descifrar… hasta que habló.

"Nos volvemos a ver, bestias del Digital World." Expresó el _D-Reaper_.

"¿Puede hablar?" preguntó _Zhuqiaomon_ con asombro. "Eso es imposible."

"Claro que no, sólo he evolucionado más allá de mis limites. Ahora poseo una conciencia humana, y todo gracias a ese sujeto."

"¿Ese sujeto?¿Hablas del hechicero llamado Exus?" cuestionó _Azulongmon_.

"Si, la extraña energía que emitió fue suficiente para hacer que evolucionara en poco tiempo. Ahora, gracias a ese portal, tengo la oportunidad de escapar de aquí, y prepararme para borrarlos a todos ustedes."

"¡Nunca te lo permitiremos!" exclamó _Zhuqiaomon_, atacando al programa ofensivo.

El _D-Reaper_ lanzó varias burbujas rojas hacia las dos bestias, quienes sabían lo que eran capaces de hacer. Si una de esas burbujas los tocaba, serian borrados de inmediato.

"¡Cuidado _Zhuqiaomon_!" exclamó el dragón azul, teniendo que esquivar las burbujas con dificultad. El _D-Reaper_ aprovechó la situación para pasar entre ellos y entrar al Portal, cerrándose casi de inmediato.

"¡Rayos!¡Se escapó!" exclamó el ave de fuego.

"Sólo espero que no les cause problemas a esos humanos." dijo _Azulongmon_. "Hay que prepararnos para la ultima batalla, _Zhuqiaomon_."

"Estoy de acuerdo, amigo."

Así las dos Bestias Sagradas se fueron a preparar para lo que podría ser la batalla más grande de todas.

* * *

_-__Planeta: Digital World East (Adventure)-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _055-Hirogaru Fuan-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Adventure)_

Entre el espacio que conecta al _Digital World East_ con la _Tierra 015_, _Digiten_, un ser oscuro yacía encerrado dentro de un cubo sagrado creado por los digivices. Este ser se trataba de Apocalymon, el _Digimon_ que intentó destruir el _Digital World East_ y _la Tierra_ de Tai hace unos años, pero que fue derrotado por los ocho _Digidestineds_ originales. Debido a esto, el enorme Poliedro que normalmente tenía en sus pies, había desaparecido, dejando ver sus piernas.

Luego de su derrota, el _Digimon_ oscuro juró venganza, como lo hacen todos los villanos cuando son derrotados por los héroes.

"¡Malditos sean, niños elegidos!" exclamó el ser digital con furia. "¡Cuando salga de aquí, los eliminaré lentamente y luego destruiré su mundo! No, esperen, mejor destruyo su mundo cuando ellos estén débiles, viéndolos sufrir al ver que no pueden hacer nada, y luego los mataré lenta y dolorosamente. ¡Se arrepentirán por lo que me han hecho!"

El _Digimon_ oscuro maldijo su destino, habiendo permanecido años encerrado en ese espacio creado por los primeros _Digivices_, luego de que realizó su mayor técnica; _Universe Big Bang_. A pesar de que había muerto, parte de sus datos permanecieron intactos en el interior de ese cubo y, conforme pasó los años, comenzó a restaurarse, regresando a la normalidad.

Oh si, dentro de ese cubo, el tiempo pasaba de manera diferente; un día adentro de ese cubo equivale a un minuto en el mundo real, por lo que, si ha estado atrapado seis años… bueno, hagan las cuentas.

La desesperación lo había vuelto loco, su sed de venganza era lo único que evitaba que se borrara a si mismo de la existencia, sabiendo que, algún día, hallaría la forma de salir y vengarse.

Y su deseo se cumplió; una fisura en el espacio comenzó a aparecer en _File Island_, muy lejos a donde estaba él. Pero podía sentirla, sabía que era inestable.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó "Ah, es una fisura en el espacio… si puedo usar el poder suficiente para transportarla hasta acá, quizás pueda salir."

Usando todo su poder mental, Apocalymon intentó controlar la fisura, queriéndolo trasladar a donde estaba encerrado para poder escapar. Con un gran deseo de escapar de su prisión y vengarse, El _Digimon_ logró transportar la fisura en formación hasta una de las paredes de su prisión, justo antes de que el portal, el _Portón de Espejo_, se abriera, con un poder suficiente como para destruir la celda que mantenía atrapado al ser oscuro.

"¡Al fin!¡Podré llevar a cabo mi venganza!"

Apocalymon entró en el portal de espejos, creyendo que este lo llevaría al _Digital World East_ o a Digiten… pero estaba equivocado.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 027; Pokearth-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon)_

En la región de _Kanto_, el 'país' donde vivía Ash Ketchum, existía una organización criminal conocida como _Team Rocket_, que se encargaba de usar a los _Pokemons_ para cumplir sus ambiciones del control del mundo. Esta organización tenía una base secreta en el bosque que se encontraba cerca de _Viridian City_, muy escondido debajo de la tierra, donde se llevaban acabo experimentos extraños y abominables.

Pero no últimamente. Los miembros del _Team Rocket_ habían estado estudiando lo que había pasado hace días cuando Exus destruyó las regiones de _Johto_ y _Kanto_, la base secreta habiendo logrado sobrevivir ya que estaba a cientos de metros bajo tierra, por lo que la explosión no había logrado dañarlo mucho.

Claro, toda el ala este había desaparecido ya que, en su lugar, ahora estaba la orilla del enorme cráter provocado por el _Forever Zero_ del hechicero.

Sin embargo, la base era tan grande y bien blindada que, aún con esa sección destruida, se podían continuar los experimentos al menos por unos días más, antes de que todos tuvieran que evacuarla por el temor de ser descubiertos por la policía… aunque, claro, la base de la policía se encontraba anteriormente en el _Indigo Plateau_, muy cerca del _Mt Silver_, la zona cero del ataque de Exus.

Por mientras, dentro de la base, Giovanni, el líder del _Team Rocket_, se encontraba en un laboratorio, junto con varios científicos renombrados, en medio de un experimento sin precedentes.

"Si, al fin pronto despertaras mi creación." Expresó el líder de la organización, viendo la enorme capsula de vidrio frente a él, que poseía una figura humanoide en su interior, flotando en un líquido especial.

"Señor Giovanni." Expresó uno de los tantos científicos que se encontraban en el lugar. "Las pruebas dicen que el experimento es seguro. Podemos despertarlo cuando usted lo ordene."

"¿Y seguros que seguirá todas mis ordenes?" Preguntó con desconfianza. "No quiero cometer el mismo error que pasó la otra vez."

"Por supuesto, lo hemos programado para que lo vea a usted como su amo y señor. Él moriría por usted."

"Lo tomaré como una promesa. Libérenlo entonces… pero si falla, ya saben lo que les pasará…"

Con cierto temor, los científicos caminan hacia las maquinas que rodean la capsula, presionando algunos botones y bajando palancas. Después de unos segundos y de algunos ruidos de maquinaria moviéndose, el liquido de la capsula comenzó a drenarse, antes de que la capsula en si se abriera, dejando ver a la forma humanoide que estaba dentro.

"Si, al fin estas completo." dijo Giovanni con alegría y ambición. "¡Despierta y obedece a tu nuevo amo, Mewdex!"

La criatura, con una apariencia muy similar a la de Mewtwo, sólo que con piel oscura y de cola color negro, abre lentamente sus ojos color sangre. Este ser, este clon, Mewdex, se acercó a Giovanni y, luego de algunos segundos, se hinca frente a él.

"_Amo Giovanni, vivo para servirle."_ Comentó el clon con su poder psíquico, no teniendo que mover su boca para nada.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó el líder del _Team Rocket_ con fascinación. "¡Todo un éxito!"

"Si, señor Giovanni." dijo el científico en jefe. "Colocamos una cantidad excesiva de muestras de Gardevoir para hacerlo un _Pokemon_ leal a sus ordenes, no como la antigua versión de hace años. Obedecerá sus ordenes al pie de la letra, sin titubeos, no importando lo que sea."

"Muy bien, con él en mi equipo, este mundo no tardará en ser mió." Expresó Giovanni, mirando a su nuevo sirviente. "¡Muéstrame tu poder psíquico! Déjame ver que tan poderoso eres."

"_Si amo"_

Los ojos de Mewdex comenzaron a brillar de un color rojo, emitiendo ondas psíquicas por toda la base, haciendo temblar el mismo suelo debajo de sus pies. Los sistemas eléctricos sufrieron fallas debido a la gran cantidad de poder psíquico que Mewdex emitía, mientras los censores de energía psíquica se salían de la escala, indicando que el poder mental de ese _Pokemon_ no tenía límites y que, probablemente, superara al clon anterior.

Pero esto creó algo que nadie de ahí se esperó.

Lejos de ahí, la fisura en el espacio comenzó a abrirse por sobre la cima del _Mt Silver_. Sin embargo, el poder de Mewdex fue tan grande que, por unos segundos, dobló el espacio cercano a la base secreta, debilitando la tela del espacio, provocando que la fisura se trasladara justo al centro del poder psíquico; la base del _Team Rocket_.

El _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió justo sobre Giovanni y Mewdex, causando asombro en los humanos que estaban presentes en los laboratorios, además de temor en ellos, al creer que el poder del _Pokemon_ era tan grande que el espacio podía ser controlado por este.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Giovanni con curiosidad y asombro.

"_No se preocupe amo, yo lo defenderé."_ dijo Mewdex, colocándose frente a su maestro.

Mewdex creó un campo psíquico para protegerlos de ser absorbidos por el portal que comenzaba a succionar todo. Sin embargo, a pesar de los esfuerzos del clon, ambos fueron absorbidos por el _Portón de Espejo_, dejando a varios humanos asombrados al ver a su jefe y a su mejor _Pokemon_ desaparecer en el aire… y dejándoles una gran cantidad de información acerca de los portales.

* * *

_-Planeta Desconocido-_

_-Base de Exus-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

"Entiendo, así que esos anillos pueden abrir portales a otros mundos… interesante…" comentó Naraku, luego de escuchar algunas cosas bastante intrigantes de parte de Exus.

"Así es, y si reúno los doce, podré despertar el poder oscuro más grande que se haya visto en esta galaxia; _Void_, y podré compartir su poder contigo y Hades, si decides unirte."

Los dos señores oscuros se encontraban conversando acerca de las posibilidades de una alianza que los beneficiara a ambos. El demonio de _Shirok_ se había interesado por saber el tipo de seres que pudieran existir en otros mundos, así como los artículos sagrados que podrían ayudarlo a conseguir más poder. La idea era muy buena y, al parecer, le convendría mucho unirse a Exus en su conquista de la galaxia… y luego matarlo para apoderarse de esto.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran seguir, el hechicero oscuro detectó una extraña energía acercarse rápidamente. Al mirar a sus anillos, vio que estos estaban destellando.

"¿Qué rayos significa esto?" se preguntó con confusión.

Respondiendo a su pregunta, un _Portón de Espejo_ se abrió en el salón donde estaban los tres seres oscuros, quienes se prepararon para lo que viniera. Del portal, un hombre alto, calvo, con una guadaña en su mano derecha salió, antes de que el portal se cerrara detrás de él. Este recién llegado miró con detenimiento la habitación a la que había llegado, antes de que sus ojos se posaran en los tres individuos que la habitaban, mirando con especial interés a Exus.

"Ah, tu eres el mismo humano que atacó a los _Hunters_." Expresó el gran hombre con algo de malicia.

"¿Quién eres tu?¿Como entraste aquí?" preguntó Exus con confusión.

"¿Mi nombre? Yo soy Lord Sigma, líder de los _Mavericks_ y pronto el líder supremo de todos los _Reploids_."

"¿_Mavericks_?¿_Hunters_?¿_Reploids_?" Cuestionó con confusión, antes de que su mente uniera todas estas ideas. "Ah, tu eres de ese mundo donde había robots habitando con humanos."

"Exacto… ¿y tu eres?"

"Mi nombre es Exus, pronto gobernante de toda esta galaxia. Ahora, ¿cómo abriste el _Portón de Espejo_ para llegar aquí?"

"Eso no te incumbe."

"¡Insolente!" exclamó Hades con enfado. "¿Como te atreves a responderle al señor Exus de esa forma?"

"Basta, Hades." dijo Exus con seriedad. "Él parece ser como nosotros; un ser que desea poder sobre otras cosas y seres vivos. Quizás también quiera unírsenos."

"¿Unírmeles?¿A que?" preguntó Sigma con curiosidad.

"A nuestro plan para gobernar toda la galaxia. Yo, que tengo los medios para abrir las puertas a otros mundos, estoy en un viaje para poder controlarlos por completo."

"Interesante… dime mas…"

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, otros cinco Portones de Espejo se abrieron a lado de Sigma, confundiendo a todos los presentes. De estos, cuatro portales dejaron salir a una persona cada uno, mientras que el quinto dejó salir a dos. Los recién llegados estaban desconcertados, confundidos por lo que había pasado.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" preguntó Bowser con confusión.

"Este no es ni _la Tierra _ni el _Digital World _¿Dónde rayos estoy?" cuestionó Apocalymon con enfado.

"Así que este es otro mundo." comentó el D-Reaper, analizando sus alrededores.

"Esto no es _Hyrule_. ¿Qué lugar es este?" preguntó Ganondorf con curiosidad.

"Parece ser que llegamos a otro mundo." dijo Giovanni a su sirviente.

"_Eso parece señor."_ respondió Mewdex.

"No sabía que tenías visitas." dijo Naraku, mirando al hechicero que estaba a lado de él.

"Ni yo sabía que las tenía." respondió Exus con confusión.

"¡Señor Exus, esto es fantástico!" exclamó Hades, confundiendo más al _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_. "Estos seres, también poseen un aura llena de odio, rencor y deseos de poder. Puedo sentirlos… menos el del hombre calvo, pero se nota que tiene esos deseos. El destino está de su parte; nos ha mandando a estos seres poderosos de otros mundos para unírsenos en nuestro plan para la conquista de la galaxia."

Exus pensó por un momento. Era muy poco probable que tantos seres llegaran a este mundo… y mucho menos que todos sean como él; seres perversos con ambición, deseos de poder y riquezas, o venganza. Ciertamente el destino estaba a favor de él. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, el hechicero se dirigió a sus 'huéspedes'.

"¡Seres poderosos con ambición, deseos de venganza y poder! Llegaron a tiempo… a tiempo, para unírseme en mi plan, un plan para conquistar esta galaxia."

A pesar de no conocerse, todos miraron a Exus seriamente, las palabras que salieron de su boca llegaron a los oídos de todos ellos, hablando en su propio idioma de conquista. Cada uno mostró una sonrisa malvada…

Los villanos de varios mundos se habían reunido, gracias a un curioso capricho del destino… el peor capricho para nuestros héroes…

Todo esto orquestado por alguien…

"_**Mi reencarnación está cerca…"**_

_**Fin del Capitulo 26

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Al menos sale algo bueno de todo esto… creo. En búsqueda del siguiente anillo, Vash encuentra a alguien de su pasado… No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Legendario Pistolero; Vash the Stampide.**_

¿Pero que rayos…?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	28. Cap 27: El Legendario Pistolero

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 27: El Legendario Pistolero, Vash the Stampide**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 210; Gunsmoke-_

Unos cuantos minutos habían pasado desde que los siete héroes habían comenzado la lucha contra los _Heartless_, quienes no tenían oportunidad ante los esfuerzos combinados de ellos. Los minutos pasaron y al final la gran mayoría de los _Heartless_ habían sido destruidos, los demás escapando de la batalla, dejando de aparecer. Los héroes comenzaron a recobrar el aliente, viendo que ya no había peligro… al menos por ahora. Mirando a todos lados para cerciorarse de que ya dejaron de aparecer, Alan se relajó un poco.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _073-Blue Funk-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Trigun)_

"Bien… creo que fueron todos." dijo él con cansancio.

"Vaya, si que fueron difíciles esta vez." comentó Link, guardando sus armas.

"¿Estás bien, Latias?" preguntó Ash a la _Pokemon_, ahora convertida en humana, puesto que había visto como un _Heartless_ saltó a la espalda de ella durante la pelea.

"S-si, estoy b-bien." Respondió, sonrojándose al pensar que Ash se preocupaba por ella.

El joven de gorra gris siguió mirando hacia todos lados, viendo como la gente regresaba a su vida diaria, con algo de problemas ya que muchas personas habían desaparecido… aunque parecía no importarles. En ese momento, sintió que alguien se acercaba a él.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al sentir a alguien detrás de él.

"Tengo unas preguntas y espero que puedas respondérmelas." preguntó Vash.

"Me imagino que son acerca de los _Heartless_, ¿O no?"

"Exactamente, ¿Qué eran esas criaturas?"

"Es una larga historia, pero no tengo energías para contarla… primero hay que comer…" expresó el joven, sujetándose el estómago.

"¿Uh? Bueno ¿pero que es lo que quieres?"

"Oigan, ¿huelen eso?" cuestionó Ash, llamando la atención de todos, quienes empezaron a oler para reconocer el aroma.

"Huele a comida…" dijo Link.

"Si, no cabe duda."

"Ese olor… puedo reconocerlo en cualquier parte." comentó el pistolero.

"Es un olor muy agradable." dijo Alan. "Parecen ser…"

Entonces, tanto Vash como Alan voltearon a un mismo lado, sabiendo que el olor venía de esa dirección. Frente a ellos había un expendio de comida… y no cualquier comida. Los ojos de ambos se volvieron estrellas.

"¡DONAS!" exclamaron los dos, quienes, al darse cuenta de que ambos dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo, se miraron.

"¿Te gustan las donas?" preguntó Vash.

"Claro, junto con la Pizza, las Hamburguesas, el Spaghetti y los tacos de carne molida, las donas son uno de mis alimentos preferidos." Respondió el joven con alegría.

"¡Genial!¡Entonces seremos grandes amigos!"

"¡Tu lo haz dicho!"

Ambos comenzaron a reírse más alegre de lo normal, mientras los demás los veían extrañados.

* * *

_-Planeta Desconocido-_

_-Base de Exus-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; final Fantasy VII)_

Los villanos de varias series de anime y videojuegos llegaron extrañamente al mismo tiempo al mundo donde habitaba Exus, producto de un ente externo, sin que nadie supiera de su intervención. Mientras, el hechicero vio esta oportunidad para tomar la delantera contra nuestros héroes. Les explicó a sus invitados acerca de los mundos que hay en toda la galaxia, y que su plan era conquistarlos a todos, ofreciéndoles la oportunidad de unírsele y así dominar la galaxia con mayor facilidad, prometiéndoles a todos varios sistemas solares llenos de vida para que los gobiernen como quieran. Si, una oferta muy tentadora.

Sin embargo, como era de esperarse, algunos se rehusaban por completo, mostrando desconfianza por los demás.

"A mi no me interesa dominar otros mundos." dijo Apocalymon con enfado. "Mi único objetivo es vengarme de esos _Digidestineds_ y hacerlos sufrir."

"Lo mismo va para mi." Expresó el D-Reaper, cuya apariencia era la de una forma corrupta de Juri, amiga de Takato. "Yo sólo quiero borrar tanto a los humanos como a los _Digimon_s. Ese es mi objetivo, mi programa."

"¡Lo mismo digo!" gruñó Bowser con furia. "Sólo me interesa que por fin Peach sea mía, sólo con eso me conformo."

Exus vio esto como un problema. Si esos seres no querían unírsele, era muy probable que intenten derrotarlo para sacarle alguna información de cómo regresar a sus mundos. A pesar de que con el poder de los anillos él era más fuerte, si todos se unían, podría resultar problemático.

"Caballeros, caballeros, no hay porque pelear." dijo Giovanni, tratando de calmar la situación. "Si esto es cierto, piensen en las posibilidades…"

"¡Tu cierra la boca, estupido humano!" exclamó el D-Reaper, convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo en una lanza, con la intención de exterminar al humano. Sin embargo, un poder psíquico lo detuvo justo frente al rostro de Giovanni. "¿Pero que…?"

"_No dejare que dañes a mi amo."_ expresó Mewdex apareciendo frente a Giovanni, usando su poder mental para detener al ser digital.

"¡Tu maldita criatura!"

"¡Basta!" Exclamó Sigma, su voz retumbando por todo el salón, llamando la atención de todos. "No están viendo las cosas desde todas las perspectivas."

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Ganondorf.

"Sé refiere a que." empezó Naraku. "Si ayudamos a Exus, esta galaxia será nuestra y podremos hacer lo que queramos con sus habitantes, eso incluye a aquellos que son objetos de nuestros enfados."

Esto de verdad llamó la atención de los que aún no estaban convencidos.

"No lo había visto de esa forma." expresó Apocalymon con intriga.

"Si gobernamos esta galaxia, es más probable que tenga más éxito en eliminar a los _Tamers _y su mundo." comentó el D-Reaper para si mismo.

"¡Y así podría obligar a Peach que sea mía!" reía Bowser con malicia.

"Había algo que se me olvidaba decirles." expresó Exus, sabiendo que quizás eso les ayudara a tomar una decisión. "Sus enemigos ahora están juntos."

Definitivamente llamó su atención, ya que todos lo voltearon a ver, mirándolo con confusión.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó Bowser.

"Así es, sus enemigos, los 'héroes', los lideres de los grupos que les han hecho frente, se han aliado con Kristal y Alan, mis enemigos, y están intentando recolectar los anillos faltantes. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales quisiera que esta alianza se formara, para poder obtenerlos, porque sinceramente, si ellos se siguen haciendo de más aliados, no podré contra ellos."

"Esto cambia las cosas." dijo Ganondorf. "Si Link se une a ellos, yo me uno contigo."

"El líder de los _Tamers_ será mi primera victima… yo me uno." Expresó D-Reaper con malicia.

"Esos fontaneros ahora si sufrirán… estoy dentro." Comentó Bowser.

"Los _Hunters_ no sabrán que les pasó." Dijo Sigma. "Acepto"

"Si con esto puedo vengarme de los _Digidestineds_, acepto con gusto." Comentó Apocalymon.

"InuYasha y sus amigos lamentarán haber aceptado esa alianza." Expresó el demonio Naraku. "Yo también me uno a esta alianza, Exus."

"No se quien sea mi enemigo." Empezó Giovanni. "Pero por el dominio de esta galaxia, yo y Mewdex entramos. Es una oportunidad que no dejaré por nada de este mundo… o de otros."

"Muy bien." dijo Exus. "Entonces, Sigma, Naraku, Apocalymon, D-Reaper…"

"He evolucionado más allá de lo que era antes y ahora tengo una personalidad más humana." Expresó el ser digital. "Desde ahora llámenme, Juripa, en 'honor' a la humana que me otorgó amablemente su apariencia."

"Muy bien… Juripa, Giovanni, Mewdex y Ganondorf, desde hoy se forma un nuevo poder, un nuevo orden ha aparecido: nos otros somos, _La Comunidad del Anillo Negro._"

"Me suena a una película." comentó Giovanni, el único humano que sabría lo que eso significaba.

"Como sea, _la Comunidad del Anillo Negro_ se ha formado… ¡que el _Nintenverse_ tiemble ante nuestro poder!"

Alzando el anillo de _Gemini_ por sobre su cabeza, Exus comenzó a reír, al igual que los demás villanos.

Se ha formado una alianza del mal temible, una que, en un futuro, cambiará el destino de la galaxia entera…

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 210; Gunsmoke-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _017-Town Shop-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Mientras tanto, después de comprar una docena de donas para cada integrante del equipo, Alan comenzó a contarle a Vash todo lo que sabia acerca de Exus, sus planes, los _Heartless_ y los anillos, tardándose aproximadamente dos horas en eso. Se preguntaran como es que compraron una docena de donas para cada quien si no tienen dinero del planeta, ¿no? Bueno, como en casi cualquier planeta, el oro vale oro, y por suerte X tenía algunas monedas de su mundo de ese material.

"¿Egtonges gse Gxug graga ge gomigar egte gungo?"

"Eh, Vash, ¿Podrías primero tragar la dona y luego hablar?" preguntó Alan con nerviosismo.

"Quise decir: '¿Entonces ese Exus trata de dominar este mundo?'"

"Exactamente."

"Pero, este mundo no tiene muchas cosas interesantes que digamos."

"Lo sé, pero podría usarlo para otras cosas. No sólo quiere dominar este mundo, si no la galaxia entera."

"¿Y esas criaturas vienen por…?"

"Exus está buscando un anillo que sirve para liberar a un ser oscuro muy poderoso que sólo puede ser liberado cuando reúna los doce _Zodiacal Rings_. Uno de ellos ha de estar escondido en este mundo, y él usa a los _Heartless_ para buscarlo. Puede que su plan sea destruir todo este planeta para encontrar el anillo."

"Entiendo…"

"Entonces Vash. ¿Nos ayudarías a encontrar el anillo? Ya que no somos de este planeta, sería de gran ayuda que nos apoyaras."

"Claro, cuenten con mi apoyo." Expresó el pistolero, haciendo que el otro joven sonriera. Al escuchar esto, Ash también sonrió.

"Vaya, es bueno que el mismo Vash the Stampide no ayude en esta misión. Estoy más tranquilo." Comentó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ con inocencia. Alan comenzó a reírse de eso… hasta que notó que Vash se había puesto tieso.

"¿Pasa algo?" cuestionó con confusión.

Pero antes de que Vash contestara la pregunta del guerrero de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, uno de los habitantes de la ciudad se paró frente a ellos.

"Disculpen, ¿Acaso dijeron Vash the Stampide?" cuestionó, los seis, exceptuando Vash, se miraron para luego responder con una afirmación. El mismo Vash estaba más blanco. El ciudadano sonrió, para luego sacar un revolver y apuntar a la cabeza del rubio de traje rojo, confundiendo a todos los presentes. "¡Escuchen todos!¡Vash the Stampide, el hombre del que piden sesenta mil millones de doble-dólares por su cabeza está aquí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

Tras el grito del hombre, varios habitantes detuvieron sus labores cotidianas, miraron a los héroes, antes de que cada hombre o mujer sacaran armas de la nada.

"Oh mier…" alcanzó a decir Alan, al entender lo que estaba pasando.

"¡Fuego!"

Con el grito de uno de los ciudadanos, todos los demás abrieron fuego contra los viajeros, con la intención de matar al llamado Vash. Afortunadamente, Latias, aún en forma humana, actuó rápido, se levantó de la banca donde estaba sentada y colocó una barrera psíquica alrededor de los siete, haciendo que las balas rebotaban en el escudo o se quedaban flotando en el aire. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar sorprendidos, los aldeanos no se detuvieron y continuaron accionando sus armas que, si bien eran antiguas, eran de alto poder.

"¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!" preguntó Link, cubriéndose con su escudo Hylian. "¿Por qué nos atacan?"

"¡No tengo idea!" exclamó X, mientras Alan volteaba a ver a Vash.

"Oye Vash, ¿Qué acaso no han quitado ese precio por tu cabeza?"

"No sé de que hablas." Respondió el pistolero con confusión

"¿Hace cuanto que venciste a Knives?" preguntó Alan, refiriéndose al hermano de Vash, el enemigo de la serie de _Trigun_.

"Hace casi cincuenta años… ¿Cómo sabes de…?"

"¿No se supone que ya debieron haberte quitado esa suma para este momento?"

"No sé de que hablas, nunca me han quitado esa suma por mi cabeza."

Alan se quedó pensando un rato, no entendiendo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso la serie de televisión se equivocó? Entonces, respuesta vino a su mente como el rayo.

'_Las diferencias entre el anime de mi mundo y las vidas de esta galaxia que mencionó Raphael.'_ pensó Alan. _'¡Rayos!¿Porque no lo pensé antes? A veces pienso si es bueno saber tanto de anime aquí o si es mejor no saberlo…'_

"¡Oigan, ya no puedo resistir mas!" exclamó Latias, a quien se le veía unas gotas de sudor de su frente, ya que estaba debilitada por la pelea contra los _Heartless_.

"¡Déjenmelos a mi!" exclamó Beelzemon, tomando su cañón de brazo. "Empezaré las negociaciones hostiles con ellos."

"¡¿Estas loco?!" preguntó Vash exaltado "¡Son humanos!"

"¿Y?"

"¡Que no podemos lastimar humanos, ya lo sabes!" respondió Alan con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Rayos, me arruinan la diversión." Comentó el _Digimon_ Mega, bajando su cañón.

"¿Alguna idea para salir de aquí?" preguntó Ash. "De preferencia una donde no terminemos con agujeros en nuestros cuerpos."

"¿Cómo es que siempre escapas de situaciones como estas, Vash?" preguntó Link.

"Bueno, sólo corro por mi vida." Respondió el pistolero de rojo, con una mano en su nuca. A los demás les sale una gota de sudor detrás de las suyas.

"No tenemos tanta suerte…" expresó Alan. "Además de que cuando haces eso, la ciudad es destruida."

"Buen punto… pero ¿Cómo lo sabes…?"

"Te lo digo después."

"Saben, yo opto por la tele transportación de X." comentó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_.

"Creí que no te agradaba." expresó Beelzemon.

"Dado las circunstancias, no creo que eso importe."

"¡Muy bien!¡X regrésanos al desierto!" exclamó Alan.

"¡Muy bien, todos júntense!" expresó el _Hunter_ azul con seriedad.

Todos rodearon a X, tocándolo de los hombros o de los brazos, preparados para la tele transportación. Puesto que Latias aún seguía usando su poder psíquico para crear la barrera, Ash tuvo que tomarla de un hombro, ocasionando que se sonrojara, cosa que debilitó un poco su barrera. Al mirar al frente, ven que una mujer, no más grande que Alan en edad, se paraba frente a ellos… con un lanzamisiles apuntándoles.

"¡Oh cielos!" exclamó Ash con asombro y miedo. "¡SACANOS DE AQUÍ!"

Dicho y hecho, justo cuando la chica disparó el misil, X y los demás se volvieron energía y salieron disparados al cielo. El misil perdió su objetivo y siguió su curso hasta estrellarse y hacer explotar una casa. Al ver la casa en llamas, la chica se enfadó

"¡Oh mier-!" expresó ella al ver su casa en llamas.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en medio del desierto, una luz de energía cae del cielo nuevamente sobre las arenas. Una vez más los héroes dejan de ser energía y vuelven a caer al suelo, mareados por la forma de tele transportarse.

"Me sigue mareando." Comentó Ash, con remolinos en sus ojos.

"Al menos nos escapamos." respondió Link, viendo que ya no estaban en la ciudad.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Vash con confusión.

"Tele transportación." contestó X. "Vengo de un mundo con tecnología muy avanzada, la mayoría de nosotros podemos usarla fácilmente."

"Vaya, que interesante…"

"Bueno Vash." empezó Alan. "No sé si sepas, pero necesitamos toda información que tengas acerca del anillo. No sé, quizás una cámara secreta o algo."

"Bueno, según escuché, alguien hablaba de una montaña al sur de _May City_." Expresó el pistolero. "Dicen que esa montaña tiene una extraña puerta que no se puede abrir con nada, ya que es muy resistente…"

"Disculpa" dijo Ash "¿Acaso dijiste, _May City_?"

"Si, ese es el nombre de la ciudad." Respondió, no esperándose que su respuesta hiciera que Ash se alejara un poco del grupo y se colocaba de cuclillas en la arena, comenzando a hacer pequeños círculos en la arena con su dedo índice.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_ a si mismo, algo deprimido. "¿Porqué todo me recuerda a May?¿Porque?" se cuestionó. Latias, sintiendo el dolor de Ash, se acercó por la espalda y lo abrazó con ternura.

"¿Y a él que le pasa?" preguntó Vash confundido.

"Larga historia hecha corta; una chica rompió su corazón y se llama May, como la ciudad esa." Le respondió Alan.

"Oh…lo siento…"

Más tarde, después de que Vash mencionara más de esa montaña, y de que Ash regresara a la normalidad, el grupo decidió partir, caminando por le desierto… entonces, Vash encontró una falla en su plan.

"¡Esperen!" exclamó. "_May City_ queda muy lejos de aquí."

"Entonces necesitaremos llegar mas rápido…" expresó Link.

"¿Y si X nos tele transporta otra vez?" preguntó Ash.

"Me gustaría." Comentó el _Hunter_. "Pero no lo puedo hacer a menos que tenga una imagen o las coordenadas del lugar."

El grupo se puso a pensar un rato, intentando resolver ese problema. No creían que Beelzemon fuera el que lo hiciera.

"¿Y si la chica _Pokemon_ usa sus poderes psíquicos para transferir la imagen de la mente de Vash a la de X? Me imagino que Vash ya ha estado en esa ciudad." Expresó el _Digimon_ _Mega_.

"Si, ya he estado ahí un par de veces." Respondió el _Huracán humano_.

"Soy Latias, no chica _Pokemon_." Comentó la joven algo enfadada, pero se le quitó rápido. "Pero quizás si pueda… acérquense los dos."

Tanto Vash como X se acercaron a Latias para intentar transferir las ideas de uno al otro. Ella colocó una mano en la frente de Vash y la otra en la de X, creando un enlace entre ambas mentes. Los tres cerraron sus ojos mientras Latias se concentraba, generando un aura roja en la mano que sujetaba la frente de Vash. Esta energía comienza a avanzar por el brazo de Latias, a su cabeza, y luego al otro brazo hasta llegar a la frente de X, donde permaneció por un tiempo hasta desaparecer. Luego de esto, el _Reploid _abrió los ojos con decisión.

"Muy bien, ya tengo la imagen." Expresó el _Hunter_ con alegría.

"¡Excelente!" exclamó Alan"¡Sujétense de nuevo!¡Todos a bordo del Expreso X!¡Próxima parada, _May City_!"

"No soy un tren…" comentó el robot azul, antes de volverse energía, junto con los otros siete, y salir disparado hacia el cielo.

* * *

Mas tarde, los siete viajeros llegaron a las afueras de _May City_, una ciudad que había sido, al igual que las otras ciudades importantes en _Gunsmoke_, mejorada tras la llegada de las naves colonizadoras hace cincuenta años. Luego de su llegada, comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad con mucha cautela, puesto que pudiera salir algún peligro en cualquier momento… y lo encontraron… bueno, en realidad no.

"Muy bien, ¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó Link con confusión, los demás haciéndose la misma pregunta.

Al adentrarse en la ciudad, el grupo notó que esta sería como cualquier otra que había visto antes si no fuera por un pequeñísimo detalle; no había personas.

Ni una…

"¡Woa! Tenebroso." comentó Alan al ver la soledad de ese pueblo.

Ciertamente, la ciudad parecía un pueblo fantasma, no había ni una sola persona en las afueras. Incluso X, quien tenía sus escáneres activados, no podía encontrar a las personas. El grupo seguía caminando por la ciudad, todos preparados por si acaso… y Latias sujetándose fuertemente del brazo de Ash.

"¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?" preguntó Vash. "Hace cinco días estaba aquí y había mucha gente."

"No detecto nada en mis escáneres." Comentó el _Hunter_ azul. "No hay humanos en esta ciudad, estoy seguro."

"Pero aún hay alimentos que humean en los restaurantes." Expresó Latias, señalando a un plato que parecía haberse servido hace no más de una hora.

"Sea lo que sea, debió ser malo y rápido." comentó Beelzemon.

"¡Un momento!" exclamó X, llamando la atención de todos. "Varias señales se acercan rápidamente hacia acá. "

"¿Humanos?" preguntó Link.

"No, no lo creo, pero si sé quienes son… ¡todos alerta!"

Justo en ese momento, de sombras en el suelo, aparecieron los causantes de todo; _Heartless_.

"Estos me están cansando bastante." expresó Alan, con una mano en su frente, antes de invocar su _Keyblade_. Sin embargo, notó que Vash estaba algo cabizbajo. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Estas criaturas, eliminaron a toda la gente inocente de esta ciudad…"

"Eso parece, es lo único que los _Heartless_ saben hacer, devorar los corazones de los demás. No viven para otra cosa."

El pistolero sólo se quedó ahí, mirando al suelo, antes de alzar la mirada, viendo a los _Heartless_ con decisión y enfado.

"Dices que esas cosas devoran el corazón de las personas y estos se vuelven como ellos, ¿no?" cuestionó Vash.

"Si." Respondió Alan. "Y, según sé, si los derrotas, liberas sus corazón, que tiene posibilidades de regresar al corazón del planeta para volver a renacer."

"Entiendo…" comentó el hombre de traje rojo, sacando sus dos pistolas. "Entonces, liberaré a esa gente que se encuentra atrapada dentro de esa oscuridad y así podrán descansar en paz." Con esto dicho, el pistolero disparó a los _Heartless_, quienes se lanzaron contra los viajeros.

Varios minutos después, todos los _Heartless_ habían sido eliminados, siendo Vash el que eliminó a más de la mitad, gracias a que recargaba su pistola con balas que encontraba en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los demás con la velocidad con la que recargaba y disparaba su arma.

"Vaya, de verdad me agrada este tipo." Comentó Beelzemon con algo de asombro. "Para ser humano, es bastante bueno con las armas."

"Pero es pacifista." expresó Ash.

"Pero es _**muy**_ bueno con las armas."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Súper Smash Bros Brawl)_

Luego del combate, Alan se acercó a Vash, viendo que estaba algo perturbado.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris.

"¿Es cierto que sus almas descansarán en paz?" cuestionó el pistolero con algo de melancolía.

"Si más _Heartless_ no atrapan sus corazones, es probable. Ayúdanos en nuestra pelea, Exus fue el que mandó esos _Heartless_ a este mundo. Si no lo detenemos, más gente inocente de otros mundos tendrán el mismo destino y eso es algo que no puedo permitir… No podemos permitir."

Vash lo pensó por un momento, no quería saber que más gente inocente en otros mundos sufriría lo mismo que pasó en esta ciudad… no podía permitir que eso pasara.

"Los ayudaré en todo lo que pueda." Comentó. "Pero no puedo matar a otro ser viviente, así que no puedo matar a Exus."

"No hace falta." interrumpió Link, acercándose a ellos. "Tu podrías cubrirnos las espaldas de los _Heartless_ mientras peleamos contra él."

"O también." dijo Beelzemon. "Podrías ayudarnos en inmovilizar a Exus mientras le damos el golpe de gracia."

"No lo sé…" dijo Vash. "¿No hay alguna forma de convencerlo a que deje de hacer eso?"

"Créeme, Vash, no la hay." empezó Alan. "He luchado contra él y he visto la mirada en sus ojos. Por más que quieras hacerle entrar en razón, no podrás. Dominar la galaxia ha sido su sueño de toda su vida y, como sabrás, es muy difícil remover ese sueño de la mente de un hombre."

"Entiendo…"

El pistolero se vio algo cabizbajo por esto, sabiendo que tendría que entrar en pelea contra otro ser viviente y quizás tendría que matarlo. Al verlo así, X se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro.

"Sé que es duro." Empezó el _Hunter_, llamando su atención. "A mi tampoco me gusta pelear, y me gustaría que todo se arreglara pacíficamente… pero, a veces los enemigos no entienden con palabras y, por más que uno no quiera, la pelea es la única forma de solucionar conflictos así. Yo ya lo he aceptado, he aceptado que, a veces para proteger a inocentes, uno debe matar a quien los amenaza, por más que me duela."

"Yo… yo no puedo aceptar esa teoría… no puedo, no es lo correcto." comentó Vash.

"Oye hombre." expresó Alan. "De los aquí presentes, X es él que más se parece a ti; toda su vida ha tenido que pelear, pero desde un inicio no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Él quería pensar que siempre había una solución pacifica a cualquier conflicto…"

"Pero…" continuó el _Hunter_. "Cuando la guerra en mi mundo creció, hubo miles de personas inocentes asesinadas por la ambición de un Reploid… de un solo hombre. Eso no es justo."

"No lo sabía." expresó Vash.

"Incluso." Continuó el joven de gorra gris. "Él tuvo que eliminar a varios de sus compañeros y amigos, puesto que ellos se volvieron sus enemigos y estaban dispuestos a sacrificar a cuanto ser viviente fuera necesario para cumplir con su propósito…"

"Y así viviré, con ese peso en mis hombros hasta el día de mi muerte." dijo X con seriedad. "No digo que sigas mis pasos, tu sabes que es lo correcto para ti. Yo elegí mi camino de proteger a la gente a cualquier costo, incluso matar a un amigo. Tu sigue el camino que creas sea correcto… pero una vez que lo elijas, síguelo."

"Ya lo he hecho, y eso continuaré haciendo de aquí en delante. Les ayudaré a mi manera."

"Bueno, ya que todo esto está arreglado, vamos a esa cámara secreta." expresó Alan, ansioso por seguir adelante.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

Así, después de una emotiva platica, los viajeros partieron hacia la montaña que Vash había mencionado hace unos minutos, el pistolero tomando municiones en su camino por la ciudad, balas que otras personas dejaron en el suelo. También muchos aprovecharon la comida que estaba en los restaurantes para recuperar energías, no queriendo desperdiciar nada.

Tres horas después, el grupo llegó a la pared de la montaña que Vash había mencionado.

"¿Por donde?" preguntó Latias con confusión.

"Es por aquí." expresó Vash, caminando por un costado de la pared.

El grupo siguió caminando hasta que se toparon con una parte de la montaña que parecía que habían excavado; en un risco, a unos veinte metros, estaba una puerta dorada. El grupo, de un salto, llegó al risco y pudieron ver la puerta más de cerca, notando un símbolo pintado en ella.

"El símbolo de la constelación de Libra." Expresó Alan. "El anillo de libra debe de estar aquí."

"Entonces entremos." comentó X.

"Muy bien." Respondió el joven, sacando su _Keyblade_. "Entremos y obtengamos ese anillo."

"¡No se los permitiré!"

El grupo miró hacia abajo, queriendo ver quien era el que había hablado, notando la presencia de un hombre de cabello rubio claro y de ojos azules.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" preguntó Link al hombre.

"Soy el protector de esta puerta, no puedo dejarlos pasar." Respondió aquel sujeto con seriedad.

"¿Ah si?¡Eso ya lo veremos!" exclamó Beelzemon, preparando su cañón para el combate.

"¡Esperen!" expresó Alan, confundiendo a muchos. "Ese hombre… se me hace conocido."

Entonces, Alan volteó a ver al pistolero, quien estaba sumamente sorprendido. Fue entonces cuando reconoció al hombre de abajo y ni él ni Vash pudieron creer que esa persona era la que estuviera ahí. Vash sólo podía decir una cosa… el nombre de esa persona.

"¿Knives?"

_**Fin del Capitulo 27

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué hace Knives aquí?¿Y porqué nos ataca? Bueno, porque queremos salvar a la humanidad, quizás sea por eso. ¡WOA! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Enfrentamiento con el pasado**_

¡Hey!¡Cuidado con ese cañón de destrucción masiva!¡Puedes herir a alguien!... ¡WOA!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	29. Cap 28: Enfrentamiento con el pasado

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 28: Enfrentamiento con el pasado**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

"¿Knives?" volvió a cuestionar Vash, al no creer que su hermano, a quien había asesinado hace ya cincuenta años, estaba frente a él. Estaba confundido, se veía idéntico a cuando luchó contra él hace tiempo… pero ¿Cómo es que estaba vivo?¿Será acaso una ilusión o alguien que se parecía a él?

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Vash…"

Ok, definitivamente no era alguien que se pareciera a él.

"Veo que haz hecho nuevos amigos, Vash… es una pena que todos tengan que morir." Comentó aquella persona con malicia, una que todos notaron casi de inmediato.

"K-knives ¿Cómo…?" preguntó el pistolero de rojo con asombro.

"¿Sorprendido de verme?"

"¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Tu moriste hace cincuenta años, tu…"

"No tengo idea de cómo es que reviví, pero eso no importa ahora." Respondió el hermano de Vash con malicia. "Lo único que sé es que ahí dentro está un objeto que me permitirá exterminar a toda la raza humana de este planeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

"Aún después de la muerte, ¿sigues con esa idea torcida?"

"¡Cállate!¡Tu no conoces la agonía que sufrí en el otro mundo! Desde que llegué a ese lugar, siempre esperé el momento en el que podría vengarme de los humanos, esa raza tan despreciable, ¡La plaga de este universo!"

"Knives…"

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando con su hermano, Alan se colocó frente a Vash, mirando a Knives seriamente.

"Estamos en una misión para salvar a la humanidad de ser esclavizada." Comentó el joven. "Supongo que intentarás detenernos, ¿no es así?"

"¿Salvar a la humanidad?" cuestionó el gemelo malvado. "Entonces yo debo detenerlos, ya que mi misión es matar a todos los humanos."

Con esto dicho, Knives sacó una pistola y le disparó a Alan, con una precisión y una velocidad sin igual. Sin embargo, el joven estaba preparado, invocó su _Keyblade_ y logró colocarla en posición para bloquear el proyectil en el último instante.

"No eres un humano ordinario." Comentó Knives con cierto asombro. "Pero aún así eres uno. Vash, entiendo que no es posible hacerte convencer de que te unas a mi para llevar acabo nuestro _Edén_… por eso, no es necesario que sigas con vida, ¡Yo los eliminaré en este momento!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2 - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

En ese momento, el brazo izquierdo de Knives comenzó a cambiar de forma y de color, ahora tomando la apariencia de una especie de cañón de brazo como el de X, pero de mayor tamaño ya que cubría toda la extensión del brazo hasta llegar a su hombro.

"¡Oh no!¡Va a usarla!" dijo Alan.

"¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"Es el _Angel Arm_." respondió Vash. "Es una habilidad de nuestra especie, los _Plants_, con la cual podemos crear ese cañón con el poder destructivo suficiente como para destruir una ciudad… y eso a su nivel más bajo."

"¡No puede ser!" expresó el joven de gorra gris. "Pero no vi la pistola necesaria para que activara su _Angel Arm_. ¿Cómo es que…?"

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntó el pistolero de gabardina roja con confusión. "Nuestra habilidad no necesita un arma para poder crear el cañón."

"¿Qué?" se preguntó el joven, pensando en una razón lógica para esto… encontrándola casi de inmediato. _'Oh no, según recuerdo, en el Manga, el Angel Arm no necesita una pistola especial para activar su arma… ¡rayos!'_

"¡Desaparezcan todos!" Exclamó Knives, activando su _Angel Arm Cannon_.

Un poderoso cilindro de energía color blanco, similar al _Shinkou Hadouken _de Alan pero más delgado y poderoso, se acercaba a ellos directamente.

'_¡Rayos!_' pensó Alan con temor. _'¡No tengo tiempo de contrarrestarlo con un Shinkou Hadouken!¡Debemos evitarlo!' _Justo antes de que se hiciera hacia un lado, una figura se colocó frente a ellos, recibiendo el ataque de lleno.

Al momento del impacto, un brillo enceguecedor cubrió el lugar, evitando que Knives viera lo que le pasó a los héroes. Pero no era necesario. Ningún habitante de ese mundo podría siquiera pensar en resistir el poder del _Angel Arm Cannon_… era ilógico el hecho de que alguien sobreviviera.

Oh pero había un pequeño problema; ellos no eran de ese mundo...

La luz comenzó a disminuir, a pesar de que el cañón del brazo de Knives aún seguía emitiendo energía lanzada hacia donde estaban los héroes. Quería ver como es que quedaron sus cuerpos luego del ataque, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Pero que…?"

Ash esperó el fin, sabiendo que llegaría el dolor cuando el ataque de Knives los golpeara y, quizás, carbonizara en el acto. Pero este nunca llegó. El joven, al igual que los demás, abrió los ojos para ver que estaba pasando y saber la razón por la que no estaban muertos. Al igual que Knives, él y los demás se sorprendieron al ver quien estaba frente a ellos.

"¿Link?" cuestionó el _Pokemon Trainer_ con asombro, al ver al _Hero of Time_ frente a ellos.

Sin embargo, otros estaban más sorprendidos al ver que el guerrero de _Hyrule_ estaba resistiendo el ataque con su escudo, lo cual era algo ilógico. Pero entonces, notaron que el escudo que Link estaba usando no era el que usaba siempre.

"El _Mirror Shield._" comentó Alan, al ver que era el escudo de espejo el que estaba resistiendo el poder. "Link… tu…"

"Ahora es mi turno." Expresó el _Hylian_. "El _Mirror Shield_ puede repeler cualquier ataque de energía, y este ataque no es ninguna excepción."

"No es posible." comentó Knives con asombro. "Es sujeto pudo detener mi ataque… ¡Pero no por mucho tiempo!"

Link usaba todas sus fuerzas para resistir el ataque, seguro de que podría aguantar más tiempo. Sin embargo, la energía del cañón era demasiado fuerte para él y comenzaba a empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras que el escudo comenzaba a agrietarse.

"¡No podré contenerlo más tiempo!" Exclamó el _Hylian_. "El escudo se romperá pronto."

"¡No te rindas hombre!" exclamó Alan, colocándose detrás de él. "Te daré un poco de mi energía."

Un aura azul comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del joven de gorra gris, también rodeando a Link y a su escudo. Esto provocó que el símbolo en su mano izquierda, la marca de la _Triforce of Courage_, se hiciera presente y, con sus propiedades mágicas, comenzara a reparar el escudo.

Entonces, usando un esfuerzo sobre humano, Link levantó el escudo un poco, lo suficiente como para mandar el ataque hacia el cielo, perdiéndose en el. Luego de esto, Alan y Link cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

"No es posible." dijo Knives con asombro. "¿Lograron rechazar mi ataque?"

Viendo que estaba confundido, Beelzemon aprovechó este momento.

"¡Ash, Latias, vamos a atacarlo!" exclamó el _Digimon Mega_, saltando hacia Knives.

"¡Muy bien!" expresó Ash, siguiéndolo casi de inmediato. "Veamos si las magias que nos enseñó Kristal son efectivas."

Los tres saltaron del risco donde estaban, dirigiéndose hacia Knives; Beelzemon por encima, Ash por su derecha y Latias por su izquierda, cada uno con un ataque diferente en sus manos.

"_¡CORONA BLASTER!_"

"_¡THUNDARA!_"

"_¡MIST BALL!_"

Los tres ataques dieron de lleno en Knives, provocando una gran explosión que generó una gran nube de polvo en el lugar. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se asentó, se dieron cuenta de que el gemelo de Vash estaba ileso.

"¿Qué rayos?¿No recibió daño?" preguntó Beelzemon con asombro.

Todos estaban sorprendidos; el ataque de los tres fue bastante fuerte, ¿Cómo es que el estaba como si nada? El _Hunter_ se le quedó mirando, usando sus escáneres para ver algo que no se podía ver a simple vista.

"¿Acaso el…?" preguntó X confundido.

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó Alan al verlo así de pensativo.

X levanto su X-buster y disparó una pequeña esfera de energía a Knives, no un disparo cargado, como lo hace casi siempre. Sin embargo, antes de que chocara con el enemigo, la esfera chocó contra algo invisible y se disipó de inmediato, comprobando así la teoría del _Hunter_.

"Un escudo de energía."

"¿Un que?" preguntó Link.

"Un escudo de energía. Ese sujeto tiene una especie de escudo alrededor suyo, que impide que nuestros ataques le hagan daño." Respondió el _Reploid_ seriamente.

"¿Tu sabias de eso, Vash?" preguntó Alan.

"No, no lo sabía." Respondió el pistolero. "Según recuerdo, Knives nunca había tenido ese escudo. ¿Será una habilidad más del _Angel Arm_?"

"No es eso." expresó X. "Eso es porque el no es un ser vivo… es una maquina."

"¿Una maquina?¿Seguro?" preguntó Ash desde lejos, habiendo escuchado la conversación.

"Si. Al principio no estaba seguro, hasta que me di cuenta de que la energía que emite es muy similar a la de los _Reploids_… no exactamente igual, pero parecida."

"¿Pero como es que Knives se convirtió en robot?" preguntó Vash confundido.

"Eso no importa." expresó Alan. "Si es una maquina, hay que desactivarla. No tenemos tiempo que perder aquí, debemos cumplir con la misión."

Dicho esto, los siete comenzaron a atacar a Knives con todas sus técnicas, intentando derribarlo o desactivarlo. Sin embargo, el escudo de energía repelía todos sus ataques con facilidad, por lo que ataques de energía o proyectiles no podrían hacerle daño. Latias también usó las rocas que estaban alrededor para atacarlo, pero estas no hacían efecto y eran despedazadas por el escudo cuando los tocaban. Nada parecía funcionar.

"Sus ataques son inútiles contra mi." dijo el Knives-robot con malicia.

"¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Link, mientras veía que una de sus flechas de luz no hacia efecto en el enemigo. "Ni mis _Light Arrows_, que son capaces de repeler el mal, no surten efecto."

"Bueno, quizás sean porque un robo no irradia mal." Comentó Beelzemon con cierta burla.

"Encontré su punto débil." dijo X, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó Vash.

"El escudo de energía se recarga cada vez que lo atacamos. Eso quiere decir que con cada ataque disminuimos la fuerza de su escudo, pero inmediatamente el escudo recupera su fuerza total."

"¿Y el punto es…?" cuestionó Ash.

"El escudo se recupera después de recibir el ataque, pero, si el ataque es constante, el escudo no tendrá tiempo de recargarse."

"Significa que podemos debilitar el escudo lo suficiente para que cualquier ataque lo traspase." dijo Alan. "Muy bien, déjenmelo a mi."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _025-Fight 2-FFIV- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IV)_

Alan se colocó frente a Knives-Robot y elevó su aura, generando un gran aire congelado a su alrededor, mismo que concentró todo en su puño derecho.

"¡Toma esto!¡_ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Varios golpes helados salieron del puño de Alan a la velocidad del sonido y golpearon el escudo de Knives, intentando atravesarlo, sorprendiendo al gemelo malvado al ver varios golpes a la vez impactar su defensa. Alan pensó que lo lograba cuando vio el escudo de Knives debilitarse, pero entonces notó como este se estaba recargando más rápido de lo que le hacia daño. Viendo que esto no llevaba a ningún lado, el joven de gorra gris canceló su técnica para evitar gastar energía.

"¡Rayos! ese escudo es muy rápido para recargarse." Comentó con frustración.

"¿Ahora lo entienden?" cuestionó Knives al ver el fracaso del joven. "¡No pueden lastimarme. Los eliminaré y llevaré a cabo mi venganza!"

A pesar de que el plan no funcionó, los demás continuaron atacándolo, intentando descubrir la forma de atravesar ese escudo, mientras Alan pensaba en lo que faltaba.

"Necesito mas velocidad para traspasar ese escudo." Comentó el joven a si mismo.

"O mas golpes." dijo X, apareciendo a lado de él.

"Si, ¿pero que podemos hacer?"

"Tengo una idea que quizás funcione."

"¿Cuál es?"

"Permíteme."

Dicho esto, X tomó el brazo derecho de Alan y se concentró, un pequeño destello azul apareciendo en el casco del _Hunter_ por unos leves momentos antes de desaparecer. Luego de esto, X retiró su brazo del de Alan, este ultimo sintiendo que algo de su aura había sido tomado. Intrigado, miró a X con extrañes.

"¿Acaso hiciste lo que creo que hiciste?" cuestionó el muchacho.

"¿Copiar tu técnica? Si, eso hice… y parece que si funcionó." expresó X, el color de su armadura cambiando a ser más celeste de lo normal.

"Pero, yo pensé que eso sólo lo podías hacer con _Reploids_ y _Mavericks_."

"Yo igual… pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca había intentado esto con un humano con súper poderes. Creo que con esto será suficiente para atravesar ese escudo."

"¡Entonces intentémoslo!"

Mientras X copiaba la técnica de Alan, los demás continuaban luchando contra Knives, tratando de atravesar ese escudo de alguna forma. Este último se cansó de esperar a que se cansaran y transformó nuevamente su brazo en cañón, queriéndolo disparar contra los héroes.

"¡No Knives!¡No te atrevas!" exclamó Vash al ver lo que su hermano quería hacer.

"¡Mírame!" respondió el gemelo mientras apuntaba a Latias con su arma. "_¡ANGEL ARM CANON!_"

Nuevamente Knives-Robot disparó su arma, ahora en dirección a Latias, quien no había visto el ataque ver, dándose cuenta ya tarde como para poder evitarlo. Afortunadamente, Beelzemon se dio cuenta a tiempo y se colocó al frente de ella, dibujando rápidamente un pentagrama frente a él y apuntando con su propio cañón al ataque de Knives.

"¡Trágate esto!_¡CORONA DESTROYER!_"

Justo antes de que el _Angel Arm Cannon _los golpeara, Beelzemon lanzó su _Corona Blaster _hacia el ataque, con suficiente poder para mantenerlo a raya. A pesar de ser un _Digimon_ de nivel _Mega_, Beelzemon tenía grandes problemas para mantener su terreno ante el sorprendente poder de Knives, que parecía tener mucha más energía que él. Latias, al ver esto, intentó ayudar, pero sabía que sus poderes no serían suficientes. Justo en ese momento, Vash se acercó a ellos para ayudarlos, pero sabía que si Beelzemon dejaba de ejercer energía, el ataque de Knives los eliminaría rápidamente. Sin más que hacer, Vash comenzó a dispararle al robot de su gemelo, pero el escudo repelía todas las balas.

"¡Rayos!" exclamó con frustración.

"¡Intentémoslo los dos a la vez!" expresó Latias, quien se acercó a él. "Quizás si atacamos juntos…"

"No hay de otra más que intentarlo."

Con esto dicho, ambos se prepararon para atacar; Vash apuntando su pistola hacia el frente, mientras Latias reunía energía psíquica, lista para atacar. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, algo pasó en sus mentes; un enlace, una unión, una frase apareciendo en sus mentes… una que ambos pronunciaron a la vez.

"_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡PSYCHIC BULLET!_"

Vash disparó una sola bala, mientras que Latias soltó su energía psíquica en una esfera. A mitad del trayecto, ambos ataques se unieron, formando una bala rodeada de energía psíquica rosa, viajando a mayor velocidad que antes. El ataque chocó contra el escudo de Knives, sorprendentemente atravesándola, golpeando a quien estaba en su interior en el hombro izquierdo.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntó al sentir dolor en su extremidad.

"¿Lo pasamos?" preguntó Vash con confusión.

"Eso parece…" respondió Latias.

"¡No se los perdonaré!" Exclamó Knives con enfado al ver la 'sangre' salir de su herida.

"¡Oye, no te olvides de nosotros!"

Al voltear a un lado, el clon malvado logra distinguir a Link y a Ash preparándose para atacarlo por un lado.

"_¡LIGHT ARROW!_"

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Exclamaron los dos, liberando sus ataques al mismo tiempo. Justo al soltarlos, un enlace se formó en ellos, haciendo que una frase apareciera en su mente, gritándola al mismo tiempo.

"_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡LIGHTNINGBOLT ARROW!_"

El trueno de Ash y la flecha de luz de Link se unieron en el aire y formaron una flecha de luz con varios rayos a su alrededor, volando a gran velocidad, impactando el escudo que protegía a Knives, atravesándolo e impactando el _Angel Arm Cannon_ del _Plant_, regresandolo a la normalidad.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó con enfado.

"¡Tampoco te olvides de nosotros!"

Por último, Knives volteó para ver que X y Alan se estaban preparando para atacarlo con sus técnicas especiales.

"¡Toma esto!_¡DOUBLE ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

El joven humano lanzó varios golpes de aire congelado de su puño derecho, mientras que X los disparaba desde su X-Buster. Los cometas de hielo golpearon el escudo de Knives a gran velocidad, disminuyendo la potencia de la defensa lo suficiente para que los últimos golpes impactaran su cuerpo. El _Plant _fue lanzado hacia atrás, su escudo habiendo desaparecido por completo y teniendo varias 'heridas' por todo su cuerpo. A pesar de estar muy dañado, él podía seguir luchando.

"¡Aún no he terminado con esto!" exclamó Knives con enfado.

"¡Oh, si que haz terminado!"

Al mirar al frente, se topó cara a cara con Beelzemon, quien ya había dibujado un pentágono frente a él y lo encañonaba con su arma.

"No…¡Maldito!"

"Hasta la vista, baby. _¡CORONA DESTROYER!_"

El ataque de Beelzemon fue a quemarropa, engullendo a Knives por completo, eliminándolo finalmente, cubriéndolo en una densa nube de polvo. Cuando esta ase asentó, sólo se podían ver unos cuantos restos roboticos en el suelo, indicando que de verdad había sido una máquina y no un ser viviente. Vash se acercó a estos restos, mirándolos con cierta melancolía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _016-Find your way - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

"¿Cómo es que Knives se volvió un robot?" se preguntó con confusión.

"Quizás no era el verdadero." comentó X, acercándose a él. "Quizás era una copia o algo así."

"Si eso es cierto, ¿Quién y como creó una copia de Knives?"

"Eso no lo sabemos." expresó Latias con cierta tristeza. "Hay muchas cosas que no podemos entender… hay mucha confusión."

"De hay algo que puede ser cierto." Comentó Alan. "Quizás dentro de la puerta dorada encontraremos nuestra respuesta."

"Tienes razón… entonces entremos." Expresó Link con seriedad.

Nuevamente, los siete viajeros se colocaron frente a la puerta dorada de Libra, Alan usando la Keyblade para abrirla y permitirles el acceso a su interior.

El grupo se encaminó por un largo pasillo detrás de la puerta, mirando hacia el frente. Había algo que notaron a simple vista al ver las paredes; estas estaban hechas de metal, no de roca como en el mundo de InuYasha, aunque eso no lo sabían ellos, lo cual indicaba que fueron varias personas las que vinieron a esconder el anillo en este lugar y construyeron esa cámara. Entonces, el grupo llegó a un gran salón amplio, con varias computadoras pegadas a las paredes. X se acercó a ellas para investigarlas, queriendo encontrar algo de información.

"Es increíble, estas computadoras son mucho más avanzadas que las de mi mundo." Comentó el _Hunter_ con asombro al ver la tecnología que esas maquinas poseían.

"¿Más avanzadas que las de tu mundo?" preguntó Alan con asombro. "Entonces estas computadoras debieron ser construidas por una raza superior."

"Intentaré ingresar en la computadora."

X se colocó frente a una computadora para inspeccionarla más de cerca, buscando una forma de entrar en ella. Al pararse sobre un pedestal, un teclado y varias pantallas de luz aparecieron en el aire frente a él.

"¿Hologramas?" preguntó Ash.

"No son hologramas." respondió X. "Son sólidos."

"¿Teclados y pantallas de luz?" cuestionó Alan con confusión. "Si, está más adelantado tecnológicamente que tu mundo, X."

"Sin embargo, parece que podré acceder… pero con teclado me tardaré mucho en averiguar de este lugar… ¡ah! encontré algo."

Mientras X pulsaba las 'teclas', encontró un programa que le haría las cosas más fáciles; al presionar un botón, los teclados y pantallas desaparecieron y se abrió un compartimiento en una de las computadoras frente a él, una que mostró una especie de orbe con forma de ojo. Este 'ojo' lanzó un rayo de luz a la cabeza de X, justo en la joya de su casco, aunque el _Hunter_ no sintió dolor alguno.

"¿Estas usando una especie de conexión wireless para robots?" cuestionó Alan con confusión.

"Se podría decir que si." Respondió el _Reploid_. "Pero es mucho más complicado que eso… no lo entenderías si te lo explico por el conocimiento de tecnología que hay en tu mundo."

"Ah si claro, disculpa por ser tan primitivos." Expresó el joven, mirando a otro lado fingiendo estar enojado.

"No te sientas mal… de hecho, apenas y puedo entenderlo. La tecnología es tan avanzada, que a duras penas puedo entenderla."

"¿Y qué has encontrado?" preguntó Beelzemon con algo de pereza, puesto que se estaba aburriendo de tanta palabrería.

X estaba callado, concentrándose en las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza, sintiendo como se podía desplazar por la red como si estuviera dentro de ella. El láser que lo conectaba a la computadora le estaba mostrando mucha información, tanta que a duras penas podía procesarla. Debido a que X era un robot avanzado, podía revisar mucha más información en unos minutos que la que un humano podría en días, meses o incluso años.

"Al parecer." Empezó el _Hunter_. "Esta 'base' fue creada por humanos hace cinco mil años para guardar el anillo, por lo que podría haber un sistema de seguridad aquí que lo protege."

"¿Qué mas encontraste?" preguntó Alan.

"Encontré muchas cosas, mucha información de esta civilización… al parecer habitaron el planeta desde hace nueve mil años, pero gastaron tanto los recursos naturales que dejaron al planeta a como esta ahora. Lo abandonaron hace siete mil años, buscando otro planeta, pero regresaron hace cinco mil para depositar aquí el anillo."

"Entonces ¿humanos fueron los que dañaron este planeta?" cuestionó Vash.

"Si. Me imagino que tenían una gran civilización, pero no tenían el conocimiento para prevenir el daño que habían hecho, por eso lo dejaron así. Si calculo bien, una civilización humana normal crecería mucho antes de poder inventar alguna forma de restaurar los recursos naturales de un planeta."

"¿Qué mas hay dentro?" preguntó Ash con algo de ansiedad.

"Más información del planeta, de la raza… hablan también de un planeta en especial, llamado _Novaterra._"

"¿_Novaterra_?"

"Si, parece que es el planeta capital del imperio de esta civilización de humanos… vaya, parece que también hay una conexión hacia las computadoras de ese planeta."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan con asombro. "¿Quieres decir que puedes conectarte con la computadora que hay en otro planeta?¡Cielos, eso es red inalámbrica en escala universal!"

"Podría, pero al parecer necesito una clave de acceso."

"¿Puedes entrar?"

"Lo intenta… espera un momento."

"¿Qué pasa?¿Que encontraste?" preguntó Latias.

"Acabo de encontrar un mapa… que al parecer indica la localización de los doce anillos."

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Link. "¿Podemos verlo?"

"Espera un momento…"

X cierra los ojos y se concentra, viajando dentro de la computadora. De pronto, de las cuatro esquinas del salón salen unos aparatos parecidos a reflectores, encendiéndose al estar afuera por completo, creando varias luces en el centro de la habitación, a unos cuatro metros sobre el suelo. Esas luces parecían estar ordenadas, girando sobre algo.

"¿Una galaxia?" preguntó Alan confundido. "Si…" respondió X sin abrir sus ojos. "Ahora colocaré los anillos."

Entonces, doce puntos luminosos de color dorado se iluminaron en el holograma, destellando, cada uno con un símbolo del zodiaco.

"Esos símbolos indican que anillo estaba en que planeta." dijo X seriamente.

"Eso significa que, el punto con el símbolo de _Cáncer_, ¿es mi mundo?" preguntó Ash.

"Eso parece… digo, hay dos puntos juntos, los de _Escorpio_ y _Gemini_, entonces debe ser _Shadow Realm_…" comentó Alan. "Cuando salimos faltaban cuatro; el de _Taurus_, el de _Libra_, el de _Virgo_ y el de _Capricorn_. Si Kristal consiguió uno de ellos, entonces solo nos faltan tres, incluyendo este."

"Hay algo mas." dijo X, interrumpiendo a los demás. "También tiene un mapa de los mundos habitados."

"¿Mundos habitados?" preguntó Vash.

De pronto, en el mapa, aparecieron miles de destellos color azul, que se prendían y apagaban para llamar la atención de todos los presentes. X miró este mapa de reojo, no apartándose de la computadora.

"Cada punto azul es un mundo humano habitado, parecido al mundo de Tai o el de Ash."

"¡Son cientos!" exclama el _Pokemon Trainer_ con asombro.

"Si Knives hubiera sabido esto, quizás se hubiera rendido al ver la cantidad de mundos humanos habitados por toda la galaxia." comentó Vash con cierta burla.

"X, descarga esa información en tu memoria." expresó Alan. "Tal vez la podamos usar después."

"Muy bien." respondió X, descargando los archivos en su memoria.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _034-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II)_

En ese momento, varias alarmas sonaron en la habitación, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Latias algo asustada.

-_¡ADVERTENCIA!¡USUARIO NO AUTORIZADO!¡FORMAS DE VIDA INVASORAS!¡BASE COMPROMETIDA!¡INICIAR AUTO DESTRUCCION!-_

"¡¿Auto destrucción?¿Pero que rayos…?" cuestionó Ash con asombro y temor.

"¿Qué es la auto destrucción?" preguntó Link, ya que no sabía ese termino.

"Te lo diré lo mas resumido posible…" empezó el _Pokemon Trainer_ seriamente… antes de perder la cordura. "¡Este lugar volará en pedazos!"

"¡Y no sabemos si sólo el lugar!" expresó Alan. "¡X Desactívala!"

"Lo intento, pero no logro desactivar la autodestrucción, la computadora me bloqueó." Respondió el _Hunter_, intentando por todos los medios entrar en la computadora.

"Debe de haber un control manual… siempre hay un control manual."

"Si mal no recuerdo, creo que esta justo a lado de la puerta de enfrente." Señaló el _Hunter _hacia un lado, en dirección a una puerta.

"¡Vamos entonces!"

Todos corrieron a la puerta, queriendo activar el control manual. Sin embargo, a unos metros de llegar, Beelzemon, el que estaba frente a ellos, sintió que chocó con algo sólido y fue electrocutado de inmediato, todos mirando cuando el _Digimon Mega_ cayó al suelo.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" se preguntó Beelzemon con confusión.

"¿Un campo de energía?" cuestionó Link.

"¿Otro más?" preguntó Vash.

"¡Maldito!" exclamó el _Demon Lord_ mientras se ponía en pie. "¡Derribaré este escudo ahora!" Exclamó, dibujando un pentagrama en el aire con su cañón y apuntándole al escudo invisible "_¡CORONA DESTROYER!_"

Un gran cilindro de energía púrpura emergió del cañón del _Digimon_ e impactó de lleno contra el escudo, provocando una intensa luz al reaccionar ambas energías. Cuando la luz disminuye, el escudo aun se podía ver, intacto.

"¿No le hice nada?" cuestionó Beelzemon con asombro. "¡Maldición!"

"Debe parecerse al de Knives." comentó Vash.

"Entonces X y yo haremos el _Articuno Ryuseiken_ nuevamente." expresó Alan con seguridad… destruida por el mismo X.

"No servirá de nada." Comentó el _Hunter._ "Ya lo revisé; este escudo es mucho más fuerte que le de Knives, no será suficiente."

"¿Y ahora que podremos hacer?" preguntó Latias con temor.

"No lo sé, pero hay que hacer algo… _¡y rápido!_" dijo Alan con temor.

**-**_**¡ADVERTENCIA!¡CUENTA REGRESIVA EN T-5 MINUTOS! 4:59…4:58…4:57…-**_

"_¡MUY _rápido!"

**_Fin del Capitulo 2__8

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Con poco tiempo para salir, debemos hacer algo o si no, todos moriremos aquí en la explosión. Nuestros ataques son inútiles contra el escudo y nuestras esperanzas se acaban, pero Vash es nuestra última esperanza… ¿Podrá lograrlo sin tener que sacrificarse?¡El anillo!¡No! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Misión Fallida.**_

Perdónenme…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	30. Cap 29: Misión Fallada

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 29: Misión Fallada**_

-_Planeta: Tierra 109 (Shadow Realm)-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery - _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"¡Oye, tu cállate si no sabes de que hablas!"

"¡No me retes mocoso!"

"¡¿A quien le llamas mocoso?"

"¡A ti mocoso!"

Sin razón aparente, Axl e InuYasha comenzaron a discutir ¿Por qué? No sé, algo que empezó con la cicatriz del _Hunter_, que continuó con las orejas del hombre mitad bestia, y de ahí se siguió, llegando a su clímax… cuando Axl sacó sus pistolas, mientras que InuYasha desenfundaba su espada.

"¡Te reto a que lo digas en mi cara!" exclamó el _Hunter_, apuntándole con sus armas.

"¡Mocoso, mocoso, mocoso!" exclamó el _Hanyou. _"¡Lo dije!¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

"¡Eres un…!"

Antes de que los dos comenzaran a darse con todo, el _Pokemon_ psíquico, Mewtwo, usó su poder mental para levantarlos del suelo y evitar el ataque, desactivando las armas de Axl para que no pudiera disparar aún en esa posición.

"¡Hey, bájame!" Recriminó el _Hunter_.

"¡Suéltame si es que aprecias tu vida!" exclamó Inuyasha con enfado.

"_No es tiempo de pelear."_ dijo Mewtwo mientras los demás lo miraban fijamente… y Luigi con temor. _"Debemos estar en las mejores condiciones para cuando nuestros compañeros regresen o que tengamos que ir a otro mundo por el ultimo anillo. Pelear entre nosotros en un momento así no tiene sentido."_

Dicho esto, el _Pokemon_ psíquico los colocó nuevamente en el suelo, donde ambos guerreros guardaron sus armas, mirándose de forma desafiante, antes de darse la vuelta y mirar a otra parte.

"Suerte que el gato con poderes mentales te salvara o ya serías trozos de metal." dijo Inuyasha, Axl sacándole la lengua y Mewtwo mirándolo raro por haber sido llamado gato.

"Cielos, esto es de todos los días." comentó Tai. "Y se conocieron ayer…"

"Que se le puede hacer." Expresó el _Tamer_, para luego mirar a todos lados, buscando a alguien en especial. "Oigan ¿Han visto a Zero y a ese llamado Sesshoumaru?"

"Ni idea." Respondió Mario, quien aún tenía a Luigi detrás de él, teniendo miedo del _Pokemon_, el _Hanyou_ y el _Reploid_.

"Sesshoumaru es del tipo de gente que le gusta estar solo." respondió Inuyasha. "Además, no me importa donde este."

"Y Zero siempre se desaparece, nunca se sabe donde esté." dijo Axl, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Bueno, no importa, siempre y cuando no hagan algo malo." Expresó el _Digidestined_, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, ya que el sólo hecho de estar con estos sujetos lo cansaba mucho.

Mientras ellos discutían, Kristal estaba alejada de ellos, algo nerviosa porque el grupo de Alan no había regresado.

'_¿Qué les habrá pasado?'_ pensó ella. _'¿Se habrán perdido?¿Se estarán tardando mucho en encontrar alguna pista? Bueno, eso es posible, ya que debe ser un planeta muy grande… pero… ¿Y si les pasó algo?'_

"¿Kristal?"

La joven hechicera se volteó a un lado, viendo como el maestro de su maestro, el _Dark Sage_ Raphael, la miraba con curiosidad.

"No te pongas tan nerviosa, Kristal." Expresó el hechicero mayor. "Es probable que ellos tengan algunas dificultades, pero con el grupo que fue, no dudo que regresen a salvo."

"Yo lo sé, pero…"

"¿Acaso no le tienes confianza?"

"¡No!... digo, si, le tengo confianza, pero… siempre cabe esa posibilidad de…"

"El regresará, ya le diste una motivación para eso."

"¿Motivación?"

"Desde que lo vi en persona, súper que estaba interesado en ti, pero era algo tímido para decirlo tan abiertamente. Sin embargo, ahora que le dijiste que lo querías, moverá cielo, mar y tierra con tal de regresar contigo."

La hechicera se sonrojó un poco por este comentario. Ella sabía que él se sentía atraído a ella, pero no sabía que con tanta intensidad. Fue bueno que ella haya tomado la iniciativa, porque, como es él, quizás nunca lo hubiera dicho.

"Es cierto, él regresará…" comentó ella con felicidad.

"Entonces, no estés triste, ya verás que todo saldrá bien." Dijo Raphael, mientras se alejaba de ella. "La esperanza es lo último que muere."

"Si… gracias, maestro." Respondió la joven, sintiendo una gran tranquilidad ahora que había hablado con aquella persona que lo había apoyado desde hace tiempo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U.)_

Entonces, en ese momento, Kristal sintió algo, algo no muy agradable que digamos. ¿Qué era? Bueno, una mano que frotaba su trasero, mientras que otra apretaba su seno derecho. Esto hizo que ella se paralizara por un momento por la sorpresa de tal contacto, antes de comenzar a enfadarse con la única persona que estaba en esa habitación que sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Sin embargo, cuando miró a todos en el salón, aparte de ver a Tai y a Takato sujetarse la nariz y que los demás la miraran con sorpresa, notó que, a un lado, estaba Miroku, su primer sospechoso, quien, como los otros dos jóvenes, se sujetaba la nariz.

'_Pero, si no es Miroku, entonces es…'_

"Hola, Kristal. ¿Me extrañaste?"

La joven hechicera, al escuchar esa voz, supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba; la otra persona que se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera, el mejor amigo de su infancia, aquel con quien entrenó con Duncan por algunos años y juntos se recibieron de la escuela de magia.

"Steve…" comentó ella en voz baja, intentando calmar su ira.

"Parece que si me extrañaste." Comentó el hechicero, continuando con su malvada labor. "Porque yo definitivamente _si_ te extrañe, hehe…"

La forma en la que dijo eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, haciendo que la furia de Kristal estallara. Tomó la mano de Steve que sujetaba su pecho y la giró de una forma muy dolorosa, haciendo que el hechicero gritara y se alejara de ella. Al mirar al frente, el _Skilled Dark Magician_ pudo ver a su mejor amiga furiosa, con su aura a su máximo nivel.

"C-cielos, Kristal." Comentó el hechicero con nerviosismo. "Sigues teniendo esa fuerza de _Obelisk_. No parece que fueras una hechicera."

"Que bueno que lo notas, Steve." Expresó ella no malicia. "Porque ahora te haré ver un poco más de mi _fuerza de Obelisk._"

El joven hechicero rió nerviosamente ante esto, sabiendo que ella hablaba enserio… siempre lo hacía. Pero entonces, para su horror, también sintió otra aura enardecida detrás de él. Al mirar atrás, temió al ver quien era.

"S-Sapphire… ¿Viste todo?" cuestionó el joven nerviosamente, viendo a su novia verlo con odio.

"Steve…" dijo la doncella del agua con malicia.

"Eres un…" continuó Kristal, acercándose a él, al igual que Sapphire por detrás. Cuando ambas chicas estaban justo frente a él…

"_¡PERVERTIDO!_"

Se desató el infierno para el hechicero, ya que, al mismo tiempo, ambas chicas le dieron una poderosa patada en la entrepierna, Kristal primero y luego Sapphire, tan rápido que parecía que fue al mismo tiempo. Todos los hombres presentes sintieron el golpe, retorciéndose de dolor ajeno, sólo pudiéndose imaginar si algo así les pasaba a ellos.

El golpe elevó un poco a Steve, cosa que Kristal aprovechó para hacer un _Stonega_, invocando una roca y golpeándola de lleno en la espalda del joven, ocasionando que este se diera contra el suelo. Ella no terminó ahí… no, para continuar, realizó un _Gravira _justo en el momento en el que Steve chocó contra el piso, incrementando la gravedad provocando que el suelo no resistiera y se quebrara, mandando a Steve a caer al piso de abajo… y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente, producto de más y más hechizos _Gravity _que la joven hechicera realizó. Al finalizar, Steve terminó en la parte más baja del castillo, enterrado diez metros bajo tierra.

"E-eso debió doler…" comentó InuYasha con horror.

"Ha-hasta yo lo sentí…" dijo Tai, sujetando su entre pierna.

"¡Y lo grabé!" exclamó Raichu con una pequeña cámara portátil… ¿De donde la sacó? Sólo Dios sabe.

Miroku veía a Kristal y a Sapphire con miedo, su ojo izquierdo se movía espasmódicamente, Takato estaba desmayado y Luigi estaba detrás de Mario, quien miraba a las chicas en shock, mientras Mewtwo las miraba con asombro. Entonces, de la puerta, varias personas llegaron y vieron lo que ocurrió, confundidos por esto.

"Eh, ¿Nos perdimos de algo?" preguntó Maya, sujetando a Kuriboh, mientras Duncan sólo miraba con lastima el agujero por donde cayó Steve, sabiendo que se lo merecía.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 210; Gunsmoke-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

"_¡ARTICUNO RYU SEI KEN!_"

"_¡CORONA BLASTER!_"

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

Tres poderosos ataques chocaron con el escudo de energía directamente, tan poderosos que podrían hacer volar algunas casas cientos de metros a la redonda del punto de impacto. Sin embargo, el escudo de energía aún seguía activo, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras que los tres héroes, Alan, X y Beelzemon, cayeron al suelo, totalmente exhaustos.

"¿No pudimos hacerle nada?" cuestionó el _Digimon_ Mega. "¿De que rayos está hecho ese escudo?"

"Es obvio que una civilización muy avanzada debió construirla." Comentó el _Reploid_. "De lo contrario, no sería tan poderosa."

"¿Y eso nos sirve en que?"

"En nada, sólo comentaba…"

"¡A un lado!" Exclamó Ash, llamando la atención de los tres héroes, quienes rápidamente se alejaron al ver que los otros cuatro intentaban hacer algo; técnicas duales.

"_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡LIGHTNINGBOLT ARROW!_"

"_¡DUAL LIMIT!¡PSYCHIC BULLET!_"

Dos poderosas técnicas duales, la flecha de luz con electricidad y la bala psíquica, viajaron velozmente, impactando contra el escudo con gran fuerza. Sin embargo, como los ataques anteriores, tampoco pudieron hacer algo.

"Tampoco funciona…" comentó Latias, su voz demostrando que había perdido las esperanzas.

_- 2:30…2:29…2:28…-_

"¡Rayos, queda poco tiempo!" exclamó Link con enfado.

"No queda más que intentarlo." comentó Alan, invocando su _Keyblade_. "Ash, necesito que me ayudes."

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el _Pokemon_ _Trainer_.

"Eleva tu aura hasta donde puedas, luego la canalizas a tu _Keyblade_ y al mismo tiempo la lanzamos contra el escudo, ¿Ok?"

"¿Funcionará?"

"¿Tienes una idea mejor?"

"Bueno… ¡Intentémoslo!"

Los dos muchachos se colocaron frente al escudo, concentrándose para elevar sus auras. Alan podía hacerlo sin dificultad, pero Ash necesitaba de una ayuda externa… o interna, en este caso.

'_Pikachu…' _pensó él. '_Sé que estas conmigo amigo… ayúdame en esto, para poder tener la oportunidad de volver a ver a May… ¡por favor!'_

'_¡Pikapi!'_

Ash sonrió, sabía que Pikachu aún estaba dentro de él, ayudándolo. Con este conocimiento, el aura del entrenador _Pokemon_ aumentó considerablemente, superando incluso la del joven a lado de él.

"¡Vamos, Ash!" Exclamó Alan. "_¡ICE RAID!_"

"_¡THUNDER RAID!_"

Los dos jóvenes lanzaron sus _Keyblades_ contra el escudo, cada una rodeada de un elemento diferente. Ambas armas, girando a gran velocidad, impactaron contra el campo de fuerza, provocando, provocando un intenso destello, aunque no dejó ciegos a los héroes. Cuando el destelló desapreció, todos podían ver una esfera de energía donde las _Keyblade_ aún impactaban contra el escudo, intentando atravesarlo.

"¡Vamos!¡Hazlo!" exclamó Alan, deseando que todo terminara ahí.

Sin embargo, los rostros de ambos jóvenes cambiaron a asombro cuando vieron que sus _Keyblades_ se dirigían de regreso hacia ellos y, antes de que pudieran hacer algo, sus propias armas los golpearon de lleno en el estómago, mandándolos lejos, mientras que el efecto de sus elementos hacía efecto en ellos.

"¡Ash!¡Alan!" gritaron todos, mientras corrían a ayudarles.

El joven de gorra gris intentó ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que no podía mover parte de su cuerpo. Al mirar el porqué, notó que todo su estómago y parte de su cintura estaban congelados por una delgada capa de hielo, más resistente de lo que aparentaba. Mientras, Ash estaba a lado de él, convulsionando un poco por el efecto del relámpago que había puesto en su _Keyblade_, hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizó. Latias se acercó a él y, usando su técnica de _Recover_, comenzó a curarlo. El joven de gorra gris miró al escudo, que al parecer no tenía signos de haberse debilitado con el ataque.

"Imposible, no le hicimos nada." Expresó el joven.

"¿Acaso es imposible romper este escudo?" preguntó Beelzemon. "Entonces, salgamos de aquí."

"No podemos." Comentó X. "No sabemos que tan grande será la explosión. Quizás destruya sólo esta montaña, quizás el continente… cielos, con la civilización que al aparecer construyó esto, no me sorprendería que sea capaz de destruir el planeta entero con tal de mantener seguro el anillo."

"¡Maldición!"

Link iba a hablar, cuando notó que Vash no estaba con ellos, sino que más adelante, mirando al escudo con detenimiento.

"Vash, ¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó el héroe del tiempo con confusión.

"Intentaré romperlo." Respondió el pistolero, mientras que su brazo derecho cambiaba de forma, ahora pareciendo una especie de cañón blanco.

"¿_Angel Arm_?" preguntó Latias. "Igual que el de Knives."

"Si, quizás tenga la potencia para destruir este escudo." Comentó el Plant, apuntando su nueva arma contra el escudo. "¡Todo o nada!_¡ANGEL ARM CANON!_"

Un poderoso cilindro de energía salió del cañón, impactando el escudo con fuerza y creando una gran explosión. Sin embargo, al asentarse el polvo, el escudo aún estaba ahí.

"No es posible." comentó Vash con sorpresa, pero siguió intentándolo a pesar de eso. "¡No me rendiré!"

Vash continuó su ataque, disparando varias veces su arma de forma seguida. A simple vista, parecía que los ataques no le hacían nada al escudo, pero los ojos más agudos de X decían otra cosa.

"El arma de Vash quizás no supere la fuerza de las dos _Keyblades_ de Ash y Alan." Comentó el _Hunter_. "Pero crea una especie de interferencia en la energía del escudo… quizás…"

"¡El cabello de Vash esta perdiendo color!" Exclamó Latias, dándose cuenta de algo.

Todos intentaron ver esto, dándose cuenta de la realidad; el cabello de Vash dejaba de ser rubio, con cada disparo que hacia, iba perdiendo color, hasta que empezaba a verse negro.

'_Que pasa.' _pensó Alan. _'¿Porque le pasa e…? ¡oh no!¡otra diferencia!. Según leí en el manga de Trigun, cuando Vash usaba el arma, su energía vital decaía, y su cabello se oscurecía. Si el color del cabello de Vash termina siendo negro completamente, ¡él morirá!'_

_-Advertencia, la base se autodestruirá en 1:00…0:59…0:58…-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _012-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

El cabello del pistolero estaba casi negro, sólo un pequeño mechón era de color blanco, indicando lo que le quedaba de energía vital. Este sería el último disparo; si disparaba ahora, moriría, pero si no lo hacía, moriría… y los demás con él. Sabiendo esto, tomo la decisión de volver a disparar, sacrificarse él para el beneficio de los demás.

"Aquí voy…"

"¡Espera, Vash!" Exclamó Alan, haciendo que el lo volteara a ver débilmente. "¡No dejaré que te sacrifiques!"

"Pero es la única forma." Respondió el pistolero, el cansancio en su rostro era notable. "Mi arma es la única que afecta el escudo. Si los disparos fueran más fuertes, lo destruiría. Debo disparar una vez más para intentarlo."

"Aún así, no dejaré que mueras."

"Pero mi _Angel Arm_ es el único método…"

"Si, es cierto." intervino X. "Tu arma es el único método… pero si todos concentramos nuestras energías en el, quizás sea lo suficiente para destruirlo, y tu no tendrás que morir."

Vash los miró pensativo, intentando razonar esto. Luego de sólo un segundo, comenzó a reírse lo más que podía… muy poco porque estaba muy cansado.

"¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?" cuestionó con algo de broma, a pesar del enorme cansancio. "Bien, ¡hagámoslo!"

Vash apuntó el cañón hacia el escudo nuevamente, mientras que los demás colocaban sus manos en los hombros de él o en los que lo sujetaban. Los seis comenzaron a concentrar sus energías y comenzaron a dárselas al pistolero, cuyo cabello comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, sorprendió por la energía que le estaban dando.

"Es una cantidad impresionante de energía." comentó Vash.

"¡Úsala toda para tirar ese escudo!" exclamó Link.

"¡Vamos hombre, es el último disparo, no lo eches a perder!" expresó Beelzemon.

"¡Entonces, aquí vamos!" exclamó Vash, reuniendo todas las energías en su cañón. "_¡ANGEL ARM CANNON!_"

Ahora, el disparo de energía multicolores salió del arma del pistolero, impactando el escudo con fuerza, creando una intensa luz que los dejó ciegos por unos instantes. Entonces, cuando la luz se disipó, el escudo aun estaba de pie, haciendo que los héroes aguantaran la respiración. Sin embargo, X notó que el escudo estaba destellando, puesto que aún había restos de energía multicolor afectándolo. No pasó mucho antes de que el escudo cayera en pedazos por la energía. Al ver esto, los siete cayeron al suelo exhaustos, pero contentos porque lo habían logrado.

"Estoy muy cansado…" comentó Ash con felicidad, sabiendo que ahora todo estaría bien….

_-0:13…0:12…-_

"¡Oh no!¡La auto destrucción!" exclamó al darse cuenta de eso.

"¡No tengo energías para moverme!" expresó Link.

"Ni yo." comentó Beelzemon.

-_0:10…0:09..0:08…-_

Latias miró hacia el frente, sus ojos posándose en el switch principal del sistema de auto destrucción. Usando el poco poder psíquico que le quedaba, se concentró y bajó la palanca principal, desactivando así el sistema.

-_0:06…0:05…0:0… Autodestrucción desactivada-_

Todos volvieron a respirar tranquilamente, ahora si sabiendo que todo estaría bien. Sin embargo, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, varias sombras pasaron a su alrededor hacia la puerta.

"Eso estuvo cerca." dijo Vash.

"Ni que lo digas." respondió Alan.

"Bien hecho, Latias." felicitó Ash a la joven _Pokemon_, quien se sonrojó por este comentario.

"G-gracias…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _020-Cave- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U.)_

Luego de unos momentos de recuperar sus energías, el grupo se levantó lentamente para continuar su camino. Sin embargo, Beelzemon regresó a ser Impmon, porque ya no tenía energía para mantener si evolución.

"Bah, que mala suerte, ya no puedo evolucionar hasta que recupere mi energía." Comentó el pequeño _Digimon_ con enfado.

"Al menos estamos vivos." expresó Ash.

"Cállate."

"Todo fue gracias a Vash." comentó Alan. "Si no fuera por él, todos habríamos muerto."

"No, gracias a ustedes." Respondió el pistolero. "Si no me hubieran detenido al último momento, hubiera disparado por última vez en mi vida, y no hubiera logrado nada más que sacrificarme en vano."

"Entonces estamos a mano. Bueno, vamos a ver que más hay al frente."

El grupo continuó la marcha con cierta dificultad hacia la puerta que estaba al frente, que se abrió automáticamente, permitiéndoles el paso a otro corredor que los esperaba. Siguieron caminando, sintiendo como, en cada paso que daban, su energía se iba recuperando extrañamente. Entonces, luego de unos metros, miraron una placa de oro en el piso, con el símbolo de Libra en el.

"¿Qué será esto?" preguntó X confundido.

"Parece un tele transportador, como los que vi en _Shadow Realm_." Expresó Alan. "Me pararé en el."

El joven se paró sobre la placa y, ante los ojos de todos, desapareció, siendo transportado a otro lugar.

"Parece que es cierto, es un transportador." dijo el _Hunter_. "Vamos, hay que ver donde está Alan."

Así, todos se colocaron en la placa y desaparecieron en un destello de luz. Cuando abrieron los ojos, no podían creer lo que veían; ahora estaban en una cueva… no, una _**enorme**_ caverna subterránea, que podía albergar miles de campos de soccer. Las piedras de las paredes emitían luz y brillaban como si fueran esmeraldas, dándole a la caverna algo de luz, suficiente para que los héroes pudieran ver fácilmente.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Latias con curiosidad.

"Una caverna subterránea muy grande." respondió X. "Parece que los minerales de aquí tienen una composición que los hace emitir algo de luz… es hermoso."

"¡Oigan, miren esto!" Exclamó Link, llamando la atención de todos.

El grupo corrió a buscar al _Hero of Time_, quien estaba mirando por la orilla de un risco. Al mirar abajo, pudieron ver un pequeño templo, en cuyo centro estaba el anillo de Libra. También pudieron ver a Alan… peleando contra varios _Heartless_.

"¿Cómo llegaron aquí?" preguntó Vash con confusión.

"No lo sé, pero hay que bajar y pelear." comentó Link, sacando su espada y escudo. "Alan está en problemas."

Con esto dicho, los seis héroes comenzaron a bajar, lanzándose a la batalla. Al llegar abajo, los esperaban _Heartless_ _Shadow_, _Neo Shadows_ y _Dark Balls_, pero fueron eliminados fácilmente por el grupo. X llegó a donde estaba Alan, quitándole a algunos _Heartless_ de más que lo estaban atacando.

"Tardaron mucho." Comentó el joven de corra gris, cortando a un _Heartless_ por la mitad.

"No sabíamos que era un transportador." respondió X, disparando su cañón varias veces

"Pero si les… bueno, no importa, sigamos con esto."

Así, nuestros héroes siguieron luchando contra los _Heartless_ con sus técnicas, pero cada vez salían más y más. Entonces, Alan eliminó a unos y se dispuso a tomar el anillo, pero un _Heartless_ _Shadow_ lo tomó antes que él y salió corriendo.

"¡Hey!¡Vuele!" exclamó Alan, mientras perseguía al _Heartless_, intentando atraparlo, cuando de la nada varios _Darkballs_ le hicieron frente. "¡Quítense!" exclamó, abriéndose camino por tantos enemigos con su arma.

Luego de unos momentos, logró derrotar a los _Heartless_ que le estorbaban… pero ya no encontraba al que se llevó el anillo. De pronto, los demás _Heartless_ desaparecieron, haciendo cumplido su misión, lo cual permitió que todos se revisaran para ver si no faltaba nadie.

"¿Están bien?" cuestionó Vash.

"Si, todo bien." Respondió Latias.

"¿Dónde está el anillo?" preguntó X, mientras Alan bajaba la cabeza.

"Se lo llevó un _Heartless_… lo perdimos." Respondió, dejando callados a todos los demás.

_

* * *

_

_-Planeta Desconocido-_

_-Base de Exus-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _007-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

El _Portón de Espejo_ que conectaba el mundo desconocido con _Gunsmoke_ se acababa de abrir., varios _Heartless_ emergiendo de este, el último traía consigo el anillo de _Libra_. Exus se acercó a este pequeño ser tomó el anillo, admirándolo.

"¿Qué les dije?" les preguntó a sus huéspedes. "Estos _Heartless_ son capaces de cumplir las cosas que les ordeno."

"Esta bien, me equivoqué." comentó Juripa.

"¿Así recolectas los anillos?" preguntó Ganondorf.

"Exactamente." Respondió el hechicero. "Dejo que los _Heartless_ hagan el trabajo y ellos me lo traen, con la condición de que les habrá mas puertas a mundos habitados."

"Muy interesante." dijo Sigma con intriga. "¿Cuál es el siguiente blanco?"

"Hades está buscándolo, no tardará mucho en encontrar el último anillo. Y cuando lo haga, atacaremos Spellian Hegcian para robar los que ya están ahí."

"Me agrada la idea." expresó Apocalymon. "Así podré vengarme del líder de los _Digidestineds_."

"Y así…" empezó Giovanni. "Estaremos a un paso más de nuestro objetivo."

"¡Por supuesto!"

Los villanos miraban el nuevo anillo, y esperaban que pronto encontrasen el último, para poder de una vez por todas dominar la galaxia con puño de hierro.

_**Fin del Capitulo 29

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. De regreso en _Shadow_ Realm, viejos amigos conocen a los nuevos. No importa si fallé, debo ir a la nueva misión para rectificar mi error. Discúlpame Kristal pero es mi decisión. Vamos mis amigos, vayamos a otro mundo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**¡Hacia el Último Mundo!**_

¡Vamos a…!¿Un mundo de alquimia? Bueno, no es _FullMetal Alchemist_…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	31. Cap 30: Hacia el Ultimo Mundo

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 30: ¡Hacia el Ultimo Mundo!**_

-_Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Había pasado una hora desde el reencuentro "cercano" de Kristal y Steve, y el grupo había logrado sacar al joven hechicero de varios pisos abajo, ahora teniendo que estar sentado en una silla sin la posibilidad de poder moverse, mucho menos caminar debido a las patadas que las dos chicas les habían proporcionado. Por suerte, aún puede tener hijos… creo…

Cuando los dos grupos de héroes se encontraron, comenzaron a contar experiencias pasadas. Kristal le platicó a Maya, Sapphire, Kuribo, Duncan y Steve acerca de lo que había visto en otros mundos después de la pelea en la isla _Yang_ y el como fue que llegó a otro planeta por medio del _Portón de Espejo_. A pesar de ser poco el tiempo que ella permaneció en varios mundos, tenía mucho de que hablar.

Duncan le contó a su antigua alumna acerca de lo que había pasado en _Shadow Realm_… que no fue mucho la verdad, sólo que los demás reinos se estaban reconstruyendo poco a poco y que comenzaban las relaciones entre todas las culturas de ese planeta, incluyendo a los del clan _Zombie_ y _Fiend_, cosa que sorprendió a Kristal. El despertar de Exus influenció a todo el mundo para bien, dándose cuenta de que por si solos ninguna cultura tendría oportunidad contra las amenazas externas.

Casi después de eso, Kristal presentó a los héroes de otros mundos a los hechiceros y cada uno comenzó a compartir experiencias de aventuras, culturas, cosas que hay en cada mundo y varias otras cosas.

Era el inicio de las relaciones interplanetarias que pronto habría en todo el _Nintenverse_.

Entonces, las dos compañeras de Kristal en su aventura pasada se acercaron a ella, queriéndole hacer una pregunta.

"¿Y bien?" cuestionó Maya a Kristal en voz baja.

"¿Y bien que?" le respondió la hechicera con confusión.

"No te hagas; dinos ¿ya te le declaraste?"

"¿D-de que hablas?" cuestionó la hechicera, sonrojándose por el comentario, sabiendo a que se refería.

"No nos mientas Kristal." comentó Sapphire. "Sabes a lo que nos referimos." Expresó, haciendo que la joven hechicera soltara un suspiro, sabiendo que no podría quitárselas de encima.

"De acuerdo, ustedes ganan… si, me le declaré."

"¡Genial!" exclamó la arquera, un poco más de lo debido. "¿Y qué pasó?"

"Nada, sólo lo besé antes de que se fuera a otro mundo."

"¿Sólo lo besaste? Creo que eso fue un poco… directo."

"Pero no importa como fue sino que pasó." Expresó la doncella del agua. "Ojala que él regrese pronto, que quiero ver que pasa con ustedes dos ahora."

"¡Hey!¡No te metas tanto en nuestras vida!" exclamó la _Dark Magician Girl_, fingiendo enfado.

"Calma, calma, sólo bromeaba. Bueno, sólo espero que vuelva pronto…"

"Yo también lo espero…" dijo Kristal, mirando al techo. "Más que nadie."

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 210; Gunsmoke-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _073-Blue Funk-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Trigun)_

El grupo se puso a buscar en señal del _Heartless_ que tenía el anillo, aún pensando que probablemente estaba ahí. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudieron encontrarlo, puesto que ya estaba en el planeta donde Exus tenía su base de operaciones. Al ver que no estaba, el grupo se dispuso a descansar un rato, ya que la batalla con los _Heartless_ los tenía agotados.

"Rayos, ¿Cómo se me pudo escapar?" cuestionó Alan, mirando al suelo, algo deprimido.

"No te preocupes, así pasa cuando sucede." comentó Ash, haciendo que el joven levantara la mirada y lo viera extrañado.

"Por un momento me recordaste a mi padre…" expresó con melancolía. "Ojala que estén bien…"

"Bueno, ¿Ahora que?" preguntó X, acercándose a ellos.

"No tiene caso quedarnos aquí por mas tiempo. Regresemos a _Spellian Hegcian_."

"Si, ya me cansé de estar en este desierto." expresó Impmon con enfado, sacándose arena de la oreja.

"¿De donde sacaste esa arena?" preguntó Link con curiosidad.

"Desde que llegamos, se me metió a la oreja."

"¿Y hasta ahora la sacaste?" preguntó Latias confundida.

"Estaba muy adentro…"

"Bueno, nos tendremos que ir ya." Dijo Alan, antes de voltear a ver a Vash. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar." Respondió el pistolero, con una mano en el mentón "Está bien, iré con ustedes… sólo una pregunta; ¿hay donas?"

"Hay magos que hacen aparecer comida de la nada." Respondió el joven. "Además, hay mundos más avanzados que este, donde hay diferentes formas de hacer donas y con más sabores."

"Voy con _**mucho**_ gusto."

"Muy bien, entonces, vamos…" expresó Alan, invocando su _Keyblade_. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_" exclamó, abriendo el portal que conectaba ambos mundos.

"¿Es seguro?" preguntó Vash con curiosidad.

"Claro que lo es." dijo el joven, caminando al portal. "Nos vemos en _Spellian Hegcian_." Expresó, antes de saltar al portal, los demás siguiéndolo para regresar, el portal cerrándose detrás del último.

* * *

-_Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

"Bueno, sólo espero que vuelva pronto…"

"Yo también lo espero… Más que nadie."

Justo en el momento en el que Kristal dijo eso, el _Portón de espejo_ se abrió justo frente a ella, lo cual confundió a todos los presentes. La joven se iba a poner en guardia cuando vio a Alan salir del portal. El joven que acababa de salir iba a mirar para ambos lados, cuando los demás salieron del portal, empujándolo hacia el frente, chocando sobre Kristal y cayendo los dos al suelo.

"¡Ow, eso dolió!" dijo Vash de entre la pirámide humana mal hecha que eran ellos en ese momento. "¿Esto pasa siempre?"

"Oh si, siempre…" respondió Ash, para luego voltear a un lado y abrir los ojos enormemente. "Bueno, excepto eso…"

Mientras, Alan no sabía donde había caído, sólo sentía una gran suavidad y calor en su rostro y mano izquierda.

'_Un segundo.'_ pensó el joven con algo de horror. _'Yo conozco __**esta**__ suavidad… oh cielos…'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _019-Canard-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

El muchacho abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba, pudiendo deducir donde estaba. Adivinaron; estaba en el pecho de Kristal, y su mano izquierda sujetaba el seno derecho de ella. Cabe mencionar que, la última vez que esto pasó, Kristal llevaba su traje de _Dark Magician Girl_, que no era muy suave que digamos. Ahora que ella usaba una ropa muy parecida a la que él usa, se sentía más que en aquella vez anterior.

Alan iba a quitarse y a pedir disculpas antes de que ella decidiera molerlo a golpes… y hechizos, como lo había hecho con Steve hace unos momentos. Pero antes de hacerlo, Kristal, en lugar de golpearlo, lo abrazó más contra su pecho, para sorpresa no sólo de él, sino de todos los demás.

"¡Alan!¡Que bueno que volviste!" exclamó la hechicera. "¡Estaba muy preocupada!"

El rostro del muchacho era del color rojo más puro, más que el de un tomate. Su cuerpo quedó en estado de shock al saber lo que pasaba., puesto que ese tipo de… suavidad, era algo que no podía describir. Mientras esto pasaba, su mente pensaba en varias cosas en este momento…

­_-En el Cerebro de Alan-_

'_Calor corporal en aumento… movimientos de músculos nulo… sistemas de autocontrol fallando…imágenes malvadas bombardeando el cerebro…¡PELIGRO WILL ROBINSON!¡PELIGRO!'_

En un edificio que representaba el centro de control del cerebro, varios mini-Alans corrían por todo el lugar… que empezaba a hacer calor ahí dentro.

"¡Fallo en el sistema de auto control!" exclamó un Mini.

"¡Temperatura corporal en aumento!¡Es el doble de lo que normalmente es!" expresó otro Mini.

"¡Lo perdemos señor!" dijo un tercer Mini.

"¡Prepárense para apagar el sistema!" dijo un Mini con un sombrero de general.

"¡Pero señor…!"

"¡Hágalo o lo perdemos!"

"S-si señor… apagando sistema en 3…2…1… ¡Sistema apagado!"

Todo el cerebro se puso oscuro, dejando de funcionar.

_-En el mundo real-_

Los hechos que ocurrieron en la mente de Alan se pueden explicar de la siguiente forma… el desmayo.

"¿Alan?" preguntó Kristal, quien dejó de abrazarlo contra su pecho y lo miró al rostro. "¿Estas bien?"

"Ah..." respondió el joven, sus ojos con forma de remolinos y un poco de sangre en la nariz.

Miroku, Raichu y Steve, sólo miraron de lejos con algo de envidia.

"Maldito afortunado…" comentaron al mismo tiempo, antes de verse entre si al saber que habían hablado al mismo tiempo. "Nos llevaremos bien." Expresaron ellos, mientras los demás los ven extrañados.

* * *

_-Planeta Desconocido-_

_-Base de Exus-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _077-Inside Ganon's Castle-- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Ocarina of Time)_

Mientras tanto, en otro planeta, los villanos se encontraban sentados en una mesa redonda en medio de un cuarto oscuro, planeando su siguiente movimiento.

"¿Y bien?¿Donde está el ultimo anillo?" preguntó Ganondorf con algo de ansiedad.

"Paciencia." respondió Exus. "Hades nos traerá la localización del anillo cuando lo encuentre. Recuerden que existen cientos de planetas en esta galaxia, encontrar un anillo en este espacio no es tan fácil."

Justo en ese momento, el demonio Hades entró en el salón, llamando la atención de todos. Sin embargo, parecía estar algo preocupado.

"Señor Exus, tenemos un problema." Comentó el demonio de _Shadow Realm_. "No logro encontrar el último anillo."

"¿¡Que dices!?" Preguntó el hechicero con asombro, mientras los demás se levantaban de sus asientos. "¿Esta seguro?"

"Si, revisé cada planeta de la galaxia, de arriba a abajo, tres veces, y aún así, no lo he encontrado."

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Quizás tu sirviente no sea tan útil como lo suponías." Comentó el D-Reaper, que ahora tenía el nombre de Juripa.

"O quizás el anillo esté en un mundo con un poder sagrado que evita que pueda ser detectado." expresó Giovanni con seriedad.

"Bien pensado, humano." Comentó Apocalymon. "Esa puede ser una razón viable."

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Bowser. "Sin el último anillo, no podremos realizar el plan."

"No nos queda más que esperar." expresó Naraku.

"¿Esperar?¿Esperar a que?" preguntó el rey Koopa con furia.

"A que ese grupo de 'héroes' encuentren ese anillo por nosotros."

"Ese es un buen plan, pero…" empezó Sigma. "¿Cómo le harán para encontrarlo mientras nosotros no pudimos?"

"Raphael está con ellos." Comentó Exus. "Él era uno de los doce _Golden N-Warriors_ originales, por lo que debe saber la localización del anillo, o al menos una pista de él."

"Interesante, en ese caso, será mejor atacarlos ahora."

"Los _Heartless_ que he invocado son los necesarios para iniciar un ataque a _Spellian Hegcian_. Con ustedes aquí, la caída de la ciudad será inminente."

"Entonces hay que prepararnos para la batalla." dijo Apocalymon. "Cuanto más pronto, mejor."

"Cierto, ataquemos ahora." expresó Juripa.

"¿Y que tal si no han encontrado el último anillo?" preguntó Naraku. "Si atacamos y no lo han encontrado, nos tardaremos una eternidad en buscarlo."

"Mi sirviente puede hacer ese trabajo, caballeros." Comentó Giovanni. "Mewdex, con su sorprendente poder psíquico, puede leer la mente de las personas tan fácil como que ellas mismas estuvieran hablando."

"Muy bien, entonces está decidido." expresó Exus. "Mis _Heartless_ obedecerán sus ordenes… y les brindaré un poco de la energía de los anillos."

El hechicero oscuro levantó sus manos, los anillos que tenía comenzaron a brillar, soldando varios rayos de luz de estos y golpeando a los demás, quienes sintieron como una gran energía recorría sus cuerpos.

"Es increíble." dijo Juripa con asombro. "Mi poder se ha incrementado."

"El mió también." expresó Apocalymon. "¡Magnifico!"

Ganondorf también sentía un gran poder. Entonces, miró su mano izquierda y vio que la _Triforce of Power_ brillaba intensamente, la energía de Exus dándole una gran cantidad de poder.

"Este poder reacciona con la _Triforce_…seré invencible." Comentó el _Gerudo King_ con ambición.

El poder dado a Sigma hacía que su cuerpo comenzara a cambiar de forma, ahora su cuerpo era una especie de energía verde, cubierto por una armadura que cubría algunas partes de su cuerpo, mientras que su casco ahora tenía dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza hacia arriba, como su fueran los cuernos de un toro. También tenía una espada de luz muy larga, con la misma energía verde de su cuerpo. Había tomado la forma de _Belial Sigma_, aquella que usó durante el combate contra X, Zero y Axl en la luna.(Megaman X8).

El último cambio fue de Giovanni y Mewdex, con este último volviéndose energía y cubriendo el cuerpo del líder del _Team Rocket_. Al terminar la transformación, Giovanni tenía una armadura parecida a la de Mewtwo, cuando él lo intentaba controlar. (Película de Pokemon 1).

"Es un gran poder." Comentó el humano fusionado.

"Y es un poco." expresó Exus. "Juntemos los demás anillos y tendremos mas poder. ¡Vamos!¡A _Spellian Hegcian_! Es hora de que esos héroes sepan que no habrá poder más grande que el de nosotros."

* * *

-_Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _006-Shizuka's Feeling- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!)_

Después de un rato, y de que Alan se despertara, el joven le contó lo que pasó en _Gunsmoke_ a Raphael y acerca de su fallo.

"Entonces… fallaste." Comentó el hechicero.

"Así es." respondió Alan con tristeza. "Lo siento."

"No hay de que preocuparse, eso ya pasó. Lo importante es concentrarnos en la siguiente anillo."

"¿Ya lo encontraron?"

"Así es… hemos encontrado el último anillo, parece ser el de _Capricorn_."

"¡Genial! iré de inmediato."

"¡Ah no!" exclamó Kristal, apareciendo por detrás de él. "Acabas de llegar, estas muy cansado, no podrás con esta misión."

"No estoy tan cansado." le respondió el joven. "Además, es mi culpa de que no haya podido traer el anillo. Fallé y por eso debo redimirme."

"Pero…"

"No hay peros que valgan, Kristal. ¿Recuerdas como actuaste la otra vez? Ahora es mi turno de ir y no podrás convencerme."

La hechicera sólo suspiró al ver que el muchacho que tenía al frente era tan terco como ella en cosas que a él le gustaba hacer. Quizás le divertía la idea de ir a otros mundos y exponerse al peligro, pero ella tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara. Aún así, no pudo pelear con él, porque veía que hablaba enserio.

"De acuerdo." dijo Kristal, resignándose. "Pero regresa pronto."

Alan sonrió, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se acercó a Kristal, para luego tomarla de la cintura, acción que ocasionó que ella se sorprendiera.

"Claro que regresaré," comentó el joven. "porque sé que me estás esperando… y para poder hacer esto más seguido, claro."

Dicho esto, el humano besó a la hechicera, demostrándole con esa acción todo lo que sentía hacia ella. Kristal primero se sorprendió, sonrojándose profundamente por esto, pero luego cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el momento, rodeando el cuello del joven con sus brazos para poder profundizar el beso y acercar sus cuerpos lo más que pudiera. Duraron así durante unos segundos que para ellos parecían horas, hasta que tuvieron que apartarse para poder volver a tomar una bocanada de aire. Kristal lo miró fijamente, sus ojos entrecerrados y un profundo rubor en sus mejillas, que a Alan le parecía encantadora. Se siguieron mirando hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

"S-siento un dejavu…" comentó ella, su rostro aún sonrojado.

"Si, pero esta vez fue a la inversa." respondió Alan con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Oigan!¡Consíganse un cuarto!" exclamó Tai, quien los veía divertido.

"¡No, mejor que lo hagan aquí!" expresó Steve.

"Así podremos verlos…" comentó Miroku.

"¡Y grabarlos!" exclamó Raichu con su cámara de video, que aún no se sabe de donde salió.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver que los demás los veían con extrañes, aunque las mujeres presentes los veían con una cara romántica, pensando en ellas en la misma situación con los hombres que ellas aman.

"Se me olvidó que había publico." dijo Alan.

"Que importa, continuemos." respondió Kristal, robándole otro beso al joven, siguiendo así un rato… un _**buen**_ rato.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _032-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII)_

Mas tarde, después de lo ocurrido, el grupo que dirigía Alan se dispuso a viajar a otro mundo. Sin embargo, el joven estaba intentando ver a quien llevarse a esta misión. No sabía a donde iría, por lo que no sabría como formar un equipo.

"¿A quien me llevaré?" cuestionó el joven con curiosidad.

"Bueno, el grupo que iba a ir contigo eran Luigi, Takato y Axl." Comentó Tai. "Pero a Luigi le entró un ataque de pánico por lo que Kristal y Sapphire le hicieron a Steve."

"Oh si, lo siento por ti Steve, pero te lo merecías."

"No te preocupes… ow…" respondió el hechicero, aún adolorido.

"Entonces… ¿Quién viene?"

"¡Yo voy!" exclamó Axl, colocándose frente a él. "¡Ahora es mi turno de pelear!"

"Yo también voy." comentó InuYasha. "Este mocoso te meterá en problemas."

"¡Hey!¡Aquí estoy!"

"Por eso lo dije."

"¿Por qué tu…?"

"¿Alguien mas?" preguntó Alan, ignorando a los dos pero tomándolos en cuenta para el trabajo.

"Bueno, yo voy." expresó Takato, colocándose frente a ellos.

"_Y yo"_ dijo Mewtwo.

"Yo también."

"¿Duncan?" preguntó Alan con sorpresa. "¿Quieres venir?"

"Si, me agradaría ayudarte en tu misión, así como tu nos ayudaste en la nuestra." Comentó el hechicero.

"Muy bien, tu vienes."

"Luigi también ira." expresó Mario, causándole temor al plomero verde.

"N-no…" dijo Luigi.

"¿Quieres quedarte con las chicas? Recuerda lo que le hicieron a ese hechicero."

"Uh … pensándolo bien, voy con ellos, hehe… " Dijo Luigi, riendo nerviosamente.

"Muy bien." dijo Alan. "Entonces vamos al otro mundo."

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Takato.

"Claro. Si no llegamos, Exus puede quitarnos el anillo."

"No hay problema." comentó Raphael. "Ese mundo está rodeado por una energía muy poderosa, tanto que sólo una _Keyblade_ puede abrir el portal hacia ahí. Los anillos de Exus no pueden abrirlo y sólo aquellos que hayan tenido el entrenamiento adecuado pueden localizarlo."

"¡Genial!, pero yo no ando cansado, puedo ir."

"Entonces ve, no te detengo."

"Muy bien… _¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_" exclamó el joven, abriendo una vez más el portal entre mundos. "Es hora de irnos."

"Cuídate, y regresa pronto." dijo Kristal con algo de preocupación.

"Lo haré, no te preocupes."

Así, el nuevo grupo de Alan entró al portal, que se cerró detrás de ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _005-Traverse Town- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Un joven, de unos diecisiete años, cabello rubio alborotado hacia delante, se encontraba en frente de su hogar, una humilde casa de madera, cortando troncos de árboles para usarlos como leña después. Él joven alzó la vista y se limpió el sudor de la frente, puesto que tenía ya bastante tiempo haciendo esa actividad, por lo que se dio un tiempo para tomar un segundo aliento y seguir.

"Que día." dijo el joven a si mismo. "Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien… pero, ¿Por qué tengo un mal presentimiento?"

Aún con ese presentimiento en su mente, el joven siguió cortando los troncos, hasta que, luego de unos minutos, terminó su labor, tomó una cuerda y los enrolló, formando un gran cubo de troncos. Comenzó a empujarlo para dejarlo en la parte trasera de su casa, pero era demasiado pesado para poder moverlo sin ayuda de nadie. Viendo que el cubo era demasiado para él, se alejó de este, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos hacia el frente en dirección al cubo, diciendo una palabra.

"_¡MOVE!_"

Mágicamente, se podría ver como el cubo de madera se movía solo, sin que ninguna persona lo empujase, hasta detrás de la casa. Si uno tuviese poderes extraños, podrían ver que lo que lo movía era una mano blanca gigante, misma que fue invocada por el joven. Luego de unos segundos, el muchacho abrió los ojos y vio que el cubo ya estaba en su sitio.

"Vaya, que cansancio." dijo a si mismo, mientras una mujer salía de la casa.

"Isaac, ya está lista la comida."

"Si mamá, ya voy." Respondió el muchacho alegremente.

"No tardes, recuerda que quedaste en verte con Jenna en la tarde, y ya sabes como se porta ella cuando te tardas."

"Lo sé, mamá, ahí voy…"

Y así, el chico, llamado Isaac, recogió sus cosas y entró a su casa, una casa en un pueblo reconstruido; _Nueva Vale_, en el planeta _Weyard_.

_**Fin del Capitulo 30

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que sólo queda un anillo, parece que Exus no puede acceder a ese mundo, lo cual nos da ventaja. El Sol dorado protege este mundo, pero no tenemos que preocuparnos por él… creo. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Mundo con el Sol Dorado**_

Eh… ¿interrumpimos algo?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	32. Cap 31: El Mundo con el Sol Dorado

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**Galaxia, Nintenverse.**_

_**Información del Planeta Tierra 396 (Weyard)**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _079-Golden Sun Rises-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Hace muchas generaciones atrás, _Weyard_ era un planeta normal, pacifico, cuyos habitantes gozaban de algo que otros mundos no tenían; _La Alquimia_. A diferencia de _la Alquimia_ de otros mundos, la de _Weyard_ era capas de hacer lo imposible; convertir arena en oro y la habilidad de evitar la muerte, sin tener que pedir algo a cambio. Este gran poder era lo que mantenía a este mundo prospero.

Gracias a _la Alquimia_, muchas civilizaciones humanas desarrollaron grandes avances en tecnología con mucha facilidad. Sin embargo, también las ambiciones de muchos hombres sedientos de poder crecieron, lo cual llevó a una gran guerra mundial por el control de _la Alquimia_.

El mundo pudo haber sido destruido de no ser por un grupo de hombres sabios quienes sellaron este misterioso poder en la _Stone of Sages_, que fue escondida en las profundidades de un monte llamado _Mt. Aleph_, lugar del templo del Sol y la Luna.

El mundo fue salvado del abuso de _la Alquimia_, pero también fue privado de su inmensa fuerza vital. Durante siglos el mundo permaneció así, privado de su energía.

Años después, un pueblo llamado _Vale_ se irguió a los pies del _Mt. Aleph_, sus habitantes, estando tan cerca de la fuerte de _la Alquimia_, son capaces de usar estos poderes en sus vidas diarias, algo diferente a los demás pueblos, que eran muy pocos lo que podían hacerlo. Estos poderes son conocidos como _Psyenergy_, el arte de usar el poder de los cuatro elementos: Venus-Tierra, _Marte_-Fuego, _Júpiter_-Viento y Electricidad, y Mercurio-Agua y Hielo, en sus vidas diarias. Estos habitantes se volvieron los protectores de _la Alquimia_.

Durante muchos años, el pueblo vivió en paz, hasta que un evento desafortunado ocurrió; alguien intentó entrar al templo para activar _la Alquimia_, aunque no pudieron hacerlo, ya que se activó una trampa la cual provocó que una tormenta se hiciera presente en ese pueblo, que hizo que una gran roca cayera en el pueblo, matando a mucha gente.

Tres años después, un grupo de jóvenes llamados, Isaac, un _Venus Adept_, Garet y Jenna, _Mars_ _Adept_s, los tres quince años, junto con un anciano llamado Kraden, entraron al templo para saber más de _la Alquimia_, sin saber que eran seguidos muy de cerca por otras personas. Al llegar al salón principal del templo y descubrir una cámara secreta, los invasores que seguían al grupo se revelaron ante ellos; Saturos y Menardi, dos miembros de pueblo de _Prox_, una raza que habitaba en la parte norte de _Weyard_ y miembros del clan de _Marte_. Con ellos también estaba Félix, hermano mayor de Jenna y un _Venus Adept_, quien, junto con los padres de Jenna y el padre de Isaac, se creyó muerto tres años antes por la gigantesca roca que azotó _Vale_.

Los dos _Mars_ _Adept_s, Saturos y Menardi, deseaban las _Elemental Stars_, piedras necesarias para encender los cuatro grandes faros del mundo que, una vez encendidos, liberarían el poder de _la Alquimia_ una vez más sobre el planeta. Isaac y Garet tomaron tres de las cuatro _Elemental Stars _y se las dieron a los _Proxeans_, pero al tomar la última, un gran temblor sacudió la montaña. Saturos y Menardi tomaron a Jenna y a Kraden como rehenes para que Isaac y Garet les entregaran la última estrella. Antes de que la montaña colapsara, Isaac y Garet fueron salvados por un misterioso ser en forma de un gran ojo conocido como _The Wise One_, quien les encomendó la misión de evitar que los cuatro faros fueran encendidos, ya que el poder de _la Alquimia_ debe permanecer sellado para evitar una guerra como la de antes. Así es como comenzó la aventura de Isaac y Garet por evitar que los cuatro faros elementales fueran encendidos y rescatar a Jenna y Kraden.

Durante su viaje, ambos jóvenes se encontraron con otros dos _Adept_s; Ivan, de trece años y un _Jupiter_ _Adept_, y Mia, de quince años y _Mercury_ _Adept_. Los cuatro intentaron evitar que encendieran el _Mercury Lighthouse_, pero fue inútil, ya que un hombre llamado Alex, también un _Mercury Adept_ y conocido de Mia, ayudó a Saturos y Menardi a encenderlo.

Después de muchas aventuras, el equipo de cuatro llegó a otro faro, el de Venus, donde se enfrentaron a Saturos y Menardi en una batalla épica que resultó en la victoria de los jóvenes. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, un segundo faro fue encendido, por lo que, para continuar su aventura, tuvieron que usar un barco para viajar por el océano, buscando los otros dos faros.

Mientras tanto, debido a la muerte de Saturos y Menardi, Félix tomo la misión de encender los otros dos faros restantes. Junto con Jenna, Kraden y Sheba, de trece años y una _Jupiter_ _Adept_ muy especial, se embarcaron en una aventura por su cuenta para encender los otros dos faros restantes. Durante su trayecto, encontraron a un joven llamado Piers, un _Mercury_ _Adept_, procedente de un lugar secreto en el medio del mar llamado _Lemuria_, donde sus habitantes tenían largas vidas.

Cuando el grupo llegó a Lemuria, se descubrió la verdadera necesidad de _la Alquimia_; sin esta, el mundo se ha empezado a encoger, despareciendo grandes cantidades de tierra debajo del mar. Pero lo peor era el saber que el planeta había perdido su forma redonda y se había convertido en un planeta plano, donde los grandes océanos caían por el borde hacia el abismo. Con el paso del tiempo, el planeta se iría haciendo más y más pequeño, hasta que las orillas lleguen hasta el continente principal y toda la humanidad perezca. Para evitar este destino, los cuatro faros deberán encenderse y _la Alquimia_ restaurada, ya que esta era la sangre del planeta. Con esto en mente, el grupo de Félix se dirigió hacia el faro de _Júpiter_.

Ahí encontraron al grupo de Isaac luchando contra otros dos miembros del clan de _Marte_; Karst y Agatio, quienes querían vengarse del grupo de Isaac por matar a Saturos y Menardi. El grupo de Félix intervino y salvaron al grupo de Isaac, encendiendo el faro de _Júpiter_ en el proceso. Félix le explicó a Isaac y compañía acerca del destino del mundo si _la Alquimia_ no era restaurada, por lo que ahora ambos grupos se unieron para encender el último, el de _Marte_.

Al llegar a la parte norte del mundo, encuentran el pueblo de _Prox_, de donde Saturos y Menardi venían. El pueblo estaba amenazado, ya que estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde del mundo, unos cuantos años más y el pueblo caería en el olvido. El grupo entendía el porque Saturos y Menardi deseaban encender los faros, para salvar a su pueblo de la destrucción. Los ocho héroes Kraden entraron en el faro de _Marte_ y llegaron a la cima, donde los recibió _The Wise One_, preguntando el porqué Isaac y Garet desobedecieron sus órdenes de evitar que los faros fueran encendidos.

Tras una larga batalla, el grupo logró encender el último faro y _la Alquimia_ fue restaurada. Pero el _Mt. Aleph_ y el pueblo de _Vale_ fueron destruidos al liberarse ese poder, no sin antes de que los habitantes escaparan de dicho evento. Al terminar esta misión, Isaac tenía dieciséis años. Los _Djinns_, seres que controlan los elementos y que se habían unido al grupo de Isaac para acompañarlo en su viaje, desaparecieron, regresando a dormir en las ruinas del _Mt. Aleph_.

Ahora, un año después, en el nuevo pueblo de _Vale_, situado al sur de la antigua villa, viven tranquilamente, sin saber que pronto Isaac sería llamado nuevamente para salvar, no sólo su mundo, si no toda la galaxia.

_**Fin del Archivo.

* * *

**_

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 31: El Mundo con el Sol Dorado**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 369; Weyard-_

_-Nueva Vale-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _080-Vale And Vault-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Gracias a la misma _Alquimia_ que cubre _Weyard_ como un escudo protector, sólo se puede entrar a este mundo con una _Keyblade_, por lo que ni Exus ni los _Heartless_ pueden acceder a el, lo cual lo hace un santuario para todos aquellos que han perdido sus mundos… si es que pudieran llegar a el.

A un año de que Isaac y compañía regresaran de su viaje para salvar el mundo, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas. Ahora, la mayoría de las personas han podido aprender a usar _la Alquimia_ a ciertos niveles, haciendo la vida más fácil para muchos.

A pesar de estar unidos por tanto tiempo, el grupo de _Adepts _que salvaron el planeta se tuvo que separar para continuar su camino; Sheba e Ivan partieron para buscar más información acerca de sus orígenes, de la antigua civilización de _Anemos_, una tribu que controlaba muy bien los poderes del aire a tal grado que se habían convertido en una de las civilizaciones más poderosas del _Weyard_ antiguo. Sheba e Ivan iban a descubrir estos secretos… aunque muchos pensaron que partían para estar más "solos", cosa que ellos respondieron negativamente.

Aun así, el sonrojo de ellos cuando partieron dijo otra cosa.

Félix y Piers partieron en búsqueda de aventuras, ya que habían decidido que estar en _Vale_ era algo aburrido, a pesar de que el _Venus Adept_ no había pasado tanto tiempo con su familia. Se había acostumbrado a la aventura. Ambos partieron, quizás de regreso a _Lemuria_, para ver si Piers podía regresar con los de su misma tribu, ya que fue exiliado por dejarla en primer lugar.

Por ultimo, Mia volvió a su pueblo natal, _Imil_, para continuar con su labor de ayudar a su gente. Extrañamente, Garet la siguió, diciendo sólo lo hacía para que no le pasara algo en el camino, aunque Isaac sabe que en realidad a Garet le gusta Mia, pero no había tenido el valor de decírselo… y no sabe si lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Por lo que esto deja a Isaac y a Jenna en _Nueva Vale_, viviendo tranquilamente sus vidas después de salvar al mundo.

Desde niños, Isaac, Jenna y Garet han sido muy amigos, casi hermanos para muchos. Sin embargo, la joven _Mars_ _Adept_ sentía algo especial por el _Venus Adept_, pero nunca ha podido decírselo y decidió esperar a que se armase de valor para hacerlo. Cuando Saturos y Menardi la secuestraron, pensó en que no volvería a verlo. No podría soportar que otro ser querido se haya ido, después de lo que le pasó a sus padres. Sin embargo, al ver que Isaac luchaba para rescatarla, se llenó de esperanzas de poder decirle lo que sentía a él. Ahora, casi un año desde que esa aventura terminó, aún no ha podido decírselo… pero quizás esté por cambiar.

Los dos jóvenes, Jenna e Isaac, caminaron por una pradera cercana a un bosque, que estaba algo cerca del pueblo, disfrutando el paseo para relajarse de la vida diaria de su hogar. Aunque no hacían mucho en el pueblo, querían alejarse un poco de los demás, de aquellas reglas que los padres imponen, de aquellos deberes como cuidar el ganado, reparar el techo, limpiar la habitación y cosas así. A pesar de ser héroes, no pueden escaparse de la vida normal.

Los dos jóvenes se recostaron sobre el pasto, debajo de un árbol para cubrirse de los rayos del sol del medio día. Ambos miraban al árbol, las hojas de este dejando pasar un poco de luz.

"Es hermoso." comentó Jenna de pronto.

"Si, es cierto…" respondió Isaac, continuando viendo hacia arriba.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no pasábamos un rato así."

"Si, me recuerda cuando éramos más jóvenes."

"Muchas cosas han pasado desde entonces…"

"Y a pesar de eso, seguimos juntos…"

Jenna se sonrojó un poco al escuchar eso. Sabía que Isaac se refería a ser sólo amigos, pero ella no pudo evitar pensar otra cosa. Quizás… sólo quizás…

"Me alegro…" continuó el joven. "Que al final todo haya salido bien…"

"¿Hablas de lo que pasó hace un año?" cuestionó la pelirroja.

"Si… fue una gran aventura…"

"Conocimos muchos lugares y a muchas personas."

"Me pregunto; ¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos en este momento?"

"No sé, quizás Ivan y Sheba por fin se hayan dado cuenta lo mucho que se quieren." Comentó la joven con algo de burla.

"Probablemente… y quizás Garet le haya dicho lo que siente a Mia…"

"No pensé que alguien como él se enamorara tan rápido, en especial de Mia."

"Es que…" dijo Isaac, cerrando los ojos. "Mia es una chica muy especial: es linda, es atenta, siempre se preocupa por todos… ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ella?"

Al escuchar esto, Jenna sintió que su corazón se rompía en pedazos. ¿Acaso a Isaac le gustaba su amiga Mia? Ahora que lo pensaba, no sería raro, puesto que estuvieron juntos durante su viaje para evitar que los faros fueran encendidos. Quizás durante ese tiempo, Isaac desarrolló algo especial por la _Mercury Adept_. Este pensamiento la perturbaba y la deprimía.

"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó el joven, al ver a su amiga deprimida. Jenna salió del trance, miró a Isaac y agitó sus manos, tratando de no darle importancia a eso.

"N-no, para nada, n-no es nada…" dijo Jenna nerviosa.

"Bueno, si tu lo dices…" expresó Isaac, no muy convencido por la respuesta de su amiga, pero no queriendo presionar más el asunto.

Los dos permanecieron callados durante un rato, sin decir una palabra. Isaac veía a Jenna deprimida y quería hacer algo para animarla ¿Pero que? Justo en ese momento, la chica a lado de él comenzó a hablar.

"O-oye Isaac…"

"¿Qué pasa?" cuestionó el joven confundido.

"D-dime…" empezó Jenna, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de preguntar. "¿A ti te gusta Mia?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?" pregunto el chico, mirándola con extrañes.

"Por nada…" dijo ella, mirando al suelo para que Isaac no viera sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos llorosos.

"Bueno…" pensó por un momento. "Como te dije, ella es linda, atenta, y se preocupa por todos… "

Jenna sintió deseos de llorar en ese mismo momento, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo frente de Isaac, ya que lo preocuparía, así que optó por retirarse, y estaba por hacerlo cuando...

"Pero no es mi tipo…" terminó de decir el joven, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo con confusión.

"¿Eh?"

"No es mi tipo… es linda y todo, pero hay algo que no me convence, y no sé que sea…" dijo Isaac. Jenna sintiendo como su corazón volvía a la vida.

'_Vamos Jenna, este es tu oportunidad'_ pensaba ella. _'No la desperdicies…' _"O-oye Isaac…"

"¿Dime?"

"Yo…yo quiero…" la joven _Adept_a de _Marte_ intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, pero tenia que decírselo. Ahora. "Yo… he querido decirte, algo muy especial, desde hace mucho tiempo…"

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Isaac, Jenna había captado su atención. "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno…" el rostro de la chica era más rojo ahora, más intenso que las mismas flamas que podía manipular. "Isaac… tu me g…gus…"

"¡Grrrr!"

De pronto, un sonido del bosque llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes. Al mirar hacia el, pudieron ver como varios lobos, insectos, y demás animales de forma extraña, los miraban de mala manera, además de algunos orcos. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato, confundidos por esto.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _081-Enemy Battle-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

"¿Monstruos?" preguntó Jenna con asombro. "Pero creí que ya habían desaparecido después de que _la Alquimia_ regresó."_'¡Maldición!¡Y justo cuando iba a declarármele!'_

"Al parecer no todos." expresó Isaac, tomando la espada de su espalda, la _Sol Blade_, el arma más poderosa de su mundo.

'_Mal momento para interrumpirme.'_ Pensó ella, con una vena en la frente y una mirada asesina, mientras sujetaba su báculo, el _Atropos' Rod_, con fuerza.

De pronto, los monstruos atacaron a los dos jóvenes sin razón aparente, sólo cegados por la sed de sangre y el combate. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes estaban más que preparados para enfrentarse a estos monstruos… con sus poderes de fuego y tierra, claro.

"_¡EARTHQUAKE!_"

"_¡BEAM!_"

Isaac golpeó el suelo, haciendo temblar la tierra frente a él, ocasionando que los monstruos caigan al perder el balance, cosa que Jenna aprovechó para lanzar un rayo de calor de su báculo, mismo que calcinó a las criaturas. Sin embargo, más y más monstruos siguen saliendo del bosque, con intenciones de atacar el pueblo cercano. Eran tantos que, aún peleando los dos juntos, no podrían contra ellos. Luego de algunos segundos de lucha, ambos jóvenes son rodeados, espalda con espalda, miando a los monstruos con cautela.

"¿De donde salen tantos?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"No lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo, nos van a matar aquí." dijo Isaac, sujetando su espada con fuerza. "Ataquemos con todo lo que tengamos."

"¡De acuerdo!¡Me las pagarán por haberme interrumpido!"

"¿Interrumpido?¿Que te interrumpieron?"

"¡Ah!¡N-Nada!" Expresó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

"Como sea… ¡Ataquemos!"

Unas auras rodean a los dos jóvenes; un amarillo brillante a Isaac y un rojo intenso para Jenna, indicando que ambos iban a usar todo su poder en el siguiente ataque, reuniendo toda su fuerza como _Adept_os de _Venus _y _Marte_ respectivamente.

"¿Lista, Jenna?" cuestionó Isaac.

"Claro Isaac, mostrémosles de que estamos…"

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

"_¡DARK MAGIC ATTACK!_"

Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, una ráfaga de energía amarilla viajando por el suelo, junto a una esfera de energía oscura, emergieron del bosque, pasando a lado de ellos, llevándose a varios monstruos a su paso. Al mirar al bosque, pudieron ver como un joven de cabello blanco, ojeras de perro y un traje rojo con una gran espada estaba parado a lado de un hombre alto, de unos veinticinco años de edad, cabello morado, ojos del mismo color y un traje de hechicero púrpura puesto.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"No tengo idea." respondió Isaac.

Las criaturas vieron a los nuevos atacantes y decidieron atacarlos en venganza, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, otros cinco ataques salieron del bosque; una nube de aire congelado, lo que parecía ser una lanza de energía azul, una esfera de rayos, varias balas de plasma y una onda psíquica, cada ataque eliminando a varios monstruos a la vez. Después de esto, ambos _Adepts _notaron que más gente extraña salir del bosque, misma que no habían visto en su vida.

Estos siete nuevos héroes, los viajeros de mundos, fueron rodeados por las criaturas de ese planeta.

"Parece que tienen problemas." comentó Takato.

"Bueno, llegamos justo a tiempo para salvarlos." expresó Duncan.

"Feh, como sea, solo quiero una buena batalla." dijo InuYasha con desgano.

"N-no creo que sea una buena idea atacarlos de frente." comentó Luigi, nervioso.

"_Calma, somos más fuertes que esos monstruos."_ dijo Mewtwo con seriedad.

"¡Entonces es hora de patear algunos traseros!" exclamó Axl, girando sus pistolas con sus dedos.

"Eso parece." dijo Alan, antes de darse cuenta de las identidades de los jóvenes. "Hey, ¿No son ellos Isaac y Jenna de _Golden Sun_?"

"Oye, es cierto." expresó Takato. "Aunque los conozco como Hans y Nadia…"

"¿En tu mundo también lo jugaste?"

"No, vi el anime."

"¿En tu mundo es anime y no videojuego?" preguntó Alan con asombro.

"¡No importa!" exclamó InuYasha. "¡Hay que atacar a esas criaturas!"

"Ok, ok…" dijo el joven de gorra gris, para luego voltear a ver a los dos jóvenes. "¿Necesitan ayuda?"

Jenna e Isaac se miraron unos a otros, antes de ver a los monstruos que los rodeaban y superaban en número fácilmente.

"¡Nos encantaría!" exclamó el _Adept _de _Venus_.

Justo en ese momento, todos los monstruos comienzan a atacarlos de frente, provocando que los héroes se colocaran en guardia.

"¡Menos charla y más acción!" exclamó Axl, disparándole a un monstruo en la cabeza.

"¡Hablas mi idioma, mocoso!" expresó InuYasha, saltando de frente a las criaturas, atacando a los monstruos de frente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _030-Prairie - Evening-- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U.)_

Luego de algunos minutos de pelear, las fuerzas combinadas de los nueve héroes lograron eliminar la mayoría de los monstruos mientras que otros escapaban de ese destino.

"Al parecer ya se fueron." comentó Duncan, mirando a su alrededor.

"No eran buenos oponentes." Expresó InuYasha con algo de pereza.

"Te vi tener problemas con dos orcos." dijo Axl.

"Cállate, tu también cuando esos lobos te mordieron en el brazo."

"¡Porque tu…!"

"_¡Cálmense!"_ exclamó Mewtwo. _"No es momento de pelear."_

"¡Bah!" exclamaron ambos, para luego mirar a otra dirección. Los demás los veían con una gota de sudor, puesto que esto ya se había tornado común entre ellos.

Mientras ellos discutían, Alan caminó hacia Isaac y Jenna para ver si no tenían problemas.

"¿Están bien?" preguntó el joven de la _Keyblade_.

"Si estamos bien, gracias por la ayuda." expresó Isaac.

"No hay de que…"

"No son de por aquí, ¿no?"

"No, somos de… muy lejos…"

"Bueno… ¿No quieren ir al pueblo con nosotros?" preguntó Jenna. "Ya va a ser hora de comer y podemos ofrecerles algo. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ayudarnos."

"Si me disculpan…"

Alan regresó con su grupo llamándolos para reunirse y ver que hacer.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Takato.

"Nos invitaron a comer en su pueblo, quizás debamos aceptar." expresó Alan.

"Pero perderíamos tiempo, debemos buscar el anillo." dijo Axl.

"¿Qué dice tu anillo, Alan?" cuestionó Duncan.

El joven mencionado miró el anillo detenidamente, viendo como emite una pequeña pero notable luz hacia donde se supone queda el pueblo de Isaac y Jenna.

"Parece que está cerca…" dijo Alan. "Aceptaré su oferta para comer y seguir buscando. Hemos estado casi dos días aquí."

"Dímelo a mi, cuando llegamos casi me caigo por la orilla del mundo." comentó Luigi con algo de miedo, recordando esa experiencia que, de no ser por el _Pokemon_ Psíquico, quizás ahorita él estaría cayendo al vacío.

"Quien iba a pensar que este era un planeta plano." Comentó el _Tamer_ con confusión.

"No nos hubiéramos tardado tanto en llegar hasta aquí si no hubiéramos llegado a esas islas en el fin del mundo al este de aquí." Comentó InuYasha con algo de enfado-

"¡Hey, no controlo donde llegamos!" expresó Alan. "Bueno, iremos con Isaac y Jenna a su pueblo y continuaremos la búsqueda del anillo después de eso. Sirve que también conocemos los alrededores, puesto que parece que el anillo está cerca."

Después de la reunión y de aceptar la invitación, el grupo de héroes comenzaron a caminar, siendo guiados al pueblo de Nueva _Vale_.

* * *

_-__Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Casi al mismo tiempo en que el grupo de Alan se encontró con los _Adepts, _el grupo principal se encontraba dentro del castillo, planeando que harían después, ahora que ya no tenían anillos que buscar.

"¿Qué sigue ahora?" preguntó Mario.

"Han pasado dos días desde que el grupo de Alan partió a ese mundo." dijo X con seriedad.

"¿Por qué tardaran tanto?" cuestionó Tai.

"Quizás les ocurrió algo." inquirió Maya.

"No…" negó Kristal. "Estoy segura que algo los retrasó. Quizás aun no encuentran el anillo."

"Probablemente aparecieron muy lejos de donde está el anillo, y por eso están tardando tanto tiempo." expresó Raphael.

"Solo podemos esperar…" dijo Vash, sabiendo que no podían hacer mucho en esos momentos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, lejos del castillo, en las montañas que rodean la ciudad, Sesshomaru se encontraba observando el mar. No quería asociarse con la gente con la que su medio-hermano InuYasha se había aliado, sólo quería derrotar al sujeto que infestó su mundo de Heartless, quienes eliminaron a sus compañeros de viaje. Lo demás no le importaba.

En ese momento, se encontraba meditando, cuando notó la presencia de alguien cerca de él.

"¿Qué quieres?" cuestionó fríamente.

"Así que pudiste detectarme… que interesante."

Sesshomaru volteó atrás para ver de quien se trataba, el _Maverick Hunter_ Zero.

"¿En que piensas?" cuestionó el Reploid.

"No te incumbe…" respondió secamente, mirando nuevamente al mar.

"Quizás, pero decidí alejarme del grupo un rato." comentó Zero, caminando a lado de Sesshomaru, pero marcando una buena distancia de cuatro metros entre ellos. "Me gusta estar solo para pensar…" comentó, viendo que el demonio no quería hablar. "Veo que no te agrada la compañía… me imagino que sólo nos seguiste para vengarte del tal Exus, ¿no es así?"

"Tienes razón; sólo vine a este mundo para vengarme, pero se están tardando mucho tiempo en atacarlos. Me irrita."

"Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer mucho… parece ser que en el mundo donde él se esconde habitan millones de esos Heartless. Ninguno de nosotros podría contra tales cantidades."

"No me interesa, mi objetivo es la cabeza de ese sujeto… ya me las arreglaré para llegar a él."

"Entiendo tu punto, yo haría lo mismo, creo, pero no pienso que sea…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _034-Evil Reborn-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur)_

De pronto, ambos sintieron algo extraño, una extraña sensación recorrió sus cuerpos. Algo se a_prox_imaba.

* * *

De regreso al castillo, todos sintieron lo mismo que el _Reploid_ y el _Youkai_.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ash.

"No lo sé." respondió Miroku.

"¡Miren afuera!" exclamó Raichu, mirando por una ventana del salón.

Todos salieron al balcón principal, tratando de averiguar de qué se trataba todo. En las afueras de la ciudad, justo fuera de la entrada al valle, un enorme _Portón de Espejo_ se abría, con una altura de casi cine metros, y del cual se podía sentir una poderosa energía oscura salir de el.

"¿Acaso son…?" preguntó Sapphire con asombro.

"Si…" respondió Raphael seriamente. "Son _Heartless_…"

Dicho esto, miles de _Heartless_, de todas formas y tamaños, salieron del portal, en dirección a la ciudad, con la intención de devorar los corazones de todos sus habitantes.

"¡Son más que los que nos atacaron hace una semana!" exclamó Steve con asombro.

"Pero ahora tenemos poderosos aliados." Comentó el _Dark Sage_. "Al fin, Exus decidió atacarnos, debemos defendernos."

"Entonces hay que contraatacar." dijo Kristal "¡Vamos!"

* * *

En las montañas, Zero y Sesshomaru, quienes estaban más cerca que nadie, vieron a los Heartless subir la montaña.

"Veo que ya no tendremos que esperar tanto." Comentó el _Reploid_, sacando su espada de luz.

"Al fin." Expresó el _Youkai._ "Ese cobarde por fin decidió atacar."

"Eliminemos a cuantos Heartless se pongan en nuestro camino, así haremos salir al muy maldito de su escondite."

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo."

Y así, Spellian Hegcian era, una vez más, atacada por _Heartless_, la ciudad está aún debilitada por el último ataque. Sólo los guerreros de otros mundos podrán salvarla.

¿Podrán lograrlo?

**_Fin del Capitulo 31

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Al fin encontramos el lugar donde está el anillo y al parecer no tendremos problemas para conseguirlo… y fue cierto… pero al volver, nos esperaba una horrible sorpresa. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Regresando para el Apocalipsis.**_

¡Kristal!¡¿Dónde estas?!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	33. Cap 32: Regresando para el Apocalipsis

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 32: Regresando para el Apocalipsis.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 369; Weyard-_

_-Nueva Vale-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _080-Vale And Vault - _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Ha pasado una hora desde que el grupo llegó al pequeño pueblo de _Nueva Vale_, llamando la atención de los aldeanos por las extrañas vestimentas que usaban. Algunos de ellos tuvieron miedo al ver a Mewtwo con ellos, aunque sus angustias fueron calmadas cuando notaron que venían acompañados de Jenna e Isaac.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar por el pueblo, el grupo llegó a la casa de Isaac, donde su madre los recibió… no sin antes castigar a Isaac por escapar de sus quehaceres. Después de platicarle todo lo ocurrido, la madre de Isaac, junto con la madre de Jenna, decidieron hacer un gran banquete para la gente que salvó a sus hijos, ya que era lo menos que podían hacer.

Alan, Takato, Axl, Luigi, Isaac y Jenna estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras que Mewtwo, InuYasha y Duncan estaban recargados contra la pared, mientras les servían sus alimentos. Durante la comida, el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_ les contó a los dos _Adepts_ acerca de todas sus aventuras que habían tenido en otros mundos, aunque claro tuvieron que explicarles algunas cosas técnicas para que entendieran de lo que hablaban.

"No sabía que existían humanos en otros mundos." comentó Isaac con interés.

"Ni yo, pero en estos últimos meses he aprendido muchas cosas." respondió Alan.

"Y, ¿A que vienen al nuestro?" preguntó Jenna con curiosidad.

"Estamos en busca de un objeto; un _Zodiacal Ring._"

"¿_Zodiacal Ring_?" preguntó el _Adept_ de _Venus_.

"Si, es como este." Expresó Alan, mostrándoles el anillo que tiene en su mano derecha. "Este anillo es capaz de generar grandes cantidades de energía, pero también sirve para mantener sellado un gran mal."

"El tal _Void_, ¿No?"

"Exacto. Un hechicero llamado Exus esta buscando los doce anillos necesarios para romper dicho sello. Si lo logra, _Void_ será liberado y todos nuestros mundos serán destruidos."

"¡Eso es terrible!" exclamó la pelirroja con algo de temor.

"Si, por eso nos hemos unido." expresó Alan, señalando a sus compañeros. "Cada uno de ellos es de un planeta humano habitado, cuyos mundos han sido invadidos por _Heartless_ que están al servicio de Exus en búsqueda de los anillos. Hay más aliados en el mundo principal de _Shadow Realm_, nuestra base de operaciones."

"Ya veo…" dijo Isaac. "¿Y dicen que este anillo está aquí?"

"El anillo que tengo indica que está cerca de aquí. Necesitamos su ayuda para encontrarlo, ya que no sabemos donde podría de estar."

"De acuerdo, yo les ayudaré."

"Yo también voy." expresó Jenna. "Hace tiempo que no vivíamos una aventura."

"Si, pero por ahora, será mejor comer para guardar energías para la misión. Comamos."

Los héroes comenzaron a comer los alimentos que les habían servido, descansando luego de algunos días de viaje. Mientras comían, InuYasha comentó algo.

"Ahora que lo pienso, en lo que llevamos en este mundo, no hemos encontrado Heartless atacando."

"Es cierto." Dijo Takato. "Yo pensé que lucharíamos con muchos por el control del último anillo."

"Quizás alguna especie de magia o escudo protege este planeta." comentó Duncan.

"_Si, puedo sentir una energía poderosa en el planeta desde que llegamos aquí."_ expresó Mewtwo con calma.

"Debe ser _la Alquimia_." comentó Isaac, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿_La Alquimia_?" preguntó Axl.

"Si, es una fuerza poderosa que rige el mundo desde hace muchos años… Aunque fue sellada hace milenios, nosotros la volvimos a liberar hace un año."

"Y esta alquimia, ¿que es?" preguntó el _Dark Magician_ con curiosidad.

"Bueno, no sé como explicarlo… es un poder que nos permite hacer muchas cosas que normalmente no podemos hacer…" dijo Isaac, pensando en dar un ejemplo. "Como…"

El joven _Adept_ de _Venus_ alzó una mano hacia una caja en la esquina, concentrando sus poderes, mientras un aura dorada lo rodeó por unos segundos. Todos pueden ver como la caja comenzó a moverse por si sola, sorprendiendo a varios.

"¡Wow!¡Se mueve sola!" exclamó Axl con asombro, mientras Luigi se escondía debajo de la mesa, pensando que era un fantasma.

"Esa es _la Alquimia_, o como le decimos; _Psynergy._" dijo Isaac, bajando su mano.

"Esta _Psynergy_ es muy parecida a nuestra magia." expresó Duncan con seriedad.

"_Y lo que el hizo es más parecido a un poder psíquico."_ dijo Mewtwo.

"¿Magia y poderes psíquicos?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"Si…algo así…" expresó Duncan, alzando su báculo y generando una pequeña esfera de energía luminosa, misma que flotó hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados la mayoría. Al estar en el centro, esta esfera explotó, mandando destellos de colores por toda la casa.

"¡Wow!¡Que hermoso!" expresó la _Mars Adept_.

"_Y esto es un poder psíquico." _ Comentó Mewtwo, mirando la caja que Isaac movió hace unos momentos. Sus ojos destellaron un poco en un tono azul, mismo color del aura que rodeó la caja, haciendo que esta comenzara a levantarse del suelo.

"¿También puedes usar _Levitate_?" preguntó Isaac con asombro.

"_No es un poder normal, es un poder psíquico, el poder de mover cosas con la mente."_ Respondió el _Pokemon_ con seriedad. _"Ese tipo de poderes existen en otros mundos."_

"Seguro que Kraden estaría fascinado con ustedes."

"Lástima por él que se fue a _Vault _por algo que hacer ahí." comentó Jenna.

"Si, mal por el…" comentó el guerrero rubio, antes de mirar a los demás. "¿Ustedes también tienen poderes?"

"La mayoría." dijo Alan. "Yo controlo el poder del hielo."

"Yo uso fuego y electricidad." expresó Luigi, saliendo de debajo de la mesa con temor.

"Yo uso el viento, aunque no muy bien…" comentó Takato, con una mano en su nuca. "También tengo otras habilidades."

"Yo no utilizo poderes, puesto que soy un _Reploid_, un robot avanzado de mi mundo." comentó Axl, confundiendo a los dos locales.

"¿Qué es un robot?" preguntó Isaac con confusión.

"Bueno… ¿Como explicarlo?"

"Es un hombre de metal." respondió Alan, ganándose una mirada de deprecio por parte del _Reploid_. "¿Qué? Fue la mejor explicación que se me ocurrió y que ellos entendieran."

"Que gracioso…" rió Axl con sarcasmo.

"¿Y el sujeto de rojo?" preguntó Jenna, señalando a InuYasha, quien rápidamente miró a otro lado.

"Feh, yo no me especializo en un elemento, sólo peleo con la espada." Comentó el hombre mitad bestia.

"Aunque sus ataques mas fuertes se basan en el viento." dijo Alan.

"Tienes un punto." expresó Takato.

"Feh..."

Y así continuó la plática, expresando cada uno sus aventuras, o al menos una versión resumida de estas que durara toda la comida. Luego de algunos minutos, el grupo terminó de comer, sintiéndose satisfechos por tan tremendo banquete.

"Bueno, es hora de buscar el anillo." dijo Alan, poniéndose de pie. "Gracias por la comida."

"¿Pero donde comenzaran?" preguntó Jenna con curiosidad.

"Mi anillo dice que el que está aquí se encuentra muy cerca en dirección hacia el norte."

"¿Hacia el norte?"

"Entonces debe de estar en los restos del _Mt Aleph_." comentó Isaac.

"¿Restos dices?" preguntó Duncan.

"Si, restos. Hace un año, debido a la liberación de _la Alquimia_, el _Mt. Aleph_ y el antiguo pueblo de Vale fueron destruidos."

"Vaya, casi igual con lo que pasó con el Monte de las Almas." expresó InuYasha.

"¡Entonces vamos!" exclamó Axl. "¡No puedo esperar más para entrar en acción!"

"Isaac, Jenna, ¿Serian tan amables de guiarnos?" pidió el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_ a sus anfitriones. "Como no somos de este mundo, quizás nos perdamos."

"Claro que los ayudaremos." dijo Jenna. "También tenemos interés por esta misión."

"Gracias, entonces salgamos de una vez."

Todos salieron de la casa para continuar su misión… todos, menos Luigi.

"Yo me quedo…" expresó el fontanero verde… antes de que empezara a levitar. "¡WAAAAA!"

"_Tu también vienes."_ comentó Mewtwo, levantándolo con su poder mental.

"¡Help!"

Y así, el grupo salió del pueblo de _Nueva Vale_ en dirección hacia el norte para buscar el anillo. No pasó mucho hasta que comenzaron a ver grandes rocas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntó Duncan.

"Casi, estamos en los limites del antiguo _Vale_." respondió Isaac.

"Vaya, debió ser muy malo lo que ocurrió aquí." comentó Takato con asombro.

"¿No te basta con que una montaña caiga?" preguntó Jenna con cierto sarcasmo y algo de enfado. "Claro que debió ser muy malo para que toda una montaña y el pueblo cercano desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra."

"Oh, si… lo siento." Respondió el _Tamer_ con nerviosismo.

"_Sigamos nuestro camino."_ dijo Mewtwo. _"Probablemente encontremos algo más adelante, alguna pista."_

El grupo siguió caminando durante un rato, aún pudiendo verse algunos restos de casas por debajo de las grandes rocas que las habían aplastado hace varios meses. Siguieron caminando hasta que Isaac se detuvo sobre una gran roca.

"Es aquí." Comentó el _Venus Adept. _ "Aquí debajo está _Sol Sanctum_, el lugar donde estaba encerrada _la Alquimia._"

Todos comenzaron a ver hacia todos lados, sólo pudiendo ver rocas, rocas y más rocas hasta donde el ojo podía ver.

"Yo podría jurar que aquí nunca hubo ningún templo." comentó Takato con algo de desconfianza.

"¿Vez algo Axl?" preguntó Alan al _Reploid_ que estaba con ellos.

"No, nada." Respondió el _Hunter_. "Una energía bloquea mi visión… sin embargo si detecto la energía provenir debajo de nosotros. Estoy seguro, es el anillo que buscamos."

"¿Qué tan profundo?" cuestionó Duncan con curiosidad.

"Como a un kilómetro y medio de distancia."

"Eso será un problema…" comentó Takato con nerviosismo.

"Y al parecer no hay otra entrada por aquí." comentó el _Reploid_.

"Bueno, entonces vámonos." dijo Luigi, empezando a retirarse del lugar.

"espera, Luigi, aún no podemos rendirnos." Comentó Alan, deteniendo al plomero de verde, antes de mirar al Pokemon a lado de ellos. "Mewtwo, con tu poder psíquico podríamos quitar algunas rocas. Quizás la entrada está más adentro."

"Eso tenía pensado." Comentó el ser psíquico.

"_**No será necesario.**_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _053-A formidable enemy appears-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon)_

De pronto, una poderosa energía se hizo presente en el lugar, aumentando un poco la gravedad de la zona. Todos los héroes se colocaron en guardia, en alerta por lo que podría pasar.

"¡¿Qué rayos…?!" preguntó Inuyasha con asombro.

"_Es una energía muy poderosa…"_ comentó Mewtwo. _"Supera la mía con cierta facilidad."_

"Y parece venir de todos lados." dijo Axl, intentando saber de donde venía con sus escáneres, sin éxito. "No puedo localizarla."

"Conozco esta energía…"comentó Isaac con asombro, antes de mirar a Jenna. "¿Tú crees que sea…?"

"Si lo creo, Isaac… Es él otra vez." Respondió la jovencita.

"¿Él?" preguntó Duncan con curiosidad. "¿De quien hablan?"

De repente, el lugar comenzó a oscurecer rápidamente, y una gran esfera de energía apreció en el cielo, descendiendo hasta estar a unos cinco metros de altura del suelo, haciendo que los héroes de otros mundos se colocaran en guardia. Con un fuerte resplandor, el ambiente regresó a la normalidad y pudieron ver una figura flotando sobre ellos: un ojo flotante. Luigi se asustó tanto que se fue a esconder detrás de Mewtwo, mientras que InuYasha sacó su espada y Axl le apuntó con sus pistolas, preparándose para el combate, aunque Alan rápidamente exclamó que no lo atacaran, porque era alguien que conocía perfectamente. Entonces, el ojo flotante miró a Isaac y a Jenna con detenimiento.

"_**Nos volvemos a ver."**_ Expresó la criatura.

"_The Wise One._" dijo Jenna.

"¿_The Wise One_?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"Se podría decir que es el guardián de _la Alquimia_, de la _Psynergy _y de los _Djnnis_. Posee la capacidad de usar todo tipo de _Alquimia_."

"_Ahora entiendo porque su energía es mayor que la mía."_ comentó Mewtwo. _"Su poder proviene del planeta mismo."_

"_**¿Qué los trae de nuevo al lugar sagrado?"**_ preguntó _The Wise One_ con curiosidad, mientras Isaac voltea a ver al grupo.

"Estos sujetos buscan un objeto de inmenso valor y poder." Respondió el joven.

"_**¿Un objeto dices?¿Cuál es?"**_

"Es un anillo." respondió Alan. "_Capricorn Zodiacal Ring_."

_The Wise One_ abre su ojo enormemente al escuchar esas palabras.

"_**¿Buscan el anillo de Capricornio?¿Como saben de el?"**_

"Es una larga historia." Respondió el manipulador del hielo. "Sabemos que ese anillo es uno de los doce necesarios para liberar el sello de _Void_."

"_**¿Y acaso tu vienes a tomar ese anillo para liberarlo?"**_ preguntó _The Wise One_ con autoridad, mientras que con su voluntad, hacía que toda la zona se volviera oscura, que el viento aumentara su intensidad y que varios relámpagos comenzaran a caer cerca de ellos.

"¡NO!¡No venimos por eso!¡Venimos a evitar que alguien se lo robe!"

"_**¿Alguien dices?¿Quien es?"**_

"Un hechicero, Exus." Respondió Duncan. "Ese hechicero de mi mundo está reuniendo los anillos para liberar a _Void_. Ya tiene la mayoría en su poder, nosotros tenemos otros, y según sabemos, este es el único que falta."

"_**¿Cómo puedo saber que hablas con la verdad?" **_preguntó _The Wise One_.

"Quizás esto ayude…" comentó el joven, invocando rápidamente la _Chaos Keyblade_ en su mano derecha y la levantó para que sea mejor visible. Al verla, _The Wise One_ se sorprendió enormemente.

"_**¿La Chaos Keyblade?¿Como puedes usar esa arma?"**_

"Ha estado conmigo desde hace ocho meses. Raphael me dijo que era algo así como el elegido…"

"_**¿Raphael?¿El Golden N-Warrior de Escorpio?"**_

"¿Lo conoces?"

"_**Claro que lo conozco; yo antes fui el Golden N-Warrior de Capricornio."**_

"¡¿Que?!" preguntó Alan sorprendido.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Isaac confundido.

"_**Quizás no lo sepan, pero hace cinco mil años, yo tenía una forma humana y luché por proteger esta galaxia. Al sellar a Void, regresé a este planeta, mi hogar. Usando la Alquimia de este mundo y el anillo de Capricornio, me convertí en el guardián que ven ante ustedes. Desde ese entonces, he protegido a la Alquimia y al anillo del mal."**_

"¿La leyenda de los _N-Warriors_?" preguntó Jenna, sabiendo un poco de esa historia. "Pero, pensé que era sólo eso, una leyenda contada por los ancianos a los niños como cuento para dormir, un cuento de fantasía…"

"_**No, es verdad. y, si ese muchacho lleva la Chaos Keyblade, entonces sus amigos deben de ser N-Warriors."**_

"La verdad, sólo Takato lo es…" respondió el joven. "Los demás estamos reunidos porque sus mundos fueron amenazados por los de Exus. El mundo de InuYasha cayó en la oscuridad, siendo devorado por un _Heartless_. No podemos permitir que eso pase con otros mundos y que mucha gente inocente muera."

"_**Entiendo, entonces los llevaré a donde está el anillo… Master Chaos."**_

"¿_Master Chaos_?"

Antes de obtener su respuesta, todos fueron rodeados por una energía extraña, antes de ser transportados a otro lugar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _082-Sol Sanctum-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Cuando Alan abrió los ojos, notó que tanto él como sus compañeros se encontraban dentro de un templo oscuro.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Axl.

"_Sol Sactum_." respondió Isaac, reconociendo las molduras del templo.

"Pero, ¿No se había destruido al inicio de tu aventura, Isaac?" preguntó Takato con curiosidad.

"Si, pero no sé como sobrevivió." expresó Jenna.

"_**Yo lo salvé."**_ dijo _The Wise One_, apareciendo detrás de todos y asustando a Luigi una vez más. _**"Yo usé mi poder para proteger este lugar, el recinto donde se oculta el anillo. Lo salvé de ser destruido cuando el volcán hizo erupción justo después de que las Elemental Stars fueran retiradas."**_

"¿Y donde está el anillo?" cuestionó Duncan.

"_**Por aquí, síganme."**_

El grupo siguió al ojo flotante, quien al parecer se dirigía a unas escaleras. Antes de subirlas, Mewtwo miró a tras y vio a Luigi en el suelo, blanco de miedo. Soltó un suspiro antes de usar su poder psíquico para elevarlo por el aire y seguir su camino con él detrás. Al parecer, han sido muchas emociones para el plomero verde.

El grupo siguió caminando por varios pasillos, subiendo y bajando escaleras, hasta que, en una de las paredes, una forma rectangular brillaba.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Axl.

"_**Es la puerta donde está el anillo." **_**Respondió el guardián del templo.**

"Pues vamos a verlo." dijo Takato.

El grupo entró a la puerta brillante en la pared, siendo transportados a otro lugar; una gran caverna, con piedras que emitían algo de luz. Había varias 'islas', rocas flotando en el agua que era bastante clara. En cuatro de esas islas había cuatro estatuas, una representando a _Venus_, a _Marte_, a _Mercurio_ y a_ Júpiter_. El grupo estaba de pie en la isla más grande en el centro de la caverna, con una puerta detrás de ellos. Isaac y Jenna fácilmente recordaron en que lugar estaban.

"No puede ser." dijo el _Venus_ _Adept_ con asombro. "Creí que este lugar había sido destruido."

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó InuYasha.

"Es la cámara donde estaban las cuatro _Elemental Stars_, pero el volcán justo debajo de la cámara hizo erupción. No sé como sobrevivió."

"_**Cuando el volcán casi hacia erupción"**_** empezó **_**The Wise One. "yo usé mi poder para trasladar Sol Sanctum a otro lugar momentáneamente, hasta que el volcán se calmase y luego lo regresé a su lugar. Cuando Mt Aleph se derrumbó, yo usé mi poder para que todo el templo fuese enterrado, pero no destruido."**_

"Ya veo…" comentó Alan. "¿Y donde está el anillo?"

"_**Al frente…"**_

Usando su poder, _The Wise One_ hizo que una columna se irguiera frente a la isla, con una altura de casi unos tres metros de alto y uno de ancho. En una de las paredes de la columna, estaba una puerta dorada con el símbolo de Capricornio en ella.

"_**Usa la Keyblade para abrir la puerta."**_** Inquirió el guardián de **_**la Alquimia**_**.**

"Si, lo haré…"

Alan se colocó frente al grupo, levantando su _Keyblade_ y apuntando hacia la puerta dorada, misma que se abrió por si sola, como si la _Keyblade_ lo hubiera comandado. Detrás de la puerta, había una pequeña caja dorada, misma que comenzó a flotar por si sola hasta posarse a los pies de Alan. El joven usó su _Keyblade_ y la golpeó gentilmente, escuchándose un sonido de un cerrojo abierto. La tapa comenzó a abrirse, dejando libre al _Capricorn Zodiacal Ring_ a la vista de todos.

"Si, al fin tenemos el anillo." expresó Alan, sujetando el objeto con sus manos.

"_Al parecer es el ultimo anillo que faltaba."_ dijo Mewtwo. _"Ahora podremos regresar y esperar a que Exus nos ataque."_

"¿Los ataque?" preguntó Jenna con confusión.

"Si." dijo Axl. "El planeta donde está Exus está infestado de Heartless. Si vamos a ese mundo, tendremos enemigos en todos lados."

"Nuestro plan es el hacer que Exus nos ataque." Dijo Duncan. "No importa si manda miles de Heartless, estaremos en un terreno que conocemos, por lo que las posibilidades de que podamos quitarle los otros anillos son mayores."

"Entonces hay que regresar a _Spellian Hegcian_ cuanto antes…" dijo Alan, antes de mirar al gran ojo flotante. "¿Podría sacarnos de aquí?"

"_**Será un placer…" **_**respondió el guardián, usando su poder para sacarlos de ahí.**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _027-Rockvale Temple (Outside)-- _(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda; Majora's Mask)_

Ya en el exterior, justo donde estaban antes de entrar al templo, el grupo miró a sus alrededores, cerciorándose de que habían regresado todos.

"Al parecer ya podemos volver." comentó Axl.

"Que alivio." suspiró Luigi con alivio.

"Si, pronto podremos volver con…"

"_¡ALAN!¿Me escuchas?_"

"¿Raphael?" preguntó el joven con confusión, haciendo que todos los demás lo miraran seriamente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Takato.

"Raphael habla conmigo por medio de la telepatía." Respondió.

"_Usaré mi poder psíquico para que todos podamos escucharlo."_ dijo Mewtwo, creando un enlace psíquico entre todos los presentes.

"Gracias Mewtwo." Dijo Alan, antes de concentrarse en la voz del más allá. "Raphael, ¿Qué sucede?"

"_¡Nos atacan!¡Exus esta atacando la ciudad!"_ respondió el hechicero mentalmente.

"¿Que?¿Tan pronto?"

"_Si, fue un ataque sorpresivo. No esperábamos que fuese tan pronto, por lo que nos tomó desprevenidos… ¡Alan!¡Tu y tu grupo regresen cuando hayan conseguido el anillo!"_

"Ya tenemos el anillo, vamos para allá."

"_¡Excelente, los esperamos aquí!"_ expresó el hechicero, cortando la comunicación mental.

"Al parecer Exus se nos adelantó" expresó el _Tamer_.

"¡Muy bien, hay que regresar ahora!" exclamó Alan, antes de voltear a ver a Isaac, Jenna y al guardián. "Agradecemos su ayuda, pero ahora debemos irnos. Amenazan nuestra ciudad."

"Yo iré a ayudarles." Comentó el _Adept_ de _Venus_ con seriedad, asombrando a su compañera.

"Pero Isaac…" empezó Jenna con preocupación.

"Debo ir, sé que podré ayudarlos de alguna forma."

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntó Alan. "Este mundo no fue amenazado por los Heartless, así que no hay razón para ayudarnos."

"Si tengo una razón; ayudar a mis amigos."

El grupo se quedó callado por un momento. Alan miró a Isaac, quien tenia una mirada de decisión en sus ojos. Por más que intentase convencerlo, al parecer no cambiaria de opinión.

De verdad es un héroe.

"Muy bien, bienvenido al grupo." comentó el joven, extendiendo su mano para saludar a su nuevo aliado.

"Gracias." respondió Isaac.

"Yo también voy." Comentó Jenna, interrumpiendo a los demás.

"Tu no tienes porque…"

"No, no continúes Isaac…" le interrumpió ella. "Yo… yo estuve separada de ti por casi un año cuando Saturos y Menardi me secuestraron. Yo no quiero volver a separarme de ti… quiero estar contigo por siempre."

Al darse cuenta de que lo que dijo parecía una confesión, Jenna colocó sus manos sobre su boca, sorprendida y con un rubor en sus mejillas. Isaac la miró sorprendido, también algo sonrojado por las palabras que había escuchado.

"D-de acuerdo." Expresó el joven. "Puedes venir…"

"Gracias…" dijo la _Mars_ _Adept_ apenada.

"Muy bien, bienvenidos sean los dos." expresó Alan. "Tendremos que irnos ya, no sabemos que podría pasar."

"_**Yo protegeré este mundo con toda mi fuerza." **_**Comentó **_**The Wise One. "Cuando llegue el momento, entraré en batalla."**_

"Está decidido, vámonos a _Shadow Realm_." Expresó el joven, tomando su _Keyblade_. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portón de espejo se abre frente a ellos, asombrando a Isaac y a Jenna. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para asombrarse, un mundo corría peligro, por lo que decidieron entrar luego de ver a los demás hacerlo, regresando a _Shadow Realm_.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _021-Enemy Assault - _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X)_

El grupo apareció nuevamente en la cámara principal del castillo, aunque ahora, para fortuna de muchos, habían caído de forma normal, y no apilados uno sobre otro. Ignorando este detalle, Alan miro a todos lados, esperando poder ver a alguien. Pero ninguna persona estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde estarán los demás?" preguntó Takato con confusión.

"No sé, pero vamos a…"

Duncan no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una fuerte explosión proveniente del exterior sacudió todo el lugar. Para ver de qué se trataba, el grupo salió del salón principal para mirar el exterior por medio del balcón. Lo que encontraron afuera los sorprendió.

Millones de _Heartless_, muchos más que los que atacaron _Spellian Hegcian _antes de que Exus abandonase el mundo, muchos más que los que habitaban en la Isla _Yang_, estaban atacando la ciudad. El océano dentro de las montañas que rodean a la ciudad no podía verse, en su lugar, una gran masa negra se movía a través del agua, entraba a los puertos, para posteriormente ingresar en la ciudad, donde varios hechiceros combatían a los seres de la oscuridad.

"Cielos… parece el fin del mundo." comentó Takato al ver esto, mientras Luigi, aterrado, miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo abajo.

"Hay que hacer algo." Expresó Axl. "Todos los demás podrían..."

"Lo sabemos." dijo Duncan. "Y sólo hay una cosa por hacer; eliminarlos."

"InuYasha." expresó Axl. "Te reto a que puedo eliminar a más _Heartless_ que tu."

"Ya estas, mocoso de metal." Respondió el hombre mitad bestia, con un rostro lleno de seguridad.

"¿Algún consejo antes de entrar en batalla?" preguntó Isaac con confusión.

"_Sólo no dejes que toquen tu pecho…"_ respondió Mewtwo. _"Si lo hacen, estas muerto…"_

"Que miedo." Comentó Jenna. "Pero no hay más que hacer, ¿verdad?"

"_Exactamente."_

"E-entonces vamos… M-Mario h-ha de estar a-ahí abajo…" dijo Luigi con nerviosismo.

"¡Vamos, muchachos!¡A eliminar _Heartless_!" exclamó Alan, corriendo por los pasillos para llegar hasta el fondo del castillo, siendo seguido por los demás aliados.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, Exus y sus aliados miraban divertidos las cosas que pasaban abajo.

"¿Bajamos ahora?" preguntó Ganondorf.

"Aún no, dejemos que sigan jugando." respondió Exus.

"Si, dejemos que se cansen y luego atacamos." comentó Sigma.

"Pronto será el fin de los héroes molestos… ¡y cumpliremos nuestros deseos!"

El grupo del mal miró hacia abajo, y todos soltaron una risa malvada, esperando su momento para atacar.

_**Fin del Capitulo 32

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora Exus está de nuevo en _Spellian Hegcian_, y viene acompañado… ¡esta será una batalla _**epica**_! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Batalla Épica, Todos contra todos**_

¡Todos con su chambelán!

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	34. Cap 33: Batalla Épica, todos vs todos

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 33: Batalla Épica, todos contra todos.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _011-Destiny's Force-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts)_

Ha pasado una hora desde que el grupo de Alan regresó de _Weyard_ a _Shadow Realm_ luego de la llamada de auxilio por parte de Raphael. Durante esa hora, la ciudad estaba completamente en ruinas, no había ni una zona intacta salvo el castillo, bien resguardado por los hechiceros. Cuando encontró a Raphael, Alan le entregó los anillos que portaba ya que, siendo el más fuerte y sabio del grupo, podría protegerlos mejor.

En algún momento de esa hora, el grupo de héroes de otros mundos se encargó de la situación. Raphael ordenó a la mayoría de los _Spellcasters_ de la ciudad que se reunieran en el castillo para protegerlo, mientras los _Heartless_ eran eliminados por los ahora veintiséis héroes; Raphael, Alan, Kristal, Duncan, Steve, Sapphire, Maya, Raichu, Tai, Ash, Takato, Beelzemon, Mario, Luigi, Link, X, Zero, Axl, Inuyasha, Miroku, Vash, Latias, Mewtwo, Isaac, Jenna y Sesshomaru, que si bien él no era un héroe, también entraba aquí. Gracias a que la mayoría contaban con técnicas que atacaban a varios oponentes a la vez, no tardaron mucho en eliminar a la mayoría de los _Heartless_, aunque aún siguieran saliendo más del portal aún abierto. De vez en cuando, algunos de los magos blancos que se quedaron para ayudar restauraban las energías de los héroes, para evitar que se fatigaran.

En el centro del pueblo, el grupo se reunió después de eliminar a varios _Heartless_ en diferentes zonas de la ciudad. Ya reunidos en el centro, magos blancos se encargaron de restaurar sus energías para que pudieran continuar con la batalla. Ahora, Alan miraba a todos lados, esperando ver más _Heartless_ que derrotar. Afortunadamente ya se había desecho de la gran mayoría, y ahora eran sólo un grupo de unos cuantos cientos que los Hechiceros podrían controlar fácilmente. El joven suspiró aliviado, no pensando la razón por la que, a pesar de que el portal estuviera abierto, ya no emergían más _Heartless_.

"Al parecer ya casi les ganamos." Comentó el joven de gorra gris, bajando su arma y tomando un respiro.

"No creí que fuera tan fácil." expresó Takato. "Creí que serían más difíciles de vencer, comparándolos con los que nos encontramos en otros mundos."

"Siento que fue demasiado fácil." inquirió Zero, sintiéndose algo inseguro de la situación.

"¡Oye, perro!" exclamó Axl, llamando la atención de InuYasha. "¿A cuantos _Heartless_ derrotaste? Yo eliminé a mil novecientos ochenta y cuatro."

"¿Sólo eso?" cuestionó InuYasha con burla, cosa que al _Reploid_ no le agradó. "Pero claro, que más puedo esperar de un mocoso de metal… yo eliminé a mil novecientas ochenta y cinco."

"¿Que?¡No puede ser!" exclamó el joven _Hunter_. "¡Tu no tienes la inteligencia suficiente para llevar el conteo de cuantos _Heartless_ eliminaste!"

"Para tu información, si la tengo… y eliminé más que tu, debilucho."

"¡Maldito!" Expresó Axl, para luego darse cuenta de una sombra moverse en el suelo detrás de Inuyasha, por lo que sacó su arma y disparó. Al momento de voltear, el _Hanyou_ vio a un _Heartless_ desaparecer. "Ochenta y cinco."

"Tienes suerte…" Expresó el hombre mitad bestia a regañadientes.

"Habilidad, perro, habilidad." respondió Axl, soplando el cañón de su pistola.

"Yo derroté a dos mil quinientos." dijo Beelzemon, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"¡Pero tu no estabas en la competencia!"

"Me auto invité."

Mewtwo se encontraba mirando a la ciudad, inspeccionándola con su poder psíquico, sintiendo algo extraño dentro de si. Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal y no se la podía quitar de encima.

"_Algo no está bien."_ Comentó el _Pokemon_.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Jenna.

"_Es extraño que Exus no se haya mostrado hasta ahora. Para este momento ya debería de haberse mostrado."_

"Tienes razón." Respondió Link. "Ese cobarde ya debió haberse mostrado. ¿Dónde está?"

"¿Me buscaban?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord Exdeath-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

Todos los veintiséis héroes voltearon en dirección de donde venía la voz, notando que, sobre el techo de una torre de unos veinte metros de alto, se encontraba el villano en persona; el hechicero Exus, mirándolos a todos, con los brazos cruzados.

"Hasta que se muestra el muy cobarde." comentó Sesshoumaru fríamente.

"Vaya Alan, Kristal." Expresó Exus, sonriendo arrogantemente. "Veo que se han hecho de poderosos aliados."

"¡Así es Exus!" exclamó el joven de gorra gris. "¡Ahora ríndete!, somos más que tu y, aún con los poderes de los anillos, no podrás con nosotros."

"Tienes razón." Comentó el hechicero, sorprendiendo a todos. "Yo no puedo vencerlos a todos aún con el poder de los anillos. Simplemente son demasiados para mi."

"Entonces. ¿Te rendirás?" preguntó Kristal con esperanzas.

"¿Bromeas, mujer? He llegado muy lejos como para rendirme."

"¡Entonces pelea!" exclamó Link, colocándose en guardia.

"¡No podrás contra todos nosotros tu solo!" exclamó X, apuntándole con su cañón.

"Cierto, pero yo también tengo un as bajo la manga." dijo Exus, confundiendo a todos.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó Tai.

"Verán… yo no estoy solo…"

"_**¡Nosotros estamos con él!**_"

Ocho voces se escucharon alrededor del grupo, quienes buscaron por todo el lugar para ver quienes eran. Ocho sombras aparecieron en los tejados de las construcciones alrededor del grupo, rodeándolos. Se trataban de Hades, Ganondorf, Sigma, Naraku, el D-Reaper, Apocalymon, Bowser, GiovanniDx. Varios miembros de los héroes no lo podían creer.

"Imposible." comentó Mario con asombro.

"¡No pueden estar aquí!" exclamó Link.

"¿Pero que…?" cuestionó Miroku con incredulidad.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Duncan, ya que conocía a Hades, pero no a los otros siete.

"Son los enemigos de algunos de nuestros aliados." respondió Alan. "¿Pero cómo?¿Cómo es que están aquí?"

"Nosotros fuimos transportados desde nuestros respectivos mundos al mundo donde Exus se ocultaba." respondió Ganondorf.

"¡Nos hemos aliado con él para llevar a cabo nuestra venganza contra ustedes!" exclamó Apocalymon con rabia.

"Y también tomar el control de esta galaxia." dijo el D-Reaper/Juripa.

"Fue una alianza benéfica para nosotros…" comentó Naraku.

"…pero mortal para nuestros enemigos." Terminó de decir Bowser con malicia.

"Podríamos decir que fue un capricho del destino." dijo Giovanni.

"Llámalo como quieran, pero sólo hay algo en claro…" expresó Sigma, antes de que los nueve miraran con odio a los héroes.

"_**¡Sus vidas pronto se extinguirán!**_" exclamaron los nueve, mientras poderosas auras, más grandes que las que normalmente tendrían, son expulsadas de sus cuerpos. Los héroes los miraban incrédulos.

"El poder de Sigma se ha incrementado." comentó X, viendo los números de sus escáneres, mostrando el poder del _Maverick_. "Imagino que el de los demás también."

"No puedo creer que ellos se hayan aliado." dijo Tai, aún incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

"Pues créelo." expresó InuYasha, sujetando su gran espada, _Tessaiga._ "Ahora hay que eliminarlos de una vez."

"¡Muy bien!" exclamó Kristal, colocándose en guardia. "¡Entonces esta será la ultima batalla!"

Todos se preparaban para el combate, sacando sus respectivas armas. Mario y Luigi sujetaron una pluma mágica cada uno, haciéndoles aparecer capas mágicas color amarillo en sus espaldas. Al ver que se habían preparado para el combate, los villanos hicieron lo mismo, sabiendo que podría ser el último combate.

"¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntó Isaac, sujetando firmemente su _Sol Blade_.

"Hay que luchar contra ellos." comentó Alan, para luego voltear a ver al grupo. "Duncan, Maya, Sapphire, Steve, nos encargaremos de esto, ustedes regresen al castillo."

"¡¿Qué tonterías hablas?!" exclamó Steve con enfado. "¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!"

"¡No seas tonto!¿No sentiste sus auras?¡Están más allá de tu nivel!"

"Pero nosotros…"

"Él tiene razón." comentó Duncan. "Ellos tienen más experiencia con esto. Vámonos, nos necesitarán más en el castillo, que creo que aún sigue siendo asediado por _Heartless_."

"De acuerdo…" dijo el hechicero a regañadientes.

"Pero prométanos que los vencerán." dijo Maya.

"Claro que si, lo prometemos." Respondió el joven de gorra gris.

"Oye Kristal, recuerda que tienes que volver, si no, ya no podré meterme en tu vida intima." dijo Sapphire.

"¿Ya tengo vida intima?... ¡Hey!" exclamó la hechicera con algo de ofensa. "Pero regresaré, lo prometo…"

"Los veremos pronto."

Así, Duncan, Maya, Sapphire y Steve se fueron corriendo, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo, dejando a los héroes, ahora veintidós, ahí.

"Prepárense para la pelea." comentó Alan, mirando a los villanos. "Muy bien, seleccionen al villano que quieran, pero tengan cuidado con su elección. Todos son muy fuertes."

"Feh, como ya he peleado mucho contra Naraku, mejor eligiere a otro." comentó InuYasha, viendo a quien derrotar.

"Axl, Zero, yo me encargo de Sigma, ustedes ayuden a los otros." expresó X con seriedad, los otros dos _Reploids_ aceptando su misión.

"Apocalymon es mió." dijo Tai secamente. "Después de todo, creo que me quiere eliminar."

"Yo me hago cargo del D-Reaper." expresó Takato.

"_Yo de Giovanni."_ dijo Mewtwo. _"Tengo una cuenta pendiente con él."_

"Yo y Ganondorf tenemos un asunto pendiente." expresó Link.

"Luigi, encárgate de Bowser." comentó Mario, para temor de su hermano. "Yo ayudaré a alguien más."

"¡¿Waaaa?! M-Muy b-bie-een…" respondió Luigi aterrado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _083-J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version)-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)_

Arriba, los villanos los veían, divertidos por la forma en la que se estaban organizando para pelear.

"No importa el orden, nunca nos eliminaran." dijo Sigma seriamente, sacando su enorme espada de energía viral.

"¡Son sólo insectos!" exclamó Apocalymon.

"¡Y los aplastaremos como tales!" expresó Bowser.

"_**¡INTENTENLO SI PUEDEN!**_" exclamaron los héroes, elevando sus auras, dando inicio así al combate.

Los villanos desaparecieron de la vista, seguido por los héroes. Justo después, se pudieron escuchar varias explosiones por todo _Spellian Hegcian_.

El combate había iniciado…

* * *

-_Zona Este de Spellian Hegcian-_

Cuatro sombras corrían a gran velocidad, una siendo perseguida por tres. La sombra que iba más adelante se detuvo sobre un tejado, revelando ser Ganondorf, rodeado por un aura oscura. La sombra más cercana se lanzó sobre él, con espada en mano, el _Gerudo_ teniendo que usar su propia espada para bloquear la de este enemigo. Cuando ambas armas chocaron, la otra sombra resultó ser Link, con la _Master Sword_ en su mano firmemente sujeta. Ambos emplearon todas sus fuerzas para sobrepasar al otro, pero era notable que el rey _Gerudo_ llevaba la ventaja, gracias al poder que Exus le otorgó, despertando el máximo poder de la _Triforce of Power_ en su mano derecha.

Empleando más fuerza, Ganondorf estuvo por sobrepasar a Link, cuando una tercer sombra apareció a su lado izquierdo, con una gran espada elevaba por sobre su cabeza, dispuesto a cortarlo en dos. Inuyasha, la tercera sombra, bajó su espada con fuerza para cortar a Ganondorf, pero este último vio lo que tramaba y se quitó del camino, dejando que la espada del _Hanyou_ chocara con el tejado, derrumbándolo.

Para evitar perder el equilibrio, Link y Ganondorf saltaron a techos diferentes, mientras que Inuyasha se quedo en el mismo lugar. El _Gerudo_ se preparó para atacar a Inuyasha, quien estaba aturdido debido al derrumbe, cuando un objeto pequeño, viajando a gran velocidad hacia él, llamó su atención. Usando su espada, bloqueó aquel pequeño objeto, escuchando el sonido del impacto, descubriendo que se trataba de una bala. Varias detonaciones siguieron a esta, por lo que miró en dirección a donde la bala venia, viendo a la cuarta sombra, Vash, disparando varias veces contra él.

Usando su espada, Ganondorf bloqueó varias de las balas que se dirigían a su cuerpo y esquivó las que sólo paraban cerca. Notó que ninguno de los disparos iba a sus partes vitales, por lo que pensó que aquel hombre sólo planeaba inmovilizarlo, algo que sería muy complicado de hacer. El _Gerudo_ _King_ corrió hacia Vash, esquivando y bloqueando las balas que se dirigían a él. El pistolero notó esto y rápidamente saltó a otro tejando antes de que Ganondorf usase su espada para intentar cortarlo. Mientras estaba en el aire, Vash siguió disparando más y más balas para inmovilizar a Ganondorf, sin éxito.

El ser portador de la _Triforce of Power_ miró hacia atrás, notando que Link e InuYasha se acercaban velozmente a él, por lo que decidió atacarlos de otra forma. Una esfera de energía amarilla se reunió en su mano izquierda rápidamente y, al extender su brazo hacia el frente, disparó dos de estas esferas de energía en contra de sus perseguidores. InuYasha no se esperó esto y recibió el golpe de lleno en el estómago, lanzándolo directamente a la pared de una casa en el segundo piso.

Pero Link si se esperaba ese ataque y estaba preparado para enfrentarlo; reunió energía en su espada y realizó el _Spin Attack_, rechazando así la esfera y reflejándola de nuevo contra Ganondorf. Esperando esta reacción de Link, El rey _Gerudo_ saltó la esfera y se lanzó para enfrentarse cara a cara con el héroe del tiempo, queriendo aplastarlo con su espada, pero el _Hylian_ usó su _Mirror Shield_ para bloquear y desviar el ataque, permitiéndole así responder con un corte suyo. Pero Ganondorf era bastante hábil y logró bloquear el corte de la espada de Link con algo de dificultad.

Ambos archienemigos siguieron intentando golpearse el uno al otro, intentando dar un corte que les daría la victoria, hasta que finalmente saltaron en direcciones opuestas para mantener algo de distancia entre ellos. Tomaron un breve respiro, antes de volverse a lanza el uno al otro. Link intentó darle una estocada, pero Ganondorf la desvió con su espada y, usando su brazo libre, reunió una esfera de energía, misma que incrustó en la espalda del joven héroe, mandándolo al suelo.

Después de mandar a su rival al suelo, notó que Vash seguía disparando varias balas a gran velocidad, por lo que decidió bloquearlas para evitar problemas. Luego, se lanzó hacia Vash, levantando un escudo mágico a su alrededor, e intentó cortarlo en dos, pero el pistolero logró evitar el corte y, aparte, volvió a disparar, esta vez atravesando el escudo mágico y golpeando a Ganondorf en su mano derecha, haciendo que soltara la espada.

Sin embargo, en respuesta, el rey _Gerudo_ tomó a Vash por su brazo y lo lanzó al aire, mientras reunía energía en su otra mano. Pero entonces, una esfera morada proveniente del cielo llamó su atención, por lo que tuvo que usar la energía que reunió en su mano para bloquearla y desviarla. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo darse cuenta de la presencia de Beelzemon, con su cañón de energía apuntándolo. Ganondorf estaba por atacar a Beelzemon con su magia, pero la distracción del _Digimon_ le impidió ver a Inuyasha acercarse a él, sin espada, hasta que fue muy tarde. El hombre mitad bestia le dio un fuerte derechazo a Ganondorf en el rostro, mandándolo a volar a otro tejado, mientras saltaba para seguirlo muy de cerca.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, Beelzemon preparó su cañón para dispararle a Ganondorf mientras era golpeado por InuYasha, pero una esfera psíquica lo golpeó en la espalda, mandándolo de regreso al suelo. Al levantarse, el _Digimon_ _Mega _miró a su atacante; Giovanni, con esa extraña armadura, reuniendo energía psíquica y lanzándosela como una lluvia de meteoros. Antes de poder reaccionar, las esferas chocaron contra una barrera invisible de energía psíquica, salvándolo de grandes heridas. Giovanni vio como Mewtwo descendía lentamente frente a Beelzemon, mirándolo con seriedad. Ambos, creador y creación, se miraron fijamente, hasta que sus auras se encendieron, creando una gran esfera psíquica color azul que los rodeó, para después lanzarse uno contra otro, las esferas chocando entre si varias veces. Ambos seres psíquicos se elevaron al cielo, intentando ganarle terreno a su enemigo. En el castillo, los hechiceros podían ver dos esferas de energía elevándose, chocando una con otra rápidamente.

Ambas esferas siguieron chocando una con otra hasta que sólo permanecieron flotando. Ambos seres psíquicos se quedaron inmóviles, antes de incrementar sus auras, provocando que las esferas crecieran de tamaño, hasta que al mismo tiempo soltaron un fuerte cilindro de energía, colisionando en el cielo. Ambos poderes estaban nivelados por un momento, pero todo cambió cuando una de las esferas creció de tamaño, incrementando la fuerza del poder que soltó. La energía de esta esfera superó y se estrelló con la otra, mandando al ser psíquico al suelo. Todos pudieron ver como Mewtwo chocaba contra una casa con fuerza.

Giovanni bajó hasta la casa donde había caído Mewtwo y se colocó delante de él, levantando su mano derecha y creando una esfera de energía oscura, una _Shadow Ball_. Al ser un ataque fantasma, Mewtwo era débil contra ese ataque y, a tan corta distancia y con lo débil que estaba, recibiría gran daño. Giovanni miró a su antigua creación, la esfera creciendo en tamaño. Estaba por lanzarla cuando varias balas de plasma lo golpearon en la espalda, mandando la esfera hacia una pared. Mewtwo aprovechó esto y, creando su propia _Shadow Ball_, mandando a Giovanni a otra casa, atravesando la puerta de madera. El _Pokemon_ psíquico miró a Axl, quien había sido el que lo había ayudado, mientras el _Reploid_ levantaba un pulgar.

Pero la emoción duró poco, ya que en ese mismo momento, la casa donde había caído Giovanni explotó, revelando a este último en el centro, sin ningún rasguño.

"Wow, este sujeto es duro de matar." comentó Axl con algo de asombro.

"_Ciertamente."_ respondió Mewtwo seriamente, mientras sentía como Beelzemon bajaba a nivel del suelo, estando cerca de ellos. _"¿Necesitas ayuda?"_

"En tus sueños, _Pokemon_." Respondió el _Demon Lord_. "¡Me las pagará por atacarme por la espalda!" exclamó el _Digimon_ con furia, haciendo que Giovanni sólo sonreía.

"No tienes el suficiente _**poder**_ para hacerme pagar." Comentó el _Hibrido_, haciendo estallar a Beelzemon de cólera.

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó el _Digimon_, lanzándose contra su oponente, mientras Mewtwo y Axl lo apoyaban con todo lo que tenían.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _031-Premonition-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

En uno de los muelles de la ciudad, Naraku se encontraba en una orilla cercana al agua, su escudo protector rodeándolo, mientras varias esferas de energía rosa oscura y ondas de energía verde chocaban contra este, sin causarle daño. Dos sombras aparecieron frente a él, revelando ser Kristal y Zero, los que lanzaron esos ataques contra Naraku sin efecto alguno.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó el _Hunter_. "Nuestros ataques no surten efecto en él y ese escudo es más fuerte que antes."

"No pueden hacer nada." Respondió el demonio. "Sólo esperar la muerte."

"No lo creo." Comentó Kristal en voz baja. "Me sé un hechizo que nos puede ayudar."

"¿Ah si? Pues hazlo." dijo Zero.

"¡Claro!"

La hechicera concentró sus energías en la _Keyblade_, que comenzó a emitir un aura rosa oscura, casi morado. Zero miró con detenimiento cuando ella extendió su brazo con la _Keyblade_ hacia el frente en dirección a Naraku.

"_¡DISPEL!_"

La joven disparó una esfera rosa/morada hacia Naraku a gran velocidad, chocando contra su campo de energía. Al principio no parecía que ocurriese algo, pero entonces, el campo de energía comenzó a destellar, cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que simplemente desapareció, sorprendiendo a Naraku.

"¿Qué?¿Pero cómo?" preguntó el demonio con asombro.

"Es un hechizo avanzado." respondió Kristal. "_Dispel_ es capas de eliminar un escudo o campo de fuerza, no importa que tan fuerte sea este, además de anular todo incremento de fuerza, defensa o velocidad de una persona. El hechizo fue creado debido a que habían enemigos con campos de fuerza que bloqueaban los ataques."

"¿Cuándo aprendiste este ataque?" preguntó Zero con curiosidad.

"Lo acabo de aprender, David me lo mostró mientras Alan iba al ultimo mundo."

"Entiendo..."

"Veo que los he subestimado." Comentó Naraku, acercándose a ellos, llamando su atención. "Pero eso no volverá a pasar… _¡POISON ZONE!_"

El demonio emitió un fuerte veneno en forma de neblina que cubrió todo el muelle. Antes de alcanzarlos, Kristal alzó la _Keyblade_ al cielo, realizando otro de sus hechizos.

"_¡AERA!_"

Un fuerte aire verde comenzó a rodearla como si fuera una esfera, protegiéndola del veneno, manteniéndolo alejado de la hechicera. Zero simplemente se quedo ahí, ya que él era resistente al veneno.

"Oh, interesante." comentó Naraku. "Veo que usas magia para protegerte de mi veneno."

"Si, ¡y estoy lista para todo!" exclamó Kristal, colocándose en guardia.

"Y recuerda que tu veneno no me afecta." Expresó el _Hunter_ con seriedad.

"¿Enserio?"

Entonces, Zero comenzó a escuchar algo, un sonido extraño. Miró su brazo y, para su sorpresa, notó un pequeño punto del metal de su brazo comenzaba a derretirse. Kristal también sintió algo, que varias partes de su cuerpo cosquilleaban. Se dio cuenta de que pequeñas cantidades del veneno pasaban por el escudo de viento y la lastimaban levemente, aunque no de gravedad… por ahora.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la hechicera al ver lo que les pasaba.

"He incrementado mi poder, por lo que mi veneno también…" expresó Naraku con malicia. "No importa la resistencia que tengan, no podrán superar a mi veneno."

"¡Entonces debo crear más viento!" Exclamó la hechicera, elevando su aura a niveles más altos. "Veamos si funciona… _¡AEROGA!_"

El hechizo de viento se incrementó, habiendo subido un nivel de fuerza, haciendo que la burbuja de aire alrededor de ella se hiciera más y más grande, hasta que dispersó el veneno.

"Oh, veo que mi gas venenoso no les afecta." comentó Naraku. "Por lo que tendré que usar otra táctica."

De pronto, varios demonios salieron de la espalda de Naraku y se lanzaron contra ambos, haciendo que Zero y Kristal tuvieran que usar sus armas para cortar a esos demonios. Mientras los cortaba, el _Hunter_ avanzó por entre los demonios, esquivando, cortando y saltando encima de algunos para correr más rápido hacia Naraku. Al estar frente de él, dio un fuerte sablazo con su arma de luz, pero el demonio mayor levantó un pequeño escudo de energía que rodeaba su brazo izquierdo, bloqueando la espada. El _Reploid_ estaba tan sorprendido, que no notó cuando el brazo derecho de Naraku se volvió un cuerno hasta ya muy tarde. Naraku golpeó a Zero en el pecho con el cuerno, golpeando una parte de su armadura, misma que evitó que fuese atravesado. El _Hunter_ cayó al piso, su peto algo fisurado, para luego tener que levantar la mirada y ver a Naraku lanzarle una esfera de veneno muy concentrado.

Sin embargo, una esfera de agua y una nube de aire congelado impactaron el veneno y redujeron su velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que Zero pudiera evitarlos. Kristal, quien había lanzado un _Watera_ y un _Blizzara_, encaró a Naraku, reuniendo energía en su _Keyblade_ y lanzándole de esta un _Thundara_, mismo que el demonio logró bloquear con su escudo de energía.

Naraku vio a Zero acercarse, sujetando su espada en alto, así que creó un escudo de energía que cubría su brazo derecho convertido en un cuerno para darle una mayor resistencia. Con el, bloqueó varios de los ataques del _Hunter_ con facilidad. Entonces, notó que Kristal saltó hacia donde estaban ellos, con su _Keyblade_ en mano para caer con fuerza, por lo que convirtió su otro brazo en cuerno y creó otro pequeño escudo de energía alrededor para protegerlo. Así, Naraku usó sus dos brazos para bloquear los ataques de Zero y Kristal, que hacían hasta lo imposible para cortarlo… sin éxito hasta ahora.

* * *

_-Zona Oeste-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _081-Enemy Battle - _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Juripa, Apocalymon y Bowser atacaban lanzando esferas de sus respectivos elementos (borradores por parte de Juripa, de energía de Apocalymon, y de fuego cortesía de Bowser) contra los nueve jóvenes que se acercaban a ellos. Takato, Tai, Ash, Raichu, Latias, Mario, Luigi, Isaac y Jenna corrían a gran velocidad, evitando las esferas que hacían desaparecer, explotar o quemar las construcciones que estaban a su paso. Si alguna de ellas los tocaba, podrían morir, desaparecer o ser quemados gravemente.

Los tres manipuladores del fuego, Jenna, Tai y Mario, se acercaron a los tres villanos y lanzaron sus técnicas especiales.

"_¡SERPENT FUME!_"

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

"_¡FIRE ORB!_"

Una gran esfera, varias más pequeñas y una serpiente, las tres de fuego, se acercaron a los tres villanos, quienes lograron esquivar esos ataques al último segundo. Cerca, Raichu y Latias, en su forma humana, se lanzaron contra Apocalymon, el roedor eléctrico lanzando un _Trunderbolt_ y su compañera un _Psybeam._ El _Digimon_ _Mega _sólo vio ambos ataques, alzó sus dos manos y atrapó los poderes con algo de dificultad, aunque no le causó daño alguno, sorprendiendo a ambos _Pokemon_s. Apocalymon alzó su brazo derecho, convirtiéndolo en una pequeña versión de un _Digimon_, un Machinedramon, un _Digimon_ dinosaurio de metal con dos cañones en su espalda. El ser de la oscuridad disparó un rayo de energía hacia los dos _Pokemon_s uno que Latias bloqueó a duras penas con su escudo psíquico, aunque este no resistió por mucho tiempo y se quebró, mandándolos a ambos a una casa, atravesando el ya muy debilitado techo.

"Ow, el dolor…" comentó Raichu, pues fue a él al que el rayo le dio de lleno. Gracias al escudo de Latias, el poder de Apocalymon no lo lastimó de gravedad, pero su pequeño cuerpo evitó que Latias recibiera gran daño. La caída lo hubiera lastimado de no ser por caer en algo blandito.

"O-oye Raichu… ¿Podrías moverte?"

El roedor levantó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el pecho de Latias. Ahora Raichu entendía porque no recibió tanto daño; Latias usó su poder psíquico para evitar que la caída fuese muy dura, mientras él caía encima de ella. Medio haciendo caso omiso de la suplica por un momento, Raichu movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, aún en el busto de Latias para sentir su suavidad, antes de levantarse.

"Lo siento, no lo hice a propósito." Comentó el _Pokemon_, aparentando inocencia. Latias lo veía de mala manera.

"Quizás la caída no fue intencional." Respondió ella con algo de enfado. "Pero que te restregaras en mi pecho humano no lo fue."

"¡Hey eso no es cier…! ¿En tu pecho humano?" cuestionó el roedor con confusión. Era cierto, él no la conocía, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, sólo la había visto cuando Alan regresó de aquel mundo desértico y ella ya estaba con ellos. No sabía nada de ella… sólo que estaba encariñada con Ash.

"Oh si, no lo sabes." Respondió ella, al recordar que no le habían dicho a este Raichu quien era. Ella se sorprendió al ver a un _Pokemon_ fuera de su mundo, y que, aparte, hablara. "Yo soy Latias… un _Pokemon_."

"¡¿Latias?!¿La _Eon Legendary Pokemon_?" preguntó con asombro el roedor, no creyendo lo que le comentaba.

"Si, ahora tomaré mi forma real… creo que la necesitaré para el combate."

El cuerpo de Latias brilló y cambio de forma y tamaño, haciendo que, justo frente a Raichu, apareciera en su forma de _Pokemon_, dejando al roedor eléctrico algo atónito. Latias miró al cielo, donde la batalla aún continuaba.

"¡Vamos!¡Los demás nos necesitan!" expresó ella.

Raichu entendió esto y se subió a la espalda de Latias, mientras ella emprendía el vuelo, de vuelta al campo de batalla.

Mientras tanto, los otros siete que los acompañaban seguían luchando contra los tres villanos.

Juripa esquivó varios ataques para dirigirse a Takato, convirtiendo su brazo en una lanza. El _Tamer_ notó que venía hacia él y, usando su _Keyblade_, logró desviar el ataque para salvar su vida. Sin embargo, Juripa se giró rápidamente y sujetó al joven por el rostro con una sola mano, levantándolo del suelo, antes de azotarlo contra una pared con fuerza. Estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia, cuando Luigi, en una acción heroica, apareció por detrás y, tomando impulso, se lanzó contra ella, golpeándola en la espalda, soltando a Takato en el proceso.

Juripa se volteó y lanzó varias de sus burbujas rojas que borraban todo lo que tocaban contra Luigi, quien comenzó a correr por su vida mientras las burbujas lo perseguían. El plomero de verde cayó al suelo, las esferas rojas acercándose a él, lo que sería el final a menos que ocurra algo. Entonces, una estaca de roca apareció frente a Luigi, bloqueando las burbujas y salvando al plomero, aunque las rocas se desvanecieron al ser tocadas por las burbujas. El _Venus Adept _Isaac, quien invocó esa estaca, apareció frente a Luigi, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, enfrentando al programa evolucionado.

El joven _Adept_ se lanzó contra el D-Reaper, corriendo a gran velocidad, usando su espada para dar varios cortes, pero el avanzado programa modificó sus brazos para que parecieran hojas de espada, y comenzó a bloquear los ataques de Isaac con facilidad. El joven saltó hacia atrás, para hacer algo de distancia entre ambos, y comenzó a reunir energía, mientras un aura casi dorada rodeó su cuerpo. Juripa estaba por invocar más burbujas para borrar al joven de la faz de la tierra, pero se dio cuenta de algo que no se esperaba; dos espadas de energía semi transparentes se aparecieron cerca de ella, en un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados, con las puntas afiladas hacia ella.

De pronto, las espadas salieron disparadas hacia ella, intentando atravesarla. Juripa logró evitar una, pero la otra logró clavarse en su pierna y, si bien no la había perforado, no podía moverse.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" Cuestionó ella con confusión.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamó Isaac, corriendo rápidamente hacia ella, sujetando su espada con ambas manos… y rodeado de una energía dorada. "_¡ODYSSEY!_"

Isaac dio un fuerte corte con su espada, golpeando a Juripa con fuerza. El programa avanzado, mientras la fuerza del golpe la mandaba lejos, podría jurar que el aura que rodeaba al Venus _Adept_ tenía la forma de una enorme espada.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _015-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Cerca de ahí, Bowser lanzaba varias esferas de fuego hacia Mario, Ash y Tai, quienes las esquivaban con facilidad. Usando su habilidad para volar gracias a la capa, Mario sobrevoló a Bowser y, justo sobre él, le lanzó varias esferas de fuego, evitando que el rey _Koopa_ continuara atacando. Bowser quedó aturdido por un momento, pero observó como Tai y Ash se acercaban con sus _Keyblade_ en mano. Ambos jóvenes atacaron al enorme reptil con sus llaves, pero El enorme _Koopa_ se escondió en su gran caparazón y resistió el ataque, para luego sorprenderlos cuando sus brazos salieron del caparazón, sujetando las piernas de ellos y alzándolos por el aire. Girando sobre si mismo, Bowser lanzó al _Digidestined_ y al _Pokemon Trainer_ en direcciones opuestas, Ash chocando con unas cajas y una pared, y Tai cayendo en una fuente, chocando con la figura del centro.

Jenna vio esto y se preparó para auxiliar a Tai y a Ash, pero tuvo que olvidarlos cuando Apocalymon apareció sobre ella. Ella realizó uno de sus ataques de fuego, _Flare Wall_, para mantenerlo a raya, pero el ser oscuro pasó através de la pared de llamas como si fueran nada y la atacó con un látigo rojo. La _Adept_ de fuego logró esquivar el primer ataque, pero no el segundo, que la mando al suelo con fuerza. El enorme _Digimon_ _Mega _sonrió al ver a la chica en el suelo, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba Tai para eliminarlo. Cuando estaba frente a él, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica golpeándolo por todo su cuerpo, lastimándolo un poco. Al mirar quien era, vio a Latias y a Raichu sobrevolándolo, preparándose para otro ataque, por lo que él se lanzó hacia ellos para eliminarlos y que ya no lo interrumpieran.

-_Zona Norte de la ciudad_-

Las armas de Alan y Sigma chocaron varias veces, intentando golpearse al menos una vez, pero un descuido del humano le dio al _Reploid_ la oportunidad de mandarlo al suelo. Estaba por atravesarlo, cuando un disparo de plasma golpeó al _Maverick_ en el estómago, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, pero recuperándose rápidamente. X, con su _Nova Armor_ (Megaman X4) apareció a lado de Alan, mientras Sigma se levantaba fácilmente.

"X, ahora tus disparos no me hacen tanto daño como antes." Comentó el _Maverick_ con arrogancia.

"¡Sigma, te eliminaremos aquí y ahora!" exclamó X, mientras él y su compañero se colocaban en guardia.

"No creo que puedas hacerlo, mis poderes se han incrementado, ni con todas tus armaduras podrás vencerme."

"¡Entonces tendré que absorberte!" exclamó una cuarta voz, haciendo que Sigma volteara a verlo. Se trataba de Miroku, quien tenía alzado su mano derecha contra el _Reploid_ malvado. "¡Toma esto!_¡KAZAANA!_"

El agujero negro en la mano derecha del monje se abrió, comenzando a absorber todo frente a él. Sigma sintió que la fuerza del agujero lo jalaba, y que era peligroso, por lo que tenia que hacer algo o si no sería absorbido por este… y no moriría por algo tan simple

"¡Estúpido chico!¡No te metas!" exclamó Sigma, alzando su mano izquierda y comenzando a reunir energía verde en ella. "_¡MAVERICK VIRUS!_"

Varias líneas verdes juntas como si fueran una esfera salieron de la mano del _Maverick_ hacia Miroku, quien lo recibió de lleno al no ser absorbidas por el agujero negro. Inmediatamente después de recibir el ataque, Miroku sintió mucho dolor, mientras líneas verdes aparecían por todo su cuerpo, causando que él se desplomara en el suelo, el agujero en su mano cerrándose antes de tocar el piso.

"¡Miroku!" exclamó Alan con preocupación, para luego volteo a ver a Sigma. "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"Sólo le di una probada del virus _Maverick_." Respondió el señor de los renegados con frialdad.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó X. "¿Cómo puedes transferir el virus a humanos?"

"Con el incremento de poder, y la energía del anillo que me salvó hace tiempo, puedo hacer que el virus infecte a los humanos. Sin embargo, en lugar de convertirse en _Maverick_s, el virus los matará."

"¡Maldito!" exclamó el joven humano, lanzándose hacia Sigma.

"¡Debemos derrotarte ahora!" expresó X, su armadura brillando un poco. "¡Ven a mí, _Ultimate Armor V.1_!"

Una armadura azul oscura cubrió el cuerpo de X, incrementando su energía. Era la _Ultimate Armor_, la misma que usó durante la guerra contra la _Repliforce_, el accidente de _Eurasia_, y el _Nightmare Virus_. Con esta nueva armadura, el _Hunter_ emitió un fuerte destello amarillo alrededor de su cuerpo y se lanzó contra su enemigo.

"_¡NOVA STRIKE!_" exclamó el _Hunter_, incrementando su velocidad y pasando a Alan fácilmente, llegando con Sigma primero.

El _Maverick_ usó su espada para bloquear el ataque de X y resistirlo, mientras Alan saltaba sobre su compañero y se preparaba para cortar a Sigma con su _Keyblade_, quien sólo sonrió.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _082-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

En el centro, sobre un techo, se encontraban Raphael y Exus, ambos mirándose con detenimiento.

"Así que." Empezó Exus. "Aquí es donde todo termina, maestro…"

"Exus." Respondió Raphael. "Siempre quise que te convirtieras en un protector, no un conquistador de la galaxia, por eso fue que te entrené."

"Si, pero el poder absoluto lo es todo, ¿Para que proteger si puedo conquistar?"

"Tu mente se ha nublado por la oscuridad que habitaba tu corazón. Como tu maestro, tengo la obligación de derrotarte yo mismo."

"Pero antes, pagará por lo que haz hecho."

Una tercera voz se hizo presente en el lugar, haciendo que ambos hechiceros vieran a Sesshoumaru en otro techo, con su espada _Tokijin_ en su mano.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó Exus con aburrimiento.

"Vengo por tu cabeza." Respondió el demonio blanco, apuntándole con la punta de su espada.

"No tengo tiempo para lidiar con basuras como tu."

"Ya veras quien es la basura." Expresó Sesshoumaru, lanzándose hacia él para intentar atacarlo. Sin embargo, una figura apareció delante de Exus, creando un campo de energía para proteger al hechicero, rechazando así el ataque del _Youkai_.

"No dejaré que lastimes al señor Exus." expresó Hades con malicia, haciendo que Sesshoumaru lo mirara con frialdad.

"Tu no te metas, no es contigo con quien es esta pelea."

"Pues no me moveré."

"Entonces serás eliminado."

Sesshoumaru se lanzó y atacó a Hades para cortar su cabeza, pero la espada _Tokijin_ se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cuello, sorprendiendo al demonio blanco, mientras Hades reía.

"La espada de un demonio no puede afectarme, pues soy el maestro de los demonios." Respondió el _Fiend _de _Shadow Realm._

"Ya veo." Comentó Sesshoumaru, antes de guardar la espada _Tokijin_ nuevamente. "Entonces tendré que matarte con mi propia mano."

"Veamos si puedes. Muéstrame la fuerza de los demonios de otros mundos."

Ambos demonios desaparecieron del lugar para continuar su lucha en otra parte, dejando a los hechiceros a solas. Nuevamente, Exus y Raphael se miraron fijamente.

"Veo que la distracción se ha ido… comencemos con esto." expresó Exus con arrogancia.

"Estoy de acuerdo, aprendiz…" respondió Raphael, elevando su aura mágica.

"Pero, maestro, ¿Qué pelea de maestro/aprendiz sería esta si no peleamos con nuestras armas?"

"¿Qué dices?" cuestionó el _Dark Sage_. "No me digas que aún la tienes."

"Claro, nunca dejaría que se alejara de mi." Respondió Exus, haciendo aparecer un objeto en su mano derecha; una _Keyblade_.

Raphael miró la llave que Exus portaba, sus ojos bastante abiertos al verla; era una llave de hoja negra, el mango de color morado y la "guarda" que estaba a ambos lados del mango era color verde. Los dientes de la llave parecían ser una esfera mágica, rodeada de dos crestas color verde. El _Keychain_ era también la piedra mágica del diente.

"¿Cómo es posible?" cuestionó el sabio oscuro con asombro. "¿Cómo es posible que todavía la tengas? Yo mismo vi cuando ella te abandonó."

"¿Cómo cree que he estado debilitando el poder de los cuatro _Elemental Crystals_?" cuestionó Exus. "Ni con todo mi poder había podido hacer algo así. Fue gracias a ella que pude liberarme."

"Pero, ¿Cómo fue que la _Keyblade_ regresó a ti?"

"Aprendí mi error, maestro. Aprendí cual fue mi error hace trescientos años cuando intenté apoderarme de _Void_. Mi corazón se debilitó por mi ambición, y la _Keyblade_ me dejó. Sin embargo, estuve haciéndome más y más fuerte mientras estaba encerrado y llegué al punto en el que me volví tan fuerte de corazón como para recuperar mi _Keyblade_, la _Dark Sorcery._"

"Y fue por eso que el sello se debilitó un poco, por la incursión de la _Keyblade_ dentro del sello." Expresó Raphael con seriedad. "Si, la _Keyblade_ puede viajar hasta el fin del universo con tal de llegar a su dueño siempre y cuando sea un _N-Warrior_. El sello de Exus no era una excepción."

"¡Vamos, maestro!" exclamó el hechicero oscuro, apuntándole al _Dark Sage_ con su _Keyblade_. "Muéstreme su poder. He estado guardando el momento para usar esta _Keyblade_ contra usted primero que nada. Invoque su _Keyblade_, y no me refiero a esa dorada, que sé que ya no puede usarla."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _062-March- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dissidia Final Fantasy)_

Raphael lo miró con detenimiento y seriedad. Era cierto, ya no podía usar la _Keyblade_ dorada de Escorpio, ya no era su dueño, sólo podía usarla unas pocas veces, pero no podría usar su máximo poder. El tiempo de usar esa _Keyblade_ había terminado.

En cambio, el hechicero invocó otra _Keyblade_, de mango amarillo, con una hoja color café, parecido a la superficie de un bastón. El diente de la llave era en sí el final de un bastón que usan los ancianos para caminar, claro, con algunas gemas color verde. La guarda de la llave, la que la hacía tomar forma de llave, era color morada, con algunas líneas un poco menos moradas. Esta era su _Keyblade_, la que lo había elegido desde antes de ser el portador de la _Escorpio Zodiacal Keyblade_, la que había declarado su destino.

"_The_ _Dark Sage._" Comentó Exus. "hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa _Keyblade_, maestro. Le queda muy bien, puesto que ahora es usted el _Dark Sage_ de esta tribu."

Pero Raphael no le hizo tanto caso, estaba tan concentrado en la llave que ahora tenía en sus manos.

'_¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que peleamos juntos, amigo?¿Cinco mil años? Si que ha sido mucho tiempo.'_ Pensó el sabio oscuro. _'Pero creo que es hora de salir del retiro, al menos por unos momentos. Dame la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarme a mi mejor discípulo.'_

La _Keyblade_ comenzó a emitir un leve destello, como escuchando las palabras de su portador. Raphael sujetó la llave con una mano, colocándola como si estuviera parado normalmente, aunque un poco más abierto, mientras que la pose de combate de Exus era estar de pie, con el brazo que sujetaba la _Keyblade_ extendida al frente, mientras su otro brazo se doblaba un poco.

El aura de los dos comenzó a crecer, considerablemente, aumentando la gravedad del lugar. Entonces, sin previo aviso, ambos se atacaron con poderosos hechizos ofensivos.

"_¡FLARE!_"

"_¡HOLY!_"

Y así, el combate de hechiceros comenzó.

_**Fin del Capitulo 33

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Nuestras peleas aún continúan siendo tan difíciles, pero Exus tiene un as bajo la manga… ¿Qué esta haciendo?¡Oh no! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**La traición de Exus.**_

Al fin lo ha logrado…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	35. Cap 34: La traición de Exus

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 34: La traición de Exus**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109 (Shadow Realm)-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _084-Doom Dragon Battle-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Solo unos minutos habían pasado desde que Raphael y Exus comenzaron su pelea, pero ya habían causado más destrozos que los demás en ese poco tiempo que llevaban combatiendo el uno con el otro. Varios hechizos volaban de un lugar para otro, todo tipo de elementos habían arrasado esa parte de la ciudad; varias construcciones ardían en llamas, mientras que algunas que estaban justo a lado de ellas estaban congeladas por completo, y otras volaban en pedazos por las poderosas corrientes de aire o torrentes de agua.

Entonces, justo sobre una casa, dos figuras aparecieron, chocando sus armas, _Keyblades_, el uno contra el otro. Se trataban de Raphael y Exus, quienes empleaban todas sus fuerzas para tratar de superar a su rival. De pronto, ambos se alejaron, manteniendo distancia el uno del otro. Raphael, se hincó sobre una rodilla, colocando la palma de su mano izquierda en el tejado bajo sus pies, concentrando algo de sus poderes en este.

"_¡FIRAGA TOWER!_"

Exus notó esto, sabiendo lo que su antiguo maestro intentaba hacer. El hechicero oscuro saltó verticalmente, justo a tiempo para evitar tres columnas de fuego, de un metro de ancho cada una. Las columnas, viajando verticalmente también, comenzaron a girar entre si, formando una especie de hélix de fuego acercándose a Exus, quien no perdió tiempo en responder.

"_¡BLIZZAGA SLASH!_"

Haciendo un corte horizontal con su _Keyblade_, Exus formó una onda de corte azul perfectamente linear, que viajó hacia abajo. Cuando la onda azul impactó las flamas, las puntas de estas comenzaron a congelarse rápidamente, hasta que las columnas ya no tenían forma de seguir a Exus y se desvanecieron. El hechicero oscuro cayó a tierra sobre sus pies, sonriendo arrogantemente al ver a su maestro, quien lo miraba seriamente.

"¿Eso es todo, maestro?" cuestionó Exus, alzando su mano izquierda hacia el frente. "Entonces, no perdamos tiempo… _¡WATERGA WAVE!_" exclamó, mientras un potente chorro de agua salía de su mano izquierda, al igual que el agua cercana comenzar a unirse a la técnica de Exus. Sin embargo, Raphael no iba a quedarse de pie sin hacer nada.

"_¡AEROGA STORM!_"

Clavando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos en el suelo, el Dark Sage formó un poderoso tornado a su alrededor, el viento siendo tan fuerte que logró evitar que la corriente de agua lo impactara, desviando el liquido en varias direcciones, destruyendo algunas construcciones cercanas. Raphael canceló su hechizo, viendo que el agua ya no venía, pero no pudo ver a Exus donde estaba antes. Entonces, al alzar su mirada, notó que su exalumno estaba en el aire, descendiendo velozmente, con su _Keyblade_ en ambas manos… rodeada de electricidad.

"_¡THUNDAGA BREAK!_"

"_¡STONEGA BLADE!_"

Para bloquear el corte eléctrico de Exus, Raphael usó un hechizo que hizo que algunas rocas sueltas del lugar, de unos veinte centímetros de diámetro, flotaran hasta estar frente a su _Keyblade_, formando un escudo de rocas a escasos centímetros de su arma. Con este hechizo, Raphael bloqueó el corte eléctrico de Exus, las rocas absorbiendo toda la electricidad de su exalumno con facilidad. Resistió esto unos segundos, antes de que empleara más fuerza y lanzara lejos a su pupilo al hacer un corte con su arma, las rocas siguiendo a Exus mientras volaba en el aire, aunque este logró destruirlas con algo de electricidad. El hechicero oscuro cayó de pie, reunió algo de magia en su puño izquierdo y le lanzó un _Firaga_ a toda potencia, pero Raphael extendió su mano izquierda, rodeada con el aire congelado de un _Blizzaga_, y detuvo el hechizo de llamas con una mano, no causándole daño alguno. Exus miró esto y, en lugar de sentir temor, comenzó a reírse.

"¿De que te ríes, Exus?" preguntó Raphael con curiosidad.

"Esto es divertido, maestro." Respondió el hechicero oscuro. "Cuando era su aprendiz, nunca pude luchar a su nivel. Ahora, gracias al poder de los anillos, puedo hacerlo y con gran facilidad. Es cierto lo que dice el dicho; _'El alumno supera al maestro'_."

El _Dark Sage_ miró a su antiguo aprendiz con tristeza, algo que confundió a Exus bastante. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hablar, su maestro habló por él.

"Tu no me haz superado, Exus."

"¿Qué dice?"

"Es cierto, tu te haz vuelto sumamente poderoso, pero eso fue debido a un poder externo, no por tus propias habilidades. Sólo has robado el poder que no te corresponde, el poder que mantiene a esta galaxia a salvo de Void."

"¿Y?"

"Tus poderes en siguen siendo inferiores a los míos, no haz cambiado en nada."

"¡Tonterías! mis fuerzas rivalizan a las tuyas. Usted me decía, cuando era tu aprendiz, que me hiciera más fuerte." Comentó Exus con malicia. "Pero nunca me dijo por cual medio."

El _Dark Sage_ sólo miraba al suelo, mientras su antiguo pupilo seguía sonriendo al pensar que su maestro lo había comprendido, pero, en cambio, era todo lo contrario.

"Sigues siendo el mismo chico con aires de grandeza que encontré…" expresó Raphael con algo de melancolía. "Aquel chico que cambia lo que los demás dicen para su propio beneficio… aquel chico que sólo piensa en si mismo…"

"¿Y tienes un problema con eso?" cuestionó Exus. "No importa lo que digas, ¡Ya te veré cambiar de opinión una vez que domine esta Galaxia y demuestre que el poder lo es todo!¡Maestro, haré que usted se arrodille ante mi y me reconozca como el verdadero gobernante supremo!"

El hechicero oscuro encendió su aura le lanza a su oponente un _Forever Zero_, impactándolo de lleno, haciendo que sonriera. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue grande cuando notó que Raphael detuvo su poderoso ataque con su mano izquierda.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Exus con asombro.

"Te demostraré… te demostraré la verdadera fuerza que debes superar por ti mismo."

El aura de Raphael se empezó a incrementarse y a cambiar a un color dorado. Su cabello se alzó un poco por sobre su cabeza, cambiando de color a dorado, al igual que su barba y cejas, mientras sus ojos se volvían morados, al igual que el símbolo de su frente se hacía presente. Ahora, frente a Exus, se encontraba Raphael transformado, su aura incrementándose considerablemente.

'_Que poder tan asombroso.'_ Pensó el hechicero oscuro. _'Así que este es el poder de un N-Warrior…'_

Raphael se quedó quieto, dejando que su aura danzara alrededor de él, parado en posición normal. Sin previo aviso, el hechicero realizó un corte en diagonal hacia arriba con su _Keyblade_, provocando que, del suelo, emergieran cientos de estacas de roca, siguiendo una dirección en especifica; hacia Exus. El hechicero, al ver las estacas de roca venir hacia él, utilizó el hechizo Float para desprenderse del piso, dejando que la marea de estacas pasara debajo de él.

'_¿Eso fue un Quaga? Fue muy veloz al hacerlo.'_ Pensó Exus con confusión y asombro, antes de mirar de nuevo a donde estaba su maestro, quien ahora tenía extendido su mano izquierda. _'¿Qué rayos está intentando...?'_

Entonces, al saber lo que estaba haciendo, Exus tuvo que quitarse del camino, ya que Raphael, al chasquear sus dedos, provocó que en el lugar donde antes estaba el hechicero oscuro ocurriera una enorme explosión de energía y calor, una que lo hubiera dañado en caso de haberlo golpeado.

'_¿Eso fue un Flare? Si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, hubiera sido incinerado por ese ataque… yo…'_

"_¡TRI-FIRE!_"

Exus volvió a ver a su maestro, quien había lanzado de su mano izquierda tres _Firagas_ al mismo tiempo, formando un hechizo conocido como _Tri-Fire_. Estos tres hechizos actuaban como misiles rastreadores, siguiendo a Exus a donde fuera. El hechicero oscuro reunió aire congelado en su mano izquierda, lanzándole un _Blizzaga_ a las tres bolas de fuego, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando las llamas evitaron por completo el ataque de hielo e impactaron directamente en su cuerpo, causándole graves quemaduras, a pesar de su poderosa aura.

"¡Maldición!" exclamó con enfado.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Es todo lo que tienes?"

Exus se asombró, ya que, al darse la vuelta, vio de reojo a Raphael, justo detrás de él. Notó que tenía una leve aura anaranjada, por lo que dedujo que había hecho un _Haste_ o un _Hastega_ en si mismo. Pero no pudo hacer nada más, ya que, en ese momento, el _Dark Sage_ usó su _Keyblade_ del mismo nombre para golpearlo en la espalda con gran fuerza, mandándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, estrellándose contra el techo de una casa. Pero Raphael no terminó ahí; creó doce esferas de energía blancas, pareciendo perlas de luz, girando alrededor de su cuerpo. Alzó la _Keyblade_, haciendo que las esferas ahora giraran alrededor de esta, antes de bajarla velozmente hacia donde estaba su aprendiz, liberando su hechizo.

"_¡HOLY!_"

Las doce perlas salieron disparadas hacia el suelo, impactando a Exus con fuerza y creando una gran explosión que barrió con algunas calles alrededor de la zona de impacto. El humo espeso impidió ver todo en la zona cero, pero Raphael sabía que le debió haber causado un gran daño a su aprendiz. Cuando el humo se disipó, Exus estaba en el centro, apoyado sobre una de sus rodillas, con la _Keyblade_ clavada en el suelo para evitar desplomarse, con su traje sumamente maltratado, en especial todo lo de arriba. El hechicero oscuro respiró con dificultad, ese ataque habiéndolo dañado gravemente, mientras su maestro estaba descendiendo a unos metros de él, mirándolo con seriedad.

"Ya veo…" dijo Exus con cansancio, respirando con dificultad. "Este es el poder del _Nova Crystal_ dentro de tu cuerpo; el poder de un _Súper N-Warrior_…"

"Un poder que tu nunca conseguirás." respondió Raphael. "Al amenazar al Nintenverse, tu _Nova Crystal_ nunca alcanzará a brillar como la mía."

"No me importa." Expresó el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_, poniéndose de pie mientras los anillos de sus manos comenzaban a brillar. "Con el poder que tengo será suficiente para vencerte."

"Sigues dependiendo de los anillos… Me das lastima."

"¡Silencio!¡Te demostraré mi poder!"

"Un poder tan sucio como el tuyo no podrá vencerme."

"¡Ya verás que si!" Exclamó Exus, lanzándole varios _Thundagas_ a su maestro, quien lo estaba esperando.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _018-Battle 2-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX)_

Mientras tanto, en la zona sur de la ciudad, la pelea contra Naraku se había desplazado del muelle hacia el interior de la ciudad, acercándose a los otros combates.

Naraku perseguía a Zero y a Kristal, quienes corrían sobre los techos de las casas, alejándose del demonio. Viendo que la pelea podría empeorar, ambos decidieron regresar con los demás guerreros, esperando así encontrarse con alguno de sus aliados para que los ayudase en el combate contra el demonio que los estaba siguiendo. Naraku conocía perfectamente la estrategia de los dos héroes; acercarse a las demás peleas para apoyarse con los demás héroes. No se los permitiría, claro estaba.

El demonio se acercó más a ellos, con su velocidad incrementada gracias al poder de Exus, por lo que fácilmente apareció frente a los dos. Zero y Kristal se detuvieron del golpe al verlo al frente, colocándose en guardia al ver que su oponente estaba mirándolos con seriedad.

"No tiene caso correr, sólo les queda morir en mis manos." expresó Naraku con malicia.

"Es más rápido de lo que pensé." comentó Zero.

"Entonces no podemos correr." Respondió Kristal, con un _Watera_ listo por si acaso. "Hay que atacarlo."

Sin embargo, antes de poder atacar, ninguno de los dos héroes se dio cuenta de que los brazos de Naraku se habían extendido e introducido al techo debajo de ellos hasta que fue muy tarde. Los brazos del _Youkai_ emergieron debajo de ellos y los sujetaron con fuerza, como si fueran serpientes, rodeando sus cuerpos. Ambos intentaron soltarse, pero el apretón del demonio era muy fuerte y no podían usar sus armas ya que sus brazos estaban inutilizados. Viendo que estaban indefensos, Naraku comenzó a apretar más y más a ambos héroes, quienes sintieron dolor al sentir como los aplastaban vivos. Sus energías no eran suficientes para lograr soltarse, por lo que estaban a merced del demonio.

Entonces, Naraku sintió varios impactos pequeños en su espalda, lo suficientemente pequeños, numerosos y dolorosos para disminuir un poco su fuerza de agarre. Se volteó hacia atrás y vio a Vash en otro techo, apuntándolo con su revolver, antes de que este se lanzara de forma horizontal hacia él, continuando disparando su pistola varias veces en puntos no vitales para hacer que soltara a Zero y a Kristal. El pistolero necesitó recargar su arma para continuar su ataque, sin embargo, Ganondorf apareció justo a lado de él y alzó su espada para cortarlo en dos. Vash se dio cuenta, pero no podía moverse libremente en el aire ni disparar su pistola porque aún no cargaba. Cuando el _Gerudo_ estaba por golpear a Vash, Link apareció frente a él y, usando la _Master Sword_, bloqueo la espada de su enemigo, salvando al _Plant_ en el último segundo. Inuyasha apareció cerca de Ganondorf y le dio una patada en el rostro, mandándolo lejos.

Vash recargó su arma y comenzó a dispararle a Naraku nuevamente, pero este ya se había adelantado e invocó a un demonio de su espalda que, usando sus colmillos, planeaba quitarle el arma al pistolero, aunque varias balas lograron perforar la cabeza del demonio, desvaneciéndose en el acto. Kristal aprovechó este descuido de Naraku y realizo un hechizo eléctrico, _Thundara,_ para electrocutar a su opresor y soltarlos. El plan funcionó, puesto que Naraku los soltó, permitiendo que Zero lograra atacarlo con su espada de luz, cortándolo por la mitad una vez más, mientras que la hechicera realizó un _Aera_ para mandar al demonio lejos, antes de seguirlo de cerca.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _059-One Vision (Shinka Size) - _(**Soundtrack: **_Digimon Tamers)_

Muy cerca de ahí, la batalla contra Juripa/D-Reaper se había trasladado, mientras luchaba contra Luigi, Isaac y Takato. A pesar de la amenaza de él joven _Venus Adept_ y del _Mushroom Kingdom Hero_, Juripa concentró todos sus ataques en el _Tamer_, dejándose llevar por un nuevo sentimiento, uno que los humanos tenían; la venganza. Esto provocó que Luigi e Isaac aprovecharan esos momentos para causarle gran daño.

Juripa lanzó varias de sus burbujas rojas hacia Takato, pero este logró esquivarlas con dificultad usando su poder de viento. El joven se dio cuenta cuando el programa evolucionado se acercó a él para destazarlo con sus garras, logrando así usar la _Crimson Gallant_ _Keyblade _para defenderse y evitar que estas lo tocasen. Sin embargo, la fuerza del programa era demasiado fuerte para el joven, y se notó cuando Juripa lanzó a Takato al suelo, varios metros de distancia de ella. El joven comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, sólo para ver como Juripa abría su boca a un tamaño imposible para un humano.

"_¡WAVE OF ENTROPY!_"

De la boca del _D-Reaper_ salió un poderoso cilindro de energía oscura hacia el joven, quien apenas se estaba poniendo de pie. Takato lo vio venir como si fuese cámara lenta, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo… y si lo hacía, sus amigos cercanos, que estaban detrás de él en sus propias luchas, podrían salir heridos.

'_No puedo perder esta pelea.'_ Pensó el joven. _'Si pierdo ahora, estaremos en desventaja de fuerza. ¡No puedo perder este combate! '_

"_Takato, no estas solo… Guilmon siempre estará para ayudarte._"

El joven sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amigo en su mente. Era cierto, no estaba solo, Guilmon estaba con él. Con eso en cuenta, su aura se incrementó, extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con esta, mientras su mano izquierda sujetaba su muñeca derecha para mantenerla en su lugar. Un círculo de energía se formó justo frente a él, asimilando la silueta del escudo de _Gallantmon_, _Aegis, _los triángulos de esa figura comenzando a brillar, reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía, misma que Takato liberó en un ataque que conocía bien.

"¡Toma esto!_¡FINAL ELYSIUM!_"

La punta de la _Keyblade_ descargó un poderoso cilindro de energía celeste con rojo, ataque que impactó de lleno con el _Wave of Entropy_ de Juripa. Ambos ataques se mantuvieron en balance, pero poco a poco el ataque del programa comenzó a superar al de _Tamer_, ganándole terreno a este. Cuando Juripa creía que su victoria estaba asegurada, sintió una mano justo detrás de su nuca. Se trataba de Luigi, quien apareció detrás de ella sin ser detectada.

"_¡THUNDER BRAND!_"

Descargas eléctricas azules salieron de la mano del héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ y electrocutaron a Juripa, haciendo que su energía perdiera terreno. Luigi saltó hacia atrás, para alejarse del programa, porque sabía que algo iba a pasar. Ese algo venía en la forma de Isaac, quien se acercó al _D-Reaper_ a gran velocidad, con su espada brillando.

"_¡RAGNAROK!_"

Una gran espada rodeó la de Isaac y con ella atravesó la espalda de Juripa, saliendo por el otro lado, en su estómago. Esto provocó que su poder se disipara, haciendo que el ataque de Takato ganara terreno y se acercara a gran velocidad a ella. El joven _Adept_ se quitó justo antes de que el ataque golpeara a Juripa y explotara el lugar, creando bastante polvo que cubrió todo el lugar. Cuando el polvo se asentó, el programa avanzado estaba de pie, reparando el daño ocasionado por los ataques, gracias a que era un ser digital. Los héroes podían ver que, a pesar de estar de pie, el programa mostraba graves daños, que quizás no pudiese reparar. Con esto en mente, se lanzaron contra el programa, no sin antes ver varias sombras volando por sus cabezas.

Pasando encima de Takato y compañía, se encontraba Apocalymon, persiguiendo a Tai, quien corría rápidamente por sobre los tejados, tratando de perder al _Digimon_ oscuro… antes de voltearse bruscamente y lanzarse contra él con su _Keyblade_ en mano. El _Digimon_ vio esto y logró evitar la _Courage Crest Keyblade_ pasando cerca de su rostro, y usó sus largas manos para sujetar al joven por el cuello e intentar arrancarle la cabeza. Sin embargo, su intento fue frustrado cuando Latias y Raichu aparecieron detrás de él y lanzaron sus ataques especiales, haciendo que soltara a Tai en el proceso. Apocalymon se preparó para atacarlos nuevamente, pero ambos _Pokemons_ tuvieron que moverse para evitar ser golpeados por una esfera de energía oscura.

El _Digimon Mega_ notó que se trataba del humano Giovanni, quien se había fusionado con la criatura conocida como Mewdex, acercándose a ellos velozmente, seguido muy de cerca de Mewtwo, quien lo atacaba sin cesar con varias esferas psíquicas. Giovanni seguía esquivándolas, pero no notó a Beelzemon en el cielo, quien le disparó con su cañón una gran esfera de energía. El ataque le dio de lleno en la espalda del hibrido, cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo. Mewtwo aprovechó esto para reunir energía solar y descargar un poderoso _Solar Beam_ en Giovanni, quien no opuso resistencia al estar gravemente herido.

Apocalymon se preparó para atacar a Mewtwo, pero varias balas de plasma le dieron en la espalda, llamando su atención, viendo a Axl disparándole con sus pistolas. Se lanzó hacia el _Hunter_, no importándole los impactos, puesto que no los sentía, y se colocó justo frente al joven, con un látigo de luz rojo en su mano derecha, azotándolo con este y mandando a Axl al suelo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _085-VS Bedial Sigma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

En otra parte de la ciudad, lejos de Miroku quien estaba incapacitado por el virus, Alan y Sigma chocaban ambas a una gran velocidad, mientras saltaban de techo en techo. Ocasionalmente el _Maverick_ esquivaba varios disparos de X, con su _Ultimate Armor,_ quien los seguía muy de cerca, acercándose lo más posible para dispararle estando fuera del alcance de su gran espada. Cuando Sigma decidía atacar a X, Alan se interponía, bloqueándolo con su _Keyblade_, lo cual los volvía a probar fuerzas.

En un momento, el humano se alejó para lanzarle un _Blizzara_ al _Maverick_, pero este lo detuvo simplemente con su mano izquierda, congelándola por un momento antes de que el hielo se derritiera. El _Hunter_ se colocó a lado de su aliado y reunió su energía al máximo, lanzándole un poderoso disparo de su _Ultimate X-Buster_, mientras Alan le lanzaba un _Articuno Ryuseiken_. Ambos ataques, la gran esfera de energía y los meteoros helados, chocaron contra Sigma, levantando algo de polvo. La sorpresa de ambos fue grande cuando el polvo se asentó y el líder de los _Mavericks_ estaba ileso, levantando su mano izquierda y generando un escudo protector que lo protegía por el frente.

Sigma lanzo un rayo rojo de la gema en su frente hacia ambos héroes, quienes lograron saltar para esquivar el ataque. En el aire, este apareció justo a lado de Alan e intentó cortarlo con su espada, pero el joven lo bloqueo nuevamente, aunque no se esperó que el _Maverick _lo atacara también con su pierna, mandándolo de una patada a volar lejos de ahí, soltando su _Keyblade_ en el proceso. Sigma siguió a Alan para darle cortarlo en dos, pero X, habiendo visto esto, se lanzó por a ir por la _Keyblade_, que aún estaba girando en el aire. El _Hunter_ usó los propulsores de sus piernas y brazos para lanzarse y tomar el arma mística, que desapareció en sus manos al no ser el dueño de esta. La _Keyblade_ apareció de nuevo en las manos de Alan, quien la usó para bloquear el golpe de la espada de Sigma, salvándole la vida. El _Maverick_ frunció el ceño, y luego vio como X se acercaba por su derecha, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía azul, lista para darle un fuerte golpe de plasma en el rostro. Usando su mano izquierda, Sigma detuvo el golpe del _Reploid_, para luego girar e intentar golpear a ambos héroes con su espada, cosa que ambos lograron esquivar. Los tres tocaron suelo y se volvieron a lanzarse.

Muy cerca de ahí, Mario y Ash le dieron una fuerte patada doble a Bowser, quien retrocedió un poco por el golpe. Ambos héroes se lanzaron contra él nuevamente, pero el rey _Koopa_ logró esquivar sus golpes y sujetarlos con fuerza, para luego estrellarlos fuertemente contra el suelo y luego lanzarlos contra las paredes. Los dos se levantaron con cierta dificultad, y vieron a Bowser acercándose rápidamente hacia ellos. Mario y Ash rápidamente le lanzaron un _Super Flame_ y un_ Thundara_, para detenerlo, pero el _Koopa_ esquivó el relámpago y bloqueó la esfera de fuego con las esferas de fuego con una mano, mientras su caparazón se encargaba del resto, para luego intentar darles un fuerte golpe, que ambos lograron evitar al saltar a los lados. Ash usó la _Lugia Keyblade_ para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo sacó de balance, cosa que Mario aprovechó para darle una patada en las piernas para tirarlo al suelo. Ambos héroes saltaron y lanzaron nuevamente sus ataques al caído Bowser, levantando una gran cortina de humo.

El humo se asentó mientras ambos héroes aún estaban en el aire, apenas cayendo por la gravedad. Entonces ambos vieron que Bowser no estaba, que había hecho un agujero en el suelo para escapar. La casa detrás de ellos voló en pedazos y el rey _Koopa_ apareció, saltando cerca de ellos. Antes de que los pudiera golpear, un cilindro de fuego lo golpeo en la espalda, empujándolo con fuerza contra una caza, atravesando la pared y derrumbándola por completo. Ambos héroes tocaron suelo y miraron hacia tras para ver a su salvador… o en este caso salvadora, pues fue Jenna, _Mars Adept_, quien lanzó ese hechizo de fuego_, Searing Beam._ Bowser se levantó de entre los escombros, mirándolos con furia para luego lanzarse contra ellos nuevamente, mientra los tres héroes ya lo esperaban.

* * *

Por último, en otra parte, Sesshomaru estaba luchando contra Hades, ambos tenían el mismo poder, por lo que no se hacían daño… de hecho, ninguno ha recibido daño alguno. Era una pelea en la cual, el primero que golpee, será el ganador. Sesshomaru utilizó sus garras para atacar a Hades, pero este fácilmente logró evitarlas, para inmediatamente realizar un hechizo oscuro para dañar a Sesshomaru, pero este lo evito fácilmente, volviendo a sacar su espada _Tokijin_ para cortarlo, pero la espada se detuvo nuevamente a centímetros de él, lo que provocó que Hades riera.

"¿No te lo dije? Tu espada, que fue forjada basado en un demonio, no puede dañarme" comentó el demonio oscuro con risa.

"¿Cómo es que no te afecta?" preguntó Sesshomaru con confusión.

"A pesar de que no son de mi mundo, y que nunca conocí a este demonio, el aura que emito es un aura demoníaca suprema, con lo que las armas demoníacas reaccionan, evitando hacerme daño."

"Ya veo…" comentó Sesshomaru, guardando nuevamente su espada.

"¿Te has rendido?" preguntaba Hades.

"Nunca me rendiré al pelear contra un gusano como tu. No mereces mi tiempo."

"¡Estúpido!¡Te demostraré mi poder!" exclamó el demonio negro, lanzándose contra Sesshomaru para golpearlo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _075-Incomplete Sigma X6- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X6)_

De regreso al lugar donde Raphael y Exus luchaban, una sombra cayó dentro de una casa, derrumbándola sobre él, seguido de varios relámpagos que cayeron del cielo. La figura logró salir de la casa, con muchos problemas, revelando ser Exus, quien estaba mal herido y chamuscado. Raphael apareció frente a él, flotando en el aire.

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó Exus con desesperación.

"Fácil, porque ese poder no es tuyo…" respondió Raphael con seriedad. "Solamente robaste el poder de los anillos, y usas su poder, pero no sabes como controlarlo; algo así es insignificante contra el verdadero poder de un _N-Warrior_, y es por eso que estas perdiendo."

"Maldito…"

Exus se alejó de él, desvaneciendo su _Keyblade_ y colocando sus manos a un costado, reuniendo energía, mientras su maestro lo miraba con seriedad.

"¡Muere!_¡FOREVER ZERO!_"

El hechicero oscuro lanzó un poderoso cilindro de energía oscura hacia Raphael, quien, lo único que hizo, fue levantar su _Keyblade_ en posición de defensa. Exus estaba seguro de su triunfo, pero entonces, el _Forever Zero_ simplemente se detuvo, formando una esfera de energía oscura de unos dos metros de diámetro, a solo centímetros de la mano de Raphael. Exus pudo observar como su esfera se iba haciendo más y más chica, hasta que desapareció frente de la _Keyblade_ de Raphael. Ahora, la energía del _Forever Zero_ rodeaba a _The Dark Sage_, que cambio a un color dorado, indicio de que Raphael planeaba algo.

"_¡SPELL BURST!_"

El Dark Sage liberó la energía de la _Keyblade_ junto con su propia energía, creando un poderoso ataque elemental de los seis tipos principales; fuego, hielo, trueno, agua, viento y tierra, formando cientos de misiles dorados, cada uno de un elemento distinto. Debido a que se movía muy rápido, Exus no logró detenerlos, a pesar de que invocó su _Keyblade_ para bloquearlos, pero los recibió de lleno, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, escupiendo mucha sangre debido al impacto.

"¿Al fin lo entiendes?" preguntó Raphael. "No podrás hacer nada más, este es el limite de tu poder."

Exus comienza a levantarse, mientras que, para extrañes de Raphael, comienza a reírse.

"Es cierto que tu poder es increíble." Comentó el hechicero oscuro. "Pero, conforme pasan los años, te vas haciendo cada vez más y más débil…"

"De eso estoy conciente, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con la pelea?"

"Veras, este no es el limite de mi poder…" expresó el hechicero, alzando su brazo derecho al cielo, mientras los ocho anillos brillaban, lanzando ocho rayos de luz al cielo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _071-Fragments of Sorrow - _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

En otra parte, Kristal caía al suelo, mientras Zero se colocaba frente a ella, protegiéndola de Naraku, quien se acercaba a ellos.

"No podrás sobrevivir a esta pelea." dijo el demonio con malicia.

"No nos rendiremos." Respondió el _Hunter_.

"Jamás lo haremos." dijo Kristal, mientras se ponía de pie.

Naraku sonrió, sabiendo que su victoria estaba cerca. Entonces, un rayo de luz lo golpeó directamente en la frente, haciendo que una energía dorada rodeara su cuerpo por unos segundos hasta de que regresara por donde vino. Zero y Kristal lo miraron extrañados, confundidos por lo que había pasado. Entonces, Naraku cayó al suelo, una rodilla evitando que se desplomara, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Qué significa esto…?" preguntó Naraku con confusión. "Mi poder…"

"Disminuyo…" respondió Zero, haciendo que la hechicera a su lado volteara a verlo con extrañes. "Utilicé mis scanners. Al parecer ese rayo se llevó más de la mitad de todo su poder. Es una lastima… para él, claro…"

"¡Maldito!" exclamó el demonio, lanzándose contra Zero, pero este utilizó su sable de luz y cortó su brazo derecho. Naraku reía e intentaba reconstruir su brazo, pero entonces, algo lo llenó de terror. "¿Qué pasa?¡No me puedo regenerar!"

"Al parecer ese rayo también se llevó tu habilidad regenerativa… al menos la mayoría." Comentó el _Hunter_, riendo con algo de malicia. "Esto será divertido."

* * *

En todas partes de la ciudad, sucedía lo mismo; los rayos de luz golpearon a Apocalymon, Juripa, Bowser, Ganondorf, Giovanni y Sigma. Giovanni se separó de Mewdex, cuyo poder había disminuido considerablemente. Los villanos veían incrédulos como sus poderes de pronto se habían reducido bastante en medio de la batalla, no entendiendo que era lo que había pasado. Los héroes se miraron unos a otros, confundidos al principio, antes de sonreír maliciosamente, al ver el poder de los villanos tan bajo.

* * *

En otra parte, Sesshomaru y Hades seguían luchando fervientemente, hasta que un rayo de luz golpeó al demonio negro y le robó su energía. Hades notó que se sentía más débil y pensó en que podía haber pasado. Entonces lo entendió. Se volteó en dirección a donde estaba Exus, a pesar de no poder verlo a la distancia, pero sabía lo que había pasado.

"¡No!¡Señor Exus!¡Necesito ese poder para poder sobrevivir esta pelea!" exclamó con desesperación, antes de que unos pasos llamaran su atención.

"Veo que tu amo te quitó tus poderes." dijo Sesshomaru. "Ahora de verdad eres una basura."

"¡Cállate!"

Hades se lanzó contra el _Youkai_, quien volvía a sacar su espada, _Tokijin_, alzándola al cielo. Varios relámpagos danzaban entre las nubes hasta que uno impactó en la espada de Sesshomaru, electrificándola. Esto detuvo a Hades por completo, mientras veía la energía crecer en al espada.

"_¡SOURYUUHA!"_

Tres arcos de electricidad azul salen del cuerpo de Sesshomaru hacia el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia Hades, con formas de cabezas de dragón. Las tres cabezas de dragón golpearon el cuerpo del demonio negro con una fuerza inmensa.

"¡Nooo!¡Señor Exus!" exclamó Hades, diciendo sus últimas palabras en este mundo, antes de desaparecer por la energía del ataque.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord Exdeath- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

De vuelta con el hechicero oscuro, este sintió cuando la presencia de Hades desaparecía, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Los ocho rayos de luz regresaron a él, curando sus heridas en el acto e incrementando su aura de forma abismal, cosa que sorprendió a Raphael.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Raphael.

"La alianza que hice con esos sujetos fue benéfica… para mi, claro…" respondió Exus.

"¿Que?"

"Me robé sus poderes, yo les di poderes para poder luchar contra tu grupo, pero claro, podría llamar nuevamente ese poder que les di en cualquier momento… además de robarme una cantidad de su poder."

"Solamente haz robado poder que no te corresponde… ¡Ese es tu error!"

"¡Cállate!"

Una vez más, los dos hechiceros entraron en un combate mágico, con poderes elementales de todo tipo. Raphael se encontraba saltando, usando un _Thundaga _para evitar el _Firaga_ que Exus le había lanzado. Sin embargo, cuando estaba en el aire, sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho, como si algo estuviera apretando su corazón.

'_Oh no, llegué al límite.'_ Pensó con temor.

El dolor fue tan fuerte que no pudo evitar los hechizos de _Aeroga_ y _Blizzaga_, recibiéndolos de lleno, comenzando a caer precipitosamente a tierra. Mientras caía, Exus comenzó a lanzarle todos los hechizos ofensivos que conocía, terminando con un _Elemental Sky_, haciendo que varias esferas de diferentes elementos lo golpearan con fuerza mientras caía. Raphael, quien ahora estaba en el suelo, intentó ponerse de pie, pero era inútil, puesto que su cuerpo no respondía por las heridas y el intenso dolor que sentía. De pronto, su transformación terminó, regresándolo a la normalidad, mientras perdía la conciencia.

"Oh, ya veo." comentó Exus con burla. "Ahora que eres viejo, no puedes mantener esa transformación por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Ha, eres más ridículo de lo que imaginé."

Los anillos restantes que tenía Raphael cayeron al suelo luego de que el hechicero se desmayara, permitiendo que Exus los levantara con su poder psíquico, sonriendo al verlos.

"Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantas interrupciones, ¡Finalmente los _Zodiacal Rings_ son míos!"

Los anillos restantes se colocaron solos en los dedos de Exus, quien ahora tenía los doce en sus manos. Los anillos comenzaron a brillar, resonando al ver que estaban por fin juntos. El hechicero oscuro colocó sus manos al frente, justo frente a su estómago, formando una esfera de energía dorada creada por los anillos. Exus sonrió, y luego lanzó la esfera hacia el cielo, donde impactó una nube.

* * *

De regreso en la batalla, los villanos fueron rodeados rápidamente por los jóvenes héroes, quienes los mantenían a raya. Se preparaban para dar el último golpe, cuando un rayo de luz llamó su atención. Todos, tanto héroes como villanos pudieron ver cuando las nubes comenzaron a abrirse, mientras un brillo azul pasaba las nubes, iluminando el lugar como si fuera luna llena, pero más brillante. Todos miraban asombrados, pero Alan era el único que miraba aterrorizado. Kristal, al verlo así, se acercó a él con preocupación.

"¿Alan?¿Que te pasa?" preguntó ella, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"No es posible." Respondió el joven con asombro.

"¿Qué?¿Que no es posible?"

El humano señaló al cielo, al lugar donde las nubes se habían abierto. Kristal pudo ver tres objetos en el cielo: Un agujero negro, absorbiendo una nube de gas, un planeta de dimensiones colosales… y una puerta blanca.

"No, no me digas que es…" dijo Kristal.

"Si, si es…" respondió el joven.

"Oye, ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Raichu con confusión.

Todos los demás veían a Alan, esperando su respuesta, mientras él sólo miraba hipnotizado al cielo. No podía creer lo que veía. Todos escucharon a l muchacho decir lo que era.

"El corazón de los mundos…. _Kingdom Hearts._"

_**Fin del Capitulo 34

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora, Exus logró abrir el portal a _Kingdom Hearts_, el corazón de nuestros mundos. Debemos detenerlo antes de que libere a _Void_… ups, ya es tarde. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El destructor de mundos.**_

¿Ese es _Void_?... Oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	36. Cap 35: El destructor de mundos

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 35: El destructor de mundos**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109 (Shadow Realm)-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _002-Dive into the Heart -Destati--- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

El joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ miraba al cielo con asombro y algo de terror, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos; sobre él estaba el corazón de todos los mundos del Nintenverse: El _Kingdom Hearts_. Y eso significa sólo una cosa.

"¿Es ese el _Kingdom Hearts_ que nos contaste?" preguntó Mewtwo, acercándose a él.

"Si, es ese…" respondió Alan, recordando que les había comentado a todos la presencia del _Kingdom Hearts_, la esencia de todos los mundos, que si caía en manos malignas, todos los mundos, protegidos o no por poderes sagrados como _Weyard_, podrían caer en la oscuridad.

Los villanos, quienes habían sido privados de muchos de sus poderes, también veían aquel corazón gigante en el cielo.

"Al parecer, el tal Exus cumplió su cometido." dijo Ganondorf.

"Si, y nos usó para llevar a cabo su propósito." comentó Bowser con enfado. "¡Ese miserable!"

"Sin embargo, no todo está perdido." expresó Sigma con seriedad.

"Claro que lo está, Sigma." dijo Zero. "Ustedes serán eliminados aquí de una buena vez." Expresó él, mientras los demás héroes se colocaban en posición para acabar de una vez por todas con estos seres viles. Sin embargo, Sigma y los demás sólo sonrieron.

"¿Qué les causa gracia?" preguntó Axl.

"Que ustedes no nos atraparán." respondió Apocalymon.

"¿Ah si?" preguntó Link. "Por si no lo han notado, ustedes están rodeados, no podrán ir a ningún lugar."

"Te equivocas, joven elfo." respondió Giovanni. "Claro que si podemos salir de aquí."

"Verán, cuando X tocó el _Sagittarius Zodiacal Ring_ hace semanas, un rayo proveniente de ese anillo me revivió. Gracias a eso, puedo hacer algo especial." comentó Sigma.

"¿Fuiste tu al que le golpeó ese rayo de luz?" cuestionó el _Hunter_ azul.

"¿Qué es eso tan especial?" preguntó Mario.

"Verán; yo aún tengo parte de la energía de ese anillo en mi poder."

Sigma colocó su mano derecha en el suelo, un círculo dorado rodeando a los villanos casi de inmediato. Los héroes vieron esto y los atacaron con todo para evitar que hicieran algo extraño, pero resultó inútil, puesto que Naraku y Mewdex levantaron un escudo de energía, que fue fortalecido con el poder de Apocalymon y Juripa. Los villanos sonrieron, sabiendo que no había nada que hacer.

"¡Kristal, usa _Dispel_!" exclamó Zero.

"¡Si!" expresó ella.

"¡Muy tarde!" exclamó Sigma. "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

"¿Que?"

Alan no lo podía creer; Sigma, utilizando sólo los residuos del poder del anillo de Sagitario, había abierto un _Portón de espejo_ justo debajo de ellos.

"Nos volveremos a ver, héroes." Expresó el _Maverick_, mientras él y los demás de sus camaradas caían por el portal, desapareciendo bajo las miradas incrédulas de los héroes.

"Debemos ir por ellos." expresó Zero. "¡No podemos dejar que escapen!"

"Tenemos un problema mucho mas grande entre manos." comentó Kristal, mirando hacia arriba.

"O en este caso, en el cielo." comentó Beelzemon.

"Iremos por Sigma y los demás mas tarde." Comentó Alan, mirando al grupo. "Por ahora debemos detener a Exus, él está a sólo unos pasos de liberar a _Void._ Creo que es lo que debemos hacer ahora."

"Si, es nuestra prioridad." Expresó Isaac. "No podemos permitir que escapen."

"Entonces vamos por ellos."

Con esto dicho, los héroes rápidamente partieron hacia donde estaba Exus.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _052-The Evil Celebi-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Pokemon)_

Mientras tanto, con el hechicero oscuro, este estaba mirando con detenimiento lo que ocurría arriba. Al fin, el _Kingdom Hearts_, el lugar donde estaba _Void_ encerrado, al fin estaba frente a él.

"Al fin, podré liberar a _Void_." Comentó el hechicero con ansia.

"Es una lastima, no podrás hacerlo."

Exus volteó a ver hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Sesshomaru, quien había regresado de la batalla con Hades, y lo miraba con seriedad.

"Veo que aún sigues vivo." Comentó el hechicero.

"Eso no diré de ti en unos cuantos segundos." expresó Sesshomaru con frialdad.

"Estupido. ¿Crees que podrás vencerme ahora que tengo el poder de los anillos?"

"No me importa cuanto poder hayas conseguido, te mataré."

Sesshomaru sacó a _Tokijin _nuevamente y la elevó al cielo, invocando de nuevo su técnica _Souryuuha_, la misma que mató a Hades. Las tres cabezas de dragón eléctricas se acercaron a Exus, pero el sólo se quedó parado y recibió el ataque de lleno. El polvo levantado por la explosión resultante se asentó y Sesshomaru pudo ver con asombro que Exus estaba ileso, sin un escudo protector que lo rodeara.

"¿No lo entiendes? Tu nivel es insignificante contra mi." expresó el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

"Maldito."

Sesshomaru se lanzó contra Exus y utilizó a _Tokijin_ para intentar cortarlo en dos, pero el hechicero usó su _Keyblade_ para bloquear el arma, aunque la espada demoniaca se detuvo a milímetros de esta, comenzando a agrietarse, sorprendiendo al mismo Sesshomaru.

"La espada de un demonio…" expresó Exus. "¡Tonterías!"

Empujando un poco, el aura de la _Keyblade_ rompió en pedazos la espada de Sesshomaru, sorprendiéndolo. Exus entonces reunió un poco de aire congelado en su mano izquierda y le lanzó un _Blizzaga _al demonio blanco, mandándolo a volar algunos metros en el aire y comenzar a congelarse en el trayecto. Al caer al suelo, el _Youkai _estaba congelado del pecho, brazos y parte de las piernas, mientras Exus miraba sonriente.

"Este poder es increíble." Expresó el hechicero. "Lastima que sólo durará unos cuantos segundos más, porque la energía regresará pronto a esos sujetos, aunque se hayan ido a otro mundo."

"¡Exus!"

Mirando de reojo, el hechicero veía como el grupo de héroes llegaba con él, mirándolo con seriedad.

"Se tardaron." comentó Exus con burla.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Kristal, al ver el arma que tenía el hechicero en su mano. "¿Una _Keyblade_?"

"Soy un _N-Warrior_ después de todo."

"¡Eso no importa!" Exclamó Alan con enfado. "¡Regrésanos esos anillos ahora!"

"Con gusto." Respondió el hechicero, sorprendiendo a todos cuando los anillos cayeron de sus manos.

"¿Que significa esto?"

"Ya no necesito los anillos. El sello de _Void_ se ha roto, ahora sólo me queda ir por él."

"¡No te lo permitiremos!"

El grupo se prepara para atacar a Exus, siete de ellos lanzando sus ataques especiales contra el hechicero.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

"_¡KAZE NO KIZU!_"

"_¡CARGED X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡ULTRA FLAME!_"

"_¡CRISTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡PSYCHIC!_"

"_¡ODYSSEY"!_

Los ataques de Alan, Inuyasha, X, Mario, Kristal, Mewtwo e Isaac respectivamente se dirigieron a Exus a gran velocidad, aunque este sólo levantó su mano derecha y los ataques lo pasaron de largo, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Aún tengo parte del poder de los anillos en mi… ¡Y los usaré contra ustedes!"

Exus movió su brazo de izquierda a derecha rápidamente, moviendo todo su cuerpo al hacerlo. En el proceso, varias esferas oscuras, tan grandes como un puño, aparecieron en el trayecto por el que la mano del hechicero pasó. Al detener su mano, las esferas fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad hacia los héroes, quienes intentaron defenderse con todo lo que tenían, usando escudos y campos de fuerza. Pero fue inútil, las esferas eran demasiado poderosas, los que usaron armas y escudos simplemente se vieron superados y los campos de fuerza se rompieron ante la fuerza de los ataques. Al final, todos los héroes fueron golpeados por esas esferas varias veces y fueron lanzados lejos de ahí, chocando contra casa, carretas, cajas y con cualquier cosa que estuviera en su trayecto. Exus vio a los héroes, caídos, débiles e inertes, sonriendo mientras su aura disminuía drásticamente. Sin los anillos con él, su poder había regresado a cuando Alan había luchado en la isla _Yang_ hace una semana.

"Patéticos." dijo el señor oscuro. "Los dejaré vivir un poco, pero cuando consiga el poder de _Void_, los eliminaré primero… ¡y después dominaré la galaxia!"

Un rayo de luz cayó del cielo e iluminó a Exus, rodeándolo de energía. El hechicero miró hacia arriba, viendo que el rayo de luz provenía de la puerta blanca. Él sonreía ya que parecía que lo estaba llamando. Exus comenzó a levitar, la luz desapareciendo debajo de sus pies mientras volaba a la puerta. Alan miró hacia arriba sólo para ver como su enemigo se elevaba en el cielo antes de desaparecer. Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _040-Ruined World-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger)_

Alan abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes de Kristal, quien lo veía con preocupación. La hechicera estaba sentada a lado de él, la cabeza de él en las piernas de la chica. El joven se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza para calmar el dolor que sentía en la frente y en las sienes, mirando a la joven y sonreírle.

"Despertaste." comentó Kristal dulcemente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

"Exus… nos lanzó varias esferas de energía. Nos desmayamos por eso."

"Rayos… ¿Dónde está él?"

"Allá arriba." Respondió la joven, alzando la mirada hacia el cielo.

Alan se levantó, siendo ayudado por su novia. Volteó a su alrededor, viendo a todos sus compañeros despiertos, siendo curados por varios de los magos blancos que regresaron a la batalla.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" preguntó con confusión.

"Al parecer unos veinte minutos." respondió Vash acercándose a él.

"¿Veinte minutos?"

"Eso es lo que los magos dijeron."

"¿Por qué Exus no nos ha atacado entonces?"

"_Quizás tenga problemas para abrir esa puerta."_ expresó Mewtwo.

"¡Entonces vayamos!"

"No podemos." respondió Kristal con tristeza.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Alan extrañado. "¿Porque no?"

"Lo he intentado, usé mi _Keyblade_ para intentar abrir el camino, pero no puedo…"

"¿Un camino que una _Keyblade_ no puede abrir?"

"Si, no puedo abrirla."

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

"Por el _Eternal Seal._"

El grupo volteó a ver a Raphael, quien se había levantado luego de los ataques mágicos de su discipulo.

"Maestro, ¿Esta bien?" preguntó Kristal.

"Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes." respondió Raphael.

"¿Qué quiere decir con el_ Eternal Seal_?" cuestionó Zero.

"El _Eternal Seal_, es un sello poderoso que rodea esa zona de la galaxia." Raphael señala hacia arriba. "Lo que estamos viendo es el mismo centro de la galaxia, el _Eternal Core._"

"¿_Eternal Core_?¿Y eso que significa?" preguntó Link.

"El _Eternal Core_ es una zona que esta protegida por el inmenso poder de los _Guardianes_, una zona sellada para todo ser. Los _Guardianes_ crearon esa zona para protegerla a toda costa de la amenaza de otras galaxias."

"¿Y que hay de importante ahí?" preguntó Takato.

"Ahí se encuentra el _Kingdom Hearts_, el corazón de los mundos, además de la gran ciudad-planeta: _Transverse Planet._"

"¿_Transverse Planet_?" preguntó Alan.

"Creo que lo conoces tu como '_Transverse Town_' del juego _Kingdom Hearts_ que hay en tu mundo, Alan, sólo que, durante los milenios, ha crecido a gran escala, teniendo el tamaño de el Sol de tu mundo."

"Vaya, eso es enorme… ¿Y que hay ahí?"

"Hay humanos habitando ese mundo."

"¿Humanos?" preguntó Axl.

"Si, los humanos que habitan ahí son el futuro seguro de esta galaxia." dijo Raphael. "Después de las _Galaxian Wars_, miles de mundos son destruidos, pero aún habitables, por lo que los _Guardianes_ llevan gente a esos mundos para repoblarlos nuevamente."

"Es como una especie de _Arca de Noe_ planetaria." expresó Alan.

"Exactamente."

"Pero, ¿No es fácil atacar un planeta así?" preguntó Vash.

"El planeta está protegido por ese agujero negro que ven. El poder de los _Guardianes_ creó ese planeta hace milenios y es ese mismo poder el que evita que ese planeta sea devorado por el agujero negro. Sin embargo, hay pequeños caminos que permiten llegar a esa zona. El sello de los _Zodiacal Rings_ es un ejemplo de eso, porque lleva directamente a donde está el _Kingdom Hearts_, lugar donde está sellado _Void_."

"¡Entonces hay que entrar!" exclamó Alan.

"No podemos; el campo de energia que protege esa zona esta creada para que únicamente los _Guardianes_ y los que tengan el poder de los anillos puedan abrirla… aunque tengas la _Chaos Keyblade_, no podrás abrirla, porque tu poder como _Guardián_ no ha despertado."

"¡Rayos!¡Debe de haber algo que podamos hacer!"

El grupo se quedó callado, pensando en que hacer, cuando Raphael volvió a hablar.

"Quizás haya una forma." Expresó el hechicero, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Alan.

"El campo de energía debe estar algo débil debido a que fue abierto forzosamente por Exus. Si aún no se cierra por completo, quizás las dos _Keyblades_ juntas si puedan abrirlo."

"¿Usar la _Chaos _y _Balance Keyblades_ al mismo tiempo?" cuestionó Kristal.

"Exactamente… pero no será suficiente, necesitaran más poder y el deseo de justicia para abrir ese portal."

"Quizás podamos ayudar." dijo Ash. "También tenemos _Keyblades_ y podríamos usarlas, aunque no sepamos abrir portales."

"_Nosotros también."_ comentó Mewtwo. _"Podemos canalizar nuestras energías para abrir ese portal."_

"Entonces prepárense." Expresó Raphael. "Intentemos hacer algo."

El grupo estaba preparándose para abrir el portal, cuando varios _Heartless_ aparecieron a su alrededor, llamando su atención.

"Rayos." Expresó X. "Exus ha de saber que vamos por él y está mandando a sus _Heartless_ para distraernos."

"Unos tendrán que quedarse para proteger a los que iran contra Exus, de lo contrario, los _Heartless_ podrían atacarnos mientras estamos indefensos intentando entrar a la _Eternal Core._" Expresó Link.

"Yo me quedo." dijo Axl. "Quizás les ayude más al poder disparar muchas veces… ustedes necesitaran disparar fuerte contra Exus."

"T-también me quedo." expresó Luigi con nervios. "N-no creo p-poder l-luchar contra e-esa c-cosa…"

"Entiendo." dijo Mario.

"¿Alguien más?" preguntó Raphael.

El grupo se quedó callado, preparándose por si los _Heartless_, que los miraban sin perderlos de vista, deciden atacar.

"Jenna, necesito que te quedes." dijo Isaac a su compañera, haciendo que esta se sorprenda.

"¿Qué?¿Porque?"

"De aquí en delante, esto será muy peligroso, por eso te pido que te quedes y los ayudes."

"Pero Isaac…"

"Por favor, hazlo por mi. No podría soportar que te pase algo malo…"

Jenna pensó por un momento, sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de opinión a Isaac; cuando se trataba de la seguridad de sus amigos, nada podía hacerlo cambiar. Ella suspiró, para luego mirarlo tiernamente a los ojos.

"Está bien… con una condición."

"¿Cuál?"

El joven _Adept _de _Venus_ nunca esperó que su amiga de la infancia se acercara a él y lo besara tierna y apasionadamente, para luego rodear con sus brazos su cuello. El sorprendido Isaac pronto comprendió lo que pasaba y, lentamente, cerró los ojos y regresó el beso a la chica, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura. Duraron así unos segundos, mientras que los demás los veían… con diferentes reacciones cada uno. Los labios de ambos se separaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

"La condición es; que regreses a mi lado." dijo Jenna, con un sonrojo pronunciado en sus mejillas.

"De acuerdo." le respondió él.

Atrás, Alan le dirigió la mirada a Kristal.

"¿Soy yo o acabo de ver un Dejavu?" preguntó el joven.

"Ambas cosas." le contestó ella.

"Muy bien, entonces los demás, prepárense." dijo Raphael, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué hay de Miroku?" preguntó InuYasha.

"No te preocupes por él." respondió Kristal. "Los Magos Blancos están logrando extraer ese virus, aunque ocupan como a diez _Spellcasters_ para curarlo, pero estará bien."

"Si eso es cierto, entonces vayamos por ese maldito."

En el centro de la ciudad, Alan y Kristal se colocaron de espaldas, ambos con las _Keyblades_ en sus manos y alzándolas al cielo. Ash, Tai y Takato se colocaron a sus lados, con sus propias llaves señalando a los dos jóvenes frente a ellos, mientras que los demás; Mario, X, Zero, Inuyasha, Beelzemon, Link, Vash, Isaac, Mewtwo, Latias y Raichu, se colocaron alrededor, preparados para darle sus energías a los jóvenes.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _086-Soldier Dream Instrumental-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

"Por nuestros mundos." expresaban Beelzemon, Mewtwo, Mario y Vash.

"Por nuestras familias." decían Isaac, Tai, Ash y Takato.

"Por nuestros amigos." Link, Inuyasha, X y Zero hablaban.

"Por nuestros seres queridos." comentaban Latias y Raichu.

"Por todos en la galaxia." expresó Kristal.

"Por ellos… ¡Venceremos a Exus!" exclamó Alan.

Todos reunieron sus energías en Takato, Ash y Tai, quienes se las dieron a Alan y a Kristal, haciendo que las _Keyblade_ de ambos brillaban intensamente. La energía se había reunido, formando alrededor de ellos una estela de fuego con la figura de un corazón, el símbolo del _Kingdom Hearts._

"_¡ABRETE!¡ETERNAL SEAL!_" exclamaron los portadores de las _Chaos _y _Balance Keyblades_.

Ambas llaves sagradas liberaron dos rayos de luz, uno rojo y otro azul, al cielo, chocando contra un campo de fuerza invisible; el sello. Todos colocaron más energía al ver que el campo de energía comenzaba poco a poco a curvarse por la intensidad de sus poderes, sus esperanzas y sueños, hasta que ambos rayos de luz lo atravesaron, creando un pequeño vórtice que se abrió justo sobre ellos.

"¡Ya está!¡Vamos!" exclamó Alan con alegría.

"Tengan cuidado." expresó Raphael. "¡Vayan, a derrotar a Exus!"

El joven afirmó con su cabeza, antes de mirar al grupo, decididos a terminar con el hechicero oscuro, antes de que todos alzaran la miraba al cielo y se lanzaran hacia el vórtice de energía. Justo en el momento en el que los héroes comenzaban a brillar y a flotar, una figura sujetó el brazo derecho de InuYasha, llamando su atención. Se trataba de Sesshomaru, quien había sido curado por los hechiceros blancos minutos antes. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el grupo se convirtió en rayos de luz y se lanzaron a gran velocidad hacia el vórtice, donde desaparecieron. Raphael los vio con una sonrisa en su boca.

"Se los encargo… jóvenes _N-Warriors_…" expresaba mientras miraba el vortice cerrarse.

* * *

_-Eternal Core-_

_**Música de Fondo:**_ _042-Crystal World _(**Sountrack:** _Final Fantasy IX_)

Varias luces aparecieron de un vórtice de energía, tomando la forma de los héroes de varios mundos, apareciendo en medio de la nada, pisando un suelo invisible, como de cristal. Miraron para todos lados, sólo viendo oscuridad y estrellas lejanas.

"¡Sesshomaru!" exclamó InuYasha, sorprendiendo a los demás. "¿Por qué viniste?"

"No te incumbe." Respondió su medio hermano con cansancio, haciendo enfadar más a InuYasha.

"¡Porque tu…!"

"_¡Cálmense!"_ exclamó Mewtwo. _"Él viene porque también quiere vengarse de ese sujeto."_

"¿Cómo supiste eso?" preguntó Sesshomaru con algo de curiosidad.

"_Sólo leí tu mente. Soy psíquico."_

"La próxima vez que leas mi mente, te abriré la cabeza para ver como lo haces." Expresó el demonio blanco, mostrando sus garras.

"_Quisiera verlo."_

"¿También quieres vengarte?" preguntó Beelzemon. "Entonces haz fila, amigo, porque yo seré el primero."

"Sólo no te metas en mi camino."

"¡Cálmense!" Expresó Alan. "Mejor… miren."

El joven señaló hacia el frente, a una puerta blanca a varios metros de ahí; la entrada al _Kingdom Hearts_. Justo en la base de la puerta, estaba Exus, contemplándola, por lo que el grupo corrió hacia él para evitar cualquier cosa que tenga planeada.

"¡Exus!¡Aléjate de esa puerta!" exclamó Alan, mientras todos se detenían a varios metros del hechicero, quien sólo miraba la puerta.

"Así que me siguieron…" expresó Exus sin mirarlos.

"Exacto, y ahora te derrotaremos, ahora que no tienes los anillos." dijo Kristal, invocando su _Keyblade_.

"Los anillos no son nada, comparándolos con el poder que poseeré."

"¿Qué poder? No te veo diferente." dijo Link seriamente.

"No eres diferente." Comentó Zero, usando sus escáneres para ver el poder de su enemigo. "Tu poder ha disminuido."

"¿Eso crees?" comentó Exus. "Pues acabo de obtener… ¡El poder de _Void_!"

Al decir esto, la puerta detrás del hechicero se abrió, causando que todos se colocaran en alerta, preparándose para otro. Al abrirse la puerta, todos pudieron ver un gran corazón azul detrás, mismo que no veían desde otro ángulo.

"¿De donde salio ese corazón?" preguntó Mario.

"Es el _Kingdom Hearts_." respondió Exus. "Está oculto dentro del mismo agujero negro, por eso no se ve. La puerta es un pasaje seguro hacia el _Kingdom Hearts_… y a lo que adentro encierra."

Entonces, todos vieron una enorme sombra detrás de Exus, una sombra que fácilmente medía cien metros de altura. Era una figura de cuatro patas y una cabeza de lobo, cuyo pelaje era energía oscura. Todos se asombraron, menos Exus, quien lo esperaba.

"Si, al fin… ¡Sal de ahí, _Void_!" exclamó Exus.

_**Música de Fondo:**_ _029-Golbez, Clad in the Dark - _(**Sountrack:** _Final Fantasy IV_)

El gran lobo emitió un fuerte rugido, uno tan fuerte como para desgarrar el alma. Los héroes se cubrieron los oídos para evitar que el infernal sonido los afectase, pero aún así no proveían mucha protección. Sin embargo, Exus no fue afectado por este sonido, sólo reía con arrogancia. El gran lobo se disolvió y la energía rodeo a Exus, fusionándose con su aura. Los ojos del hechicero cambiaron a un color rojo sangre y su aura tomaba la forma del lobo, con unos ojos rojos en la misma, por sobre la cabeza de Exus. El nuevo hechicero miró de nuevo a los héroes, sonriendo.

"_**¡Vamos!"**_ exclamó el hechicero en un tono bastante salvaje. _**"¡Les demostraré mi nuevo poder!¡Los aplastaré a todos!" **_

Los héroes se vieron unos a otros, sabían que esta era la batalla final. Sacaron sus armas y elevaron sus auras al máximo, preparándose para todo.

"¡Muy bien Exus!¡Si eso quieres, eso tendrás!" exclamó Alan.

"¡Vamos por él!" comentó Mario.

"O nuestros mundos serán destruidos." expresó X.

"No lo podemos permitir." dijo Isaac.

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Alan. "¡Es ahora o nunca!¡A por él!"

Dicho esto, los héroes se lanzaron contra Exus, mientras él los esperaba con una gran energía rodeándolo. La batalla final que decidiría el destino del _Nintenverse_ había comenzado…

_**Fin del Capitulo 35

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Nuestra batalla ha empezado, pero el poder de _Void _nos supera con mucha facilidad. ¡Necesitamos ayuda! No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**Unos Rayos de Esperanza**_

Ahora _**esa**_ es la ayuda de la que hablo.

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	37. Cap 36: Unos Rayos de Esperanza

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 36: Unos Rayos de Esperanza**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _003-Magical Mystery-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_

Raphael miraba el cielo, viendo la puerta blanca, la entrada al _Kingdom Hearts_, para ver si algo ocurría, aunque, lamentablemente, no podía ver nada desde ese lugar… y quizás en ningún lugar de _Shadow Realm_. Unos cuantos segundos pasaron antes de que Jenna se acercara a él.

"Disculpe…¿Creen que estén bien?" preguntó la chica con temor y nervios. El hechicero se puso a pensar un rato antes de responderle.

"No, ellos serán eliminados." Respondió, sorprendiendo a la chica.

"¿Cómo?..."

"Exus es demasiado fuerte ahora que se fusionó con _Void_. No puedo verlo, pero puedo sentir ese poder…"

"¿¡Entonces porqué los mandó si sabía que ellos morirían!?" exclamó con enfado, triste al saber que su amigo y amor podría morir.

"Ellos morirán… a menos que yo haga algo…"

Dicho esto, Raphael comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo, confundiendo a la joven _Adept_ aún más.

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó enfadada.

"Por ayuda…" respondió el _Dark Sage_, alejándose de la vista de ella, quien no pudo seguirlo al tener que defenderse de más Heartless.

Raphael entró al castillo y se dirigió de inmediato al cuarto del trono, dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón de _Keyblades_. Al entrar, vio que todas las llaves brillaban, porque sabían que el _Kingdom Hearts_ estaba en peligro y querían hacer algo, pero sin sus dueños no podían hacer mucho. El hechicero caminó varios kilómetros hasta llegar al centro, donde las doce _Zodiac Keyblades_ brillaban. Se acerco al centro, entrando en el círculo de las _Keyblades_, antes de invocar su propia llave.

"Escúchenme, espíritus dentro de las _Keyblades_, por favor, denme el poder para mandar ayuda a los jóvenes que pelean contra Exus."

Raphael elevó la _Keyblade_ por sobre su cabeza y la apuntó al cielo, mientras las doce _Zodiacal Keyblades_ se desprendieron de la tierra y lo rodearon, dándole parte de sus energías. Varias _Keyblades_ del mismo salón también se desprendieron y se volvieron luz, que fueron disparadas hacia el cielo, a diferentes partes de la galaxia.

"La ayuda viene en camino… resistan."

* * *

_-Eternal Core-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _028-The Legendary Beast- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII)_

Los diecisiete héroes peleaban con todas sus fuerzas contra Exus, pero este fácilmente lograba contrarrestar todos sus esfuerzos, no importando que hiciesen o de donde atacasen, él simplemente los repelía.

InuYasha e Isaac intentaron cortarlo por ambos lados, pero el hechicero sólo levantó sus brazos y sujetó sus espadas con los dedos, antes de emitir una fuerte aura y mandó a ambos espadachines a varios metros de ahí. Cerca, Link lanzó una flecha de luz, Latias alzaba una mano y le lanzó un _Ice Beam_, y Raichu le lanzaba un _ThunderBolt._ Los tres ataques se acercaron a Exus, pero él sujetó la flecha con una mano y los dos ataques restantes desaparecieron a centímetros de llegar a él, como si chocaran con un escudo protector, sólo que, en este caso, era el aura maligna del hechicero. Mario le lanzó varias esferas de fuego, producidos por un _Ultra Flame_, pero Exus las contrarrestó con un _Blizzaga, _congelando las flamas e impactando cerca de donde estaba el plomero, congelando sus piernas. Zero, quien intentaba atacarlo por la espalda, fue sorprendido cuando el hechicero bloqueó su espada con su _Keyblade _y realizó un _Thundaga_, electrocutando al _Hunter_ y mandándolo al suelo.

X y Vash se pusieron a un lado de Exus, cada uno disparando sus técnicas especiales; el _Charged X-Buster_ y el _Angel Arm_ _Canon_, para eliminar al hechicero, pero el señor oscuro usó _Teleport _ para evitar los ataques, apareciendo por encima de ellos y realizando varios _Firagas _al mismo tiempo, mandando a los dos héroes al suelo. Cuando tocó el suelo, el hechicero notó como tres _Keyblades_ giraban a gran velocidad hacia él, teniéndolas que rechazar con su propia _Keyblade_, haciendo que regresaran a sus dueños; Tai, Ash y Takato, quienes no sabían ahora donde estaba Exus puesto que este había desaparecido. Su respuesta vino cuando él apareció detrás de ellos y los golpeó en la espalda a cada uno con esferas de energía oscura; el hechizo _Shadow Flare_.

Exus los vio en el suelo, preparándose para eliminarlos, cuando un cilindro de energía chocó con su espalda, aunque su aura absorbió el impacto y él no sintió nada. El hechicero volteó hacia atrás y vio a Beelzemon acercándose a gran velocidad, tratando de embestirlo con su gran cañón, pero el ser oscuro lo evitó y con su poder mental lo lanzó a Sesshomaru, quien venia detrás de él. El _Youkai_ evitó al _Digimon Mega_ e intentó atacar a Exus con su garra, pero este sólo lo esquivó e incrustó un _Thundaga _contra el estómago de Sesshomaru, mandándolo lejos. Mewtwo le lanzó su poder psíquico al hechicero y este lo recibió de llenó, aunque no le causó daño y le devolvió un ataque psíquico con mayor fuerza, mandándolo al suelo invisible.

Kristal se acercó a Exus y atacó con su _Keyblade_, aunque el hechicero lo evitó con facilidad. A quemarropa, la _Dark Magician Girl _realizó un _Watera, _pero el hechicero lo rechazó con su _Keyblade _ con facilidad. Kristal seguía atacando hasta que sintió otra energía y se alejó rápidamente, justo a tiempo para ver como un cilindro de energía azul, el _Shinkou Hadouken_ de Alan, impactaba en Exus. El señor oscuro utilizó _Reflega _para bloquear el ataque, antes de invocar dos esferas oscuras, _Shadow Flare,_ y lanzárselas a los dos jóvenes, una en dirección a Kristal, quien apenas logró defenderse con su _Keyblade_, y la otra a través del ataque de Alan, quien lo recibió de lleno.

Todos estaban en el suelo, sujetándose las heridas provocadas por Exus, quien sólo se reía.

"¿Ahora comprenden?" preguntó el hechicero oscuro. "Sus patéticos poderes no son rivales para mi ahora que tengo el poder de _Void_."

"Claro, era de esperarse de una basura como tu." Expresó Sesshomaru con disgusto.

"¿De que hablas?"

"Al ver que tu poder no es el más grande, robas el de otros para satisfacer tus deseos."

"El hecho de robar el poder de otro, no te hace supremo." comentó Link, poniéndose de pie.

"El poder que obtienes, no es por tus esfuerzos, es porque usaste la salida fácil, al ver que el tuyo no es suficiente." Expresó Mario.

"¡Cállense!" exclamó el hechicero con furia, mientras Kristal y Alan se ponían de pie y lo miraban decididos a continuar.

"¡No podrás vencernos con el poder de otro!" exclamó la hechicera.

"¡Prepárate Exus!" gritó Alan, colocándose en guardia. "¡Defenderemos nuestros mundos!"

"¡Tontos!¡Sus mundos ya son míos!"

El aura de Exus creció en tamaño y volvió a tomar la forma de ese gran lobo de energía oscura, quien los miraba de forma amenazadora, mientras el hechicero sonreía más.

"Antes de que los elimine, debo decirles algo… mientras peleábamos, mandé _Heartless_ a todos los mundos humanos habitados en esta galaxia."

"¡¿Qué dices?!" cuestionó Isaac con sorpresa.

"Lo que escuchan, los _Heartless_ han ido ya a sus mundos, incluso a aquellos protegidos por poderes sagrados, gracias a que cerca del _Kingdom Hearts_ están los caminos hacia el corazón de todos los mundos. Pronto estos caerán en la oscuridad."

"¿Todos los mundos habitados?¡Estás demente!" exclamó Alan. "¡Hacer eso destruirá los mundos!¿Que no querías dominarlos?"

"Para que conquistar… _**¡si puedo destruir!**_"

Alan miró Exus sorprendido, sabiendo lo que había pasado.

"Ya veo, al fin _Void_ se ha posesionado de su mente…" comentó el joven, alzando la mirada y sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza. "¡_Void_!¡Te eliminaremos!"

"_**¡Inténtalo, humano!"**_

El grupo se lanzó contra Exus para atacarlo con fuerza, pero el aura de _Void_ crece en tamaño y los manda al suelo nuevamente.

"Rayos." dijo Kristal. "El aura de _Void_ es muy fuerte, así no podremos eliminar a Exus."

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntó X.

"_**¡MORIR!"**_

El lobo reunió una gran cantidad de energía oscura de su boca, de cien metros de diámetro, dispuesto a ser lanzado hacia nuestros héroes. Sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurrió; dos portales se abrieron detrás de los héroes, portales _**enormes,**_ de unos quinientos metros cada uno, de los cuales varios poderes elementales salieron y golpearon al gran lobo _Void_, evitando que el lanzara su esfera oscura.

"_**¿Quiénes fueron?"**_ Preguntó el lobo.

"**¡Nosotros!****"**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _063-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix- _(**Soundtrack: **_Súper Smash Bros Brawl)_

Varias criaturas aparecieron de un portal, mientras que otras cuatro más grandes emergieron del otro. Estos monstruos miraban a _Void_ fijamente y él a ellos, mientras que, abajo, Alan no podía creer lo que pasaba.

"No lo creo…" expresó el joven con asombro.

"Ni yo." dijeron Takato y Tai al mismo tiempo.

"Yo menos." expresó Ash con asombro.

"_Yo si."_ dijo Mewtwo.

"¡WOA!¿Que son esas criaturas?" exclamó Vash, completamente sorprendidos.

"Nos volvemos a ver nuevamente, elegido del valor."

"¡Mewwww!"

Alan y varios seguían sin creer quienes estaban al frente. Justo frente de ellos, los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_ y los _Legendary Pokemon _de _Kanto_, _Johto_, _Hoenn_ y _Sinnoh_, habían aparecido en esta zona. _Void_ los veía sorprendido.

"_**¿Cómo?¿Como es que están aquí?"**_ preguntó la bestia.

"Fuimos llamados por el llamado Raphael para combatir en este lugar." respondió _Zhuqiaomon_, la Bestia sagrada del sur.

"_**¿¡Raphael!?"**_

La mirada del lobo trascendió la enorme distancia que había desde el _Eternal Core_ hasta _Shadow Realm_, donde podía ver a Raphael emitiendo un gran aura y con las doce _Keyblades_ doradas a su alrededor.

"_**¡Maldito Hechicero!¡Vuelve a interferir en mi camino!"**_

"Si, y por eso estamos aquí, para eliminarte." expresó _Bahiumon_, la bestia sagrada del Oeste.

"Y nos complace pelear, nuevamente lado a lado, con nuestras contrapartes, los _Legendary Pokemon_." dijo _Azulongmon_, bestia sagrada del Este.

"¿Ya se conocían?" preguntó Ash.

"Así es; hace cinco mil años, ocurrió batallas en que tuvimos que luchar lado a lado. Sabemos que no todos los _Legendary Pokemons_ son los mismos con los que luchamos hace tiempo, pero el espíritu de esos antiguos _Pokemon _son los que los han traído aquí."

Mewtwo voló cerca de _Azulongmon_, mirándolo seriamente.

"_Para mi también es un placer luchar a su lado…"_ expresó el Pokemon psíquico. _"Eliminemos a ese lobo para mantener la paz."_

"De acuerdo."

Las criaturas se disponían a atacar a _Void_. Los _Pokemon _eran; _Kanto_: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres y Mew; _Johto_: Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-Oh, Lugia y Celebi; de _Hoenn_: Regiice, Regirock, Registeel, Groudon, Kyogre (Flotaba en el aire como si fuera agua), Rayquaza y Jiraichi; y de _Sinnoh_: Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina y Darkrai. Alan notó que faltaban algunos.

"¿Qué hay de los demás? Según creí hay más en _Sinnoh_…" dijo Alan.

"Se quedaron para proteger nuestro mundo, ya que está bajo ataque de los _Heartless_." respondió Lugia, el único _Legendary Pokemon_ que podía hablar.

"_**Muy bien, bestias, si quieren enfrentarme ¡Prepárense para caer en la oscuridad!" **_

_Void_ lanzó una enorme esfera de energía oscura a los _Pokemons _y _Digimons_, aunque cinco de los presentes contrarrestaron este ataque con los propios, eliminando la esfera de energía y creando mucho polvo. El ser oscuro no vio, pero cuatro figuras salieron del polvo y lo embistieron, dándose cuenta de que eran Azulongmon, Baihumon, Rayquaza y Ho-oh. _Void_ respondió al elevar su aura y mandar lejos a las cuatro bestias, para luego atacar con su esfera oscura. Groudon y Kyogre unieron fuerzas con Xuanwumon, la bestia sagrada del Norte, para eliminar esa esfera con su propios poderes. Las tres bestias de_ Johto_, Entei, Raikou y Suicune, saltaron a la espalda de _Void_ y comenzaron a usar sus técnicas en él, lo cual le provocó algo de dolor. Nuevamente, aumentando su aura, lanzó lejos a todos cerca de él.

'_**Esto está mal.'**_ Pensó el ser oscuro. _**'Si ellos eliminan al humano que me liberó, volveré a ser energía y me eliminarán fácilmente… Muy bien, entonces lanzaré a este humano a que destruya el planeta cercano y poder pelear libremente contra estas bestias.**_'

Entonces, Exus, quien aún estaba dentro de _Void_, fue lanzado hacia el planeta abajo, para causar caos en los humanos habitando ese mundo y poder pelear con todo su poder. Alan logró ver lo que pasaba, mirando con terror al hechicero viajar al planeta abajo.

"¡Oh no!¡Exus va hacia _Transverse Planet_!" exclamó el joven, mientras Mewtwo aparecía frente a él.

"_Ustedes vayan al planeta y derroten a Exus, nosotros nos ocuparemos de el aura de Void. Quizás ahora el poder de Exus haya disminuido gracias a que ahora Void usará casi todo su poder en la lucha contra nosotros."_

"De acuerdo…¡Vamos por Exus!"

Encendiendo sus auras, Alan, Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato, Mario, Isaac, InuYasha, Vash, X y Zero se lanzaron al planeta _Transverse_, mientras Mewtwo volteaba a ver extrañado al ver que Beelzemon, Sesshomaru, Latias y Raichu, se habían quedado.

"_¿Por qué ustedes no van?" _preguntó el _Pokemon _psíquico.

"¿Bromeas?¿Y perderme una batalla épica entre un lobo súper desarrollado y las fuerzas combinadas de los cuatro _Digital Sovereings_ y los _Legendary Pokemons_?¡Nunca!¡Yo me quedo!" exclamó el _Demon Lord_.

"La energía oscura que emite este ser es más fuerte que la de Exus y es casi idéntica a la de los _Heartless_…" comentó Sesshomaru. "Debo vengarme de este lobo, luego la cabeza de Exus será mía."

"Yo te prometí que me quedaría para ayudarte." dijo Latias. "A pesar de que quiero estar con Ash, una promesa es una promesa."

"_Entiendo."_ comentó Mewtwo, antes de ver a Raichu. _"¿Y tu?"_

"Me quedo con Latias, por supuesto." Respondió el roedor eléctrico, ocasionando un leve sonrojo en Latias.

"_¿Y eso?"_

"No preguntes… Vamos a derrotar a ese lobo súper desarrollado." dijo Raichu, mientras veía como Palkia caía al suelo invisible y como las tres aves de _Kanto_ pasaban sobre ellos a atacar a _Void_.

Y así es como la batalla de bestias continuaba cerca del _Kingdom Hearts_.

* * *

_-Planeta; Tierra 01: Planet-City, Transverse-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _033-The Evil Lord Exdeath- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy V)_

Los habitantes de esta Ciudad-Planeta rápidamente sintieron cuando la puerta al _Kingdom Hearts_ se abrió. Muchos vieron y sintieron al terrible monstruo, _Void_ y se escondieron en refugios especiales creados debajo de la tierra, a varios metros de profundidad, mientras que algunos se quedaron para ver lo que pasaba cerca de la gran puerta blanca y se asombraron cuando vieron a grandes bestias luchar contra _Void_. Sin embargo, estos pocos se fueron a esconder cuando sintieron una presencia maligna acercándose a su planeta. Gracias a que los habitantes de ese mundo tenían gran tecnología, podían usar pequeñas cámaras en forma de insecto para ver lo que ocurría en la superficie, mientras ellos permanecían seguros debajo de la tierra.

Exus había llegado al techo de uno de los grandes rascacielos en el lugar. No había ni una sola casa alrededor, sólo edificios de departamento, todos superaban los treinta pisos de altura, siendo los rascacielos edificios de ochocientos metros de altura y de mas de doscientos metros de ancho.

"Este será el primer mundo que destruiré." Comentó el hechicero, mientras sentía varias energías acercarse, dándose cuenta de que varios de los héroes bajaban al planeta y colocarse cada uno en los techos de los rascacielos cercanos a él, quien estaba parado en el más alto de ellos. "¿Acaso no se rinden?"

"Exus, ¿no recuerdas que _Void_ te estaba controlando?" preguntó Alan.

"¿Controlarme? No, más bien me di cuenta… no tiene caso dominar esta galaxia, será mejor que todos caigan en la oscuridad."

"¿Qué pasó con tu ambición de dominar la galaxia?" preguntó Kristal.

"Fue sólo un sueño tonto."

"¿No ves lo que esta pasando?" cuestionó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade._ "Cuando contactaste a _Void_ hace años, tus ideas cambiaron radicalmente. Ahora que lo contactaste de nuevo, tus ideas volvieron a cambiar. _Void_ contamina tu mente para que decidas destruir toda la vida."

"No importa, porque ese es el destino final de toda la vida en la galaxia. Simplemente acelero el proceso… ¡Basta de conversaciones!¡Los eliminaré de una vez por todas!"

El aura del hechicero volvió a crecer, creando una fuerte corriente de aire. Entonces, dos energías oscuras se formaron en las manos de Exus, invocando su propia _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha… y otra en su mano izquierda.

"¿Que?" cuestionó Alan con asombro. "Se supone que las _Keyblades_ sólo eligen a alguien quien tiene deseos de proteger la galaxia. Si tu quieres destruirla, ¿porqué aún puedes sujetarla?"

"No es con su voluntad, claro." Respondió Exus. "El poder de Void dentro de mi es tán grande que puedo obligar a la _Keyblade_ a que me obedezca… y aparte, crear otra con un poder que obtuve hace tiempo en _Shadow Realm._" Expresó, mostrando la _Keyblade_ que tenía en su mano izquierda. "La reconoces, ¿no es cierto?"

El joven de gorra gris miró la _Keyblade_ con detenimiento; era color negro, tanto la guarda como la hoja, mientras que el mango era color roja. Notó también que los dientes parecían ser una cabeza de dragón con la boca abierta hacia el frente, con ojos color rojo… ojos rojos.

"No… no puede ser." Comentó el joven con asombro al procesar la información que acababa de recibir.

"Así es." Respondió Exus. "Esta _Keyblade_ la cree con el espíritu del _Red Eyes Black Dragon_ Escamut, después de que absorbí su esencia luego de la batalla. ¿No te parece fascinante? Claro, su alma ha de estar sufriendo ahora que está convertido en _Keyblade_ en contra de su voluntad."

"¡Maldito!" Exclamó Alan con furia, lanzándose contra Exus.

"¡Espera, Alan!" Exclamó Kristal, siguiendo al joven.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _087-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts RE; Chain of Memories)_

Alan y Kristal reaparecieron a lado de Exus, cada uno con su _Keyblade_ lista para golpearlo, aunque el hechicero bloqueó ambos ataques fácilmente. Ambos jóvenes no se rendirían y continuarían atacando físicamente a Exus, quien se defendía con facilidad de sus golpes, no importando que tan rápido fueran. Con un veloz movimiento, Exus golpeó con su _Keyblade_ en el costado derecho de Alan, mandándolo al suelo, para luego encargarse de Kristal, quien se defendía con la _Balance_ _Keyblade_, pero fácilmente el hechicero la superó y la golpeó en el estómago, antes de lanzarle un _Thundaga_ a quemarropa con la _Red Eyes Keyblade_, mandándola lejos.

En ese momento, los demás héroes saltaron al edificio donde estaba Exus para intentar eliminarlo. InuYasha y Link atacaron con sus armas, pero el hechicero fácilmente los bloqueó y les regresó el golpe con sus _Keyblades_, mismas que ambos héroes bloquearon con sus armas. Sin embargo, ambas armas cuartearon por el impacto, no soportando el poder de las _Keyblades_ oscuras reforzadas con el poder de _Void_, sorprendiendo a los dos. X se acercó a Exus e intentó dispararle varias veces para derribarlo, pero el bloqueaba cada disparo con sus _Keyblades_, antes de lanzarle un _Tri-Fire _al _Hunter_, golpeándolo de lleno. Vash hizo lo mismo; disparó con su pistola varias veces para inmovilizarlo, pero el aura mágica de Exus se encargaba de bloquearlos con facilidad. Al momento de tener que recargar, el hechicero aprovechó para lanzarle un _Aeroga, _creando vientos tan rápidos que provocaron algunas heridas en el cuerpo del pistolero.

Ash, Tai y Takato atacaron a la vez, creyendo que entre los tres lo golpearían al menos una vez. Se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Exus podía bloquear el ataque de ellos tres fácilmente con rápidos movimientos, sin tener que usar siquiera el hechizo de _Haste_. Dando un giro, el hechicero mandó a los tres al suelo, con varios cortes en sus cuerpos productos de las llaves que usaba. Zero e Isaac atacaron luego, el _Venus Adept _primero con un _Ragnarok_, que fue rechazado por un _Reflect_ fácilmente. Detrás de Exus apareció Zero, seguro de cortarlo en dos con su espada de luz. Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando el hechicero usó una _Keyblade_ rodeada de energía oscura para bloquear su espada de luz, usando la otra, también con energía oscura, para golpearlo en el rostro, mandándolo lejos.

Entonces, Exus lanzó una de sus _Keyblades_ a Isaac para golpearlo, pero el espadachín se defendió con su espada, que fue dañada al contacto. El hechicero apareció frente a Isaac, con un _Firaga _en su mano derecha, incrustándola en el estómago del joven, mandándolo a estrellarse contra la pared de un edificio cercano, antes de caer unos cuantos metros hasta impactar con el techo de un balcón. Varias esferas de fuego llamaron su atención, por lo que se lanzó contra Mario, quien las estaba lanzando, bloqueándolas con sus _Keyblades_. Mario logró dar un súper salto para evitar ser cortado en dos, pero Exus reunió energía en una de las _Keyblades_ y lanzó la energía hacia el fontanero, quién no la pudo evitar y la recibió de lleno, antes de caer al suelo.

Exus vio a los héroes caídos, todos habiendo sido lastimados por sus ataques.

"Me decepcionan." Comentó con repugnancia, mientras los héroes se ponían de pie, antes de lanzarse contra él, quien sólo sonreía.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 098; Duelmo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _082-Sol Sanctum- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Mientras las batallas ocurridas en varios otros mundos no preocupaban a este, había tres seres que si las conocían y les preocupaba, puesto que conocían el peligro que se había liberado… ya que habían combatido contra él anteriormente.

En la casa de un joven campeón de un famoso juego de cartas, tres cartas brillaban intensamente. Este joven, de cabello levantado y tricolor, se acercó a estas cartas y vio cuales eran; una carta roja, una carta azul y una carta amarilla. Al parecer, había un espíritu dentro de estas y le estaban diciendo algo al joven por medio de la telepatía. El joven, de unos veinte, veintiún años, sonrió un poco, antes de asentir con la cabeza. Después de esto, las tres cartas se volvieron luz y salieron disparados al cielo, dejando ese mundo rápidamente.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 109; Shadow Realm-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

Raphael dejó de emitir el aura dorada, al ver que los _Digimons_ y _Pokemons_ más fuertes habían aparecido en el _Eternal Core_. Sabía que no era posible que esas criaturas vencieran a _Void_, pero si lograrían mantenerlo ocupado para que Alan y los demás pudieran eliminarlo.

Entonces, el hechicero sintió otras tres energías acercándose rápidamente, por lo que se colocó en guardia. Tres luces aparecieron frente a él; una de color rojo, otra de amarillo y otra de azul.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Raphael con autoridad.

"_**Los protectores de Egipto."**_ respondió una voz grave, proveniente de la energía roja.

La luz emitida por los tres objetos ceso y Raphael pudo ver de quienes se trataban.

"_**Necesitamos tu ayuda para volver al reino físico y entrar a la pelea."**_ expresaba otra voz, proveniente de la energía azul.

"_**Invócanos en el campo de batalla, sólo tu tienes el poder de hacerlo, aparte de nuestro faraón, que ya no puede entrar en batalla."**_ respondía una tercera voz, de la luz amarilla.

Raphael sonrió, al creer que no volvería a escuchar esas voces nuevamente. Las tres cartas flotaban frente a él y el sonrió mas.

Los tres _Egyptian Gods _del planeta _Duelmo_ venían a ayudar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 001; Transverse City-_

Una esfera oscura golpeó a X en el estómago, mandándolo al techo de un edificio cercano. Alan se lanzó contra Exus, pero este esquiva su ataque y lo sujeta por la nuca. El joven intentó soltarse, pero el hechicero lo sujeta con fuerza, antes de saltar muy alto y empezar a caer en picada al techo del edificio donde estaba, estrellando a Alan de frente contra el techo. El hechicero entonces salta a otro edificio, no sin antes dejar un _Flare_ en el lugar de impacto, ocasionando una gran explosión que hace que el techo y parte de los últimos cinco pisos estallen, Alan aún dentro de la construcción. Ya en el otro techo, Exus miró lo que ha hecho.

Todos los héroes están en el suelo; X y Zero tienen varias partes de sus armaduras rotas, ambos sin casco, mostrando el 'cabello' que tenían. Las espadas de InuYasha, Link e Isaac yacen rotas frente a sus cuerpos desmayados, Mario y Vash están en el suelo junto a una pared, que muestra marcas que indican que sus cuerpos chocaron a gran velocidad contra ella. Takato esta dentro de la habitación de un edificio contiguo, con un archivero encima de él y su _Keyblade_ a su lado. Tai esta debajo, dentro de un aire acondicionado, que no resistió cuando Exus lo lanzó hacia el, y que afortunadamente ningún trozo de metal lo cortó. Ash estaba bocabajo en el suelo, varias rocas algo grandes aplastaban sus piernas y cintura, su _Keyblade _clavada cerca. Alan comenzó a salir de los escombros y tomó su _Keyblade_, tambaleándose para poder ponerse en pie, y miró a Exus con determinación y cansancio.

"Veo que no te rindes, Alan." Comentó el hechicero.

"Yo jamás me rendiré, y tú lo sabes." Respondió el joven, el cansancio se notaba en su voz.

"Lo sé… y es por eso que te haré sufrir."

Entonces, Exus se hace a un lado, ya que Kristal intentó atacarlo por la espalda. La hechicera intentó voltearse, pero el hechicero la sujetó del cuello y la levantó del suelo. Kristal intento golpearlo con la _Keyblade_, pero su oponente usó la otra _Keyblade_ que tenia en su mano izquierda y la despojó de su arma, para luego darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Alan vio esto con furia.

"¡Exus!¡Déjala en paz!" exclamó el joven con enfado, al ver como Exus hacia sufrir a Kristal.

"¿Qué me harás si no lo hago? No tienes el poder de detenerme." Expresó el hechicero con malicia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

El señor oscuro comenzó a emplear más fuerza, apretando el cuello de la chica, quien no podía respirar y sentía que las fuerzas se le iban; un poco más y se desmayaría. Alan vio como Kristal intentaba soltarse sin éxito de las manos de Exus, y al ver como ella sufría, una intensa furia comenzó a emerger. Su aura se encendió, rodeándolo de un color azul brillante. Exus sonrió porque sabía que la energía que Alan emanaba no era suficiente para eliminarlo, y quería ver hasta donde llegaría su enojo.

Todo esto cambio cuando el humano vio a su compañera al borde del desmayo, lo que provocó que su ira se incrementara más. Su aura azul comenzó a cambiar de color, mientras el joven llega al punto de explosión… y llegó a el.

"¡Déjala en paz!"

Con un fuerte grito, un destello dorado lo iluminó por completo y cegó a Exus, quien lo miraba de frente. El hechicero logró abrir los ojos sólo para ver el puño izquierdo del joven estrellarse contra su rostro, mandándolo lejos y soltando a Kristal en el proceso, quien rápidamente tomó varias bocanadas del tan preciado oxigeno, necesario para vivir. Exus chocó contra una pared de un rascacielos contiguo, traspasándola por la fuerza del golpe. Lentamente se levantó y volvió al edificio donde estaba Alan, sorprendiéndose al verlo nuevamente, emitiendo una luz dorada.

Kristal se sujetó el cuello por unos segundos y respiró varias veces, para luego levantar la mirada y ver al joven quien la había salvado. Sostuvo la respiración al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

Frente a ellos, estaba Alan, rodeado de energía dorada. Nuevamente el color de su cabello cambió a dorado y se elevó por sobre su cabeza; sus ojos y cejas cambiaron también al mismo color y su piel morena se volvió blanca, mientras un símbolo dorado con forma de rombo y cuatro líneas perpendiculares a los lados de dicha figura geométrica apareció en su frente. Alan se había transformado en un _Súper N-Warrior_, como le dijo Raphael anteriormente, sujetando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, mirando fijamente a Exus.

"Wow…" fue todo lo que dijo Kristal al ver el cambio de Alan, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Exus reía al ver la transformación del joven, una risa de demente que acababa de encontrar algo interesante con que jugar.

"Así que por fin te transformaste de nuevo…" expresó el hechicero. "Me alegra, ¡Así podré vengarme por lo que hiciste la vez pasada!" exclamó Exus, su aura incrementándose y su segunda _Keyblade_ apareciendo en su mano derecha una vez más.

"Exus… Esta vez… ¡Te venceré de verdad!_"_

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con sus _Keyblades_ en mano, dando inicio a una de las batallas más grandes vistas en esa época hasta ahora en el _Nintenverse_.

_**Fin del Capitulo 36

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Con el poder de la semilla dorada brillando hasta el máximo, continuo con mi batalla contra Exus. Sin embargo, usando el poder de _Void_, el supera mi fuerza con facilidad. ¿Qué?¿Ella también puede…? No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: __**El Final de la Batalla.**_

Ahora me toca decir… wow…

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	38. Cap 37: El Final de la Batalla

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Capitulo 37: El Final de la Batalla**_

_-Planeta 01: Planet-City; Transverse-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _085-VS Bedial Sigma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8)_

El sonido de espadas chocando unas contra otras se escuchaba varias veces en la ciudad, indicio de que una batalla se estaba efectuando ahí.

Alan y Exus saltaban de edificio en edificio, chocando sus armas una y otra vez, intentando dar el golpe mortal a su oponente, sin tener éxito alguno. Saltando por los techos, apoyándose en las paredes y sujetándose de las barras de acero, ambos guerreros seguían luchando, hasta que ambos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas en la punta de uno de los rascacielos. Duraron así durante unos segundos, hasta que ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas para alejarse el uno del otro, el humano colocándose en otro techo cercano al que estaba antes, mirando a su rival con seriedad, mientras este se reía.

"Esto es grandioso." dijo Exus. "Al fin encuentro alguien con quien probar mi nuevo poder, el poder que es mió por derecho."

Alan sólo veía al hechicero con sus ojos dorados, fijamente, para luego soltar un suspiro.

"Sigues con esas ideas." Comentó el joven. "Ese poder no es tuyo. Como _N-Warrior_ tenías la posibilidad de alcanzar un poder como el que muestro ahora, uno que no conoce límites, pero en cambio, decidiste irte a robar poderes de otro. Debo decir, que si hubieras seguido entrenando con Raphael y no tuvieras ese deseo de poder que tienes, quizás tendrías un poder que de verdad seria _tuyo_, más grande que el mió."

"Pero el poder que muestro no es toda mi fuerza… de hecho, es sólo una parte, ya que lo demás esta usándolo _Void_ para pelear con esas criaturas."

"Que bueno es escuchar eso… ¡entonces te destruiré antes de que puedas hacer algo!"

El aura de ambos comenzó a brillar y se lanzaron el uno contra otro, saltando de los techos donde estaban, en curso de colisión en el aire. Exus preparaba sus _Keyblades_, pero vio que Alan hacía su puño izquierdo hacia atrás, rodeándolo de aire congelado.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Los meteoros helados del joven salieron a gran velocidad contra Exus, quien logró bloquearlos con ambas _Keyblades_, su aura evitando que se congelaran sus manos como la otra vez que enfrentó esa técnica. De repente, los cometas dejaron de llegar y Alan había desaparecido, confundiendo al hechicero. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el joven apareció detrás de él y, con ambas manos en su _Keyblade_, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, que lo mandó hacia las calles, varios metros abajo, dejando un enorme cráter en la calle asfaltada. Alan usó la inercia del golpe para caer en el techo donde Exus estaba parado hace unos momentos y miró hacia abajo, para ver si podía observar a su rival.

Al ver que no salía del cráter, decidió regresar con Kristal, para ver si estaba bien. Sin embargo, cuando estaba justo en medio del techo, la tierra comenzó a temblar. Sin que Alan lo supiera, los vidrios del edificio se iban destruyendo, piso por piso, desde el primero hasta el último, como si algo subiera por en medio del edificio a una velocidad sorprendente. Entonces, justo a lado de Alan, Exus emergió del techo y, con una de sus _Keyblades_, mandó la _Keyblade_ del joven lejos y con la otra mandó al joven al cielo, para luego lanzarse por él.

En otro edificio, Kristal se levantaba, sujetando su _Balance Keyblade_ con su mano derecha, mientras seguía sujetando su cuello con la izquierda. El sonido de un fuerte golpe captó su atención, y vio a Alan volar sobre ella, como si hubiese sido golpeado por algo. Observó que Exus se acercaba a él, con ambas _Keyblades_, listo para darle un buen golpe, pero sabía que no podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, ya que estaba muy lejos.

Mientras volaba, Alan vio que Exus se acercaba a él y no podría defenderse de sus _Keyblades_. En ese momento, vio a Kristal debajo de él y notó la llave que ella sujetaba. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Kristal y se concentró.

"_¡Dame fuerzas!_"

En ese momento, Exus apareció frente a él y bajó sus _Keyblades_ para golpear el cuello del joven en ambos lados y así matarlo. Sin embargo, las _Keyblades_ de Exus chocaron contra algo invisible, que poco a poco fue tomando forma, una que el hechicero, ni Kristal abajo, creían.

Alan sujetaba la _Balance Keyblade_ con su mano izquierda y aplicando fuerza en la hoja del arma con la derecha. Aprovechando la sorpresa, el humano le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago a Exus y rematarlo con un _Blizzara, _que lo mandó al techo donde estaba Kristal, con la mitad de su cuerpo congelado, cayendo pesadamente en el tejado. El hechicero elevó su aura para derretir el hielo, mientras veía que el joven caía al mismo tejado, algunos metros de él, ya con la _Chaos Keyblade_ de vuelta en su mano derecha, mientras sujetaba la _Balance Keyblade_ con la izquierda. El joven miró al hechicero con seriedad, antes de ver a su compañera a lado de él.

"Tomaré prestada tu _Keyblade_. No hay problema ¿verdad?" cuestionó inocentemente.

"No, claro que no…" respondió ella. "Lo que sea por ti."

"Gracias." dijo Alan, para luego voltear con Exus y girar ambas _Keyblade_ en sus manos "Bueno, creo que estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Continuemos con esto, ¿te parece?"

"Ha, aún con dos _Keyblades_, mi poder supera al tuyo." Expresó el hechicero con arrogancia.

"¿De verdad? Probemos esa teoría."

Y así, continuó la lucha entre ambos _N-Warriors_.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, los otros héroes se despertaban luego de caer desmayados por los ataques de Exus. Al mirar arriba, pudieron ver a ambos guerreros luchando en un rascacielos alto, el joven humano sujetando las dos _Keyblades_ y brillando de color dorado, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Es ese Alan?" preguntó Vash con algo de asombro.

"Sus ropas son las mismas, pero su cabello y piel es diferente." respondió Link.

"Es él." dijo X, usando los escáneres dentro de sus ojos. "Su apariencia es diferente, pero su aura sigue siendo la misma… aunque sea mucho más grande que antes."

"Sigue luchando contra Exus. ¡Hay que ayudarle!" exclamó Ash.

"Yo te apoyo, continuemos con esto." dijo Mario.

"Feh, no me pierdo esta batalla por nada del mundo." expresó InuYasha con ganas de seguir combatiendo.

"Entonces dejemos de hablar y vamos." dijo Zero. "Tenemos un combate que ganar."

Los demás héroes corrieron hacia el rascacielos, queriendo entrar en la batalla de nuevo.

* * *

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _084-Doom Dragon Battle- _(**Soundtrack: **_Golden Sun)_

Raphael miraba el cielo luego de salir del castillo, viendo como el gran corazón que era _Kingdom Hearts_ iluminaba la ciudad. Entonces, un destello de luz proveniente del castillo de los hechiceros llamó su atención.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó, su respuesta vino en forma de rayos de luz blanca, que emergieron del castillo en dirección al _Kingdom Hearts_. "Esas son… ¿_Keyblades_?" se cuestionó nuevamente, mirando las luces elevarse al cielo. "Ya veo… los antiguos _N-Warriors_ no nos dejaran morir… gracias, amigos…"

* * *

_-Eternal Core-_

Los _Pokemon_ y los _Digimon_ luchaban sin cesar contra _Void_, quien era un ente muy difícil de vencer. A pesar de sus poderosos ataques, _Void_ seguía como si nada, regenerando el daño causado por las criaturas de varios mundos.

"El poder maligno de este monstruo es asombroso." comentó _Azulongmon_, sintiendo como su poder se debilitaba.

"Debemos emplear más poder para eliminarlo." expresó _Lugia_, alzando el vuelo nuevamente para continuar la batalla.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las palabras de aliento y esperanza, la lucha no iba muy bien. _Void_ superaba a todos con gran facilidad, incluso a los que se quedaron para ayudar. Incluso con la ayuda de Sesshomaru, quien se había convertido en un lobo gigante de tres patas, no podían hacer mucho contra el ser oscuro. Si, le hacían daño y lo debilitaban, pero este facilmente se recuperaba, absorbiendo la energía oscura del lugar, incluso recuperándose de los ataques combinados que lo atravesaban, especialmente en el área donde debería estar su corazón, ataques de los cuales se recuperaba como si nada. Mewtwo vio la situación y se puso a pensar.

'_Es extraño.'_ Comentó a si mismo el _Pokemon_._ 'A pesar de que lo hemos atacado, e incluso atravesado, él sigue como si nada… creo que ya lo atravesamos en todas partes del cuerpo… ¿Dónde esconderá su corazón?.... A menos…'_ la revelación llegó a Mewtwo tan rápido como cuando se enciende un foco. _'A menos que su corazón esté en el cuerpo de Exus… eso tiene sentido, por eso lo alejó de la batalla…. ¡Rayos!'_

El _Pokemon_ psíquico quería ir a ayudar a Alan y a los demás, pero sabía que si se retiraba, era probable que alguien muriera, algo que no podría permitir. Los _Pokemons_ y _Digimons_ seguían intentando hacerle daño, pero no podían hacer mucho con sus poderes, el lobo se recuperaba de todos ellos.

En ese momento, un nuevo _Portón de Espejo_ se volvió a abrir, deteniendo la batalla por unos segundos. Tres bestias emergieron de ese portal, llamando la atención de todos, en especial de _Void_.

"_**¿Ustedes?"**_ preguntó el ser oscuro con asombro.

"**¡Sorpresa!"**

Frente a ellos, estaban los tres _Egyptian Gods_, protectores de uno de los mundos humanos habitados; _Osiris The Sky Dragon_, _Obelisk the Tormentor_, y _The Sun Dragon Ra_, veían a _Void_ fijamente.

"_**¡Ustedes de nuevo!¿Como?" **_**cuestionó el ser oscuro.**

"El hechicero Raphael nos ha invocado para poder asistir en esta batalla." Expresó el dragón rojo, _Osiris_.

"¡_Void_, ahora prepárate para encontrar tu fin!" exclamó el coloso _Obelisk_.

"¡Tu juicio comienza ahora!" expresó el dragón dorado _Ra_.

Así, nuevamente el grupo, ahora con los tres dioses egipcios, volvieron a la batalla.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 001; Transverse City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _044-Battle of the Heroes-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars; Revenge of the Sith)_

Kristal veía como la batalla entre su compañero y el hechicero oscuro continuaba. Ambos guerreros seguían intentando darse el golpe de gracia, sin ningún éxito, también fallando los hechizos que se lanzaban. La joven vio como Alan era lanzado contra la pared de un edificio con fuerza, gracias a un _Waterga _de parte del hechicero, sólo para regresar y regresarle el golpe a Exus.

Ambos llevaron la batalla hacia las calles, donde siguieron su lucha con varios golpes con sus _Keyblades_, bloqueando y esquivando, casi siempre cortando alguna estructura pequeña en su paso, ya sea árboles, algunos autos futuristas, o juegos también futuristas. Después de un choque de armas, ambos oponentes se alejaron y volvieron a mirarse fijamente. Al parecer, Exus llevaba la delantera, ya que Alan estaba respirando con mucha dificultad, mientras que el hechicero respiraba con más lentitud.

"¿Tuviste suficiente?" preguntó Exus con burla.

"¡Aún no!" exclamó Alan, lanzándose contra su rival, quien sólo señaló al joven con su _Red Eyes_ _Keyblade_ y reunió energía en ella, mientras él sonreía.

"_¡CHAOS METEOR!_"

Una enorme esfera de energía oscura se reunió y salió disparada de la _Dark Sorcery Keyblade_ a una velocidad impresionante. Alan rápidamente se dio cuenta y se detuvo en seco, para luego elevar su aura y bloquear el ataque, que era capaz de destruir toda la región de _Kanto_ y la de _Johto_ en pocos minutos, con ambas _Keyblades_, aplicando un gran esfuerzo para evitar que el ataque le ganase, mientras este lo arrastraba poco a poco hacia atrás, sus pies creando surcos en el suelo. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, el joven logró desviar el ataque al cielo para evitar una explosión, no sin antes atravesar dos edificios que comenzaron a desplomarse. Alan siguió respirando con dificultad y se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que Exus había desaparecido. Lo único que escuchó fue a su enemigo decir algo.

"_¡VIRUS ZONE!_"

Inmediatamente, descargas eléctricas moradas rodearon a Alan, causándole un gran dolor, tanto que soltó ambas _Keyblades_ y se desplomó en el suelo, aún retorciéndose por las descargas que sentía. En el suelo, el joven miró hacia atrás, viendo a Exus con la _Red Eyes Keyblade_ emitiendo un aura morada.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó el hechicero, sonriendo. "Esta es mi nueva tenga, una fusión del virus de Sigma y la zona de veneno de Naraku, la cree cuando robé sus poderes. ¿Te gusta?" cuestionó, su respuesta siendo un fuerte grito de dolor por parte de su oponente. "Eso me pareció. El virus daña tu cuerpo, causando un gran dolor que seguirá mientras siga concentrado. Si bien es bueno verte sufrir en agonía, será mejor matarte de una vez para no tener más problemas."

Entonces, el hechicero sintió la presencia de Kristal, quien se lanzó de un edificio alto, lista para golpearlo con su _Keyblade_. Para evitar eso, Exus alzó la _Dark Sorcery,_ emitiendo un destello morado. Cuando Kristal se acercó, chocó contra una barrera invisible, haciendo que se cayera al suelo de sentón.

"No, no, no, no quiero que te entrometas." Expresó el hechicero oscuro con malicia. "Es hora de eliminar a este chico."

"¡Déjalo en paz!" exclamó Kristal con enfado.

"¿Oh si no que?"

La hechicera encendió su aura y le lanzó un _Cristal Shower_ y un _Dark Magic Attack _al mismo tiempo a Exus, pero el escudo invisible detuvo los ataques, dejando a la joven sorprendida y desesperanzada.

"Otra cosa que aprendí de Naraku; su escudo de energía. Lastima que tu _Keyblade_ este adentro del escudo, así no podrás destruirlo y, lo único que podrás hacer, es ver como mato a tu novio."

Kristal siguió escuchando los gritos de dolor de Alan y bajó la mirada, comenzando a temblar por no poder hacer nada, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas. Exus se acercaba al joven, preparado para cortarlo con su otra _Keyblade_. Al verlo, el aura de la joven crecía en tamaño, mientras ella apretaba sus puños. Cuando Exus alzó la _Keyblade_, ella llegó al punto crítico.

"¡Déjalo en paz!" Exclamó ella, extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, mientras un brillo dorado la rodeaba. "_¡ULTIMA!_"

"¿Pero que…?"

Un fuerte brillo dorado causó que Exus cerrara sus ojos para evitar quedarse ciego. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de su escudo romperse, antes de sentir una poderosa energía impactar en su cuerpo, mandándolo lejos. Sabía que se trataba del hechizo _Ultima,_ el más poderoso de su clase, uno que ni siquiera él había dominado. ¿Cómo esa hechicera había logrado hacerlo y con tanta fuerza? Luego de unos momentos, después de chocar contra una fuente, el hechicero oscuro comenzó a levantarse, sorprendió al verla.

"¿Ella también?"

Alan dejó de sentir ese dolor que lo mataba y vio a Exus mirar algo con sorpresa. Siguió la vista del señor oscuro y se sorprendió también, ya que frente a el estaba Kristal, emitiendo un aura dorada, su cabello rubio elevado por sobre su cabeza, pero no totalmente como en el caso de si mismo, ya que el cabello de la joven era más largo. Los ojos y cejas de la chica se volvieron dorados y el símbolo que Alan tenía en su frente apareció en la frente de ella. Kristal también se había transformado, ahora siendo un _Súper N-Warrior_. El humano miró a la hechicera extrañado, y ella lo notó casi de inmediato.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella.

"Eh, lindo cabello…. Creo." Respondió él, ya que era extraño ver a una chica con el cabello elevado así.

"¿Eh…?" cuestionó Kristal, antes de verse en un vidrio que estaba en el suelo y darse cuenta de lo que el joven decía. "Oh, que raro… pero al menos ya soy como tu."

"Eso creo…" dijo Alan, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Dos de ustedes?¿Como es posible?" preguntó Exus con asombro.

"Somos _N-Warriors_." respondió Kristal. "No es sorpresa."

Alan se puso de pie y tomó ambas _Keyblades_, para luego regresarle la _Balance Keyblade_ a Kristal.

"Creo que esto es tuyo… ¿Te importaría ayudarme?" cuestionó el joven alegremente.

"No tienes porque preguntarme eso… y gracias." Respondió ella, tomando su _Keyblade_ de las manos de Alan.

"¡Hace falta más que dos de ustedes para eliminarme!" exclamó Exus con rabia, colocándose en guardia.

"¡No creo, esta ves te venceré!" exclamó Alan.

"Lo haremos… juntos…" respondió Kristal, viendo al joven a lado de ella con ternura.

"Tienes razón. ¡Vamos por él!"

Ambos jóvenes elevaron sus auras doradas y se lanzaron hacia Exus, quien los esperó y bloqueó sus ataques, para luego regresárselos, siendo bloqueados por los dos _Súper N-Warriors_.

_

* * *

_

Mientras tanto, los cuatro _Digital Sovereings, _los _Legendary Pokemon_ y los _Egyptian Gods_, continuaban con la pelea contra _Void_. Varios habían caído durante la batalla, pero gracias a la ayuda de los pequeños _Pokemon_; _Mew, Celebi _y _Jiraichi_, pudieron recuperar sus fuerzas y continuar con la batalla. _Void_ había visto esto y decidió enfocarse en atacar a estos tres _Pokemons_, pero las demás bestias bloqueaban su camino, impidiéndole que llegara a ellos.

Un fuerte golpe de _Obelisk_ y de _Regigigas _lo mandó al suelo, donde fue rematado por un trueno de _Azulongmon_, de _Zapdos_ y de _Osiris_. _Void_ comenzó a levantarse, pero fue mandando de nuevo al suelo cuando _Ho-oh_, _Ra_ y _Zhuqiaomon_ se volvieron fénix de fuego y lo golpearon. Creando un escudo con su aura, _Void_ se empezó a levantar, el escudo evitando que las demás criaturas lo atacaran. Cansado y decidido a eliminarlos, el ser oscuro creó miles de pequeñas esferas negras, que salieron disparadas hacia las bestias, quienes, a pesar de sus intentos por evitarlas, fueron golpeados por ellas y rodeados por rayos oscuros, que les causaban gran dolor.

"Ese Exus aprendió una técnica muy confiable." Expresó _Void_ con malicia, habiendo usado el _Virus Zone_ de Exus. "¡Ahora todos morirán!"

* * *

_-Transverse__ Planet-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _087-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Re, Chain of Memories)_

Kristal y Alan seguían luchando contra Exus y parecían que iban ganando, ya que habían logrado hacerlo retroceder y golpearlo varias veces, gracias a las combinaciones de golpes directos del joven y hechizos de la mujer. El hechicero caía al suelo pesadamente, sus _Keyblades_ a su lado, mientras Kristal y Alan tocaron suelo a varios metros de él. Aún transformados, ambos jóvenes respiraban con dificultad, ya que Exus había absorbido mucho poder de _Void_ y se había vuelto más peligroso. El señor oscuro comenzó a levantarse con dificultad, tomando nuevamente ambas _Keyblades_.

"Ríndete Exus, no podrás contra nosotros." dijo Alan, extendiendo su _Keyblade_ y apuntándole con ella.

"¿Creen que me tienen?" preguntó el hechicero Exus.

"Pues claro; somos dos contra ti, y estas respirando con dificultad." expresó Kristal.

"Quizás sean más fuertes que yo por el momento, pero eso cambiará pronto."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" cuestionó el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_.

"¿Lo olvidan?¿No recuerdan que les dije que estaba usando sólo un poco del poder de _Void_?" cuestionó el hechicero, haciendo que los ojos de ambos jóvenes se abrieran enormemente por el comentario. "¡Les mostraré, el máximo poder de _Void_!"

_-_

Estaba por acabar con las bestias de los varios mundos humanos, cuando el aura de _Void_ disminuyó al sentir que Exus lo llamaba. Sonrió ante esto para después lanzarse hacia ese planeta cercano, sabiendo que venían cosas divertidas.

-

_-Transverse Planet-_

Kristal y Alan vieron como _Void_ caía del cielo a gran velocidad, volviéndose energía pura e impactando con Exus, fusionándose con él nuevamente. El hechicero, ahora con sus ojos brillando en un color morado, miraba a ambos jóvenes con malicia y locura.

"_**¡Vengan, malditos!¡Les mostraré el verdadero poder de la oscuridad!" **_exclamó el nuevo Exus/_Void_, mientras ambos jóvenes se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

"¡Con gusto!" exclamaron los dos, lanzándose contra el hibrido, alzando ambas _Keyblades_ para intentar golpearlo, pero el aura del hechicero oscuro los repele fácilmente, mandándolos al suelo.

"_**¡Ahora soy un ser supremo!¡Soy un Guardián!¡Y ustedes son sólo basura!"**_ exclamó Exus, quien se acercaba a ambos, mientras ellos se colocaban en guardia.

_-_

Varios minutos más tarde, podemos ver que, nuevamente en los rascacielos, a Alan y a Kristal caer juntos en uno de los techos, después de haber sido lanzados por el poder de _Void_. Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a levantarse con dificultad, mientras el señor oscuro, Exus, se reía de forma maniaca.

"_**¡No son nada comparados con mi poder!¡Ahora los eliminaré de una vez por todas!"**_

Exus creó una enorme esfera de energía púrpura y se la lanzó a los dos jóvenes para eliminarlo de una buena vez. Sin embargo, a sólo unos metros de ser alcanzados, varios poderes aparecieron de la nada y bloquearon la enorme esfera de energía, desviándola lo suficiente para evitar que golpeara a ambos guerreros. Al mirar hacia abajo, _Void_ vio a los otros héroes que habían decidido combatir contra él y que había desmayado hace minutos. Algo que se dio cuenta era que las armas que habían sido destruidas volvieron a la normalidad.

"_**¿Cómo es posible que sus armas volvieran a la normalidad?"**_ preguntó con asombro.

"Un destello de luz apareció en el cielo, nos dio nuevas energías y restauró nuestras armas para seguir combatiendo." respondió Link con seriedad.

"¡_Void_!¡Tu maldad termina aquí!" exclamó Ash, sujetando su _Keyblade_.

Los héroes saltaron y se colocaron a los lados de Kristal y Alan, reuniendo todas sus energías y lanzándoselas a Exus, pero que chocaron contra su aura, sin provocarle daño.

"_**¡Tontos!¡No podrán vencerme con unas técnicas tan mediocres!¡Ahora los eliminaré junto con este planeta!"**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _048-God Warrior vs. Saint- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

De pronto, el hechicero oscuro se elevó en el cielo y su aura se incrementó en gran tamaño, creando una fuerte corriente que amenazaba con mandar a los héroes a volar. Exus se cruzó de brazos y pies e invocó una técnica poderosa.

"_**¡Tomen esto!¡Mi técnica más poderosa!¡BLACK HOLLOW!"**_

Detrás de Exus, un enorme agujero negro se abrió, parecido al que absorbió el mundo de InuYasha. Los héroes comenzaron a ser jalados por la fuerza del agujero, pero ellos elevaron sus auras y crearon un fuerte escudo protector para evitar eso. Pero el escudo no soportaría por siempre y sabían que seria cuestión de tiempo para que el agujero los absorbiese también, mandándolos a otro lugar o desintegrándolos.

"_**¡Es inútil que se resistan!¡Este agujero los eliminará, mandándolos al espacio exterior, donde morirán sin aire!"**_** exclamó el ser oscuro.**

Alan cerró sus ojos para concentrarse en algo, pero ninguna idea vino a su mente, sintiéndose desesperado. Estando al punto de rendirse, algo sucedió.

Desde _Spellian Hegcian_, doce luces doradas, emergieron del castillo en dirección al _Kingdom Hearts_. Las doce luces doradas aparecieron de la nada y rodearon a Exus, sorprendiéndolo a él y a _Void_.

"_**¿Pero que?"**_ preguntó el hechicero-demonio, confundido. Entonces, las luces tomaron forma y revelaron ser las doce _Zodiacal Keyblades_, ahora con sus _Keychains_, los _Zodiacal Rings_ que Exus había reunido. "_**¡No!¡No otra vez!**_"

La energía de las _Keyblades_ hizo disminuir el poder del agujero negro detrás de Exus, haciendo que los héroes no necesitaran del escudo para poder mantenerse en pie. En ese momento, una voz llegó a sus mentes.

'_¡Jóvenes héroes!__**'**_

"¡Raphael!" Exclamaron Kristal y Alan.

'_¡Escúchenme bien! Usen sus energías para mandar a Exus y a Void a otro lugar, muy lejos de la Galaxia.'_

"¿De que hablas?" preguntó el joven.

'_El agujero negro detrás de Exus es un portal que los mandará a otro sitio. Úsenlo con las Keyblades para abrir un portón de espejo que mande a Exus y a Void a un lugar donde no haga daño a ningún otro ser viviente.'_

"¡Hay que eliminarlo!" exclamó InuYasha con enfado.

"No podemos, el poder de Exus y _Void_ juntos es muy grande." expresó X.

"Será mejor mandarlo a otro lugar, muy lejos de esta galaxia." dijo Mario.

"Hasta que estemos mejor preparados para poder vencerlo." comentó Link.

"¡De acuerdo, hagámoslo!" exclamó Kristal.

El grupo se colocó alrededor de Kristal y Alan, quienes, junto con Tai, Ash y Takato, extendieron sus _Keyblades_ en dirección a Exus, al agujero que estaba detrás de él. El hechicero vio esto y sabía lo que pasaría, pero ni el poder de _Void_ podía soltarse de la energía de las doce _Keyblades_.

"_**¡No!¡No permitiré que esto pase!"**_

"¡No tienes elección, Exus!" exclamó Alan. "¡Desaparece!"

El aura de todos comenzó a crecer; aquellos que no podían manejar bien el aura sólo reunieron energía y se la dieron a Alan y a Kristal, cuyas _Keyblades_ comenzaron a brillar. Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!"_

Un rayo de luz salió de las cinco _Keyblades_ presentes y pasaron Exus, evitándolo, para luego golpear el agujero negro donde el _Portón de Espejo_, con espejos oscuros en su interior, se abrió. La fuerza del _Portón de Espejo_ comenzó a jalar a Exus, pero este encendió el poder de _Void_, inutilizando la fuerza ejercida por el portal.

"¡Es muy fuerte!" exclamó Tai.

"¡Necesitamos mas energías!" expresó Isaac con desesperación.

"¡Pero ya no tenemos energías!" gritó Kristal, sabiendo que no tenían ya más energías.

De pronto, el grupo notó algo; varias energías venían del cielo y los golpearon directamente, no causándoles daño, sino que estaban incrementando sus poderes.

"¿De donde viene este poder?" preguntó Ash con confusión.

"¡Miren!" exclamó Mario al cielo.

Todos lo que estaban luchando contra _Void_ cerca del _Kingdom Hearts_ estaban mandando sus energías hacia ellos, incluso Sesshomaru, quien fue convencido por Beelzemon para que los ayudara. De muy mala gana, el demonio blanco aceptó y empezó a mandarles energía, siendo esta la única forma.

"_¡Son nuestras energías!¡Úsenla sabiamente!¡Derroten a Void!"_ Fueron las palabras que llegaron a las mentes de los jóvenes. Con mas decisión, volvieron a ver a Exus, quien estaba temeroso.

"_**¡No puede ser!"**_ exclamó Exus/_Void_. _**"Los corazones de todos… ¡se unirán!"**_

"¡Ahora!¡Todo el poder!" exclamó el joven guerrero del hielo.

Los jóvenes usaron el poder que las criaturas que luchaban contra Exus les dieron y con eso, el _Portón de Espejo_ se hizo más fuerte, comenzando a jalar a Exus al portal.

"_**¡No!¡No puede pasarme esto a mi!¡Yo soy el gobernador de esta galaxia!**_"

Exus comenzó a ser absorbido por el Portón, y entró en él, alejándose de la entrada, donde vio a los héroes una última vez, jurando venganza.

"¡Adiós, Exus!" exclamó Alan.

'_¡No!¡No puedo irme así!'_ pensó el hechicero.

"_**Aún no… no sin antes obtener algo.**__**"**_

Una voz dentro de la mente de Exus tomó el control de su cuerpo, formando tres esferas oscuras, viajando a al velocidad de la luz, golpeando a Ash, Tai y Takato, aunque ellos no sintieron dolor, ni siquiera vieron las esferas acercarse. Quien sea que estaba dentro de Exus mostró una sonrisa al saber que lo había logrado.

'_**Esto me será muy útil.'**_** Pensó el ser oscuro, antes de entrar en el portal. **_**'Gracias, guerreros del Ninteverse.**__**'**_

Y así, el _Portón de Espejo_ desapareció, dejando sólo el silencio.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _049-Under the Wood of the 'World Tree'- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Totalmente exhaustos, los jóvenes cayeron al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Kristal y Alan volvieron a la normalidad, debido a que su poder se había agotado por completo. Miraron al cielo, sin creer lo que habían hecho.

"Lo logramos…" dijo Alan, sumamente cansado.

"Si, al fin…" respondió Kristal del mismo tono.

Ninguno podía levantarse y permanecieron así por diez minutos, pero todos sonreían. Al fin esto se había acabado… por ahora. Sabían que Exus regresaría con _Void_ para vengarse, pero ellos estarán listos para ese momento, que esperaban fuera dentro de algunos años.

De pronto, Alan sintió una sombra acercándose, dándose cuenta de que era Mewtwo, quien bajaba a felicitarlos.

"_Lo lograron… lo vencieron."_ dijo el _Pokemon_ psíquico.

"Por ahora." dijo Tai.

"_Pero es una victoria…"_

"¿Y los demás?" cuestionó Isaac.

"_Han regresado por el Portón de espejo, todos rumbo a Spellian Hegcian, para después regresar a sus respectivos mundos."_

"Ya veo…"

Mewtwo, con la poca energía que le quedaba, se aplicó un _Recover_ a si mismo, antes de hacer lo mismo con los demás héroes, haciendo que pudieran volver a levantarse. En eso, un rayo de luz multicolor se abrió en un parque cercano, varios metros abajo.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Link.

"No lo sé." respondió X. "Es una energía extraña."

'_Es el portal que los llevará de regreso._' expresó Raphael en la mente de todos _'¡Apresúrense!, si se cierra, no podrán regresar a Spellian Hegcian y se quedarán ahí por siempre.'_

"¡Ya oyeron al hechicero, vamonos!" exclamó Alan.

El grupo rápidamente bajó al parque, donde rápidamente sintieron como atravesaron algo invisible.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ash.

'_Un escudo de energía. Lo coloqué para que ningún otro humano use esa luz. Entren rápido.' _expresó Raphael.

Rápidamente todos entraron al portal, siendo Mewtwo primero, luego Ash, Tai, y así hasta que sólo quedaron Kristal y Alan. Kristal entró primero a la luz y rápidamente desapareció. Alan colocó su mano derecha dentro de la luz multicolor, preparado para regresar a _Spellian Hegcian_… cuando…

"¡Espera!¡No te vayas!"

El joven volteó extrañado, ya que alguien le había hablado. Aún con su mano en la luz, el joven miró hacia atrás para ver quien era, sorprendiéndose de la identidad de la persona… o personas.

Era May, la chica del mundo de Ash y de quien este se había enamorado. Ella lo veía triste, mientras golpeaba la barrera con sus puños, intentando entrar.

Alan entonces alzó la vista y vio a la demás gente alrededor de ella y también se sorprendió. No sólo estaba May ahí, también estaba Sora, Kari, Mimi y Yolei de _Digimon 02_, Rika de _Digimon 3_, Aome y Sango de _InuYasha_, Sakura de _Naruto_, Anna de _Shaman King_, Hillary de BeyBlade, Francoise-003 de _Cyborg 009_, entre muchas otras más chicas que él reconocía de series de _Anime _y _Videojuegos_, casi todas golpeando la barrera para poder entrar.

Alan se volteó y alzó su mano izquierda para intentar alcanzarlas… pero, justo cuando él iba a correr hacia ellas, la luz multicolor lo absorbió, mandándolo de regreso a _Shadow Realm_, mientras las chicas veían como el rayo de luz desaparecía en el cielo.

**_Fin del Capitulo 37

* * *

_**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _008-The Biggest Dreamer (Jikai Yokoku)- (_**Soundtrack:**_ Digimon Tamers)_

**En el próximo Capitulo: **Hola, soy Alan. Ahora que la batalla contra Exus ha terminado, por ahora, debemos separarnos. Bueno, al parecer algunos no quieren separase. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de_ The N-Warriors, Zodiacal Rings Chapter: Epilogo: Despedidas y Alianzas. Una amenaza en el cielo._

Ok… ¿Qué es esa luz?

_**ENDING THEME:**__ 054-Innocent (__**soundtrack:**__ Digimon Frontier, Ending 1)_


	39. Cap 38: Epilogo

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**OPENING THEME:**__ 061-Warriors (__**Soundtrack:**__ Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cuatro Opening)_

_**Epilogo: Despedidas y Alianzas. Una amenaza en el cielo.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 109 (Shadow Realm)-_

_-Spellian Hegcian-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _022-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl)_

Han pasado unas horas desde la batalla final en el _Kingdom Hearts_ y _Transverse City_. Al regresar de su aventura, los héroes fueron recibidos con ovaciones y agradecimientos por todo lo que habían hecho, por jugarse la vida en esa batalla tan era de noche en _Spellian Hegcian_ y todos celebraban la "derrota" de Exus y _Void_, habiéndose librado de esa amenaza. Como conmemorando la victoria, una lluvia de estrellas se vio en el cielo, una extraña, ya que algunas se detenían en un punto y se quedaban estáticas, como si una estrella aparesiece.

El grupo salio al balcón a ver las estrellas y las veían con felicidad. Sin embargo, Miroku e InuYasha se veían algo tristes.

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntó Mario.

"¿Acaso lo olvidaste?" cuestionó InuYasha. "Nuestro mundo desapareció."

"No tenemos lugar a donde regresar." dijo Miroku.

El comentario hizo que muchos de los héroes se sintieran tristes. Era cierto, el mundo de InuYasha ya no existía, sus habitantes habían caído en la oscuridad y se habían convertido en _Heartless_. En el techo, Sesshomaru escuchaba los que decían, con cierta tristeza en su mente, pero no lo demostraba físicamente. Sin embargo, Raphael sonrió, sabiendo algo que los demás no.

"No se preocupen por eso." Comentó el hechicero, mirando hacia arriba. "Mira la lluvia de estrellas, no es normal que algo así pase. Ese es un indicio de que su mundo se ha reconstruido."

"¿Cómo?" cuestionó InuYasha con algo de asombro.

"Todos los mundos y personas absorbidas por los _Heartless_ eran absorbidos por _Void_, y al momento de mandarlo lejos, esas energías regresaron al _Kingdom Hearts_, que escuchó nuestros deseos de reconstruir esos mundos destruidos…"

"_Plot device_." dijo Alan. "Buena forma de regresar a la normalidad."

"¿No sería _Deus Ex Machina_?" preguntó Tai.

"No, eso es para cuando algo ocurre que salva al héroe cuando este está punto de morir… de hecho, la aparición de las demás bestias y las doce _Zodiacal Keyblades_ serían un ejemplo de eso."

"En lugar de _Plot Device_, ¿no sería otra cosa, como _Reset Button_?" cuestionó Takato.

"Quien sabe, no estoy acostumbrado a esas palabras."

"Lo que si es cierto." empezó Raphael. "Es que los mundos absorbidos por los _Heartless_ mandados por Exus han vuelto a la normalidad."

"Si eso es cierto, entonces hay que regresar." dijo InuYasha. "Pero primero… ¡Mujer!¡Quiero terminar nuestro combate!" exclamó, señalando a Kristal, quien sólo reía nerviosamente.

"Eh, claro…" expresó ella.

* * *

La noche pasó tranquila, sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que el grupo se fue a dormir. Todos descansaban luego de tan intensa pelea ya que estaban tan cansados que uno se pregunta como rayos le hicieron para estar en una fiesta. Bueno, el punto era que la mayoría dormía, a excepción de Alan y Raphael, quienes conversaban en el salón principal.

"Raphael, ¿Cómo puedo regresar a _Transverse City_?" preguntó el joven, haciendo que el hechicero lo viera con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué quieres regresar a ese lugar?" preguntó Raphael.

"Quiero regresar por algunas personas."

"¿Qué personas?"

"Unas chicas que vi ahí antes de regresar forzadamente."

"Explícate."

"Verá; ahí encontré a May, Sora y Rika, las chicas de las que Ash, Tai y Takato se habían enamorado y que rechazaron a mis amigos."

"Si es así, ¿Por qué quieres ir por ellas?"

"Por sus miradas; al verlas, sabía que querían venir conmigo a cualquier costo. No sé para que, quizás sean por algo más, pero tengo curiosidad por saber como rayos llegaron ahí."

"No podría responderte a porque ellas están ahí, pero de algo estoy seguro; no podrás regresar a ese lugar."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Alan, con sorpresa y enfado por saber porque no podría regresar. El hechicero suspiró un poco, antes de responderle.

"_Eternal Core_ es una zona impenetrable para cualquiera; cualquier nave que se acerque será succionado por el agujero negro. No es posible llegar ahí."

"¿Y como es que entramos ahí en primer lugar?"

"El sello de los doce anillos mantenía un camino accesible pero bloqueado a la vez, hacia esa zona. Lamentablemente, ahora que el sello se ha roto, el _Eternal Core_ volvió a rehacerse en esa parte, bloqueando la entrada. A menos que seas un _Guardián_, no podrás abrirla. Eres la reencarnación de _Chaos_ y Kristal la de _Balance_, pero a menos que despierten ese poder escondido dentro de ustedes, no podrán abrirlo. Y eso es si los _Guardianes_ quieren que las dejen salir."

"Ya veo…" comentó el joven, mirando con tristeza al suelo.

"Estoy seguro que el destino hará que se vuelvan a reencontrar, no te preocupes por ello." expresó Raphael. "Ve a dormir. Cuando todos regresen a sus mundos, te entrenaré para que tu y Kristal controlen a la perfección el poder de un _Súper N-Warrior_."

"¡Genial! Entonces estaré esperando."

Con esto dicho, el joven se levantó de la silla donde estaba conversando y se fue a su habitación para poder dormir para el día siguiente. En su camino, encontró a alguien más despierto, mirando por la ventana.

"¿Kristal?" preguntó el joven, viendo como la chica volteaba a verlo con extrañes al ver que estaba despierto.

"Oh, Alan, ¿No puedes dormir?" preguntó ella.

"No, sólo fui a preguntarle algo a Raphael." Respondió el humano, sentándose en un sillón cercano que era para dos personas, Kristal sentándose a su lado.

"¿Y que era?" cuestionó ella.

"Nada importante, no te preocupes…"

"Si tu lo dices…" expresó la hechicera, mirándolo de malagana, sabiendo que estaba mintiendo.

Ambos permanecieron callados por un momento, viendo la lluvia de estrellas que llevaba ya algunas horas ocurriendo. ¿Tantos mundos fueron absorbidos durante la guerra contra Exus?

"Sabes Kristal, discúlpame por haberte preocupado mientras estaba en otros mundos, no fue mi intención." Expresó el joven de gorra gris con remordimiento.

"Lo sé, yo también hice lo mismo." Respondió la rubia de la misma forma.

"Ya sé… pero yo permanecí dos días fuera, debiste haberte preocupado."

"Si, y mas cuando los _Heartless_ atacaron, y pensé que te habían hecho algo."

"Afortunadamente, todo salio bien al final."

"Cierto, y me alegro por eso…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _089-Why (CCFFVII Mix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core, Final Fantasy VII)_

Alan miró la hora en su reloj… bueno, en su _N-Mod_ que Raphael le había dado antes de combatir contra Exus la primera vez.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir… hasta maña-" pero no logró terminar la frase, ya que Kristal lo abrazó, recostándose ella sobre su pecho.

"¿Te importaría si dormimos aquí?" preguntó ella, sonrojándose un poco.

"Claro." Respondió él sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeándola con sus brazos.

Permanecieron así durante un rato, escuchando la respiración el uno del otro, hasta que Kristal habló nuevamente.

"Sabes, me alegro el haberte conocido… eres la persona más importante para mi…"

"¿Hablas enserio?" cuestionó el joven con incredulidad, ya que no creía que alguien lo mirara así. "N-no sé que decir."

"No tienes que decir nada… sólo quedémonos así un rato más."

"De acuerdo…"

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, ambos cerraron sus ojos y cayeron en el mundo de los sueños, juntos. Ninguno se dio cuenta de un objeto salir disparado hacia el cielo desde una de las montañas cercanas.

_

* * *

_

Ya en la mañana, el grupo se reunió en el muelle, donde seria su despedida, regresando los héroes a cada uno de sus mundos. Claro, hubo varias sorpresas.

"¿Cómo que quieren quedarse?" preguntó Alan con confusión, ya que ciertas personas se opusieron a regresar a sus mundos y ya no vivir tranquilamente; entre ellos estaban Ash, Tai, Takato, Raichu, Latias, X y Zero, estos últimos extrañando a todos.

"Si, nos quedaremos…" expresó el _Tamer_.

"¿Por qué?"

"Diferentes razones." Respondió el _Pokemon Trainer. _"Tai, Takato y yo lo hemos hablado y creemos que, si nos quedamos con ustedes, podremos encontrar a las chicas más rápidamente."

"Sabemos que no están en nuestros propios planetas." Expresó el _Digidestined. _"También entendemos que puede ser que hayan regresado a la normalidad, por lo que nos gustaría verlas de nuevo."

"Pero recuerden esto." Comentó Alan. "Aunque hayan regresado a la normalidad, lo que les dijeron a ustedes, o al menos algunas cosas, son lo que ellas piensan realmente. Esa oscuridad, según Raphael me explicó, incrementa los pensamientos negativos de las personas, haciendo que expresen lo malo que sienten a los demás."

"Cada persona tiene esos sentimientos, Alan." Respondió Tai. "No es de extrañarse de que ellas pensaran algo así de nosotros. El hecho es que esos sentimientos, al menos a ese nivel como el que nos mostraron, no son de ellas, lo cual indica que, probablemente, no hayan sido a propósito."

"Eso es especular mucho, pero lo entiendo." Expresó Alan. _'Sólo espero que no sepan que sé donde están las chicas… no quiero arrebatarles la esperanza de volver a verlas. Quizás sea inhumano… pero yo creo que es lo correcto.'_ Pensó el joven, antes de ver a Latias. "¿Y tu porqué te quedas?¡No! déjame adivinar… Ash, ¿no?"

"C-claro." Respondió la _Pokemon_ con forma humana, abrazando al entrenador que estaba a lado, causando que este se sonrojara un poco.

"Y yo... bueno…" empezó Raichu. "No quiero tener que escapar del _Team Rocket_ por siempre, por lo que mejor me quedo en otro mundo para que ya no me busquen. Además, siento que debo quedarme con ustedes."

"Entiendo." Expresó Alan.

"¿Y ustedes?" preguntó Kristal, señalando a X y Zero.

"Sigma se ha escapado a otros mundos y es nuestro deber detenerlo." Expresó el _Hunter_ carmesí. "Por eso queremos estar con ustedes, quienes pueden viajar a otros planetas."

"Detendremos a Sigma y a sus compañeros." dijo X seriamente. "No podemos permitir que ellos amenacen otros mundos."

"Bueno, si se quieren quedar, no hay problema." dijo Alan.

"Axl regresará a la _Hunter Base_ y estará en contacto con ellos por nosotros."

"¡No hay problema, jefe!" respondió el joven _Hunter_.

"Muy bien." Comentó Alan, antes de ver a todos. "Ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes, quienes fueron mis héroes de la infancia, héroes que siempre me dijeron que no existían, pero aquí están, frente a mi… gracias por todo."

"No hay de que." comentó Vash.

"También fue un placer trabajar contigo." dijo Mario.

"Quizás en el futuro nos volvamos a ver." expresó Isaac.

"Después de todo, la galaxia es muy chica." Comentó Axl.

"Hasta el día en que volvamos a vernos." dijo Miroku.

Alan abrió un _Portón de Espejo_ para cada uno de los mundos de los héroes, grandes para el de los _Legendary Pokemons_ y los _Digital Sovereings_, ya que los _Egyptian Gods_ volaron a sus mundos en forma de cartas. Cada portal era para uno de los mundos que habían visitado… a excepción del de Vash.

"¿Seguro que no quieres regresar a tu mundo?" preguntó el joven de gorra gris.

"Seguro." Respondió el pistolero. "Hay un precio por mi cabeza, y estoy seguro que nunca se quitará… quiero tener una vida pacifica."

"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

"No lo sé…"

"Eres bienvenido en nuestro mundo." expresó Link. "Es muy tranquilo en épocas de paz… como la que está pasando ahora."

"Muchas gracias, aceptaré tu ofrecimiento." dijo Vash. "Pero, ¿hay donas?"

"Creo que si… yo no las pruebo."

"¡Entonces vamos!"

"Bueno Vash, iras al mundo de Link. Buena suerte a todos." dijo Alan.

"¡Hasta pronto!"

Así, todos entraron a los portales y regresaron a sus mundos.

-

En la _Tierra 027, Pokearth_, Mewtwo se elevaba al cielo mientras veía como los demás pokemons regresaban a sus regiones, para luego el empezar a ayudar en la reconstrucción de las ciudades humanas.

-

En el _Digital World South_, los cuatro _Digital Soverings_ regresaron a sus zonas, no sin antes regresar a Impmon con sus _Tamers_, quienes estaban muy felices de volver a verlo.

-

En la _Tierra 075_, _Trizen_, Link y Vash regresaron a _Hyrule Castle_, donde todos celebraron el regreso de su héroe, quien expresó que habían derrotado a las fuerzas del mal. Vash comenzó a adaptarse a la vida aquí.

-

En la _Tierra 060_, _Ninten_, Mario y Luigi regresaron a _Mushroom__ Kingdom_ donde fueron recibidos como los héroes que son.

-

En la _Tierra 100_, _Replira, _Axl regresó a la _Hunter Base_ para reportar lo que pasó en otros mundos a sus superiores y el porqué X y Zero no estaban. Al salir de ahí, Cinnamon lo esperaba y ambos comenzaron a hablar.

-

En la _Tierra 024_, _Shirok, _InuYasha, Miroku y Sesshomaru regresaron a su mundo, pero en la época moderna, sin darse cuenta de que la separación de ambas épocas había provocado que la época moderna y la antigua se separaran, formando dos mundos girando alrededor del mismo sol; _Shirok_, el mundo humano moderno, y _Shirak_, el mundo de la época antigua, quinientos años en el pasado. Ambos mundos ahora estaban separados, ni siquiera las ataduras de tiempo estaban presentes. _Shirak_ ahora tenía un futuro incierto, pudiéndose transformar en otro diferente al de su hermano mayor. Una nueva historia empezará a reescribirse.

Los tres guerreros entraron al pozo en _Shirok_, siendo transportados a _Shirak, _regresando a su era, donde Sesshomaru inmediatamente se alejó para buscar a sus otros compañeros de viaje. Tres días después, los encontró en un rio y nuevamente continuaron con su viaje. Miroku e InuYasha regresaron a la aldea de Kaede, donde le comentaron lo ocurrido.

-

Finalmente, en la _Tierra 396_, _Weyard, _Isaac y Jenna caminaban tomados de la mano de regreso a _Nueva Vale_, donde comenzó su aventura.

-

De vuelta en _Spellian Hegcian_, el grupo vio a los portales cerrarse. De ahora en delante, ellos se volverían una familia y lucharían para defender el _Nintenverse_ de próximas amenazas.

* * *

_-Fuera de la Galaxia-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _090-Curse of Vile- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3)_

Una pequeña nave espacial, de unos cinco metros de largo por dos de ancho, volaba a gran velocidad por el espacio, saliendo rápidamente del _Nintenverse_, para luego entrar en un _Wormhole_, uno de esos túneles que te permiten viajar por el universo más rápido. Al salir del túnel, la pequeña nave se acercó a un planeta, donde se veían constantes explosiones en su superficie. Sobre su superficie, cientos de naves de batalla, de al menos unos dos kilómetros de largo, flotaban.

Entonces, cerca de la luna de ese planeta, del mismo tamaño que la que tiene nuestra _Tierra_, una gigantesca nave de combate flotaba en el espacio a lado de la luna. Esta gigantesca nave tenia forma de un rectángulo, con una enorme figura en forma de cuadrado en la parte superior y tenia unos cientos de kilómetros de ancho y largo, casi de la mitad del tamaño de la Luna que estaba orbitando. La pequeña nave iba hacia ella.

Un compartimiento se abrió en un costado de la inmensa nave y la nave mas pequeña se introdujo, aterrizando dentro de esta. Un hombre, de al menos uno ochenta de alto, salía de la nave, portando una armadura cibernética, que cubría todo su cuerpo y sólo dejaba ver sus ojos, que eran color amarillo. El hombre se encaminó hacia la puerta, no importando que la puerta del hangar de aterrizaje aún no se cerrara, indicando que el hombre no necesitaba respirar en absoluto.

Este sujeto caminó por varios pasillos, cruzando varias puertas de energía que se abrían al acercarse, no prestándole atención a los pequeños robots que hacían mantenimiento pasaron a su lado, ya que eso era normal. Luego de unos minutos, el hombre se acercó a una gran puerta metálica, de unos cinco metros de alto y con un símbolo dorado y azul en esta. Este símbolo o emblema era una estrella de cuatro picos, dorada, con dos letras azules pegadas; una "M" y una "E". Ese sujetó entró al salón detrás de la puerta, que estaba oscuro, aunque sus ojos podían ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. Se acercó al centro de la habitación, mientras una luz se encendía, iluminándolo solo a él y dejando ver las figuras de otros seis sujetos, sentados en plataformas a sus lados. Él se hincó en señal de respeto ante estas figuras.

"_Fifth General_, Vilen, reportando." dijo el hombre.

"Infórmame." Expresó una de las seis figuras, el más grande de todos.

"He venido de mi misión en el _Nintenverse_. El nivel de tecnología de la mayoría de los mundos es muy primitivo, sin embargo, hay una gran cantidad de humanos habitando esos planetas… serán perfectos esclavos."

"¿Qué hay de los planetas en si?"

"Los mundos del _Nintenverse_ son abundantes en cuanto a recursos naturales. Podremos usar todos los recursos de esos mundos para nuestro beneficio… y hacer que los humanos nos los den."

"¿Alguna resistencia?"

"No mi señor, su tecnología es muy primitiva para representar una amenaza contra nosotros, a pesar de ser excelentes estrategas al momento de luchar, pero en si, los humanos son muy débiles."

"Excelente…"

"Sin embargo, hay algo que me llamó la atención." Expresó el hombre llamado Vilen con intriga. "En un mundo sumamente primitivo, existían seres humanos y criaturas con poderes asombrosos para ser humanos."

"¿Esos humanos son una amenaza?"

"No mi señor, el poder de esos humanos no supera las 8000 unidades de pelea. Nuestros soldados de nivel medio-alto son capaces de manejarlos."

"Excelente."

"Mi lord, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes?" Cuestionó otra de las figuras con curiosidad.

"Simple; iremos a esa galaxia, esclavizaremos a esos humanos y nos apoderaremos de sus recursos para poder aumentar el poder del imperio. A los humanos con esos poderes los capturaremos y crearemos maquinas a sus imágenes que nos obedecerán."

"Pero señor." Expresó otra voz más aguda. "Esa galaxia es hogar de los _N-Warriors_, seres de un nivel de poder supremo, hay que tener cuidado."

"¿Qué importa?" cuestionó una mujer "No serán nada contra nosotros."

"Además." Expresó otra voz masculina. "El poder de los _N-Warriors _aún no ha despertado, debemos aprovechar y tomar la galaxia para nosotros."

"¿Sus ordenes mi lord?" cuestionó Vilen con curiosidad.

Todos voltearon a ver al líder, un sujeto de unos diez metros de alto, quien sólo sonrió, a pesar de que su armadura no permitiera que los demás lo vieran sonriendo.

"Entonces, iremos a invadirlos. El _Nintenverse_ está listo para ser añadido a nuestro imperio. ¡Que esa galaxia tiemble, pues el _Imperio Mecron_, el imperio de maquinas mas poderoso de esta parte del universo, se dirigirá hacia allá!¡En marcha!"

Varias sirenas sonaron por toda la nave, y todos se prepararon para el viaje. Todos, y digo _todos_ eran maquinas, de todas formas y tamaños.

Así, la gran nave base del Imperio y todas las otras más pequeñas se empezaron a alejar del planeta con superficie explosiva, no sin antes que la enorme nave le lanzara una esfera de energía, de varios kilómetros de diámetro, que impactó en la superficie. La gran nave abrió un _Wormhole_ para ir al _Nintenverse_, justo cuando el planeta detrás explotó.

Una nueva amenaza se acerca al _Nintenverse_.

_**The N-Warriors Ep**__**2: **_

_**Zodiacal Rings**__** Chapter**_

_**Una **__**nueva**__** Guerra… **__**empezara**__**…

* * *

**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _088-Frey - Hero of Love and Justice - _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya)_

Mientras tanto, en un planeta alejado y oscuro, un portal se abrió, dejando caer a un hombre. Ese hombre, era Exus, aún con la energía de _Void_ rodeándolo. El hechicero volteó a ver a todos lados, intentando reconocer el lugar.

"**¡Maldición!" **Exclamó _Void_ con enfado. **"¡Pero regresaré!… yo pronto…"**

De pronto, una extraña energía se acerco a él, colocándolo en guardia. Una sombra apareció frente a él, con al apariencia de un hombre, pero no se podía ver su rostro por el simple hecho de que… no tenía rostro.

"_Al fin apareces ante mi, mi vasija… lamentablemente, esa energía débil viene contigo."_

"**¿Quién eres?"** cuestionó _Void._

"_Te libraré de ese ser de la oscuridad…"_

La sombra alzó su mano derecha y emitió una extraña aura. _Void_ dentro de Exus se estremecía, el poder de esa sombra lo estaba sacando del cuerpo del hechicero con mucha fuerza. Sin poner mucha resistencia, _Void_ salió del cuerpo de Exus, tomando la forma del gran lobo de energía oscura. La sombra humana lo miró.

"_Me fallaste… pero no podía esperar menos de ti… sólo eres un Heartless mas grande…"_

"**Señor…"**

"_¡Desaparece!"_

El sujeto emitió un aura extremadamente poderosa, lanzándola en forma de una pequeña esfera de energía roja al pecho de _Void_. No ocurrió nada por unos momentos, pero luego, el lobo oscuro se retorció de dolor, para luego desaparecer… _Void _había muerto.

Exus, quien había visto todo, miró a la sombra con un temor enorme.

"_No te preocupes, no tendrás el mismo destino que Void."_ dijo la sombra, respondiendo a la pregunta que tenía el hechicero.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Exus con curiosidad.

"_Soy el señor de esta galaxia, el portador de la muerte, el único sobreviviente de los Helios."_

Un enorme terremoto sacudió el suelo con violencia, mientras que, a lo lejos, Exus podía ver como un gran palacio egipcio emergía de la tierra, derrumbando las montañas de su alrededor. El palacio tenia forma de pirámide, de un kilómetro de largo por quinientos metros de alto, mientras, junto con ese palacio, una ciudad humana sumamente avanzada emergía a su alrededor, rodeando a la pirámide. Exus miró a la gran ciudad, antes de voltear a ver la sombra, mientras otros quince sujetos, vistiendo armaduras doradas, aparecieron para rodearlo.

"¿Quién eres?"

La sombra oscura sólo sonrió.

"_Yo soy… __**Anubis**__…"_

_**FIN DEL EPISODIO 2.**_


	40. Trailer: The NWarriors, Episodio III

**_Final MiX!_**

**_16/MAYO/09

* * *

_**

_**Trailer II  
**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _050-Another Side _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_)

Una estrella brillante iluminaba el cielo nocturno, tanto como si fuera una luna llena. No sólo de un mundo, sino de tres mundos distintos. En los tres mundos, había nubes negras en el cielo, pero había una abertura donde esa estrella asomaba su luz.

"_Una luz en el cielo… no siempre es buena señal…"_

En uno, un ejercito de maquinas se acercaba a un edificio enorme en una isla. El edificio estaba rodeado por pilares color amarillo oscuro y podía verse que tenia tres cúpulas, cada uno en diferente nivel. El nivel más bajo era rojo, el segundo era amarillo y el tercero y más alto era azul. Las maquinas se acercaban a ese edificio, liderados por un hombre delgado cubierto por una armadura metálica. El ejército seguía avanzando hacia ese edificio… hasta que alguien se puso en su camino.

"_El comienzo de una nueva guerra…"_

En otro mundo, una ciudad humana japonesa ardía en llamas. Nuevamente, un ejército de robots, liderados por un joven, no más de unos dieciséis años, cubierto por otra armadura metálica, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, sin rumbo fijo. El ejército siguió caminando hasta que un humano apareció frente a ellos.

"_Tecnología contra Magia…la batalla eterna…"_

En otro mundo, algunas naves surcaban los cielos en dirección a una ciudad humana rodeada por montañas, como en _Spellian Hegcian_. En la nave principal, había dos personas vestidos con otras armaduras metálicas, un hombre que media uno noventa y una mujer que media uno setenta, veían por el frente de la nave. Estaban por entrar a la ciudad, cuando ambas personas vieron a dos siluetas en una montaña, esperándolos. Ambos bajaron de la nave y se encontraron cara a cara con quien los esperaban.

"_Héroes de ambos lados…"_

En el primer mundo, el sujeto que bloqueaba el camino de las maquinas era un chico, que tenia el cabello castaño en forma de tazón invertido, vestía un chaleco rojo con unas partes blancas y tenia una camina negra abajo, mientras su pantalón era gris. El joven miró al ejército para luego hacer aparecer una _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Esta _Keyblade_ tenía la hoja color verde con amarillo y verde y los dientes era una bola de pelos con alas, al igual que su _Keychain_.

El joven se colocó en posición de pelea, mientras el guerrero mecánico sacó un escudo en forma de rombo blanco con picos en sus lados.

"… _unos luchando por el poder…"_

En el segundo mundo, el joven que los había detenido no era mayor de los trece o catorce años, su cabello era café oscuro y tenía unos audífonos naranjas. También vestía una camisa blanca desabotonada y pantalones verdes con unas típicas sandalias japonesas de madera. Él tenía un arma, una _Keyblade_ rojo y naranja, con un poco de gris, como si fuera una espada, el diente de la _Keyblade_ era una figura en forma de diamante, con una especie de aura espiritual blanca azulada. Su _Keychain_ eran varios diamantes juntos, rodeados por un aura blanca. Una figura aprecio a su lado. Era el espíritu de un Samurai de cabello plateado y vestimenta blanca.

Mientras, el joven con armadura sacó una pistola que aparte era espada color blanco.

"…_para cumplir sus ambiciones…"_

En el tercer mundo, las personas que los esperaban eran dos chicas, de no más de doce años. Una de ellas tenía el cabello morado oscuro y largo, sus ojos eran de un color mas claro. Vestía un traje simple de camisa sin mangas y falta color rojo oscuro, el traje era lo suficientemente apretado para moldear su muy desarrollado cuerpo. Ella sacó una _Keyblade_ verde con rayos amarillos cuyos dientes tenia la forma de un dragón, su _Keychain_ era una garra de dragón. La otra chica tenia el cabello azul del mismo color, con un gorro blanco en su cabeza y dos sujetadores amarillos en cada lado de su cabeza, tenia una camisa negra sin mangas, una falda rosa, botas del mismo color y tenia una bufanda color roza oscuro. Ella sujetaba una _Keyblade_ color perla con líneas rojas oscuras, el diente de la _Keyblade_ era una perla, mientras que su _Keychain_ era un circulo con líneas moradas. Los que tenían armadura sacaron sus armas, el hombre un hacha y la mujer dos espadas pequeñas, ambos de color blanco.

"…_otros por la libertad…"_

En el primer mundo, el sujeto con armadura se lanzó al joven y lo intentó golpear con su escudo, pero el joven rápidamente logró quitarse para poder contraatacar, cosa que el "caballero" logró evitar sin dificultad, para luego darle una patada a su rival y mandarlo al suelo. El caballero metálico saltó para darle el golpe de gracia al joven, pero este alzó su _Keyblade_ hacia el caballero. Una figura en forma de rectángulo apareció en la punta de la _Keyblade_ y algo salió de ella; un hombre ave color verde que se lanzó hacia el caballero, quien rápidamente se defendió de esta criatura y lo mandó al suelo. Cuando volvió a ver al joven, tenia otras cuatro criaturas con él; una mujer de traje rojo que tenia dos bolas de fuego en sus manos, un sujeto color oscuro y dorado que parecía una muralla, un sujeto vestido con una armadura azul de agua, y un hombre que tenia un traje azul oscuro y dorado, rodeado de varios rayos eléctricos.

"…_para proteger a quienes quieren…"_

En le segundo mundo, el guerrero mecánico disparó contra el joven, quien rápidamente bloqueó el ataque con la _Keyblade_. Al mirar, el chico vio al caballero metálico frente a él y alzar su sable-pistola, que logró evitar con dificultad. El joven humano alzó su mano izquierda, el espíritu que estaba con él volviéndose energía, misma que se reunió el la mano del chico, para luego imprimir esa energía en la _Keyblade_. Con la nueva energía, el joven se lanzó contra el guerrero, quien detuvo el ataque de la _Keyblade_ con su sable-pistola. Ambos se miraron y continuaron peleando.

"…_aun al haber sido traicionados…"_

En el tercer mundo, las chicas se lanzaron contra los dos caballeros, la de cabello morado contra el sujeto de hacha y la de cabello azul contra la chica con espadas. Ambos caballeros recibieron a las chicas, bloqueando sus _Keyblades_ con sus armas, antes de mandarlas lejos con su fuerza sobrehumana, ambas jóvenes cayendo al suelo sobre sus pies para evitar recibir daño. El sujeto del hacha se lanzó contra la chica de cabello morado, pero fue detenido cuando ella emitió un aura con forma de dragón, la cual bloqueó el ataque del caballero. El otro caballero mujer lanzó varios cortes de energía a la chica de cabello azul, pero antes de llegar, un agujero en el espacio absorbió los cortes, sorprendiendo a la chica caballero.

-

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto mundo, en un desierto rocoso, una chica de cabello color miel y ojos del mismo color, que vestía una blusa blanca de tirantes y una falda rosa, huía de tres robots. La chica gritaba el nombre de alguien, siendo que ese alguien, un joven de moreno de cabello blanco, ojos negros, con una sudadera negra y pantalones blancos y una gran espada, estaba a cientos de kilómetros, mirando una ciudad humana, sobrevolada por un gran crucero de batalla.

-

Mientras las batallas continuaban, todos en diferentes mundos voltearon al cielo, a la gran estrella, que cada vez crecía más y más.

"…_Continuara la batalla…por la supremacía y el derecho de vivir…"_

"…_antes de que llegue el destructor…"_

"_...La Estrella Mecron…"_

Varias frases aparecieron en el cielo.

"_¿Quiénes son?"_

"_El imperio de la muerte."_

_-_

"_¡Ve, Avian!"_

_-_

"_Ok… ¿Dónde estamos?"_

"_Quien sabe… al menos no es Wonder Land."_

_-_

"_M-me besaste…"_

"_Si…"_

_-_

"_¡Hola!¡Soy Jaden Yuki, encantado!"_

_-_

"_¿No eres la chica de la serie Duel Masters?"_

"_¿__Que__ es Duel Masters?"_

_-_

"_¡Amidamaru!¡Concédeme tu alma!"_

"_¡Si, Amo Yoh!"_

_-_

"_¿Dawn?"_

"_Si, ese es mi nombre…"_

"_Que nombre tan raro…"_

"_¡Hey!"_

_-_

"_Un virus mortal invadió el cuerpo de X y Zero."_

"_¿Puedes hacer algo?"_

"_Me temo que no…"_

_-_

"_¿Acaso tu eres…?"_

"_Si, yo soy Megaman… el original…"_

_-_

"_¡Woa!¿Esto es Novaterra?"_

"_El paraíso de la tecnología… es un sueño…"_

_-_

"_Es… esa misma oscuridad…__"_

_-_

"_Ahora__ son humanos…"_

"_¡¿QUE?!"_

_-_

"_¡Corre!"_

"_¿Porque?"_

"_¡Porque la ciudad será destruida!¡Corre!"_

_-_

"…_¿Papá?"_

"_Al fin nos vemos cara a cara, X… mi hijo…"_

"_¡Hola hermano menor!"_

_-_

"_¿Qué es esto?"_

"_Tu segunda Keyblade…"_

_-_

"_¿Por qué estas enfadada conmigo, Kristal?"_

"_¿Y todavía preguntas, Alan?"_

_-_

"_Esta galaxia está llena de vida… será una excelente conquista."_

_-_

"_¡Amigos!¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo!"_

"_Nuestros mundos son amenazados nuevamente, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada."_

_-_

"_Yo se manejar naves."_

"_Yo se estrategias militares."_

"_Yo se Kung Fu."_

"_Muéstrame."_

"_No sé porque, pero me siento en la Matrix."_

_-_

"_Lo siento, Alan, de verdad yo…"_

"_Claro Kristal, ¿Y quieres que te crea?.."_

"_Yo…"_

"_No confiaste en mi cuando te dije que eras la única para mi… por eso, se acabó…"_

"_Lo siento…"_

_-_

"_¡Naves alienígenas entrando en nuestro sistema solar!"_

"_¡Alerten a todas las unidades!¡Que todos los Battlecrusiers regresen y defiendan el planeta!"_

_-_

"_¿Así entraremos a esa nave?"_

"_Si… si no lo logramos, morimos todos."_

_*glup__ colectivo__* _

_-_

"_N-Warriors, prepárense para su destrucción."_

_-_

"_¡Bankai Armor!¡Artic Armor!"_

_-_

"_¡Protegeremos nuestros mundos!"_

"_¡No tienen el poder!"_

"_¡ESTE ES NUESTRO PODER!"_

_-_

"_¡Mostrémosle de lo que estamos hechos!"_

_**The N-Warriors Episodio III:**_

_**The Mecron Empire Saga**_

"_Con estos aliados, ¡NO PODEMOS PERDER, MECRON!"_


End file.
